First Days
by jcause
Summary: Years since high school & while in downtown NYC Rachel & Brittany cross paths working on a pre-Broadway workshop, uptown Quinn & Santana are roommates following Quinn's divorce. Will the city pull them all together or tear them apart for good? Femslash
1. Chapter 1

First Days

Chapter One:

It always felt like the first day of school whenever a new production started. All kinds of people would begin to wander into a big room about ten minutes before the scheduled time. The organized types would be passing out paperwork just as teachers used to do. Someone would always be in a corner sharpening pencils and they almost always wore glasses. The shy types would take a seat and not talk to anyone while sorting through packets with their names on them and eventually the squealing and hugging would start as performers, who had worked together before, would immediately want to catch up just like after summer break. For once in her life Brittany wasn't one of those people. At McKinley that was reserved mostly for the popular kids and today she was more like an exchange student.

The choreographer on the project, whom she had worked with on a few shows and video shoots in Los Angeles, had insisted on bringing her in to be dance captain on the workshop. He had even offered up his guest room for her to stay in so she could afford to take on the job. Workshops were the first step for a new project and hardly paid a large living wage but Brittany had a nice amount of savings so with Lawrence's offer of housing she decided she had to consider it. In the end flattered by the offer and excited to finally tackle the New York scene she had said yes.

Now two months later she sat with the shy and studious folks filling out paperwork and trying not to let her nerves show. It wasn't just the project that had her nervous. There was going to be a reunion at the first rehearsal and she wasn't sure how she was going to react to it when it happened.

It was about fifteen minutes after the scheduled start time, while the lead producer was giving some kind of motivational speech, when Brittany saw someone enter the room and take a seat. She was careful not to turn in the new arrival's direction. Merely watching out of the corner of her eye Brittany saw as Rachel Berry quietly took a chair at the back of the group. It was indeed just like the first day of school.

• • •

After a lucky break the previous season as a supporting role in an artsy, critically heralded, but giant Broadway flop Rachel Berry somehow found herself the new 'it' girl of the New York theatre scene. A Tony nomination capped off her time on the production and although she had lost the award to a more seasoned, and very well deserving, stage veteran Rachel's star continued to rise. The day after the awards she was offered the lead in a long running and very successful show. Rachel had said yes because the part was one of her dream roles. Her agents had pushed her to say yes cause the money was more then Rachel had ever been offered. When she opened her first paycheck she nearly fainted in her dressing room but instead did an elaborate 'happy' dance. She had made one of her big dreams come true.

The first two and a half months had been amazing but quickly her time at the theatre had grown strangely stale. It was clear that the show, this late in it's run, was only about money and no one was minding the store. Fellow actors were screwing off while on stage and the motivating factor backstage wasn't about telling the story it was about getting the show over so the cast and crew could go out and party. Many on the production had been there a long time and so they found Rachel's enthusiasm grating. Luckily her dresser, Claire, was right out of college, and on her first Broadway show, so she shared Rachel's naive love of the theatre and frustration with the rest of the company. They had become fast friends typically going out after the show to hang out or spending days off exploring the city.

It had been Claire who, when Rachel was approached about the workshop, suggested she consider it. The offer was for the female lead and the same people who had written her Tony nominated debut had written the project. After a quick reading of her pros and cons to Claire, Rachel knew she couldn't say no even though the pay was nothing and the hours, when tacked on to her nightly Broadway commitment, were going to be long. She needed to fall in love with theatre again and there was something about the script and score that made her certain she would.

She was so appreciative of the opportunity she was being given, this time stepping into the lead female role, but she wasn't sure anyone was going to be able to tell that at the moment. She was running late and her lack of punctuality was certainly not going to earn her any Brownie points on the first day.

Having forgotten how crowded the building got mid morning and how small the one elevator up to the higher floors was Rachel found herself waiting in line when she was meant to be sitting in a folding chair in a room full of mostly strangers. She had considered walking but twelve flights, at ten am, was a sure fire way to overdue it having only had a bottle of water and a banana for breakfast. When she finally did get to the rehearsal room the place was packed and introductions were well underway.

"Way to make a strong first impression", she thought as she slid into a folding chair towards the back of the assembled group.

A man in a very expensive jacket and blue jeans was expounding on the value of community when Rachel caught sight of the show's writer/lyrist. Giving him her best "sorry" look he smiled back at her warmly. At least Robert wasn't mad at her.

• • •

The introductions were about half way around the room when the undeniable and familiar reached Brittany's ears. If Brittany didn't know any better she would think Mr. Shue was standing somewhere in the room with them. It was eerie how the more things changed the more they stayed the same.

"I am Rachel Berry. I will be playing Kathryn and it is my absolute pleasure to be able to be a part of this exciting and important project. I personally feel this show, when witnessed by the theatre producing community, will be easily recognized as one that will redefine the landscape of modern American musical theatre. I had the great honor of performing in the last show Robert and Jeremy brought to the Broadway stage. And although it seems audiences never took the time to find us at our home on 45th street that project was one of the finest artist experiences I have ever had as I am sure this one will be as well. I look forward to working with each and every one of you."

When Rachel finished speaking some in the room clapped while others seemed to grin in ways Brittany could only describe as mean. Included in the grinning group was the show's choreographer.

• • •

Rachel was busy taking very detailed notes as each person around the room introduced themselves. She scribbled fiercely hoping that her initial observations would prove helpful in remembering everyone's name.

- Tom. Tall, built, secondary lead, brown hair, keeps playing with his pencil.

- Annie. Tiny, redhead, dancer, she can't seem to sit still.

- Lawrence. Medium build, Italian, intense, choreographer.

- Brittany. Blonde. Reminds me of...

Rachel stopped the second her brain caught up with what her eyes were witnessing. There was no denying who the tall, slender, longhaired blonde, with the sunny disposition was and there was no reason to keep writing. Rachel's mind spun to high school and for the rest of the introductions she didn't learn another person's name or their role on the show. The only name in her mind now was that of Brittany's.

• • •


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two -

What should she do? They both knew the other was in the room. There was no way to avoid the inevitable and getting it all out of the way would keep things from being strange later. It was like pulling off a band-aid. The trick was working up the courage to rip it off.

Brittany bounced on both feet, pretended to check her phone for something, pretended to type something into her phone, bounced again on both feet, took a deep breath and then started over to the other side of the room where Rachel was speaking to the shows writers and the man who was speaking when Rachel arrived.

Rachel reached over and took the hand of one of the writers. "I can't thank you all enough for bringing me in on this. It means a lot to me that you see me in this role."

Robert smiled in Rachel's direction and seemed, from where Brittany was standing, to squeeze her hand. "After Samantha signed on to direct, all we did was bring your name up. She was the one determined to get you to do it."

"That still means a lot."

Brittany didn't want to interrupt but luckily didn't have to when the shorter of the two writers turned to include her in their conversation.

"Rachel, let me introduce you to our dance captain. This is..."

Everything seemed to move in slow motion. Brittany didn't even finish hearing Jeremy make the introductions. She was instead completely focused on being face to face with Rachel Berry after all these years.

"Hi Rachel." Brittany said frightened on the inside but still optimistically bubbly to anyone witnessing the reunion.

The shorter brunette took a deep breath and then pulled Brittany into a surprisingly huge hug. "Brittany, it's been way too long."

Rachel Berry was a great actress but there was immediate warmth to the hug, which lifted a weight off of Brittany's tiny shoulders and told her Rachel was being sincere. She was actually excited to see her.

"You two know each other?" Robert asked.

Rachel turned away from the hug but kept contact with Brittany by holding her hand tightly. "We not only know each other, we are very old friends. The two of us went to high school together."

The producer used the turn in the conversation to slink away in order to socialize with some of the others who still remained. The two writers seemed dumbstruck by the news. Jeremy, in particular, seemed very excited by the turn of events. "So Brittany here must know all the best stories."

Brittany felt Rachel grip her hand harder so she merely smiled warmly and giggled. The grip loosened, seemingly letting Brittany know she had done well with the deflection.

Rachel kicked up the playfulness despite, what Brittany could only assume was an aversion to his pointed statement. "Brittany knows all my secrets from back in those days and I know her secret's which is why you two aren't hearing anything from either of us."

Robert looked to his writing partner and smiled. "We should leave two old friends to catch up."

Jeremy nodded. "We will see both of you tomorrow at rehearsal."

"Absolutely." Brittany politely acknowledged their departure and then turned to Rachel. "It's good to see you."

If Brittany didn't know any better she thought she saw tears welling in Rachel's eyes. "It's really good to see you too. My show's dark tonight so I have the evening free. Want to go grab an early dinner? Catch up?"

There were dozens of ways the reunion could have gone but a dinner invitation wasn't one Brittany had concerned. "Sure."

"Wonderful. I know a great place not far from here."

Before Brittany knew what happened she felt herself being pulled across the room and out of the rehearsal hall towards the elevator.

• • •

As soon as the elevator door closed Rachel let out a subconscious sigh of relief, which didn't go, unnoticed. "Are you okay Rachel?" Brittany asked as she eyed Rachel intently.

"I was very nervous today and finally being out of there means our first day of school is over with and we can now concentrate on the work." Lighthearted laughter met Rachel's response and if it had been anyone but the woman standing in the elevator with her Rachel might have found it offensive. "What is so funny?"

Brittany's laughter stopped but the smile remained. "You called it the first day of school. That's what I always call it and especially today. When I saw you sneak into the back of the room I half expected to see Mr. Shue."

Rachel smiled back at the blonde. The rest of the way down to the ground level they enjoyed their own thoughts neither of them saying another word.

When they hit the street Rachel apologized and made a quick call. Brittany didn't mind because from the sound of it, it was very important. So as Rachel talked she took in the sights and sounds of the city. It was still rather cold, as winter hadn't quite left Manhattan, but despite the piles of snow it was sunny and the people on the streets all seemed to have an air of joy about them. It was like they knew spring was around the corner. It made Brittany feel warm inside and it reminded her of home.

Having left Lima for Los Angeles the summer after graduation Brittany hadn't seen snow in years and she realized that she had missed it. As she listened to Rachel speaking with her agent Brittany felt herself missing a lot of things, things she couldn't allow herself to miss.

...

By the time they had finished their first glass of wine the women had managed to cover just about everything that had happened since graduation. Rachel had told stories of NYU, her professional resume after college, and the night at the Tonys. She kept the conversation light and avoided talk of her current show as to not come off ungrateful. Brittany had made Rachel laugh more then once as she related tales of a variety of music video shoots and events she had done in LA.

Rachel picked up the bottle and refilled their glasses.

"Thanks." Brittany said as she put the newly filled glass to her lips and enjoyed a sip. "Do you find this weird? I find this weird."

"Weird?" Rachel said putting the now empty bottle down.

Brittany smiled warmly. "This is us, here, in New York, drinking wine like two old friends. Catching up on life as if no time has past. And yet, it's us."

Of course Rachel knew exactly what Brittany had been getting at as through most of high school they hadn't been what anyone would call close. In fact Rachel hadn't been close with any of the girls in Glee. She and Finn had been close but then they dated. And she and Puck had been close but then they dated too. Rachel internally rolled her eyes at that moment of personal observation. "She would have to remember this for when she met with her therapist next week." she thought as she took another bite of her meal. "You have a point Brittany but that was then. We are now just two adults who happen to come from the same place and followed similar paths. I know many friendships built on less stable foundations. Hell, I know marriages built on less."

Brittany raised her glass. "Here's to friendship."

"To friendship." Rachel agreed clinking glasses. "Have you heard or seen any of the old gang?"

"The last video I shoot in LA was for the first single off of Mercedes debut album. She was so sweet. Hunted me down and asked me to choreograph. I have some of that on my resume but not a ton. Usually I am the assistant or the lead dancer not the one inventing things but Mercedes wouldn't take no for an answer. She demanded I do it."

Rachel laughed. "Sounds like Mercedes. I see Kurt every once and a while. Usually at auditions. He has a place in Astoria."

"We should call him while I'm in town and grab dinner some night."

"That's a great idea. And I'm sure you know that Finn is in Cleveland teaching."

Brittany giggled at how obvious the football captain's life had turned out. "I think everyone, except Finn, knew he was going to follow Mr. Shue's example and going into teaching."

"Oh and I ran into Puck about two years ago when on tour with a show. He's happily married to a lovely girl and they live down in Florida."

"Did you get Artie and Tina's holiday card this year?"

"I did. And that baby is just the cutest thing on the planet."

"Without a doubt. Have you run into Quinn in the city?" Brittany asked as she took a bite of her salad.

"Quinn's here? Last I heard she was out west. Married some lawyer or something."

"They divorced this past summer from what I was able to piece together. We had lost touch but she caught a Facebook post I had sent out about being here for the workshop and sent me an email. Guess she got here a few months ago. Working for some fancy law firm. She sounded happy despite the breakup. I'm supposed to call her once things settle down with rehearsals. Maybe we get her to join us for dinner with Kurt. I'm sure she would love to catch up."

There it was, Brittany's naivety. It was only a matter of time before some hint of the old Brittany would appear. Rachel knew even if the bubbly blonde had grown up there would still have to be signs of the old Brittany around somewhere. It was nice to know this was one of the qualities that remained, that the girl that followed the pack still deep down just wanted everyone to get along. "That sounds nice." was all Rachel could manage.

The two of them went back to working on their meals and when neither one of them continued Rachel wasn't sure if she should acknowledge the elephant in the room or not. She opted to address things but keep it simple. "And have you heard from Santana?"

"No." the answer was short but the emotions that tried to peek out with that simple word were anything but and Rachel decided it was best to keep the evening light hearted, dropping any further line of questioning especially because anything more would have probably required more then one bottle wine.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The cab was doing an amazing job darting through late evening traffic but Quinn Fabray was still going to be late. Digging her cell phone out of her bag she turned it on. When she saw six missed calls, she knew she was in trouble.

After one ring the other end picked up and Quinn immediately went into apology mode. "I know. I know. Before you say a word I realize I'm running late but no matter what I have going I can hardly tell a federal judge that he has to adjourn for the night because I had dinner plans. Any more then you could tell the mayor his press conference has to be postponed for the same reason. The cab is like 3 blocks away. Just be waiting out front and be ready to jump in when we pull up. No lectures. Just be ready to jump in. It's been a long enough day. Oh, we are turning down the block now."

Hanging up, after successfully not letting a word in edgewise, Quinn leaned towards the driver. "Just pull over right where that woman is and then we are off to the second address." With the skill of a NASCAR driver the cab cut off two other cars and did exactly as she asked. As soon as the car came to a stop Quinn opened the door. "Get in. We're running late."

"Very funny Q." The other woman said as she gracefully climbed in to the cab.

"It was funny? Wasn't it?" Quinn said with a grin as the cab started to pull back into traffic. "I really am sorry but it was unavoidable. We won't be too late."

"For this restaurant one minute late is too late but I called over and played 'the mayor' card and they were willing to move us to a later reservation. It's going to mean leaving a giant tip but far easier then trying to find another reservation somewhere equally fantastic on such short notice."

"Thanks for understanding, Santana."

"Oh quit your groveling and tell me how your day went."

...

Slipping the hostess a fifty as the women were taken to their seats would have seemed like over kill had it not been for the fact the restaurant had bent over backwards to keep a table for them. Santana would just figure out a way to expense it.

As they reached the table Santana noticed they had been given a prime location. Private but still well placed near a national news anchor and his spouse, who both nodded at Santana as she passed, and a very famous actress and her equally famous date.

"Am I nuts or was that...?". Quinn leaned in to whisper as she took her seat.

"It was and now you know why I called so many times in such a panic. Even with my pull had we blown off this reservation it would have been another seven months to a year before I had any shot of getting us back in here again."

"I have no doubts you would have figured something out."

Santana picked up the wine list. "I am humble enough to admit not even I can work those kind of miracles."

Quinn laughed. "That sounds like someone's underestimating herself. Are you not the same woman who managed to turn the mayor's acts of adultery into a political strength this past November?"

"Guilty." Santana admitted with a sly eyebrow raise. "So in the mood for wine or something heavier?"

"Have we met?" Quinn asked with grin.

"Martinis it is."

A rich chocolate dessert sat at the center of the table with two forks. Both women stared down at what represented, even shared, an extra hour at the gym. Normally they wouldn't have indulged but this was after all a celebration. "So, it's done?" Santana asked while taking one of the forks.

Quinn nodded. "It's done."

"How do you feel?"

"Do you really want to know?"

Santana took a small stab at the dessert. "Q, I wouldn't have bothered asking if I didn't want to know. After all, this dinner is to celebrate the divorce."

"I wasn't sure you wanted to hear all the gory details."

"It's not every day my best friend divorces an arrogant, emotionally vacant, selfish, prick."

Quinn couldn't help but laugh as she grabbed the other fork. "Don't hold back Santana. Tell me what you really thought of him."

Raising an eyebrow Santana took a bite. "I just did. Oh my god, this dessert is better then sex."

"Where I'm sitting that's not an awfully high compliment to the dessert."

"See, I get to add bad in bed to his list of flaws." Santana joked and dove in for another fork full.

Quinn took her first bite and sat quiet for a moment. She then put her fork down and looked over at her best friend.

Santana felt the eyes on her and answered without looking up. "What?" Her question went unanswered and she knew what was coming. "Don't go there."

Sadness washed over Quinn's face. "I can't help it. You were honest with me back then about what kind of person he was and I wouldn't listen."

Santana reached for her third bite as she also reached for the right words. "You were… in love."

"We both know that wasn't true. You knew what was going on and you told me so. I played it off like you were seeing things." Quinn reached across the table and took one of Santana's hands. "You were such a good friend. You couldn't let me walk into that marriage without hearing what it was you saw and by doing so you lost everything."

Brushing off Quinn's observation and her hand, Santana reached for her water glass. "I didn't lose anything. Look at us, two best friends celebrating a divorce. Where's the loss?"

Quinn wouldn't let it go. "Santana…"

"What? My honest assessment of your engagement had nothing to do with what happened."

It was Quinn's turn to raise her eyebrows. "A giant fight at the reception and you two split three months later."

"We've covered this ground before Quinn. It wasn't the reason then and it's still not. At that point the distance between us was growing way more then geographical and we had problems long before I was once again being judged for telling things like I saw them."

Quinn persisted. "I can't help thinking as I sit here, all these years later, had I heard you, and followed your advice would you and Brittany have worked things out."

"The short answer is no. Now can we get back to celebration conversation and exit the past? Please."

"Okay."

"Good. So how long until we throw you back into the dating scene?"

...

"It's a damn good thing I have tomorrow off." Quinn giggled while stumbling to find her keys.

Santana removed hers and spared herself the theatrics that would've gone with waiting for her friend to get the door open. "You've been spending to much time in court and not enough time enjoying life, light weight."

"I'm not a light weight." Quinn protested before nearly tripping over her own feet.

Santana couldn't help but laugh. "No, you're an old pro. Let's get you settled in."

Walking Quinn slowly up the stairs to her second floor bedroom was not an easy task. She was far from sober and caution was required. Thankfully light from a nearby building was shining in so Santana could more easily lead them down the hall to Quinn's bedroom. When they reached the room Quinn flopped down on the bed.

"Get yourself ready while I grab you some water and aspirin."

Santana left Quinn fumbling with her outfit and upon her return saw that her best friend had managed to change into an oversized t-shirt. Handing over the water Quinn took a very large gulp. Santana then dropped the two pills in Quinn's hand. "Take these. You can thank me later."

Doing as she was told Quinn swallowed the pills and chased them with more of the water. "Can I thank you now too?"

Santana couldn't help but laugh. "Of course you can but while you're thanking me hand over the cup so I can get you a refill."

By the time Santana returned with the refill her best friend was sound asleep under the covers. Placing the filled glass on the nightstand Santana then made her way out of the room. She was careful to leave the bedroom door half opened, as she knew Quinn hated having her door closed all the way.

When Santana got back downstairs she grabbed an empty glass and poured herself some water. As sober as she felt there was no point in tempting fate since she had to go into work in a few hours.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Awakening with a start Santana took a moment to get her bearings before reaching over to grab her cell phone from the nightstand. There was a gentle glow peaking around the corners of her bedroom curtains and she rolled her eyes in disgust. The light meant it was morning and that meant that she was awake before her alarm. Turning her cell phone over in her hand she groaned when she saw the time. It was an hour and a half before she had to get up.

There was no point in trying to go back to sleep so she climbed out of bed, deciding to begin the day. Before jumping in the shower she popped her head in to check on Quinn. Sure enough, the blonde was sound asleep despite the morning sunlight streaming into her room. Even under normal circumstances Quinn always managed to sleep with the windows only covered by thin sheer fabric. Santana preferred nearly blackout curtains on her windows and would never understand Quinn's way of sleeping especially when it came to privacy. Thankfully for Quinn the building was tall enough and the apartment was facing west which would make it difficult for anyone, without a high-powered telescope, from looking in.

After taking a shower Santana threw on her work cloths and grabbed her gym bag. She attempted to make coffee but quickly realized she didn't have enough to make more then one cup. Being that would never get her through her morning and her roommate was going to need it when she got up Santana left what was left in the bag for Quinn. Instead she grabbed a quick bite to eat and a glass of orange juice. She would stop for her caffeine fix before getting a workout in.

Grabbing her purse and phone, Santana sent Quinn a short text letting her know she would be home late and then left for the day.

Quinn woke to a gentle buzzing from her phone, which was lying next to her head along with her purse and her key ring. She found this odd until she remember the two Martinis she had at dinner. Yawning she reached over and checked her phone to see the time only to find a text from Santana saying she would be home late.

Placing her keys in her bag, the bag on the floor, and her phone on the nightstand Quinn noticed a tall glass of water. Santana was looking out for her. In an attempt to quench her thirst Quinn took a drink and it seemed to do the trick. After finishing almost two thirds of the glass she yawned again. Stretching like a cat, rolled over, and hugged a pillow close to her body.

Thankfully Quinn had taken the rest of the week off knowing a celebration with Santana would mean at least one day of rest and the divorce going through would mean part of her would want to dive into work but the rest of her would need the emotions to settle. The side looking for calm and stability had won out and although she was very new to the firm they had graciously agreed to give her the time to deal with things.

Today was Quinn's first day as a single woman in a lot of years and as the realization sunk in she decided this first day could wait to begin. There would be plenty of time to deal with her feelings in the late morning hours. She hugged the pillow tighter and opted for a few more hours of sleep.

The idea of anything more seemed a bit much but nothing beat grabbing a Venti at the neighborhood Starbucks. Santana was in this location so often, and typically at the same time of day, that the staff would always welcome her by name. Today was no exception. Being that she was also a creature of habit, always ordering an Americano, the drink was actually handed over to her the second she reached the head of the line. She thanked the petite redhead behind the counter and handed over her card to pay for it.

"I got this one today Santana." The tall, twenty something, morning manager said as he waved off her card.

"Thanks Joe."

"You're welcome. Getting an early start today?"

Santana knew he was flirting but she didn't mind. It did her good to know she still had it. "Things piling up at the office so I thought I would dive in."

"Well, don't work too hard."

Santana smiled at him and then moved over to the other counter. Adding a splash of milk and half of a packet of sweetener she gave it a quick stir and then placed the lid on. As she turned to leave time stood still. Standing third in line was a petite blond who was maybe nineteen at the most. She was wearing her hair up in a ponytail, had a bag slung over her shoulder and gym clothes on. She was hardly a mirror image but certainly captured a moment in time that was more then ten years old. Perhaps it had been because of the conversation with Quinn the night before that a small part of Santana wanted to stay in that moment but her brain knew better. She took a sip of her coffee and left the past behind as she exited the shop.

When she finally reached the gym the foot traffic in the area nearby was nearly non-existent. She only hoped it meant she would have her pick of workout options. When the elevator door opened though Santana was highly disappointed. The place was packed with New York's most wealthy, bored, social elite who must not have had any important events to be seen at the night before because they were all there at such an early hour. Scanning the room Santana's only option was the stair climber. She reluctantly made her way to her least favorite machine and began.

As she finished her first ten minutes, Santana started to look forward to the winter thaw so she could go back to running outdoors instead of using the damn machine. Most cardio machines had an element of redundancy. Santana was no more likely to go anywhere running on a treadmill then she was climbing steps to nowhere but the stair master had an added annoyance because it was a metaphor for life. A person could climb, and climb, and climb but stay stuck on the same rung. At least with the treadmill she could tune everything out and just go. The stair master required her to keep her eyes on things in a concentrated way or she could miss one of the steps and fall on her ass, yet a second metaphor for life she didn't need to reflect on.

When she reached the twenty-minute mark something caught her attention at the front of the room. The blonde, coffee drinker was beginning a workout with one of the trainers. Trying to ignore the thoughts that the young blonde's presence stirred began by staring at the digital display; that lasted about two minutes. Santana then loaded up one of her louder play lists on her ipod and still the thoughts remained. With twenty more minutes to go Santana sighed, turned off the machine, and decided work would be better for her the working out because she could bury herself in work.

As she made her way to the locker room to change Santana thought to herself, "Damn Quinn for bringing up the past."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"You really are going to continue to waste my time, aren't you?" Lawrence Bennett scoffed from his place leaning against the mirrored wall.

Brittany's heart sank, as she knew Rachel was giving it her all. It was as if Lawrence had it out for the young actress but Brittany couldn't imagine why he would. The bullying he had been sending Rachel's way the entire rehearsal was escalating to the point that even her co-star, Paul, seemed frustrated by the choreographer's tactics. Maybe it was the younger actor's age but he kept his obvious feelings on the situation quiet which wasn't helping the situation.

Realizing he was unwilling to step up Brittany mustered up the courage and rather professionally suggested they take a five-minute break. At first her boss didn't seem to hear her but after another minute of baseless Rachel criticism he took a deep breath, called 'five', and stormed out of the rehearsal room.

The stage manager assigned to the dance rehearsal seemed relieved that the yelling had stopped but kept her nose in her script. Paul grabbed his cell phone and quickly moved off to the side to check his messages. This gave Brittany two options. She could go after Lawrence or she could check on Rachel. She decided listening to more negativity wasn't constructive so despite risking pissing off her boss she approached Rachel. "Are you okay?"

"I would be better if I could manage a good night's sleep and these dance steps. I don't know why I can't translate what he's telling me but apparently I can't."

"You're actually really close. Can I take a stab at helping you out?"

Rachel rubbed her temple. "Anything to make the yelling stop."

Brittany walked to the stage manager and gave her instructions about starting the music. During the silence before the song began Brittany took Rachel in her arms. "Do exactly as you were doing but relax, let me lead, remember her motivations where he's concerned, and wait an extra beat, after the pause, to try and break away. It builds the tension. Oh, and keep the eye contact as much as you possibly can. The inner conflict will read better that way."

Rachel nodded. As the music began Brittany pulled Rachel very close and they started to dance. It immediately felt better to Brittany but from where she was she couldn't assess the footwork. The good news was with the tiny notes Rachel had adjusted her timing and aced the break away. She was also holding her eyes locked to Brittany's. It still wasn't perfect but stronger then it had been before. As the song ended clapping from the doorway greeted their attempt. Jeremy had been watching.

Brittany stepped away from Rachel and smiled at her. "That was much better."

"Thanks Brittany. The notes helped."

"You're welcome. Paul, can we borrow you a second?"

Paul nodded, put away his phone, and made his way over. Taking his position in front of Rachel he held her as Brittany had.

"Let's try it again. Do what you did before and remember your footwork. Paul, keep yourself strong during the tight holds."

The music was played again. Paul and Rachel whirled around about as close to perfect as one would expect of two people during only their first two hours with the material. When the number was over they all noticed Lawrence had joined Jeremy in the doorway. His coat was on and his bag was in his hand. "I can't take anymore today. Rehearsal is over."

This made Rachel snap. She took a few steps towards the doorway. "You do realize we have only a few weeks to put this together?"

"Don't challenge me Berry. I was dancing on Broadway long before you learned first hand what a bus and truck tour was all about. I suggest you do your homework and come back tomorrow ready to get it right." And with that he was gone.

Brittany looked around the room hoping to see some sign of leadership but Jeremy was standing in the doorway with a look of shock on his face and within seconds he left heading in the opposite direction from where Lawrence had departed too. The stage manager was fiercely texting, hopefully to upper management and not a Broadway gossip blog. Brittany took a deep breath. "If you two are game I'm happy to stay around with you and work stuff til the end of rehearsal."

Paul took Rachel's hand and spun her. "Dancing with this lovely lady in my arms sounds like heaven to me. Let's do this."

Rachel smiled weakly at both of them and nodded. "Thanks guys."

Brittany returned to the iPod and started it at the first track. "Let's take it from the first one we worked on today and go from there. Do what you remember and then we will break it apart.

They were all so busy working on things they didn't notice Jeremy pop his head in again or the stage manager sneaking away to talk to him.

By the end of the dance rehearsal Rachel was feeling confident but very tired. It was a fact she had to ignore with an 8pm curtain in midtown to get through. Having packed up her stuff she started to leave and then turned back to Brittany. "What you did today wasn't just the nicest thing anyone has done for me in a long time, it was also very good work. So thank you."

"You're welcome Rachel but really I only did what needed doing."

"Yes, but you did it beautifully. You helped me understand what I was missing and you were very patient with my shortcomings."

Brittany gave Rachel a shocked face and then a giant smile. "Did Rachel Berry just confess shortcomings? No one would believe it."

Rachel laughed. "And if you repeat that to anyone I'll deny it. Hey, do you have plans tonight?"

"No, but don't you have your show?"

"Which is why I'm asking. I have some seats in my contract that I never use. Why don't you come see it tonight?"

"Are you sure?"

Rachel put her coat on and then picked up her bag. "Yes, I'm sure. I'll have a ticket left at will-call in your name and I'll put you on the backstage list for after. "

"That sounds great. Thanks Rachel."

"No, thank you Brittany. See you tonight."

Rachel walked to the elevator thinking through all the work they had done. She found that constantly assessing and reviewing kept things fresher. When she got to the elevator the show's director Samantha Spencer was waiting for her. "I heard today was a little rocky."

Rachel looked over at the accomplished director and tried to remain light hearted about everything. "That would probably be considered an understatement."

The elevator door opened and Rachel got in. Samantha followed and as the door closed she turned to Rachel. "Tell me what happened."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A week that seemed like it would never end finally had and Santana planned on enjoying the next forty-eight hours. She vowed to herself that her blackberry could beep as much as it wanted and she wasn't going to return a single work email or phone call. Santana was so determined to enjoy herself she had even skipped the gym.

When she arrived home the first thing she did, after changing out of her work clothes, was crack open a bottle of red wine. Next she cranked up some music and was on her way to figure out what to make for dinner when she found a note on the table from Quinn. Her roommate had made chicken and rice for lunch and there were leftovers in the fridge. Throwing the Tupperware in the microwave she heated up her dinner, poured herself a glass of wine, all the while singing along to the music blaring through the condo.

The food had been exactly what Santana needed. Having to share her day to day with another person wasn't something she was always that comfortable with but in moments like this one she could see the appeal. Once the food was gone and the dishes were clean she poured a second glass of wine and made her way upstairs.

Every few months or so Santana would feel the need to cut loose. Since Quinn had moved to the city, and with all the stress from the election season, her wild nights out had been shelved. The election was now long over and Quinn was out for the night. There was no longer any need to forgo an evening where anything could happen.

Jumping in the shower Santana washed off the day and then started to formulate her plan. She debated with herself for about ten minutes between a little black dress and a pair of designer jeans and a sexy top. In the end the jeans and sexy top were paired with a very expensive pair of black pumps.

Taking the last swallow from her wine she then washed the glass and left it to dry. Her essentials were transplanted from her daytime time purse into the pocket of the jeans. She had considered a small bag but didn't want to be bogged down with anything tonight. Keys, a couple hundred in cash, her ATM card, her ID, and her phone would be all she would need.

The moment she turned the music off her phone rang. Pulling the phone from her pocket she looked at the caller ID. She had told herself no work this weekend but she couldn't bring herself to ignore the call. "Good evening sir. No, you aren't interrupting my evening. What can I do for you Mr. Mayor?"

…

Sitting in a coffee shop in downtown Quinn was trying to figure out what was wrong. She was completely off balance but not for the reasons she should have been. There was no sadness over the divorce. These kinds of things were supposed to be a brutal roller coaster instead Quinn felt absolutely nothing about separating from her old life.

Maybe she had already gone through the stages of grief without realizing it, each stage playing out, unnoticed, during the five-year marriage. Was it possible she had faced shock and denial the moment Santana had placed a mirror to things the day before her wedding? A few months later guilt had certainly reared its head when Quinn found being at work was more important to her then going home. Anger was ever present in their relationship especially as the hours together grew few and far between. Quinn never really experienced depression but loneliness was ever present especially when she would look at him asleep next to her in bed. Then nearly a year ago the dam broke and she knew she couldn't live as she had been living any longer. After she calmly told him she was leaving him and he calmly agreed, there was nothing left to do but accept the end.

On the day she packed one of their SUV's with the belongings she wished to keep he made sure he wasn't around. She carefully chose only what she needed and packed up everything else to be donated to people who could use what she couldn't. Quinn wanted to make sure her failure brought joy to someone else. Standard things and sentimental items were carefully boxed up and loaded with the help of a couple co-workers. A few larger items were shipped ahead to save some space in the vehicle. As she pulled out of the driveway the last time it felt no different then any other trip in the car. She could have just as easily been going to run an errand. Instead Santana had helped out and Quinn was moving to New York with a great job and a place to live waiting for her.

About nine hours into the drive Quinn had what amounted to her only real breakdown. The radio played a song that reminded her of the past and so there she was, pulled off the highway just outside of Indianapolis, crying her eyes out over the path her life had taken. Santana had picked that moment to call to check on Quinn's progress and Quinn completely crumbled when she heard her friend's voice. In her moment of need Quinn's oldest friend stepped up to the plate. Santana called a travel agent and got Quinn a hotel room for the weekend; she booked herself the very first flight into Indianapolis the following morning and met Quinn at the hotel. They spent two very complicated days in the city and then Santana drove back with Quinn to New York. On that fateful summer evening, when Quinn pulled the SUV in front of Santana's place, she was ready to begin her life under her rules and nobody else's.

Eight months later the final signature was on the official paperwork and she was officially free to have that new beginning. She had failed but then again failure was a part of life. It was time to move forward.

Drinking her coffee Quinn opened up a copy of TimeOut New York and started flipping through it. Something caught her eye about half way through the issue. Looking at her watch she took a moment to consider the idea forming in her head. There was still time so she gathered her things, went outside and hailed a cab.

…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

From her seat, sixth row center, Brittany had been in awe. For nearly the entire two hours and ten minute show Rachel Berry commanded the stage. The production was hardly flawless, with the dancer especially messy, but Rachel was not only perfectly cast but elevated the material. She had become the star she had been destined to be. Walking out of the theatre Brittany was so happy for her old school mate.

When she reached the stage door she informed the guard of her name and was told to stand aside, right inside the blocked off area, until they got the "all clear" for guests. While waiting to get in, a large group high of school students started to line up against the barricades. The enthusiasm for the show made Brittany nostalgic. She imagined that was how glee club must have looked when they lined up at a stage door after seeing their first Broadway show together.

A tap on her shoulder and Brittany turned to see a young woman in her early twenties standing behind her. "You must be Brittany?" the woman asked.

She nodded.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Claire, Rachel's dresser. You can follow me up."

The women entered the stage door and headed down a short hallway and then up a single flight of stairs. A door with Rachel's name on the outside greeted them and Claire knocked.

"Come on in guys." Rachel yelled from inside.

Once inside Claire picked up a laundry basket from the floor by Rachel's makeup table and headed out with it. "Grab a seat she'll be right out. She's just getting her make-up off."

Brittany did as she was told and took a seat in a folding chair by the make-up table. The room smelled like flowers and an iPod was playing what sounded like meditative instrumental music. Brittany's immediate reaction to the room itself was that of comfort and home. The walls were painted an understated blue. There was a large comfy sofa on one wall and behind that a ledge filled with framed photos. Next to it a wardrobe rack filled with costumes that looked as beautiful on the rack as they had onstage. The make-up table had fresh flowers in a large vase and was neatly covered with make-up and hair supplies. On a table at the far end was a bowl of fresh fruit and two wig blocks that currently held the hairpieces Rachel had worn on stage. Next to it was a mini-fridge and microwave. The entire room was larger then some LA apartments Brittany had lived in.

The ledge of photos caught Brittany's attention. Standing up she walked over to investigate. Amongst the collection were photos from the red carpet on Tony night, photos with celebrities who visited backstage, one of Rachel in full show mode with a large group of her fellow actors at the Macy's Thanksgiving day parade, one with Rachel and her dads, one with Rachel and her dresser, a few with faces Brittany didn't know, and one that stopped Brittany in her tracks. Picking up the photo she stared into the faces of young naive kids and had to sit-down. She couldn't remember the last time she had seen a photo from their days at McKinley but there they all were. She was so engrossed in the memory she didn't hear Rachel enter the room.

"Long time ago, huh?"

Brittany looked up from the photo and smiled. "Sure is. I haven't seen this picture in forever."

Rachel walked over and took the frame from Brittany's grasp. "That photo has been up in every dressing space I've ever had. College, summer stock, tour, off Broadway and on. It's a reminder of everything I worked to achieve and what it took to get here."

Rachel placed the photo back on the shelf and started to walk away. Brittany stood and placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her. "And what you have achieved you certainly earned. You were incredible tonight Rachel, just incredible, and so I'm going to hug you."

As the two women hugged Claire came bounding back into the room. "So we have plans tonight or are you wanting rest with the four show weekend?"

Rachel broke away from the hug and went over to grab her jacket and purse from her chair. "Call Joe Allen's and see if they can manage a table for three. We'll have the car drop us over there to avoid anyone outside following us over and I'll just take a cab home after dinner."

"I saw the teenagers forming a mob when I was waiting. Is it like that every night?"

"Pretty much. But it's nice. I feel like I'm inspiring some of the next generation of artists."

"With that performance I would think more then a few."

Cupping her hand over her phone Claire leaned in. "That's what I keep telling her Brittany."

"Both of you stop it. Let's go sign some playbills and then grab dinner. You can tell me how talented I am while we eat."

At McKinley, fulfilling that request would have been required but Brittany didn't get that from the woman standing before her. It almost sounded like sarcasm. Brittany liked this Rachel Berry very much.

…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Since arriving in New York Quinn had developed a bit of a tradition. She spent an evening every other week seeing anything and everything New York theatre had to offer. When she saw tonight's show in the magazine she realized she had put it off long enough.

There was no ill will towards Rachel Berry it was more about what she represented. McKinley was easily on Quinn's mind being that she and Santana's had remained best friend but before now the thought of seeing Rachel on stage had made Quinn anxious. If the signing of her divorced papers meant a new life then biting the bullet and going to the show meant Quinn was ready to face the past and not have it control her.

It had been a cold night. Winter was still trying to hold it's grip on New York but following the show Quinn needed some time with her thoughts so instead of grabbing a cab she decided to walk home the thirty blocks. Wanting to avoid the tourists and theatre audiences filling Times Square she headed over to Ninth Avenue and would just cut over to the east side at the park. Hell's kitchen, as it was known to New Yorkers, had it's fair share of locals making their way to restaurants and bars but they did so with a purpose giving Quinn the time and space she needed.

Quinn Fabray couldn't remember the last time she had witnessed a performance that was more spot on and committed to the material or heard a voice that sold the score as Rachel had tonight. Her old high school rival was a very deserving theatre star and it was making Quinn heartsick because Rachel had to manage her success without much in the way of friends to support her. During high school they had been cruel to Rachel because she was different and different was bad. Ironically, as an adult, it was that uniqueness that separated the successful from the mediocre.

Mediocre had been something Quinn had grown accustomed to in her life. Being the secretly, damaged, popular, girl was hard work that provided little in the way of rewards. In college she had continued to do what everyone expected of her - good grades, handsome boyfriends, a diverse grouping of outside interests. The ironic part was as popular as she was the popularity in fact made her feel mediocre because she was always stopping herself from following the paths she wanted to follow out of fear of being different.

When her therapist back west had identified the pattern of behavior he wanted to play the 'family blame game'. The third time the therapist had tried to venture down that road with her Quinn quit therapy because she knew the real driving force of which her absentee dad had nothing to do with. This pressure was bigger then her father's expectations because the pressure was coming from society's expectations. Just like everyone else on the planet Quinn wanted to be liked so she did what was expected.

There were very few times in her life when Quinn could identify moments when she had stepped outside the box she had been placed in. Ironically most of the moments she could remember were as a student at McKinley. After that it wasn't until she finally told her husband she wanted a divorce that the secretly, damaged, popular, girl decided mediocre wouldn't do. Since arriving in New York she found herself feeling powerful again.

Although even in her most powerful moments Quinn couldn't hold a candle to the kind of confidence that Rachel Berry had shown on stage tonight. There was a good reason Quinn didn't continue down the path of performer. She was always being told she had to be able to give of herself in every role and Quinn didn't have that kind of vulnerability to offer the world but Berry sure did. Quinn admired it, she envied it, and she was mesmerized by it.

Quinn Fabray walked the final twenty blocks to the apartment with a head full of thoughts and tears of admiration rolling down her face.

…

Quinn did the best she could to pull herself together by the time she got to the apartment. Santana was her best friend and would do anything for her but Santana couldn't deal with her own dark emotions most of the time let alone deal with other people's. Turning the key in the lock Quinn could hear yelling in the apartment. That was good news because she was going to be able to sneak through without the third degree.

As Quinn entered she slowly waved a hello to her roommate and then went to the kitchen. From what Quinn heard, Santana was obviously having issues with work but was dressed for a night out. Quinn made a mental note to inquire about the outfit.

Walking back through the living room Quinn handed a glass of water to Santana and then gestured she was heading up to bed. Santana took the glass and smiled at her friend while continuing to argue with her boss. "I don't care what they think, that is what I get paid to do. They are looking out for themselves just like the party always does. We've been over this ground all night. Trust me, Mr. Mayor; there are times when you have to put your needs before that of the power brokers. Do I have to remind you how quickly most of them turned their backs on you while I was pulling your ass out of the fire?"

Once upstairs Quinn shut her door to muffle Santana's call. She then took a very long, hot, shower and got ready for bed. Before crawling in she went to her door and opened it halfway. Silence greeted her action so Santana must have been off the phone. Turning back towards sleep Quinn took in the view out her bedroom window and marveled at the city she now called home.

As she finally fell asleep she promised herself no more mediocre life. It was time to recapture the magic life offered. It was finally time to go after things that made her happy and the rest of the world could be damned.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Dinner at Joe Allen's was lovely. The place was loud enough to afford their table privacy but quiet enough, unlike ninety percent of the places in Manhattan, to carry on a civil conversation without having to scream across the table. With a weekend full of shows it was the only kind of place Rachel could manage spending time in and sill protect her instrument.

The McKinley grads enjoyed hot tea while Claire ordered a beer. Being so late at night their meals were all variations on salad. Rachel stuck to the leafy greens; Brittany ordered a small Cobb and Claire had one with grilled chicken. The conversation remained focused on Brittany's thoughts on the show, many of which pleased the other two women greatly.

Rachel was very impressed with Brittany's eye when it came to the cohesion of the cast. It was nice to know she wasn't imagining the sheer lack of respect for the work of the director or the choreographer. After having given Rachel praise Brittany dug right into the severe lack of polish on the show. She pointed out all of the weak spots Rachel was well aware of and a couple, since Rachel was highlighted in the numbers, that she had missed.

Pouring some more hot water into her teacup Rachel interjected. "I think I would feel differently if I knew they were trying or if the work was especially difficult but it's really not."

"Everything on that stage is simple stuff. The complexity is in the precision which means even the most untrained eye can see when it's not there. I'm surprised there's no fallout."

Claire jumped in. "It's been that way since before Rachel joined the show. When the director moved out to LA the quality, across the board, took a dive. "

Brittany shook her head. "It's sad to see especially when you have performers like Rachel giving the material a thousand percent."

Rachel blushed at the compliment but tried to remain humble. "I think that's why some bloggers have found my performance heavy handed."

"Rachel, there is no other way for you too play it. If you were at the cast's level then the vulnerable stuff would look stupid." Brittany said and then took the last bite from her salad.

From across the table Rachel smiled wide, her eyes on Brittany.

Brittany immediately noticed the focus was in her direction. "What?"

"You've grownup." The comment was soft and sincere.

The comment was funny considering Brittany had thought the same thing about Rachel while they were still at the theatre. "I might have missed out on the whole college thing and I still couldn't tell you half the stuff we learned in school but the one thing I understand is the work."

"Rachel, was telling me before the show you're quite the dancer and teacher." Claire offered.

"It's kind of her to say." Brittany said acknowledging Rachel's compliment.

"Now to just get me through this workshop without your boss killing me."

"We will get you there, Rachel. I promise. No matter what it takes."

"Well, if there is anything I need to do to get better just tell me. And if there is anything I can do for you to thank you for your help don't hesitate to ask."

…

After the cab dropped Claire off at some bar Rachel decided to walk the remaining ten blocks to her place. The cold, crisp, weather probably wasn't the best thing for her voice but what little stars that could be seen while walking along Central Park West were to comforting to pass up.

Despite a very rough day things had turned out so wonderfully. Rachel felt herself making a friend for the first time in a very long time. As she made her way to her big empty apartment she smiled because the person who was becoming her new friend was Brittany Pierce from Lima, Ohio.

…

After finishing up a nice meal with Rachel and Claire, Brittany grabbed the subway downtown. At this hour of night it could have been a good long time waiting on a 6 train but just as Brittany hit the platform a train pulled in. Her good subway karma quickly turned bad at 14th street when they announced a service issue that was causing delays. Instead of waiting for the MTA to get things fixed Brittany decided to walk the rest of the way to where she was staying in the East Village.

The night was cold but being it was New York the streets were filled with mostly college kids bouncing from one bar to the next. Stopping at what was becoming her favorite 24-hour coffee shop in the area Brittany got herself a hot tea and continued on her way to Lawrence's apartment.

Getting about three blocks from the apartment Brittany considered wandering into a local bar she had been debating going to since arriving in New York. Friends, who had been there described the place as very fun but understated, said one could easily find a great drink, a little dancing, or woman to chat with for the evening. The idea was very tempting but with everything going on with the show Brittany decided she didn't need the distraction. She removed her hand from the door to the bar, turned away, and finished the short walk to where she was staying.

…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The bartender smiled and placed one of her famous Martini's in front of Santana. "We thought you fell off the planet."

"No, it's just been hard finding the time to enjoy myself with all my work responsibilities. Almost didn't make it in tonight thanks to a never ending call with the office."

"That's what you get for helping to get that man elected."

Santana raised an eyebrow. "Marcia, he's not all bad."

"Tell that to his wife."

"We don't elect them for their personal lives. We elect them for their ability to help the city."

"True and I have been impressed with his commitment to social issues."

"See and who do you think gets to help keep those things high on his priority list? So with me in his camp he can't be all bad, can he?" Santana asked as she took a sip from her drink. "Wow, I forgot how much that flavor kicks you on the first sip."

"That's the universe telling you not to forgot us little people. Enjoy it. I'll be back around." As the bartender moved over to serve another patron Santana proceeded to slowly nurse her jalapeno infused martini. It was her favorite offering on the drink menu and something she hadn't enjoyed in a very long time.

Santana had first found the east village haunt some three years earlier. Back then it was one large space with little to offer but good drinks and loud music. About a year later a certain socialite had made a habit of drinking there with her then secret girlfriend. It had caused quite an underground stir amongst the regulars but Santana was always unfazed by the rich woman's presence.

Despite the whispers, regulars deserved some credit as not a single one of them went running to the media outing anyone. It turned out that was exactly what the socialite had wanted and after learning of Santana's PR work she approached her one night to ask advice. Over drinks that evening a plan was hatched. Santana worked some media magic and the biggest coming out story of the year was being mentioned in all the biggest news outlets and the bar was being mentioned as well.

Overnight the place was where women came to play in New York and the socialite soon became a silent partner in the business. A three-month remodel and a star studded reopening and it was transformed from downtown dive to downtown chic. It managed to keep it's 'all welcoming' energy but was certainly a giant step up in every way.

Thanks to Santana's part in it's transformation she always drank there for free and was able to get most of her condo down payment thanks to the consulting fee she had gotten working on the coming out story and the subsequent revitalizing of her favorite girl bar. Ironically it had been that job that had got the attention of the soon to be Mayor's team and had led her from having a life to having none at all.

The insane attention on the place had died down some which made it much nicer. Gone were the curiosity seeking velvet rope types, the nosey paparazzi, and tourists. It was back to being a place for people who needed a place to belong. In fact the last time Santana had been in, which was well before the November election cycle, she had even seen a major closeted Hollywood actress graphically enjoying the company of another woman on the dance floor. Not a single person batted an eyelash at the display and it never turned up in Page Six.

On this night the front bar was a collection of chatty types who didn't want to have to yell over the music pounding in the other two rooms. Santana always loved that about the place. There was always one room where you could still carry on a conversation without having to scream. Collections of couples, some older then others, were doing everything from taking advantage of the relative quiet in order to talk at polite distances to completely swallowing each other's faces. "Some things about the place would never change." Santana thought as she enjoyed more of her drink.

At the far end of the bar, by the entrance to one of the other rooms, Santana noticed a woman in her early 40's. She was fit, overdressed, and blonde. She seemed to be alone and enjoying the same drink Santana had been enjoying. Perhaps on a different evening Santana might have played games but she was too tired tonight for anything but a direct approach. Picking up her glass she made her way over to the woman. As she got closer Santana grew more intrigued by the confidence she was reading off the blonde. As luck would have it, when she got within a few feet, two people sitting next to her vacated their places and headed hand in hand for the door. Casually Santana moved in towards one of the seats. "Is anyone sitting here?"

The woman smiled knowingly and gestured towards the chair. "Help yourself."

The accent was definitely European of some kind but not exactly identifiable when blended with the music that was bleeding into the main room. This fact only served to motivate Santana more. She took the seat closest and placed her drink on the bar. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Is this your first time here?"

The blonde lifted her glass to her lips and took a drink. "What makes you think that?"

It was a fine balance between answering the question and sounding like she was repeating a bad pick up line. Santana decided to go with the honest and sincere approach. "It was getting so I thought knew everyone who came by this place on a Friday night. Although I haven't been here in a few months you don't look familiar to me."

"I am in New York for the week and decided to go out and enjoy myself." The look that punctuated the statement made for a very clear message.

"This is a great place to do that." Santana offered before enjoying the last sip of her martini.

"So I have noticed. Can I get you another drink?"

"I'm okay. I'm actually feeling the urge to dance. Would you like to join me?"

"I would like that very much." The blonde finished what was left in her glass, got up from the stool, and waited to follow Santana through the maze of bodies filling the dance floor.

…

The biggest song of the year was vibrating the room, bodies were moving up against one another to the beat, and everyone was having a good time. Despite the mass of humanity Santana was weaving through she could still feel the blonde's eyes on her. Normally something this easy was boring but Santana had been long over due for a fun night out. She needed to let herself go and she had found someone quite lovely willing to join her.

Finding a spot on the dance floor they began a nice respectful distance from one another and started moving to the music. Although they were a good three feet away the eye contact held and soon the distance between them grew closer and closer. The blonde made the first move wrapping her arms around Santana's waist and drawing their bodies together. "What's your name?" The blonde yelled into Santana's ear.

Leaning towards the blonde Santana got as close as possible to punctuate what was building between them and spoke her name just loud enough for the other woman to hear. Santana then remained where she was, still moving to the music, and making sure her breathe was being felt on the woman's neck. After a little while she asked the woman's name only to step slightly away from the woman's grasp before she could answer. The response to her tease was sly grin.

Dancing almost an entire song as close as they could to one another without touching built the anticipation very nicely. Unable to take it anymore Santana pulled the blonde close. They remained staring at one another and moving until the next song began when the blonde leaned in and introduced herself. "It's Amelia."

Feeling the warm breathe on her neck and motivated by their bodies pressed together Santana moved and then captured Amelia's lips. Gentle enough to leave them somewhere to go but aggressive enough to keep things interesting Santana found the kiss exhilarating. It seemed Amelia did as well as her hands started to roam and her lips parted.

It didn't take long for Amelia to lean in one more time and whisper a very inviting offer. It took even less time for Santana to lead them both out of the bar and into a cab.

...

The blonde rolled over and ran two long manicured fingers down the length of Santana's naked back. "You don't have to run off if you don't want too. The bed is plenty big enough for both of us."

Santana stood up, found her clothing, and started to dress. Turning to the woman she gave her most sincere smile. "I don't do sleepovers."

The older woman laughed at the honesty as she rolled out of bed and put on a robe that had been lying on a nearby chair. "Seems you got double lucky since I don't tend to fancy sleepovers much either."

"I knew there was something about you I liked the moment I laid eyes on you."

"Careful Santana that might qualify as flirting."

Santana took a seat on the bed; slide on her heels, and smiled. "True."

"Would you like some room service or coffee before you go?"

Santana stood and made her way towards the woman, whose name now escaped her, and then kissed her gently on the lips. "No, I'm fine. Thank you again for a nice time."

The woman smiled and stole one more kiss. "You're very welcome."

...

After climbing out of the cab a few blocks from her apartment Santana made her way into the Starbucks.

"Morning, Santana." the young manager said as she made her way to the register. "The usual?"

"Not this morning Joe. Can I just do a venti coffee?"

"Sure."

After only a moment he had poured her coffee and handed it to her across the counter. Santana pulled a five from her pocket and gave it over. "Keep the change."

"Thanks Santana. Have a nice day."

As she made her way out of the store Santana was sure she heard the other guy who was working snicker, "Someone got lucky."

Santana wasn't sure 'lucky' was exactly right but she had enjoyed herself. It had been awhile since she had an evening like the one she had. When she found herself single Santana was not entirely willing to jump into another relationship so it was always easier to keep things casual then go through the hoops of dating. Her past, frequent, casual, behavior wasn't something she was especially proud of but it had been her MO when she first started going to the bar and it had, indirectly, lead her towards a career fast track. They say things happen for a reason and Santana couldn't argue. The fact was the realistic life goals were coming true. She would cling to those and keep the rest of her life as uncomplicated as possible.

. . .

After opening the front door to the apartment Santana immediately slipped off her heels and then as quietly as possible shut and relocked the front door behind her. With more then two thirds of a cup of coffee left she then placed what was left of her drink in the fridge for later. Although it was a little after six she figured she should probably try and get a few hours sleep before tackling the rest of Saturday. Soon after crawling into bed she had, for the first time in a long time, gone right to sleep.

…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It was the first time that Quinn had felt this well rested since moving to New York. As she made her way downstairs she saw Santana sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee from a Starbuck's cup, reading the paper, and eating half a bagel. Before saying a word Quinn poured herself a cup of coffee, dropped another bagel half in the toaster, and then grabbed a jar of peanut butter from the fridge. Taking a slow gratifying sip from her mug she smiled at Santana. "Morning." Looking up from what she was reading Santana returned the salutation and then grabbed a bite from her bagel. "How late were you up last night?" Quinn asked, curious as to how her friend would answer.

Santana went back to skimming the paper. "Late. Some times convincing that man to trust my instincts is like pulling teeth. You would think after this long he would get it."

"You're the one who went into public relations and politics."

"It shouldn't be this difficult all the time. There is something called common sense."

Quinn laughed. "If that were true we might both be out of jobs."

"You have a point." The toaster took that moment to pop up and Quinn proceeded to throw peanut butter on her bagel while Santana took another sip from her coffee. "So Quinn, what had you all worked up last night?"

Quinn put the dirty knife in the dishwasher. She was hoping Santana hadn't noticed. It appeared she had. "Worked up?"

"Unless you were out having a blind woman do your face at Sephoria, you had been crying."

"It's no big deal." Quinn deflected taking a seat at the table.

"Bull, and if you tell me you are having regrets about the divorce I will kick your ass."

"It wasn't anything to do with the divorce."

"I knew something was up." Santana said gratified but concerned. "Is everything okay?"

Quinn stared at her coffee cup. "You don't want to know."

"Quinn, come on, I'm being all "best friend" here. Lay it on me."

"I went to the theatre last night."

Santana placed the paper she had been reading aside and sat forward in her seat. "Please tell you didn't see that depressing new play in midtown."

Quinn foolishly stalled. "Worse."

"Worse? What could be worse then that?"

"I finally saw the show Rachel's in."

For a split second silence overwhelmed the room and then Santana pounced. "I take it back there is something worse. What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking I needed to do it. Get it over with, celebrate the past instead of running from it."

Santana shook her head. "And instead of celebrating, knowing you and the condition you were in when you got home, you walked the entire way home, dwelling on the past, and crying your eyes out."

"So what? It was a good thing."

"Having a 'cry' is never a good thing Quinn."

"Who says?"

"Me." Santana said taking another drink of her coffee.

Quinn reflected on things for a moment and then threw caution to the wind. "This is exactly why when I got home last night I was glad that you were on the phone."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Taking another moment Quinn looked directly at Santana trying to convey as much soft honesty as possible. "Because I knew you would react this way."

"What way?"

"Judgmentally, because you don't deal with certain things."

Quinn watched as defensive Santana started to appear. "What are you talking about?"

"Emotions. Okay? You don't deal well with certain emotions."

"So what?"

"So, you are my best friend and some times I think what you need more then anything in this world is a good cry."

The words seemed to catch Santana off guard. They had their share of honest conversations in the past but typically yelling was involved. Quinn knew this was about to go one of two ways, fight or flight. Perhaps because Quinn's observation was made with the best intentions Santana opted for the later. "I want to get to the gym before it gets to crowded. You coming?"

Quinn shook her head and then relented. "Sure."

"Great." Santana grabbed her coffee cup and headed upstairs. "Leave here in about twenty."

The Starbuck's cup in her hand didn't go unnoticed and neither had the sound of the front door opening at around seven that morning. There was no judgment on Quinn's part but at the same time she knew she was right. She had to address things with Santana, even if it was going to take forever to get through to her. Her friend had a lot more going on in that head of hers then she let on and the last thing Quinn wanted was to see was Santana ending up continuing down her current path. She was capable of so much warmth, compassion, and love but those pieces of her were being pushed farther and farther down.

Santana's crash course in emotional emptiness had started five years before and showed no signs of letting up. Quinn knew there was one drastic step she could take but was worried of the outcome. So putting her plate in the dishwasher Quinn resigned herself to the fact she would have to table this discussion for another time and went upstairs to get ready for the gym.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It never failed. When Santana and Quinn went to the gym on weekend afternoons it made the weekday morning rushes seem empty. If they were back in Ohio they could probably have their choice of machines any hour of any day but here in New York, at her over priced gym, they had to wait almost twenty minutes to get machines. Considering the breakfast conversation this made things rather awkward. Santana didn't want to talk about things especially when those things were her emotions but there was no way she was going to give her old friend the satisfaction of knowing she was right.

The two made small talk about people on the cover of entertainment magazines until they finally managed two machines. The miracle about that was they were actually next to one another. Santana tried not to make life a constant competition but today, after the night and morning she had, she needed a race. So for five miles Santana had her iPod on, her water bottle and her towel at the ready, and her eyes constantly glancing over at Quinn's speed and distance. Somewhere about mile three Santana gained the ground she needed but instead of setting into an even pace she actually sped up. When her five miles were over she got the chance to enjoy an extra mile and a half of light jogging before Quinn finished.

When Quinn was done she slowed her treadmill down to a nice steady walk, toweled her forehead, and took a drink. "Someone forgot to tell me today was race day."

Santana smiled on the inside, while trying to remain cool on the outside. "What do you mean?"

"That was the worst case of rubbernecking I have ever seen."

Santana was caught. "So sue me. I needed some motivation."

"And I see you got it."

"What I got was a good run." Turning off the machine, Santana wiped it down and then grabbed her water bottle from the holder. Making her way to the weight machines she didn't wait for Quinn. She wasn't trying to push her friend away. She simply couldn't stop herself.

Quinn acted quickly and followed suit having to jog slightly to catch up to her roommate. "You know if you got out of the office more often, perhaps went on a date once and a while you wouldn't have all this pent up energy."

The tone of voice from Quinn was taunting. The retaliation would have been easy. Instead Santana turned in Quinn's direction and silently gave her a look. The message was loud and clear. Quinn stopped pushing things, picked a machine, and begin her arm workout.

They both began their circuits in silence. It didn't last long though. After Quinn finished her first circuit she continued the original intended line of questioning. "Santana, I only bring up getting you out of the office once and while because you've seem really stressed. When I first moved you weren't so worked up all the time. Hell, you weren't this worked up during the tightest election this city has had in ten years."

Santana knew Quinn meant well. "I appreciate you looking out for me but I'm okay. It's just been busy. New year, new political hurdles, it's simply me adjusting to the new pace. By summer I should be back to my fun, sarcastic, witty, self."

Quinn raised an eyebrow. "I didn't say anything about your sarcastic side going anywhere."

Santana grabbed her ear buds and put them in. "Funny."

The rest of the workout would have been mindless but Quinn had opened Pandora's box. Fact was Santana knew she had been unusually moody. She had finally reached the next professional plateau but instead of it getting easier it was getting harder. The number of players to keep tabs on, and therefore the number of people she had to stay three moves ahead of, was multiplying, and truth be told, everything Quinn was worried about was coming true. Santana's brain was being worked overtime but with nothing to pour her heart and soul into she was growing even more cynical and cold and there was nothing Santana could do to stop it because she refused to fail.

It hadn't been a goal to get this way. It had been a series of events both personal and professional that forced her to lock herself away. If it wasn't for having Quinn around Santana was well aware she would be on the fast track to a complete freak out. Santana could never tell Quinn but she was the last ounce of humanity in her life left to believe in and the only person in her life who Santana had to fight herself from pushing away.

…

Quinn knew she was starting to get to Santana because as quiet as Santana had been on the walk home Quinn could see the wheels turning. Perhaps she was being slightly selfish but Quinn wanted her best friend back and not the stranger that she had been living with for the past few months.

The dating reference had been a low blow because Quinn knew damn well the seven am arrival that morning wasn't a coffee run but Santana coming home from somewhere. When Quinn had first moved in it had been Santana's pattern. Every few weeks for a couple of nights Santana would go out alone and not come home until morning. She would be closed off the next day and extremely moody, much like she was on this day. It wasn't until the fall, when her work got especially busy, that the early mornings had ended. Quinn thought maybe that was the end of it. She had thought wrong.

When they got back to the apartment Santana grabbed a shower while Quinn checked her email. She tried to keep her work at the office, unlike the way she had operated the last five years of her life, but as the new person at the firm it was impossible. Surprisingly her inbox was pretty light with only a couple emails from senior partners and one from her co-counsel on a case they had been trying to settle. Quinn returned all the messages that need responses when something in her inbox caught her eye.

Over the past month Quinn had exchanged messages with her old high school friend Brittany Pierce. She was in New York working as an assistant choreographer and dance captain on some project in the city. They had planned on trying to grab dinner as soon as Brittany settled in. The complicated part was that Brittany was the heartbreak that had started Santana detaching from the world.

A month or so of sad phone calls to Quinn and then Santana seemed to be better overnight. The truth was her friend started to push away the pain and began pouring herself into work and casual hook-ups. On the surface everything looked fine but if living under Santana's roof had shown Quinn anything it was that things were anything but fine.

Quinn wasn't sure how to proceed. She wanted to see Brittany and she had even hoped that maybe if Santana and Brittany were to cross paths after all this time maybe something good would come out of it. On the other hand, Santana didn't deal well with interference and maybe Brittany didn't deserve having to deal with this new Santana.

Quinn was about to shoot off an email to her old high school friend when she heard the water upstairs in Santana's bathroom turn off. Quinn took it as a sign and shut down her email server. A decision like this required a little more thought as it could change the course of everything for all of them.

...


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

An insane week of workshop rehearsals on top of an eight show Broadway schedule and how was Rachel spending what should have been her day off? Working her ass off while enduring brutal ridicule. It was the lunch break and between bites of food Rachel was trying to get past the latest section of the new number that was giving her issues. She had the singing down but according to Lawrence the dance was once again a mess.

At least today Rachel wasn't the only one on the receiving end of his ranting. Samantha and the boys were also in rehearsal and more then once during the morning session he snapped at them. Rachel was in the show so his job included giving her feedback but snapping at the director and writers of the show in front of the cast was completely unprofessional in her book. It seems she wasn't the only one to think so as the producer even dropped in and pulled him out of rehearsal to have a chat. After the discussion Lawrence began to choose his method of criticism carefully but still found backhanded ways to convey his distaste for everything from Rachel's abilities to the speed at which the rehearsal piano player was playing the score.

There was no reason to dwell on the negative though. Stepping up to the mirrors again she started from the top and sang through the number as her feet attempted to do what was asked of her. Rachel neglected to notice a pair of eyes on her until she heard soft applause at the end. Looking in the mirror she noticed Samantha in the doorway. "I thought everyone had gone to lunch."

Samantha tucked a stray strand of her long red hair out of her face and smiled. "I found a quiet corner to make a few phone calls and then heard singing. Thought I would investigate."

"I need to give the show what it deserves."

The director laughed. "I thought I did that when I cast you."

"It's nice of you to say but we both know I have a lot of work to do."

Samantha entered the rehearsal room closing the door behind her. The woman was as striking as she was talented. Even in her casual attire, dressed in jeans and a sweater, the Brit looked ten years younger then Rachel was certain she had to be when one considered her vast array of credits. "Can we talk for a second?"

Grabbing her water bottle and taking a swig, Rachel took a seat and waited for the chips to fall. She did everything she could to keep her nerves at bay. "Sure."

Samantha made her way over to where Rachel was sitting and grabbed a chair. As she sat the energy in the room felt very serious. "Its no secret rehearsal has been bumpy."

"Which is why I am spending every waking moment with the material."

"I think you misunderstand. Rachel, I couldn't be happier with the work you're doing. I had heard stories of your work ethic but getting to watch it first hand has been a pleasure. Casting you is probably the happiest decision I have made on this project so far."

Rachel didn't have to look at herself in the mirror to know she was blushing. "That's very kind of you."

"What I'm not as happy with is my decision to bring Lawrence on board." The statement was blunt but matter of fact.

"Don't be upset about him on my account. If I'm not doing what he wants on stage then it's my job to do the homework to get there."

"We're getting the feeling it's bigger then that. What I'm telling you needs to remain private."

"Of course."

"We called his agent today to see if they could speak to him about his attitude and they informed me they aren't representing him any longer. They dropped him from their roster last week after a rather unprofessional argument at their offices." Rachel sat silently drinking her water and left the talking to Samantha. "We are on a tight time frame and he is growing increasingly unpredictable. I've spoken to the team and we think we might have a solution based on the chat you and I had late last week. After making a few calls my idea sounds promising but first we wanted your thoughts."

"Samantha, it's kind of you to consider me but I didn't come onto this project with thoughts on staffing and I certainly shouldn't offer them now."

The director smiled. "Fair point but I think you could help. We were wondering if you thought Brittany could step in and take over.

The idea was out of left field and obvious at the same time. Rachel didn't hesitate. "She absolutely could but I suspect your issue will be she's staying with Lawrence. Something tells me that might complicate things."

"We've got that covered. The management office is crunching numbers now to see about housing for her. We just wanted to see if you felt she was up for it."

"The company already seems to love her, she's got an extensive resume out in LA, and has been saving my ass on this project since our first dance rehearsal."

"Sounds like we are all on the same page then. Let's keep this between us for now since we can't move on this until we are certain we have plan B ready to go."

"I won't say a word." Rachel meant it.

Samantha rose from her seat. "In the mean time, go do something with what's left of your lunch break. I can't have you burning out on me."

Rachel knew Samantha was right. Grabbing her iPhone and her bag she headed towards the door of the rehearsal room. "I'm going downstairs to grab a hot tea can I bring you back one?

"Sure. Green if they have it."

Rachel put her earbuds in and headed to the elevator. Shuffling to a play list that had nothing to do with musical theatre she rode the elevator down so proud of Brittany but also worried about the fall out. As the door opened to the cold, crisp, afternoon air she was struck with a great idea.

…

As soon as Rachel returned she handed Samantha both a hot tea and a possible solution to their problems. Samantha took the tea and thought on what Rachel had said. "I think if you are okay with it, that sounds like a perfect solution. It would certainly speed up the timeline."

"I can't let on to the why or she will get uncomfortable but I still think I can gently persuade it." Rachel said blowing on her hot tea.

Samantha nodded towards the door. "Here is your chance."

Brittany, along with two other dancers in the company, had come giggling back into the rehearsal room. Whatever they had been talking about turned into a brief dance number between the three of them and then ended with even more giggling. A flash of the past momentarily stopped Rachel in her tracks. Perhaps it was because the other two female dancers were similar in feature to Brittany's old high school "besties" but for a split second they were all seventeen again and living in Ohio.

Rachel waited for Brittany to go over to grab her water bottle and head out to fill it before grabbing her own and following. About half way down the long corridor to the water cooler Rachel caught up. "How was lunch?"

Brittany stopped and turned in Rachel's direction. "It was good. The three of us were bad and went and had burgers. We then decided to walk them off by doing some window-shopping. Going to have to take it easy with the dancing for the first hour back." The laughter that followed Brittany's confession of greasy food was infectious. Rachel couldn't help but join in as they continued down the hall. "How about you Rachel? How was your lunch?"

"I worked through lunch. Trying to get these moves down."

"You have to stop worrying so much about it. You're doing great. Lawrence is just overtired or something. He's being extra critical for some reason. Just let it roll off you."

"I'm trying." Rachel said as she reached the water cooler and started to fill her bottle.

"Well, your doing great."

"Thanks. You're a big part of that. And actually I had an idea of how I could thank you for all your help."

"You've done so much already."

"It's not a big deal and in some way you would be helping me out too."

Brittany seemed curious. "What is it?"

"I know you've been sleeping on Lawrence's pullout since you got here and that can't be comfortable for either one of you." Rachel stated as she finished filling her bottle and then took Brittany's from her to fill. "And my dad's gave me that amazing two bedroom place uptown when I graduated college. The spare room only gets used when they come visit and it's so big that it can get a little lonely."

Brittany looked at Rachel quizzically. "Okay."

Rachel handed Brittany back the full water bottle. "I'm saying you should get off that sofa and move in with me. Rent free of course."

"Rachel, I couldn't put you out like that."

"That's what I'm saying. You wouldn't be. You would be keeping me company and it would give you some space and privacy."

"I don't know Rachel."

"Oh, come on. Tell you what, think about it during rehearsal and then after we are done here today I promise not to take no for an answer and then help you grab your stuff so you can move in." Rachel laughed and then headed back towards the rehearsal room leaving Brittany frozen in place. "I'll see you back in there."

As soon as Rachel entered the rehearsal room she caught Samantha's eye and nodded.

…


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

When she walked into Rachel's apartment Brittany could easily see why she thought it too large for one person to live in. The downstairs was a floor plan that was more then twice the size of Lawrence's place. Immediately upon entering there was a full bath to the right across from an open kitchen that wasn't an eat-in but was still filled with all the necessary amenities. Two steps down from that level was a spacious living room complete with a gas fireplace and off of it a very nice sized bedroom with a view of the brownstone across the street. Tucked away in a corner between the kitchen and living room was a small spiral staircase.

What was at the top of the stairs really blew Brittany's mind. A very small open space overlooked the downstairs. Rachel had placed an antique desk and chair thereby making it an office but all Brittany could think of when looking at the room was how had the furniture made it up there. Off that space was another large room, about the same square feet as the living room. Rachel had turned it into a tastefully decorated master suite. It had a beautiful king sized bed and a dresser that seemed to match her desk. And if the walk in closet was impressive Brittany wasn't sure how to describe the master bath and it's separate state of the art shower and whirlpool tub.

Opposite the bed there were large sliding glass doors covered with gorgeous tie back drapes in a muted color and made of very understated but still heavy fabric that if needed could block the outside light. The doors exited onto a rooftop, which was shared by Rachel's next-door neighbors and had been furnished with comfy all-weather outdoor pieces to lounge around on. Rachel had confessed as much as she loved her apartment, especially after making some recent upgrades to it, her favorite place was the rooftop.

Even on a Broadway salary there would be no way for Rachel to afford a place like this without some consistent film and television money kicked in. It was a good thing Rachel's dads had thought ahead. They decided when she was quite young that instead of giving her a car or a trip to Europe for her college graduation that they would buy her an apartment in New York. They bought it when she was five years old during the very week Rachel had won her first talent show. It was before the big real estate boom and before the neighborhood had really taken off so they had gotten the place for a pretty reasonable rate or as reasonable as New York real estate could be. As Rachel grew older renters helped much of the mortgage along until her twenty-second birthday when they all flew to New York. That night after dinner and a show her dads presented Rachel her gift. Brittany couldn't imagine anyone in her family ever thinking that far ahead about anything.

After the tour Rachel gave Brittany some space to settle into her new room. With one big duffle bag and two back packs the process didn't take very long. After twenty minutes Brittany was unpacked and her room was organized

Putting her belongings into drawers and closets felt nice. Brittany had been living out of bags for far too long. Even her last place in Los Angeles had been lacking in space or creature comforts. Now that she was going to be settled for at least a month or so there was one thing she wanted to get for her room and had hoped Rachel wouldn't mind. "Rachel?"

The actress looked up from the script she had been studying. "You all moved in?"

Brittany entered the living room and took a seat on the sofa. "I am. Thank you again for opening your home."

"It was my pleasure. Like I said, you're helping me out, the place won't feel so empty anymore. Is there anything you need to go out and get? If you let me know what you might need I can point you towards the places in the neighborhood to look."

"I think I'm good. Although I might need to get some bath towels."

"I have plenty. Help yourself. They are in the small closet in the bathroom down here and that's yours so feel free to fill up the cabinets with your stuff. Other then towels and a few other things the shelves are pretty empty."

"Great. And I didn't notice any plants in here. Do you mean if I get a small something for my room?"

"Not at all. Only reason I don't have any is I tend to kill them."

"They're pretty easy to care for with a little water and some light.

"If it will make the place fill more like home for you feel free to get a few for out here as well."

"You wouldn't mind?"

"Not at all..." Before Rachel could continue music could be heard coming from Brittany's room.

Brittany jumped up and headed to her room having recognized the noise. "My phone. Be right back." Grabbing the phone on the nightstand Brittany answered it right before it went to voice mail. " Hello."

"Brittany? It's Samantha."

From her place on the sofa Rachel did the best she could to ease drop on the conversation happening in the bedroom. As soon as she heard Brittany say whom it was her heart leapt. It wasn't like she had intended to interfere in Brittany's life out of any malice, in fact just the opposite. This would be a giant opportunity for Brittany. Although Rachel knew somewhere inside that the part of herself that made decisions from a small selfish place was as excited as well. With Lawrence off the project the entire working environment of the show would improve one hundred percent. Of course the difference between old Rachel and new Rachel is that she recognized the greater importance was that Brittany's entire career path could very well improve for the better. She was proud to have been apart of placing her on that path. Rachel only hoped the Brittany would see it the same way.

…


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

It was maybe eight seconds after Rachel heard Brittany say goodbye that the yelling had started. Now twenty minutes later they were at the same impasse but at least the volume was more under control.

Sadness had replaced anger for Brittany. "I'm not the stupid blonde from high school any more Rachel. I've grown up and I know when I have been set up."

Using her best 'I understand tone' Rachel continued to try to take the anger from the fight. Staying as calm as possible she did what she did best. "Brittany, you can't honestly call this a setup. They came to me ready to fire him. They came to me wanting to hire you. They needed to act fast and you were under his roof. Would having you move in come to me as quickly had this not happened? Probably not. But I'm glad it did because I think this is going to be great for both of us. I also think you are perfect for the project. The two things are only related by circumstances. I wasn't playing you when I said it gets lonely in this big apartment by myself and I'm wasn't lying the other night when I said that, other then Claire, I have very few friends in New York. I consider you on that list so who better to have as a roommate and who better to see offered a promotion." Rachel made her way to the staircase, her words having silenced Brittany's ire. "Now I'm going to head upstairs and give you a chance to think about everything. Whatever you decide I will support you but I really hope whatever you decide you don't move out."

Reaching her bedroom Rachel's nerves were frayed not because of the situation with Brittany, something told her everything there would work out just fine. She had realized that she had told herself offering Brittany a place to stay had been for the good of the show when in fact everything Rachel had said moments before was the real truth. She had reached many of her gold star dreams but Rachel Berry was lonely.

Lying in the dark Brittany repeatedly played the argument with Rachel in her head. She wasn't sure if Rachel's words were sinking in or if it was the tiny part of her that was intrigued by the offer but she pulled out her laptop and started to do some research. She was online for about a half hour when she grabbed her cell phone and dialed. After two rings the other end picked up. "I hope I'm not calling to late."

"Not at all Brittany." Samantha said kindly.

"I've given it a lot of thought."

"And?"

Brittany took a very deep breath. "If you're certain this is a good idea and if you're certain that things will be handled professionally I would be very honored to take you up on your offer."

"That is wonderful news. We have rehearsal scheduled for ten am tomorrow but do you think you can meet me at 8am at the coffee shop around the corner from the studio to start talking things through?"

Doubt started to rise as the weight of what she was taking on became more real. She climbed out of bed and started to pace. "Do you honestly have time to make such a drastic artistic change?"

"I'm going to change up the rehearsal schedule to give you time to work out the rest of the show. The producers also called the union and got permission to add an additional rehearsal week into the schedule. We will have to toss out the old material but since he only got three numbers done it won't push us back to far. And remember it's only a workshop it's not like we are facing a Broadway opening in less then a month."

Taking a very deep breath Brittany stopped pacing. "If we have to go over everything can we plan on 7am at the coffee shop instead?"

Samantha laughed in a way that made Brittany know the director knew she was about to get what she wanted. "I can certainly do that. I will see you at seven. Coffee is on me."

As Brittany turned off the phone she felt unbelievably excited and completely terrified. She pulled her iPod from her bag and put in her ear-buds. Dialing it to the music from the show Brittany hit play and then climbed into bed. The score washed over her as she laid in bed. Despite the nerves she somehow managed to fall asleep at only nine at night and dreamed in dance.

...

It was cold outside but Rachel Berry sat dressed in warm clothes and wrapped in a blanket. Staring out at the parts of the city she could see from her roof Rachel's mind raced in ways she hadn't let it in years.

In the distance she could see lights on in other apartments. It was still very early and the city was still very much alive. Trying to distract herself from her own life she picked out one floor of an apartment building that looked to be about two streets over. Her imagination opened and she found herself writing the lives of the people who lived there. As her mind wandered the existence she was writing for that apartment formed and the weight of the earlier self-realization turned to sadness as soon as she realized the kind of story she had woven.

In her mind an elderly couple that loved each other more then anything else in the world owned the apartment. They had lived there during their entire married life. They had raised two children in that apartment and were now enjoying the company of their many grandchildren. The couple had shared their ups and downs but as they sat enjoying a nice dinner and a glass of wine in front of the television each of them knew that they loved the other more now then the day they fell in love.

If every role Rachel played she had to pull from parts of herself including those parts she never knew she had in her. Rachel was great at her art because falling in love was the most common emotion in musical theatre and she was certain being in love was one thing she had never really been. It was also the one thing she was beginning to think she would also never experience.

People that knew her would have probably argued the point but for Rachel the fact was that the teenage angst of dating the captain of the football team or the dreamy singer wasn't real love. It was the whimsy of young hormones and peer pressure. Falling in love, real love, was something that could only happen when a person was older and knew what there was in the world to be passionate about, or angry about, or sad about. Rachel knew all those things but what she didn't know was love.

Lounging on the roof Rachel nearly fell asleep until a car horn down below blared. Gathering up her blanket she went inside and got ready for bed. Crawling into the king sized bed, she rolled all the way over to the right side, pulled a pillow to her chest, and slept as if she wasn't alone.

…


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Her ipod was in a loop running music from the show. A notebook was open on the table with pages of ideas scribbled down. Having gotten to the coffee shop at six am Brittany was already done with her first couple of cups when Samantha arrived at seven.

The first order of business was addressing the six voicemails Brittany had on her phone from Lawrence. Each one filled with more anger. Samantha listened to all of them and then returned Brittany's phone to her. "Keep these on there. If you are willing I would like to make sure we make copies just in case."

Brittany's concern grew. "In case what?"

"He tries to make bigger waves. It's nothing to worry about. It's only a precaution. You just stay focused on the show. So, where would you like to start?" Samantha asked as she waved the waitress over to their table. "Can I get a hot tea and and an egg white scramble?" The waitress nodded, filled Brittany's empty mug, and went to put the order in. "Aren't you ordering?"

Brittany shook her head. "Way to nervous."

"There is no reason to be. I know from what I have seen already you will be fine. Now let's get down to business."

...

Almost three hours, and a giant tip for their waitress, later the two women had covered the show front to back. Samantha was extremely impressed with Brittany's new vision for the dance in the show. The younger blonde had put a dance spin on the story that Samantha hadn't considered and it was beginning to make her want to elevate her direction as well.

Despite the amount of positive reinforcement and creative tennis they had played at breakfast Samantha knew Brittany was nervous and the numerous cups of coffee were probably not helping any. So as they walked from the shop to the rehearsal studios Samantha thought it best too get Brittany to think about anything but work. "How long were you in LA?"

"Almost nine years. I moved out there soon after graduating high school."

"For college?"

"No, to dance. I opted to have life teach me what I knew school never could."

"That had to be a rough transition at such a young age. What little time I spent in LA in my twenties was hard even with agents and managers working on my behalf."

Brittany nodded. "It was without a doubt a complicated first couple of years but I took a lot of classes and met people and eventually the work followed."

"I'm not surprised people were drawn to your abilities. You are beautiful to watch." Samantha offered with much admiration.

"It's nice of you to say."

"And I'm sure your optimism was also a plus. In the short time we've been working together I haven't seen an ounce of negativity."

"I don't see the point."

"Well, it's impressive. You don't typically meet people who have worked steady in this profession as long as you have without an ounce of cynicism. When mixed with your talent it makes people want to be around you." Samantha placed her hands into the pockets of her jeans.

"Thank you but there is something to say for your background and education."

Samantha smiled. "Sounds as if I wasn't the only person doing my research."

Brittany began to stammer. "You know, I really wasn't trying to be sneaky or anything I just like knowing who I am working with."

Samantha touched Brittany's arm gently and looked at her reassuringly. "I like that you did. Shows you care who you work with and since you said yes, I guess I passed." If Samantha didn't know better she would have sworn she saw Brittany blush. It was an appealing sight but now wasn't the time for such distractions. "Some times I think life was the best preparation for what I do now."

"I envy your path."

Arriving at the studio Samantha held the door open. "There is nothing to envy Brittany. We are colleges and collaborators. How we got here is inconsequential." She could see mild panic coming off of Brittany. "This is your first day working as a choreographer on a Broadway workshop. No matter what happens this show will be something you never forget. Just trust yourself and you will be wonderful."

...

Rachel caught sight of Samantha and Brittany entering the room and immediately all her worry lifted. Brittany looked slightly terrified and still not very happy with her but Samantha seemed calm and composed. Fingers crossed, it was all going to work out for the best.

Before rehearsal began Rachel noticed as Samantha, the lead producer, and Brittany had a brief conversation where Brittany handed over her phone. The exchange seemed odd and Rachel made a mental note to ask about it once Brittany calmed down a little.

Following the exchange Samantha got everyone's attention and announced the change in staffing. It was the first time Rachel had ever remembered seeing a sincerely positive reaction to a switch such as this one. Lawrence had obviously made no friends during his short time on the project. As one of the other blondes from the dance company was named the new dance captain the company actually applauded. Brittany spoke briefly about her desire for everyone to pull together and make the show great. Rachel smiled inside and out at her new roommate's confidence.

Following a few words from the show's producer, explaining the details of an additional workweek, the company was split into groups. Brittany, the new dance captain, and four other dancers were sent into the dance studio with a stage manager. The rest of company was sent to a third larger room for a vocal run-thru of the chorus numbers. Rachel, Samantha, Robert, and Jeremy remained behind in the small room to work all of Rachel's solos and to discuss character. With time no longer on their side the only option was to buckle down and get to work.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Rehearsal was finally over and not a moment too soon. It had been a great day but an intense one for all involved. Rachel had spent most of it bouncing between scene work and singing and she was exhausted. Gathering up her belongings she thought about dropping in to say goodbye to Brittany but thought better of it. The blonde was still living at the apartment and maybe it was best to address things at home and not at the studio.

Heading for the elevator she ran into the boys who couldn't stop gushing over how wonderful she had done. Robert was his normal jovial self but there was something more behind Jeremy's admiration. Rachel hoped she was wrong. The dark haired lyrist was handsome, smart, and quite wealthy but there was nothing about him that made Rachel look forward to seeing him, not on the last project and not now. After all this time Rachel knew that if there were any butterflies they would be there by now. Hopefully, if she were right about his interest, Jeremy would keep it to himself. The last thing she needed were more issues on this project.

Platonically hugging them both goodbye she climbed into a cab for the theatre. She told the driver where to go but asked him to take the longest way he knew to get there while keeping the cost around thirty dollars. She then promised him an extra ten-dollar tip and asked him to wake her when they arrived. What was normally a fourteen-dollar cab ride was going to be way more but she didn't care. She put on her seat belt, leaned her head against the window, and closed her eyes to take a short nap.

...

Watching Brittany run through her work with the other dancers had Samantha mesmerized. The younger woman's idea of adding to the opening number modern popular dance with traditional moves had been a stroke of genius. Where before the show opened very formally it would now open with just the right amount of youth and sex appeal. As the dancers struck their final pose Samantha couldn't help but applaud. The dancers beamed with excitement. Brittany just smiled sweetly and Samantha's heart leapt. Making any gesture of interest would be inappropriate while they were working together but maybe if her instincts were correct, perhaps after the project was over, they could share some personal time together. For now it was important to keep things very professional.

The dancers filed out of the studio as Brittany helped stage management pack up. Samantha approached the pair, telling the stage manager he could leave and she would help Brittany put things away. "It looks bloody wonderful Brittany."

"Thank you for saying so. It helps that the dancers are very fast learners."

"It helps they have a strong leader with a clear vision and a wonderful way of explaining that vision."

"I'm just doing my thing."

Laughter echoed into the room and both women turned in the direction of the noise. Standing in the doorway was Lawrence. "Actually you're doing my thing, you ungrateful bitch."

Samantha knew from years under her father's roof that her fired choreographer was drunk. "I think you should turn around and walk away Lawrence."

"What are you going to do if I don't?"

"I could start by phoning security and if that doesn't work I am sure the police would be happy to remove you from the building. You are trespassing."

"Not from where I'm standing I'm not. Just passing through. I decided to stop to see my old dance pal Brittany and wish her success. She's moving up in the world. Perhaps finding a new career. Maybe even new friends. Right, Samantha? I'm sure Brittany here is making new friends and if she's not yet she will be." His tone was pointed and Samantha got the message loud and clear.

Before she could say anything Brittany interjected. "Lawrence, maybe you should leave before you get into trouble."

"You're always so nice to everyone. Always a smile even when you are running over a career."

"You are the one who ran over your own career Lawrence. Now get out before I have you tossed out." Samantha said barely managing to keep her temper in check.

"So protective of your new pet project Sam. It's so adorable."

"I said, leave!"

"I'm going. Now you ladies don't work to hard." He gave them a sinister smile and left.

After a moment Samantha crossed to the doorway and looked out. She watched as he turned the corner down the end of the hallway. Re-entering the studio she shut the door behind herself. Pulling out her cell phone she called the show's producer.

...

Brittany had been on a creative high and then the day had come crashing in around her thanks to a drop in by the man whose job title was now hers. It was obvious Lawrence's life was crumbling and he was very angry with everyone involved in the show but he was angriest with her. Brittany would have been lying to herself had she not admitted he scared her. So back at the apartment she had made sure to lock the door and keep her cell phone nearby at all times. She even took it into the bathroom with her later that evening when she took her shower.

At least despite all the drama it looked like the work was coming along and her director liked what she saw. One number down, seven more to go and now it was time to focus on the work. Having enjoyed some down time when she first got home it was now time to dwell on the dance.

Not sure how to operate Rachel's music system Brittany settled for using her iPod to work too. Her headphones in and the volume up she started to walk through how she saw the big dance duet. It had been the number that on day one Rachel had struggled with. Brittany was certain her choreography would not only be easier on both Rachel and her costar but would also feel more like what the song needed.

She was almost through marking out Rachel's track when she jumped out of her skin thanks to a tap on the shoulder. The fright was so dramatic not only did Brittany scream but so had Rachel. Brittany also started fighting back.

Protecting her face and body from the swing attack. Rachel backed up. "Brittany, I am so sorry. I thought you would have heard me come in."

Getting her breath back Brittany bent at the waist. "Clearly I didn't. Jesus, Rachel, you shouldn't sneak up on people like that."

Rachel couldn't help but laugh as the tension left her body. "I'm sorry." Crossing to the fridge she got herself some filtered water from the front of the appliance. "Can I get you anything?"

Brittany turned off the IPod and placed it on the coffee table. "No."

"Do you want to talk?"

"Maybe we should." Brittany said taking a seat on the sofa and then curling her legs under herself as she sat.

Rachel went back to the living room to join her. "Go ahead. You start."

"I know you meant well Rachel and I know that I probably would have said no to all of this had I realize the circumstances but it would have been nice to have all the information to begin with. It felt like I was still being considered 'dumb Brittany' instead of getting to feel good about what happened."

Rachel reached out and took Brittany's hand. "Please don't let it damper the experience for you. Neither Samantha nor I meant for you to feel this way about things. It was just the nature of a very complicated situation."

"I know. Lawrence hasn't exactly been quiet on the subject."

"What do you mean?"

Brittany noticed right away an overprotective side of Rachel she hadn't seen since school and was smart enough to tread carefully and make everything thing seem less stressful then it was. "It's not big deal. He left a few voice mails and dropped in at the end of rehearsal today."

Rachel stood from the sofa. She made a beeline for her purse and then started digging through it. "No big deal? No big deal! Where the hell is my phone?"

Brittany leapt up and joined Rachel by the kitchen. "Seriously, it's no big deal. The producers have the information about the calls and Samantha was there when he dropped in at the end of rehearsal. It's okay."

"So Samantha knows?"

"Yes."

"And that's why you gave over your phone at rehearsal this morning?"

Brittany raised her eyebrows. "Yes."

"I'm observant okay." Rachel said defensively. "They are looking out for you then?"

"Yes, Rachel, it's all fine."

"Well, I am going to call down to my building security and make sure if they see him around here they alert us. And that they never let him in the building."

"You are over reacting."

"Brittany, allow me this okay. Please." Rachel pulled the phone casually from her purse.

"Okay, if you are sure we need to be this crazy about it."

"I'm sure. Wait. Are you calling me crazy?"

Brittany laughed. "Maybe a little."

"So we're okay?"

The past it would seem was in the past. "Yes."

"And you will stay?"

Brittany nodded.

"Great! I have to jump in the shower. You keep working. I'll be back down in a little while."

And with that Rachel Berry bounced up the stairs to her room with her cell phone in hand. All Brittany could do was smile. It felt nice having a friend in New York.

...

Things were resolved with Brittany. Rachel was freshly showered, phone calls had been made to the buildings security, and to Samantha who assured Rachel the team was dealing with Lawrence. Now dressed in her favorite pj's Rachel wandered back downstairs to check up on her roommate. As soon as her head cleared the upper level she saw Brittany hard at work on one of the dances from the show. As to not scare her Rachel stood half way down the spiral stairs waving her arms like a crazy person.

After a minute or two of that Brittany caught sight and she pulled out her ear buds. "You heading to bed."

"Not yet but didn't want to spook you again."

"Very funny."

"Who's being funny? You dance for a living and something tells me if I sneak up on you at the wrong time you are going to end up kicking my ass."

"Could happen." Brittany responded with a silly karate move and a smile.

Rachel continued all the way down to the first floor. "What are you working on?"

"The new version of that first number you learned."

It was like a giant weight had been lifted off Rachel's shoulders. "Are you telling me I never again have to do that dance?"

"Pretend like it never happened."

"Wooohoooo." Rachel cheered and did a little happy dance of her own.

"I will not be working that into the new version however."

"Very funny." Rachel retorted using the same tone Brittany had used before. "Wasn't planning on going to bed right away. Do you want me to hang out and help you work it out?"

"We would have to move some furniture aside but I think I have your part of it nearly done if you want to start learning it."

Rachel didn't even respond she just started moving things out of the way. After a moment of smiling at Rachel, Brittany helped her slide things around.

…

It had been an hour since they had started working and Rachel was picking up on the new version very quickly. It helped that the movements were better suited for the song. Lawrence had gone at it like a stylized Tango where the music lent itself much better to stylized Contemporary.

Once Rachel had gotten things down it allowed Brittany to test to see if the male section of the dance would work out. Not wanting to wake the neighbors they kept the volume on the stereo very low and they had to forgo some of the moves being that the living room wasn't nearly big enough but things were progressing nicely. The two of them dove in like pros and tried the number on for size and when it was over they crashed on the sofa laughing their heads off like schoolgirls.

"That is wild." Rachel said when the laughter died down.

Brittany thought she had nailed it but was still a little on the self-conscious side. "You think it will work?"

"I think it's fantastic."

…

Samantha ducked her head into the principle dance rehearsal before beginning scene work with one of the supporting actors in the show. Brittany seemed to be explaining to Rachel's costar, Paul, what it was she wanted him to watch while Rachel was running through something in the mirrors. After a short while Paul took a seat with a notebook out and Brittany called Rachel over. The two women took their places on opposite sides of the playing space and then Brittany nodded at the piano player. The danced began with Rachel singing her part of the song and the accompanist singing Paul's part while the actor watched Brittany like a hawk.

Samantha was riveted to what it was she saw before her. Rachel was giving it her all and succeeding like she never did with the old version of the dance and Brittany was acting out the dance moves as if she was actually playing Paul's part. If Paul were able to be even eighty five percent as commanding with the moves as Brittany was being this number would be talked about in industry circles for weeks. It was this kind of creativity that could make a move from workshop to Broadway an easily financed endeavor.

On a personal note, Samantha wasn't sure she would be able to stop thinking about the image of Brittany dancing with another woman. It was one of the most beautiful and sexiest things she had ever seen.

…

At the end of the number Rachel caught sight of Samantha watching them. So as Brittany got Paul on his feet to begin teaching him his part she walked over to speak with Samantha. "I hope you liked it."

"Rachel, that was great. It was complex, it fit the song beautifully, and if you and Paul can manage to be even half as sexy as Brittany and you just made that dance look we have a show stopper on our hands."

Rachel beamed. "We worked on it last night at home. We thought it might help the show get back some of the lost time."

"The hard work shows. I loved it."

"I'm glad."

"Well, I need to get back to start working with Tom on his section from act two. You guys keep it up in here."

"We will."

As Samantha went to leave Rachel swore she caught her take one last look in Brittany's direction. The look was one not of respect or admiration but of something Rachel hadn't seen cast in Brittany's direction since high school. Was it possible that Samantha had a thing for Brittany? The thought of it was just too delicious for Rachel not to investigate further.

...


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

It had been a very busy week but Brittany's confidence was really starting to grow at work. With only a few hiccups she had managed to teach half of the show's dance numbers in only five days. They had a pretty great system going that was only helped along by everyone working so well together. The energy at rehearsals was positive and quite fun.

Things at Rachel's were also going well. Brittany was enjoying the privacy and the friendship that living under Rachel's roof provided. The two women were proving to live very well together balancing personal space with fun. They even began a nightly ritual of having a glass of wine on the roof while chatting about life. The past week was only adding to Brittany's love for the city.

Although everything at work and at home had been going very well Brittany was very nervous as she waited outside a popular Manhattan restaurant. She hadn't seen Quinn Fabray since a rather uncomfortable wedding weekend many years ago. Brittany felt horrible that they had lost touch because of the way things ended but when she and Santana split it was only fair to walk away from the friendship with Quinn. It was also far easier then leaving herself a connection to her first love.

Now years later Brittany was no longer willing to allow such perceived loyalties lose her a friendship. Quinn had reached out not once but twice and so Brittany was going to leave the past where it belonged and see about finding herself a second close friend in New York. Despite her determination she couldn't help but dwell a little on the past as she waited for Quinn's arrival.

...

"Santana we need to hurry or we are never going to beat Quinn over to the restaurant." Brittany said impatiently waiting to leave the hotel room.

Santana emerged from the bathroom not the least bit ready to go. "I'm not going."

"We've been over this. You are going. You are going to be happy for her and you are not going to say a word about what you think."

"Brittany, how can I not tell my best friend she's about to make the biggest mistake of her life?"

"Honey, how can you tell her?"

"I get you like it when everyone is happy and getting along but sometime that isn't realistic. I can't be afraid of rocking the boat. We both know what Quinn is about to do is a colossal mistake and since you won't say it, it falls to me."

Brittany could only shake her head and ignore the pointed remark in her direction. There was no reason to start a fight where she might say too much. Now wasn't the time. "We don't know that and you are not going over there and telling her that."

"Yes, actually, I am." Santana said moving towards the hotel room door.

"Please don't do this."

"I have too and if you loved me you would understand that."

As the door slammed shut behind Santana there was an overwhelming loneliness that entered the room. Brittany took a seat on the edge of the bed and started to cry. Her tears weren't for the mess Santana was about to make in Quinn's life but yet another in a long line of messes she was making in their relationship. No matter how hard Brittany tried she was always wrong and Santana was always right. The lopsided dynamic was beginning to take a toll, as was something else that Brittany couldn't quite put her finger on. All Brittany could do was cry.

...

For the second time in less then a month Quinn was running late for dinner plans. She was beginning to think she should start scheduling herself an hour later in order to be on time. She was only about ten minutes late but for tonight's plans she was nervous to get there. Having not seen Brittany since her wedding reception she was actually more then nervous she was actually super anxious. Brittany had disappeared from her life when Santana and Brittany ended their long-term relationship and despite now having to lie by omission to Santana Quinn was determined to have a certain happy and optimistic blonde back in her life again. She only hoped the break-up had left Brittany the woman she remembered because that last weekend had been filled with drama.

...

Quinn had been rushing around looking for her cell phone when there was a knock on her hotel room door. "Coming." Opening it she was surprised to see Santana. "I thought you and Brit were heading over to the restaurant to run interference? Did you forget something?"

"I knew I would find you here and I wanted to talk to you alone."

Quinn headed back into the room to continue her search. "Only if you help me find my damn phone."

Santana walked to the nightstand and picked up the landline and dialed. After a moment a ringing could be heard coming from the bathroom. "I found your phone."

"And it only cost me $5 in the process." Quinn said shaking her head as she headed into the other room. "So what do you need to talk about?"

"We aren't having this conversation yelling from one room to the other."

Quinn recognized the seriousness in her old friend's tone and popped her head out of the bathroom. "Why do I think I don't want to hear this?"

"Because you probably don't."

Letting out a sigh Quinn came back into the hotel suite and found a seat in a comfy chair. "Are you and Brittany fighting again?"

"We are but that's not what this is about."

"So what is it about?"

"It's about you not getting married."

Quinn laughed. "Did you miss the reason we are all staying here in this hotel this weekend? The wedding is tomorrow, Santana. Remember?"

"The plan is for there to be a wedding tomorrow. Q, we both know you shouldn't go through with it."

"Last time I checked it's supposed to be the bride who has freak-outs not the maid of honor."

Santana moved closer to Quinn. "This isn't a freak-out. This is your maid of honor, hell, your best friend, telling you that this marriage is wrong."

"He loves me Santana. What's wrong with that?"

"Do you hear yourself? Who cares what he feels for you Quinn? What about your feelings?"

Try as she might Quinn couldn't look Santana in the eyes so she focused on her designer shoes. "I love him too."

"Bull. You can lie to yourself all you want but we both know that is the biggest line ever. He means you get to keep climbing up and away from that the girl you were in Lima. That's all he is, well, that and a giant, selfish, asshole. He's the brass ring you think you deserve not the one you want."

The words hit hard, too hard. Quinn stood, looked up and stared at her oldest friend. Taking a deep breath she pushed back the logic and ignored the mirror Santana was placing before her. "I'm getting married tomorrow. Are you still my maid of honor?"

Santana crossed to Quinn and took her hands. "If you promise me you will consider what I said to you. Then yes. I might not agree with you Q but I always have your back."

"Then I will see you at the rehearsal dinner."

Santana nodded, clearly defeated, and left the hotel room without another word. As the door closed Quinn sat back in the chair and had a good cry and when she was done she ended up being an hour late for her own rehearsal dinner.

...

Looking at her watch Brittany saw Quinn was now fifteen minutes late for dinner but considering the kind of traffic New York had at this hour she forgave her the tardiness. Brittany was also a little grateful for the passing moments because doubt was starting to emerge. Perhaps Quinn was just being nice pursuing a night out to catch up. It wasn't like the last time they had seen one another had been exactly pleasant. In fact, it was safe to say, Brittany had helped ruin what should have been the happiest night of Quinn's life.

...

An hour into the reception and Brittany had been carefully nursing the same glass of champagne afraid that if she found herself with a second glass in her hand she would either drink it, and five more like it, or use it as a projectile at Santana's face. Brittany was not a very violent person but since the previous evening most of the words said between the couple had been simply 'yes' or 'no' the words being unsaid were adding fuel to the fire. Alcohol wasn't going to help matters one bit.

Following the rehearsal dinner the pair had return to the hotel in silence and Brittany made sure to be busy enough not to join Santana in bed until she was certain her girlfriend was sound asleep. Preparing for the wedding the two played a ridiculous game of avoidance and the ceremony itself was beyond stressful. Every time Santana moved even an inch Brittany was ready to remove her from the church.

Now hours later, and waiting on the bride and groom to share their first dance together, Brittany was still on babysitting duty because she could see, even from across the room, the frustration building in Santana's eyes over what was going on. The sad part was Brittany hadn't seen this kind of fire in Santana in a very long time, not even when it came to their relationship. Maybe it was because they were trying to make things work over a long distance but whatever it was Santana was more worked up over Quinn ruining her life then being a part of Brittany's.

The inner monologue struck Brittany hard in the heart. She had finally realized why she had been so hurt when Santana had insisted on confronting Quinn's plans. She placed her half glass of champagne on the nearest table and made her way to where Santana was sulking in the corner. She felt almost possessed with emotion as she found herself face to face with her girlfriend.

"Are you talking to me again?" Santana said almost sarcastically.

Just about anything else Santana could have said in that moment would have mended some of the frustration and disappointment Brittany was feeling. Instead her normally mild temper exploded. "Would you care if I was?"

Santana seemed caught off guard by the reaction to her question and stared at Brittany without saying a word.

"Is that no? Or is that a yes? Cause I have been doing a lot of filling in the blanks lately as to what you're thinking or feeling. God forbid you should talk to me anymore."

"Brittany, maybe we should go outside for a little fresh air."

"I've had half a glass of champagne and I don't need fresh air. What I need is to know you care even a tiny bit about us the way you care for your best friend. What I need to know is that with you in Chicago and me in LA we can make this work. What I need to know if I should be bothering because it feels like I am the only one who is." The words just kept spilling from Brittany's mouth without editing. "People deserve to be happy Santana whether you believe they have found happiness or not. I deserve happiness."

Santana put down the glass in her hand and gently took Brittany's arm. She then spoke very softly. "I think we should go back to the room and talk about this, alone."

The eyes of everyone in the ballroom were on them but Brittany found she wasn't deterred from speaking her mind. "I'm going back to the hotel. Alone." As tears streamed down Brittany's face she ran from the reception knowing two things, no matter if Santana followed her back or not, she was going to skip the rest of the long weekend they had planned and go back to LA in the morning and they were moving towards the inevitable ending.

...

Quinn had been remembering the last time she saw Brittany when the cab pulled up to the restaurant. The normally bubbly blond had stormed out of the wedding reception with tears in her eyes. Having been dressed in a wedding gown, that offered little in the way of much mobility, Quinn hadn't gone after her old friend and to this day she had regretted that.

Paying the driver Quinn climbed out of the cab and it was as if no time had past. Brittany still looked as happy and lovely as ever. The blonde was checking her watch when Quinn slowly approached from the side and spoke her name. Brittany turned in Quinn's direction and this time, all these years later, if was Quinn who found herself with tears in her eyes. The two old friend's embraced on the sidewalk in front of the restaurant. It was a hug that was filled with 'I'm sorry' and 'I've missed you'.

...


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

They managed to make it to the entrée before the catching up reached present day. Up to that point Quinn had stuck to things since the wedding but was kind enough not to mention the last time they had seen one another and Brittany had given a similar update as the one she had given to Rachel the night they had first had dinner together. Brittany was grateful that they had both managed to omit any reference to Santana. "So Quinn, are you enjoying New York as much as you did Arizona?"

"Work is a wonderful challenge and the city has such a great energy to it. I've become addicted to the food and there is nothing like being able to take a walk, any hour of the night, and feel the city around you."

"In LA they would laugh at you if you walked to places like New Yorkers do but you're right, the energy in this city is not to be believed. I'm really excited for when the weather gets nicer."

"And how about you? You mentioned you were here working on some show." Quinn said as she took a sip from her water glass.

"Lots of things have happened since I got here. The guy I was brought in to assist was fired and thanks to Rachel they made me the choreographer."

"Did you just say Rachel? As in Berry?"

"Isn't that a kick? She's the lead. When they fired the choreographer, the director saw me as a good replacement, and Rachel helped to push me into taking it."

"You're working with Rachel Berry?"

"Yep, and she's been great, a real support system. We're even roommates."

...

"Did you say roommates?" Quinn was familiar with 'three degrees of separation' when it came to the arts but what were the odds Rachel and Brittany would cross paths on the same small-scale project.

"It's wild, right? Who would have guessed? So where are you in the city?"

Quinn felt trapped by the question. The answer was simple but the information she was leaving out wasn't. "I'm on the Eastside."

"Very nice. Rachel has a fantastic place on the Westside. I know! Why don't you drop by Monday night and we can have a little dinner thing. The kitchen isn't very big but there is plenty of room for three and maybe Rachel can get a hold of Kurt. He's in the city too."

Although it might be nice to catch up with familiar faces the last thing Quinn needed was for Santana to find out what she was up to and with whom. "Wow. It's like a McKinley reunion." Quinn said politely but nervously.

"Exactly. Are you up for it? I would have to check with Rachel but I think she's free on Monday."

"Why don't you ask Rachel first? Then let me know."

"That's great. I'm sure she will love the idea. It will be like old times."

Quinn thought on what Brittany had said. It wouldn't exactly be like old times because there was no need for the gamesmanship of high school anymore. Although if that was the case why was Quinn hiding things from Santana and why was she more nervous about the prospect of dinner with Rachel Berry then she had been about dinner with Brittany?

...

When the evening came to an end Quinn had planned to take a cab uptown so she offered Brittany a ride. It was a cold night but still a nice one so Brittany jumped out at Central Park South and walked to the apartment while Quinn and the cab headed east. On the walk home Brittany thought on how nice it was to add Quinn to her list of good friends in the city.

Arriving home, the apartment was quiet and dark. At this hour Rachel would still be somewhere in the second act. Turning on a light Brittany retrieved her laptop from her bedroom and opened it to send a thank you note to Quinn. Upon looking in her mail she saw a bunch of junk mail and an email from Samantha Spencer asking if Brittany wanted to grab lunch the next day. Smiling at the offer Brittany shot back a quick note accepting the invitation.

...

When Quinn arrived home she was surprised to see the house dark and Santana sound asleep on the living room sofa. Curled up on her side she managed to look peaceful and restless at the same time. It was something that only Santana could manage.

Noting the cool temperature in the apartment Quinn grabbed an afghan from the front closet and placed it over her friend. Watching Santana sleep for a moment Quinn then headed to the kitchen for a glass of water. Quietly maneuvering around the cupboards she managed to fill the glass with little noise. Quinn was nearly to the stairs when she heard a voice.

"You're home late." Santana said following a big yawn.

It hadn't been a question but Quinn's guilt over dinner had made it one. "A little casual something with someone from work."

Santana didn't move from her spot curled up on the sofa. "A date?"

"No, not a date, just dinner with someone from work. Go back to sleep you look like you need it."

"Thanks for the compliment, Q."

Quinn smiled. "Take comfort in the fact that assessment could be directed at both of us. I'm exhausted."

Santana sat up on the sofa. "I have a few work emails to return but I will try and keep it down so I don't disturb you."

"No worries. I'll shut my bedroom door. If you can just open it before you call it a night?"

"Sure."

"Good night, Santana."

"Night, Quinn."

Walking to her room, a voice inside of Quinn's head was yelling at her, calling her a traitor and a liar. Quinn wasn't sure why she felt so guilty about having dinner with Brittany or why she was keeping the information from her best friend. It just felt like the thing she had to do.

Talking a quick shower Quinn got ready for bed. While putting her shoes away in her closet a box labeled 'Ohio' caught her eye. Digging through it she found at the bottom her high school yearbooks. Pulling out one of the books she brought it over to the bed and started to flip through it. Sitting under the covers, flipping past the faces from her past, Quinn was struck by how fast time had flown by.

Passing 'Cheerio' photos she looked at herself and realized as happy as she may have looked in the picture the truth was she was pretty miserable during those days. She then came across the 'new directions' photo and looked at those face. Quinn could attest everyone in that photo was pretty happy, including herself. The happiest of all was Rachel Berry. It was like the young brunette staring into the camera knew how great life could be and what it was going to provide her later. Quinn yearned to feel that kind of happiness about her life and future.

After a walk down memory lane Quinn closed the book, wiping tears from her eyes, and then turned off her lamp. Crawling further under the covers she was struck by the fact she was still, after all these years, drifting towards a life that was nothing in particular. Her best friend downstairs was still running away from the same things that scared her in her teens and Brittany was still the optimistic bright light she always was in her youth. Time may have flown by but it was ironic that life hadn't much changed.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Thanks for showing me around." Brittany said as they made their way out of the park and headed uptown along Central Park West. "I've been so busy during the day I haven't seen much of the city yet. At least not during the day."

"The weather was far too beautiful not to have a walk around." Samantha smiled. "I adore showing off this city."

"What's not too love? Around every corner there's a little bit of magic. I came here a couple times in high school but could never fully enjoy it being led around on a schedule."

"New York requires one to absorb it in order to fully appreciate it."

"I'm beginning to see that." Brittany said putting her hands into her pockets. It was starting to edge towards spring but it was still on the cool side.

"It's a gift to see someone fall in love with it before my eyes."

"Have you lived here long?"

"Almost ten years. I grew sick of Los Angeles and I haven't been back to London since my father passed away."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It was many years ago." Samantha said with a hint of sadness in her voice. Brittany was at a loss as to what to say and so the two of them walked another two blocks in silence until Samantha broke the quiet. "Tell me more about you. So you were out in Los Angeles before coming here?"

"I was. I didn't mind it except the work could get boring since it's all very similar. It's one of the things I am really enjoying about working with you. This project keeps me thinking."

Samantha stayed quiet for a short moment and then replied. "You have had a profound affect on the show."

"It's nice playing with the different styles."

"You've done a marvelous job finding what the show needs. We couldn't have asked for a better addition to the team."

"It's sweet of you to say."

"Well, I mean it. We are all very pleased with your work and you have really helped inspire me." Samantha said having stopped in front of a small café along the park. "Are you up for some lunch?"

"That would be nice."

Samantha turned in Brittany's direction and for a brief moment she just looked at her before opening the door to the restaurant.

Brittany wasn't sure why, but as she entered through the opened doorway, she was almost certain she was blushing. The reaction seemed out of place as they were simply two colleagues spending the afternoon together but Brittany was certain if she saw herself in the mirror her face would be the slightest bit red and her smile would be the slightest bit wider.

…

Sitting on a bench at the edge of the park Lawrence watched them head into a café. It didn't take hearing what was said to know they were both laughing at him. He knew there was nothing he could do about any of it, at least not yet, but the lawyer he had been talking with was full of ideas. He just needed to bide his time and stay patient. He would get his revenge on them for having dumped him from the show, of that he was certain.

Fixing his baseball cap, he took one last look in the two women's direction, and then stood. Walking along the park for a short while he then entered the park itself. It had been a pretty warm day considering the time of year and maybe he needed some fresh air and the sight of nature to ease his temper.

...

Taking full advantage of an unseasonably warm late winter, early spring day Santana joined the other people in New York City who were crazy enough to bundle up and go for a run in the park. The low 50's would normally be considered too cold but after a pretty brutal winter it was a perfect day to take to the paths.

It was a relief to get out of the gym. She found the fresh air and the feel of the payment under her feet to be far more relaxing a work out. Reaching the four-mile mark Santana start to quicken her pace and then her phone went off. She recognized the ring immediately and slowed to a strong walk in order to answer it. "Afternoon Mayor. I don't mind. Was just out for a run. What can I do for you? Yes, I'm aware of the event. Your niece will be in Manhattan that week and was hoping to meet… Really? I remember you saying she was a big fan. Shouldn't the event coordinator handle making that addition to the evening? Oh, right I forgot that connection and you want it to come as a personal invitation from the Mayor's office. Two weeks from this Monday? I will call Peter."

Hanging up the phone Santana switched to her contact list and hunted down a name. This would normally not be her job but because of the relationship her boss had with the donor in question it was best coming from her. She dialed the number, which went right to voice mail. "Peter, It's Santana Lopez from the Mayor's office. I hope you are well. When you get this can you give me a call back? There is a charity fundraising event a week from Monday at Gracie and the Mayor would like to extend a personal invitation to Rachel Berry to join the roster of performing artists. I understand she's in a show of yours. You've got my numbers. Talk to you soon."

Santana let out a huge sigh. She still had another couple miles to go but her motivation was now gone. Turning to head back in the general direction of her apartment she was nearly knocked over by a tall bundled up man wearing a baseball hat.

"Jesus, lady. Watch where you are going."

Any other day Santana would have had a sharp response, since he was the one not watching where he was going, but Santana didn't have it in her to argue. She scoffed in his general direction and then continued to walk her way back east to the apartment. About half way there some of her motivation returned and she ran the rest of the way back at a nice steady pace. As she walked into her apartment her phone rang.

...

Rachel was happy to be enjoying some downtime between shows. The theatre was usually quiet and it afforded her some much-needed time to relax. She was nearly asleep on the sofa in her dressing room when her phone went off.

Reaching up over the sofa to the ledge where all her pictures were she picked up her phone and checked the caller ID. It was the show's lead producer, a very wealthy New York businessman and theatre lover who Rachel knew better then to ignore a call from. "Hello, Peter."

"Rachel, how are things, dear?" The elderly gentleman replied. "Are you enjoying your Saturday?"

"Of course." Rachel lied.

"I'm calling because I have some wonderful news. As you might know, I am close, personal, friends with the Mayor."

"I didn't know that."

"I am. I was a very strong supporter of his campaign and we have known each other for many years."

Rachel wanted to ask him to get to the point so she could take her nap but thought better of it. Instead she feigned interest.

"Well, his office called. They have a very special charity event a week from Monday and they would be honored to have you participate. I would take it as a personal favor if you accepted the invitation. I understand, having spoken to his people, that his niece is a huge fan of the show, and of you, and the Mayor himself is extending this invitation."

Rachel cherished her days off especially now that her days off consisted, at least until the workshop was over, of only her Sunday and Monday nights. This was the Mayor's office though and she knew better then to say no to the Mayor, or to Peter. "Of course. I would be honored to attend."

"Wonderful. Wonderful. Someone from the event planning team will be in touch with our show's management about coordinating your singing of something from the production. They will be placing you in the final slot of the evening as a surprise to the guests so they have asked us not to release information about your participation to anyone."

"Not a problem Peter. Just if we can find out where and what time they will need me on Monday to rehearse because I am working on that other show during the day."

"Certainly, Rachel. Certainly. We will work everything out. It will be spectacular. I will see you there if I don't see you around the theatre before then."

"Enjoy the rest of your Saturday Peter."

"You too darling."

Rachel hung up the phone and then turned it off. Lying back down onto the sofa she exhaled dramatically. It was a huge honor but she really wished it had been a huge honor after she was finished trying to do too much at once. All this hard work to find success and all Rachel wanted now was a vacation.

…..

End Notes: I took some geographic liberties with the location of a cafe along Central Park West. Most of that area is residential but it was a necessary plot point. Hope everyone is enjoying the read. I am loving the feedback. Thanks for taking the time to offer up your thoughts.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"It's only dinner. It's a dinner. I do dinner all the time. Food and conversation. Small talk. A little wine but not too much wine. Brittany will be here too. It's been years. Certainly we can all be adults. It's only dinner." Rachel mumbled to herself while pacing around her bedroom trying to figure out what to change into. "I have nothing to wear." She didn't want to look too casual or sloppy as what she wore was always a topic of conversation for Quinn and her fleet of mean girls in high school but it didn't make sense to break out the dress that was just dropped off for the Mayor's event the following Monday. "How do I have nothing to wear?"

"Did you say something Rachel?" Brittany yelled from downstairs.

"No." Rachel answered exasperated. What had Brittany been thinking? In high school her roommate was what most people would have called endearing naïve. It was now pretty clear the bubbly blonde had missed that Quinn and Rachel were never really what anyone would have called friends and that this dinner could have disaster written all over it. It might have been different had Kurt not had to bail in order to pick up another shift at work. Now, instead of a well balance evening with both Kurt and Brittany to deflect conversation it was an odd threesome, in her apartment, with no escape. "What are you wearing tonight?"

"Did you say something Rachel?" Brittany yelled from downstairs again.

Rachel popped her head out from the office above. Her robe pulled tight around her. "Yes! What are you wearing tonight?"

"I just threw on some jeans and a t-shirt. Should I have gotten dressed up? Its just the three of us. Right?"

"Yes, Brittany it's just the three of us." Rachel said retreating back to her room to stare again at her closet. "It's just the three of us."

…

Brittany had returned home in a cab with dinner. Because of rehearsals neither of them had time to cook so they ordered from one of Rachel's favorite restaurants. All they had to do was heat it up. After placing the food in the oven Brittany jumped in the shower to clean up after a long day of dancing.

Cleaned up and relaxed Brittany then tossed on a pair of comfy jeans and her favorite t-shirt before prepping the rest of the meal. Quinn was on wine duty so that was covered but they needed a salad and maybe some veggies to munch on while they waited on dinner.

Turning on her music she danced around the small kitchen while carefully chopping. Upstairs she could hear Rachel turning the process of getting ready into some kind of obstacle course. She couldn't figure out why her roommate was acting all weird about the dinner. High school was water under the bridge and Quinn was a great person. 'Finn Hudson and the great high school love triangle' was years ago so there was no reason to be scrambling around like Rachel was up there. High school was in the past, Rachel was a successful actress and Quinn was a successful lawyer. Neither of them, as far as Brittany knew, was dating any guys for the other girl to steal. What could possibly be the big deal? "Did you say something Rachel?"

…

Quinn was going to bring the wine. She had intended to grab it during her lunch but had gotten stuck doing a deposition on a new case the firm had thrown her way. She had intended on asking one of the office assistants to run out and do her a favor by picking some up but had forgotten in the midst of a long line of afternoon phone calls. Half way to the apartment she realized she had forgotten it all together. Pulling up a wine store on her phone she had the cab driver re-route them four blocks from the apartment so she could run in and grab something.

Staring at the wide assortment of options, with the meter running, she suddenly realized she had no idea what was for dinner. Desperate for some help she cornered an employee on the shop floor.

"I'm on my way to a dinner party. I have no idea what's on the menu and I have no idea what anyone else drinks."

"Got a price range in mind." The older, slightly gruff, and very New York looking gentleman asked.

"No, I just need something good enough to be good but not too good that I end up looking like I'm showing off."

"How many people?"

"Three of us."

"One bottle?"

"Better make it two. No, three. Might help calm the evening."

The sales guy laughed. "From the sound of things, you ain't looking forward to this. How about we play it safe? One of each, a red, and a white, and then grab a second bottle of whichever one you would want to drink. You look like you could use it."

It was Quinn's turn to laugh. "That's a perfect idea."

…

The buzzer to the apartment went off right on time. Brittany spun from where she was still cutting some veggies and hit the intercom. "Come on up Quinn." She knew the doorman would get the hint and let their guest up. Spinning back to the music to continue prepping, Brittany was startled by the sight of Rachel bolting down the spiral stairs.

"Oh, Christ, she's here isn't she."

"Jesus, Rachel. Calm down. It's only Quinn."

"Easy for you to say." Rachel mumbled under her breath loud enough for Brittany to hear.

Keeping her thoughts to herself Brittany continued on task as Rachel started to straighten the books on the coffee table and some flowers on the windowsill. After a moment there was a knock at their front door.

"I got it." Rachel barked as she slowly and calmly walked to the door and opened it. "Quinn, it's so nice to see you."

Brittany smiled in the direction of the front door and kept making things for dinner.

…

"I brought some wine." Quinn said handing over the bag to Rachel as she walked into the apartment. "Really lovely place you have."

"Thanks. My dads got it for me for graduation. It's my little oasis in the city."

"Well it's lovely." Quinn smiled awkwardly and then walked over to where Brittany was working. "Can I help?"

Brittany seemed to instinctually stop what she had been doing, open the small dishwasher, and place the knife she had been using in it. Closing the machine with a fluid motion she spun in Quinn's direction and pulled her into a hug. "Nope. All finished chopping. The dinner still has about twenty minutes left to cook. Why don't we open the wine and finish giving you the grand tour instead?"

"Sounds great." Quinn shrugged.

"I'll work on the wine then." Rachel said standing in the doorway clutching the bag of wine to her chest like a security blanket. Moving to the cabinet in the living room where the wine glasses were stored Rachel set down the paper bag and removed the contents. "You certainly came prepared."

Quinn turned in Rachel's direction. "A dinner party can never have too much wine."

…

"And then this is the roof." Brittany said opening the sliding doors to the outside. "Rachel shares it with her neighbors but they are nice people."

The three women walked out. Because of the time of year it was already pretty dark but the city looked beautiful from this vantage point. Then again from Rachel's point of view the view was always amazing.

"Once the weather gets warmer we should do this again but eat outside." Brittany offered and then stopped in her tracks. "Oh, I should go check the food."

Rachel froze as Brittany scurried away. The two women stood there, staring out into the city, neither saying anything for a good long time. Noise from the traffic below was the only sound and it made Rachel feel ridiculous. "So you moved to New York."

It seemingly made Quinn feel ridiculous too because at the same time Rachel spoke so did Quinn. "You are fantastic in your show."

The exact timing of their comments was what the moment needed. Both women took a breath and smiled at one another.

"I did move to New York and you are terrific in the show, Berry." Quinn said.

Rachel smiled but didn't dare face Quinn, fearing the compliment might turn backhanded. "You saw it?"

"I did.

"And you liked it?"

"I really did. Finally went a week or so ago."

There it was. "Finally? You make it sound like it was a chore. I knew the other shoe would eventually drop with you but I figured you would wait an hour or so though."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Rachel turned to face Quinn ready for a fight. "It means you have been here less then thirty minutes and already with the game playing."

"Game playing. I was paying you a compliment."

Rachel did her best Quinn impersonation. "After you 'finally' saw the show."

It was Quinn's turn to match the sarcasm. "Yes, Rachel, finally, as in a considerable delay."

"Exactly my point."

Quinn exhaled. "You are ridiculous. You know that? Did you ever consider for one second that the delay wasn't about you? Nope, not Rachel Berry, the Broadway star of Lima, Ohio. You know as someone whose job it is to interpret meaning from things, you do miss the boat when you aren't on stage don't you? I was a little busy getting a divorce and starting a new life, in a new city, Rachel. Your star turn wasn't high on my lists of priorities when I first arrived."

Quinn started to leave the roof but Rachel stopped her. "Quinn, wait. I'm sorry. You're right. I'm on edge but you have to admit this is an unexpected reunion between two people who have a spotty history at best. I'm being overly sensitive because of our past and it's not fair to you."

"I get it. I can't say that this idea of Brittany's didn't have me questioning my sanity for the last couple of days."

"Can we start over?"

"Sure." Quinn nodded moving back out onto the roof and taking a seat in one of the chairs.

Rachel moved over to the outdoor heat lamp and turned it on. "So how do you like New York?"

"It's a great city. I could use a little more nature as I miss being able to go hiking all the time but, all and all, I can't complain."

"Brittany mentioned you picked New York to work with a law firm. I bet that's a good fit for you."

Quinn eyed Rachel suspiciously. "Careful Berry or we will be back biting each other's heads off."

"For all our issues with each other Quinn I always had to admire the logic behind your arguments. I would imagine that makes you a fierce ally for your clients."

"If anyone would know what I am like when I am determined it would be you."

Before Rachel could respond Brittany came bounding out onto the roof. "Dinner is ready."

…


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

With the heat lamp back on Quinn sat outside enjoying the view from Rachel's roof. Neighboring buildings that were close enough to offer something to look at but far enough away to create some space were a unique replacement for the stars that were shielded from view because of all the light from the city. The noise from the street below was still present but much quieter then it had been before dinner and it was almost calming.

Quinn had gotten used to only being able to find quiet places in the city to think while having walks through Central Park or enjoying a cup of coffee at a small café in the West Village but it seemed Berry, of all people, was showing her yet another side of New York and it was an amazing side. For a city that never slept there was a surprising stillness and Quinn could easily see herself falling in love with it. It was like she was experiencing New York for the first time and she found herself wondering if what she was experiencing was why Rachel had made the area such an integrated extension of her apartment.

The small brunette was not how Quinn expected her to be. The earlier confrontational and paranoid Rachel was but once they both eased into getting to know each other again Quinn was pleasantly surprised. Rachel was actually confident without being cocky and had a kindness about her that one wouldn't expect to exist in someone whose life was about 'theatrical success'.

In school every action of Rachel's was an extension of her desire for fame and fortune. She would only go out of her way to help others if it aligned with those goals. Now there was a sincerity to the tiny star, especially where Brittany was concerned, and it seemed Rachel had really matured. Teenage Quinn would have laughed but grown-up Quinn thought she could learn to call Rachel Berry her friend.

Swirling what little was left in her wine glass Quinn soaked in the city as Rachel came back outside with three very large blankets. Following behind was Brittany who had brought out the second bottle of red wine already uncorked and ready to pour. Quinn reached with one hand taking a blanket from Rachel while with the other lifted her glass in Brittany's direction. "Thanks, Brittany."

"My pleasure." The blonde said as she carefully refilled Quinn's glass.

After placing another of the blankets on a chair Rachel sat next to Quinn and bundled up with the third. "No wine for me Brittany. I have to watch my voice."

"Just means more for Quinn and I." Brittany said as she refilled her own glass and then took a seat, pulling a blanket around herself.

"Dinner was great guys. Thanks again for having me over."

"Thanks for coming over Quinn." A happy tune started to fill the air and Brittany removed her cell phone from her pocket. Looking at the caller ID she turned to Rachel. "It's Samantha. I have to take this. Be right back."

"Samantha?" Quinn asked very matter of fact, as Brittany headed back inside.

"Samantha Spencer." Rachel offered.

Quinn laughed. "The actress?"

"Actually yes, but now she's an incredibly accomplished stage director. She gave up her acting career, moved to New York, and has spent the better part of the last decade doing some really great, award winning work. She's directing the show Brit and I are working on."

Quinn bundled herself up in the blanket. "Brittany mentioned the other evening how you helped her with the job."

"She's incredibly talented and the show needed a change. I was happy to lend my support."

"Is everything okay with all that? From what she said at dinner things were a tad dicey after that guy got fired."

"He seems to have given up harassing the production. The management generally works out these things so I suspect it will be fine. He will get a big fat check for doing no work and the show will have to add it to their expenses."

"As long as he's leaving her alone."

"Seems like it."

"Good. And how about you? The hours you're keeping doing both shows must be grueling."

Rachel nodded. "They are but I needed to do the workshop."

"Needed?" Quinn questioned taking a sip of her wine.

"Have you ever felt so stuck in what you were doing you couldn't see a way out?"

The question was like a sharp slap to the face. "I have." was all Quinn could manage to say.

"I enjoy being on Broadway and that show allows me to play a dream role but the dream has turned into more drama than it's been worth. Most nights it feels like I am the only person in the entire company who wants to be in the theatre and lately I can't even muster up any excitement until the second the show starts."

"So the workshop is your passion project." Quinn said filling in the blanks.

"It's starting to feel that way. And what about you Quinn? What has you passionate about life?"

The question seemed an emotionally intimate one to be asked by her high school rival and yet Quinn was drawn to answer it. "Since finalizing the divorce I think it's safe to say I want to start figuring that out."

"I'm sorry to hear your marriage ended."

"I'm not." And Quinn meant it.

…

Brittany carefully made her way back downstairs as she answered her phone. "Hello."

"I hope I'm not interrupting." Samantha Spencer said from the opposite end of the call.

"No, we were all just outside catching up?"

"You do realize there is the chance of snow tonight?" Samantha teased.

"Yes, which is why Rachel has lamps and blankets and why I am drinking wine." Brittany replied with a laugh.

"Covering all your bases."

Taking a seat on the sofa, Brittany tucked her feet under herself. "You bet."

"Well, I was just planning on leaving you a message about grabbing breakfast tomorrow morning before rehearsal."

"That sounds like a good idea. Do you mind if Rachel joins us? We had planned to head in together."

"Not at all." The soft-spoken director replied.

"It's a date then."

For a second Samantha said nothing. "Um, since I have you on the phone do you have a few minutes?"

"It doesn't appear that Rachel and Quinn want to murder each other any more, so sure."

It was Samantha's turn to laugh. "I don't want to keep you from your friends but do you have time to talk through the final dance number?"

"Let me just grab my notebook." Brittany said as she hopped off the sofa and moved into her bedroom.

...

"Wow, that's really interesting to hear someone say." The look from Rachel was that of shock mixed with sadness and it only reinforced the change in the tiny brunette.

"It wasn't working for a very long time and I knew that. When I moved here from Arizona we were well past the point of fixing anything. He never loved me, only what I represented, and I never loved him, I just thought I had to."

"We've had our differences in the past Quinn but I am sorry you had to go through something like that." Rachel touched the arm of Quinn's chair to punctuate her condolences.

Quinn smiled at her warmly. "Thank you. I look at it this way. I'm not there anymore", the eye contact that followed was too much and Quinn broke it off after only a moment.

Rachel shifted in her chair. "Again, I find myself thinking 'wow'. I'm not sure I would ever be able to be that well adjusted about anything so big; let alone the end of a marriage."

"It wasn't some great romance like the ones you sing about Rachel. Just because people can get married, it doesn't mean they should." Quinn took a sip from her glass and allowed her feelings to take over from her brain. "And had I listened to Santana maybe I would have saved myself five years of unwanted heart ache and guilt."

"Are you two still in touch?"

"My ex?"

"No, Santana." Rachel clarified.

Quinn saw the slip the second Rachel said 'no' and knew dodging the statement was going to be pretty futile. "Yes, we are."

"I asked Brittany once if they were in touch and got a very abrupt 'no'. After her reaction I thought it best to leave it alone."

"Their ending dragged on for months and when it finally did end, it didn't end well."

The sadness returned to Rachel's face. "I figured."

To Quinn's relief the conversation was halted as sliding doors opened and Brittany returned. "Sorry about that. Samantha needed to talk through some stuff. Oh, she invited us to grab breakfast at the diner with her in the morning if you are up for it."

"Sure." Rachel said fighting off a yawn.

The action got contagious and Quinn followed suit. "I should probably get going. You two must have to be up early and I have to be in court by eleven."

Rachel stood from her chair, collected up her blanket and turned the lamp off. "Well then we will show you out."

…

Brittany walked down the stairs first placing the half drunk bottle on the kitchen counter. Quinn climbed down second and headed to her purse.

The evening had been a success. The two least likely people to spend a pleasant evening together had done so. Brittany couldn't have been happier. Crossing over to Quinn, Brittany grabbed her old friend and drew her in for a big hug. Leaning in close, she whispered, "Thank you."

"For what?" Quinn replied.

"Doing this tonight."

"I had a really nice time."

Brittany smirked as they broke the hug. "But we both know you didn't want to do this."

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't want to see Rachel. Don't deny it. I knew this was going to be hard for the both of you but I am so happy it worked out."

Quinn looked surprised. "You are sneaky."

Brittany smiled a wicked smile. "I want to be able to say I have two great friends in the city and be able to do stuff with both of them. It was completely selfish."

Quinn reached up and touched Brittany's shoulder. "It's so good to see you again. And I would say the evening was a great success."

"Perhaps next time we can do your place."

"Um, my place is really tiny but there are some great restaurants in the city to try out when you two have time."

"Sounds good."

"What does?" Rachel said finally emerging from upstairs without the blankets, which she must have been putting away.

Quinn offered an explanation. "Dinner some night when you both have time off. I know some great restaurants with amazingly diverse menus."

"I would like that." Rachel said as she approached the other two women.

Brittany clapped. "Sounds like a date. Let's check our schedules and try to plan something in the next couple weeks."

"I have something next Monday night I can't get out of but maybe the following week." Rachel offered.

Quinn nodded. "Off the top of my head that will work. Just need to check my work calendar to be sure."

Brittany grabbed Quinn into another hug. "I am so happy we are all here. Now get home safe."

"I will." Quinn said breaking the hug and then crossing to Rachel tentatively. "Thank you for having me to your home."

"Thank you for coming."

Brittany watched the two and for a second thought that was the end of the evening. Then something miraculous happened. Quinn leaned forward and drew Rachel into an awkward hug. The tiny brunette, for a brief moment, seemed unsure how to react to the sign of friendship and then accepted it by gently hugging Quinn back. The moment was like the Christmas miracles Brittany loved so much growing up.

...

When she reached the top of the staircase in her building Quinn pushed the door open and was met with a blast of cold air. Placing the doorstop where it belonged she walked out onto the luxury rooftop deck. All the modern deckchairs looked hard and sterile. The pool had been drained for the winter and all the planters were empty. Having thrown on a heavy coat Quinn wandered over to one of the lounge chairs and sat down. The view from up here was incredibly uninteresting. There was none of the city that Rachel could see from her roof. All Quinn could see way up here were the immediate sides of other equally tall buildings and a black sky.

She hadn't planned to come up here but when she got home to an empty apartment she figured why not. It had been such an unexpected evening and it might help shake off some of the things she was feeling.

It wasn't like she could tell Santana any of what she had done. Any mention of Brittany was still off limits until Quinn could figure out a gentle way to reveal Santana's ex was now in the city and bringing up Berry was also asking for trouble. Thanks to years of Santana having to listen to Quinn bitch about things in high school there was no way she was going to want to hear the words 'Rachel Berry' come out of Quinn's mouth. Telling her that she saw the show had resulted in a bad enough lecture.

Despite the less then interesting view Quinn could get used to coming up here to think. Of course once the weather got nice again she was certain it would be overrun with socializing neighbors taking full advantage of the buildings amenities but in the mean time it would give her a place to be alone with her thoughts. Leaning back in the chair Quinn cast her eyes to the sky and wondered what life had in store for her next.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Yawning wasn't something Santana normally did very much of once her day began but she was dragging. It was her own fault for having been out 'on a school night' but after having met a strikingly beautiful, bank manager from Brooklyn she couldn't bring herself to go home at a reasonable hour. At least she had the willpower not to make an entire night of it. Instead they stayed at the bar dancing, and other things, until well after one in the morning. By the time she got back home it was after two and Santana's alarm had gone off at six. She had every reason to be exhausted just no excuse to complain about it.

Having only been in the office for five minutes she had already managed to bark at the security guard, the front desk receptionist, and her own assistant. As Frank was her right hand he was used to her verbal assaults especially first thing in the morning. Usually there was one fire or another that couldn't wait until a reasonable hour to be put out so with such a time sensitive job it came with the territory. However the lack of sleep this morning had added to the volume of her barking.

Frank was a fresh, young, PR talent and handled Santana's mood swings very well. Most of the time she wasn't yelling at him, she was simply yelling. Her bad behavior was always balanced with good feedback and she always made sure to punctuate her respect for his work ethic. After all, dedication to the work was very difficult to come by from one so good at their job. Santana was determined never to have him leave her side.

His smart phone out Frank followed behind her as she entered her office. As soon as she was at her chair he handed over a stack of newspapers and started rattling off a list of things that needed her attention. "There are a handful of releases that need your okay including the one on the new census results. The other priority is the Mayor's eulogy for the rookie officer who was killed in the line of duty while saving that kid. If we want either to make tomorrow's early edition I need your approval within the hour."

"Did you happen to read over Howard's release on the ground breaking ceremony of the newly renovated high school in the Bronx?"

Frank frowned. "I did and I already made the changes I knew you would want. Just sent it to your inbox."

"Good. I swear his brain is being eaten by the baby his wife is about to pop out."

"His parental leave starts Friday and I am sure we will have him back better then ever after he returns. He actually emailed me late last night having caught the mistakes himself."

"Remind me never to have kids."

Frank tried not to smile but was failing miserably. "I don't think I will have to do that. I suspect that is one thing you will remember all on your own."

Santana laughed despite herself. "Did upstairs send over the final draft of the amended yearly budget yet? I need to start working on that release so we can get it out before the state's budget. I want to beat them to the punch so they take the heat when our budget gets cut taking some of the Mayor's programs away."

"They swear they will have it for you before noon."

"If they don't…"

"I know."

"Is that it?" Santana yawned. "Sorry."

"Do you need another refill on your coffee?"

"That would be perfect. And sorry for snapping when I got in Frank. I didn't sleep well last night."

"I wouldn't know how to start my day if you weren't yelling about something."

"Get your ass out of here." She jokingly demanded.

"Right away boss."

As the door to her office closed she woke her computer and continued through the endless number of emails that she hadn't gotten to in the cab ride downtown.

...

The check was dropped on the table and before Rachel had a chance to grab it Samantha had picked it up and handed over her credit card to the waitress. "I've got this."

"Samantha, you don't have to do that." Rachel protested as she dug through her bag for her wallet.

"Nonsense. I invited you guys for breakfast and we talked about the show the entire time. I'll just expense it."

"Thank you." Brittany said as she took a sip from her water glass.

Rachel nodded. "Yes, thank you. We should do this some evening when we don't have to talk about work."

Brittany smiled. "Samantha and I already have."

"It's true Rachel. If you weren't so busy with your show all the time you could join us."

"I actually have tomorrow off. By some miracle they are allowing my understudy to go on so her eighty year old grandmother can see her on Broadway."

Samantha looked very surprised. "You are over the title. They are putting her on and risking people asking for a ticket refund?"

Rachel glanced down at her teacup. "I guess the producers managed to put money aside and find their hearts in this case."

"Bull." Brittany scolded. "After we talked it over the other night I heard you on the phone Rachel. You blackmailed them to let that girl have her night in the spotlight."

Samantha looked surprised. "Blackmail? Remind me not to get on your bad side."

Rachel raised her eyebrows. "Brittany is exaggerating. I merely reminded the lead producer that I was attending the Mayor's charity event on my day off at his urging. And that although contractually I have only the Wednesday matinee's off for the workshop it would be kind of them to allow her to perform the evening show as well since her family's travel plans don't get them in the city until the matinee has started."

"Like I said, blackmail." Brittany laughed. "You know that you have that man wrapped around your finger."

"I only made a request. Besides it was your fault I even considered it Brittany. I wasn't this nice a person before you became my roommate."

It was Samantha's turn to laugh. "I hear from Jeremy you are a very nice person."

The comment seemed pointedly punctuated and Rachel grew uncomfortable that some kind of grown-up version of high school girl talk was about to dominate the conversation. She didn't want to hear it so she cut right to the chase. "It's nice of him to think so but he should focus on finding other nice people to appreciate."

Samantha picked up her coffee cup. "Well, that seems direct and to the point."

"It is." Rachel nodded. She was glad Samantha understood what she was saying. "And any help making that point clearer to others would be appreciated."

"Done." Samantha said as she enjoyed what was left in her cup.

"I'm missing something. No fair."

Rachel took the responsibility of explaining it. "Jeremy is interested. The feeling is not mutual."

Brittany perked right up. "Oh, come on Rachel. He's cute. He's rich. He's talented. What's not to like?"

"I don't know." Rachel found herself saying far more honestly then she intended too. "But I assure you it is, and always will be, a one way street. I'm just not interested. You and Samantha can fight over him instead."

Brittany started to laugh and Samantha followed suit. Pulling her long red hair back out of her face Samantha then turned in Rachel's direction. "Leave me out of this Rachel. Jeremy isn't my type either. I only date women."

And with that confession another puzzle piece fell into place for Rachel Berry. She hadn't been imagining the subtle glances her director had been sending Brittany's way. Rachel knew chemistry when she saw it and also knew that Brittany was a very open minded woman when it came to choosing attraction over gender. An idea started to form in Rachel's head, an idea that cast her as a matchmaker that would make Dolly Levi proud. She immediately tested the waters. "Well then I guess that leaves you Brittany."

Ever since Samantha had revealed the tidbit about herself the blonde had been looking at her water glass as if it was going to grow wings and fly away. When Rachel offered her the option of the young composer and lyricist Brittany looked up at Rachel with the tiniest hint of something behind her eyes. "I don't think so."

Brittany didn't know it yet but she now had lunch plans with Rachel Berry.

…

The words and numbers on the page had started to blur as Santana had approached the start of the third hour pouring over the Mayor's proposed budget but when she hit send on the email she knew the first draft release was perfect. As if on cue, the second the email went, Frank popped his head into her office. "Heading out to grab lunch. Should I bring you back the usual?"

"Yes. Oh, and kick my door shut I need to take a little power nap."

"Anything else?"

"Nope. Just wake me when you get back."

"Done."

"Oh, and Frank."

"Yes?"

""Try and figure out a way to get me out of that event on Monday night."

"It's a lost cause Santana. You have to go. There is no way the Mayor is going to let you out of it with as many donors as he has in attendance. He will want your eyes and your words for the morning editions."

"I know. I know." Santana said as she pushed herself away from her desk and then headed over to her sofa to take a short nap. Frank left the room, closing her office door behind him. Her head hit the pillow and no more then five minutes later she was sound asleep.

...

The entire rehearsal Rachel spent her stage time doing as she needed to do and her time off stage watching Brittany and Samantha. There was no doubt in her mind that there was something developing between the two and Rachel made it her mission to nudge it to the surface. When the company broke for lunch Samantha left the room talking on her cell phone and Rachel made a beeline to Brittany. "Come on roomie, we are going for lunch."

"Rachel, I really should stay and work through the finale."

"You need to eat. Get your things and let's go."

The blonde seemed to know that arguing wasn't going to get her anywhere so she nodded and went to grab her bag from the other room. After only a couple of minutes she returned bundled up and ready. "Okay, let's go eat."

"I know the perfect place."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

When the phone on the side table beeped, Santana sat up immediately invigorated. "Hello. Thanks Frank. I'm up." Her assistant continued to update her on a few things as the smell of the soup he had managed to sneak onto her desk without waking her, started to awaken the rest of her senses. "Call his assistant and ask for his notes ASAP. And give me ten minutes and then get Molly at the Times on the phone."

Moving to her desk Santana caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror by the door. Grabbing her purse from a drawer she dug through it looking for her make-up. Pulling out her compact she then dug back in for her lipstick and located a loose business card. Removing it from the bag she glanced at the name on it and a smile came to her face, a wicked smile. Santana allowed herself to remember back to the night she was handed the card.

Picking up her cell phone she began dialing. After a brief moment the other end picked up. "Hey Q, you have plans tonight? No. How about a quiet evening at home? Yes, I will cook. What time are you thinking you will be done tonight? Perfect. I will add an hour to that before dinner with be served. What? You are the one who can't ever seem to make dinner on time. I know I'm right. See you then."

Hanging up her cell Santana crumpled up the business card and then tossed it into the trash. Setting her make-up aside she took the lid off her soup and enjoyed her lunch. After a little rest she had a clearer head. What she needed tonight was some comfort food and friendship and not a random hook-up.

...

The cute little neighborhood restaurant had been pretty empty and allowed Rachel the privacy she needed to talk to Brittany without pressuring her in anyway. This had to be a very carefully worked conversation, as she knew little about Brittany's life after Santana and she also didn't want to make things weird for her roommate at rehearsals. No one liked the idea of going to work and having to second-guess what someone was thinking of them. Rachel now knew this first hand having had Jeremy's interest confirmed to her that morning. She was certain she got the show on the merits of her talent but at the same rate a tiny part of the Broadway star wondered if there had been other motives at play when hiring her.

To play things carefully she would merely have to keep the focus on Brittany and only Brittany for the time. She needed to confirm what she thought she saw playing out without actually asking the question. There would be plenty of time to allow circumstance to help romance bloom and she already had a few ideas swimming around in her head. And the ideas were centered on creating opportunities. "We are almost through setting the whole show. Are you getting excited to start seeing it all put together?"

Brittany beamed. "I really am. I can't believe how fast it has all come together. And the re-write to the last song is so strong. You sound beautiful on it Rachel."

"Thanks. I'm having such a great time. It's been wonderful especially with such talented people. Are you enjoying it?"

"How could I not? It's made me completely reconsider what I want to do with my future."

"How so?"

"I don't think I want to go back to dancing. I think I want to try to build off this and see what comes of it. It reminds me of school, all of us working together as a team. The best part is I get to be creative. Most of the time the work is the same all the time."

"So you like working with Samantha?" Rachel asked, continuing to drop bread crumbs towards the answer she was looking for.

"Are you kidding me? She's amazing."

"She is isn't she?"

"She absolutely is.

Rachel swore she saw Brittany's face light up at the mention of Samantha. It was time to see what more she could get out of her roommate. Doing a little acting she continued. "I can't believe you two hung out without me."

"Samantha is right. It's your fault. You're always working."

"I suppose." The disappointed but teasing tone in Rachel's voice was laid on just thick enough. "What did you two do?"

"We walked around the city. She showed me some of the sights and then we got a bite to eat."

"And I bet you talked about the show the whole time."

"Not at all. I learned about her time in LA when she was acting. She told me why she moved to New York and got into directing. She told me about her family and I filled her in about Lima and LA. It was a great day."

There it was again the light in Brittany's eyes. Rachel was certain her instincts were correct. "Well I look forward to spending time with both of you outside of the show."

"What about tomorrow night? You said you had the night off."

It was Rachel's turn to smile. Brittany had done exactly as she hoped she would do. Phase one was officially over and it was now time to work on phase two.

…

Music was blaring in the apartment and Santana was singing along as she added some spices and then stirred the vegetables. The chicken was just starting to brown in the pan when the front door opened and Quinn came wandering in. "Dinner will be ready in thirty minutes. So go get comfy for movie night and when you get back we can eat."

Quinn passed into the kitchen and peered over Santana's shoulder at the food on the stovetop. "It smells incredible. Is it what I think it is?"

"Your favorite Mama Lopez recipe from when we were kids. I thought a little home cooking would do us both some good."

"You are the best friend a gal could ask for." Quinn said as she headed upstairs.

Santana watched her leave and yelled. "You better believe it."

…

As rehearsal drew to a close Rachel waited until most of the cast was gone before wandering over to Samantha. The redhead was checking her phone when she approached. "What are you doing tomorrow night?"

Samantha smiled. "What do you have in mind?"

"I was hoping the three of us could plan a non-work girl's night out. Only rule is we get the first hour to talk about the show then after that it's forbidden."

"That could be fun."

Brittany picked that moment to join them. "What could be fun?"

"Rachel was thinking since she is off tomorrow we could all do dinner after rehearsal."

"That's a great idea. Glad I thought of it."

Samantha looked at Brittany. "You thought of it?"

"At lunch. Rachel is stealing my thunder."

"But I added the best part no talking about work after the first hour."

"Even better." Brittany concurred. "In fact, if you two don't mind, let's call and invite Quinn to come too. With her there we can't possibly talk about the show."

Samantha shrugged. "I don't mind if you two don't. Besides it would give me someone to pump for stories about when you went to high school together."

The idea of Quinn joining wasn't exactly what Rachel had in mind but with a fourth person in the mix it might allow for the matchmaking to be more easily achieved. "Sure."

Brittany pulled out her cell phone to make the call.

…

Dinner had just been placed on the table when Quinn's phone rang. Santana rolled her eyes. "If you picked up that phone in my mother's house she would have taken it from you."

"I remember." Quinn looked down at the phone and got a look on her face Santana couldn't put her finger on. "I have to take it. I will be right back."

As Quinn ran upstairs to take the call Santana sat down and then started to put together her dinner. In between placing vegetables and chicken on her plate she looked in the direction of where Quinn had ran off too. From her roommate's reaction it didn't seem like a simple work call. There had been plenty of times each of them had taken phone calls related to work, that one might consider of a private nature, and still remained in the other's presence. No, this had a distinctly personal feel to it.

What could Quinn have possibly been up too?

…


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Cabs in New York City at the end of workdays were always slow going but then Brittany wasn't in any real hurry. Samantha had a short production meeting after rehearsal that Brittany didn't need to be at so the plan quickly changed to the director meeting them at the restaurant. Then Quinn had called to say she would also be late.

With traffic a mess, and since everyone else was going to be delayed, the girls decided to walk the three avenues and a bunch of blocks to avoid the ticking meter. Thankfully they were south of the Broadway box, the area of Times Square where the big New York theatres lived, and were able to easily maneuver their way cross town and up without hordes of tourists to dodge. The weather was starting to show signs of spring so the walk proved to be nice.

What the walk wasn't; was chatty. It hadn't been a very two-sided conversation, as Rachel had simply listened while Brittany had talked about how she thought the day had gone. This wasn't something Brittany was very used to with the relationships in her life. Whether her people in LA or her family back in Ohio it was typically Brittany who stayed silent and was the sounding board for everyone else. The fact that Rachel Berry was quickly becoming her sounding board was further reason to do something nice for her new friend. And helping Rachel have more friends seemed the perfect gift for a woman who seemed to have everything else she could want.

No one would believe it but Brittany S. Pierce was pretty savvy. One night at the apartment with the thee of them wasn't going to erase years of bad feelings between Quinn and Rachel so the more Brittany could get the two of them to socialize the more things would change for the better. A little enthusiasm and a quickly dialed cell phone and dinner became four instead of three. The fact Rachel didn't argument was a good sign that Brittany was on the right track to getting this new truce, between old rivals, to stick.

...

Rachel was enjoying her tea and making small talk with Brittany when Samantha arrived. Standing up from the table she crossed to the redhead and gave her a hug. Brittany followed suit as Rachel took her seat. The difference between the two polite gestures was that Brittany's 'hello' had lingered and Samantha seemed to have welcomed the extended attention. Rachel even noticed a very quick, but nonetheless telling, closing of eyes as she leaned into the embrace. It was only a matter of hours before Rachel was certain something would develop between these two new friends. "So how was the meeting?" Rachel asked politely as Samantha took her seat.

"Does this mean the work talk clock has started?" Brittany inquired.

Samantha nodded. "I think it does. It went well. Rachel, they will be emailing you tonight some new script pages, including a new edit to the song at the end of the first act."

Brittany looked over nervously. "Does that mean new dance?"

"Not necessarily. There is something lacking in the build up into the big fight. I want to see how what the boys put together plays out in rehearsal tomorrow before we commit to a large number of changes. By the way Rachel, on an unrelated note I found a very polite way to point your potential suitor in a new direction."

"Very appreciated."

"And even if Jeremy didn't get the hint Robert did so he and his boyfriend will help things at their end."

"I can always count on Robert to have my back."

Brittany pouted. "I still don't understand why you wouldn't just try and give Jeremy a chance."

"Brittany, trust me. He's not my type." Rachel said enjoying more of her tea.

"Fine. Since Quinn's going to be a little late should we order some wine and a little something to share while we wait for her?"

"Sounds perfect." Samantha said smiling.

Rachel watched as the two women started to look over a menu that she had memorized and since Rachel didn't need to weigh her options she spent the time noticing Samantha sneaking tiny looks in Brittany's direction. Rachel couldn't be a hundred percent sure but she even thought she caught Brittany do the same once.

...

They had just finished a delicious appetizer when a tall, slender, blonde appeared at the table. From Brittany's reaction it had to be their fourth. Quinn was physically how Samantha had pictured the woman with whom both Rachel and Brittany had gone to school but it was in the way she carried herself that Samantha found she was surprised.

Samantha considered herself an observer of people. It was this skill that made her a good actress but an even better director. There was an openness to both Rachel and Brittany that their friend's body language didn't convey. Samantha had recalled they had both told her the friend from school was an attorney but this was more then professionalism. It read like a protective aura. If Quinn were a character in something Samantha was working on she would say Quinn was either emotionally damaged by something in her past, highly protective of her present, or simply untrusting of new people. Whatever it was, Samantha was looking forward to learning about another person from Lima, Ohio. After Rachel and Brittany said their hellos Samantha stood and shook Quinn's hand. "Hello. I'm Samantha."

"Quinn. It's nice to meet you."

"You as well."

Brittany tapped the empty chair. "Grab a seat."

"Thanks Brittany." The lawyer said as she sat down next to both Rachel and her other old high school friend. "I am so sorry for keeping everyone waiting. We had a last minute witness and my co-counsel and I spent most of the day taking full advantage of the judge's recess in order to try and figure out our next move."

"Do you have an area of focus?" Samantha asked as she took a sip from her wine glass.

"I run the gambit but mostly basic litigation. It's a new firm for me so I am putting in as many billable hours, on as many cases as they give me, so I can prove myself."

"My father was a solicitor in Wales before he moved to London to raise me. I've always found the practice of law a fascinating profession."

Quinn politely smiled. "Hardly as interesting as what the three of you do."

Rachel laughed. "Exactly the opposite. The three of us play in a giant sandbox all day while you are actually trying to change the world for the better."

"Not always."

"Nonsense." Brittany interjected. "When we had dinner you told me about the client you brought with you from Arizona. The women's charity."

"Sadly Brittany, for everyone of those clients I am required to work for five others that aren't as upstanding."

Samantha nodded sadly. "That was the other reason my father found it easy to walk away from his work while my mother toured the world performing. He grew tired of having to represent the guilty."

"Even good people can make mistakes and deserve to have help presenting their side but back in Phoenix I nearly quit my job more then once for similar reasons."

"That's not just reserved for working in law. Even I have had my moments when it comes to professional obligation verses what feels right." Rachel offered up.

"That is something we have all felt from time to time." Samantha agreed. "It's one of the reasons I left acting."

Quinn reached for her water glass and took a sip. "How long were you a professional actor before you left?"

"Since the age of nine. I started on the stage in the UK and then my mother moved me from London out to LA in my late teens. I walked away in my early twenties. It wasn't worth it after the attention on my off-hour activities started over shadowing my professional work. I wouldn't wish that kind of scrutiny on my worst enemy."

Rachel nodded. "It's the one upside to my specific successes. Although the Broadway followers are a rabid fan base they tend to be generally polite and there isn't the need to know every detail of my life."

"Back then it was very hard to live openly without risking the loss of my entire career. Having a mother who was in the business didn't help. She was constantly throwing me on the arm of one friend of a friend or another. It got to the point I called one of my "publicity boyfriends" by the wrong name during a televised press interview. I completely crumbled afterwards. About a week later I marched into my agent's office and told them to stop renegotiating my contract renewal for the show. I rode out the rest of the season and the day after my last episode filmed I was on a plane to New York. I never went back."

"I'm so sorry." The look of sadness on Brittany's face wasn't helping Samantha's professional control where the dancer was concerned.

"I never want to be that successful." Rachel said as she shook her head. "Then again I would have to have a love life for them to write about."

"Something tells me that kind of popularity creates a frenzy that attracts all kinds of scrutiny not just who a person dates." Quinn offered.

Samantha picked up her glass and took a sip. "That is true. I watched friends who liked to party develop full-blown addictions. The first taste of a magazine cover with a headline about having partied a little too hard would fuel the need for more coverage. They would keep it up until they ended up spending large amounts of their fortunes on doctors and rehab instead of vacations and clothes. I never wanted that kind of media attention. It's why I love the theatre. I can still do my art without as much focus on my life."

"Did you care what people thought?" The air of curiosity from Brittany had a tone that made Samantha wonder more then she wanted to allow herself to wonder.

"I would like to think I could have carried less. At the time it seemed to have little to do with being ashamed and everything to do with the obligation I felt towards the people I worked with and who I personally employed. In those days the country was split so evenly down the middle on those issues that coming out would have meant not only destroying my career, which would have made it impossible for me to pay those who relied on a percentage of my income, but it also would have had consequences for the series. In the end I walked away anyway which I suppose was a sign that those ideas were more my mother's then mine but then I was barely twenty one at the time."

Quinn seemed to take in what was said. "That was why you left before the show reached its peek. It always seemed out of nowhere to me."

Samantha laughed. "A closet fan."

Quinn blushed a little at having outed herself.

"That's exactly why. I couldn't pretend anymore since being famous wasn't something I had signed up for. My mother did whatever she was told to elevate her career. I just didn't have the drive to be the image they wanted to sell. My happiness was more important."

"How incredibly brave." Rachel said sincerely.

Samantha shrugged. "Some would say stupid. In fact, many did."

"Rachel is right. Brave." Brittany said reaching over and touching the top of Samantha's hand with hers.

The contact was warm and wonderful but far to intimate considering Samantha was trying to ignore her ever-growing attraction. Reaching her hand in the air Samantha tried to wave down their waiter. "We should order."

…

Talking about career gratification and Samantha's acting had lead Quinn to asking questions about the project the women at the table had been working on.

"Tonight wasn't supposed to be about work." Brittany scolded.

The sadness on Brittany's face made Quinn feel bad. "Oh, I'm sorry Brit, I didn't know."

"It's okay." Her old friend said immediately perking up, "it's only that if you get us started we can't seem to stop and that wouldn't allow us to get to know each other better."

Samantha took that moment to try and change the subject. "You're right Brittany. So Quinn, I see these two every day, tell me about yourself. You moved here from Phoenix. Are you in a relationship?"

Well that hadn't been a direction Quinn really wanted to go down again but for Brittany's sake. "I just finalized my divorce a very short time ago."

"I'm sorry." Samantha said taking her glass.

Her apology was so incredibly sincere sounding that Quinn felt bad she was about to blow the need for her sympathy out of the water. "Don't be. As I told these two it was for the best. And what about you?"

"My last girlfriend and I split about a year and a half ago. She wanted me to move with her to LA and I couldn't bring myself to leave New York."

Quinn watched Brittany shift uncomfortably in her seat. Since it couldn't be learning there had been a girlfriend after previous topics earlier in the evening Quinn decided it must have been mention of long distance relationships. A wave of guilt regarding Santana washed over Quinn as she scrambled to come up with a change of topic.

Before she could think of anything Rachel jumped in. "Dating in this city is impossible. Everyone always has somewhere they have to be and in my line of work the options are slim pickings because of the hours I keep."

"Well if you gave Jeremy a chance." Brittany offered.

"Brittany, subject dropped."

The dancer pouted and then laughed. "Okay, okay."

Quinn didn't want to ask because she really didn't care the answer but if it kept the conversation off long distance relationships and therefore off the mere thought of Santana then all the better. "Whose Jeremy?"

Samantha finished chewing a bite of her dinner and explained. "He works on the show we are working on but he has been gently redirected out of Rachel's orbit."

"Which Rachel is very grateful for," the brunette said as she bowed her head.

It had been the one thing about Rachel that Quinn had been surprised to learn. In school Rachel was about two things, her career aspirations and a perfect man to compliment her life. She had grown up to be a beautiful woman. She was successful. She was wealthy. She was well respected in her field by not only her peers but also her critics and yet Rachel Berry seemed to have forgotten the other half of the puzzle that was once her perfect life.

Maybe it wasn't fair to judge Rachel based on the dreams of a teenager. Perhaps, like Quinn felt about her own life, being alone was far more satisfying then having to go through life with another person and yet, when Quinn looked at Rachel Berry, she couldn't help but see an air of loneliness about her.

…

Rachel caught sight of Quinn yawning as the plates were removed from the table and with that the perfect opportunity had been presented. She had been looking for a way to give Samantha and Brittany some alone time so when the yawn started Rachel down the same path she didn't fight it.

"Sorry about that." Quinn said after Rachel followed suit. "It was a long day."

"For once, I had an easy day, but my body is still dragging."

Samantha leaned into the conversation. "Well we should get the check and call it a night then. We can't be keeping you two from getting your rest."

Quinn played things perfectly without knowing what she was doing. "Don't cut the evening short because of me."

"Or me." Rachel blurted out before Quinn could continue and end up leaving Rachel the third wheel. "You two stay. I'm going to head home and read over those pages. Oh and the meal is already taken care of."

"What?" Brittany interjected.

"No arguments." Rachel scolded. "It was my pleasure. The next time someone else can pick it up."

Samantha raised an eyebrow. "You realize I am going to hold you to that."

Brittany got up from the table and moved to Rachel giving her a big hug. She then did the same to Quinn. Samantha and Rachel had given one another a hug as well while Samantha and Quinn started to shake hands and then ended up following suit. It had been a very nice evening and if Rachel was right it was about to get even better for her roommate.

…

Exiting the restaurant Quinn took in the nice night and then awkwardly turned to Rachel. "Thanks for picking up the check."

"I was happy to do it."

"Well it was nice of you."

Rachel found she was unable to stop herself from smiling awkwardly. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

The two stood on the sidewalk for a moment neither of them talking. Once again they had turned into teenagers. Rachel decided to break the silence. "Look, it's a nice night. I was thinking of stopping at a place I go to from time to time and grab a drink before bed. If you want to join me for a little walk and a glass of wine you're welcome to tag along."

"I thought you were tired."

"I am. But I so seldom get to have a weeknight to myself. It will be nice to feel like a nine to fiver."

Quinn seemed to consider her options. "I could stand for a little more time out before heading back to the apartment."

"Great."

"Great."

As they walked towards the main avenue Rachel was silently lost in thought. This had been the second time that day she had noticed she had found it easier to stay quiet then be her usual chatty self. Earlier in the day it had been about allowing Brittany to share so Rachel might learn more to help her little matchmaking project. Now was a whole other story.

Spending time with Quinn Fabray at the apartment it had been one thing because it was just the three of them. Now walking in public down the streets of New York with the head cheerleader Rachel was trying desperately to think of something to talk about that would make her life seem interesting without seeming to brag. She was a known Broadway star and yet she still felt unworthy of Quinn's, what was it, friendship? What was it about Quinn Fabray?

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR:**

Just wanted to say thank you to those folks giving feedback on the story. It means a lot. For those of you who didn't read my comment in the review section – this chapter and the next were directly inspired by some of the feedback I had been getting. I had no intention of this particular evening being something that played out on the page but as people commented about certain things I knew it was a necessary addition to the fic and would be especially helpful down the line with what I have planned for the ladies. So thank you for helping me make this story better. And thanks for all the wonderful comments. Hope you are all still enjoying it. And here is a tiny story spoiler alert: Chapter 26 will pick up right where the evening just left off.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

It was a quiet little place that Rachel explained was the best restaurant in the neighborhood especially when audiences were at the theatre. Apparently it got very busy afterwards but until then it was perfect for talking or collecting one's thoughts. When they walked in they were immediately sat at a private table in the back. The hostess had called Rachel by name and after a short time the chef had even come out of the kitchen to say hello. They each ordered a drink, which Quinn had insisted on paying for until the waiter informed them both the drinks were on the house. Defeated Quinn took off her coat and prepared herself for some quality time with Rachel Berry. "Twice in a week. This must be a record."

The attempt at humor didn't land as Rachel looked at her shocked. "Quinn, if you didn't want to come."

Quinn told herself to count to ten. "Calm down Rachel I was kidding. We've been over this. You need to stop reading into everything I say. I put the biting sarcasm to bed a long time ago."

"Seems I haven't yet managed to do away with the paranoia." Rachel said in an apologetic tone. "I'm sorry."

"Accepted." Quinn offered and then figured a change of subject might help things. "Samantha seemed nicer then I thought she would be."

Rachel smiled. "How did you think she would be?"

"You know the stuff you read about Hollywood people being conceited and shallow."

"She's not in that world anymore and it sounds like, to hear her talk, she was never like that even when she was in those circles."

"You're probably right. It was a nice night. Thanks for including me on the dinner."

"That was totally Brittany's doing."

"Well then remind me to thank her."

...

The small dessert the two remaining women had split proved to be, along with the interesting conversation, the perfect ending to a fun evening. The highlight of which was Samantha's sharing of insane misadventures she experienced on set when she worked in LA. Each story more crazy then the next and, oddly enough, all of them wildly true.

Brittany especially enjoyed hearing what happened on a film Samantha did the summer before her final season on the tv show. The shoot nearly had to shut down because of an incident with a trained leopard and a craft service table. At the time the mishap must have been terrifying but so many years later it was down right hysterical especially after hearing about the director of photography having to bolt into a nearby cast trailer only to find he had burst in on Samantha making out in said trailer with one her female costars. Brittany had laughed so loudly at that one it managed to get the attention of a number of nearby table.

The best story Brittany managed to share was about a famous popstar having passed out in her trailer after too much partying the night before. In order to get through the shoot on time the director came up with the idea to use a dance and body double. Brittany had been chosen to step in but it proved just as problematic as the drunk popstar's antics. The dark wig they had to come up with at the last minute wouldn't stay pinned to Brittany's head and it took a miracle to edit around all the bloopers. Brittany thought the story pretty dull but Samantha had seemed to enjoy it especially after she learned which music video.

The conversation continued on until they both realized they were probably holding up the table for other guests. They decided to end the evening and made their way out of the restaurant. Upon reaching the outside Brittany took in an audible deep breath. "What a beautiful night tonight."

"It is." Samantha replied. "Do you need a cab?"

"You know, I think I am going to walk home."

"That's quite far."

"It's still early and I enjoy walking around the city."

"May I join you?"

Brittany found herself flattered by the offer, a reaction that confused her. "Don't you live near here?"

"I do but like you said, it is a beautiful night."

"Company would be nice." Brittany smiled.

"Good. So tell me the best job you had in LA."

…

As two women turned onto Ninth Avenue and started uptown Brittany started to tell of working with one of her idols. The wide-eyed enthusiasm was back as Brittany told of a legend whose dedication to her craft was actually matched by her kindness.

While listening to the story Samantha tried to convince herself this was just some casual girl talk. It was, as Brittany had said, a beautiful night and Samantha couldn't miss an unseasonably warm evening like this one by going home to read a book or listen to music. What better way to spend it then with a new friend?

Even in Samantha's own mind the excuse seemed ridiculous. She knew the real reason she was going to walk Brittany uptown. It was because whether she went home or she took the walk her thoughts would have been the same. She would have been focused, in either case, on Brittany. Maybe it made her a masochist but she didn't care. Being around the younger blonde under any circumstances made her happy and Samantha couldn't remember the last time being around someone made her feel that way.

…

Before Quinn could continue the waiter interrupted with their drinks. Both women thanked him and each took a sip.

"They still make the best drinks in Manhattan." Rachel said smiling.

"Very nice." Quinn said as she put her glass down. "So the workshop sounds like it is going well. Is the other show going any better?"

"It's…" Rachel paused, "going."

"That doesn't sound promising. This is your dream role Rachel. How is it possible that you aren't enjoying yourself?"

"How did you know it was my dream role?"

"Anyone paying attention back in school knew this was your dream. And it's one you proved perfectly suited for."

"You weren't lying when you said you really enjoyed it?"

"I really enjoyed it. But why aren't you enjoying it?"

"That wasn't just a bad week you caught me having when you were over to the apartment. I wasn't exaggerating. The moment I started on that show no one else but me seemed to be excited to be there and that kind of environment can suck the life out of even the most enthusiast performer."

"You survived high school." Quinn teased.

Berry smiled. "Making a joke. See, I'm learning."

Quinn realized she liked seeing a playful side to Rachel. "I was but we also know that the best comedy is based in fact. School wasn't easy for you."

"I didn't make it easy for myself. It took until college to learn to play well with others."

"It's hard to play nice with others when people are busy bullying you Rachel."

Rachel shrugged. "It gave me thicker skin."

"And I'm sorry I had something to do with you having to develop those skills at sixteen."

"I'm not." Rachel reached across the table and laid her hand on Quinn's. There was a softness, a calmness, in the brunette's eyes which was hard to take. "You don't belong here Rachel and you can't hate me for helping to send you on your way."

Quinn blinked. Words from the past came crashing down on her. The place where their hands touched seemed to burn and Quinn tried to pull her hand back but Rachel wouldn't let her.

…

Rachel could see the panic in Quinn's face as her own words from many years ago were spoken back. This time though the intention wasn't pain, or malice, or even, as Rachel had always suspected was the original intention, tough love. This time it was disguising a quiet thank you Rachel felt compelled to say. Quinn seemed to miss the intention though and tried to pull away.

Rachel held her hand tighter and gently smiled at the blonde. Eventually their eyes briefly met. "I owe you Quinn. You gave me the best gift. I learned what I was capable of and was forced to recognize my shortcomings. You made me want to strive for more. I might have easily thrown everything else away and tried to stay right where I was because that lonely teenager secretly yearned to be loved more then she yearned to be famous. You were the only person smart enough or, ironically, who seemed to care enough, to see it, to see me. So thank you."

Quinn was unsuccessfully holding back tears. Rachel felt bad for causing such a reaction but also felt a weight off her shoulders from finally confessing her appreciation. Deep down it was the real reason Rachel had been so damn worried about seeing Quinn after all these years. She knew when the moment happened she would have to say what it was she just said. It felt amazing but it also felt oddly unsettling.

Realizing she still had her hand on Quinn's, Rachel slowly pulled her hand away, took a sip of her drink, and waited.

…

With her hand now as free as her emotions were Quinn took a napkin from the table to carefully dry her eyes. How had that just happened?

"I'm sorry I upset you." Rachel said sounding concerned.

Quinn caught her breath and looked up at Rachel. She tried to again look her in the eyes but couldn't. "It's okay. I just never thought…"

As her words trailed off Rachel put her glass down. "Never thought what?"

"That you would see things that way after all I did to you."

"You made me a better me."

Quinn tried to hold her emotions in check while deflecting the compliment. "It was jealousy Rachel, pure and simple. You had everything going for you and I couldn't say the same. I wasn't any kind of saint."

"I disagree. What you said to me that day was like you were pushing me out of the nest so I was forced to fly and whatever your motives what you did brought me here so it was all worth it."

Quinn looked up sadly. "You say after telling me you're miserable in your dream job and haven't found love. Yeah, I was a big help."

"Another joke?"

Quinn picked up her glass and took a drink. "No, self pity." Rachel laughed and it took some of the tension out of the conversation, which in turn made Quinn relax a little. "My life is officially off its axis."

Rachel lifted her glass. "That sounds like a toast. Here's to living life off our axis."

Quinn took in the gesture and considered it. Shrugging she picked up her drink. Both woman took in the moment, clinked glasses, and then drank. "You know what this means?"

"No?" Rachel said setting her glass down.

"I think we just became real friends."

An almost smug smile appeared on Rachel's face but Quinn didn't mind it. "I think you might be right. Which one of us should tell the others?"

"You're the big Broadway star. I think it will reach people faster if you tell them."

Rachel laughed. "But you're still the head cheerleader in their eyes. They more likely to believe it coming from you."

Quinn found she was smiling despite herself.

…

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **This is unexpected but more has come out of 'this night' especially in the Quinn and Rachel story. So look for Chapter 27 pretty quickly and look for it to pick up right where these pages leave off for both the Q/R and the Brittany scenes.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"So now that we are friends what should we talk about?" Rachel asked.

"We've managed to stick to such safe topics so far." Quinn said sarcastically. "Wait, I've shared. It's time for Rachel Berry dirt?"

"Dirt?"

Quinn gave her a look that conveyed she thought Rachel was playing dumb. "Any good gossip or tales of romances will do just fine."

"We managed to cover that already, didn't we?"

"Don't be coy Berry."

"Who me?"

Quinn waited.

"Okay, but I warn you it will be a short conversation." Rachel said relenting to the pressure.

"I doubt that. You used to fall hard when Cupid struck?"

"That was high school."

"My doing?" Quinn asked with concern in her voice.

"No, mine. I grew up."

Quinn just nodded knowingly.

"All and all there isn't much to report a few short romances since Lima including a rather tumultuous one in college with Jessie."

"What? Way to bury the lead Berry."

"It was no big deal. We tried and I am proud to say I was the one who ended it."

"Good for you. I never much cared for him."

"I started to see what it looked like to be as professionally driven as we both were and I didn't like what I saw. His arrogance just got to be too much. How's that for a sign of maturity?"

"Well done." Quinn said grabbing her drink and toasting the confession.

"It's not as independent as you but it's something."

"Independent?"

"The divorce."

"You would be surprised what you are capable of doing when your sanity is on the line."

"Was it that bad?" Rachel asked hesitantly, afraid now that they said they were friends she was about to learn some dark secret.

Her tone was evidently clear to Quinn because she immediately explained. "It wasn't abusive. It was just empty which I suppose in some ways could be considered abusive but it was me who pushed away. He was a nice enough guy. It just didn't work and I couldn't keep going like I was going. I refused to turn into my mother."

Rachel very nearly brought up Shelby and then bit her tongue. Unfortunately her silence only amplified the elephant in the room.

"Do you hear from her?" Quinn asked solemnly.

"Who?" it was stupid of her but it was all Rachel could manage.

Quinn raised an eyebrow and waited for Rachel to once again break.

Sitting back in her chair Rachel took a deep breath. "Yes."

...

By the time they had reached the Time Warner Center nearly every topic under the sun from popular music to politics had been covered and Brittany found the conversation had flowed easily between them. It was as if she had known Samantha her whole life. Even in the quiet moments, like they had been enjoying for the last two blocks, it was effortless.

As they walked north they passed a couple snuggling with one another in the back of a horse drawn carriage. "How romantic." Brittany whispered as she watched the pair being pulled passed them into the park.

"What?" Samantha asked.

"I just said that it was romantic."

"You think so?"

"I've heard there are cruelty issues with the horses but I can't help it. It just screams romance to me. I suppose I read too many fairy tales growing up."

Samantha kept walking, face forward, her lips curling into a smile. "I like that you think that way."

"Why?"

"Cause often grand traditions like that are relegated to being silly or old fashion."

"Does that mean I'm silly?"

"Not at all. I find..." Samantha fell silent.

"What?"

"I find it endearing."

"You mean silly." Brittany laughed.

"No, I mean endearing." For another block another pause filled the air. "Brittany?"

"Yes."

"Nothing."

"What?" Brittany asked her curiosity peaked.

"We talked about your friend's divorce and my spotty track record. What about you?"

"What about me?"

"How come you're single?"

...

Quinn swallowed down her feelings for the second time that night. They were moving towards an inevitable conversation but one she had foolishly thought they could put off for as long as possible. Instead, ten minutes after calling Rachel her friend Quinn was forced to deal with the single most painful part of her youth. It was better to rip off the emotional band-aid she supposed but it was hardly a comfort. "And?"

"Quinn, are you sure you want to do this?"

"No, but we might as well put it all on the table. Have you seen her?"

"Yes." Rachel said softly.

The usually verbal Rachel Berry was being awfully singular in her responses. Had Quinn been the old Quinn she would have shook the words out of Rachel. Instead she was pretty sure Rachel was trying to be sensitive. Quinn knew she had to be direct. She took another drink not for courage but to have one more second of peace before the floodgates would unavoidably open. Setting her glass down Quinn then mimicked Rachel's move and sat back in her chair. "Tell me everything."

...

Rachel had known they would be going down this path considering Rachel's biological mother had adopted Quinn's baby, but she had hoped it would be a conversation that would wait, say two years. The topic had to be very painful for Quinn but it was hardly a walk in the park for Rachel. Shelby's decision to distance herself from her first daughter's life had been a large part of the therapy Rachel had worked through in recent years but the feeling of abandonment never really went away. "I visited home almost two years ago and I ran into Shelby at a restaurant. Beth was with her."

Quinn was very still and hanging on every word.

"She's beautiful Quinn and looks very much like a tiny you but with Puck's eyes. She's precocious but still manages to be shy especially when she first meets people. Shelby says she enjoys singing and plays on a summer soccer league with some of her little friends."

Quinn remained still, focusing in a way that felt as if she was looking right through Rachel.

"It's still too hard for me to have much contact with her considering everything that happened but Shelby and I casually keep in touch."

"Of course." Quinn whispered.

Rachel wasn't sure if her next offer of information was a good idea or not but figured better to get it all out in the open. Reaching into her purse she pulled out her phone and triggered her photo application. "Quinn, do you want to see her?"

Tears started to form in Quinn's eyes as she slowly nodded.

Scrolling to a picture that Shelby had taken of Beth and Rachel that night in the restaurant Rachel stopped for a moment to take it all in. Rachel and Beth were hugging one another while looking into the camera. The child had a giant smile on her face, as did the Broadway star. In some ways that little angel was Rachel's sister but sadly not in the way that would have made Rachel's life better. Shelby's selfishness had not only taken away Rachel's chance to know her mom but also taken away her chance to have a sibling.

Rachel handed over the phone to Quinn. The blonde closed her eyes tightly as she took possession of the device. Then opening them slowly she took the first look in many years of the daughter she gave up.

First there was a smile that brightened the restaurant, then uncontrollable sobbing while Quinn gripped the phone tightly and stared at the photo as if she was wishing it to life. Rachel didn't know what to do. She could stay where she was and let Quinn have the alone time she needed or provide comfort. In the end the only option was to stand up and move to the seat next to Quinn. Gently reaching out to the blonde she pulled her into a tight embrace. After a moment Quinn put the phone down on the table and grabbed on to Rachel like she was a life preserver. The waiter looked over at the pair with concern and Rachel chased him off with her eyes. As they sat there holding one another time stood still and all past conflicts were instantly forgiven.

...

Samantha knew she was officially playing with fire with this line of questioning but she couldn't help herself. It didn't make any sense why someone as beautiful and sincere as Brittany wasn't attached. From her own life experience Samantha knew some times work could be a better lover or spouse then any one person but she didn't get that feeling from Brittany. There was a genuineness about the dancer that led one to believe that anyone who thought carriage rides in Central Park were romantic wasn't looking to replace human companionship with driven artist vision.

Brittany laughed gently at the question in a way that sounded new to Samantha. There was an almost shyness to her that hadn't revealed itself until now. "Why? Oh, I don't know. I guess I'm not lucky enough to be attached."

"Lucky?"

"It's not that I haven't been in love it's just, oh, I suppose, it wasn't meant to be."

The reason was now obvious. "Someone broke your heart."

"I think we actually broke each others and after something like that it's easier to go it alone."

Samantha nodded knowingly and let the topic rest. They quietly walked the next five blocks until a woman walking her dog grew near. Brittany lit up as a small Shuh-Tzu on a lease started getting excited to see other people. Brittany made the puppy very happy by bending down to the small animal's level and saying hello.

Standing next to Brittany as she played with the dog made everything clear. If Samantha hadn't already fallen there would have been little chance of avoiding being captivated by Brittany Pierce after tonight.

...

Having returned from the restroom Quinn sat back down. She felt better then she had minutes before. Rachel had thankfully put the phone away, which spared Quinn a repeat breakdown, but then again she wished she had the chance to look at her daughter again. "Rachel?"

"Yes."

"Would it be wrong of me to ask you to send me that photo?"

"Why would it be wrong?"

"I don't know. It's your family. Technically I don't have a right to any of it."

"Quinn, you have more right then anyone does."

"I'm not sure Shelby would see it that way."

"I'm the last one to want to defend Shelby or her behavior but she told me that Beth knows she's adopted. I don't see the harm and I don't think Shelby would either." Rachel said as she reached into her purse and pulled the phone back out. Tapping it a few times Rachel then handed it to Quinn. "Just add the email."

Attached to a message was the photo. Quinn tried to concentrate on the keyboard and entered her information. She then handed the phone back to Rachel as quickly as possible as to not start crying again. "Thank you Rachel."

"You're welcome."

Once again time seemed to stop as neither of them spoke but both of them looked warmly at the other. Rachel couldn't help but reflect on how far life had taken each of them but before she could say another word the waiter came over and asked if they wished for another round.

Quinn shook her head. "I should probably get home. Long day in court again tomorrow."

"And I have those pages to memorize. I think we'll pass."

"No problem. It was nice seeing you again Ms. Berry." The waiter said before leaving the table.

Rachel gave a big smile. "Thank you."

Quinn stood and started to put her coat back on. "I'm glad we did this but I do feel bad that we ended up staying out without the others."

"It's fine. I am sure they fell back on work talk and besides it gave those two a chance to get to know one another better." Rachel added as she put her coat on.

There was a familiar ring in Rachel's tone. One that caused Quinn to have flashbacks to high school but Quinn couldn't quite put her finger on the association between the tone of voice and the suspicious feelings that were beginning to stir within her. What was it about what Rachel had just said? As she followed Rachel out the door something clicked for Quinn and thoughts of her roommate at home washed over her. If hanging out with Brittany and Rachel before was going to complicate things with Santana then this latest development was going to make things a disaster.

…

They walked out of the bar and headed towards Tenth Avenue to hail a cab uptown. Rachel knew she might have said too much and was eager to bring the evening to a fast close.

As they got one building from the restaurant Quinn reached out and touched Rachel's shoulder. "You're up to something."

"Excuse me?" Rachel knew she was busted.

"You're up to something."

"What are you talking about?" Rachel said shaking her head and continuing down the block.

Quinn took a quick few steps and caught her again. "You're trying to get Brittany and Samantha together. I can't believe I missed it before."

Without giving her words much thought Rachel began her immediate defense. "They already like each other. They just don't know it yet."

"Did you ever consider Brittany doesn't need your help finding a date?"

"I am merely helping a friend make a new friend."

Before Rachel could continue Quinn politely jumped in. "You're manipulating them. This is bad idea Rachel. You need to focus on yourself and leave Brittany's love life alone "

As insightful as the comment might have been, or as gently as it was stated, it didn't feel any less painful to have a tiny glimpse of what felt like their old relationship. Many long past, but equally indelible, Quinn comments came flooding back and Rachel decided she wasn't going to stand on a city street and argue. She started to walk away but didn't get more then about six feet before her mouth took over as she spun to confront Quinn. "I must say after our dinner the other evening and the bonding we did tonight I find myself regrettably unprepared for this attack on my intentions. Despite what you might think of me all I am doing is playing a tiny part in placing two people in a single orbit to see what transpires. I am not pushing anything too hard and seeing if two very lovely people have the chance to be more then just friends is not a manipulation. So kindly let me continue walking the rest of this block in silence so we might both get cabs without further argument."

For the second time that evening silence followed. Inside, high school Rachel was going cartwheels of joy that would have been Sue Sylvester proud. Outside, Rachel kept her cool as she stared for a moment at what looked to be a shell-shocked Quinn and then turned on her heels and started down the block. She got another six feet until a voice stopped her in her tracks.

"I'm sorry Rachel." In that moment Quinn's earlier toast came to mind. The universe was spinning off its axis. "I jumped down your throat because I know how hurt Brittany was as her relationship was dissolving and I just don't want to see her hurt again."

"Neither do I but why should she be alone if there is someone out there who I am convinced likes her as much as I suspect she likes them?"

…

The cab made it's way through the streets of New York but Quinn wasn't paying a bit of attention to her surroundings. She was distracted and even a bit lost. She had made friends with Rachel Berry only to have a fight with her. She had found herself disappointed by Rachel's plans for Brittany and terrified for Santana and most heart shattering she had seen a photo of the daughter she gave up years before.

Quinn convinced herself that the situation with Rachel was merely two people trying to find how to get to know one another again. Beth was something she couldn't let herself feel at all or she would crumble into a million pieces so Quinn decided to focus her disjointed mood on the issue of Santana and Brittany.

Guilt from the wedding, albeit misplaced, was still unshakeable and Quinn had harbored her own secret plan to reunite the former lovers or at the very least try and broker a friendship between the two. Rachel's plans were making that dream impossible. While standing on the street arguing Quinn had nearly revealed to Rachel her secret but decided it was best to try and regroup her own thoughts before adding Berry's unique perspective or her interference into the mix. The fact was Quinn was as guilty as Rachel had been when it came to trying to play matchmaker. They each just had a different pairing in mind.

Focusing on everyone else had successfully kept Quinn from dealing with the real heartbreaking part of the evening until she arrived back at the apartment. As was her habit she checked her email while waiting for the elevator to take her to her floor. She knew the message from Rachel was in there and she knew tonight it was the real reason she was looking through her phone. Opening the email she immediately saved the photo. She then opened it so that the image filled her screen.

When looking at the photo in the restaurant Quinn had been unable to concentrate on any of the details but now in the privacy of the elevator she couldn't stop dissecting every piece of the image. She found she was committing every last detail to memory. Rachel had been right it was easy to make out the resemblance to Puck but try as she might Quinn couldn't see herself in the young girl or more specifically she wouldn't let herself. Instead she tried to look at the image as a whole. There was a joy in both Rachel and the child's eyes that cut Quinn to the core. Beth was indeed happy and was being well taken care of which was something Quinn never could have offered her.

Quinn considered deleting both the email and the photo but couldn't bring herself to do it. Instead she opted for a far more drastic solution to the emotional roller coaster she was going through. Instead of erasing the image she decided she would make it so she couldn't avoid it and set it as her wallpaper. She was determined to get to a point when she could see the photo without it evoking tears.

…

Sitting at the kitchen table Santana was finished with both her glass of wine and the outline for the press release that would wrap-up Monday's charity event. Getting the basics out of the way would save her an hour of work after the event, which meant getting ahead now was a good use of a quiet evening.

As Santana closed her laptop Quinn entered the apartment. Immediately Santana knew something was wrong because Quinn looked as upset as she had looked the night she had gone to see Rachel Berry in that damn Broadway show. This time there was something more alarming about Quinn's mood and Santana thought better of going at her friend with a biting comment. Instead she remained quiet and watched Quinn for signs of what was wrong.

Her roommate smiled weakly as she said hello. Quinn then put her purse, keys and phone on the table and headed into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water. "Did you set the coffee maker for the morning?"

"Not yet." Santana answered simply, her eyes glued to Quinn.

Quinn moved to the cupboard and removed the bag of coffee. Crossing to the machine she poured enough beans into the top for the morning pot. "I have court early tomorrow."

"I'll just grab a cup on the way if it's gone when I get up. You aren't a morning person so better you have the whole pot if you need it."

"You know me well Santana." Quinn said with another weak smile.

The behavior was alarming Santana and she wasn't easily spooked. "Q, what's wrong?"

"I'm fine." Her roommate replied unconvincingly.

Standing up from the table Santana started to head in her friend's direction when a buzz drew her attention to Quinn's phone on the table. A text message had come through lighting up not only the message but also the wallpaper behind it. At first only a message from one of Quinn's coworkers registered and then the image behind it came into view. Santana noticed the smiling face of a presumably grown-up Rachel Berry. Puzzled by the fact this was Quinn's wallpaper Santana moved to pick up the phone as Quinn rushed to her side.

"That's nothing." Quinn said as she tried to take the phone from Santana's hand.

It nearly turned into a childish game of keep away as Santana drew the phone up for a closer look. "Oh my god."

"Just give it back Santana."

Sympathy poured from Santana's mouth. "Quinn?"

The look of pain in her roommate's eyes was heartbreaking and her voice soft. "Please. Give it back."

Slowly Santana handed the phone over to Quinn. "How?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"But Quinn…"

"Santana, just leave it alone." The blonde snapped.

"Okay."

Quinn, with the phone in her hand, moved back to kitchen and grabbed her glass of water. She then turned to Santana and said good night.

As her long time friend and roommate moved slowly upstairs and out of sight Santana found she had to sit down. The image was undeniably that of Rachel Berry and Quinn's daughter Beth.

…

Arriving at the building Brittany turned to see Samantha following her up to the door. Only in New York could a two-mile walk seem like the perfect length to share an evening with someone. What Brittany couldn't quite understand was why Samantha had wanted to join her. "I can't believe you went this far out of your way."

"It's a nice night. We were having such a lovely time. What's an extra fifty blocks between good friends?"

"Is that what we are?" Brittany heard herself say before she could stop the words from being formed.

The redhead smiled warmly and took Brittany's hand. "Of course we are."

The warmth of Samantha's hand sent a chill through Brittany's body. It was a familiar feeling but not one she had experienced in a very long time. "Good."

"Well goodnight. I will see you in the morning." Samantha said as she leaned in slowly and kissed Brittany on both cheeks. Dropping Brittany's hand she then walked back towards the curb where she hailed a cab. One immediately pulled up and Samantha climbed in but not before waving goodbye.

As the car pulled away Brittany could still feel a hint of soft lips on her cheeks and although unable to see her own face Brittany knew she was blushing because she was wishing it had been a proper good night kiss. Dazed as she walked into the building Brittany managed to wave at the night doorman who returned her gesture with a smile and a 'hello'. Brittany smiled back. "Evening Gabriel."

"Evening Brittany." Gabriel was an older southern gentleman. He had lived in New York since his early thirties but his accent was as Louisiana as the day he left the bayou. He had worked the night shift at the building since he moved to the city. His wife was a night duty nurse at the nearby hospital. He was as kind as they came and on the evenings when Brittany's day wasn't making her smile his 'hellos' did.

As the elevator door opened Brittany gave Gabriel a little wave and said what she had started to say to him every night when she got home. "Don't work too hard."

"Not me." She heard him say as the doors closed.

Alone in the elevator reality started to set in because tomorrow Brittany would have to go to work and not let on about the feelings that were churning inside of her. If her history didn't make her gun shy the prospect of falling for a talented, sophisticated, older, beautiful woman who she answered to professionally certainly did, especially when there was no way someone like Samantha would be interested in a simple girl from Ohio.

...

When the door to the apartment opened Rachel was glad for the distraction because she had been reading the same page of the script for about an hour now. Quinn had really gotten to her. If Rachel hadn't been focusing on how the comments were forcing her to reflect on her own life she might have laughed at the fact that Quinn was, after all these years, still proving to be the mirror Rachel tried to avoid at all cost. So she was helping Brittany along a little with Samantha, the real irritating question that Quinn had planted in Rachel's head was why was Rachel so uninterested in dealing with her own love life.

Right now there were thankfully better things to be distracted by as Brittany was home and it was time for the gentle third degree about the rest of her evening. A plan like hers required patience so Rachel kept reading, or pretended to be as Brittany took her coat off and placed it on a kitchen stool. Brittany, seemingly in a daze, waved and then went to her bathroom. Hearing the sink going Rachel assumed her roommate was taking her make-up off.

This led to another five minutes of Rachel trying to get through the script in her hands. Again the same dialogue was read and re-read with no comprehension. Eventually Brittany emerged which stopped the futile attempt to study. Rachel looked up from her pages. "Sorry I bailed out early. I just got so tired. How was the rest of the night?"

"It was nice. Samantha walked me home."

"Doesn't she live near the restaurant?"

"That's what I said but she insisted that I get home alright and it was so warm it made for a nice walk."

"I bet." Rachel said trying not to let her face give away what she was thinking.

"I'm going to call it a night. We have an early day."

"I'll be quiet out here. Just want to finish memorizing for tomorrow."

"No problem Rachel. Good night."

"Good night, Brittany."

The second the door closed Rachel lips formed the biggest smile. Samantha had walked Brittany home more then fifty blocks. There was no way this little love match wasn't going to work out. Indeed, Rachel Berry had made Dolly Levi proud, no matter what Quinn Fabray had thought of it.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **I am so glad I was inspired by those of you reviewing to dive into the 'evening out' in the last couple chapters. So much more came out of writing them then I thought would. Hell, two entirely unexpected plot points emerged as the 'evenings' progressed. One was planned for later and the other was an exciting way to develop something I thought the show, during a recent episode, had killed my wanting to explore. So to my reviewers I thank you.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

It was a good thing tonight was work or Santana would have marched into Rachel Berry's dressing room and let her have it. Instead she had remained professional and absolutely certain they wouldn't cross paths during the evening. Her assistant was under strict instructions to handle anything having to do with the diva's surprise performance. Santana didn't trust herself around Berry and for good reason.

Since the middle of the previous week Quinn had walked around the apartment like some kind of happy zombie. When required to be social it was like watching a robot version of her roommate. Quinn would make polite small talk or jokes but anything serious was off limits. When Quinn didn't know Santana was watching it was the opposite. The blonde was deep in thought and constantly sneaking glances at her phone.

Santana had tried but Quinn had refused to discuss anything regarding the image now in her possession or how it had gotten there. If Quinn's reaction wasn't evidence enough that it was Beth, sneaking another glance at the photo one evening solidified it. The child was every bit her parent's DNA from her dark eyes to her big smile.

Santana supposed the photo could have turned up on some Broadway fan site and that Quinn stumbled across it but being it was Berry with Beth it was a pretty good bet that it was a private photo. Which begged the questions, how had Quinn gotten the photo and what had Berry, if she was responsible, been thinking giving it to her?

Sure they had all been cruel to Rachel in high school but it seemed an odd time for payback. Maybe Berry had finally gotten a backbone and after learning of Quinn's divorce wanted to add a little extra to her old rival's plate. In actuality Santana would have respected that tactic but she doubted Berry had it in her. The Broadway star's reputation in New York circles was that of someone kind and giving. It was a description Santana found hard to swallow knowing old Berry as she did but impossible to dismiss cause very little snuck past people anymore in the constant media age.

The other possible reason for Quinn's possession of the photo was that she had been spending time with Berry. Not that Santana would have stayed silent on the matter of them 'paling' around but she couldn't imagine Quinn intentionally hiding It either. However, it would explain her roommate's recent behavior. The late night walks; spending time with Berry could have caused the crying, and the private phone calls. Whatever was going on Santana needed to know and that was why she had invited Quinn to attend the evening's event as her guest. It was playing dirty but with Rachel and Quinn in the same room with each other Santana figured she could orchestrate a run in that might give her the clues she needed to help her roommate through her current struggle. This way Santana also avoided having to wrestle the answers out of the Broadway diva and risking causing a scene. Instead she would just watch from afar as the singer joined the party after her big surprise number and wait.

As Santana shot off a quick email to herself from her phone regarding another matter she noticed Frank politely pushing his way past some guests and heading in her direction. He looked stressed. "Santana, I'm not sure I can run interference with him and keep you from Rachel Berry."

"What now?"

"He's the city's most famous divorcee and placing him a room full of rich, bored, women looking to get their pictures taken..."

Santana sighed. "...Means he's acting like a kid in a candy store."

Frank looked over his shoulder and whispered, "Yes. And his niece looks ten years older then she is and is clearly related to him meaning..."

"... we have a double bill of publicity quick sand. Handle Berry. I've got them covered until they want to meet the big Broadway star and then..."

"... I tag in."

Santana smiled at him. "You're catching on."

"Learned from the best. The Mayor and his niece are in the main room mingling."

"I'm on it."

"Oh, and your roommate was asking for you. I saw her by your table."

"Thanks Frank."

"Welcome."

Frank headed in the opposite direction of where he came from and Santana went looking for her boss.

...

Rachel had been warming up in her dressing room when there was a knock at the door. Answering it she found a rather over polished young man in his mid twenties. "Can I help you?"

"Good evening Ms. Berry. I'm Frank Kasper. I work in the Mayor's press office and I'm here to check to see if you need anything and then run you through what will happen after you sing."

"Sounds fine." As Rachel was about to continue her cell phone went off. "It'll go to voice mail go ahead and continue."

"If you need to get it."

"It's fine. Go on."

"Well, after you sing, the live auction will start. While that is going on we would like to have you do a quick red carpet walk for the remaining media and then a photo op. with the Mayor and his niece. After that you're welcome to stay and mingle with guests or head out. Just find me when you're ready to leave and I will call you a car. Do you have any questions?"

"I think I'm good. They sent over the bullet points regarding the charity in case anyone asks for my thoughts and I was told the Mayor's niece is a fan so I'm happy to take some time with her if you want."

"That would be great. I'll leave you to continue warming up. The stage manager will come find you when they are ready to begin."

"Great. Nice meeting you Frank."

"You too Ms Berry."

The young man showed himself out and Rachel crossed over to her phone to check her messages. After listening to the message Rachel couldn't help but smile before continuing her warm-up exercises.

...

Although glad to be out of the office and out of the house Quinn was still not entirely glad to be at such a stuffy event especially because Santana had vanished on her. Having spent the better part of a half hour successfully dodging some slimy investment guy Quinn was hoping to manage at least one normal human interaction during the evening although first she would have to look approachable. She had been dwelling on things and this wasn't the place for that so she put her phone away and decided to take advantage of the open bar.

Moving across the room she caught sight of Santana. Quinn continued towards her roommate to check in with her. "Hey Santana, how's it going?"

"It's going very well. Actually I should introduce you to someone. Follow me."

The pair moved through the crowd and eventually stopped near a group of three very well dressed women, a tall-refined looking older man who seemed familiar and a much younger woman who was wearing age inappropriate clothing.

"Mr. Mayor." Santana said to the gentleman.

Quinn froze in place at the sight of the most powerful man in the city. Of course she knew where they were and why they were there and whom Santana worked for but she never gave a thought to meeting the Mayor.

"Santana. You look lovely." The man said as professional as one could manage while ogling his employee.

"Thank you sir. I was hoping to steal you and your niece away for a little bit because the evenings entertainment is almost ready to start."

"Of course, of course." He said abiding by Santana's instructions. "Ladies, we will catch up more after the auction."

The circle of admirers followed the Mayor's instructions and dispersed.

"Before I take you to your table may I introduce you to my roommate Quinn Fabray."

"Of course. She's the attorney you mentioned who moved from, was it Arizona?"

Quinn had to give the man credit he was well versed in the small details. "Yes, sir. Phoenix. It's a honor to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine. I understand you and Santana were school friends. Looking at the both of you I can only imagine the kind of trouble you got into."

"We were actually very tame in school." Quinn lied.

"Hard to imagine a shark like Santana ever tame."

Santana tried to mask her eyes rolling which caused Quinn to smile and consider her response carefully. "I would say it was working with strong leaders, such as yourself, that brought out Santana's strong work ethic." Santana clearly caught on to the not so veiled pat on the back Quinn gave herself as one such leader Santana had served under while the two were cheerios but Quinn didn't care it was funny. "I should leave the three of you to your work. It was a pleasure."

"I'll find you later." Santana said as she led the mayor and the younger woman to the other side of the ballroom.

Back alone Quinn continued her journey to the bar to grab a drink before the evenings more formal activities began. Getting in line she stood patiently waiting for her turn. After a moment she noticed a familiar looking redhead standing three people in front of her in line. "Samantha?"

**Author's Note:**

I know. I know. But come on, cut me some slack, it was begging for a chapter ending mini-cliffhanger. Thanks for all the feedback and Alex, thanks for pointing out the whoops on the spelling. I have reposted all chapters with that error and made the correction. Downside of not having a Beta. Keep the feedback coming and I promise to try and keep the chapters interesting and frequently posted. I can't have people chomping at the bit for an update, now can I?


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

It was like every award show and film premiere Samantha had ever been forced to attend. Hundreds of wealthy, over dressed people half of which using the person next to them to climb a ladder of success and the other half wishing they were home in their comfy clothes. As unpleasant as it was to be forced to mingle, and as much as Samantha wished to be home in her comfy clothes, it had been kind of Rachel to offer an invitation. So kind in fact, Samantha couldn't say no when Rachel mentioned it that afternoon at rehearsal.

With Rachel performing it wouldn't be a completely wasted evening. It was always a pleasure to hear her sing and might even build interest in the workshop. After all Rachel was the biggest selling point they had going and there was no way she would disappoint when she took to the stage.

Having attended her share of these fundraisers Samantha's first stop was to grab herself a drink. Getting in line, she stood patiently waiting her turn. After a moment she heard someone call her name. Turning around she noticed it was Brittany and Rachel's friend. "Quinn, what are you doing here?"

"Um, I have a friend, who works with the Mayor's office. Is, um, Brittany here?"

"Not that I'm aware of." Samantha said getting out of the line and going to where the blonde was standing.

It was as if a feather could knock Quinn over. "Why are you here?"

"Rachel invited me as her guest."

Quinn looked confused. "Rachel?"

Before Samantha had a chance to continue, the lights in the room dimmed and a voice came over the sound system. "Ladies and gentleman before we begin the live auction we have a special surprise. Please welcome direct from Broadway, Tony nominee Rachel Berry."

Applause filled the ballroom as a few very enthusiastic people leapt to their feet. Picked up by a single pin-spot Rachel made her way out to center stage and removed the microphone from the stand. "It's an honor to be here to help raise funds for such an important cause." Moving to the grand piano she placed the microphone on the stand attached to it. Sitting down on the bench Rachel then put her hands on the keys and started to play.

It took a moment for Samantha to figure out what song she was doing but when she did, she smiled. Gone were the strong horns, the loud guitars, and driving drumbeat. A very quiet version of the eleven o clock number in Rachel's current Broadway show filled the room. It was only Rachel Berry's voice and a piano and it was amazing.

Samantha had the pleasure of seeing Rachel both on a Broadway stage and in a rehearsal room but never had she witnessed something so powerful from the petite brunette. It was theatrical and simple even if the piano playing was a little elementary. It was so powerful Samantha made a mental note of the imaginary for the workshop.

Samantha glanced over to Quinn and was surprised by the blonde. She was transfixed, a few tears running down her face as the song began to draw to a close. Brittany had explained that Quinn and Rachel had a very complicated past and from the looks of Quinn complicated was an understatement.

The final note echoed and the guests erupted with wild appreciation. Oddly Quinn was the only person seemingly not clapping as Rachel stood and crossed back to center stage with the microphone. "Thank you. When I was first asked to participate tonight I was unaware of the important work that is done by those people you are honoring tonight. After researching their tireless efforts I was moved to lend what I could to help make this evening as successful as possible. As there is a live auction I would like to add something to the mix. Could the auctioneer join me on stage?" From the looks of things Rachel had come up with her donation without consulting anyone. The auctioneer entered from the wings looking professional but confused. Greeting the woman Rachel then placed the microphone by her side and whispered something. The auctioneer nodded.

"I spoke to my producers a little while ago and I would like to offer up a pair of house seats to my show as well as a post show meal with me and I will be happy to finish off the evening tonight with one more song, of the winner's choice. Just be gentle with what you choose as my piano skills aren't what one would call proficient."

A gentleman in the third row stood. "I play on the show across the street from you and will happily accompany you on whatever they want to hear."

Rachel laughed. "Look at that folks, you now get two Broadway pros performing."

The auctioneer took the microphone from Rachel and started things off. "Let's turn the house lights up and how about we start the bidding at five hundred dollars?"

It wasn't even a split second after the lights reached full before things jumped considerably higher. As fun as it was to watch the room explode with bids Samantha caught herself glancing again at Quinn. The blonde looked completely overwhelmed by what was going on. Samantha even thought she saw Quinn flinch as if to consider bidding. Inspired by Quinn's reaction and the energy in the room Samantha raised her hand at two thousand dollars. Rachel seemed to catch on it was her bidding and gave Samantha a quizzical smile. Samantha returned the look with a wicked smile of her own.

The bidding started to slow down some when things reached three thousand. It was a lot of money but Samantha was wealthy and the charity was one that she wrote a check to every year anyway.

When the amount reached four thousand dollars three of the people participating dropped out leaving Samantha and someone towards the front of the room as the only two interested parties. Rachel was still shaking her head but smiling. Samantha shrugged her shoulder and raised things to forty five hundred.

The auctioneer looked to the person in the front. There seemed to be some kind of discussion happening and then the bidding began to close. "Going once. Going twice. Sold to the woman in the back."

Quinn looked at Samantha shocked while Samantha acknowledged the applause for her donation. A young person with a clipboard appeared and Samantha filled out her details so they could collect the payment from her.

Rachel then took the microphone back. "As I am never one to disappointment my fans might I suggest to the bidder in the front that if he would match the winning bid I will arrange for a second set of tickets and another dinner. I will even throw in a song of his choice before I leave tonight."

"Done." a commanding voice barked from the front of the room and the room was suddenly filled with flash bulbs and more applause.

It seemed like overkill for a mere nine thousand dollars worth of donations between the two packages but perhaps she had beat some big wig.

...

Even standing against the sidewall and out of sight Santana knew it had been the Mayor bidding. He was a man who hated to lose and as the numbers went up it was nerve-racking to think he wouldn't stop. It was clear whomever it was at the back of the room bidding against him wasn't going to ease up and her boss had to be careful about throwing his wealth around if he wanted to keep the mantle of a rich New Yorker who was still of the people. Santana had almost called his phone to get him to ease him off when his political brain must have kicked in and he stopped.

Then, as if gifted from the PR gods, the Broadway diva had provided the perfect parachute. Santana might have been pissed at Berry over Quinn but the singer had saved the night by offering a second package for an equal bid to the most powerful man in the city. The Mayor got to chalk up another win and Santana didn't have to spend her entire next day spinning the amount of money her boss might have spent on two Broadway show tickets, a dinner, and a song.

Since Frank was on 'Berry and Mayor duty' and that meant no chance of Quinn running into her old rival just yet Santana was satisfied everything was under control. Ducking out for a moment she figured she would answer some emails and avoid having to return them when she got home that night.

...

"Did you really just do that?" Quinn said as the young person with the clipboard handed Samantha back her credit card with a thank you and then walked away.

"Why not? It's a good cause."

Quinn nodded in agreement. "I suppose."

"You seemed very touched by her song."

"She's very talented and it was an intimate performance. I haven't seen her do that since we were all in school together."

Samantha didn't want to pry but she was curious. "It bought you back there?"

"More like amplified the passage of time."

"I won another song for her to sing. Is there anything you want to hear her do?"

Before Quinn answered Samantha felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning around her heart leapt a little. "I didn't know you were coming."

"Rachel invited me but I was running late. I called to tell her to stall so I didn't miss anything." Brittany said as she waved at Quinn. "Did I miss anything?"

...

Having quickly run through the red carpet and posed with the Mayor, who was very grateful for the offer of the second auction package, Rachel was ready to see if her second guest had arrived. The stage manager had made sure that both Samantha and Brittany made it on the guest list when they had gotten to the rehearsal that afternoon. The charity was happy to accommodate her request since Rachel had given up her day off and had waived any kind of fee. The mini bidding war was proof that Samantha had made it but Rachel hadn't seen Brittany, only Quinn.

Reaching the ballroom the live auction was still going allowing Rachel a rather uninterrupted path to where she had last seen them. As Rachel grew closer she could feel a smug smile starting to form on her face. Standing with Quinn and Samantha was Brittany. Tonight's plan was working perfectly. Rachel moved in and gave Samantha a big hug. "You are so sweet."

Samantha laughed. "Like I was just telling these two, it's a great cause."

"So as my winner what would you like to hear?" Rachel asked while trying not to get distracted by the weird way Quinn was eyeing her.

"I don't know. Maybe one of these two can suggest something?"

Brittany rather enthusiastically jumped in. "What about that song I used to catch you singing in the auditorium when we were in school?"

"That would likely be a very long list Brittany." Rachel honestly replied.

Leaning in Brittany whispered something into Rachel's ear and the brunette smiled. "That I can do."

"Before you sing anything, you're coming with me." Quinn said as she grabbed Rachel by the arm, dragged her off through a doorway into another room, and in the direction of one of the outside balconies.

...

Quinn knew she looked crazy but she didn't care. Rachel needed to fix what she had done. Everything was going to fall apart if they didn't get Brittany out of there.

"Quinn, what the hell are you doing?"

"We need to talk. Now."

Rachel started to break away from Quinn's grasp. "So talk!"

"In private."

"Fine." Rachel relented and marched the rest of the way to one of the glass doors, opening it.

"There you are Ms. Berry." Santana's assistant said before they could manage to get completely outside.

Rachel moved to Frank letting the door close. "Hello."

"You're going to be needed on stage any moment now."

Quinn didn't care about a damn song and Frank wouldn't either if his boss got wind of what was brewing. "Frank..."

"Oh, Hello Ms. Fabray."

There was no time for polite conversation. "Listen very closely to me. If you don't leave us alone for a few moments something that is going to make your boss very angry might occur. In fact, I guarantee you, if you let your boss anywhere near the rear of the ballroom she is likely to cause such a scene that the Mayor won't be on the front page tomorrow, she will. So, I need you to leave us alone for a few moments while you make one hundred percent sure she stays wherever it is she is right now. Do you understand me?"

Fear leapt into the younger man's eyes. "I understand."

"Good. Then go."

Frank discretely but quickly made his way back where he came from as Quinn pushed open the balcony door the rest of the way and aggressively gestured for Rachel to go through it.

The second the door closed Rachel snapped. "What in the hell has come over you?"

Quinn could feel her own guilt rising but she couldn't help but deflect. "How could you do this Rachel?"

"Do what?"

"Brittany and Samantha."

"We've been over this Quinn. I'm playing matchmaker. So what?"

Anger began to well up and Quinn began to raise her voice. "So what? So what?"

"Yes, so what?" Rachel blurted out matching Quinn's volume.

"You don't know what it is you've done here tonight."

"So tell me Quinn. What exactly it is I did by offering two friends of mine a chance to mingle at some stuffy fundraiser? What horrible crime did I commit?"

"Santana's here!"


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Rachel was really beginning to think the truce with Quinn was going to be impossible if she continued to insist on being like this. The blonde was on thin ice after dragging Rachel through a ballroom like a petulant child only to follow it up with a verbal attack filled with lies because Quinn didn't care for Rachel's matchmaking. "Santana is here? Seriously Quinn, I get you want to teach me a lesson about interfering with Brittany's love life but don't take me for a fool."

"Does this look like the face of someone who is trying to teach you a lesson? For god's sake Rachel, listen to me. Santana is here. She's the Mayor's press secretary. Frank is her assistant."

"Quinn, if this were true we would have crossed paths during the planning of this event. My producer's asked me to be here at the Mayor's request. Both our press agent and the Mayor's office are using tonight as publicity. I certainly would have heard she was involved."

"She's hiding from you, probably because she's pissed about me being so moody lately."

"What the hell do I have to do with you being moody?"

"I came home the other night and was a wreck over Beth."

Nothing else Quinn said registered. "What did you just say?"

"What?"

"Home? You said, home. This is unbelievable. You're ready to throw me off this balcony yet you are the one who neglected to inform the rest of us that the person whom broke Brittany's heart is the person you share a home with?"

A look of guilt washed over Quinn's face and her tone softened. "We're roommates."

"I don't care if you're roommates or married to each other. It should have come up Quinn."

"Well it didn't."

"You had plenty of chances to let me in on your little secret. Tonight isn't my fault. It's entirely yours."

"Can we can split hairs over whose to blame later? Right now we need to get Brittany the hell out of here before they see each other."

The door to the balcony opened slowly and Frank appeared. "I'm sorry ladies but they need Rachel backstage. I can't stall any longer."

"I'm coming Frank." Rachel said turning to the young man with a polite smile on her face. "Just give me one more second with Quinn."

"Okay." He said with fear in his voice as he slowly closed the door.

Turning back to Quinn, Rachel took a deep breath. "I have to sing. You are going to have to handle this. There is no way Samantha and Brittany will leave with me onstage so you and that twelve year old out there are going to have to run interference until I can finish two songs. Tell them I am bolting for home immediately following and see if they want to go back to my place for a glass of wine or something."

"You're leaving me to handle this?"

"Yes, because I have an obligation and frankly Quinn this whole thing tonight could have been avoided had you said something."

With that Rachel stormed back into the ballroom and started to make a beeline backstage. Frank trailed behind her without saying a word. Once safety backstage Rachel turned to her escort. "Frank?"

"Yes, Ms Berry."

"Is your boss Santana Lopez?"

He swallowed hard and nodded. "Yes, Ms Berry."

"And did she send you to keep an eye on me so she didn't have too?"

Frank looked stuck as to how to answer her.

"Fantastic." was all Rachel could say as she then painted a perky smile onto her face and walked out on stage.

...

"I am guessing I missed a lot." Brittany said still looking off to where Quinn dragged Rachel too.

Having returned from the bar Samantha handed one of the drinks to Brittany. "One second everything was calm, then Quinn was crying, then you showed up, and now those two look like they might throw each other off the building."

"That was actually pretty common for them back in the day. Wonder what's up?"

"Whatever it is Rachel got out alive because she's heading backstage."

"Quinn's resilient I'm sure she made it out alive as well." Brittany took a sip of her drink. "It could be anything with those two. They never could get on the same page."

"Quinn's mood changed almost instantly."

"If it was when I arrived maybe Quinn's just upset that Rachel and I are so close. Perhaps I shouldn't have pushed them together."

There was something in what Brittany had said that set off a light bulb for Samantha. It was true Quinn's entire demeanor had changed when Brittany arrived but she had, at first, been just as surprised when she ran into Samantha. Had both of them in attendance put Rachel on the hot seat? "Brittany, you don't think Quinn dislikes me?"

"Why would you say that?"

"She just seemed surprised to see me and even more surprised to see you, as was I."

"Didn't Rachel tell you I was coming?"

When Samantha thought more on the sequence of events Rachel hadn't mentioned Brittany was coming. "No." Samantha couldn't believe she had been so blind Rachel was trying to play matchmaker. Had Quinn figured it out and was that what had set her off?

"Samantha, are you okay? What's wrong?" Brittany asked.

There were two ways to handle it, Samantha could lie or throw caution to the wind. "Rachel's playing matchmaker." She laughed in an attempt to keep things casual.

"Oh." Brittany said glancing down at her feet.

Every logical part of Samantha said for her to stop while she was ahead but her mouth had other plans. "This is probably a terrible idea but when the workshop is over would you like to go out some time?"

Brittany raised her eyes up and they met Samantha's "Like a date?"

"Like a date."

The lights in the room started to fade and the sound of the grand piano filled the ballroom.

"Why would we wait until the workshop was over?" Brittany asked.

Over the music Samantha wasn't sure she heard Brittany correctly but she sure hoped she had.

…

Although the sound was muffled Quinn knew Rachel was now on stage singing. This meant lighting would be in their favor with the audience in darkness. Pulling out her phone Quinn dialed Santana. As she feared, it went right to voicemail.

…

"What did you just say?" Samantha leaned in and asked.

There was no way Brittany was going to let the opportunity slip away. "I said why should we wait?"

"Because it might be a great deal of added pressure."

Brittany glanced up at Samantha strongly. "Do you want to go out on a date? Or do you just think it will get Rachel off your back?"

"Honestly?"

"Of course."

Even in the darkness Brittany could see that Samantha eyes remained locked on hers. "From the moment we had that first brunch at the diner I have wanted to ask you out."

Brittany felt herself blushing. "So why didn't you?"

"For a number of reasons that now seem foolish. Wait, did you know what Rachel was up too?"

"I noticed the smile I got from Rachel when she walked up and then you said you were surprised I was there. It seemed like maybe this was a plan. Well?"

Before Samantha answered Rachel's song ended and the room erupted into loud applause. Both women turned in the direction of the stage and clapped while Rachel moved the stool she had been sitting on out of her way.

The question Brittany had asked was still hanging in the air as the song Brittany had chosen began.

…

Quinn, having finished making the call to Santana's cell phone, wasn't sure what to do next other then offer up Rachel's suggestion of going back to the apartment for a drink. Leaving the balcony she headed back to the ballroom, walking back in at the tail end of Rachel's song.

As the applause began to die down there was a slight shift in the lighting as Rachel moved the stool she had been sitting on. A solo guitar started to strum familiar notes. If Quinn hadn't already been transported to high school on the first song that night then this would have completed the journey. Quinn paused for a moment and listened to the song Brittany had chosen and then refocused on the task at hand in order to fight off the memories that were sure to follow otherwise.

**Don't know much about your life.**

**Don't know much about your world but**

**Don't want to be alone tonight**

**On this planet they call Earth**

She didn't need this journey… not tonight.

...

**You don't know about my past**

**And I don't have a future figured out**

**And maybe this is going too fast**

**And maybe it's not meant to last**

As the song Berry was singing filled the room Santana immediately recognized it as from days long past and that was the last thing she needed after having dealt with Quinn's drama for the last week. The past needed to stay where it belonged, in the past.

**But what do you say to taking chances?**

**What do you say to jumping off the edge?**

**Never knowing if there's solid ground below**

**Or hand to hold, or hell to pay**

**What do you say, what do you say**

Noticing she had a missed call from Quinn, Santana tried to make her way somewhere quiet as backstage, near the monitors, wasn't a place to hear the message. Moving back into the ballroom the volume from the speakers was still loud but not at loud as before. The message on her phone sounded garbled and windy. Where in the hell had Quinn gotten off too and what did she want?

…

Her friend looked amazing on stage and Rachel's simple version of the hit song was certainly powerful but Brittany knew that the thoughts swimming in her head, regarding the woman standing next to her, were the real reason for all the feelings stirring inside. She wasn't sure when it was that their hands brushed up against one another or when long fingers started to dance over soft skin but Brittany felt alive.

**I just want to start again**

**And maybe you could show me how to try**

**Maybe you could take me in**

**Somewhere underneath your skin**

Having put down her drink Brittany turned to face Samantha. Her mouth went dry and her heart started to race. Two pairs of eyes met in the darkened ballroom and everything but Rachel's voice fell away. There was no stopping what was coming as they moved silently towards one another.

**What do you say to taking chances?**

**What do you say to jumping off the edge?**

**Never knowing if there's solid ground below**

**Or hand to hold, or hell to pay**

**What do you say, what do you say?**

Brittany captured warm, soft lips against her own and she couldn't have been happier.

…

Rachel sounded amazing but Quinn didn't have time to appreciate the brunette's talent because there was no guarantee when the lights came back up she would be able to get them out without Santana catching on. Straining to see what was happening where she had last left the pair Quinn stopped in her tracks. Catching sight of Brittany and Samantha, Quinn's heart swelled a tiny bit for her old friend. As much as she had wanted to fight with Rachel about what was best for Brittany, Quinn understood that her friend deserved to find happiness. It appeared Rachel had started Brittany on just such a journey. Locked in a passionate, romantic embrace with Samantha Spencer the next chapter of Brittany's life was unfolding before Quinn's eyes with Rachel as the soundtrack.

And almost as immediately as she succumbed to the romanticism of the moment Quinn's heart sunk in sympathy for her roommate.

…

Having played the message now for the third time Santana still couldn't make out what it was Quinn was saying. Weaving around tables in the darkened ballroom she figured her best bet was to get into one of the side party rooms for enough quiet to hear the message clearly. Rachel was still singing her lungs out and the second the song ended the room was going to erupt with even more noise. She might not have cared for the Broadway diva but she was a crowd pleaser.

Nearly getting knocked over by one of the wait-staff, who was trying to catch a glimpse of Rachel's performance, Santana spun to chew the waiter out and dropped her phone. Picking it up she gave up on yelling at the young man and decided to move through the room on the outside to avoid any more collisions.

Moving past the bar she nearly made it to the first set of exit doors when something caught her eye. Squinting she thought she saw Quinn stop to stand about twenty feet from her. In a room as large as the ballroom was it was a lucky break she had caught sight of her roommate. The message on the phone was now a moot point.

Taking four steps in Quinn's direction something in the direction Quinn was looking caught Santana's eye. Two women, in profile, were looked in an embrace. She grinned at Quinn's voyeurism and took another couple steps and then stopped. Suddenly it felt like Santana's insides were being squeezed in a vice grip. Rachel's song started taunting her as what Santana was seeing in the dark came clearly into view. This wasn't like the girl at the coffee shop or the gym, Brittany Pierce was about ten feet from where Santana stood and she was kissing a tall redhead.

**What do you say to taking chances?**

**What do you say to jumping off the edge?**

**Never knowing if there's solid ground below**

**Or hand to hold, or hell to pay**

**What do you say, what do you say?**

Santana had experienced a multitude of emotions in her life but never one as powerfully heart breaking as what she was feeling. No matter how much Santana wanted to wish it away she knew she never could. Frozen in place Santana watched as the one person with whom she had truly shared her heart was now sharing their heart with someone else.

**Don't know much about your life**

**And I don't know much about your world**

As the lights came up Santana also watched as Quinn interrupted the couple and started to move them back and out of the ballroom.

…

**AUTHORS NOTES:** This chapter was exciting to write. Incorporating music in some way is something I have wanted to try since chapter one but I also wanted it to be organic to the "future verse" I have going. Hopefully people enjoyed the inclusion of a little 'season one Rachel Berry Celine Dion moment (and if you listen to the recording as you read it the second time through I think you will find it nearly matches up perfectly). I am also very excited to be posting this chapter tonight after watching one of the most solid episodes the show has ever had. Born this Way was epic TV storytelling and reinforced why I love Glee.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

The audience erupted into thunderous applause as the final note came to an end. Rachel had heard such appreciation for her talent thousands of times but it never got any less exhilarating. She knew taking a moment to appreciate the reaction was selfish but she thrived off it in difficult times.

As the announcer thanked everyone for a wonderful evening the stage lighting shifted and the ballroom lights came up. From her place on the stage Rachel instinctively glanced in the direction of where she had last seen her roommate and Samantha. At first the image of them with their heads very close together made Rachel feel the emotions of the applause all over again but as her field of vision broadened she noticed at either side of the room, at almost and equal distance from the love-struck pair, were Quinn and Santana. It was like watching two gunslingers at high noon.

Rachel couldn't see Santana's face but she could make out the panic in Quinn's. Thankfully Brittany and Samantha had been too focused on one another to notice what was going on around them. She saw as Quinn moved, interrupting the happy couple and after witnessing their exit Rachel had no choice but to spring into action.

…

As her roommate ushered Brittany and the woman she had been kissing towards the exit Santana found she was stuck. She couldn't pretend the entire evening had been a terrible dream and she couldn't march over to confront the situation. Typically never at a loss for words, Santana realized what exactly would she say? It had been almost five years since they split up and as much as the sight of Brittany brought all the pain and heartbreak back it was firmly in the past.

What wasn't in the past was her deep friendship with Quinn and what wasn't in the past was the sight of her roommate knowingly leaving the room with Brittany and her special friend. It hadn't been a look of surprise on Quinn's face as she interrupted what was going on which meant her roommate was very well aware of Brittany's presence in New York. Where the sight of her ex weakened Santana's resolve the sight of Quinn betraying her had strengthened it. How in the hell could Quinn have hidden this from her?

Finding she needed answers Santana took off in the direction they headed in. She made it all the way to the door they left out of when a hand caught her on the shoulder. Spinning around with fire in her eyes Santana came face to face with Rachel Berry.

…

"First off, before you attack me I had no idea you were associated with the Mayor's office or this evening nor did I have any idea you were in the city. So be as mad as you want to be but make sure you have the anger properly directed." Rachel blurted out without taking a breath between sentences.

"Berry, stay out of this."

"I will not. Brittany is my friend and I will not have you and your tornado of a temper hurt her."

Santana shifted her weight into classic Lopez attack mode. Attitude was oozing off of her. "How times have changed. Wasn't too long ago when you were the odd man out Berry and now you're running around playing hero to the popular cliché."

"I'm not going to let you upset me Santana. I know you're just projecting your own insecurities."

"Did you get a psych degree along with that Tony Nomination?"

Rachel kept her cool. "No, I've just had lots of therapy."

"Look Berry, I'm not going to do anything to upset Brittany. I only want to see here. It's been a very long time…" Santana, in a complete change in tactic, paused seeming to shake off a memory. "…And it would be nice to know how she's doing."

"She's doing wonderfully."

"You mean because of the woman she was with."

"I mean everything Santana."

"I only want to say hello. I promise I won't cause a scene. You obviously knew she was here too. Please, just call whomever you have to call and get her back here."

Rachel took a long hard look at Santana and as much as she couldn't be sure the soft side of her old high school classmate was still intact the Latina seemed sincere. "You promise me you won't do anything to make her feel bad or upset her?"

"I promise."

Pulling her phone out of her bag Rachel called the one person she knew would pick up their phone.

…

Dropping Brittany's hand Samantha pulled out her phone and glanced at the caller id. "Hello Rachel. You sounded amazing. We tried to beat the masses out but it seems we weren't fast enough. Are you still in the building?"

"I am. Is Quinn there with you?"

"Yes, she's right here."

"Can I talk to her for a second?"

"Sure." Samantha turned to Quinn. "It's Rachel. She wants to talk to you."

Quinn took the phone, turned her back on them, and walked a few feet away. Whatever was going on it looked serious.

…

"Are you out of your mind?" Quinn whispered loudly into the phone.

"Quinn, she saw Brittany. She's just hurt. I trust she won't do anything."

Muffling the phone with her hand Quinn brought her volume down further. "This is Santana you're talking about."

"I don't think we have reason to worry. I'm not saying spring it on Brittany but I am saying we should give her the option. Running away isn't going to fix this. Just ask her. I'll keep Santana here with me in the ballroom. It will be Brittany's call."

"Fine." Quinn said before hanging up.

Nothing about this sounded like a good idea but at least if this part of the evening blew up it would be on Rachel.

…

Quinn walked back over to where they were standing and handed Samantha back her phone. Something was definitely going on. "Is everything okay?" Brittany asked.

"Samantha, do you mind if I talk with Brittany alone for a second?"

"Be my guest. I'll go and wait in line for our coats." Taking the claim tags from both women Samantha started towards the line of people but not before giving Brittany's hand a squeeze.

When they were alone Brittany moved towards Quinn. "What's going on? And don't tell me nothing."

"Brittany there is something I have to ask you but you have to promise me that you'll be honest with me."

"Quinn, you're scaring me."

"There is someone here tonight that wants to say hello."

"Okay? So why is that a problem?" Quinn didn't say anything for a good minute causing something in Brittany's head to click into place. "Santana's here. Isn't she?"

"Yes."

…

Santana was practically wearing a hole in the floor from all the pacing. Rachel just hoped that when the chips fell Santana's temper stayed in check. "Santana, maybe we should sit down." She suggested gesturing towards and empty table nearby.

"Fine." Santana replied before taking a seat.

"It's been a long time."

"You really want to take a walk down memory lane at a time like this?"

"Might make things go by faster."

Santana rolled her eyes but seemed to allow the distraction. "Okay, fine. You've been on Broadway, got a Tony nomination, and are as irritating as ever. I helped get the Mayor elected and am still a giant bitch. Satisfied."

"You're upset. I will chalk this up to your shock talking and we can try this again when you aren't so off balance."

"I'm fine Berry. Perfectly balanced. Just because my ex, who I didn't know was in the city, is now in the same building as me doesn't mean I'm off balance."

"Of course not."

"Believe me when I say you are going to want to cut out the sarcasm Berry because I am not in the mood."

"Nope, but you're in balance." Rachel continued keeping her sarcastic tone.

Santana was clearly about to get a nice, cruel, insult in when a voice pulled her from her thought process.

"Hello, Santana."

Rachel just hoped she made the right call.

…

The voice was exactly how Santana remembered it. Rising slowly from the chair she turned to study the woman before her. "Hey, Brit."

Standing a good three arms length from one another Brittany smiled. "You look good."

"So do you."

"You left Chicago."

"And you left LA."

"Just recently. I'm working on a project here. And how about you?"

"Moved here soon after…" Santana wanted to kick herself for opening up that line of conversation.

"After we split. It's okay Santana. It's what happened. We broke up."

All Santana could manage to do was nod.

Silence that Rachel Berry seemed to want to break fell between them but Brittany reached a hand out and stopped whatever it was Rachel was going to say. "For what it's worth, I think we did the right thing. We've both found success and I'm sure happiness since then."

"Sure."

The tall redhead Santana had witnessed Brittany wrapped around in the ballroom approached carrying jackets. "They actually got us through the coat check pretty quickly and the place is clearing out nicely. Should be easy to grab a cab."

Brittany gestured in the woman's direction. "Um, Santana this is Samantha Spencer. She's directing the show I am working on."

Samantha closed the distance and reached out a hand. "It's nice to meet you."

Somehow successfully fighting the urge to be a bitch Santana returned the gesture and shook the hand that was offered. "Santana Lopez, I work for the Mayor." She realized as the handshake ended that she and Brittany had yet to do the same.

"It's nice to meet you. The event tonight was lovely."

Rachel interjected. "Santana went to school with all of us and was with us in Glee club."

"Did you all end up here?" Samantha laughed.

"It seems many of us did." Brittany replied with her eyes still locked on Santana.

Santana had enough of the polite small talk, awkward pauses, and most of all the sight of her past. "Well, I have to get back to work In order to make the morning digital editions. It was nice seeing you Brittany and it was nice meeting you Samantha. Glad you both had a nice time tonight." The use of the word nice had always annoyed Santana but it was all she could manage under the circumstances.

"We did." Samantha said smiling.

Brittany turned to her roommate. "Rachel, should I wait for you?"

Rachel shook her head. "No, you go. I'll see you at home."

"Okay. Good-bye Santana." Casting one more look, Brittany turned to the door and left the ballroom with her friend. Alone with Quinn and Rachel, Santana waited.

…

Walking through the lobby Brittany was unusually quiet and it didn't take a genius to realize something had gone down in the ballroom. Whoever that woman was there was some sort of complicated history.

As they reached the street a line of cabs were waiting on guests. Climbing into one Samantha instructed the driver there would be two stops as he pulled out into traffic.

Brittany reached over and laid her hand on Samantha's. "You don't have to say good-night yet. We can all hangout at the house like Quinn suggested."

"I thought maybe you might need some time to think. It's none of my business and I don't want to seem to be prying but it was obvious there was tension back there."

"For good reason."

"Brittany, you don't have to talk about it."

"I want too."

"But you don't have too."

Brittany shifted in her seat so she could reach over with her other hand. "But I want too."

"You and she were close?"

"She was the love of my life."

…


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

"You probably have a lot of stuff to tie up here so I will see you at home." Quinn said as her roommate just stood silently.

Rachel was still hovering nearby and after witnessing Santana's change in posture suddenly got very concerned. Intervening looked to be Rachel's next assignment because as much as Santana didn't make a scene where Brittany was concerned Rachel wasn't so sure Quinn was going to get as lucky.

Santana, having snapped out of the trance she was in, was now staring darts at Quinn. Her voice was firm and pointed but her volume remained controlled, but just barely. "Hear me when I say this because I am only going to say this once. We live together. That's all. After tonight we aren't friends. In fact after tonight we may never be friends again. Do you understand me?"

"Santana…" Quinn started to argue as Rachel reached out and touched her arm.

Giving Santana a look to remind her of her promise Rachel then spoke for Quinn. "She understands."

"Thank you Berry. You sounded good tonight and the Mayor appreciates you being here to support the charity. Good night." Santana moved through the room in the direction of where her assistant had last been standing and then disappeared out of sight.

Quinn shrugged Rachel's hand off her. "I don't need your sympathy."

And with that Quinn walked away from Rachel and in the direction of the other room. The tiny brunette could have just taken it as a sign to get the hell out of there but instead she realized she couldn't leave well enough alone and followed Quinn.

…

"What do you want Rachel?" Quinn said as she heard the balcony door open behind her.

"I thought you might want to talk."

Quinn kept her eyes looking out at the city. "What would give you that idea?"

"For starters, the fact that your best friend just abolished your friendship."

"I deserved it." Quinn admitted as she tried to keep her emotions in check.

"What were you thinking Quinn?"

Quinn knew that turning to face Rachel would give away the tears she was fighting but at this point she didn't care. "Clearly, I wasn't. It just seemed easier Rachel."

"It's why you got all crazy the other night over my plan for Brittany and Samantha?"

"Okay, so I thought if we all could get along for more then five minutes then maybe I could have bridged the gap between Santana and Brit."

"And then maybe they would reconcile."

"Maybe." Quinn said shaking her head at the ridiculousness of her pipe dream.

"For a realist Quinn, you are such a hopeless romantic."

Quinn turned her back on Rachel again. "Hardly."

"You thought you could bring Brittany and Santana back to one another. What would you call that?"

"Crazy." Rachel's hand touched Quinn's shoulder again and the emotional damn broke. Quinn's tears flowed freely. "What have I done?"

"The best you felt you could under the circumstances. Quinn, you knew however you sprung Brittany's presence in the city on Santana it might not go well. I just wish you had trusted me enough to tell me so you didn't have to deal with this all on your own."

"I was being selfish."

"How so?"

Quinn wiped the tears from her face and turned again to face Rachel. She couldn't bring herself to look the brunette in the eyes. "Because I could have it all without adding all of our baggage."

"You had to know this day would come."

"I did but I honestly thought I could put it off long enough to make for a smooth reveal."

Rachel lifted Quinn's chin with her hand. "She'll forgive you."

"No, she won't Rachel. I've watched how that break-up destroyed Santana's spirit and cut her off from just about everyone. Some days it felt like I was the last connection she had to her heart. Santana's made Puck look like a priest since the break-up. She's had no real relationships, or friendships for that matter, since then. It's been like school with the only change since McKinley being that she completely accepted she only wanted women."

"So just like Puck." Rachel said in a clear attempt to break the tension.

"Please don't try and cheer me up."

Without a word Rachel moved in and pulled Quinn into a tight hug.

"What are you doing?"

"If I can't use logic or humor to help you then here's a shoulder." Rachel said holding Quinn tighter. "It's going to be okay."

Standing there in Rachel's arms for what felt like an eternity began as a comfort but after a little while suddenly made Quinn feel trapped. "Thanks Rachel." Quinn said as she broke the hug and looked at her watch. "I should call around and find a hotel. I can't go home to the apartment tonight after what happened."

"Nonsense. Come crash at my place. The sofa is a pull out."

"I can't impose, not after what I did."

"Quinn, you made a mistake. Consider it my good deed for the day. Besides if Brittany is home when we get there I think you two should probably talk."

Quinn knew Rachel was right. "If you're sure it's okay."

"It's okay. Now let's grab my coat and get out of here before the Mayor finds me and wants to chat more."

…

When she entered the apartment Santana wasn't surprised to find it empty. Turning on a light and throwing her bag on the sofa she moved to the kitchen table where her laptop was open. Getting down to work she dug through her files for the release she had already drafted. Scanning it quickly she dropped in some more detailed information, like the amount of money raised, inserted a quote from the Mayor and one from herself, and then did a quick proofread. Forty minutes from start to finish and it was to her distribution list.

With the release finished and no desire to go through email until the morning, Santana moved to the living room and with the remote turned on the television. Pulling up what she had recorded on her DVR Santana started fast-forwarding through the major networks' eleven o'clock local news to watch the coverage. Another hour later and she was pleased to know three of the four affiliates had included the evening's event in their broadcast with one network actually giving it quite a large amount of airtime. Included in that piece was footage provided by the charity of Rachel's final song of the night. It wasn't a very long clip, probably to avoid expensive licensing fees, but it was long enough to make Santana grab the remote and shut off the television.

Now sitting in the quiet, empty apartment all the emotions from the night started to assault her. Brittany had moved on. Santana was happy for her ex but also painfully jealous. What Santana wasn't sure of was she jealous of her ex moving on or was she upset that even after all this time Santana had yet to be able to let a single person in after Brittany?

The only person she had let close had been Quinn, which made the evening all the more painful. Quinn, of all people, should have told Santana the truth and not hidden Brittany's presence in the city. It was a betrayal that cut deeper then anything Santana had experienced because if anyone knew the damage the break-up had done to her it was Quinn. How could someone she trusted so completely been so callous?

Turning off the downstairs' lights Santana went up to her room and got ready for bed. Climbing into the shower she let herself cry while the hot water washed away her tears.

…

The cab ride over had been rough on Brittany but she knew she owed it to Samantha to explain what she had walked into the middle of back at the mansion. Her new friend sat quietly and listened without saying a word and when they got to the apartment had even offered to continue on her way. Brittany didn't want that, she wanted to keep talking.

When they arrived in the empty apartment Brittany put on the hot water to make some tea. "Can I get you something?"

"Whatever you're having is fine."

Pulling two tea bags from the jar on the counter and dropping them into mugs Brittany waited. "I'm sorry your night was ruined with all my drama."

"The evening wasn't ruined Brittany it merely got a little complicated."

"That seems an understatement."

"Everyone has their share of past relationships that can still shake them up. If a certain person crossed paths with me after all this time I would be thrown too."

"The women who wanted you to move back to Europe?"

"Yes."

"I don't understand why it had to happen tonight?"

The hot water picked that moment to start whistling. Samantha crossed past Brittany and took the pot off the stove, adding water to the mugs. After turning off the heat on the stovetop, she handed a mug to Brittany, grabbed the other one and ushered them into the living room. "Sit down for a second."

Feeling terribly sad Brittany did as Samantha asked, taking a seat on the comfy sofa. Blowing on the hot tea she then took a sip to calm her nerves.

"What happened tonight doesn't change anything for me. I would love to take you out some time and get to know you better but if seeing your ex makes that impossible I only ask that we try to remain friends."

"I don't want to only be friends with you but I also know how she can get into my head."

"I like hearing that you want to give this a shot."

"And I do."

"Then just promise me something."

"Okay."

Samantha put her mug on the coffee table and then took Brittany's out of her hand and placed it on the coffee table as well. Taking her hands she then smiled. "As honest as you were tonight; just keep being that honest."

Worry started to overcome Brittany. "I would hate to hurt you."

"Brittany, there are no guarantees in life. What was that song you had Rachel sing tonight?"

"Taking Chances." Brittany replied softly.

"Exactly. I think what we have going here is worth exploring and if you feel the same then why let a piece of your past worry you? All this stress might be for nothing. Maybe what you will get out of seeing her again won't be nearly as dramatic as you fear."

Samantha made sense but Brittany had to be certain. "Promise me something. You will be just as honest with me as you want me to be with you. If I say or do anything…"

Gently bringing her finger up to Brittany's lips Samantha stopped her from continuing. "It's a deal."

The warm smile and beautiful eyes before her made Brittany's heart melt. She couldn't help but stare. After only a moment attraction took over and Samantha was softly kissing her. The feeling was as dynamic as their first kiss and still seemed filled with possibilities no matter the complications the evening had brought. The only difference was now Brittany was thinking about more then just Samantha.

…

The ride home in the cab had been completely silent. Quinn had stared out the window the whole trip and Rachel took the time to send a couple emails to both her jobs. She wasn't sure why the desire to fix thing but Rachel knew she needed to go with her instincts. She was the only person who could serve as mediator so she had to try.

The first email was to the lead producer of the show explaining how wonderful the night had gone and how she had sung three songs, made the Mayor very happy, and talked about Broadway to the assembled media. Making up some lame excuse for rest she asked to take the Tuesday night show off.

The second email was to the boys and Samantha. Following the same line of explanation she asked if they could work around her the next day so she could rest after a rather complicated evening. She knew Samantha would be well versed in the evening's events and suspected she would hear a yes.

By the time she got the second email off her lead producer on the Broadway show had thanked her for her efforts and told Rachel she was welcome to take the night off as a reward for a job well done. Moments after sending a thank you note back to him the cab pulled up in front of the building. Rachel paid the driver and then they made their way inside.

"Good evening Rachel."

"Evening Gabriel. How's your night been?"

"Quiet as always. Had the news on down here and saw you singing. Sounded fantastic."

"Thanks. Has Brittany come home yet?"

"Sure has. Have a nice night."

"You too."

As the elevator job opened Rachel gestured for Quinn to get in and then followed behind her. Punching her floor they continued in silence.

…

Arriving at the door to Rachel's apartment Quinn started to feel sick. She knew Rachel was right, she had to have a talk with Brittany about what had happened but the thought of having the blonde look at her as Santana had was a lot for Quinn to handle.

As they walked inside they saw Brittany and Samantha sitting on the sofa having what looked to be a nice talk. Quinn's guilt instantly doubled as soon as she noticed the ease that the two had with one another. Her secret hadn't just complicated Brittany and Santana's lives but it, by default, had some effect on Samantha as well.

"Hi guys." Rachel said as she walked to the coat rack and hung up her jacket. "Some night huh? Brittany, I hope it's okay but I offered Quinn the couch tonight."

"Of course, that's fine." Brittany said looking at Quinn with concern in her eyes.

The worry on the blonde's face only made Quinn feel worse. As far as Brittany knew Rachel had done it because Quinn had lost her keys, or was too drunk to find her way home. The real reason for Quinn's need was a piece of the puzzle yet unknown to her old friend.

"I should let you guys get some rest." Samantha said as she stood from the sofa.

"You don't have to go because we're here." Rachel said as she went to the fridge for the water pitcher.

Samantha kissed Brittany on the cheek and headed for the door. "It's been a long night. I will see you guys in the morning."

Rachel took a moment and made her way to let Samantha out. She also whispered something to the redhead that Quinn couldn't hear and then explained to the room that she was going to ride down with Samantha and makes sure she found a cab okay.

Instantly left alone with Brittany, Quinn needed to find some courage.

…

"You didn't need to go through the hassle of riding all the way to the street with me. I am sure a cab will drive by." Samantha said as they got into the elevator.

"I wanted to give Brittany and Quinn some privacy."

"There is more to what happened tonight."

Rachel nodded. "It's not my place to get into it but I am sure Brittany can tell you at rehearsal. Speaking of which I was hoping you guys could maybe work around me tomorrow."

"Did something come up?"

"More like I think I might not be getting much sleep tonight with everything that is going on upstairs. I've already called the other show and called out for the evening."

Samantha seemed to put the pieces together. "Take the time you need Rachel. There are things I have to work with the rest of the company on anyway."

"Thanks Samantha."

"It's you I should be thanking." 

"What for?"

"Rachel, don't play dumb. I figured you out. You've been playing matchmaker."

Rachel tried but couldn't help smiling. "You both seemed to hit it off and I couldn't help myself."

"Well, you did good."

"Is she doing okay?"

"A little thrown by running into her ex but I would say she's hanging in."

"That's really great to hear. There's a twenty-four hour coffee shop around the corner. Are you up for a little girl talk to give them some alone time?"

"Sure."

…

Brittany could tell from the look on Quinn's face she was just as affected by the evening as Brittany herself had been. "There's water in the pot if you want some tea."

"I'm good."

"So Santana."

Quinn exhaled and made her way into the room with Brittany. Sitting where Samantha had vacated. "Yep. Santana."

"I know we weren't close after things ended between her and I but I imagine you know how hard it was for me."

Quinn nodded. "For both of you."

"I figured you two remained close."

"We did."

People might have considered Brittany naïve, maybe even dumb, but she knew what was coming so she thought it was best to help Quinn along. "You're here tonight because she's mad at you."

"Yes."

"Roommates?"

"Yes." Quinn said her eyes looking down at her feet.

"And you didn't say anything, to either of us?"

"I'm so sorry Brittany. I don't know what it was I was thinking. I guess I just didn't want to mess anything up with us reconnecting. I knew if I said anything to either one of you it could make things difficult for everyone. And then I had no idea Rachel was singing or that you and Samantha would be at the event tonight. I was there as Santana's guest and then stuff just spun out of control."

"Did you think I would be upset at you if I knew you and Santana had stayed so close? I would never have done that Quinn. In fact, I knew that you two would have stayed in touch after the break-up."

"Why didn't we stay close afterwards Brittany?"

"Honestly?"

"Yes."

"Because as devastating as the end was I knew once the pain had settled that I would be okay. I would still lead with my heart. I also knew Santana would close off. She needed you more then I needed you so I sacrificed our friendship to make sure that the friendship you two had survived. Without you in her life I was afraid of what she might do."

"And now five years later I might have managed to put the same stuff in motion anyway. Seems your faith in me was misguided."

"You're a good person Quinn. I know you would never do something to hurt either one of us."

"She doesn't see it that way."

"I'm not going to lie to you, we both know her well enough to know it won't be easy. Just don't give up on her."

"I could never do that."

"Good." Brittany said as she reached across the sofa and gave Quinn a big hug. "I'm glad to have you back in my life Quinn."

"Even though I'm a complete screw up."

"Especially because you are a complete screw up. You make me look good."

"Hey!"

Brittany started to laugh and Quinn followed. "See, it's not all bad. Now let's get this sofa pulled apart so you can get some rest."


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Tucked in a cab heading downtown Rachel Berry had been returning emails and ignoring voice messages. With coverage of the charity event in much of the local media she was a very popular person. Glancing over the caller ids she skipped most of her messages but caught sight of one that she knew would, at the very least, make her laugh. Hitting play on the one from Kurt Hummel she sat back and listened.

"Rachel Berry, how could you not call me immediately after last night? Instead I have to read for myself both of your names handily typed into the same coverage. I mean really, how did we not know Santana was in New York? I have been mad googling her all morning and she's been here longer then both of us. Nuts, right? Okay, you better call me cause there is no way you two didn't cross paths. Oh, and I'm glad to read you sounded exquisite. Call me! I mean it."

Laughing, Rachel deleted the message. She would get back to him later but right now, as the cab pulled over at her destination, she had other things she had to attend too.

…

If the city budget could have handled the additional expense Frank Kasper would have earned himself a raise for his efforts the previous night. He had gone above and beyond trying to help Santana avoid the drama. It was certainly not his fault that the drama was far worse then a few songs by Berry.

Making sure to compliment him as soon as she hit the office that morning Santana hoped to offset what she knew was liable to be a bad day. There was no way around it, her lack of sleep, brought on by her exploding personal life, was going to affect her work. Frank had played it off like he didn't care she was thanking him but she knew better then to think he wasn't grateful for the recognition.

Her prediction of her own moods provided correct as by mid morning Santana's ugly temperament was causing her to lash out about the smallest details and there was nothing she could do to stop herself. Quinn's betrayal was constantly on her mind and when Quinn wasn't, thoughts of Brittany would take over. What Santana needed now was sleep and more coffee but there was simply no time in her day for more then the caffeine.

...

Having wormed her way past security, thanks to her minor status as a New York celebrity, Rachel made it up to the floor she needed. Unfortunately the receptionist there wasn't a theatergoer and could have cared less about Broadway stars. Luckily Rachel had been wise enough to stop and pickup the mayor's tickets to her show and smart enough to remember Frank's name. The receptionist, clearly not as afraid of Santana's assistant as she was his boss, called him over to take what it was Rachel was asking to drop off.

"Ms. Berry?" Frank said as he rounded the corner to greet her.

"Nice to see you again."

"Um, you too. Can I help you?"

"I wanted to make sure the Mayor got his tickets and the means to contact me regarding the post show meal for him and his niece."

"We could have sent an intern up."

Rachel handed over the envelope with a smile. "Nonsense. I was happy to do it. Besides, I don't like to hand over the contact information for the production office to just anyone."

"Of course. I hadn't thought of that. Well, thanks for bringing it down."

"You know, as long as I'm here, I would love to say hello to Santana. It was so wonderful catching up with her last evening but it was such a short chat." The look on his face said it all, it was time for Rachel to turn on the charm. "Frank, can we talk a second... Privately?"

He smiled weakly. "Sure, Ms Berry."

"You obviously know Santana and I have a past and I understand you wanting to keep her happy, being she's your boss and all..."

He nodded.

"But being that Santana and I have a past I also know she's been impossible to deal with today. Am I correct?"

He stayed still but his eyes confirmed her assumption.

"There are very few people who can call her out and get away with it. I assure you I am one of those people. I can make her tolerable again if you just point me in her general direction."

"I like this job Ms. Berry and I really don't want to lose it over some lover's spat or whatever it is the two of you are having."

Rachel laughed so hard he probably thought she was crazy. "Oh, Frank. No. You misunderstand. Santana and I don't have that kind of past. Could you imagine? Oh, that is funny."

"Well, whatever it is I don't want to risk her wrath."

"Isn't it interesting. Aren't you dealing with her wrath already? And I promise you that you will be dealing with that side of her until she addresses what's going on. I'm your secret weapon Frank but if you think it's best to leave her be…" Rachel said and then started to move back towards the way out. Her fingers were mentally crossed.

"Ms. Berry. Wait." Frank said taking the bait.

Rachel gave her most sympathetic smile as she removed the envelope with the tickets from the young man's hand. Dropping them back in her purse Rachel stood up straight and exhaled. "Just point me in the right direction and then make yourself scarce. I'll handle the rest."

...

Quinn handed her menu over to the waitress after having ordered. "Brittany, thanks for letting me grab lunch with you. I know your schedule is tight with rehearsal."

"I'm glad you thought of it. Rachel and I usually grab lunch but she called out today." Brittany said smiling.

"Is she okay?"

"She needed to take a personal day. Her schedule has been nuts."

"And I'm sure last night didn't help any. I can't say sorry enough. I feel stupid for what I did."

"Quinn, like I said last night it's okay we all mess up from time to time. Have you spoken to her?"

"Brittany, we both know that you really don't want to talk about Santana."

"She's your friend and your having issues with her. You're my friend and so it's my job to support you."

Quinn reached across the table and took Brittany's hand. "How are you still the sweetest person in the world?"

"Lots of hard work."

Quinn smiled. "To answer the question, we haven't spoken. Not sure we can."

"Nonsense. The trick with her was, and always will be, directness."

"Sort of blew that already."

"Doesn't mean you have to keep blowing it. You have to confront it."

"You actually think her fight will dissipate if I just go at her with this head on?"

"I seem to recall quite a few times when we were together when I just broke down the walls and was completely honest and she had no choice but to, at the very least, turn the anger down enough to talk. We both know you can't reason with Santana when she's pissed."

"Of that we agree."

"You need to catch her off guard and go right at the issue. It might not work out how you want it too but it gets things in the open."

...

Santana had just finished speaking with a reporter for the Times when there was a knock at her office door. "What is it Frank?" The door opened and it wasn't Frank. Berry had come to make her crazy.

"Hey, Santana, I was here with the mayor's theatre tickets and I thought I would drop in and say hello," Making her way into the room Berry turned around and shut the door.

"You can leave the tickets on the coffee table and then turn right around the way you came in."

"Nonsense. It's been too long. We need to catch up for real. This is a great office."

Santana didn't have the patience for this. Getting up from behind her desk she moved to show Berry out. "It hasn't been too long. I saw you just last night."

"But that was all… complicated."

"It's going to get complicated here for you if you don't get the hell out." Santana said going to turn the knob on the door.

Berry planted her hand on the door and stopped Santana from opening it. "You're going to hear me out."

"I bet I won't."

"Santana, in all the years we have known each other I have taken your crap and never once asked you for anything. You are going to sit down on that sofa and you are going to listen to me."

...

"Enough about things with Santana. How was rehearsal today?" Quinn asked picking at her salad.

Brittany appreciated that Quinn was trying to keep them from dwelling on the events of the night before. "It's been a good day so far. Not having Rachel today actually helped us clean up elements of the show that it turned out needed our attention. We were all saying this morning, it's so hard not to watch her performance that we have been missing details with a couple of the other smaller characters."

"I can imagine. Watching the audience watch Rachel last night was completely captivating and the way she sang those songs, especially the first one, her talent is… breathtaking."

"It's so interesting. Back in school Rachel was always so busy talking, it was hard for me to understand what she was saying most of the time but when she performed I always got her."

Quinn nodded slowly.

"Samantha mentioned you were very moved by her performance."

"I was. I've seen the show but seeing her last night, actually playing it herself as she sang, and without all the stuff around her, just her on stage. I guess it overwhelmed me."

"You two have quite a history; enemies, friends. It's understandable you would react that way." Brittany said as matter-of-factly as possible. She knew there must be more going on in Quinn's life then simply a divorce and a fight with Santana to evoke public displays of emotion so it was best to keep things supportive and unchallenging. There would be plenty of time later, once the Santana situation was resolved, to dig deeper.

"I suppose."

"You know Quinn for all this beating up you are doing over things with Santana I was just as bad trying to force a friendship onto you and Rachel because I wanted to have you both in my life."

"I appreciate the show of support Brittany but trust me when I say it's not the same. You never hid things from me but that is exactly what I have being doing."

"You did it to give yourself time. She'll eventually forgive you."

...

"I am not sitting down and you are not staying!" Santana heard herself shout and then turn her back on the situation in defeat. There was no point putting this off with Berry. It would only keep coming up like some bad penny. "You have ten minutes and not a minute more."

"Good. Sit." Berry said firmly.

Shaking her head Santana took a seat in the armchair near the coffee table. It was a stupid act of defiance but she wasn't going to give up every ounce of the control in her own office. Berry took a seat on the sofa and directed her attention towards Santana. "What?"

An eerie calm fell over the room. "Tell me what you are feeling?"

Santana stood. "Oh, no. You aren't going to play shrink mumbo jumbo on me."

Berry pointed at her watch. "You said ten minutes. Now answer the question."

"Fine. Fine. Fine. I feel confused and caught off guard. Is that what you want to hear?"

"Yes."

The words continued to pour out. "I have fought very hard to get where I am and last night it all could have been taken away from me because I was ambushed."

"That has to do with your temper and not what happened. Brittany turning up has nothing to do with your work Santana."

"It might have."

"In the end there was nothing that happened that was the least bit unprofessional. You handled yourself impeccability."

The compliment wasn't lost on Santana but she wouldn't let it ease her anger. "Only because I was damn lucky."

"It's because you are good at what you do."

"It's because I was too hurt to yell. Only reason. The shock of it all overrode my desire to chew anyone's head off. She was just there acting like nothing…" Santana's thoughts trailed off as her emotions attempted to wrestle to the surface. There was no way Berry was going to see her breakdown.

"Brittany was as surprised as you were."

"Damn it Berry, this isn't even about Brittany!" Santana knew she was probably screaming loud enough that, even with her office door closed, the entire staff had heard. Taking a deep breath she regained her composure. "This is about Quinn. She betrayed our friendship by keeping this from me."

"In my unsolicited opinion..."

"You better believe it's unsolicited."

It was Berry's turn to take a deep breath. "In my unsolicited opinion, you should be telling Quinn this instead of screaming at me."

"Are you kidding me? You're the one that barged into my office and started attacking me." Getting up from the chair Santana crossed back to her desk where at least she felt she had all the power. "This is done. We aren't talking about this anymore. You can go."

Berry looked at Santana smugly. "I didn't attack you Santana. All I did was drop by with the Mayor's tickets and want to help you because of what happened. It was you that started yelling." Reaching into her purse she pulled out an envelope, tossed it onto the desk, and turned to leave. "Everything he needs for that evening is in the envelope. I also left you my contact information in case you decide you need people in your life to lean on. Oh and don't go taking this out on Frank. He's a good kid and only wants to see you your normally cheerful self again."

And just like that Berry was gone.

...

"Quinn, you didn't have to pickup the check." Brittany said standing to put her coat on.

"It's the least I can do." Quinn replied mirroring Brittany's actions.

From behind her, Brittany heard a voice and spun to place it with a face.

"I thought that was you." A man said as he moved towards the table with a cell phone to his ear. "I have to call you back. I've just run into an old friend."

"You two know each other?" Quinn asked suspicious of the situation thanks to the look of concern on Brittany's face.

"We haven't met." The man said coldly offering his hand. His volume was polite but his tone was filled with something other then polite intentions as he punched each word with emphasis that could be best described as quiet anger. "Lawrence Ricci. Brittany and I are old colleagues. We worked together in LA a few times and then ever so briefly here in NY. Isn't that right Brittany?"

Brittany nodded and smiled very weakly. "It's nice to see you Lawrence. I really need to get back to rehearsal."

He stood very still with a smile on his face that seemed to convey warmth but there was something in Brittany's reaction to him that had Quinn's antenna up. Moving towards her friend, Quinn got subtly protective. "It really was nice meeting you but Brittany did promise me a quick tour of the rehearsal studio before I had to get back to my office."

His smile turned to a bit of a frown. 'Wouldn't want to hold you ladies up from your important work. Have a nice afternoon." He nodded at them both and headed for the exit pulling out his phone as he left.

Alone again Quinn turned to Brittany. "What was that?"

"He's the person I replaced on the workshop."

"Brittany, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I need to get back there."

"I'll walk over with you."

…

Quinn hadn't set foot in a rehearsal since minoring in acting in college. It was odd how whether in a college arts center or a New York rehearsal studio they were all the same.

"Thanks for walking me over Quinn." Brittany said still clearly shaken up. "I'm good now though you can go."

"As long as you're going to be okay."

"I am. I'll see you at home tonight."

Quinn turned to leave the rehearsal hall and nearly collided into Samantha. Her hair pulled back, very little make-up on, and casually dressed the look was a sharp contrast from Quinn's last two meetings with the director but she was still quite radiant. "Quinn, it's nice to see you."

"You too Samantha. Do you have a second?"

"Sure. Rehearsal doesn't continue for another few minutes."

"Is there somewhere private we can go?"

Concern crossing her face, Samantha nodded and then started moving towards another room at the end of the hallway. The space was only large enough for the piano that was in it and a handful of chairs. Closing the door behind them Samantha pointed to a chair. "Have a seat."

Quinn took the chair offered. "I had hoped to apologize to you the next time we saw one another."

"It's nice of you but last night had nothing to do with me."

"But it effects you and your life."

Samantha nodded again.

"And although I would love to take the time to explain myself further, there is a larger issue at hand here."

"Why do I not like the sound of this?"

"Brittany and I just had lunch and the guy who you fired approached us as we were getting ready to leave."

"Lawrence was there?" Samantha asked with surprise in her calm tone.

"Yes. It seemed a coincidence but the veiled anger in his voice might be a reason for concern."

"I was assured a settlement had been reached for his dismissal. He has no reason to be placing any blame on Brittany as it was his lack of work ethic that got him fired."

"In my legal experience sometimes money can't mend a broken ego."

"Indeed." Samantha said standing from her seat. "I don't like hearing this."

"And I didn't like seeing it."

"Is Brittany alright?"

Quinn stood and moved towards the director. "She's playing like she's fine but I can tell she's upset. The bottom line is she's not one who likes having people mad at her. Unlike us, Brittany isn't exactly equipped to handle it. Look, I haven't been practicing in the city long enough to have people I am that close with in the DA's office but if anything escalates I am happy to make some calls."

"Did he threaten her?" Samantha asked in a tone that was past the point of protective.

"No, it was just a feeling I got. He was smart enough not to make any outright threats."

"Then why do you look so worried Quinn?"

"Something about the pompous way he spoke to her. It didn't sit right with me."

"I'll talk to management and see how they want to proceed. Thank you for looking out for her."

"No need to thank me. Brittany means a lot to me."

"We have that in common."

…

As Quinn reached the street outside the rehearsal studios she felt much better having given Samantha the heads up about what had happened. She had to remember to fill Rachel in when she saw her because the more people looking out the better.

Taking out her phone Quinn checked her messages and found things were under control back at the office. The day was even looking up as the judge on the case she had been working so hard on had granted a continuance on a motion they had presented that morning in court.

Walking to the subway station Quinn had every intention to go back to work but when she got to the station she found herself moving towards the uptown green line trains instead of the yellow line. Brittany had been right there was no reason to put things off with Santana. It was time to use some of her legal skills and go at this thing with her best friend as directly as Quinn knew how. It was liable to get a little metaphorically bloody but there was no time like the present.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

It had been a generally easy day at work. There had been a few fires to put out but nothing major. In fact Santana would have had a perfect Tuesday had it not been for her foul mood and the drive-by Berry pulled. Putting her key in the door she turned the knob and prepared to enjoy a quiet evening at home. She planned on ignoring any feelings having to do with the night before, by whatever means necessary whether that be something on television, a book she had yet to read, or, as a last resort, a bottle of expensive booze to drink; whatever the source of her distraction might turn out to be Santana was determined to achieve her goal.

Walking into the apartment she realized there would be no avoiding anything having to do with recent reveals as Quinn was sitting at the kitchen table.

"We are going to talk about this Santana."

...

"Really we aren't." Santana replied coldly as she closed the door to the apartment and then made a slow but determined path to the stairs going up to her room.

Quinn wasn't going to let this rest. Brittany had been right, she had to be direct. Making a fast move of her own she cut off her friend's escape. "I am not letting this sit. Let's have it out so we can move past it."

"Move past it?" Santana laughed. "Why, so you can ease your consequence? I'm not playing."

"Actually you are because I'm not leaving here tonight until we get it all out on the table."

Santana turned back to the living room, removed her coat and threw it on the armchair. Her back still turned her voice calm and factual. "Careful Quinn. Don't think you want to go down that road."

Quinn knew she deserved whatever verbal ire Santana wanted to come at her with and if she could manage to provoke her just the right way she was sure they could start mending fences. "Why the hell not? Come on Santana. Let's have it. Bring out the old skills. Hit me where it hurts."

"I refuse to make it easier on you by turning into the bitch you want me to be." Santana said moving further into the living room.

Seeing Santana wasn't taking the bait Quinn followed her. It was time for a more aggressive offense. "Fine. Then I'll take on that role. For once you get to be the victim Santana."

"I am no one's victim Quinn, never have been, and never will be. You on the other hand will always remain the wounded little bird who puts herself first and everyone else be damn."

"Keep it up. Take your best shot." Quinn said trying to encourage the breakthrough.

Santana turned and looked at Quinn with tears in her eyes. "I'm not playing 'that' card. I have some integrity."

The pressure was building this was a good sign. "And I don't. Is that it?"

"Quinn, just get out. Go back to wherever it is you are hiding these days and leave me alone."

"I'm not hiding. I'm staying with Rachel to give you some space."

Tears turned to laughter. "Hell just froze over. You and Berry? The new odd couple. It's no wonder she ambushed me today at work. Sticking up for her new best friend and you getting to soak in the admiration."

Quinn threw her arms in the air and put some distance between them. "We aren't in high school anymore. None of that petty stuff means anything anymore."

It was Santana's turn to be on offense, her voice firm and controlled. "Sure it does Quinn. We are all made up of the baggage we carry and you are carting a truckload. We both know it."

"I get why you are mad at me but…"

"You have no idea why I'm mad!"

"Sure I do because the love of your life is in your hemisphere again and you can't stand the fact you let her go. So I'm being punished because I knew."

Santana's voice calmed but her body language remained strong and defiant, she pointed to the door. "Just get out Quinn."

"We aren't finished."

"We are finished. Get your 'well adjusted' ass out of my apartment." The sarcasm was obvious.

"I refuse to see our friendship end over a simple lapse in judgment."

"It's way more then that and you know it." Santana's voice started to elevate to yelling as she stalked in Quinn's direction. They were within arms length and face to face. "The second you decided to live two lives by keeping things from me you betrayed our friendship. Then again you have always been really good at keeping your life compartmentalized. Haven't you Quinn?"

The dig hit as hard as it was clearly intended but at least it was a sign Santana cared. Quinn was making progress. "There it is. There's the fire I was hoping for."

In a blink of an eye the fire was gone. Standing, mere inches from Quinn, Santana's eyes suddenly looked tired and sad. "And that's all you're going to get from me tonight. So just go."

It hadn't been a demand, it was almost pleading, and Quinn knew that it was time to back off. By showing up she hoped she had proven to Santana that their friendship meant something to her but continuing to push further would risk pushing her away for good. Years of friendship had, at the very least, taught her that. Taking a deep breath and nodding, Quinn turned back to the kitchen table and grabbed her jacket and purse. Silently, she moved to the front door of the apartment and turned back in her friend's direction. "This isn't settled Santana because I refuse to lose your friendship over this. I refuse."

…

"You should have thought of that before you broke my heart." Santana said as the door clicked shut. Her apartment was once again empty and quiet.

She wasn't sure why she had bothered to let people get close to her. There was really no point in it. Every person whether family, friends, or lovers... they had either disappointed her or left her. "Better to go it alone," she thought as she slowly made her way up to her room to change into comfortable clothes.

Going through her closet she caught sight of a rather provocative outfit and thought perhaps the best way to move past the drama of her life was to enjoy a night out on the town. She removed the outfit from where it hung and threw it on the bed. Checking to see how much cash she had in her purse she came across the card Berry had left with her contact information. Pulling it from her bag she thought about tossing it, anger motivating her desire to erase them all from her life, but then something happened. Catching sight of a photo on her dresser she moved to pick it up. It was from the night the Mayor had won the election. She and Quinn had gone out to celebrate; two best friends, happy for each other's successes, smiling for the camera.

Having someone there to enjoy those moments had made the moments worth celebrating. The memory of that night made it very clear to Santana why life couldn't be enjoyed alone. Defeated she took a seat on the edge of her bed, placed Rachel's contact information back into her purse and stared at the photo in her hand while she remembered all the good times going back almost twenty years.

When the walk down memory lane was over she replaced the photo where it belonged, hung the outfit back up, shut her closet door, grabbed some comfy clothes and headed to take a shower.

…

As the cab made it's way cross-town in heavy traffic every word of the fight had played over and over again in Quinn's head. Her mind was starting to wander into self-critical territory when they pulled up in front of Rachel's building. Quinn paid the driver and then made her way to the apartment after saying a polite hello to Rachel's doorman.

Once inside her anger had managed to reach critical levels. There was no denying she had made a mistake but Santana was making it out to be a far worse 'crime' then Quinn had actually committed. Throwing her bag on the floor by the door she then slid off her Prada pumps and stormed into the kitchenette to grab something. She wasn't hungry, the fight with Santana had killed her appetite, but she was thirsty. Finding nothing to her liking in the fridge she put on the hot water and boiled water for tea. Locating a clean mug she eventually filled it with the boiling water and a tea bag and then made her way into the living room. Setting her phone on the table she sat on the sofa and fumed.

She had finished half the cup when Rachel appeared on the spiral stairs. "I thought I heard someone down here. How was your day?"

"How was yours?" Quinn snapped, snidely.

"Um, fine." Rachel said seemingly perplexed. Walking down the staircase she stopped at the bottom. "What's up?"

Quinn couldn't stop giving the accusatory attitude she was throwing the brunette's way. "Drop in on anyone we know?"

Rachel nodded and moved to the kitchen getting a cup of tea as well. "You went to see Santana."

"And clearly so did you. Seriously Rachel, stay out of this. It's not your concern. She's hard enough to get through to without your meddling making it worse."

"Not sure it can get worse, Quinn." Rachel said moving with her mug into the living room.

"Then you don't remember Santana very well."

"What I remember is a scared young woman who wanted to fit in just like all the rest of us. From the sound of things she's still that scared young woman only now she's also lonely."

"Aren't we all?" Quinn said flippantly.

"The difference being that the three of us are paling around here like some kind of summer sleepover camp and she's living with the realization that she's the odd man out."

"Which of course is all my fault." Quinn snarked.

"Honestly, you played some part in it but it's not all your fault. Santana has built such a wall it's got to be hard for anyone to get in but, of all of us, I am the only one right now who has a shot at getting through to her. You and Brittany have too much history to get her to listen to reason so I stepped up and reached out. The next move is up to Santana. If she wants I'll listen. There was no harm in offering that to her."

Quinn sipped on her tea. "Except when it blows up in your face. And trust me, with her, it will."

"You two have been through a lot together. This will pass."

"Yeah, well, whatever."

"You don't have to be tough around me Quinn.

For a brief moment the words caught Quinn off guard but she quickly recovered. "Who's being tough? I'm pissed. I go over there tonight and give her every opportunity to let me have it. I push just about every button I know how to push without sending her over the edge and she would rather toss me out then deal with things. It's always her MO. Why deal with things when you can ignore them? It's infuriating."

"Okay enough sitting here all fired up. Grab your coat. We are going upstairs to sit outside and enjoy this nice night."

"Rachel, I'm really not in the mood."

"No arguments. Get you coat now."

Quinn rolled her eyes at the thought of Rachel playing armchair shrink in her little outdoor oasis but it had to be better then being up half the night unable to sleep. Putting her mug down Quinn did as she was told retrieving her coat and sliding her shoes back on.

**Author's Notes: **Since this seems the easiest way to address comments and questions I will try to every few chapters. Indeed Rachel, despite years of therapy and life lessons, is still pretty good at interfering. Her intentions are purer then when she was a teenager but she's still Rachel Berry and might just be better at interfering then dealing. Yep, she might just be.

As for any crazy stunt plots my hope is the story will avoid any over the top moments of melodrama. That isn't to say there aren't still some twists up my sleeve but I would hope someone reading this will eventually see tiny threads that have been woven throughout to help make later moments seem authentic.

And now to the pairing questions: I have been getting lots in both reviews and over email on the site – I like for my writing to be organic to the storytelling so all I can say is don't expect any easy answers or speed of sound moments when it comes to who goes with whom. I know some readers are chomping at the bit for immediate pairing fic and there is some great immediate fic out there but if that is what you are looking for then this probably isn't for you.

There is a pacing that is called for in order to serve the realistic depiction of some very complicated relationships here and I don't expect any inconsistent actions to be taking place. You never know, a character could surprise all of us but as of right now they are proceeding just how they need to in order to get them where I see them down the line. Hopefully some readers enjoy the journey as much as the destination.

Until next time… on the roof of an upper Westside apartment in Manhattan…


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Quinn had already made herself comfortable as Rachel flipped on the heat lamp and took a seat in one of the other chairs. So far the change of scenery seemed to be helping as the simple switch had already altered the topic of conversation.

"In case Brittany doesn't say something, the guy she replaced on the show turned up at lunch today."

Rachel wasn't sure she liked the news. "Lawrence was at lunch?"

"Don't worry, nothing happened. He was more creepy then anything. I walked her back to rehearsal and mentioned it to Samantha. It was probably just a coincidence but you might want to keep your eyes peeled." Quinn explained.

"When it rains, it pours."

Quinn laughed sadly. "It was a full day. Thanks again for listening Rachel because I know I've never given you any reason to want to be on my side."

"I don't know about that. You had your moments. You just never thought I noticed them."

"I suppose we both did." Quinn admitted in a way that seemed to be an attempt to deflect her vulnerability and focus on Rachel. "So hey, when did you learn to play the piano? I thought your voice was the only instrument you cared about."

The even more blatant deflection might have been grounds for exploration on any other night but considering the state of Quinn's psyche Rachel thought it best to follow the blonde's lead. "It was required for my musical theatre degree. Had I known I would have demanded my dads send me for lessons when I was much younger. It wasn't an easy thing to pick-up at eighteen."

"From the sound of it you managed."

"Lots of practice. When I'm not as busy as I am now I keep my skills up on the upright in the living room."

"I never got the chance to tell you Rachel, you sounded really beautiful."

The compliment felt better then a theatre full of people applauding her performance. There was so much history between the two of them that Quinn's simple, honest compliment caused Rachel to need to take a breath before speaking. "Thank you."

"I'm only sorry you didn't get to enjoy the evening more."

"I generally hate those kind of events so it was actually a nice change of pace to have something to occupy my time."

"Occupy your time? A bunch of women gossiping or a date are ways to occupy your time at those things not having an unexpected New York City McKinley High reunion."

"It sort of was, wasn't it? We only needed Kurt. He actually called me this morning and left me quite the voice mail."

"He did? What did he have to say?" Quinn asked curiously.

"He saw Santana's name in the press along with mine and read me the riot act for not calling him with all the details. Little does he know how much more interesting the evening got." Rachel teased.

"Really?" Quinn scolded with eyebrows raised.

"I'm kidding, sort of." Rachel smiled. "He's gone to a couple of those events as my date before and when he finds out what happened he will want to ring my neck for not asking him."

Quinn shook her head. "That's what the evening needed, Kurt Hummel. It was hard enough to get through without him adding his unique two cents. Had he been there you guys would have had to have me committed."

"Actually Kurt can be a pretty wonderful shoulder to lean on when you need one." Rachel corrected.

Quinn nodded seeming lost in a thought.

The silence became awkward. "Quinn, you okay?"

"I'm fine. Um, was just thinking back to the night here on the roof when we couldn't string five minutes of conversation together without being at each other's throats."

Rachel laughed and then smiled in Quinn's direction. "We are making progress. We have already managed an evening with fewer misunderstandings and less tears."

Quinn smiled back warmly and then seemed to get lost in thought again. "I should probably go in so you can get some sleep. We both have early days tomorrow."

"Quinn, it's okay. Stay out here as long as you want. I'm a very sound sleeper. Just lock the door behind you when you come in for the night. I'll make sure to leave Brittany a note to leave the light downstairs on so you don't break your neck heading to bed."

"Rachel, it's okay, I should head in." Quinn said as she started to get out of the chair.

"What you should do is take the time you need with whatever it is that's swirling around in that head of yours. Stay out here and just let the city wash over you. I can attest to the therapeutic powers this view can have on a person."

"Are you sure?" Quinn asked.

"Have you ever known me to say something I don't mean?"

"Rarely."

"Exactly. So stay put." Rachel stood from her chair and then moved towards the sliding doors. Before going inside she laid her hand on Quinn's shoulder. "It's all going to work itself out, so concentrate on that."

Quinn reached up and touched Rachel's hand. "Thank you Rachel."

"You're welcome."

…

The front door opened as Rachel finished prepping the pullout sofa for Quinn. "Hey, Brittany. How was the movie?"

"It was good. Did you get some rest today?"

"I did. It was nice to take some time away from everything but tomorrow it's back to double duty."

Brittany surveyed the room. "Is Quinn home yet?"

"She is. She's upstairs getting some fresh air. I think she needed some alone time after everything that's happened."

"Yeah, we had lunch today and she's all out of sort because of Santana. I told her it would be okay but I am not sure she believes me."

"She took your advice and went to the apartment. It didn't exactly go well."

"It'll take time but if she's anything like the Santana I knew she couldn't walk away from Quinn over something as minor as this."

"Hopefully you're right. Hey, Quinn also mentioned you had a run in with Lawrence today. Are you doing okay?"

"She shouldn't have said anything it was no big deal."

"Brittany?" Rachel scolded.

"Everything is fine. The management is aware of it. Nothing happened, he just came over and said hello."

"Sounded like more then hello."

Brittany shrugged. "He wasn't exactly sweet about it but it's nothing to worry about."

"You promise me if you see him again you are going to tell someone?"

"You're starting to sound like Samantha."

"Because I worry about you?" Rachel said crossing closer to the blonde.

"Well, thank you but it's all okay."

"Promise me, Brittany."

"I promise Rachel."

"Good." Rachel said embracing her friend in a tight hug. "Now, I'm going to get some sleep. I have a long day tomorrow. Oh, Quinn's going to hang outside for a while. Just leave a light on down here so she doesn't hurt herself when she comes in."

"Will do. Good night."

Rachel moved to the stairs and headed up to bed. "Night Brittany."

…

Alone downstairs Brittany started getting ready for bed. After a quick shower, she returned a couple emails, and then packed up her bag for the next day's rehearsal.

Collecting her mail from a pile on the counter she walked over to the armchair to flip through it. There was nothing much of interest, a couple bills, a magazine, and junk mail. While sitting in the chair she noticed a half empty teacup on the end table and next to it was Quinn's cell phone. She knew she shouldn't do what she was thinking but she couldn't help herself.

Listening for the others she grabbed a pen from her bag nearby and flipped over one of the envelopes of junk mail. Turning on Quinn's phone, she snuck into her contact list, and scrolled through until she found Santana's name. Hitting the contact she found herself smiling and then put the phone back where she found it without writing anything down.

Brittany moved into her bedroom with her mail. Setting it all on the desk, next to one of the plants she had bought to brighten up her room, Brittany then pulled out her cell and went into her own contact list. Santana still used the same number after all these years. Conflicted Brittany stared at the number for a long time and then turned her phone off. Climbing into bed, she closed her eyes, and tried to do the same to her brain as she had to the phone.

…

Rachel woke up and looked at her alarm clock. It was after three am but she found she was thirsty. Climbing out of bed she walked to her bathroom and turned on the faucet, filling a glass. Taking a large drink she then went back into her bedroom and started to climb back into bed when something caught her eye outside. Pulling on her robe she opened the patio door and stared at Quinn who was fast asleep in one of the chairs.

The light from the full moon above was washing over the patio and her houseguest.

Quinn Fabray had always been, and still was, the prettiest girl Rachel ever met but there was more there then simple beauty. Asleep in the chair she showed signs of the vulnerable Quinn that very few people had ever witnessed. It was an endearing quality. Rachel had caught glimpses of that side of the head cheerleader throughout their time in school together but it was always so fleeting. One minute Quinn was allowing her walls to come down and the next it was as if the whole thing had been a mirage. It was probably the reason Quinn and Santana got along so well because both women were wired in that way, two sides of the same coin, exposed but completely locked down. It explained why Rachel was as compelled to help Santana as she was to help Quinn.

Finding herself staring, Rachel shook off the protective instincts Quinn was evoking and crossed over to wake her. A sweep of hair was across the blonde's face and Rachel gently moved it while whispering her name. "Quinn. Hey, wake-up."

"Hmm." The blonde mumbled as her eyes fluttered open. "Rachel?"

"You fell asleep."

Yawning, Quinn looked around. "What time is it?"

"It's after three, time for you to be in a real bed."

"Oh, my god, I'm so embarrassed."

Rachel moved to the heat lamp and turned it off. "Don't be. Let's get you inside."

Quinn shook off the sleep pretty quickly and moved back inside. "I'm really sorry Rachel."

'There's nothing to be sorry about." Rachel said shutting the door behind them and locking it. "I'm just glad I woke up and found you out there. It's supposed to start raining by morning and that wouldn't have been fun for you."

"I guess not." Yawning again Quinn moved to the door to Rachel's room and turned back. "Thanks for everything Rachel."

"You're welcome. I'll see you in a few hours."

Quinn nodded, turned out of the room, and disappeared as she closed the door behind her.

Climbing back into bed, Rachel crawled under the covers and was soon back sound asleep.

…

Making her way carefully down the spiral stairs Quinn smiled as she reached the bottom. It seemed that not only had they left the light on for her but also the sofa had already been pulled out and set up. Grabbing the clothes Brittany had given her the night before to sleep in, Quinn got ready for bed.

Crawling under the covers, Quinn should have felt stressed out and even a little lonely. Strangely the 'sleepover camp', as Rachel had called it, was making her feel at peace for the first time maybe in her entire life. It hadn't been exhaustion that had allowed her the peace of mind to sleep. So it had to have been the gorgeous view of the city itself. There was no other explanation for the calm that had come over her. "Right?" Quinn thought as she tucked two pillows under her head and wrapping her body around two others. Closing her eyes sleep returned to her quickly.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Having enjoyed a nice dinner with Samantha at a restaurant near Brittany's apartment the women went for a walk and found themselves at a wine bar. It was a quiet place near the house and it was pretty empty so they took a seat at the bar instead of a table. The bartender had suggested his favorite red wine and poured each of the women a glass.

"Thank you." Brittany said as she handed over her card as he placed the drinks in front of them.

"You're welcome. Leave it open?"

"No, we're only having one."

"Certainly." The bartender said as he went back to run the card and fix a drink for some people sitting at a nearby table.

"Thank you." Samantha said as she lifted her glass of wine to toast.

Brittany smiled and mirrored the gesture. "You're welcome. So you really liked the restaurant?"

"I did."

"Rachel had recommended it so I thought it was worth a try. I'm not normally one to be so adventurous but the raw food was good."

"I was impressed with how bold the flavors were."

"I really enjoyed their use of spices." Brittany added and then took a sip from her glass. "You're sure you were okay not going with Quinn to Rachel's show tonight?"

"Of course."

Brittany smiled. "Good."

"So has your friend from LA sent you the link to the video you worked on for her? The one you mentioned to me today at rehearsal."

"Oh, I don't know. Let me check." Brittany said pulling her phone from her purse and checking her email. "She did."

"I want to see it. I'm sure it's going to be great." Samantha encouraged as she took another sip of her wine. "Now remind me again. I know you choreographed it but are you in it as well?"

"If they didn't cut me out I am."

Although completely confident with the work she did Brittany was nervous about showing Samantha her work on Mercedes' music video. She had hoped to watch it alone at home so she could be critical of herself without others to pass judgment as well. It was her own fault for bringing up at rehearsal and she supposed it could have been worse and Rachel could have been there as well. Taking a very big drink of wine she waited patiently for it to load on her phone.

…

Quinn should have been sound asleep at this hour but she was instead waiting for Rachel to bring her a bottle of water. The evening had started well enough with a fantastic house seat to see Rachel's show but it was ending at a piano bar in the West Village. Using the fact she had court in the morning Quinn had tried to get out of going but that hadn't worked. Rachel had been called upon to do a favor and had begged Quinn to join her. Considering the generosity that had been extended to her with the ticket to the show Quinn had reluctantly agreed to go along. It wasn't until they were in the cab, that Rachel had sprung it on Quinn why they were going. Their old high school classmate Kurt Hummel was trying to impress a boy and had called in a favor to get Rachel to do a 'surprise' drop in at a bar he was going to be at that evening. Yet another potentially complicated evening that Quinn wasn't entirely up for was now on the agenda.

Soon after they had arrived it was clear Kurt's plan was working like a charm as the guy he came with hadn't been able to say a word around Rachel but also hadn't left her side. The rest of the bar patrons kept a polite but excited distance from the Broadway star, with only a few of them bold enough to ask to have their pictures taken with her. Quinn could have been nice and offered to get the drinks, therefore sparing Rachel the fan club, but something told the blonde the attention was just fine with her friend.

The place was loud although still quieter then most places that had music. One could still talk between musical sets and even during, as conversation wasn't too hindered. Sitting at the table alone with Kurt they had both been eyeing each other but neither had spoken yet.

"So..." Kurt finally said.

Quinn smiled, weakly.

"Well?"

"Well what?" Quinn asked politely.

"You know what?"

"I really don't."

"Quinn, come on." Hummel begged.

Looking at him she saw the sincerity in his eyes. It was obvious what he was digging for and she decided to ease his concern. "It's okay Kurt. I'm not going to rat you out."

"Seriously? That would be great. I really would rather remain Switzerland especially after I played the shocked card already with Rachel."

"Which is appreciated. It makes things so much easier for me to handle the fallout if I'm the only one dealing with it. Besides, there is no need to drag you into all this when it wasn't your place to call Santana gossiping that Brit was in New York."

Kurt brushed his hair back some. "If only I had known Rachel had been performing at that thing before it happened. At least then I could have called and warned someone. I guess I'm feeling bad because I knew Brittany was living with Rachel and could have let the cat out of the bag as soon as I found out. It's not entirely fair that you're the only one facing Santana's wrath. I'm just as guilty."

"A fact no one but us needs to know."

"Quinn, It's bound to come out."

"When it does you just stick with your Switzerland defense, and in the mean time plausible deny-ability is way safer."

"Are you sure you don't want me to talk to Santana?"

"She needs friends around her right now so talk to her all you want Kurt. Just not about me."

"I'm not so much in the friend department any longer. We haven't spoken in months. Since right after the election."

"Why was that anyway?"

Before Quinn could get her answer Rachel and the slightly younger guy Kurt was trying to impress arrived back at the table. Placing the drinks down they each took a seat.

Rachel opened her bottle of water and took a drink. "Like I said earlier today Kurt I can't stay long. Not with this schedule I am keeping."

Kurt picked up his drink and eyed his old friends. "I'm just glad you got out of that apartment and are socializing. You need a life. Hell, I bet you both do."

Rachel seemed to scold him with her eyes. "It goes with the territory."

"Well, until one of these millions of auditions I go on every week pays off I shall have to take your word for that."

"The grass is always greener. Private sector isn't much better." Quinn said with a grin. "Which is why when this bottle of water is finished, Rachel is right, I will also have to head back uptown."

"Such grownups." Kurt said as he drank his Martini. "Although Rachel you did promise me a song before you hurried off tonight."

Rachel laughed. "And I will deliver on my promise but only if you do the same."

Kurt looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Wait, I never said I would be singing."

"You audition for shows all the time." Quinn said completely confused by a show of shyness from Kurt Hummel. She surmised it must be a sign he really liked the new guy in his life.

"Singing for work is one thing. Doing something like this is different."

"Well, you are going to sing with me or I won't be singing." Rachel challenged.

A look of sheer disappointment flashed across the face of Kurt's date and Quinn figured out what Rachel was up too. If Rachel sang alone, Kurt does impress a boy he likes but If Rachel and Kurt sang together, then he really impresses a boy he likes. Quinn was surprised their old friend wasn't catching on and decided to help it along with more peer pressure. "Kurt, do it for me. I haven't heard you sing since graduation." It was a lie but only a little white one.

Kurt looked at Quinn confused and then nodded. "Okay, fine. Let's go talk to the piano player."

The three of them rose from the table and started to head into the main area of the room where the piano player was currently entertaining the audience with an old jazz standard.

"Aren't you coming?" Rachel turned and asked.

Quinn shook her head. "No, I thought I would listen from here and allow the fanclub the chance to see you guys perform up close."

"Your loss." Kurt's date spun around and said; marking the first time he had opened his mouth to speak all night.

As they made their way down to the piano Quinn was left with her bottle of water and her thoughts. Perhaps it was silly to try and protect Kurt from the fall out over Brittany being in the city but there really was no point in both of them facing the questions and the ire.

The fact was Kurt had kept his mouth shut to keep from being labeled the gossip they all assumed him to be. He probably knew more then any of the old McKinley gang combined as he had remained in touch with just about everyone. Quinn had even had dinner with him and Santana soon after she had arrived in the city. It became quickly evident to Quinn, after spending time with Brittany and Rachel, that in the case of Santana and Rachel, Kurt had remained casual friends with both of them while keeping that fact from each of them. They were still one giant dysfunctional family and Kurt didn't deserve to go down for being discrete about things when his motives were pure. Quinn couldn't claim the same as she had kept her mouth shut so she could figure out her life.

The piano player had finished his number and was starting a new one when the familiar sounds of an old classic filled the room. Immediately the entire bar went nuts and Quinn knew exactly why, Rachel and Kurt were about to get their best 'Barbra and Judy' on. If the first time Quinn had heard those two break into this song was any indication she was certain the bar was only going to get more rabid by the time they were through. Sitting at the table with her bottle of water and her thoughts Quinn allowed herself to be taken back in time while trying to keep her emotions in check.

...

"Santana, you didn't take me out to dinner so you could fire me in public, did you?" Frank asked nervously playing with his water glass.

It would be lying to think Santana didn't get a brief sense of satisfaction that her reputation might evoke fear in the young assistant. Playing with him she got a very stern look on her face. "Well Frank, you see..."

"Damn, I knew it. I never should have let that woman in your office."

"No, you shouldn't have but," Santana's grimace turned into a grin. "Tonight is actually a thank you dinner. It's the least I could do for all your hard work this week."

"Really?" Frank said still looking as if he was waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"Relax Frank. Really."

As if he had been holding his breath the entire time he let out a large sigh and then rambled in a way unlike Frank. "Oh thank god. Please know Santana my intention was never to interfere in your life. I suppose I just let my personal feelings for you cloud my judgment."

Santana had heard his words but couldn't believe it.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Santana's nerves jumped and worry crossed her face. "Um, personal feelings?"

The younger man looked at her sincerely. The silence between then hanging in the air and then he burst out laughing. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself. You know I'm happily engaged."

"And I'm happily gay."

"In all seriousness Santana, we've worked together a long time." Frank said putting his menu on the table.

"You are the only assistant I have ever kept longer then four months and that was three and a half years and two offices ago."

"Exactly and that's why I feel like I should say what I'm about to say to you."

Santana had mix feelings about what was probably about to emerge from her assistant's mouth. It was true they had known each other a long time but there was a respectful, professional distance they kept between one another. Other then when Frank's father had passed away a year earlier their conversations about anything personal had been limited to entertainment choices and vacation ideas. "Tread lightly Frank."

He nodded thoughtfully and paused, forming his words. "You don't seem happy."

There were points earned for the way he said it but it didn't make the observation any less difficult to hear. "Works been busy. Life's been busy and the other evening was a little, shall we say, complicated. I'm sorry if it has made me difficult to work for lately."

"I'm not bringing this up to whine or as a criticism. I'm bringing it up Santana because, although you are my boss, you are also someone I admire. It started before we won the election. You've not seemed yourself."

He was right. She knew as much but hadn't thought anyone would have possibly noticed. Looking back at him thoughtfully, Santana nodded and smiled sweetly. "Duly noted Frank."

The young man nodded in return, knowing his message got through, but that the conversation was over.

"And Frank."

"Yeah."

"Thank you. Now figure out what you want for dinner."

Looking over the menu Santana couldn't really concentrate on the offerings. Her assistant had risked his job by being honest with her. There had been complicated issues swimming around her life since long before Brittany had turned back up in it. In the early part of her career she would have fired him on the spot but Frank had earned the right to speak his mind. She was grateful he had as it made her feel not so alone in the world. The question was what to do about what he had said.

...

"Now that deserves a toast." Samantha said beaming as she lifted her glass. "Brittany it was fantastic and you looked, um, amazing." Brittany blushed at the compliments, which only made Samantha adore her more.

"Thanks Samantha. It means a lot coming from you."

"What do you think? Did it come together like how you imagined it would?"

"It really did. I'm so happy it highlighted Mercedes so well." Brittany said placing her phone back her purse.

"You did a wonderful job."

"I can't wait to share it with the others especially now that I know it's good."

"They are going to be as excited for you as I am."

"It's so weird. So much great stuff has happened in the last year."

"You have had some major life changes for sure." Samantha said enjoying more of her wine.

"Samantha, you know you're a part of that, right?"

Samantha put her glass down. "Of course."

"And that I'm really happy about that."

"Of course."

Brittany took and then squeezed Samantha's hand. "Good. Cause I want you to know that."

"I do."

"Good."

"Good." Samantha agreed.

Brittany looked down at their linked hands. "I think we have wine back at the apartment. Would you like to come over for a little while?"

"I would like that very much."

"Good." Brittany said as she took her glass and finished what remained in it with one last long drink.

...

Singing with Rachel was always so effortless. It was like riding a bike. She was such a passionate, professional, performer. Kurt only needed to follow her lead and go. They hadn't sung that song with one another for ten years, at the very least, and it was still perfect. The audience seemed to think so too. The second the song ended the place had erupted into thunderous applause while his date cried his eyes out. It was in that moment Kurt realized he might have overshot making the evening special. He wasn't sure how he was going to top a duet with, and now a solo from, the Broadway star.

Kurt knew it was best not to compete with a boy and his favorite Broadway Diva so he headed back to the table. He would keep Quinn company while his date sat enraptured by Rachel's talent but his date wasn't the only person preoccupied by the singing. Kurt had caught sight of his stepbrother's old high school girlfriend more then once during the duet and was surprised by what he witnessed. Quinn had never been the nostalgic type but something had obviously changed because by the end of the number she was trying to be stealthy about wiping away tears. Kurt knew, probably more then anyone but Santana, that Quinn had been through a lot in the last year and now faced with her close bond with her best friend melting away he imagined she was fragile and perhaps a little sentimental. When he reached the table she still seemed as distant as she had appeared during the song. "Well, that was fun."

"You sounded incredible together."

"Thanks Quinn. Coming from you that means a lot. I'm sorry the song made you melancholy though."

Quinn looked at him surprised. He had seen her so as if a switch had been flipped her entire posture changed and she stared at him with a large smile. It was typical Quinn.

Kurt took a sip from his drink. "I'm sorry if that was presumptuous of me to say. You just seemed effected by it."

Seemingly brushing off the observation she shrugged confidently. "Memories of another time is all."

"When Rachel mentioned what happened and that you were staying with her and Brittany she also mentioned your divorce just recently finalized. It's got to be hard on some level."

"Not really."

Kurt nodded knowingly. "If you ever need to talk."

Quinn eyed him suspiciously and then grew very interested in her water bottle. "I know where to find you. And thanks Kurt."

"You're welcome."

On cue the piano started up again and the room erupted with Kurt's date leading the charge. Rachel Berry was wowing the room with a song from her show. Before Rachel even got to the first chorus Quinn had excused herself and gone to the ladies room.

…

"You know we could have gone to the show with Quinn." Brittany said as they made their way into the elevator at the apartment building.

Samantha smiled. "So now you didn't like dinner?"

"I loved it, silly. Just didn't want you to think we couldn't have gone if it was something you had wanted to do."

"Brittany, we already talked about this. I loved dinner and there is plenty of time to go back at some point and see Rachel in the show again."

The elevator opened on Brittany's floor and they moved towards the apartment. Digging through her purse Brittany attempted to find her elusive keys. "I know but we could have gone is all."

"You're adorable when you're nervous."

At the pointed statement Brittany stopped looking through her bag and turned to Samantha. "I'm not nervous."

"You're rambling."

"I always ramble."

"No, you don't." Samantha said taking one of Brittany's hands in hers to prove the point. "And you're shaking."

"Okay, so maybe I am a little nervous."

"Why?"

Brittany knew she was blushing. She took her hand back and returned to concentrating on finding her keys.

…

By the time they were through with their entrees the only ground not covered in conversation had been of a personal nature. Santana had decided that it was only polite to be interested in something having to do with Frank's world outside of work. The easiest route was to inquire about Frank's fiancé and she quickly learned the pair had set a date. "Frank, I've been a terrible boss."

Her assistant laughed. "Terrible is a strong word. I like to think of it as 'you have your moments'."

"I'm being serious. I spend more time with you then any other person in my life and it took me until tonight to know that you had set a wedding date?"

"There was no reason for you to know yet. It's not like we sent invitations or anything."

"Still that's something that should have come up. There is professional distance and then there is being too professional."

"I respect how you wish to run your office Santana."

"And it's great that you feel that way but I also don't want you to feel you can't bring stuff up."

"I don't ever want to overstep which was why I was nervous to say anything earlier."

"Frank, you've known me long enough to know I will be the first to let you know if you are overstepping. It's clear though things need to change some around the office. I don't want a daily update on your life but it would be nice, once in a while, to know about the big stuff. Deal?

"Okay, deal and if you ever need to do the same Santana..."

"One step at a time Frank."

...

Quinn had heard the place explode with applause as she washed her hands in the ladies room. Staring at herself in the mirror she took a deep breath and then dried her hands off. Making her way back to the table she passed conversation after conversation of admiring Rachel fans. By the time she reached her seat Kurt and his man friend were having a rather serious conversation near the door and Rachel was putting her coat on. "We off the hook?"

"I have done my 'duty' for the evening."

"Fantastic. I am exhausted. I'll be lucky to stay awake on the ride home."

"That makes two of us." Rachel said handing Quinn her coat.

"Hey guys," Kurt said as he arrived back at the table. "Would it be too far out of your way to have your cab drop me at central park west so I can grab a train to Astoria?"

"Of course not." Rachel replied. "Where did your date go?"

Kurt sighed. "He lives in the neighborhood and I'm being a gentleman and trying not to move things too fast. Tonight was only our second date."

Quinn tried to catch herself from laughing but failed. "Second date? Kurt, you played the Rachel Berry card on date number two?"

"Oh shut up." Kurt dejectedly snapped. At least he was smiling, sort of.

Rachel laughed. "Let's get a cab."

...

Finally getting the door unlocked Brittany wanted to kick herself for letting her nerves get the better of her. Moving to turn on a light she let Samantha close the door behind herself. The answer to the question still unspoken Brittany grabbed a bottle of wine from the small rack on the counter and busied herself opening it.

Having taken her coat off Samantha came up behind Brittany, took the now opened bottle from her hand and placed it back on the counter. She then gently turned Brittany around so they could face each other. "Hey, talk to me."

Brittany's eyes ran from where Samantha's hands were on her arms up to her lips and then immediately shot back down to Samantha's grip as she blushed again.

"Brittany?"

Leaning in slowly, but determined, Brittany captured Samantha's lips with hers in a sheering kiss. Samantha followed suit pulling Brittany close and allowing their lips and tongues to explore one another. Standing in the kitchen Brittany, despite all the questions swimming in her head, was leaping. It felt nice, and warm, and exciting going after what she wanted even if many unresolved feelings and questions were keeping her up at night. Pulling Samantha even closer to her Brittany's hand moved to the small of the older woman's back. Samantha was matching the movements as if the two were dancing. Then as quickly as it had started Samantha pulled away. Keeping some physical by running one hand through Brittany's long hair the redhead took a deep breath and stared at her intensely.

"I shouldn't have done that." Brittany said defeated.

"No, no, Brittany it's okay. In fact it's more then okay."

"But."

"But, I think we need to talk. Why were you so nervous before?"

Defeated Brittany moved past Samantha and down the two steps into the living room. "I am so stupid."

"Hey, don't say that. Don't ever say that." Samantha pleaded as she followed Brittany into the other space. "Just talk to me."

"Things have been so great, and spending time with you makes me so happy but it's been so long, and there is all my baggage but then it boils down to the fact I really wanted you to come by the house tonight, and I really wanted to kiss you but I also don't want to rush things cause I don't want you to think I do that."

Samantha was just standing there smiling and not just smiling but really, really, really smiling.

"What?" Brittany blurted out in frustration.

Samantha led Brittany to the sofa and sat with her. "Take a seat before you try that again without taking a breath and hurt yourself." Samantha smiled warmly and then gently moved Brittany's hair away from her eyes. "First of all, that kiss was amazing. In fact that was more then amazing and if that had happened even only a couple of years ago we would be in your bedroom right now."

Brittany felt her whole body go warm at the thought of what Samantha was implying and it wasn't helped by the fact Samantha had once again taken her hands.

"And as much as I could have easily allowed this chemistry we have take over I think you were awfully wise when you said you don't want to rush things. There's no hurry."

"It's just when I was looking at you back at the bar and you looked so...", Brittany's words shyly trailed off. "You were so sweet to me about the video and it's all I could do not to kiss you right there."

"Which is why you were shaking in the hallway?"

"Yes."

Samantha smiled again and leaned in kissing Brittany on the lips. She took things slow and deliberate until the temperature between the two of them started to rise again. This time it was Brittany who halted things.

"Okay, Samantha, that's not helping any."

The redhead retreated while giving a small laugh. "Sorry."

"But it was nice."

"It was."

"You're right though we have plenty of time. We don't have to feel rushed."

"Exactly."

"Then again what are we waiting for?" Brittany asked honesty without an ounce of intent in her voice.

"I think we are waiting for when the only reasons you are getting butterflies is over the excitement, and not that plus, worrying about the timing, or the baggage, or..."

"Santana?" Brittany knew there was no point in ignoring the obvious.

Samantha nodded.

"Thanks for understanding."

Sitting back on the sofa Samantha reached her arm out. "I'm not going anywhere."

"So in the mean time I can stay curled up in your arms?" Brittany snuggled in next to her, immediately happy as soon as she felt the arm around her.

"Absolutely."

...

It should have been a perfectly romantic evening with his new man and instead Kurt was in a cab with two girls heading uptown. At least it hadn't been a complete bust as the gals had let him hitch a ride north. They were probably shaving at least forty-five minutes off his commute to Astoria.

The ride had been quiet and within twenty blocks from the bar Kurt realized, mid-sentence, he was the only passenger awake. Leaning forward he looked over and saw the two girls curled up asleep. Rachel was leaning into Quinn, who was sitting in the center seat, and Quinn, in turn had her head resting on the top of Rachel's.

In high school this would have marked the end of days but now it actually struck Kurt as sweet. None of them were the insecure, hormonal, teens they once were and it wasn't surprising that as adults Quinn and Rachel had found common enough ground to become friends. On the surface they might have seemed as different as night and day but Kurt knew that deep down they were very much alike. Leaning back and watching the city pass them by Kurt Hummel laughed at the wonderful unpredictability of life.

…

Entering the apartment Quinn smiled at the sweet sight of Samantha and Brittany curled up on the sofa watching a movie. Although she was quite tired there was no way she wanted to interrupt their date by asking for the pullout sofa. "Rachel, I'm going to sit outside for a little while if that's okay."

"Go right ahead. I think I'll join you."

Brittany turned towards the front door. "You guys don't have to leave on our account."

"Enjoy your movie. We could use some quiet night air." Rachel said while making kissing faces at Brittany.

Samantha picked that moment to turn and caught the gentle teasing. "Careful Rachel or I will make you, alone, go through the whole show twice tomorrow before we start a run thru."

"That would be completely unfair of you to use your power over me to keep me from poking fun at you both."

"Completely unfair but also completely within my power."

Quinn laughed at the playful banter and headed up the stairs to the roof leaving the others to continue their fake fight. Going outside she turned the heat lamp on and took a seat in the same chair she had recently fallen asleep in.

Within a short while Rachel appeared in the doorway holding two glasses of wine.

"What's that for?"

Rachel handed over one of the glasses. "Brittany had a bottle open so I figured why waste it. One glass won't hurt either one of us."

"Or it might mean Brittany finds us both out here sound asleep in the morning."

Rachel moved around and took a seat. "That's all you Quinn. I would never manage that."

"All the time you've had this place and you've never once slept out here?"

"Only once and it was completely intentional. The city had a giant power outage the first summer I was in the city and it was actually cooler sleeping outside then it was sleeping indoors."

"Very rustic of you."

"Very necessary. Have you experienced a sweltering New York City yet?"

"When I arrived this past summer I was told that it wasn't too bad but I was also very happy for air conditioning. In Arizona it's hot but it's dry heat. Here it's a whole other story. Last summer being outside was like showering in my clothes." Quinn said drinking from her glass.

Rachel nodded. "Last summer was mild. Imagine that plus no air moving in the apartment."

"Well as someone who has already enjoyed a nap out here I think you have seriously missed out."

"Getting frost bite or waking up to a thunderstorm is beyond my 'rustic' capabilities."

"You've lost your Lima roots."

"Quinn Fabray of the Lima Fabray's is not allowed to lecture me about camping or roughing it."

Debating that pointed comment would have been like lecturing Kurt on men's fashion, a complete waste of time. Quinn smiled instead and took another sip from her glass as Rachel did the same. "It was nice to see Kurt."

Rachel turned in Quinn's direction. "He and I don't hang out nearly enough. It has been mostly a drink after an audition or, on occasion, as my plus one to events."

"So why don't you call him more often?"

"I tried for a while but it seemed like after the nomination last season he pulled away."

"I can imagine it's hard for him but then again he didn't seem the least bit resentful of your success."

"Not at all. It's like having my own private cheerleader when we do spend time together. You might be right, as happy as he is for me he might be just as disappointed about where he is with his career. I just realize on nights like tonight that I miss him."

"Until he reemerges more consistently I'll be your cheerleader. It's the least I can do after you kept me from moving into a hotel. Although I should probably start apartment hunting so I'm not putting you guys out much longer."

"You aren't putting us out. Besides, things with Santana will settle and everything will be back the way it should. There is no point in finding a new place until you've allowed that situation the time it needs to calm and then resolve itself."

"You are far too optimistic Rachel."

Rachel drank more of her wine. "I typically find there is nothing wrong with positive thinking."

"Sure. And I'm positive she's never going to speak to me again."

"Give it time and until then you stay here with us. It's nice having you around." Rachel said turning out and looking at her view of the city.

"It's nice being around." Quinn said looking to see what Rachel found so interesting about the night sky.

For a really long time no words were spoken and then, as if the wind was saying it instead, Rachel softly continued. "In school I had always wished we could have grown past Finn and been great friends. Seems I was too optimistic back then as well."

Keeping her eyes focused on the city skyline Quinn felt awful. "That was entirely on me, Rachel. I didn't, and still don't, let people in very easily. Back in school I wasn't ready to have someone who seemed to know me, as well as I thought you did, get to close."

"What about you and Santana?"

"She was safe."

"Safe?"

"Because she was just as damaged as I was only she acted out for the most part I just…"

"Pushed people away." Rachel said thoughtfully completing Quinn's words for her and then turning in Quinn's direction. "Do me a favor?"

"What's that?" Quinn said sensing movement in the chair next to her and turning to Rachel.

"Don't ever push me away."

It was a soft request and one that evoked something in Quinn that made her, for some reason, want to do exactly what it was Rachel had asked her not to do. A feeling washed over Quinn that was filled with fear. Rachel stared at her intently seemingly begging to know that their friendship wouldn't disappear on her some day. Quinn couldn't bring herself to disappoint the tiny brunette for also couldn't look her in the eyes any longer. Turning back out to the sky Quinn took a breath. "I promise."

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **This chapter was super exciting to see take shape. I hope on many levels it's super exciting for people to have read.

"Too often we are so preoccupied with the destination, we forget the journey." …Author unknown.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Nearly turning back and going home three times Santana was within a block of her destination when she mentally embraced her fate. Lunch was going to happen and so was the inevitable game play. Finding the restaurant she walked through the front door as if she owned the place because confidence would be a key component to keep from looking weak. Secretly she was on edge but she would be damned if she was going to let that show.

Perfectly put together and looking just as confident was Kurt Hummel in his starving artist 'designer' duds. How he always managed to look like he did while bouncing from one job to the next Santana would never know but she would always be impressed with his eye for fashion. However, as impressed as she was, Santana was equally suspect.

It had been months since they had spent any time together and so she knew damn well what the call out of the blue was about. Still feeling admittingly vulnerable from her assistant's observation the other evening, she had said yes to Kurt's invitation to lunch if only to try and rattle his cage as much as she expected him to try and do to her. She considered it a great way to hone her professional craft. Working in PR required one to be savvy, and for Santana the same was required of a meal with Kurt Hummel if for no other reason then he knew far too much about her life.

"You actually showed. I'm impressed Santana." Kurt said as he air kissed her.

Returning the gesture Santana pulled back and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "I wasn't going to say no to this invitation."

"And why is that?" Kurt said as he ignored her look and pulled her chair out for her.

Santana took a seat in the chair and waited until Kurt was settled next to her at the table. "Because as soon as you called I knew Quinn wasn't the only one who knew Brittany was in New York."

…

Quinn wasn't really in the mood to add to her clothing collection but she didn't have much choice since she was running out of the clothes she had snuck out of Santana's. Tagging along with Brittany and Samantha for a girl's day of shopping and pampering Quinn knew at the very least she wouldn't be as bored as she would be if she went alone. It was a Saturday, so the stores up and down Fifth Avenue were packed with tourists. Wanting to avoid the masses the group had gone downtown to some boutiques Samantha knew of.

The moment they arrived in the first store the sales staff swarmed around them making it clear Samantha was a store VIP. They had offered everything from personal shopping assistance to mimosas; which were politely declined. The staff disappeared immediately and Quinn was instantly certain that Samantha was as wealthy as she was nice.

"Okay, it's got to be one of these." Brittany said holding up three dresses from their hangers.

"Go try them on. We will be here if you need us." Quinn said smiling at her friend while indicating Samantha who was off looking at stuff on another rack.

Brittany headed towards the changing rooms as Quinn returned a shirt she was looking at and then wandered over to see if what Samantha was eyeing was more her style. The director was admiring a royal blue cocktail dress when Quinn walked up next to her. It was stunning and held up near Samantha it seemed even more so. "That would look fantastic on you."

"A little formal for next week's presentation though."

"True, but it's never a bad idea to have something like that in your closest."

Samantha laughed and placed the dress back on the rack. "Have you found anything you like?"

"They have some wonderful stuff. I'm looking for separates because until I'm sure where I'm going to land I have to air on the side of careful spending."

"How's that going?"

"My living situation?" Quinn asked rhetorically as she glanced at a cute spring dress. "I knew better then to think it would all blow over in a few days but I had hoped. I offered to start apartment hunting but Rachel won't let me. She's convinced Santana will come around."

"You've known each other a long time. I would find it hard to believe something like this would ruin things."

"You don't know Santana."

"I don't. That's true."

The director had responded politely making Quinn feel all the more stupid. "I'm sorry Samantha that was terrible of me."

"It's okay. Brittany gave me the basics and I get it. We all have a past." Samantha said picking up a blouse from one of the racks and then returning it after she looked at the price tag.

"Yeah, but that past just slammed into your present."

"We're taking things slow and talking every bit of the way. It's all okay. Brittany seems more worried about you in all this."

Quinn laughed gently. "Leave it to Brittany to be more worried for me."

"The other night I almost told her she should reach out and get in touch with Santana. Might help Brittany put a few things behind her and might even help you patch things up."

The second Samantha finished speaking Quinn knew her reaction to the news had given her away. Getting involved with anything having to do with Santana and Brittany was playing with fire and she feared that Samantha was blissfully ignorant of this knowledge and probably remain that way.

…

Kurt knew it was a foregone conclusion that he would be immediately outed as knowing the secret the second he called Santana but after a day to reflect on it he didn't care. "And even if I did know Brittany was here. Last time we really talked was when? October or so?"

"You know why that is Kurt." Santana pointedly remarked.

"Cause you didn't like what I had to say."

"Correct." she said picking up her menu. "But you still should have told me about Brittany."

"Why is that Santana? Cause we're such close friends?"

"Yes."

"The double standards abound." He stated sarcastically. "You stopped speaking to me cause you asked for advice and then didn't care for what I said so you stopped calling. Then you wanted me to call you gossiping about your ex arriving into the city?"

"Yes."

"Santana, you are exactly as you have always been."

"I find it makes life easier that way. People know what to expect from me."

"The same bogged down young woman I went to high school with?"

Santana's eyebrow went up and she placed her menu back on the table. "And here it comes, therapy by Kurt Hummel."

He looked at her smugly. "Which some might say is why you really said yes to today's invitation."

"Why is that Kurt?"

"Cause you need me to help you forgive Quinn so you can go back to some kind of stability in your life."

"You forget Kurt, you once told me, I hate stability which is why I make poor choices instead of following through on the things that would 'make me happy'." Santana said punctuating her words with air quotes.

"You might hate it Santana but it doesn't mean you don't yearn for it."

...

From Quinn's reaction Samantha realized it was best she hadn't said anything to Brittany the other evening at the apartment. "You don't think that's a good idea?"

"Honestly, Samantha? It might be or it might make things more complicated. There is a lot of history there."

Samantha nodded knowingly. "I can tell but I would rather her have a chance to deal with whatever is going on then find herself conflicted and then we end up stuck in some limbo."

"Stuck is never good." Quinn said with an air of reflection in her tone.

"Sounds like a voice of experience."

"More like an expert."

"So you can understand why I think facing it might help keep thing from becoming all consuming?"

Quinn nodded. "Yeah but facing it could also change everything."

There was tone in the younger woman's voice that made Samantha think they were no longer talking about Brittany. Since meeting the lawyer, Samantha had noticed a kindred spirit and if her instincts were correct something meaningful was causing Quinn heartache, something that seemed bigger then the recent issues with her roommate. "Could be. But that change could be for the better."

"Now you sound like Rachel and her optimistic view of the world." Quinn laughed softly as she returned a blouse she had been holding to one of the racks.

"Theatre folks are weird that way." Samantha noted trying to lighten the mood.

"Must be nice to have such faith in the universe."

A flash of a theory crossed Samantha's mind. She watched Quinn closely as she responded. "It keeps a person open to life's possibilities."

"How do I look?" Brittany said interrupting as she came bounding out of the changing room wearing a flowing spring print dress that was not yet in season but still perfectly professional.

Samantha admired the beauty before her. "That is gorgeous on you."

"I knew the second I saw it on me. This is the one for sure."

Quinn beamed at her friend. "It looks lovely on you Brittany."

"Let me get changed and I'll help you guys find things." the bubbly blonde said and then skipped back into change room.

Thoughtfully Samantha turned to Quinn. She didn't want to rattle the attorney regarding whatever else the younger woman was dealing with so she turned the conversation back on to what Brittany was going through and hoped it would be of some help. If she was on the right track Samantha suspected it might. "The big decisions in life should be as certain as she just was about that dress and I want her to have every opportunity to be that certain about us. If that means she needs to see Santana then I'll risk it because unlike that dress certain things in life you can't take back and I know it would crush Brittany to have too."

...

Chocking out the words Santana stared at Kurt. "Me? Yearning for Stability? That is priceless." He had her number and Santana hated that fact. It was so much easier to keep friends, and most of all lovers, casual but deep down Santana knew she wanted something more.

"But true." Kurt said twisting the knife. "So… moving on. You can sit here with me knowing I knew too and still manage to be civil enough but somehow Quinn doesn't get a pass?"

Santana had let Kurt hit the exact nerve he wanted and the words just flowed. "We have been roommates for months and friends forever. She owed it to me to be the one to say something. Quinn was playing 'high school reunion' under my nose with people we both knew. It was selfish and shows where I rate in her life."

"Have you said this to her? Or did you just yell?"

"Christ Kurt, why are we even playing this game if you clearly already know what happened? Let me guess, she called and filled you in just like the last time?" Santana questioned, already tired of the path they were going down.

"I was told bits and pieces by various sources but no, Santana it was nothing like the last time. This is me, knowing you, and the way you work, when you feel pushed."

"Exactly. Quinn pushed me too far by being so secretive as to not trust me with the fact she was spending so much quality time with Berry and Brittany."

"You two are as close as they come and you've had much bigger things between you over the years. You can't let this tear it all apart. And just because you forgive someone Santana it doesn't make you weak. You just need to trust that people make mistakes and you need to trust that mended fences can be just as strong as they used to be."

"God, it's like having lunch with a fortune cookie."

"A very well dressed and wise fortune cookie." Kurt snarked, as he brushed something invisible off his jacket. He reached across the table and looked her square in the eyes. "A very wise fortune cookie that is fully versed in the back story Santana."

"I know Kurt and you are right. And if you make me regret making that last statement I will hunt you down and burn all your vintage designer clothing."

"You wouldn't dare." Kurt said getting his hand out of danger.

"Try me."

"I promise to only bask in my brilliance today while at this table. Now see, that wasn't hard? Was it?"

"I suppose not."

"So try something similar with Quinn. You owe it to yourself and your friendship. Now let's order something before I fade away and you can fill me in on what life is like at the Mayor's office while we wait."

...

After lunch Santana said good-bye to Kurt and promised to be better about staying in touch. He accepted her promise and threatened to find her at her local lesbian bar if she didn't keep it. They hugged on the street and then each headed in a different direction to go home. The weather was warm enough to warrant a walk and Santana needed time to let everything Kurt had said sink in. What better way then being swept up amongst the throngs of people crowding the New York City streets?

About half way home and having gone over everything in her head, more then once, Santana made a decision. Pulling her phone out she hit the short cut button and waited. After two rings the call went to voicemail, which meant Quinn had sent the call there. She knew the gesture from her friend was out of fear and not malice so she waited for the message to end and left one of her own. "Quinn, I'm not saying all is forgiven but I can understand why you did what you did. I think we should talk and that you should move back in. Call me when you get this."

...

When Quinn saw Santana's photo on her phone she froze and then sent the call to her voice mail. Finishing changing back into the clothes she arrived in, she picked up the things she decided on buying, and then headed to the cashier.

While waiting in line she checked the message. Surprised by Santana's tone, Quinn knew someone had gotten to her to calm things, there was no way this was a simple change of heart. From what Samantha had said it didn't sound like it was Brittany, and since today was Saturday and Rachel had two shows odds were it wasn't her. No, this change of mind could only be attributed to one person of that Quinn was certain. Kurt was getting a phone call later.

"Someone important?" Brittany asked as Quinn put her phone away.

There was no point hiding things. "It was Santana she wants to talk."

"I knew she would come around." Brittany said resting a hand on Quinn's shoulder.

The gesture had been sweet and Quinn reached up and patted Brittany's hand with one of hers. "She did more then that she wants us to talk but she also wants me to go back to living at the apartment."

Brittany crushed Quinn into a big hug. "That's amazing."

"I suppose it is."

"Well you finish getting your stuff and then I think the three of us should go out and have a celebration lunch."

"Lunch sounds good."

"Then I will meet you outside."

Quinn watched Brittany give Samantha, who was on her phone by one of the clothing racks, a little wave. Then after glancing back again at Quinn and waving to her as well, Quinn's old friend skipped out of the store to wait for both of them. Standing there in line waiting to pay for what she had decided on Quinn was left with an overwhelming sense of relief and a tiny bit of fear.

…

As soon as Brittany heard Quinn's news the decision was made for her. Pulling out her cell phone she went into her contacts and made a call.

…

Santana was trying to dig out some cash to pay for coffee when her phone went off. Removing it she immediately saw a number she hadn't seen in years. Taking a single deep breath she answered it without letting on she knew who it was. "Hello?"

"Santana?" a happy, but shy and familiar voice said.

"Yes."

"Um, it's Brittany."

Santana tried to act surprised but it came out sounding rehearsed. "Oh, hi. How are you?"

"I'm good. Look, I was wondering what you might be doing tomorrow."

The urge to make up any excuse was powerful but Santana fought it. "Well, I don't think I have anything planned. Why?"

"I was hoping maybe we could grab lunch, or dinner, or something. It's been such a long time and it would be really nice to catch up."

Thankfully her day was open but Santana tried not to sound to eager. "Tomorrow should work."

"Great. I'll call you when I get up and we can see what works best?"

"Sounds good."

"Okay then we'll talk tomorrow. Bye."

"Um, bye." And just like that the call was over and Santana's heart was pounding in her chest. What in the hell had she been thinking saying yes?

**Author's Notes: **Since I suspected that many of my slash fic readers were on the bummed side after tonight's finale I thought a quicker update was in order. So instead of saving until Friday to post… here you go. It's hardly as funny or epic as the new Quinn cannon of – "I'm flattered Santana, but I'm really "not that" into that." but I hope you enjoy the further forward momentum of a future verse that ironically saw some ground work for in tonight's show.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Brittany had finished ordering and found herself staring at Santana while she ordered. It was incredibly weird to be sitting in a New York City restaurant with her former girlfriend. So much time had past and Brittany had really believed Santana was sadly out of her life forever but instead she was watching her debate with a waiter the merits of soup versus salad.

Santana was still as beautiful as ever but what was most striking was her poise. When they had split, Brittany's ex was starting to emerge as someone who was incredibly put together especially professionally. Now five years later the transformation was complete. The girl from Lima Heights had grownup. It was lovely to see but a tiny bit painful at the same time since memories of the their last few months unsuccessfully trying to patch things up were still so raw, even after all this time.

...

The pounding on her apartment door was liable to cause the neighbors to call the police so Brittany relented. The second she got the lock off and the door opened, Santana burst in.

"You got on a plane. A damn plane. Without saying a word to anyone you just packed your stuff and flew back."

"I said my peace at the reception Santana." Brittany said closing her front door and then turning with her arms folded knowing full well she was in for a fight.

Santana dropped her carry on and garment bag on the floor. "You didn't say anything. You just screamed at me in front of an entire room full of wedding guests."

Brittany had enough. "I said plenty but as usual you weren't listening to a single word that came out of my mouth."

"I've been doing nothing but listen to you talk for months now Brittany but it's been very clear you aren't willing to commit to this relationship."

"Why? Because I don't want to leave my life in LA, my work, to do god knows what in Chicago."

"There are plenty of opportunities for you to dance professionally in Chicago."

"You know nothing about what I can or can't do there, nor do you care. It's all about what would make you happy." Brittany said knowing she was about to go down the same old tired path with her girlfriend.

"How in the world can you possibly say that?"

"Because if my happiness mattered to you then you would take into account my feelings once and a while."

"I take into account your feelings Brittany. For months now I spend every weekend getting on a plane to this horrible city to spend time with you because you usually have work that keeps you from flying to me. How am I doing that and still not taking into account your feelings? Everything I do is taking into account your feelings."

"Like how you decided to try and torpedo Quinn's life by urging her to stop the wedding, even after I asked you not to do it?"

"How is telling Quinn what she needed to hear torpedoing her life and not taking into account your feelings? Despite your thoughts on the marriage I was being a good friend by voicing my concerns."

"No, you were once again putting your time and attention into something other then this relationship because you don't want to actually deal with us. I thought it was mean of you to do that to Quinn the day before her wedding and you could have cared less that was my thought on it." The words started to spill out with such ease it surprised Brittany how much she had been holding back. "I don't care how many frequent flyer miles you get. Flights to LA don't make up for your lack of commitment when you are here. It's very clear, with each visit, you are more miserable and distracted. You come here and end up working more then I do. We talk about things that don't matter and then when we go to our friend's wedding you spend the entire time bitching about how big of a mistake Quinn is making. It's exhausting."

Santana threw her arms in the air. "So now I'm exhausting too?"

"Yes."

...

Best thing about Sundays was Rachel only had one show. When she was lucky enough to get the evening free she had a tradition of bringing home food from her favorite restaurant and enjoying a peaceful night in. After what always amounted to a long workweek sitting at home with great food and a chance to chill, was Rachel Berry's idea of heaven. With everything that had been going on lately, thankfully this was one such Sunday that allowed her the luxury.

It was obvious, as Rachel had put out the food that she had brought home more then any of them could have eaten but in all fairness she hadn't known Brittany wouldn't be home. Quinn was there so the two friends had made plates and headed up to the roof to eat.

Rachel took a bite from her salad and then looked in Quinn's direction. "You were asleep when I got home last night. How did shopping go with the girls yesterday? Did you find anything?"

"It was a nice afternoon, I got a couple of things but Brittany did really well. She got a fantastic little dress for tomorrow." Quinn replied as she took a sip of her wine.

"Where is she tonight?"

"Not sure. I went for a run and came back and she was gone. Maybe her and Samantha had plans. How was the show today?"

"I'm glad the week is over."

"That bad."

Rachel was glad for the chance to download a little after the week she had. "Yeah, and not helped by the fact they want me to sign another six month contract in order to get the show to the end of the year."

"When were you supposed to be done?"

"May."

"Do you want to say?"

It was the first time anyone other then Claire had asked Rachel that question. Everyone else, including her agents, thought the offer was a no brainer. "No. I really don't. I'm miserable but new productions don't tend to start up until the fall and I would rather be working then not. I will probably do it as long as they give me an out in case another Broadway show comes along or if the workshop goes to the next step."

"Do you need the money?" Quinn said taking a bite of her vegan pasta.

Rachel shrugged. "No, but if I stay working it makes me more marketable and more desirable to other producers."

"I'm sorry Rachel."

"Thanks. It will be fine. Its just never easy seeing your dreams turn on you is all."

"At least the workshop is going well. Are you excited?"

"I can't wait for people to see it. There are still some script things they need to work out for the future but the music is beautiful and, fingers crossed, the producing types they have coming agree." Rachel said hopeful. "Are you in court tomorrow?"

"No. Thankfully. Why?"

"You should come. Samantha had said we could invite people and it's always easier to have supportive friends in the audience for something like this. Kurt's going to be there."

"Kurt's coming?"

From the way Quinn spoke something was up. "What's with the tone?"

"I think he talked to Santana so I owe him a phone call."

"Kurt?"

"Well she reached out to me yesterday out of the blue."

This was indeed a surprise "She did? How did it go?"

"I haven't called her back yet but she wants to talk and she wants me to move back in."

...

Sitting at the table picking at her salad Santana waited for Brittany to return to the table so they could continue with the small talk. The blonde had excused herself to make a quick phone call. It seemed she had forgotten to tell her roommates she wouldn't be home and didn't want them to worry about her. Despite the passage of time Brittany was still a thoughtful person and, as hard as it was for Santana to admit, a beautiful one.

Brittany had looked lovely when she walked up to the restaurant but she also looked more grownup then even the night at the charity event. Perhaps it was the shock of seeing her after all this time but this Brittany seemed more confident, grounded, but with still a strong sense of whimsy about her, which was highlighted by the lovely dress she had chosen to wear. Bordering on being weather inappropriate it flowed beautifully on Brittany's dancer body and it had caused Santana a degree of distraction she hadn't experienced in a long time.

It had been five years and that last time was filled with yelling, crying, and crippling heartbreak so no matter how dinner went Santana at least knew it had to be better then the last time.

…

It had been the first day in almost a year that Brittany had turned down a job to keep her commitment to travel to Chicago and spend time with Santana. They had managed a rather uneventful and civil first twenty-four hours with Santana doing her best to show off the city and stay on her best behavior. The happy times were short lived however after a misunderstanding about dinner plans and it was quickly back to yet another in a long line of arguments.

"Are you going to give me the silent treatment all night?" Santana said as she threw her purse on the armchair.

"You didn't tell me that it was going to be a business dinner with a new client and his wife." Brittany said taking off her coat and hanging it on doorknob.

"I told you we were having dinner with friends."

"Santana, those weren't friends. They were work."

"They were friends I work with." It was bending the truth but Santana was sick of losing every argument.

"Which was why the entire evening was spent with him grilling you on publicity strategy now that the season is over while his wife and I sat silently eating."

"Brittany, they are my idea of friends. I don't have people here that I just go out and talk about the weather with."

"And I do?"

Santana knew the question was an inadvertent trap but she also knew she couldn't be any worse off then she already was. "Let's say some of your so called friends aren't exactly grown-ups. A couple of them even still live at home with their families."

"Because it's an expensive town to live in. You can be such a snob."

The trap had sprung and Santana was in it. "And now I'm a snob."

"No, but I don't like when you are so judgmental of people."

"Says the woman who can't abide by the fact I have business associates for friends." Santana crossed to the fridge and poured herself something to drink. "I'm exhausted."

"Which is the problem Santana." Brittany said sadly taking a seat on the sofa.

Hearing the blonde's tone, Santana came back into the living room. "Now what are you talking about?"

"We shouldn't be this much work."

"No. No way. You are not taking us down this path Brittany."

"We're already there."

Santana's heart was slamming inside her chest. There was no way things were going to end. Placing her glass on a side table, Santana moved quickly to sit next to Brittany on the sofa. Reaching over, she then ran her hand through the beautiful blonde's long hair and rested it on her neck. "How can you say that?"

"Because we keep running against the same stuff. I love you Santana and I believe you love me but I don't think either one of us loves what we are together anymore."

Tears started to well up in Santana's eyes and she could do nothing to stop them. This only managed to cause Brittany to cry as well. Reaching up with her other hand Santana brushed tears from Brittany's face. "Please don't. Please."

Brittany gathered Santana into a strong embrace. They sat there for quite a long time holding one another until Santana finally broke and then did the only thing she knew to do. Pulling Brittany close again she started slowly kissing her neck, knowing it was something her girlfriend couldn't resist. Brittany started to purr from the sweet soft playful desire that was building between them and then captured Santana's lips as hands started to roam. Passion having been ignited, Brittany led Santana back to her bedroom.

…

"Move back in?" Rachel heard herself say with an air of confusing disappointment in her tone. Who was she kidding she enjoyed spending time with her old high school rival and would be sorry to see her go even if the apartment was too small to comfortably sleep three. "That is some abrupt progress on Santana's part. Meaning you could be right. It does sound like a dash of Kurt Hummel interference but it's good news, right?"

"I haven't decided what I'm going to do."

"Well, you're welcome to say here as long as you need too."

"It's really kind of you Rachel."

"It's what friends do for one another."

"You've gone way above friendship. Well, you know, above and beyond what you need to do." Quinn seemed to stammer.

Rachel hadn't intended on making Quinn uncomfortable about her offer. It wasn't like it was charity or anything. Quinn could afford her own apartment after all. "I've lived alone in this place for so long. It's nice to have the company."

A brief pause in the conversation was filled with enjoyment of their meals. Quinn then took a sip of her wine and looked at Rachel peculiarly.

"What?" Rachel asked caught off guard by the attention the blonde was giving her. "Did I spill something on myself?"

Quinn shook her head. "How is it even possible you aren't swimming in friends?"

"What?"

"It just seems with what I've heard about the theatre world you would have lots of people in your life."

The observation was probably dead on but not in Rachel's world. "Theatre in New York is a lot like Glee club. Lot of cliques and it doesn't help that I don't get along well with my own company nor do I have time for a personal life."

"Then you work too hard Rachel."

"Says you."

Quinn laughed. "Sure, I see the appeal of a strong professional life but I just moved here. You've been here for, what three years?"

"If I don't count the years touring with shows, sure. But Quinn you can't play the "just moved here" card. You will have been here, what? A year this summer?"

"Touché."

Rachel smiled at her successful deflection to their shared inability to make friends. "Besides you were always the popular girl. My job is to be the outsider."

Quinn stopped mid bite and put her fork down. "Don't ever say that about yourself Rachel."

The reaction was unexpected but nice for Quinn to say. Rachel smiled shyly. "Okay."

Quinn gave her a look that bordered on angry. "Why do you do that?"

Thankfully Rachel had been at the receiving end of this kind of Quinn lecture before so she knew to take it as intended and not get immediately defensive. It marked progress. "Do what?"

"Relegate yourself to being the outsider. You are one of the most talented, beautiful people I have ever met and yet you think you still deserve to be the person standing on the outside looking in."

The sincerity of Quinn's words caught Rachel completely off guard. It wasn't every day someone paid her such a glowing compliment unless it was after some performance. Never had she been sitting over a nice meal and been told such lovely things unless she counted in high school when she was dating Finn. Rachel wasn't really in the mood to dissect her psyche after such a long and crazy week so she decided to be gracious and agreeable. "Thank you for saying that Quinn. It's not something I am often told."

"Well, I meant every word of it."

...

As the waiter took the empty plates from the table Brittany tried to figure out where to steer the conversation next. They had caught up on all the safe topics and it had made for a wonderful and surprisingly pleasant evening so far. If they were going to try to forge a new friendship though it was best to try and be brave so Brittany dove in with both feet. "So Santana, about Quinn."

The brunette's entire posture changed. "I'm trying. Believe me, I'm trying."

"It was nice of you to call her."

"She told you about that?"

Brittany worded her response carefully. "We were all out shopping yesterday when you called."

"I'm not making any promises but Kurt made me see it was worth trying. She might have had her reasons."

It was impressive how far Kurt had gotten Santana to come along with everything considering what had gone down. Brittany knew first hand of Santana's temper and it was almost a miracle she was starting to have a change of heart this quickly. "Quinn's been through a lot lately and although it would have been nice to know you were in the city I can't hold it against her for not telling me and I'm glad you don't seem to want to anymore either."

"The important thing, I guess, is that I know now." Santana confessed rather honestly.

"You two were always very close."

"Tell me you weren't jealous of Quinn." Santana said with a soft laugh.

"Of course I was." Brittany nodded matter-of-factly.

"Why?"

"Because she was your best friend and despite everything she still is."

"Brittany?" Santana said softly.

"When we got together I ended up in a new category. I became your girlfriend and when we broke up I not only lost…" Brittany stopped and looked away suddenly overcome with the evening and the memories that had been evoked.

"Then why did you do what you did?"

Taking a sip from her water glass Brittany got her emotions in check and decided is was time to try some really complicated honesty. "Because it was for the best, because all these years later we can actually have dinner tonight. Had I not, we would have resented each other, maybe even hated each other."

"I could have never hated you."

Brittany cast her eyes at the table, trying not to have to say what Santana couldn't realize she was opening up the conversation too.

The look was enough and Santana sat back some in her chair. "Oh, I see."

"Look Santana, it's nothing you could have done to change who you are. I understood your commitment to your work and how much you hated LA. I also understood that neither of us, at that point in our lives, was equipped to make those kinds of sacrifices. The fact was, in the end, you seemed so unhappy when we were together which only made me feel worthless. I knew we were heading for a disaster. It wouldn't have taken much longer for me to need you to go. So I set you free."

"I see. I'll be right back." Santana placed her napkin on the table and excused herself to go and use the restroom.

Santana was trying to conceal tears but Brittany knew they were there. As she moved gracefully through the room Brittany found it hard to watch her walk away from the table. It was clear Santana had been hurt by the silent realization and Brittany's honesty, perhaps as hurt as she had been that final afternoon.

...

Tangled in the sheets of the bed Brittany watched as Santana moved naked through the room to go and grab a glass of water. It was typical Santana. Even after she had moved past "coming out" and fully accepting herself she still seemed to find the quiet moments after sex to be something she couldn't sit with for very long. It wasn't easy being in love with someone so passionate and yet so closed off from real emotions most of the time. Knowing that the moment was over and the reality of the world was back upon them Brittany climbed out of bed and got dressed.

Moving into the living room she sat on the sofa and had a really good cry.

…

Luckily the restroom was a single and had been unlocked when Santana reached it. Going inside she leaned against the door and locked it. How was it that in the same week two people who knew her very well had told her the one common thing they knew about her was unhappiness? It didn't seem possible after all this time she could still be so unwilling to let herself open up to the joy the world offered but Santana knew the assessments were exactly right. She was broken and there was little doubt she had always been that way. Even having such love in her life Santana was only equipped to give so much back in return because if she loved life with her whole heart she was certain the rug would some day be pulled out from under her.

…

Santana had come back to bed only to find Brittany gone. Throwing on her robe she moved quickly into the living room and found the blonde sitting on the sofa with her head in her hands. "What are you doing in here?"

Brittany looked up and turned around to Santana. "What is this?"

"What is this? What does that even mean?"

"It means you live thousands of miles away. It means all we do when we are together is fight and have sex. It means I want to know what this is."

An uneasy feeling started to take over and before Santana could soft pedal her fear spoke up. "Are we really arguing about labels?"

"No, we aren't arguing over anything anymore. We're saying goodbye."

"Brittany?"

…

Being the strong one wasn't something Brittany was used but she held back the tears and did the only thing she could do. "We both know this is goodbye Santana. I'll get myself a hotel for the night and fly back in the morning."

…

Rachel had a dishwasher but with so little to clean she figured why not take care of them the old way. While she handled washing the dishes, Quinn had packed up the enormous amount of extra food into Tupperware. It had been a team effort, as had finishing off the bottle of wine they had opened. Pouring the last of the bottle in Quinn's glass Rachel put the empty with the recycling while she waited for Quinn to return from cleaning things up outside. Rachel had wanted to top off her own glass but knew with the workshop in the morning she better not.

Checking her phone she saw Brittany had called. It seemed her roommate had gone out to dinner and didn't know when she would be home but had said not to worry. Rachel smiled at the way Brittany was always so considerate and hoped that maybe the dinner was actually a date with Samantha.

Alone in her kitchen she took in the apartment and marveled at how much it finally felt like a home to her. Inspiration struck and she picked up her glass moving it, and herself, into the living room. Flipping up the fallboard on the piano, Rachel placed her glass of wine on the floor next to her and started to play.

**A chair is still a chair**

**Even when there's no one sitting there**

**But a chair is not a house**

**And a house is not a home **

**When there's no one there to hold you tight**

**And no one there you can kiss goodnight**

…

Everything had been carefully packed up downstairs, the heat lamp was now off, and Quinn had washed down the table. Coming back inside she closed the sliding door and suddenly heard music coming from downstairs. Making her way to the landing above the living room Quinn stood at the top of the stairs in awe.

**A room is a still a room**

**Even when there's nothing there but gloom**

**But a room is not a house**

**And a house is not a home**

**When the two of us are far apart**

**And one of us has a broken heart**

…

After a brief but friendly debate the bill was politely split down the middle and the two old friends, and former lovers, headed out.

Outside the restaurant as she hugged Brittany goodbye Santana's heart sank but at the same time she remained cautiously optimistic. If nothing else she hoped that the dinner marked a rekindled friendship between the two. She really didn't know Brittany anymore but she hoped for the chance to get to know her all over again and she hoped Brittany felt the same. Although in her current state Santana wasn't entirely sure Brittany would think her worthy of getting to know. Perhaps it was a little bit of a pity party but it had been one hell of a challenging week.

...

**Now and then I call your name**

**And suddenly your face appears**

**But it's just a crazy game**

**When it ends it ends in tears**

**So darling, have a heart,**

**Don't let one mistake keep us apart**

**I'm not meant to live alone. Turn this house into a home.**

**When I climb the stair and turn the key,**

**Oh, please be there still in love with me.**

The final note rang out and Rachel took a moment before closing the lid over the keys.

"Wow."

Turning, Rachel looked up from her seat at the piano and saw Quinn up on the landing. "I wondered where you had gotten off too."

"I didn't want to interrupt you."

"I was just playing around."

Quinn took hold of the railing and careful walked down the spiral stairs. "You always did make it look easy."

Rachel felt herself blush at the compliment from Quinn. Picking her glass she took a quick sip. "I refilled your glass it's over there on the counter."

Picking up the wine Quinn made her way into the living room and sat on the sofa.

…

The rest of the evening had been light hearted and fun. The two of them had chatted about everything from the weather to advice about what Quinn had to make sure and do in the spring once the weather switched from bitter cold but before it got horribly hot. Brittany had come home as they were unfolding the sofa for Quinn to sleep on. The normally bubbly blonde seemed very distracted which Rachel had chalked up to nerves about the workshop presentation.

But now it was the middle of the night and Rachel's clock said it was Monday, which meant she needed to be asleep. She had to sing in front of about one hundred industry people as well as friends in a handful of hours. Rachel never got nervous before a show, which meant she was completely at a loss as to why she was still awake.

Throwing on her robe, she then slipped on shoes, and quietly snuck out onto the roof to clear her mind. The night air was cold but the sky was clear enough to see a few stars even with the lights from the city around her. Standing on the rooftop she allowed herself to dream.

...

Brittany was sick of tossing and turning but she knew she couldn't do anything about it. Tomorrow was the workshop presentation so her nerves were already pretty on edge and then there was her personal life. The fact was she was falling in love with a fantastic woman who she could easily see sharing a life with if things continued the way they had been going and then there was seeing Santana again.

Having had so many unresolved emotions following the break-up Brittany had learned to bury them deep down. She allowed herself to have good cries and focused on things like work and her friendships with people in LA. It had been so long ago since that chapter in her life ended that she foolishly thought the feelings were gone for good and then she saw Santana at the event the other evening. Now emotions related to two different women were blending together and making life very complicated.

It wasn't like Santana was even asking about dating but at the same time Brittany couldn't deny that she was feeling something. Was it really possible to carry a torch for two people at the same time, including one with whom her heart had broken the last time? If it was possible, what in the heck was she going to do about it?

...

Lying awake on the pullout, staring at the ceiling, Quinn wanted nothing more then to shut her mind off. Not wanting to wake anyone in the house she quietly got up and made herself some hot tea and then wandered over to the big bay windows, taking a seat on the small window seat. Tucking her feat to her chest she looked out on the Upper West Side Street where the apartment resided.

It was after midnight so there were very few people going about their night and even fewer apartments with their lights on. Glancing at the piano next to the window Quinn's thoughts drifted back to Rachel's earlier performance. Sipping her tea, Quinn finally relented and faced some of the thoughts that were swirling around her head.

Despite the complications that she would face moving back in with Santana before being certain they had resolved things there was no other choice. Quinn had to move out of Rachel's apartment. It was too hard to stay with old feelings that had been pushed aside, rearing up again. In high school, Quinn thought it was rivalry mixed with admiration but now as an adult Quinn knew better. It was going to be a very sleepless night because Quinn was certain she was falling in love with Rachel Berry.

...

Sitting in a chair next to the bed Santana nursed a fine glass of Merlot. It was nearly one in the morning and she was still as wide-awake as she would have been at one in the afternoon. It had been a complicated evening because of her dinner with Brittany. So many memories of the past filtered their way through her mind throughout the meal and yet here she was still acting out and trying to fill some kind of void.

The woman, whose room it was, entered wearing very little in the way of clothing. Santana placed the glass on a table next to the chair and followed her most recent acquaintance to the bed.

**Author's Notes: **

"**A House Is Not a Home**" Burt Bacharach and Hal David. The use was inspired by the Barbra version on Burt's show, which inspired the Glee version. You can youtube the Barbra version for quite a treat and a hint of what maybe a more subdued Rachel version might have sounded like versus the one Glee fans know.

I figured out the easiest way to address some of the comments or plot directions is to do so here so if you don't care you can skip this part and if you are curious by all means here you go.

As for this chapter: For some readers, not seeing the awkward small talk between Santana and Brittany might seem frustrating but in the end the chapter would have played out like annoying rehash of already establish exposition had it gone that route. The story needed a firm setup of the past hurdles so it's very clear what history they are dealing with and what history should, perhaps, avoid being repeated. Besides who doesn't like the idea of a tangled Brittany or a naked Santana even with angst?

As for the lack of inner dialogue there are a few very strong reasons that some of the story is being presented as something to be extrapolated by the reader based on what is being said and to whom but then again talk about an explosive personal inner dialogue at the end there.

As for the reader who is sensing Samantha having clued in to Quinn… you just might be right. Doesn't it make you wonder what she might do with that little bit of insight?

Hope everyone enjoyed this EPIC chapter. It was originally planned to be two but it felt better as one long one – thus my delay in posting. Until next time (which I hope will be midweek).


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Luckily the presentation wasn't happening in the rehearsal hall downtown because even in the "state of the art" performance studio the line to take the elevator had been a long one. Quinn would have waited but five flights were nothing especially after dragging Kurt to join her.

Pushing the door open to the stairs the pair began their climb. Realizing they were alone Quinn figured there was no time like the present. "So I owe you a thank you?"

Kurt looked at her already annoyed, and they were only just beginning. "You better because I don't normally climb stairs for just anyone."

Another time she might have humored him but it wasn't that many floors and she wanted to get it out before they reached where they were going. "I'm talking about whatever conversation you had with Santana because I know you did and whatever you said got through. She called."

It seemed at first like he was going to play dumb but he instead shrugged. "I only did what any persuasive friend would have done in my place."

"Persuasive. Is that the word I was thinking?" Quinn teased.

"I can call her and tell her you are a giant bitch and she should change her mind." Kurt retorted. "Seriously, you two have come way too far for something as minor as this to break up that friendship. I can count on both hands far bigger conflicts and complications."

"Let's not."

"If you say so." Kurt said, eyebrows raised.

When she got to the second landing Quinn stopped and waited for Kurt to reach where she was and when he did she pulled him into a friendly hug. "You, Kurt Hummel, are one of the good guys."

"Spread the word I could use a date."

"What happened to piano bar boy?"

"Boy is the key word." Kurt said as he continued climbing. "Seemed the Rachel Berry serenade made him feel we were going too fast. He's too young to be thinking about settling down. His words."

"Two songs by Rachel and he thought you were proposing marriage?"

Kurt laughed lightly but Quinn missed the look that went with it. "Exactly."

"You can do much better."

"Thank you for saying so Quinn but for the time being I think I will remain single. Focus on me for a while."

"Until you fall head over heels for an actor or a musician or a producer during the show we are about to see."

"Oh shut up." Kurt said as the two old friends continued their way to the fifth floor.

...

Having slept perfectly the night before Samantha was now in the small rehearsal room, off the main performance space, a bundle of energy and not all of it good. Normally pacing wasn't something Samantha did before an audience saw her work. She had a long list of notable credits and even some not so notable ones so at this point in her career she felt that nerves were a waste of energy. However today, for some reason, she couldn't shake the feeling.

Perhaps it was because Rachel, although in great voice, seemed distracted. Or maybe it was because Brittany looked like she was about to throw up having been told she would have to be available after the presentation to talk to anyone who wanted a moment of her time. Or maybe it was because the shows writers were sitting at opposite ends of the room ignoring one another. Whatever the reason Samantha really wanted to get the morning's festivities started.

Brittany was standing near the mirrors, fumbling with her tangled necklace, so Samantha walked over to help. Reaching up she brushed Brittany's hand. "Here I got it."

"Thank you." Brittany said using the mirror to make eye contact.

It took a moment to re-positioning the chain but the necklace was quickly fixed. "All set." Leaning in Samantha whispered. "You look very beautiful this morning."

Brittany smiled wide. "Thanks. So do you."

"Thank you."

For a brief second Brittany seemed to relax. "After the show, do I really have to make small talk with people?" It was short lived.

"Yes, but you will be just fine. I will be right by your side."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

...

Having snuck off into a smaller rooms with a piano Rachel quickly sang through the show's eleven o' clock number and was finally starting to feel a little better. It wasn't the anticipation of the performance but something deep inside that had felt off since she had woken in the middle of the night. Although from the looks of Brittany, Rachel wasn't alone in the moody department. During the cab ride the show's choreographer had made Rachel's degree of distraction seem minuet.

From Brittany's demeanor when she had gotten home the night before Rachel feared maybe she had seen Samantha and the two women had fought but when they arrived at the space and first saw each other everything there seemed smooth sailing. It was a mystery but one Rachel decided was better to leave be.

She would concentrate on giving the show her all. After all, she had Kurt and Quinn in the audience to cheer her on. It had been nice of them to come support. Kurt didn't have to work but it was a little bit of a sacrifice for him because he was normally not up this early. Quinn on the other hand was using some excuse or the other to get out of going to her office. Last Rachel knew theatre workshops weren't acceptable billable hours but Quinn had done it anyway. Rachel had to remember to send a formal thank you card or flowers to her friend for taking the time to come and support her.

One of the stage managers opened the door to the room and stuck her head in. "Rachel, Samantha's looking for you."

"Thanks. I'll be right there."

"I'll tell her."

The door to the room closed. Rachel looked at her watch and took a deep breath. "It's show time."

...

Apparently some seats were general admission and others were assigned and after checking in with the person manning the list Kurt and Quinn were quite surprised by the prominence of their locations. Smack dab in the first row of chairs on an aisle they took their seats. Looking around the room Quinn estimated it was around one hundred and fifty people. Many were very well dressed and a few were notable enough, that even as a Broadway novice, Quinn recognized them.

"Did I sleep with someone important and not remember?" Kurt whispered after placing the shows information packet under the chair by his feet.

"What?" Quinn turned to him shocked.

"We have better seats then last year's best supporting actor in a musical winner."

Quinn rolled her eyes and tucked the folder with the show information into her bag. She would read it later. "Just try not to get too enthusiastic. We don't want to look like the production planted us here to be excited."

"Which is what they did."

"But I'm sure they don't want people to know that."

"Please, the second you start crying when Rachel sings they will know."

Quinn spun abruptly in Kurt's direction. "Excuse me?"

"Shh!" Kurt said putting his finger to his lips. "They're starting."

Quinn turned her attention back to the performance area and hoped Kurt was wrong about her reaction to the show.

...

The piano player entered along with members of the small band and the space went slowly silent. Walking out through doors at the back of the room were Samantha, Brittany, and two well-dressed gentleman in their early thirties. By the time the four of them reached the center of the room all talking had stopped and Kurt was head over heals in love.

He vaguely remembered meeting the tall blonde writer when Rachel was nominated for the Tony. Kurt recalled he wrote the show and he also recalled he used to wear a wedding band and had a husband with dark wavy hair and no personality. The wedding band was gone and so was the dower attitude the writer had conveyed that night. He would need Rachel to make immediate re-introductions the second the presentation was over. "Damn Quinn for being right."

...

Wrapping up her speech Samantha smiled at the assembled audience. "Thank you again for joining us and we hope you enjoy."

As she and the team walked to the back of the room to sit in their assigned seats the cast filed in dressed in black dress shirts and slacks. The only distinguishing characteristics were the actor's faces.

Any fully realized commercial production would lose this costuming element but for the workshop Samantha was proud of the convention. It was her own quiet political take on the gender politics in the piece that no one but people who saw her very early works would understand the reference too.

The first note of the overture began and Samantha found a hand wrapped around hers in her lap. Following the line of the lovely pale arm she looked into Brittany's eyes and smiled warmly. If it had been appropriate to kiss her in that moment Samantha would have.

...

The strength and sexuality in Rachel's character was riveting and as the dance between her and her leading man came to it's conclusion Quinn was completely caught off guard by the appearance of the actor playing Rachel's father. He was an elderly gentleman in his early sixties but despite his age he had an enormous presence. Quinn had recognized him as a frequent guest star on a police drama she used to watch. He towered over Rachel on stage and so when he slapped her, the entire room gasped. Clutching her face Rachel ran a large circle around the playing space as the man playing her father roughly threw the man playing Rachel's love interest to the back of room and out the doors with him.

The band exploded in a musical tirade of up-tempo angst. Rachel commanded center stage lamenting her character's station in life and her desire for the man she couldn't have while living under her father's roof. There wasn't a single person in the room not completely with Rachel's character in those moments. Quinn felt her heart beating so fast she feared the people around her could hear it.

As Rachel hit the final note of the First Act Quinn was barely holding it together. Her empathy for the role Rachel was playing and her pride in her friend's performance was overwhelming. So when the applause came and the actors left the room Quinn carefully stood, and without looking at Kurt she told him she was going to find a bottle of water.

...

Kurt had barely seen Quinn disappear out of the room when he felt arms around him tightly. Looking to his right it took only half a second to recognize the woman wrapping herself around him. "Hello Brittany."

"Kurt!" The bubbly blonde exclaimed as she spun him to face her and hugged him even tighter. "Where have you been hiding yourself? I keep hearing you went out to play with Rachel and Quinn but where is my phone call to go get drinks or dinner?"

Kurt raised his eyebrows and playfully, his tone. "From what I have been told, you've been a little busy."

"Kurt." Brittany said her face turning red.

Releasing himself from her grasp he took her hands. "And once this project is over I expect all the details."

"There isn't much to tell yet." She whispered. "We are taking things slow."

"Oh, lesbians."

She gave him a patented Brittany disapproving smile and then giggled. "So are you liking it so far?"

"It's fantastic. As is the show's writer."

"Oh, you mean Robert?"

"That's his name." Kurt said grateful Brittany had filled the blanks back in for him. "I couldn't remember from when Rachel introduced me to him at the Tony's that year."

Brittany leaned in close. "He's got a boyfriend. Apparently left his husband for him right before Christmas."

"Figures."

"Look, I can't stay. I have to go back and give the dancers some notes for Act Two but stay right here after the show and we will catch up." Brittany squeezed his hand, gave him a kiss on the cheek, and then headed off to find her cast.

Standing in the room Kurt took a moment to absorb the sheer amount of weird that was happening. Brittany and Rachel working in New York together, Quinn a complete emotional mess, and there he was standing, as always, at the center of the crazy.

...

Quinn reached the restroom before a line started to form outside of it. It was a good thing because she needed the alone time to regain her emotional control.

From what little that had been discussed around the house about the project Quinn knew the show was an intense story but she hadn't expected anything quite this dark or this emotionally moving. She had missed Rachel's performance in the last show by the same writers but knew of their reputation but their reputation didn't do them justice especially with Rachel in the lead role.

Leaving the women's room Quinn made it about half way back down the long hallway before running into Samantha.

"Quinn, are you enjoying it?" the redhead asked.

Shaking her head in amazement Quinn exhaled. "Samantha, it's wonderful. I had no idea what I was in for and I'm glad I didn't. I am completely engrossed in the story and invested in the characters. Can't believe this is only a workshop production. On a full stage with all the bells and whistles... wow."

"That's so sweet of you to say. And how about Rachel?"

"I've seen her twice now on Broadway and loved the show both times but this really shows her off. Really allows her to stretch her acting ability in a way her other show doesn't."

"I would agree. Hey, come with me. It will be good for you to say hello to her." Samantha said almost pulling Quinn down the hallway with her words.

"I don't want to bug her."

Samantha looked over and smiled. "You won't. It will be good for her to she a familiar face."

...

The hallway back and around the space was enormously long and Quinn was grateful for the time to compose herself. Taking advance of having Samantha there Quinn steered the conversation to very intellectual impressions of the First Act, which allowed Quinn's emotions to further settle. When they reached a large door, at what must have been the back of the theatre, Samantha disappeared and a moment later Rachel was there in her place.

"Hey, are you enjoying it?"

"It's fantastic Rachel. You're fantastic."

"Thank you for saying so. It's not the easiest material to play, especially when I can see the audience so clearly, but the challenge is exciting."

"Well, you are doing great. I think I might have seen Kurt flinch when you got slapped."

"But not you huh?" Rachel teased.

"Oh, no I absolutely flinched. Between Brittany's choreography and Samantha's blocking I didn't even notice he was on stage with you both until he grabbed you."

"I would like to think my skillful dancing had something to do with that distraction."

Thankfully for Quinn before she could continue a stage manager popped her head out of the room. "Five minute call Rachel."

Quinn smiled at the woman who then disappeared as quickly as she turned up. "Well, I'll let you get back to work. Have a great second act."

Rachel smiled. "Thanks Quinn. And thank you both for coming."

"We'll see you after."

As Quinn walked the long hallway back to the entrance to the space she began to dread what might be to come. If the First Act was any indication she was going to be a sobbing mess by the end of the show. "Damn Kurt for being right."


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Brittany sat in the back of the room wanting to be anywhere but there. Act two opened with a major dance number and watching the audience watch her work was complete torture. In LA when she choreographed it was typically a one-time event that she was usually dancing in or she was doing a video shoot that, until it was pieced together, wasn't cohesive enough to judge. This was everything LA wasn't and it was brutal.

Fidgeting in her chair and bouncing her foot Brittany was trying to keep her eyes on the performers and off the audience. It was an impossible task. Apparently her nervousness was obvious because half way through the number she felt a hand on hers. Turning, Samantha was looking at her with sympathetic eyes and a big smile. Brittany tried to smile back but it was a weak attempt.

"It looks incredible." Samantha silently mouthed to her.

Brittany managed an equally silent 'thank you' and then gripped Samantha's hand tightly.

...

It was a rare moment for Rachel, being it was only one of four scenes she wasn't in, so she took advantage of it. Watching her fellow actors work was a pleasure because unlike many of her Broadway co-stars this group wanted to do their work and it showed.

Paul, her leading man, was currently hitting his stride with an emotionally complicated yet musically simple number that had the entire room swooning. He was young and new to the business but when he opened his mouth the sound was beautiful. While in rehearsal his acting was rocky in this section but not this morning. The nuances of his character's inner struggle were on display for all to see. Glancing at the audience Rachel saw every pair of eyes on him, every pair of eyes except Quinn, who was looking back at her. Rachel smiled at her friend who quickly turned her attention back to the stage.

...

The second act was going as smoothly as the first and Samantha loved the opportunity to watch some of the wealthiest and most prominent producers in the city seemingly salivating over the chance to hand over their checkbooks. A Broadway production was looking like a lock and Rachel hadn't even treated them to the highlight of the show yet.

"Nothing to worry about now." Samantha thought to herself as she gave Brittany's hand another little squeeze.

...

Although the presentation was being done very simply, with no real sets or costumes and in an empty room with no lighting, Quinn was still completely engrossed by the characters and their lives. It seemed like her friends had a hit on their hands and although Quinn didn't know the time or money that would go into mounting a full scale production she imagined It would be easier to do after today. Anyone who couldn't see the art and the mass appeal was completely blind. She had half a mind to crack into her savings and write a check. Something this good had to be shared with the world especially Rachel's riveting performance.

From the pace of the story it was clear the show's end was growing near. The stakes had reached the peak and so as Rachel made her way to center stage and took a seat in a chair there wasn't a sound in the room except her heels on the floor. It was a remarkably simple creative choice but a powerfully effective one.

This had to be what they called the eleven o'clock number because the audience needed to know if the character would standup and chase her heart's desire or remain locked in her station in life. It may have been an age-old theme but nonetheless, with the story they were telling, it was no less powerful.

The band began to play as Rachel began to softly hum the melody along with them. It was playful and childlike. As her voice grew stronger the music actually dropped down creating the feeling that the music was all in her character's mind. Rachel's character was laying out her options in the lyrics but there wasn't anyone in the room who didn't want her to chase her heart. Then at the peak of the song Rachel's hands moved unexpectedly to her own stomach. You could hear the room take a breath as they put all the pieces together. She wasn't talking to the universe or herself about her choices she was singing to her unborn child about the ways of the world and the strength of love.

The floodgate opened for Quinn as the pieces of her own life slide into place and were mirrored back at her just as Rachel reached the final note of the song. With everything hitting so close to home tears flowed easily.

She locked eyes with Rachel and as hard as she tried to look away she couldn't. Thankfully Kurt moved in his seat next to her to wipe his own eyes and broke the spell.

...

The cast gathered at center stage, grabbed hands, and bowed. The entire room stood and applauded. Rachel's costar took two steps forward and took his solo bow and then gestured to Rachel who did the same. Brittany didn't think the room could get any louder but she was wrong. The audience saw Rachel's performance as perfection and was rewarding her for it. Brittany couldn't have been more proud of her friend.

...

As soon as the show ended the audience was invited to stay and enjoy wine and cheese at a post show reception. Rachel had politely informed more then one guest that she would be right back to chat but first she wanted to see some friends in attendance.

She had to admit she was a bit worried because after she hit the big reveal in the song Rachel had accidentally locked eyes with Quinn and it nearly caused her to lose her place in the show. The emotions the show had evoked were written all over Quinn's face in that moment. Rachel couldn't believe she had been so stupid and insensitive as to not realize how the show's twist might affect her friend.

When she was within ten feet of Kurt and Quinn it was obvious to Rachel the material was still on Quinn's mind even if not everyone would have picked up on it. 'Alien' Quinn was in full protection mode as she was all business and smiles. Rachel had learned long ago, it was all about what was going on behind the blonde's eyes and in those hazel eyes Rachel could still see the inner turmoil created by the show.

The moment she got to them Quinn spoke. "You were really wonderful Rachel and thank you for inviting me but I really need to get back to the office."

Yep, Rachel was right. She tried to remain up beat even if she was a little disappointed. "Okay, well, thank you for coming."

"You're welcome. Have a fantastic reception and I'll see you later."

And without another word Quinn was walking towards the exit. Rachel turned to Kurt. "I can't leave. Do you mind checking on her?"

"I'm on it." Kurt said with a smile. "But you will owe me and I plan on cashing in with an introduction to that writer friend of yours. Boyfriend or not."

Rachel had heard of worse trades. "Deal."

Kurt kissed Rachel on the cheek. "You were fantastic. I'll call you later."

As Kurt left the room Rachel was glad her old friend was there. It looked like Quinn could use a friend and right now Rachel couldn't be that for her as she had business to attend too. Turning back into the reception she prepared to do what she could to see that the show had an opening date on Broadway within the year.

...

Kurt quickly but carefully weaved his way through the hallways in the direction of the elevator. After the first turn he nearly ran right into one of the show's writers kissing an equally blonde Adonis, who was a featured dancer from the workshop. 'Figures', Kurt thought to himself as he continued to the elevator.

Kurt knew he was about to have his hands full. He had heard Quinn holding back tears during the first act and by the end of the show she was more of a sobbing mess then even he was and he was a sap for angst-ridden musicals.

Being that almost everyone was still back at the reception wheeling and dealing there was no line for the elevator and Kurt caught up to Quinn just as a door opened. Walking in behind her the door shut.

"I thought you were going to stay and get a date." Quinn said with a weak laugh.

"Decided I had plans with you."

"I've got to get back to the office you might as well go back up and mingle. Who knows you might get a date and a job out of party like that one."

"Nope, I'm not leaving your side."

"Kurt, I'm fine."

"We are finding a quiet place and you're going to tell me what's up with you."

"Nothing is going on. I'm just over tired so my emotions are a little raw is all." Quinn said buttoning her coat.

"Never stand in front of jury with a client you know is guilty Quinn cause you are a terrible liar."

The elevator door opened and Kurt exited first. He then crossed to and held the door to the outside for Quinn. She didn't protest his intrusion, which meant she needed to talk. It was a crisp but still comfortable afternoon. Kurt took Quinn's hand and looked at her with compassion. "We are going to find an empty but comfy coffee shop. It will be just like old times."

...

Having taken some polite praise from two suits that worked at one of the general management offices in town Rachel made her way over to where Samantha was, surprisingly, standing alone.

"How is Brittany holding up?" Rachel asked as she took two mimosas from one of the waiter's trays of drinks and gave one to Samantha.

"It's like she's an old pro. I stood next to her as the first of the admirers walked over and the next thing I knew she was holding court."

"I couldn't be more proud." Rachel bragged.

"You?"

Rachel gave back an almost flirty look. "She clearly learned it from watching me."

"Of course she did." Samantha said sipping from the glass.

"Do you think today went well enough to have an impact?"

"Impact? We are going to have the out of town markets falling all over themselves to get us as the try out city before Broadway. We owe a great deal of that to you. You were a triumph today. I'm not sure what came over you in the eleven o'clock number but you even had me choking up."

"When do you think will be the earliest we can get the show mounted?"

"Late summer, early fall is probably the earliest."

"Hold this." Rachel said handing over her drink and then taking her phone out of her bag.

"What are you doing?"

"Telling my agent, who couldn't make it today, that I will extend with Broadway through the Christmas holiday shows but only if they give me an out if this comes through. That is if you still want me."

"Are you kidding Rachel? You are my secret weapon. You aren't going anywhere."

"Good because it's sent."

Samantha handed Rachel back her glass. "It's too bad Quinn and your other friend couldn't stay. I had hoped to meet him and have a chance to hear what Quinn thought of it. She seemed very moved."

"I didn't give enough thought to how she might react to the content." Rachel said more to herself then to Samantha.

"Some of it hits close to home for her?"

"A great deal of it."

Samantha nodded knowingly. "She reminds me of me. Wears her heart on her sleeve but everyone still manages to miss it. "

Rachel was impressed with Samantha's assessment. "I think it's because most people don't expect it from her. They expect someone who looks and acts like Quinn does to have the world at her feet."

"Life is never as easy as that. She's lucky to have friends like you who recognize that about her. It can get lonely otherwise."

"You really can relate."

"I suspect on quite a few levels." Samantha said as if she were miles away. Taking another sip of her drink she seemed to brush off whatever memory was haunting her. "We should probably find Brittany and make sure she hasn't raised all the money without the rest of us pulling our weight."

They turned to move towards the blonde, who was holding court near where the band was still set up. Before getting too far into the crowd Rachel cast a look back in the direction of the exit. She really hoped Kurt was able to help Quinn.

. . .

They had walked in silence about ten blocks south and one avenue over to a coffee shop Quinn knew well. It was the same place she had been the evening she started putting her life on a collision course towards Rachel Berry. The entire walk over Quinn's mind raced with ways to keep Kurt from knowing the true source of her emotional state. Not a single one of them rang true but she was determined to try them all anyway.

When they got to the shop Kurt went to get them coffee while Quinn got a table and checked her email. The office didn't seem to be missing her and the only thing of note was a message from Santana asking if she had given any more thought to her offer. Closing her phone Quinn decided life decisions needed to wait as Kurt was coming over with the drinks.

Handing her a coffee Kurt took a seat. "So, that was quite the show."

"They all did a fantastic job."

"Pretty incredible how far we've all come."

It was clear from his tone of voice that Kurt was trying to be there for her. Quinn appreciated his wanting to help. Taking a sip of her coffee Quinn tried to keep things conversational. "I never would have guessed."

"I had a pretty good idea."

There was something in the way he spoke that made her certain no amount of deflection was going to work. He was on to her. Suddenly her coffee cup seemed very interesting.

Kurt set his cup on the table just far enough away from him to call her attention to the movement. "You were pretty overwhelmed at the end there. Was it the stuff about the baby?"

"It's not that. I've had years to come to terms with the adoption." Quinn said her eyes dancing from the coffee to Kurt.

"You've had years to come to terms with other things as well." Kurt stared at her with sympathetic eyes.

Quinn sat perfectly still. Unable, for some reason, to break the connection he was offering her. They were at a stalemate. It was only a question of who would blink first.

...

"Is there a reason the casting was so uniformed though?" a very well placed and wealthy female producer Samantha had known for years asked.

"I followed the writer's on that one but that doesn't preclude further possibilities down the line." Samantha replied acknowledging the woman's point. Blind casting was completely doable as the show was written and it was something Samantha had made a staple of her work in the past. It was always about the right actor over anything else. "Much of it came down to availability and in some cases, like Rachel Berry, artists we were all anxious to work with."

"And where ever did you find that lovely choreographer? She's a bit wide eyed but very charming and her work shows great promise."

A male voice joined the conversation. "Yes Samantha, do tell. Where did you find her?"

"What are you doing here Lawrence? You weren't on the guest list." Samantha firmly but politely stated.

"That's true I was overlooked but a dear friend, who's a producer, brought me as his plus one."

"I hope you both enjoyed it." Samantha said with a smile on her face but a tone of voice that was just pointed enough.

"Samantha Spencer?" a female voice said from behind her.

"Yes." Samantha said turning around to acknowledge whomever it was speaking.

"You've been served." a young woman of about twenty five said as she handed over a large envelope.

"And that's my cue to leave." Lawrence interjected smugly as he turned, heading towards the exit.

The producer friend looked on confused as Samantha smiled a fake smile and took a very large drink from the glass in her hand.

**Author's Notes: **Regarding the question of central characters… all four of them are central characters in my mind but there had to be a jumping off point and right now Faberry is driving the romantic angst. I consider this a universe not a 'one off' so each action causes a reaction and at this point the dominate reactions relate to Quinn and to some degree Rachel. So, to people who are frustrated by the lack of Santana inclusion - hold tight and to the Faberry fans - there is stuff coming up that will push them into the background while other characters move forward. It will be ebb and flow.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

"What the hell was taking Quinn's so long to make up her mind?" Santana thought as she opened up her sandwich and took the lid off her soup. The invitation to move back into the apartment was on the table and despite it being a near miracle that things were even close to being on a path to repair; she was still ignoring her. Was Quinn really going to start punishing her for being angry at how things played out?

Picking up the spoon Santana took some of the soup and nearly burned her tongue off. Trying to ease the burning she took a big drink from her glass of ice water. Rolling her eyes at her state of mind Santana fought the urge to leave Quinn yet another message and instead starting to scan the web for national political news that might be of interest to the city. At least Santana would always have her work to distract her when she needed it.

...

Quinn asked Kurt if they could get to-go cups for their coffee. She wanted to take a walk. He nodded and like a good friend went to retrieve them. Even though Quinn knew in her heart Kurt wouldn't be surprised to hear what she was going to tell him, it felt too intimate a confession to be doing looking into his eyes. At least walking through the streets of New York she could put a little bit of distance between her and her words.

After saying things out loud there was no way Quinn could remaining where she was staying so while Kurt was gone Quinn pulled out her cell and texted Santana.

_- Be back tonight. Can we hold off on a chat til tomorrow after work though? Long day._

As Quinn placed her phone away, Kurt came back to the table with both coffees in cups with lids. "You ready?"

Taking one of the drinks from him, Quinn nodded. "Sure."

They went outside, picked a random direction, and just started walking.

...

While at the reception the core creative team had all been hit by the same process server one after another. A series of polite excuses echoed through the room as those holding papers exited, leaving Rachel and Brittany, along with the rest of the cast, to entertain the masses.

Brittany found her way to Rachel and politely pulled her towards where Brittany had been standing near the band. "Someone just served Jeremy legal papers." Brittany whispered.

Rachel nodded but kept a smile on her face. "The same thing happened to Robert and I saw Samantha with paperwork in her hands too."

"What just went down?"

"I don't know but we can't let on anything is the matter. Have you seen the band?"

"They're chatting over by the windows."

"Grab them."

"Okay, I'm on it." Brittany said as she moved through the room to collect the musicians.

...

Rachel knew bad news traveled faster then good. The best way to keep everyone from comparing notes was to distract them by throwing together some early afternoon entertainment that would cut down on the chatter. Considering she was in a roomful of some of Broadway's most talented, she figured that unscheduled and unrehearsed entertainment shouldn't be too difficult to pull off. Spotting Paul flirting with one of the dancers, Rachel headed in his direction.

...

After scanning through the legal papers the show's lead producer, the writers, and Samantha were in complete shock.

Jeremy seemed the most worked up of the bunch. "Wrongful termination? Breach of contract? Breach of covenant of good faith and fair dealings? Discrimination? Is he kidding? He's a straight white guy. I'm a straight white guy. How in the hell is there any discrimination?"

"He was volatile, unreliable, and completely unprofessional. The lawyers will straighten this all out." The show's lead producer said to the group while listening to someone on the other end of his cell phone.

Robert was shaking his head in disbelief. "I knew bringing him anywhere near this project was a bad idea."

"Don't start with me." Jeremy barked back.

"Both of you calm down." Samantha demanded as she stepped between their verbal sparring.

"Lawrence was his old friend." Robert added sarcastically.

Jeremy threw his hands in the air. "And I'm the one who suggested we look elsewhere after what we all witnessed from him in rehearsals."

Samantha had enough. "Fighting each other is only playing into his hands. We need to hold tight. The management team documented every bit of erratic behavior. The union even backed us. There's no way he wins this."

In the midst of Samantha's speaking, music could be heard coming from the other room. Robert walked over to the door and opened it a crack. A smile ran over his handsome face as he ran a hand through his hair. "God love Rachel Berry."

"Is that Don't Rain On My Parade?" Samantha asked while somehow also managing a smile.

"She's got the entire band behind their instruments and the audience is back in their seats completely enthralled.

Jeremy's mood lightened. "Always a team player."

Samantha's smile slowly went away. "It will help in the short term but in the long term we will need strong damage control until this gets resolved."

On cue the show's producer got off the phone and joined the group. "The general manager says for us to say nothing to anyone. They were also served papers and were on with the show's attorneys when I called. All the paperwork related to his dismissal is being emailed to the lawyers now. After they have a chance to review it they will be in touch."

"So they're on it?" Samantha asked.

"They are. Guys you should go out there before people start to notice you're gone. Go join the jam session. Keep things light."

Samantha started to head out with them but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. Turning to face the man, who ultimately held the entire show's future in his hands, Samantha didn't like what she was seeing. His face was somber.

"Samantha, the show's lead attorney thinks you should seek your own legal counsel?"

"Why would I need my own lawyer?" Samantha said confused.

"Because he's suing the production but, if you read through the fine print, he has also named you personally in the complaint."

Having lived in the states a very long time Samantha's native accent seldom came out anymore unless she was very tired or very pissed off. "Is he bloody kidding with all this?"

"It appears not. And Samantha, please know I have every faith in your professional integrity and am well aware this was a group decision, of the steps that went into his dismissal, and the choice of his replacement."

The light went on in her head. "He's going to go after me because of Brittany."

"When you read it all the way through it says that you used your position as director to put into place someone who was under qualified in order to…" he stopped, seemingly searching for a polite way to finish the sentence.

Samantha figured she would put him out of his misery and politely fill in the blank for him. "Romantically pursue her."

"That's the contention. He's playing the straight guy in a predominately gay world. He reinforces it with Robert using his influence to have his boyfriend hired on as a dancer. He's also using the boys' past working relationship with Rachel Berry as having influenced her hiring, which he contends he didn't agree with, as an example of breach of contract."

Samantha had experienced some moments of deep anger, she was certain this moment qualified as being in the top three. "This is a business built on past working relationships and besides, I'm the damn director. I could have cast you in a role and he couldn't stop me. At the end of the day it's a collaboration based on my overall vision."

Sympathy passed over the producer's face as he tried to be reassuring. "This should only prove a minor distraction but do yourself a favor and find an attorney just to be on the safe side. He wants more then just money out of the show. The portion that separates you out includes a very large monetary payout for damages."

Samantha stood there stunned. "Thanks for the advice. I'm going to get out there and pretend everything is fine."

"Good. I'm heading to the management office. Call if you need me for anything."

As he left out the door to the hallway Samantha could hear Paul and Rachel breaking into an under appreciated but nonetheless beautiful duet from a show that debuted back in the nineteen eighties. Samantha was in no mood to be mingling but at least the entertainment would be worth witnessing. The Broadway community loved to have stories to tell that their friends didn't and she was pretty certain that between the public serving of legal papers and the unscheduled cast cabaret, at the very least, this would be one of those afternoons that the industry would love recounting.

...

Having finished lunch and a phone conversation with a national media outlet Santana hung up her office phone only to have her cell phone beep at her. Glancing at the display screen it was a text from Quinn saying she was immediately moving back.

Realizing she had been a less then stellar housekeeper in Quinn's absence Santana decided she should probably try to get home early to pick up a little. Glancing at the remainder of her day's schedule she was pleased it was open.

Santana gave Frank a quick call and told him she had some business to attend to and would be leaving for the day. Being that she was always available by phone it didn't much matter where she was at any given moment anyway.

Packing up her stuff she then headed out just as her desk phone rang. Santana would have let it go to voicemail until she noticed which extension was lit up. She grabbed it on the end of the second ring. "Mr. Mayor, how can I help you?"

"Santana, I need a favor."

"Certainly Mr. Mayor. What is it you need?"

He cleared his throat and put on his conversational voice, which he always did when he was asking for something outside the job description. Santana imaged he thought it sounded friendly. She found it sounded like he was a politician. "I was supposed to attend the theatre with my niece on Thursday night but the Party is requiring me to attend a fundraiser for a Junior Senator.

Santana rolled her eyes and put a smile in her voice. "So you need me to go with your niece to the show?"

"It would be a huge help. She's very excited about it but she's a little young to be running around New York alone being she's from a small town."

"I would be happy to go in your place, sir." Santana lied.

"Wonderful. I will have my secretary bring the tickets back over to your office tomorrow and remember there is a little post show meal afterwards."

"How could I forget?" Santana lied again and then wished she had remembered when she agreed to go because it wasn't going to be awkward at all grabbing a bite with Rachel after the recent drama. The universe really could start being nicer to her any day now.

"Thank you, Santana."

"My pleasure sir."

Santana hung up the phone and immediately every ounce of guilt for sneaking out in the middle of the workday lifted. If Thursday she was going to be Broadway bound, with a teenager, to see a show starring Berry then going home to pick up her place was the least the Mayor could allow her to do.

...

There was no point in putting it off in some kind of dramatic fashion. Quinn knew Kurt had figured it out. She took a drink from her coffee cup and about half way down the block said the words. "I have feelings for Rachel."

"Wow." Kurt said with surprise in his tone.

Quinn suddenly wanted to kick herself for misreading Kurt's veiled comments about her, which caused her to just blurt it out. "Um, Were you just surprised?"

"By what you said, no." Kurt said with a knowing smile. "By how directly you said it, a little."

"You expected some dramatic, almost cinematic, confession? Didn't you?"

"It would have spiced up the afternoon." Kurt laughed trying to keep things light. "So I guess I really am one of the good guys, huh?"

"Why is that?"

"Cause you felt you could tell me."

Quinn turned to him. "How long have you known?"

"How long have you been fighting it? Kurt gently teased in a way that made it clear he had her number for a very long time.

"There is no way..."

"My step brother was, and still is, a sweet, loveable, handsome guy but even having gone through a spell of Finn love in high school myself, I never completely bought the two of you together once I got a closer look."

Quinn nodded. "He was my selfish means to an end."

"Acceptance?"

"Popularity." Quinn offered simply.

"Not sure it was entirely selfish, Quinn. It looked to me at times you were trying to keep him from her?" Kurt offered.

"Exactly. Selfish."

"Not like that. What was it she once told me? Something about sending her on her way?"

Quinn was speechless. She was completely transparent to Kurt.

"And since other things came to light. Let's say it all fell into place." Kurt offered honestly.

Quinn nodded again. It wasn't hard to imagine Kurt would be the one person who would learn of certain moments in Quinn's life. She found it odd that she didn't much mind. In fact, it made things easier.

Kurt took a sip from his cup. "So what are you going to do about it?"

"I'm not going to do anything about it. I'll move out tonight. We stay friends. No one is the wiser."

"No one but me, you mean. Well, you and me. Quinn, we aren't in high school anymore. Why not see what she would say?"

"I would much rather have her as a friend then lose her from my life, Kurt. There is no point in rocking the boat. This is a silly infatuation and it's a one-way street. You've been where I am."

"Countless times." He said agreeing without an ounce of irony in his voice.

"And what did confessing you loved someone who wasn't interested ever get you?"

"Using Finn as an example. Blaine."

"What?" Quinn said not understanding his logic.

"Had I not gone through what I did with Finn I don't think I would have been brave enough to let Blaine get close to me."

"Blaine was gay. You can't compare the two situations."

"It made it easier because he was gay but with Finn I had gotten 'unrequited' out of my system. I was ready to look for real love so it made the risk a little easier."

"Let's not throw around that word."

"Quinn, you have been in love with Rachel Berry since our junior year. You have tried to fight it and it's only led to a failed marriage and some questionable behavior. Why not leap?"

She was determined not to cry. So she took a long sip from her coffee and walked another ten feet or so before she answered him. "Honestly, because I don't want to end up alone when the smoke settles and we both know that is where I will end up."

"The worst that happens is nothing. Rachel isn't the kind of person to let something like this destroy a friendship."

"Things with us as friends are new. I would be easy to cut out."

Kurt shook his head. "She would never do that."

"Even if that were true I would still have to deal with her knowing."

"My first serious boy crush eventually became my step brother and I lived to be a smart, well adjusted adult."

"Well don't get too carried away." Quinn told him nudging him with her shoulder as they walked.

"She can still tell jokes. All isn't lost." Kurt said nudging her back. Placing his coffee in his other hand he then reached out and took Quinn's hand in his, moving the two of them off to the side near one of the buildings as to not block other pedestrians. They stood there face to face. "Look, tell her or don't tell her but my advice is by confessing what you are feeling for her, even if it doesn't work out, you will be able to move forward instead of being the same girl who I used to catch staring at her in Glee club and not because she was with Finn."

...

Rachel had tried very hard over the years not to brag anymore but she had to admit her thrown together concert had been a huge hit. The audience was glued to their chairs as everyone, from the people who worked on the production to some of the VIP's who attended, had stood in front of the group and sang. When the assembled began to disperse the only thing on their lips were the musical highlights and not the disappearing creative team or the random exchanging of paperwork. Now that it was down to only the inner circle Rachel needed to know why she had to step up and distract.

The boys seemed especially upset about something while Samantha just looked shell shocked. Figuring it was easier to both show support and maybe learn what was up, Rachel headed in Samantha's direction. When she got within earshot she heard everything she needed to hear to understand why things took a turn.

"Lawrence did what?" Brittany said with more anger in her voice then Rachel thought she had ever witnessed.

"I don't want to know. Do I?" Rachel chimed in with as she moved in next to where Brittany was standing.

"There is no point hiding it from either of you because I suspect you will both be dragged into this at some point." Samantha said placing her coat and bag on a chair near where Rachel's bag was already sitting. "He's suing the production for a myriad of reasons including ones related to both of your inclusion in the workshop."

Rachel now knew why Samantha looked so shell shocked. "Is he kidding? It's all documented. The union got involved. I wrote them a letter backing the claims made against him by the show. He was written a settlement check."

"All true. He's still suing and the kicker is he's named the production as well as me personally. The show's lawyers want me to find my own attorney so there isn't any conflict."

Brittany's anger shifted to confusion. "Why would he be suing you directly?"

When Rachel saw Samantha's reaction to the question it was immediately clear as to why and it was also immediately clear Samantha didn't want to hurt Brittany with the truth. Stepping up again, Rachel decided to be the one to say it for her. "He's going to claim you positioned Brittany into his job because you two are close."

Samantha simply nodded.

"That's ridiculous." Brittany said as the anger started to return. "Us getting to know each other had nothing to do with what my title was on the show. We are dating because we like each other."

Samantha took Brittany's hand. "It will all get worked out."

"You should call Quinn. This is what she does." Brittany said suddenly filed with ideas to help.

"It's not a bad idea." Rachel agreed.

"I need to think about it but thank you both for keeping things together while we all dealt with what happened. You very likely saved the day."

"It was all Rachel's doing." Brittany offered. "I only did exactly what she told me to do."

Rachel picked up her bag from the chair nearby. "It was nothing. I'm just glad we managed to provide enough smoke and mirrors to keep people off the real reason you all ducked away."

"Just know you both did incredible work both after the show but most especially during it. Thank you for helping me bring it all to life today."

"You're welcome." Both girls said back in near unison.

"I'm going to go grab my coat and head home. It's been a long day and I need a little vocal rest after singing so much. Call if you need anything." Rachel gave both women a short hug and then went about finding her coat so she could get home and absorb everything that had happened.

...

The advice Kurt had given her was compassionate and for that Quinn was grateful. He hadn't pushed her but he had honestly laid out for her the options. It was seldom that Quinn had people who listened to her as he had. The afternoon reminded her a tiny bit of her brief time seeing a therapist. Surprisingly Kurt showed her more support then the person her mother had agree to send Quinn to while she was in college.

Now in a cab uptown to drop him and then head over to Rachel's house so she could pack, Quinn was curious of one thing. "Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"How did you know this has been going on since school?"

His eyes seemed to sparkle and he smiled wide as if he was the smartest person alive. "That's easy. Prom night."

"What?"

"Let's see. It turned out Karofsky and Santana were both doing their best impersonations of Hollywood movie stars by bearding for one another. I was holding up the walls of the gym so I didn't freak Blaine out by asking him to dance and Rachel was singing. My big loveable lug of a step brother was the poster child for conflicted and you my fair-haired lovely were dancing with him."

"I'm not seeing the correlation, Kurt."

"If your confession couldn't be a dramatic reveal then let a boy weave a story instead."

She smiled at his playfulness even if the suspense was killing her. "Okay."

"So where was I? Oh right Rachel's singing. You and Finn turned and I saw you look at her. It wasn't anything especially intense or readable, except Rachel had told me about the fight you had a few weeks before in the auditorium."

"A look? You claim to have known because of a look."

"Not just any look Quinn. It was a look that lingered just the tiniest bit too long. A look void of jealousy which there should have been."

"What 'kind of look' was it, oh wise observer of human nature?" Quinn asked, putting some of her words in air quotes.

"Longing."

It was one simple word that he had stated perfectly. Quinn couldn't believe anyone had seen it.

The cab pulled over at his stop near the train stop on the upper west side and Kurt started to grab the handle to the door. "For the record. It's the same look I have been watching you send her way every time I have seen the two of you together. And for the record, a look like that means something."

Quinn let Kurt's words sink in as she leaned over and gave him as big of a hug as their seating in the cab allowed. "Thank you Kurt."

"You're welcome. Call me if you need to talk."

"I promise I'll call you soon."

"You better or I will come find you." Kurt said finally opening the door to the cab. "And Quinn…"

"Yes."

"I'm proud of you."

...

Alone in the space with Samantha, Brittany had collected up all her stuff and was ready to go. "Do you want to go to dinner?"

"I just want to go home and try to not think about it all."

It was remarkable how quickly a night that should have been about celebrating had turned so upsetting. Samantha looked more exhausted them Brittany had ever seen her and considering the recent reveal of Lawrence's lawsuit it dawned on Brittany that maybe it was best to give Samantha some space until things were resolved. Brittany started to go. "Well, I guess we'll talk later."

"Hey, Brittany, hold up. What's going on?"

"We should keep our distance. I don't want me to mess anything up for you."

"I'm not letting this ridiculous lawsuit screw this up. He's not going to screw this up."

"But Samantha…"

"No, I'm not giving him the satisfaction of thinking I did anything wrong here. Come over, we'll order dinner in, maybe watch a movie."

"You sure?" Brittany said trying to keep the optimism out of her voice.

"Completely sure." Samantha said throwing her bag over her shoulder and taking Brittany's hand as they left the room.

"You know, Rachel's right. You should call Quinn about the case."

"I need to think about it."

"Quinn likes you and it's what she does." Brittany said as they made the long walk to the elevator.

"We'll see."

...

Kurt stood on the subway platform waiting on his train. When he had left Astoria that morning he expected drama and angst but he had mistakenly thought it would be reserved for the workshop script. He couldn't believe he was heading home before three pm having heard Quinn Fabray finally admit she loved Rachel Berry. Okay, technically Quinn hadn't actually used the word 'love' but he knew baby steps were necessary. It was a huge deal to even confess the word 'feelings'. The entire reveal was a long time coming and it still had a long way to go. Obviously Quinn needed to unburden herself but she was a sensitive soul and he knew she couldn't be rushed. Sure, rushed was a relative term considering the seed for this was planted way back in high school but still.

It was comforting to know he hadn't been seeing things all these years and that Santana wasn't the only Cherrio who had used both Finn and Puck to deflect their true nature. In fact, it was pretty remarkable the similarities between the two old friends. It also explained a lot.

And although Quinn hadn't made a grand a statement about her identity or rushed in a cab to find Rachel and put it all on the line, Kurt knew it was, at the very least, only a matter of time before a confession of some kind crossed her lips.

**Author's Note: **This was a fun one to work out. A little epic in length but hopefully that's a happy thing for most of the readers. I have the next three chapters outlined and am happy to say another of the Glee cast of characters will be making a brief guest star appearance very soon to help, accidentally, put up a few mirrors to some people. Next chapter however will pick up essentially where this evening left off.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Santana finished bringing down her basket of clothes to throw in the washer. Walking around the stairs and back to her office nook she opened the small closet and tossed her whites into the stackable washer. Adding soap she set the dial, and started it.

Cleaning her clothes didn't really make the place look any more picked up but it kept Santana occupied as she waited for Quinn to arrive. She had already emptied the clean dishes from the dishwasher and re-ran it after filling it with the sink full of dirty ones. She had dusted and vacuumed and even managed to go through and toss her large pile of mostly junk mail. There was nothing left to do so she flipped open her laptop and decided to make sure none of the emails that she heard pinging on her smart phone were important.

Turned out most of it was material her staff needed her to sign off on and a thank you note from the Mayor about Thursday night. He didn't know it yet but he was going to owe her big on that one.

Not in the mood to do any work she found herself finally giving in and letting her mind drift to her dinner with Brittany. It had been amazing that despite the inner struggle Santana had throughout the meal, they had managed to slip right back into their easy way of being around each other. Certainly the past was there but not all of it was the bad stuff.

A light bulb went on for Santana as she replayed the night in her head. There were the memories, and the small talk, and even a few laughs but after finally making it back to her apartment, following a dysfunctional one-night stand, Santana had experienced a rather restless night sleep. Flashes of dreams invaded by a very happy Brittany assaulted Santana's mind. It was no wonder she had been antsy about Quinn's lack of decision-making. She was deflecting thoughts of Brittany.

During the flashes Santana remembered something else. While they were catching up on the more immediate life stuff, Brittany had mentioned that the show she was working on was having a presentation today. Santana had nearly forgotten. Pulling out her phone she opened the texting application.

_- I hope today went incredible. I'm sure your hard work was a huge hit. I'm proud of you. _

Santana stared at the screen debating the words. Shaking her head she said out-loud, "Stop being so ridiculous." Pushing the send button she then tossed her phone on the table and went to the kitchen to see what she might want for dinner. There was no point thinking she would hear anything back so better to stay busy.

...

The ride back to the apartment had been a quiet one but Brittany thought it was probably best that way. Samantha had been very proud of how things went and then the rug was pulled out from under her. It was a safe bet she needed time to think. This fact kept the silence from worrying Brittany.

Hearing a tiny chime come from inside her purse Brittany reached in and pulled out her phone to see who was leaving her a text message. Glancing at the display she felt a smile come to her lips. It was kind of Santana to remember about the presentation.

"Everything okay?" Samantha looked over and asked.

"Just a good friend letting me know they remembered about today and that they were sure it went great." Brittany replied aware she was avoiding pronouns.

"That it did." Samantha replied softly and then turned back to look out the window as the cab made it's way through traffic.

Brittany thought for a moment and then put together a reply.

_- The audience really seemed to enjoy it. Very nice compliments about my work, and Rachel was perfect. Thank you for remembering._

Pushing send Brittany then placed her purse back in the bag and tried to make her mind as silent as the back seat of the cab.

...

Having already packed up all her stuff Quinn needed to clear her head. It was sunset in New York and although the view was blocked by nearby buildings the earth's move from daytime to night still brought Quinn Fabray some of the comfort she needed. Letting her mind wander she took it in and tried to relax. It was an impossible task but one she needed to try before venturing to the east side and facing Santana.

Santana had extended her an olive branch. If only it had happened sooner, or if only Quinn hadn't taken Rachel up on her offer of housing, or if only she had never bothered to email Brittany in the first place. "The useless exercise of 'what if'", Quinn said aloud.

There were now only two options. She could follow Kurt's suggestion and do something about her feeling or do exactly what she had promised Rachel the other evening she would never do, and walk far away.

Of course there was a third option, but it was one she wasn't honestly sure she could pull off despite what she had said to Kurt. Quinn didn't want to act on her feelings and risk losing Rachel but she also didn't want to run away and lose the joy being around Rachel had brought her. However, keeping her secret, just that, a secret, seemed nearly impossible. It was shaky ground at best and she feared that given any strong jolt it all would crash in on top of her. At the end of the day the entire situation was a complete catch twenty-two.

...

Rachel was relieved to be home because she had tried to call Kurt from the cab but had gotten his voice mail. Her emotions were all over the map and she needed a chance to clear her own head but more then that she had hoped to run into Quinn.

Rachel knew providing moral support to the creative team over Lawrence's lawsuit was a futile exercise and probably a complicated one considering Jeremy's earlier hints of romantic interest. Quinn's quick getaway represented something Rachel knew she was capable of helping with especially because she felt responsible for it. How could she have missed that the plot twist was a potential landmine for Quinn's emotions?

Arriving back at the apartment she found the place empty but Quinn's clothes packed up into a couple bags on the sofa. It seemed Quinn was leaving and oddly enough Rachel felt her heart sink at the sight of her friend's stuff.

Deciding she needed to get into more comfortable clothes before continuing on her quest to locate Quinn, Rachel kicked off her heels and headed upstairs. Entering her bedroom she noticed a silhouetted figure against the darkening night sky. Quinn was home and standing by the end of the roof staring out at the city skyline.

...

With very little in the fridge Santana was limited to a salad or ordering in. Sick of the restaurants that delivered she decided on salad. Prepping a large enough portion to enjoy but also store for work the next day Santana then dished out some, grabbed herself a side of dressing, and got some cold water from the refrigerator.

Moving to the table she put down her dinner and started to eat. Her phone was where she had tossed it some twenty minutes before and certain there must be something to deal with she grabbed it.

Turning on the display she was surprised by what greeted her. Assuming the group would be out celebrating Santana hadn't really expected for Brittany to respond back. It was a pleasant surprise and a very sweet message.

Santana's heart skipped a little. Was it possible that luck, or fate, or stupid coincidence was intervening? Brittany hadn't mentioned leaving the city after the workshop was over so maybe there was still hope for reconciliation. As the thought crossed Santana's mind she scolded herself for even entertaining the possibility. However, just because she thought it foolish to consider, that didn't mean she couldn't be considerate and send Brittany a response.

_- I wouldn't expect any less. Congratulations. _

Hitting send Santana sat the phone back on the table with the display down. She then grabbed her salad and her water and took them over to the sofa to eat. Turning on the television she made sure the volume was loud enough to mask any alert signal the phone might make. Santana knew it was a sign of avoidance but she had enough on her plate with Quinn returning and she wasn't equipped to also be playing with fire.

...

Opening the sliding door Rachel walked out onto the roof as Quinn turned to her.

"What are you doing back so soon?" Quinn said with a strange tone to her voice.

"Why is your stuff all packed up?"

"I'm going back to Santana's"

Rachel moved to join Quinn where she stood. "I thought you hadn't decided?"

"Well I did." Quinn said turning her attention back to the city.

"When, between musical numbers this afternoon? Was I that bad?" Rachel teased trying to lighten the mood.

"No, it just sort of seemed the right time."

"You came out here to say goodbye to the view then?"

"Just needed to think."

Convinced something serious was going on Rachel thought it best to keep it light, especially if the show's baby reveal was the reason for Quinn's state. The tactic had worked in the past with Quinn so it felt a good safe bet. "Do you want to know a secret?"

"Um, sure."

"I like to come out here at night and imagine who lives in all the apartments. Like that one there, were you can sort of see the TV on," Rachel pointed. "That's where Al lives."

"Al? You give them names?"

"Sure, why not?"

"And who is Al?" Quinn asked seemingly playing along.

"He's normally up all night, every night, so he's a night owl and a writer of mystery novels."

"Maybe he's also a vampire?"

"Oh, I hadn't thought of that. Good one." A very long pause then fell between them, which for Rachel just amplified an unexplainable tension hanging in the air. "Quinn, talk to me."

"You were wonderful today Rachel."

"Thank you. I wasn't hunting for compliments."

"I know." Quinn said looking at Rachel for what felt like an eternity to the short brunette. "I was very moved by your performance."

If Rachel didn't know any better she would have thought she was blushing at the compliment. "Is that why you have to leave? I'm sorry I didn't think to tell you what happens in the second act."

"I'm glad I didn't know. It was far too beautiful a moment to spoil."

Feeling a bit startled by the growing intensity of the way her friend was looking at her Rachel took a step closer."Quinn?"

Quinn instantly turned back to the city. "I really should finish getting my stuff together and get out of your hair."

The blonde turned and started to leave. Rachel reached out and took her hand. "Hey." she said softly. "Quinn, whatever it is..."

Quinn stopped, exhaled, but didn't turn around. "Not tonight Rachel."

There was something in her tone that told Rachel that the subject was now dropped so she let Quinn's hand go. Following Quinn back to the living room Rachel watched as the blonde proceeded to collect her bags. Standing at the bottom of the stairs Rachel took it all in. "Well, if you need anything or if moving back with Santana turns out to be too much at once... Well, the sofa's yours."

"Thanks Rachel."

"You're welcome. Let's talk this week?" Rachel asked, suddenly afraid Quinn was going to say no for some reason.

"Sure. I'm in trial again starting tomorrow but yeah, this week, maybe Sunday when you get out of your show." Quinn offered with a huge smile and a disconnected tone of voice.

"Sounds good. We can do dinner here again."

"Good." Quinn said picking up her purse.

Rachel wanted to go and hug her good-bye but the alien Quinn from earlier in the day was back. "Keep your keys just in case."

"Okay." Quinn gave a little wave, moved to the door, smiled again in Rachel's direction, and left.

As the clicking of the auto-lock ended Rachel experienced emptiness to the apartment she didn't much like, and feelings that she didn't entirely understand.

...

Gabriel the night doorman helped Quinn take her bags out to the curb and hailed her a cab. She had tried to tell him she could handle it but the kindly, older, southerner wasn't having it. "My wife wouldn't let me back in the house if I told her that I allowed you to carry these to a car. You know you remind me of our niece Rebecca. She had beautiful blonde hair and a independent streak in her that was notorious. Yep, I see that in you. Very Rebecca."

"Notorious huh?" Quinn asked humoring him.

"Oh yes, she caused quite a stir back home. Brittany told me you're an attorney. Rebecca had wanted to study the law."

"Why didn't she?"

"It's a sad story. No place for sad stories on such a beautiful night." Gabriel said as he raised his whistle to his lips and blew on it.

In the blink of an eye a cab was in front of Quinn. Gabriel opened the car door like a gentleman and then helped the cab driver put her things in the trunk. Coming back around to the door Gabriel then leaned into the cab. "You have a safe rest of your night Ms. Fabray." Closing the door he then gave her a nod and headed back into the building to man his desk.

Quinn told the driver Santana's address and dug into her purse for her phone. She shot off a quick text to Kurt thanking him and telling him it meant a lot that he was respecting her need for time. It wasn't like she expected Kurt to step into the middle of this particular situation like he had with Santana but Quinn wanted to cover her bases.

Once the message was sent she returned her phone to her bag and tried to concentrate on what she would say if Santana did want to talk tonight instead of waiting.

...

They had enjoyed a casual evening of Chinese takeout and a British comedy Brittany didn't want to admit she didn't entirely understand the humor in. Curled up on the sofa they weren't that far into a second film when Samantha had fallen fast asleep. Brittany had made it about half way through it when sleep threatened to take her as well.

"Hey, I'm going to go home." Brittany whispered as she gently laid her hand on Samantha's shoulder.

Samantha yawned and then sat up slowly. "I'm so sorry Brittany. I guess the day caught up with me."

"It's alright I understand. My eyes are also beginning to droop."

"There is obviously stuff going on but I will call you tomorrow. Maybe we can get together?"

"I would like that but with everything involving this lawsuit, I know you're going to be very busy." Brittany said standing and collecting her coat and purse.

"Thanks but there won't be much for me to do but answer lots of questions. Let me walk you down."

"I can manage."

Samantha stood, leaned in, and kissed her softly. "I know. I still want to walk you down."

"In that case thank you." Brittany said returning the kiss.

...

Brittany was being unbelievably supportive and sweet about everything which made Samantha all the more angry about what was happening. The last person that deserved to be dragged into the drama of a washed up choreographer with anger management issues and a rumored substance abuse problem was Brittany.

They walked holding hands through the lobby of Samantha's building and out to the curb. Waving her hand Samantha got the attention of a yellow cab and when it pulled up Samantha opened the door.

The dancer smiled. "I know you keep telling me thank you for today, but I should be the one thanking you. It was an incredible experience."

Samantha dropped Brittany's hand and caressed her shoulder. "And it will be again. This thing with Lawrence is only a minor hiccup. The afternoon was a huge creative success, money will pour in, and we will be back in rehearsal soon enough."

Brittany leaned over and kissed Samantha. When she pulled away the blonde had a big smile on her face. "I believe you."

"You better." Samantha said smiling at the gorgeous smile before her. Reaching up she then brushed her thumb against Brittany's cheek. "Call me or text me and tell me you got home okay."

"I will." Brittany said as she climbed into the cab.

Shutting the door to the vehicle Samantha turned and watched it pull away. It was then a flicker of something caught her eye. Sitting in a dark sedan, parked up the block, was a man with a large camera pointed in Samantha's direction. Lawrence must have hired a private investigator to follow her and they had just given him exactly what the bastard wanted. Knowing the guy in the car was only doing what he was paid to do and having had many experiences with celebrity paparazzi in her early days Samantha knew that confronting the man was only asking for more trouble. Instead she raised her arm in the air and waved at him.

She then waited until she was back in her apartment to call the show's producer and let him know what had happened.

...

The cab ride across town went by pretty quickly. When Brittany realized she was only about two blocks away she pulled her phone out to text Samantha that she was home already. What she found when she turned her screen on was yet another text from a woman whose name also started with S.

Brittany thought about replying but then thought better of it. She was confused enough about what she was thinking and feeling without instigating too much contact with Santana. It was true they were different people now but she still couldn't separate the old feelings from the present situation and that could complicate her life. Instead, as the cab pulled up in front of the building, she finished a message to Samantha saying she got home okay.

Entering the building Brittany saw Gabriel at his desk as always. "Hello Gabriel."

"Hello Brittany." He said with his usual smile and his lovely southern accent. "I was sorry to see Ms. Fabray go. She seemed so nice and all you girls were always laughing with one another when I would see you come and go."

"Quinn left?"

"It looked like. She had a couple bags with her like she did when she arrived."

Brittany was surprised by the news as she entered the elevator. Before the doors closed she shouted to Gabriel what she always said to him. "Don't work too hard."

The old man smiled wide. It was the happiness the smile brought her that was on Brittany's mind when she opened the apartment door.

Taking off her shoes and hanging up her coat she went to throw her bag in her room as a freshly showered Rachel came down the stairs in pajamas humming something Brittany didn't recognize.

"You're home earlier then I expected." Rachel said as she went to heat up the teapot. "Can I make you a cup?"

"That would be great." Brittany yelled from the other room and then came back into the main living space. "Gabriel said Quinn moved out?"

"Yep."

"I knew she was considering it because Santana had called, but last she told me she hadn't decided anything."

Rachel shrugged. "That's what she told me last night."

"So what changed?" Brittany asked joining Rachel in the kitchen.

Placing two tea bags in cups Rachel then sat on a stool waiting for the water to boil. "I have no idea. She seemed out of sorts at the show today but there has to be more then that."

"Quinn and Santana are a lot alike which is why I would suggest you don't try and figure it out, which I know will kill you." Brittany offered with a laugh.

"Hey."

"Well it's true Rachel, you are like a dog with a bone some times and that hasn't changed with time."

The teapot started to whistle so Rachel hopped off the stool to pour the water. "I think I liked you better when you were less right all the time."

Brittany turned in a circle. "I can't help it. It's a gift."

Rachel walked over to Brittany and handed over the cup and then took a seat back on the stool. "How's Samantha holding up?'

"She doesn't realize that I can tell but she's worrying more about me then herself and she shouldn't. I will be just fine."

"Well, she knows you are going to be dragged into everything and at the beginning of your career here in New York that can be troublesome. The industry loves to talk."

"But my work should speak for itself."

"And it will but so will the gossip and innuendo. Until some other scandal hits the great white way this will be all the chatter at the liquid lunches around the Broadway box."

Brittany took a sip of her tea but not before blowing on it. "The cards will fall where they may and if it all works against me I will just go back to LA if I have too."

"Speaking of which, you know you can stay here as long as you want too. Right?"

"On one condition."

"And what's that?" Rachel said eyeing her.

"You start letting me pay you some rent."

"The place is mine outright there is no need."

Brittany placed her cup on the island. "You must have to pay building maintenance or taxes on it."

"It's not a lot."

"Doesn't matter. If I am staying then I am pitching in. I'm going to start looking for a job tomorrow and might even start going out on some auditions."

"I'll call my agent and have them meet with you."

Brittany shook her head. "You don't have to do that."

"I know I don't, but I want too."

Brittany leapt over to where Rachel was sitting. Taking the brunette's cup and then putting it down near the other one Brittany then pulled her friend into a big hug. "You are the best friend a gal could ask for."

"And you are the most adorable friend a girl could ask for." Rachel said hugging Brittany back with a laugh.

Brittany broke the hug and then gave Rachel a silly kiss on the nose. "I know. You are very lucky to know me."

Rachel got a giant smile on her face. "I sure am."

"Okay I am going to take my hot tea and get ready for bed. I am exhausted but great news, tomorrow we get to sleep in."

"I'm heading up soon myself. I'll try to be quiet picking up."

"Don't you worry about me." Brittany said dancing over to her bedroom. "Oh and Rachel…"

"Yes?"

"Today you were the most incredible thing I have ever seen on stage and you nailed every dance move perfectly."

"Only shows what a genius you were teaching me."

Brittany felt like she was floating on air after that compliment and no matter what Lawrence wanted to stir up, Rachel's words would remain a reminder of how she was completely qualified to be his replacement.

...

Quinn had hoped to make it back to the apartment before Santana got home but knew it wouldn't be the case. So when she opened the front door and saw her roommate sitting on the sofa watching the television she wasn't surprised. "You're home early."

Santana looked up and used the remote to turn off the TV. "I wanted to clean up the house a little. And don't worry we don't have to talk about everything that happened tonight if you don't want.

"Thanks", Quinn said placing her bags on the kitchen table and then going to the fridge to get a glass of water. She wasn't really thirsty but she didn't want to stand still too long and risk Santana changing her mind about talking. She also knew the angst she was feeling was written all over her face.

"Look I know you don't want to talk about what happened but are you okay?"

"Busted," Quinn thought as she turned away from Santana to take a long drink from the water glass. "Why wouldn't everything be okay?"

"Something seems off with you." Santana said standing and eyeing Quinn suspiciously.

"It was just a long day."

"Quinn, come on. I'm trying here. Give me something. This isn't just Quinn had a busy day at the law firm. What happened?"

The work excuse wasn't going to fly because Santana knew her too well. The truth was out of the question. This only left the presentation and a plausible excuse. "I was an invited guest at a workshop Rachel and Brittany had today. There was a baby twist in the second act I didn't see coming and it just got me thinking is all."

"Damn Berry for reopening that wound in the first place."

"It's not Rachel's fault." Quinn said a little too defensively.

"Like hell. Look I'm not exactly thrilled with you right now but no one is allowed to mess with my best friend. Say what you want but she messed with you by showing you and then giving you that picture."

"Santana, she really didn't. This is all my doing."

"If you say so." Santana said surprisingly retreating.

Walking back over to the bags after putting her empty glass in the sink Quinn then grabbed them and started towards the stairs. "I have court most of the day but when we both get home we can maybe sit down and talk."

"Sure." Santana nodded.

Making her way back to her bedroom Quinn didn't feel like unpacking. Instead she went into her bathroom and started to run hot water for a tub.

As much as she didn't really want to be alone with anymore of her thoughts Quinn knew she needed to figure some things out or before she knew it her behavior was going to give her away. She really wanted, no, she needed to make a friendship with Rachel Berry work.

...

As Brittany shut the door to her bedroom, Rachel took another sip of her tea. She had heard many wonderful comments about her work today but nothing would hold the kind of meaning as what Kurt, Quinn, and Brittany had said. Not even Samantha's admiration for Rachel's efforts could hold a candle to what her former Glee members had to say about it. Rachel was only sorry that something about the afternoon had caused Quinn such heartache.

Deciding she could just as easily finish her tea upstairs Rachel grabbed her cup, turned off the lights downstairs and headed to her room. Once there she thought about sitting outside but her hair was still damp and she didn't want to risk getting sick.

Instead, after placing her tea on the nightstand, she crawled into bed and broke out her computer tablet. Loading the music composition program she then started to record the melody that had been banging around earlier in her head.

Piano lessons had not only improved Rachel's ability to study her material and perform it but they also allowed her the means to work out the kinds of things that she sometimes found trapped in her brain. The words were often allowed to meet with actual melodies.

This was one of the few times the melody had turned up first. Quickly working her way through what felt like a chorus Rachel named the file and saved it. In what amounted to a strange game of word association Rachel found she was smiling at the file's name. She had, for some inexplicable reason, called it 'embrace'. Making a mental note that perhaps that was a clue to the words that had yet to emerge Rachel shut down the tablet and then placed it back on the nightstand.

Taking another long drink from the mug, she then switched off the bedside light, and pulled herself under the covers. As night moved towards sleep, the last thing on Rachel Berry's mind was the image of Quinn Fabray silhouetted against the city skyline on the rooftop.

**Author's Notes: **Thanks for the continued comments EVERYONE. I know I can't please you all. All I can say is you're either in for the ride or it's not your cup of tea and that's cool by me. I make no promises. I can only say the journey is one hell of a ride.

Some sections of this fic have included what I call "sit and talk" but this chapter especially, unfolded in my brain like it would if it was shot as a film. However I tried to give you a sense of the images without entirely forcing you to picture what I saw as it was being written. I really hope for some of you it unfolds cinematically as well.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

After the incident with the photographer Samantha knew she had to find herself representation against Lawrence's acquisitions. The idea of having someone on her side that she had grown to like as a person was appealing but there were also some strong downsides to talking to Quinn about representing her in court. First of all, if they lost it could put more strain on a group of friends who were already going through enough. The other reason was selfishly far more personal but as Quinn was the only attorney Samantha knew in New York she was as good a choice as any to ask some questions about her predicament.

Having called Quinn's office she learned the blonde was in court today and although it took some investigating, and a fair amount of trickery, Samantha eventually hunted Quinn down in a courtroom three blocks south of Canal Street. Quietly entering the room, as not to be a distraction, Samantha took a seat on an empty bench in the back.

She had been in quite a few courtrooms in her time but most of them had been as a child watching her father work. Later in life she had also experienced an American courtroom and it was an entirely different experience for a variety of reasons.

Today was a whole new perspective as she was only watching Quinn. She found the blonde to be polite but tenacious and organized but also able to improvise quickly when the other side was trying to throw her. All were very good qualities for an attorney to have and despite growing up around a very accomplished lawyer Samantha still found herself impressed with Brittany's friend.

After about an hour the judge adjourned for the day and informed both sides they would need to reconvene the same starting time tomorrow. The room cleared out quickly except for Quinn and her co-counsel. Samantha stayed in her seat until Quinn finally turned to leave.

"Samantha? Is that you?" Quinn said as she waved for her co-council to go on without her.

"Good afternoon."

The younger woman moved to the back of the courtroom where Samantha was standing. "What are you doing here?"

"I was hoping to run into you." Samantha offered casually.

"Me?"

"I'm looking to hire a lawyer."

"Why?" Quinn asked confused.

"Didn't Rachel tell you?"

"No, we didn't really chat. I moved back to my old place last night."

The news was unexpected but now wasn't the time to learn more about that development. "Well, the choreographer we fired is suing."

"That's terrible. But doesn't the show already have legal council on retainer."

"They do. I don't."

"Why would you need your own attorney?"

Samantha said nothing and just looked at Quinn, curious if she would figure it all out.

A look, that was a cross between angry and protective, emerged. "Let's go to my office an talk."

...

Leaving the big glass building in midtown Brittany smiled at the desk guard as she made her way onto the streets of New York. It had been surprising how quickly an early morning phone call had resulted in a mid-day appointment with Rachel's talent agent.

The meeting had gone well especially when it was revealed the kind of industry buzz Brittany was already garnering following the workshop presentation the day before. Rachel's agency had even offered her a contract to work with them at the end of the appointment. Brittany asked if she could think about it overnight and call them in the morning. It certainly caught them by surprise but Santana had taught her many years ago to always negotiate slowly. If Brittany's buzz was as good as they said, there was a chance they would be more eager to work harder on her behalf especially if she made them wait a little.

While walking to the subway Brittany pulled out her phone to check messages. Reading her missed calls log she made an excited squeal, which resulted in a woman walking next to her jumping. "Oh sorry." the blonde giggled.

A familiar name caused her to then race to listen to the message.

"Hey girl, it's your favorite diva! And don't go telling me Rachel's taken my title because if that's the case, when I am in the city next week, I will beat her to a pulp to win it back. You heard me right. Ms Mercedes is coming to the Big Apple and we need to talk about it as soon as possible. I have studio stuff the rest of the day and then some industry party tonight but I will call you tomorrow and you need to pick up the phone because there is important stuff we need to talk about. Okay, I love you Brit."

The sound of Mercedes' always-happy voice brought a giant smile to Brittany's face. This was amazing news; Mercedes was going to be in New York. Of course it was also incredibly frustrating that she had something she wanted to talk about and it would have to wait until tomorrow. It was always a given when Mercedes had news it was exciting.

Flipping to her text application Brittany whipped off a quick note back.

_- Mercedes you will always be my diva. Can't wait to hear how everything is going and how AMAZING you are coming here. We must have a little reunion with everyone. Talk to you tomorrow. Now go be fabulous._

Not ten seconds after she hit send a simple reply popped up.

_- I am always fabulous. Talk to you tomorrow_

Brittany laugh again and then tucked her phone back in her bag while pulling out her subway card. She needed to get home to change so she could meet Samantha for dinner.

...

"I still can't get over this apartment. It makes my place look like a cardboard box." Kurt Hummel said as he chopped the vegetables he had been instructed to chop.

"I asked you to move-in eons ago and you said no." Rachel said as she mixed up the dressing for their salads.

"A man does need his privacy."

Rachel laughed at her friend and then moved to the sink to wash the fork she was using. "So tell me what you thought of the show."

Kurt's eyes sparkled and Rachel knew what was coming. "The writer is hot."

"And has a boyfriend."

"And as I recall used to have a husband."

"Kurt." Rachel scolded as she dried the utensil and placed it back in a drawer.

"What?" He teased.

"I asked about the show."

"Well, the star was fantastic."

"Come on." Rachel begged.

"I think you know exactly what I have to say about it because I bet you would say the same."

"And what would that be?"

As if checking things off on an invisible list Kurt began to run down his clear and concise thoughts. "It needs a couple recasts, a better hurdle for the secondary couple, and some punching up of the script in act two. I would also either reduce or write out the maid."

Rachel grinned at him and then took away the cutting board to add his chopped veggies into the salad bowl.

"What?" Kurt said eager to hear how he did.

"I would say the same."

And then they both burst out laughing.

...

Samantha took a seat in a small law office, that although professional had touches in it that Samantha could tell were less law office and more Quinn's personal style.

"Can I get you anything?" Quinn asked as she closed her office door.

"I'm fine. Thanks."

Coming around her desk the blonde placed the envelope on the table in front of Samantha and took a seat as well. "So after skimming the complaint, are you sure you don't just want to go with the production's legal counsel? Even the elements that break you out don't represent a conflict of interest because the team moved on his dismissal, and Brittany's hiring, as a united front."

"They were the ones who advised me to get my own attorney which tells me they want to have a fall guy available in case they need one."

"Granted, I only glanced through it in the car but there would be no evidence to support that the firing was a conspiracy. He would have to prove he was dismissed due to your influence, and only your influence. They would also have to prove that said dismissal was in order to bring in his replacement. From what I know of the situation that wasn't the case."

"I don't think the boys would be on board with that strategy but the producers are new and their attorney's don't like to lose. Not to mention any bad publicity and there could be damage to the property. The director is the easiest one to have as the sacrificial lamb." Samantha said as a matter of information. Quinn might be used to working with corporations but nothing could prepare her for the kind of things that went on in the world of the entertainment business. It was as much about ego as it was about money and things like harassment lawsuits walked a very thin line between hostile work environment and any other day of the week.

"They all signed off on the firing?" Quinn asked opening a notebook.

"And in actuality, Jeremy initiated the firing after he and one of the stage managers witnessed some highly unprofessional behavior early on. All I did was have a hand in choosing his replacement. Brittany was someone already on site so she knew my artistic vision for the project and was actually someone Lawrence himself brought in to assist him. She was an easy fit once we all saw how well she worked with the company and how poorly he was working with the company."

Quinn nodded knowingly. "But she's now someone you're romantically involved with and it seems from the complaint Lawrence knows it."

"And last night I think he got photos?"

"What?"

"There was a guy in a dark sedan by my place taking pictures when Brittany left last night. It was very 'PG' but there was still enough romantic contact to make it clear we are involved."

"Whether or not there is now a romantic connection doesn't prove his firing was due to the relationship, especially with such thorough documentation of his erratic behavior."

"There might be something else you should know before you decide to take this on." Samantha said unsure she really wanted to let Quinn in on what she thought she should share.

"Samantha, client attorney privilege doesn't take effect until I sign on as your attorney so if you want to hold that until such time."

The response from Quinn was enough to know that if Samantha shared what she had to say the information would stay private whether or not privilege was in place. "No. I have to tell you. It might have baring on whether you want to take the case."

...

After putting it off for most of the day Santana picked up the phone. Her motives weren't entirely pure but it wasn't like she was acting inappropriately, she was merely asking for advice.

Who was she trying to kid? Santana knew she could handle the planned conversation with Quinn without any coaching but the fact was she wanted to her the voice of the person she thought best qualified to offer her some insight. Okay, maybe not the most qualified but qualified enough. Okay, maybe she wasn't looking for any insight but it made for a good reason to call.

On the second ring the other end picked up. "Santana?" A bright and cheery but slightly confused sounding Brittany said.

"Hi." Santana replied.

"Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine."

"Good."

"So, um, how's your day going?" Santana stumbled through asking.

"Great. How's yours?"

"Busy." Santana realized they had both stopped speaking and scrambled to get things back on track. "Look, if your busy I can call later."

"I'm not busy. Just walking back to the apartment from the train. You're the busy one."

Santana tried to push aside the number of times she had said the same thing to Brittany back when things started to unravel and sacrifices were made to still see one another as much as possible. "Right. Well, look, I was hoping you could give me a little pep talk. I'm sitting down with Quinn tonight to talk. I want to work it out with her but I also want her to hear me, and my temper can some times be a problem. You know?"

"I do." Brittany replied pointedly.

Santana frowned. "I guess you do."

"All I can say is try to listen and don't overreact."

"Easier said then done. I guess I wouldn't be so worried if she wasn't walking around this morning like she was the happiest woman in the world."

"Happy is a good thing." Brittany said her confusion returning.

"Not when last night she got back to the apartment and she was all dark and forlorn. Since we've known her, a 'Quinn one hundred and eighty degree shift' is usually a bad sign. Remember all those times in school when she felt her back was against the wall."

"Oh, you mean that kind of shift." Brittany replied having finally understanding.

"Yes. 'That' kind of shift."

"Oh no."

"Exactly. I just don't want to push her further and end up at square one again. You worked very hard to get me to see the light." Santana offered in a moment of pointed flirtation, which she instantly regretted and quickly tried to deflect. "Then Thursday night I get to deal with Berry."

It was the worse change of subject ever.

"What's Thursday night?" Brittany asked, having at least taken the bait.

"The Mayor was bringing his niece to the show and the after dinner with Berry but he can't go so I get to be the stand-in."

Santana thought she heard Brittany laugh. "That should be…"

"Exactly."

"I think my advice is the same for both things. Listen, think, and then speak. Look, I'm home and have to get ready, I have some place to be but call me tomorrow if you need to chat."

"Thanks Brittany."

"You're welcome. Have a nice night and good luck."

As Santana hung up the phone she was filled with confusion and jealousy. She had told herself a life as a single person, who keeps everyone at arms length and never again gets involved with anyone, was the way to live but then people started to point out that she was miserable. Brittany was now back in her life and she was as beautiful, and fun, and amazing as she had always been. The attraction was back full force.

Hell, Santana never got over the breakup to begin with but then there was the little matter of Brittany being obviously involved with someone else. It didn't take a mind reader to know that the blonde had tripped over the explanation of her evening plans. Brittany was never good at half-truths. She obviously had a date with probably the redhead from the charity event.

To top it all off Santana had to spend tonight delving into why she was so upset with Quinn for keeping everything from her without that conversation causing all the whirling thoughts and feelings she was dealing with as of late to surface. The phone call hadn't done much to help Santana with anything she was wrestling with but one step at a time, she supposed, one step at a time.

...

"So, do you still want to take the case?" Samantha asked

Quinn nodded. "I will have to run it past the partners but yes, I'll represent you. Nothing that you just said changes anything. We can work around it and perhaps even use it to our advantage because they won't expect the card to be played by our end."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"I guess going to the workshop yesterday will count as billable hours?" Samantha offered trying to lighten the mood a little, even if only a little.

"I guess it could." Quinn said with a weak smile. "After I run this by the partners we will get some papers drawn up for you to sign that breaks down fee structure, et cetera. Of course if you win we will go after him for attorney fees and I will explore avenues for a counter suit against him. His behavior was not only the cause of his dismissal but the need to dismiss put the production and it's finances, as well as your ability to line up work sooner rather then later, in jeopardy."

The blonde's mind was already formulating an argument and a counter argument. "I already feel much better."

"Thank you for the vote of confidence."

"It's well placed. Watching you in court today was a real pleasure. Reminded me of when I was young going with my father to see him work."

"I forgot you mentioned that."

"I think he would have liked we have become friends. He liked smart people." She thought she saw Quinn fight off a bout of shyness. Standing from her chair Samantha picked up her bag from the floor. " I have to get home and get changed. Brittany and I are having dinner tonight."

"Tell Brittany I said hello and I will call when I know what the partners have to say."

"Thank you again, Quinn."

"You're welcome."

...

"By the way Kurt, thank you for going to check on Quinn yesterday."

He knew the subject was bound to come up. Kurt didn't want to accuse Rachel of anything but he did want her to put her cards on the table. "Is that why we are really sitting down to lunch?" He asked lightheartedly.

"As you might recall I invited you here, today, for lunch before everything went down but I'm not going to lie and say I'm not curious as to whether you think she is okay. I feel responsible."

If only Rachel knew to what extent she was responsible but it wasn't Kurt's place to fill in that giant gap. "She's working through some things. Give her space. Support her if she asks for it. Keep being you."

Wiping her mouth with a napkin Rachel then placed it back down and nodded. "I know. It's just that my usual MO isn't normally so passive."

"I think this time it has to be."

"Kurt?"

Had he said too much or was this a sign of something else, Kurt wondered. He needed to tread carefully and let Rachel lead the conversation. "Yeah."

"I may have done something really stupid this morning."


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

"Rachel, what have you done?" Kurt scolded while trying to keep his own knowledge of Quinn's issues buried deep and therefore far away from his tone of voice. There was little chance Rachel was aware of things and he didn't want to give her a reason to get aware but he also learned a long time ago that the universe had to watch out when Rachel Berry got a bright idea.

"It's nothing bad. I just thought that maybe if I helped bridge a gap there was a chance I could help Quinn find some peace."

"Rachel?" Kurt felt his temper building the second he heard the word, bridge. Rachel might have simply done what Kurt did and talked to Santana which might have made Quinn's roommate feel ganged up on. Or it was something far more explosive and would tie into Rachel's current obsession, and slightly misguided reasoning behind Quinn's moodiness.

"I called Shelby and left a message."

It was the later and it wasn't good. "About?"

"Having Beth come visit me during her summer break."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Rachel."

"What?"

"Have you entirely lost your mind?"

"I don't think I have. I'll tell Shelby that Quinn is in New York. When I ran into them Shelby told me that Beth knows she's adopted and I would imagine at her age she must be curious about her real parents."

"Where does Quinn fit into all of this? You can't just spring it on her if Shelby agrees to this crazy scheme."

"I would never be like, ' Hey, Quinn we're having a dinner party at the house. Come over. Surprise, your daughter is joining is.' " Rachel responded defensively. "Jesus, Kurt I'm not an idiot."

"I'm not trying to imply you are but have you thought this through?"

"If Shelby agreed I would ask her to wait before she said anything to Beth so I could check with Quinn. Then if Quinn were interested we would see about Beth's interest. She deserves a say too."

At least his friend's plan was sensible. "You thought this through."

Rachel looked at Kurt, disappointed. "You sound surprised."

"I guess some of your past schemes are still singed in my brain which mean when I hear you say 'plan', I get nervous."

"And now? What do you think?"

"It's not the craziest thing you've thought up."

As Kurt was speaking Brittany entered the apartment. "What crazy thing is Rachel up to now?"

"Hey!" Rachel blurted out.

"Oh, someone is sensitive." Brittany laughed as she ran into the kitchen area and gave Rachel, who was seated on a stool, a huge back hug. "I can't thank you enough."

"What other scheme did I pull that deserves actual thanks?" Rachel said pretending to pout.

"They want to sign me."

"What?" Rachel screamed with joy breaking away from the back hug, leaping off her chair, and giving Brittany a big, proper, hug.

"I owe it all to you."

"I only made a phone call; that office wouldn't waste their time if they didn't think they could help you get work."

Kurt was overwhelmed by the girl power in the room. "Okay, will someone please let me in on what you two are squealing about?"

...

Sorting through her vast closet Samantha should have had an easier time finding something to wear for her dinner date with Brittany. She now wished she had taken Quinn's advice and got the cocktail dress she had seen the other day. Pulling out three things to choose from she was nervous for the first time in well over a year. It was a good sign though; because these were happy nerves.

While staring at her clothing choices Samantha's cell phone, which was on the dresser, rang. Walking over she picked up the phone, happy for the distraction. She didn't recognize the number but answered it anyway. "Hello?"

"Samantha, it's Quinn. I spoke to the firm. We are on board."

"That is wonderful news." Samantha said. "So what's next?"

"I'm in court the next two days and have a work thing tomorrow night. Can you do Thursday; say around dinnertime? We can eat after and talk about the case."

"I'm free."

"Great. Meet me at my office around six thirty. We will get the paperwork signed and then can figure out where to grab a bite."

"I know a great place near your office. I'll call and get reservations for say eight?"

"Sure. In the mean time I'll speed things up and file with the courts that we are representing you."

"Thanks Quinn."

"You're welcome. See you Thursday."

Samantha hung up the phone and then took a seat on the edge of the bed. With Quinn on her side at least she had someone she could trust working with her as the hard work began and it was going to be hard work.

Looking at the phone in her hand, Samantha considered making a call she hadn't made in years.

...

"But the news gets better!" Brittany said. "Mercedes is in town next week."

"What!" both Kurt and Rachel screamed in unison.

"Yep, she called me today. Left me a message though because I was in with the agency. I don't know the details but as soon as I do I will organize us a get together."

"Wow." Kurt said shaking his head.

Rachel started picking up the empty dishes from the island. "I can't wait to see her. It's been too long."

"I'm going to leave you two to your fun and get ready for my date with Samantha."

"Actually I have to get ready for work." Rachel realized glancing at the clock on the wall.

Kurt went over and gave Brittany a hug and then did the same with Rachel. "I will leave you two ladies to your preparations. Call me after you talk to Mercedes. And Rachel..."

"Yes, Kurt." Rachel said, complete with an eye roll.

"Proceed slowly."

"Yes, Kurt." Rachel then repeated softly.

She did mean it. There was no way she would torpedo Quinn's life or that of little Beth. All she wanted to do was help someone she cared about with whatever it was that was causing her such heartbreak lately. The only logical explanation was it had to be about the daughter Quinn gave up because any other reason would have been completely nuts.

...

Making his way along Central Park, Kurt contemplated Rachel's idea. If he was honest with himself he didn't entirely see a reunion with Beth as a bad idea. There was, however, a little matter of Kurt knowing the real reason Quinn had been so off lately. He wasn't so sure Quinn could handle trying to deal with her strong feelings for Rachel while tapping into her buried feelings about giving Beth away. He hoped that at this point it would be Shelby who wasn't ready to have Beth meet her biological mother and the whole idea could be shelved for a time when Quinn was better equipped to handle it.

...

Jumping in the car that the show sent for her every night, Rachel said a polite and friendly hello to her usual driver and then sat back to enjoy the short trip. Perhaps it was all the talk about Beth or maybe it had to do with the state Quinn had been in when she left the apartment the night before but Rachel pulled out her phone and decided to check in with the blonde.

As she waited for the call to be picked up Rachel found herself unusually nervous.

...

Quinn had finished her first comprehensive read through of the suit against Samantha and was just adding hand written notes into a notebook. It was such an old fashion exercise but there was sometimes something very comforting about putting pen to paper. It was a costly exercise these days, as most offices no longer carried steno pads and pens, but Quinn was a creature of habit.

This particular night she was using her habit of being an old fashion workaholic to avoid getting home too early. Although things had been civil the night before tonight was going to be the real deal with Santana and Quinn knew it wasn't going to be entirely polite. She deserved it but it was still going to be rough to hear everything put on the table considering how fragile her emotions had been lately.

Packing up her notepad, along with the rest of the details of Samantha's case, and turning off her office computer Quinn was ready to head home and face the music when her phone rang. Without looking she scooped it up from the table assuming it might be Santana checking to see if they were still on for tonight. "Hello."

"Hey Quinn, it's Rachel. How are things?"

That would teach her not to look to see who was calling. "Things are okay. How is your day going?"

"In a car on my way to theatre."

"It is about that time huh?"

"Yep. Look, I don't want to pry but I wanted to make sure things at home were good and I also wanted to make sure you were doing okay."

"Santana and I are talking tonight and I am doing just fine." Quinn answered forcing herself to put a smile on her face to keep her tone light and easy.

"I'm so glad to hear that. I know things with you and Santana will work out just fine but if you need to talk tonight or need a place to get away to think, well, you have a key."

Quinn was determined to stay positive and unemotional. She did her best impersonation of her old cheerleading self, fake smile, and overly polite tone included. Luckily the pacing she was doing in her office wasn't something anyone but her could see. It would have completely tipped Rachel off that she was faking it. "Means a lot that you're there Rachel."

"I am. You know, there." The brunette said with a hint of something that sounded like sadness in her tone.

It wasn't very fair to be acting this way with Rachel and Quinn knew it. Before her mind had a chance to pipe in, her heart did some talking for her. "So we are still on for Sunday at your place for dinner?"

"Of course."

"Great. So I'll plan on being there around the time you got home this past Sunday."

"Perfect. The cars pulling up at the theatre and there are some early birds looking for autographs. I'll see you Sunday."

"Yep, Sunday."

"Good luck tonight Quinn."

"Thanks Rachel. Good night."

"Night."

Quinn hung up the phone and slid back down into her desk chair. What was she thinking reconfirming a Sunday night dinner? What Quinn needed was space from Rachel not more opportunities to be spending time with her.

…

Rachel prepared to do what she did every night when there were people loitering about near the stage door wanting things signed, sign. Most of the people who turned up were autograph hounds who never wanted anything personalized. They made a living hanging out at stage doors, or near the cities movie locations and getting things autographed to turn around and sell. Most of the time Rachel was gracious to those people unless they got pushy towards actual fans that wanted just a moment of Rachel's time. Tonight there was only one of the 'regulars'; the other three hanging out were in their late teens or early twenties and were holding playbills from the show that earned Rachel her Tony nomination a few years before. After quickly signing something for the autograph hound Rachel approached the three 'kids' and said hello.

"Evening Ms. Berry." An athletic looking, and clearly gay, young, man with jet-black hair asked after being nudged by a tiny, stocky, equally dark haired girl next to him. "We don't want to bother you but were wondering if you would be willing to sign our playbills."

"Of course. Where did you come up with these?" Rachel said taking two of the books and a sharpie from them and signed.

The boy started to stutter out an answer when the tiny girl stepped up to take over. "What he's trying to say is we saw you before in the other show and so when we knew we were coming to the city for our school trip we all thought we would try to meet you and have you sign our old playbills for us."

"You really were amazing." The boy finally managed to say.

The third, a tall athletic blond girl whom, for some reason reminded Rachel of someone she knew very well, stood silently next to her friends holding her playbill and blushing every time Rachel would manage to make eye contact with her.

Rachel took the playbill the blonde girl was holding and signed it. "Are you three seeing the show tonight?"

"Prices were too steep for us and we didn't win the rush lottery tonight." The short girl said with a shrug. "Maybe the next time we are in town."

An idea, completely out of nowhere, formed in Rachel's head. "Hold on a second. Don't go anywhere." Rachel said ducking into the stage door.

Rachel waved at the door guard. "Is Company Management in yet?"

"Hey Rachel, yeah, I think they are at the box office dealing with a ticketing thing." The older Italian said looking up from his newspaper.

"Thanks."

Sticking her head back out she pointed at the three students. "Stay put." Rachel then went back inside. Grabbing a pen from the callboard she initialed the sign-in sheet so stage management knew she was in house. Pulling her phone from her bag she then called her company manager's cell as she made her way through the backstage into the theatre itself. The ushers were having their nightly meeting at the back of the orchestra. Rachel gave them all a big wave and a smile just as the show's manager picked up. "Hey, are my four emergency seats still available?"

"I was just about to release them for public sale. Do you need them?" The manager asked.

"Can I get three of them printed?"

"Sure."

"I'm heading to the front of house now." Rachel informed him as she made her way to the service door for the box office. A moment later the door opened and the show's kindly company manager handed over three tickets. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Instead of going all the way backstage and out the side stage door Rachel just pushed through the lobby doors back outside again but not before scooping up three playbills from the stack by the front. The autograph hound was gone but the three kids were still waiting where she left them. Holding the envelope, as well as the three playbills, behind her back Rachel approached the students. "I thought maybe this might be a better addition to your stack of memories."

Presenting the three playbills first, the kids smiled wide at her, including the shyest of the group who was still beat red and couldn't make eye contact with Rachel.

"Thank you Ms. Berry. That's so nice of you to take the time to get us these." The tiniest of them said sincerely.

"I'm not old enough for you to call me Ms. Berry. It's Rachel. And since I can't have you three have a playbill to a show you haven't seen, here are three tickets to be my guests at tonight's performance." Handing over the tickets Rachel stood enjoying the reaction.

"You're kidding." The young gay man said looking as if he won the lottery. He took the envelope offered to them and opened it. "Wait! These are in row F, in the center."

Rachel nodded. "They are."

"This is really kind of you." The most talkative of the group said.

"It's my pleasure. Just don't tell people I'm nice or anything. Wouldn't want to get a reputation. And make sure you enjoy yourselves."

"Oh my god, we will!" The young man said nudging both his friends.

"Well then, I will see you in there. I have to go get ready." Rachel smiled as she walked past the three of them very proud of what she had done to make a Broadway memory for three young fans.

Just as Rachel opened the stage door she heard a little voice. "Ms. Berry, I mean Rachel."

"Yes. Rachel said as she turned around and saw that the shiest of the three smiling wide with tiny tears running down her cheeks.

"Thank you."

The sight of the tall athletic blonde knocked the wind out of Rachel. Smiling back at the young girl the teen managed, for the first time, to hold Rachel's eye contact without looking away. This time it was Rachel that had to break the contact first. Giving them all a little wave Rachel went inside and made a slow but direct beeline up to her dressing room.

Shutting the door behind herself, Rachel managed to get as far as the sofa when tears started to fall. None of the kids looked like she and her friends at that age but there was something about them. The most startling comparison was the tall blonde.

There was something in the way that she couldn't say anything, the way in which she eventually had stepped up to offer her thanks, and the way in which she locked eyes with Rachel that was startlingly familiar. Quinn had immediately come to mind but what Rachel couldn't figure out was why was she now in her dressing room crying over the young student's honest reaction to Rachel's very simple gesture.

**Author's Notes: **Back to back updates. Now don't get spoiled everyone. I happened to get super inspired and decided not to make you wait for more. This won't be something I can make a habit of but consider it a special treat. It will probably be the weekend before you see chapter 46.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Since it was now well after nine, Santana wasn't sure if she was coming home to Quinn or not. It would be easy to say she had simply gotten busy at work but it wasn't entirely true. Santana spent much of the day second guessing what the evening's conversation would be like so by the time her day was supposed to be over she had gotten little of her work finished.

Santana really wanted to brush it under the rug and not bother talking through any of what happened but she knew she had too. Time had already helped mend some of the anger but if ever something similar happened again it could destroy their friendship for good because Santana would just use it against Quinn later.

When Santana opened the door to the apartment she found Quinn at the kitchen table pouring over paperwork and making notes like it was a decade earlier. The blonde's insistence on using pen and paper when she worked baffled Santana but it was distinctly Quinn. "Sorry I was late. Last minute press release had to be approved for the Mayor's transportation initiative."

"Well, you're home now."

"If you're busy with work…" Santana said feeling herself chickening out.

"No, we should get this out of the way. Otherwise we are both going to keep avoiding this."

"Until it bites us in the ass."

Quinn started to pack up her paperwork. "Exactly."

Santana put her coat and her bag on the chair in the living room and then made her way into the kitchen. Pouring herself a glass of water from the tap she then made her way to the sofa and took a seat. "Not sure there is much point in rehashing what happened."

"It does seem a little redundant." Quinn said as she placed her work into her bag and moved to the living room to join Santana on the sofa. "I am really sorry for the way it played out Santana."

"I know you are. "

"But I'm not entirely sorry for not saying anything."

"I kind of thought that might be the case. It's understandable that you had some things you might have wanted to work out but you have to understand, you blindsided me."

"It was selfish."

"But I once told you that I don't ever want to lose our friendship and I still mean it." Santana said carefully.

"Keeping you from knowing about Brittany was difficult but it was something I felt I needed to do, at least for a short while. When you two split it was like she broke up with both of us. I understand I can't compare your breakup with only losing a close friend but it's still what happened."

"I just wish you had told me."

"So you could start resenting me for spending time with her?"

Santana nodded her head. "You know I would have absolutely resented you for it but It might have hurt less."

"I get that."

Santana figured as long as they were talking she might as well put everything out of the table. "And all the time with Berry, you shut me out of that too. You could have told me that piece without letting me know Brittany was in town. Why?"

"I wanted to get to know her again without people over my shoulder."

Santana looked at Quinn with eyebrows raised. "Do you think that's wise, considering?"

...

Dinner had been incredible but neither of them had wanted to stay at the restaurant for dessert. Samantha had offered up the option of going back to her place and Brittany had thought it was a great idea.

After they both decided they weren't in the mood for a movie Brittany had found some music to listen to while Samantha had made them both a drink. Walking into her living room, drinks in hand, Samantha found Brittany studying a painting on one of the far walls. It was a piece that Samantha was very attached to. "A friend painted it."

Brittany kept her eyes on the painting. "It's very lovely."

"What do you like about it?"

"Although you can't really see the woman's face, she is painted with such attention to detail, such passion. It's very clear the artist is in love with the subject."

Samantha immediately wished she hadn't said a word. Standing there she found she was admiring it as if she was seeing it for the first time. It had always been easier to see the work as the dare it had been and not the emotions that were lurking underneath when it was painted. Brittany had been right; the artist had been in love with her subject and her subject had been in love with the artists. Lost a little in the past Samantha hadn't heard Brittany speak.

"Samantha, are you okay?"

Jolted back to the present Samantha looked over at Brittany. "Sorry, yes. What did you say?"

"I said the woman looks a little like you."

"That's because it is."

"Oh, and you said a friend painted it?"

"You have a keen eye for art." Samantha said, part compliment and part confirmation. Suddenly realizing she was still holding both glasses Samantha moved over to Brittany and then handed one over as she kissed her softly on the lips.

When the kiss was over Brittany took a long sip from her drink and then placed it on a coaster that was on a nearby table.

"You're shaking again." Samantha said suddenly wishing they hadn't brought things back to her apartment. She didn't want Brittany to feel pressured.

"It's just, it's been a while."

"Oh", Escaped Samantha's lips as she immediately understood the implication.

"It's not like I've been alone all this time but I mostly poured myself into my work."

"Brittany, it's okay…"

Before Samantha could finish speaking Brittany had managed to close the gap between them, take and put the glass down that Samantha had been drinking from, and then pull her into her arms. Kissing one another, gently at first and then more deeply, the nervousness seemed to slowly fall away for both of them and Samantha led Brittany to her bedroom.

When they entered the room Brittany grew bold. Upon reaching the edge of the bed the blonde lowered them both down on it. Not a word passed between them as she then took control of the situation kissing Samantha passionately.

Being drawn in, Samantha felt the world fall away as their clothed bodies began to fully press against one another. Reaching up Samantha began to unzip the back of Brittany's dress. The kisses grew more intense just as Brittany pushed back and stood. Completing the unzipping, Brittany's dress then easily fell to the floor and piled at her feet. She stood there a moment, barely clothed, and looked down at Samantha. The redhead felt her heart pounding, and her body on fire as a gentle hand reached down in a silent offer to help her up.

Taking the help, Samantha rose and stood next to Brittany feeling suddenly very overdressed. Brittany walked behind Samantha while letting a hand run up one arm, along her neck, to then grasp the zipper on Samantha's dress. Drawing it down very slowly Brittany then leaned in from behind and softly kissed the side of Samantha's neck. As the clothes Samantha was wearing pooled at her feet desire took over. Spinning to face Brittany, Samantha kissed her hard on the lips. Within seconds their tongues were dancing with one another and their bodies were scrambling for the bed.

...

Rachel made her way back to her dressing room after thanking the stage manager for his help leading her off stage. It was his job, but no matter what, Rachel made sure to thank him each and every performance. When the world around her was pitch black it was that one tiny flashlight that was the difference between finding her way or remaining lost until the curtain went down and the work lights went on.

Sitting in her make-up chair in her bathrobe and staring at herself in the mirror Rachel was lost in thought. Claire had even managed to hand over a hot cup of tea without Rachel even noticing she had done it. Reaching for her lip liner Rachel nearly knocked the cup to the ground. Thankfully her reflexes were fast enough to avoid a mess.

"Rachel, are you okay?" Claire asked hanging up the costume Rachel wore for the end of the first act.

Rachel kept to her task at hand and continued reapplying her lipstick and liner. "I'm not so sure tonight."

"You've seemed distracted since you arrived at the theatre."

"I met some students outside before the show and they just reminded me of my friends and I when we were that age."

"Please don't tell me a mid-life crisis can happen this soon in life. I thought I had until I was in my fifties to worry about such things."

Rachel laughed gently. "It's not a mid-life crisis. I suppose just a little melancholy."

"Okay, this show can be difficult enough for you every night without you going all introspective on yourself."

"Can't seem to help it."

"Well, maybe we can figure it out. What part of it was melancholy?

"It wasn't at all."

"Now you are making absolutely no sense." Claire said pulling out Rachel's act two opening outfit and beginning to lay it out for her to get into.

"They were sweet."

"Okay, how does a group of 'sweet' students make you all weird?"

Rachel stood up from her chair and moved over to where Claire was laying out her costume. Starting to get dressed she took a minute to think about her dresser's question. "Each one of them was the essence of people I know. One was very brassy and sharp, one was proud but a little bit timid, and the third one, who you would think had everything going for her, was really shy. They just affected me."

Claire came around behind Rachel and started to zip up the back of her costume. "People really admire your talent Rachel and when they meet you they usually want you to know how much your art effects them."

"It was more then that."

Claire laughed and then tapped Rachel on the shoulder letting her know she could turn around so Claire could work on tying the front of the costume. "You really need to get out more. Socialize with people and date."

"Why would you say that?" Rachel said surprised and maybe even a little defensive.

"Because you are living inside this theatre bubble all the time and now students at the stage door are starting to cause you to get all introspective."

"I suppose you're right." Rachel said not entirely buying into her dresser's logic.

"I am. Now finish your tea. I am going to run down and throw your first act stuff with the laundry." Claire said as she picked up the small basket and left the dressing room.

Rachel knew it was more then just some silly emotional crisis. Something about what she was feeling was causing a little mystery and she was determined to figure out what it was that had her all out of sorts.

…

Quinn decided to answer Santana's question with a question. "Considering what?"

"Considering you've been fighting yourself over certain things for more then a decade now."

"So what?"

"I refuse to standby and watch you get hurt."

"What is it about you? You are always insisting that I need you to save me from myself." Quinn said with equal parts frustration and gratefulness.

"It's what best friends are for, keeping you out of the deep end."

"I've got it under control this time."

"Q, having seen that photo on your phone… I'm not so sure." Santana shrugged.

Quinn had expected the discussion about what happened to be entirely focused on Santana's anger over the reveal and not to be something that was turned around on her. Her only option was to try and turn it back again. "Does that mean I get to bring up that with Brittany back in the picture you might be heading for the deep end as well?"

"Don't change the subject."

"I'm not, the subject was supposed to be our friendship."

Santana looked at the ceiling and took a deep breath. Looking back at Quinn, she stared intently. "I think we are both heading for an iceberg and something tells me neither of us want to try and avoid it."

"You've loved Brittany a long time and things weren't exactly mutual when you split." Quinn said desperate to keep the conversation focused elsewhere.

"We're different then we once were. She's finally incredibly happy with her life while I'm over here going through the motions. There's no point in trying to re-live the past."

Quinn felt immediately bad for Santana because she knew how happy Brittany was becoming with Samantha. "But you still love her, don't you?"

"I believe there is room for only one true love."

The response would have been almost shocking if Quinn hadn't known her friend so well. "Look at you. Santana Lopez, hopeless romantic."

"Merely hopeless, Quinn. But at least I'm not alone."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Quinn asked feeling the spotlight turning back in her direction.

"It means I would bet money your attraction to Berry has already resurfaced which is why you came into this house last night like your world was closing in on you. Living under her roof couldn't have been easy."

"You're being ridiculous." Quinn responded, completely unconvincingly.

Santana's eyes looked at Quinn sharply. "Am I? You might recall I was the one who you leaned when it all finally came into focus for you. I'm the one who tried to stop your wedding because I knew the 'asshat' you married wasn't the kind of life you wanted. I'm the one who flew to Indianapolis to give you a shoulder to cry on when the marriage dissolved. You might be able to keep secrets from me, Q; but I'm the one person who will always know when you are keeping something secret."

The words were like a giant mirror being pushed in front of her but Quinn didn't really want to delve that deep into anything in her life tonight. "I'm working through it."

"Why would you want to do something as stupid as that?" Santana asked in a way that bordered on encouragement.

"I could say the same thing to you." Quinn said trying to use her skills to once again divert things.

"I'm working through it too." Santana answered defensively.

"By running around New York with every attractive woman in the city but never more then once."

"Hey!"

"Santana, we both know I don't judge you but I do worry about you. It's no way to live."

"It's better then getting my heart broken or risking losing people I love. I screw things up Quinn. We both know it."

The words stung some. Quinn nodded and then pulled Santana into a tight hug on the sofa. "No more big secrets okay?"

"Okay." Santana agreed, tightening the embrace and then pulling away. "Promise if you need to talk you will come to me even if it's about Berry."

"Only if you do the same."

"Agreed. We must be getting older because there was a hell of a lot less tears this go round."

Quinn smiled at her oldest friend and then nudged her with her shoulder. "Must be."

...

Naked and wrapped around one another, the past and the present started to sneak back to the front of Brittany's mind. She didn't regret having slept with Samantha. It had been an amazing time with someone she had very strong feelings for and it had been something that was a long time coming. The problem was there was no denying that in the stillness Santana was creeping into Brittany's thoughts. How was it she could let thoughts of Santana screw up such an amazing night?

"Come on, talk to me. What are you thinking?" Samantha inquired, not moving from using Brittany's chest as a pillow or stopping from caressing her arm.

Brittany didn't want to take away from the blissfulness so she lied. "Nothing. Everything is wonderful."

"No, it's not because your body is starting to tense up."

"Aren't we perceptive?" Brittany answered with a smile.

Sitting up Samantha looked into her eyes. "Talk to me."

Brushing a strand of hair from Samantha's face, Brittany returned the eye contact. "It's pretty easy to figure out."

"Just because I know what it is doesn't mean that talking about it won't make it better for you."

Brittany couldn't believe how incredibly kind and loving Samantha was with her. If she knew it was Santana haunting her how in the world could she remain so calm about it? "I'm not sure how fair that would be. There are just so many emotions swimming around right now and they're not all bad ones either." Brittany said as she gave Samantha another lingering, wicked, look and then kissed her gently.

Slowly, Samantha broke away from the kiss to lie down next to Brittany propping herself up with the pillows. "I know, but I also know you have a big heart. I can see there's a lot going on for you and that's okay."

"I shouldn't be messing this up with my old baggage."

"You aren't messing anything up." Samantha said scooping Brittany up into her arms. "We are going to continue to take this one day at a time. Eyes open. Okay?"

"I don't want to hurt you."

"We've talked about this. I'm a big girl Brittany."

"I still don't want to hurt you."

"Let me worry about myself. In the mean time I want to hold you in my arms and enjoy what this is."

"Me too." Brittany said as she lazily ran her hand along the length of one of Samantha's bare arms.

...

Sitting in the back of her hired car, on it's way to the apartment Rachel found she was having a hard time keeping her wits about her.

It had been during the curtain call that she had caught sight of the three students standing, applauding, and beaming. Rachel could see nothing but there big smiles as she looked out during her bow. Having brought such joy to them made Rachel feel very proud. Running into them at the stage door after the show though was when the puzzle pieces finally slid into place.

Having forgotten to take down a small birthday gift to the head of the wardrobe department Rachel had left the theatre much later then she normally would have. Being it was a weeknight the line for people wanting autographs wasn't normally that large to begin with; so when she emerged Rachel wasn't surprised to see very few people. Of the people waiting she was happy that some were the three students.

After signing for everyone else she made her way over to the three of them. "Did you enjoy yourselves?"

"It was incredible." The tiny girl said, still smiling as wide as she had been doing in the theatre.

"It's not much but we wanted to thank you for your kindness to us earlier." The young man said as he nudged the tall blonde girl who was holding a simple bouquet of flowers.

The tall blonde handed over the bouquet as she smiled at Rachel and then slowly broke eye contact, blushing.

In that moment it was like a hammer had struck Rachel. She signed there show programs, posed with them for a picture and wished them well but all the while Rachel's mind was in overdrive.

Now sitting in the car Rachel knew she had been incredibly foolish the entire evening. The tears, the strange sense of melancholy, and most of all the certainty that the blonde student was some emotional manifestation of Quinn; there was no way that the look of romantic affection that crossed over the face of that young woman was something that Rachel had, or would ever, witness coming from Quinn. Looking down at the flowers they had given her Rachel decided that not all young Broadway fans were the nostalgic embodiment of the McKinley High Glee Club and not all tall blondes were Quinn Fabray.

What Rachel couldn't quite grasp was why she hadn't figured out sooner why she had been so unable to lock eyes with the young woman earlier in the evening when she entered the theatre. Where was this coming from?

…

Somehow, even after the late night talk with Santana, Quinn had still managed to get some sleep. As her alarm went off she rolled over and considered hitting snooze. Wanting to hit the gym before heading to court today she decided against it.

Laying there it took all of a minute for the previous night's chat to come to the front of her brain. She had appreciated Santana's uncharacteristically upbeat advice but, like Kurt's, there was no way Quinn was going to make any kind of romantic move in Rachel's direction. She was better off becoming close friends with the brunette and better off with Rachel having no idea the feelings Quinn was keeping buried. A reveal like that would make being friends impossible for both of them.

...

Dawn coming through the blinds started to stir Samantha from a sound sleep, that and the aroma of coffee coming from the pot in the kitchen. As her senses started to awaken she realized the soft smooth pillow her head was resting on was moving and a smile came to her face.

Life was getting complicated but Samantha was curled up in bed with someone who was beautiful, caring, and who made her laugh; so complications be damned.

Managing to gently remove herself from Brittany, without waking the sound sleeper, she put on a bathrobe. Before going to the kitchen to pour them both some coffee Samantha took in the sight of the blonde's peacefulness and it only managed to reinforce the desire to further forget logic and just take the ride. Samantha felt she knew how things might turn out in the end but for now she was going to take the same advice she gave Brittany and just enjoy it a day at a time.

...

Santana found herself once again awake before her alarm and decided there was, as usual, no point in going back to bed. The sun was just starting to rise over the city and she was already dressed and ready to start her day. At least one huge stress was out of the way having happily resolved things with Quinn the night before.

The talk didn't entirely prove to be without complications however as Quinn was trying to encourage Santana to reach out to Brittany. It was a typical Quinn move, and Santana ought to know because she had taught it to her. By focusing on Santana's love life Quinn could avoid her own romantic feelings for a certain vertically challenged Broadway star.

And if Quinn could distract herself with Santana's complicated life then Santana could do the same. Determined to see Quinn not get hurt in all this Santana wasn't entirely certain that it wasn't too late.

...

Awakening with a start, Rachel gave herself a second to get her bearings before lying back down on her pillows and staring at the ceiling. Her mind and her heart were racing. She couldn't remember the last time her dreams had pulled her from a sound sleep. More annoying, she couldn't recall what had caused her suddenly alert state. It was a common issue with Rachel. No matter how hard she tried the dreams she had while sleeping always eluded her.

Her old therapists had told her that it wasn't entirely unusual for people to not remember even the most vivid of dreams. It was something that had always frustrated Rachel about her mind. One of her dad's told her it was because she was always dreaming so big when she was awake that her sleeping dreams weren't as important.

Lying there on her bed, watching out the doors to the roof as the sun came up, Rachel was certain that whatever had woken her was very important. She just wasn't sure how or why.

**Author's Notes:** Yet another chapter that just poured out.

I know one of the larger developments in this chapter isn't going to sit well with many of my readers but all I can say is what I have said many times before… the story is going where the story is telling me it needs to go. However don't assume you know what the plan is just because of where the story is right now or because you don't think the story is where you would like it to be.

In other news: Rachel's chapter involvement was completely unplanned, just like the stage door section was in the last chapter, but because of those events Rachel needed to have some closure or perhaps some eye opening – and it seems boy did she ever get some of that. I'm guessing the next chapter will not appear until the end of the weekend so I how you enjoy this one in the mean time.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

It had been a pretty remarkable forty-eight hours and nothing could taint it, not even the lawsuit. Sure Brittany was probably going to be dragged into it but for the time being she was going to exist 'in the happy'.

Things with Samantha were progressing very nicely. Following Santana, Brittany had very few romantic entanglements and the ones she did have were complete disasters. Samantha was a wonderful change of pace because it was a blossoming relationship with someone who considered Brittany in the equation. The comfort she felt with Samantha was helping open Brittany's romantic confidence like never before.

It wasn't just her romantic confidence that was gaining momentum Mercedes had finally reached her late the previous night and had not only given Brittany the details of her time in New York but had also offered her a job. It seemed her old friend was doing a few daytime talk shows to help promote the album release and the label wanted the live performances of the debut single to feel like the music video. Mercedes was also being added as an opening act to a giant summer stadium tour and they need work on six numbers. Brittany didn't even think before telling Mercedes she was on board.

After hearing the news Samantha had insisted they celebrate. Brittany wanted simple so they had ordered takeout and ignored a movie they started watching after finding each other far more interesting. Brittany grinned devilishly at the thought of how they had spent the evening.

So while dating an amazing woman, living in an amazing apartment, spending time with amazing friends, Brittany would now add going back into a dance studio to create some amazing moves for Mercedes to her list of 'happy'.

On the downside Samantha had a working dinner planned with Quinn regarding the lawsuit so unlike the last two nights Brittany would be flying solo. Rachel had a show and Kurt had to work so Brittany had gone to the local Indian restaurant to grab takeout.

Upon arriving at the apartment Brittany almost turned right around.

"You have got to be kidding!" Rachel yelled into her phone as she slammed a cupboard door shut.

...

"I have had one of the roughest weeks in forever. Now your telling me after all I've gone out of my way to do for the show they won't allow me the out I want in the contract? I don't care. They can place my name under the title in small print. I realize with the lawsuit pending I might not need it. No, I still want it in there. I won't lose that role. Fine. Yes, I know the agencies position. I'll call you tomorrow with my answer." It was a good thing Rachel really liked her phone or it would be hurling across her apartment about now. Setting it instead on the counter she put her hands to her face and screamed into them.

"Rachel, what's wrong?" Brittany, who Rachel hadn't seen come in, asked from the doorway of the apartment.

"Contract renegotiation. The show won't agree to the four week out for when the workshop gets a full production. It's either I stay through the New Year with no outs, or nothing."

"Why won't they give it?" Brittany asked as she moved to the fridge and put the bag she was carrying inside.

"They say too many people do their holiday theatre buying early. They don't want people calling to demand refunds if I'm no longer with the show."

"I thought shows don't refund."

"If a performer is over the title at the time of purchase and are out of the show for any reason then they refund."

"So suggest they only announce you staying a little at a time."

Feeling defeated Rachel went into the living room and took a seat on the sofa. "We did. The answer was still no."

"What does your agency say?"

"Re-sign. New shows don't open in the summer. In the currently running shows none of the roles I would be right for are coming due for a change and they have little faith with the lawsuit that we will go forward with anything until next year anyway so they would rather I work."

Brittany looked at Rachel concerned and followed her into the living room, joining her on the sofa. "That sounds like thoughtful advice but you're still upset."

"I don't want to miss doing our show and I don't think I can take another seven months of being miserable where I am."

...

Brittany had enough of watching Rachel feeling obligated to everyone else but herself. She had the perfect solution. "You turn down the extension, leave the show in May as planned, and enjoy your summer. I'll pay rent so you have some cash coming in. And then you can do the show whenever this dark cloud of a lawsuit lifts."

"I can't ask you to do that."

"You aren't asking. I'm insisting." Brittany said reaching over and taking Rachel's hand. "You've been doing so much to help me since I got here. It's my turn to return the favor."

"You need to be focusing on getting your career going in New York not worrying about rent that I don't need you to give me. The apartment is paid for."

Brittany smiled. "I'm focused. Mercedes called me back and part of her news was she wants to hire me to choreographer her New York talk show gigs and some numbers for the tour she's attached to this summer."

Rachel bounced on the sofa, squeezed Brittany's hand, and then pulled the blonde into a big hug. "What? Brittany this is amazing news. Why didn't you say anything?"

"Cause I just found out last night and we are focusing on you." Brittany said breaking the hug and gently grabbing both of Rachel's shoulders. "So, it's settled. You leave the show when your contracts up and I start paying you something to stay here."

"We'll talk more about this tonight when I get home from work or some time tomorrow since I'll be home late." Rachel replied tapping Brittany's hands with hers and then standing up.

"Late?"

"Tonight the mayor and his niece are at the show and then dinner after."

Brittany didn't want to be the bearer of bad news but she knew after the day Rachel was having it was the kind thing to do. Rachel didn't need that kind of surprise when she got to the restaurant. "Didn't Santana call you?"

"Why would Santana call me?"

"She's bringing the Mayor's niece."

"What?" Rachel said looking like she could either cry or throw something heavy. "Wait, why was she calling you?"

"It was nothing. She wanted some advice on handling the Quinn situation."

Rachel looked at Brittany suspiciously but was nice enough not to say anything she appeared to be thinking. "So why is Santana going?"

"The Mayor had some political thing so he roped Santana in. I'm sure it will be fine."

Rachel moved to the stairs her eyebrows raised. "Really? It's the show but it's also dinner. That means small talk with Santana and a sixteen year old. Shoot me now."

"If you ask me, I'll go along." It had come out of Brittany's mouth before she had even thought it through.

"I couldn't ask you."

"But I will." Brittany restated.

"Would you?"

Brittany nodded slowly. "Yes."

Rachel ran from her place by the stairs and pulled Brittany into an even bigger hug then on the sofa. "Oh, my god. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."

It was the least Brittany could do after everything her roommate had done for her. She would consider it a good step towards making friends with Santana again and with all three of them at dinner together everyone would have a buffer. Although something told Brittany she was going to be doing all the buffering. "You're welcome."

"My car will be here in twenty minutes. You can ride with me."

The Indian food that was now in the fridge would have to wait. It was instead time to figure out what to wear. "Let me just get changed."

...

Going through the paperwork was pretty painless. What wasn't painless was the never-ending parade of visitors who dropped in for reasons that ranged from, welcoming Samantha's business to the firm from a partner whom Quinn had yet to meet, to a legal secretary who claimed to have gone to the wrong conference room. It appeared that bringing on a client who was a former Hollywood actress was the most excitement Quinn's coworkers had enjoyed in a while. Samantha was very gracious to each and every visitor and even posed for a couple pictures. Despite the interruptions they still managed to get to the restaurant a half hour early. It was there that Samantha's celebrity actually proved helpful as they were immediately shown to their table.

"Quinn, I can't thank you enough for taking this on", the redhead said as she sat down at the table.

"I'm happy to do it. I'm only sorry you needed me at all."

"Knowing I have someone I trust… well, it helps."

Most of their time together Quinn had witnessed Samantha being very upbeat and thoughtful. From her demeanor the last two times they crossed paths it was obvious the lawsuit was taking its toll. " I've got a call into the show's attorneys so we can compare notes before this thing gets before a judge. I had one of our firm researchers start pulling similar cases where disputes of this nature were at issue. And they are still digging out the stuff from what we discussed at our first meeting."

"I could call the attorney from then and ask."

"No, let us handle it. Less chance of anyone getting word of what we are looking into."

Samantha nodded. "That makes sense."

"Can I get you ladies something to drink to start?" The waiter asked as he reached the table.

Samantha turned to him eagerly. "Ketel up, gently dirty."

"Olives?"

"Please."

The waiter turned to Quinn. "And for you miss?"

"Make it two." Quinn said figuring why not. It was a working dinner not court. Better to keep things slightly social if it would help Samantha relax some.

"Wonderful." The waiter said as he left to get them their drinks.

"Samantha, I wanted to apologize for the gawkers today while we were signing stuff. I've only been there a short time but I have never seen the firm act that way."

"They were fine. It doesn't happen very often anymore so it never bugs me when it does."

"How did you manage any time for yourself in those days?" Quinn asked out of curiosity.

"The quick answer is I didn't. There were a couple restaurants in LA that were out of the way enough to avoid the fanfare both from staff and patrons. At the height of the show's popularity though, from the moment I left my house in the morning until I got home at night, I was under a microscope."

"So, no privacy when you were out in public?" Quinn asked.

Samantha smiled. "I did have one special place."

Quinn suddenly felt like she was prying. "You don't have to share."

"It's okay, they're good memories. I used to hide out at the library." Samantha said laughing at the reveal like she was remembering a punch line to a joke.

Quinn laughed, not because of Samantha's laughter but because the location was quite genius. "Smart. Back then no one would ever think to bug someone while they were at the library."

"Exactly. I suppose the only other option would have been church but since I'm an atheist that would have seemed wrong." They both laughed at her tiny joke and then Samantha continued explaining. "I went there a great deal when I first got to LA to read or to do research for roles. After I got the show it dawned on me I never once got bothered. I would go there at least once a week, depending on my shooting schedule, and read or do some writing. My quiet time there was a huge help to may sanity and I suddenly realized acting wasn't as interesting as dissecting the words and the meaning behind them."

"You should use it some day in something you direct or maybe write yourself."

Samantha smiled and shook her head. "It's an awfully romanticized image for the fast paced LA scene."

"I think that's why I like it so much."

"Quinn, you've been holding out on me."

"How so?"

"I think there is an artist in there somewhere." Samantha offered looking at Quinn intently.

"Not anymore, but I am an avid reader."

"Your drinks ladies." The waiter said as he reached the table.

"Thank you." They both said as the each helped take their glass from him.

"Are you ready to order?"

"We haven't had a chance to look over the menu yet." Samantha responded with a smile, which made the waiter blush.

"Take your time. I'll be back." He said as he turned to leave and nearly crashed into another waiter on the floor.

Both women laughed again as they each picked up their menus to see what there was to choose from.

…

Finally arriving at the theatre Santana was counting down the hours until she could be home in bed. The car ride to the theatre had at least been quiet because the Mayor's niece was glued to her smart phone the entire ride uptown. Santana thought she heard her say two words the whole night so far, 'hi' and 'cool'.

Walking into the main lobby though the teen's entire posture changed. Her phone was turned off and went back into her bag. Her eyes lit up and when the word 'cool' came out of her lips this time it was with an entirely different tone.

When they made the turn out of the lobby and into the actual theatre space the Mayor's niece seemed to be floating on air. Suddenly the 'popular' girl façade dropped away and she was the happiest theatre geek in the world. Santana recognized the reaction immediately as the same one she would catch in Berry's eyes when they were all in school together. She would deny it if anyone asked but Santana had to admit she was pretty impressed with how Rachel had made her dreams come true.

As the usher moved them closer and closer to the stage the Mayor's niece seemed to vibrate with excitement. Her head was whipping around taking in every detail of the grandiose theatre space. When they finally stopped four rows from the stage the teen turned to Santana. "We're sitting here?"

"Seems like it."

"I have the coolest uncle in the world."

The usher handed them each a Playbill. "You are the center of this row. Just match the number on the tickets to the number on the chairs."

Two very well dressed gentleman on the aisle stopped speaking to one another long enough to stand and allow them to pass. Going first Santana had to admit she was getting a little excited as well. She hadn't set foot in a theatre since before she and Brittany had split. Although seeing Berry on stage meant lots of potential emotional baggage popping up, especially if she used Quinn's recent experience with the show as an example. However, the reviews of the show were superb and if Berry was anything like she was in school there would be talent on the stage.

"Thanks for taking me Ms. Lopez." Santana heard from behind her as she moved within only a few chairs of where they would be sitting.

Turning to the teenager Santana had intended on correcting her but instead froze. What was Brittany doing, at this theatre, on this night, moving into their row?

Brittany tapped the teenager on the shoulder. "I've known her a long time and I'll bet you'll do better calling her Santana."

"Who are you?", the teen asked.

"A friend of Santana's and Rachel's. I'm seeing the show and joining you guys for dinner afterwards."

"Cool." The teen said as she moved towards Santana and then turned back to the blonde. "Which seat is yours?"

"Seems I am right next to you." Brittany said with a smile.

"We should switch so you and Santana can chat if you want too. Just not during the show cause I want to watch it, not hear grown-ups talk."

"Is that okay? Brittany asked looking at Santana.

Finally adjusting to the circumstances Santana nodded and smiled. "Cool."

It had been lame humor, which Brittany wouldn't have gotten, but it helped Santana immensely. She needed to break the ice because she was about to endure Berry in a Broadway show, sitting in seats that were known for being uncomfortable and very close together, while sharing an armrest with Brittany. Taking her seat Santana kept her eyes forward. "It's a nice surprise."

"Thought it might help you and Rachel keep things civil tonight."

"Thank you." Santana said finally turning to look at the blonde.

"You're welcome."


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

Having ordered dinner , Samantha prepared herself for the interrogation she knew Quinn would have to conduct. The blonde had pulled out a small notebook and pen and the questions began.

"So these are just standard questions so I can get the background as you see it. Who hired Lawrence?" Quinn began, flipping open the notebook.

"The boys had suggested him. He and I met over dinner. I liked his ideas for the project and since he had a strong referral from the people who wrote the show I went with it.

"And the firing?"

"We all talked it over with management and we all agreed it wasn't working out."

"Why wasn't it working out?"

Samantha took a moment to form her words so she didn't forget anything. "Erratic behavior. He was abusive to the cast. Would leave rehearsal early and on one occasion, while he was supposed to be teaching a dance, he seemed to instead be creating it on the spot."

"When did the erratic behavior start?"

"Almost immediately." Samantha said taking a drink from her glass.

"What's the timeline of how it escalated?"

"It started first with what could best be described as bullying of Rachel. It escalated from there. By the end of his first week we were at the end of our rope."

"Was there a reason Rachel was his biggest target?"

Samantha shook her head still curious as to why Lawrence had been so unjustly abusive to the show's lead. "Rachel would even say she's not the most gifted dancer so it took longer for her but his temper didn't match the learning curve. The stage manager's rehearsal report the first day they worked together said his behavior seemed to have an air of payback to it.

Quinn seemed interested and began to write more. "Had they worked together before?"

"When it started to get worse I asked Rachel that very question. She said no."

"The origin of this animosity might be worth exploring." Quinn offered as she scribbled something else down.

"Or it might have been as simple as a bad temper or the rumored drug use. The show's writers know Lawrence better then I do especially anything that might be of a personal nature."

Quinn took a sip from her martini and then continued with her questions. "Anyone witness him using?"

"Not that I know of but there was talk among some of the dancers who have worked for him before. Even his allies were sick of him by the time we dismissed him so once he was gone there was no holding back the talk. And for the record the gossip had no baring on his firing, his behavior was the only factor in that decision."

"I'll look into his life and see what shakes out. How did you decide on bringing Brittany on?" Quinn asked turning the page in her book.

Again Samantha wanted to be thorough. There had been plenty of reasons outside of what eventually developed between them for Brittany to be a perfect choice and she wanted each and every one of those reasons on the record. "She has a strong resume from her work in LA. She already knew the project and was working very hard to bridge things between Lawrence's temper and the needs of the show. On more then one occasion, before we dismissed him, Brittany ran rehearsals that he stormed out of. And, in all honesty, the producers thought she would be cheaper then searching for a New York name to take over. We were on a time and money crunch. Firing Lawrence was adding a week or more to our schedule so this was easier then starting from scratch. If she did well, wonderful, and if her work didn't elevate the show we could always dump her moving forward. It's harsh but that was the motivation."

"Getting that on the record will defuse his claim of favoritism. It will help when we add corroborating statements from the rest of the team."

"All those piece are well documented with our settlement to his union."

"Good. So the rest of the production team is already on record with the same reasoning?"

Samantha nodded. "Yes, we had to offer that kind of detailed reasoning because Brittany was yet in the New York union so to be allowed to take over we had to show she was qualified."

"Perfect."

The waiter came by the table and gave them their salads. After offering them some ground pepper he then left them to their talk.

Quinn put her notebook back in her bag. "Enough work for now how is Brittany?"

Samantha knew she was smiling.

"I take from that look she's good."

"She's fantastic."

"Fantastic, huh?". Quinn said with a grin of her own.

Samantha wasn't the kind of woman to blush easily but she was anyway. "Yes."

Quinn's eyes stayed on Samantha. "I see."

Picking up her fork, Samantha raised an eyebrow, and got very interested in her salad.

Quinn burst out laughing.

. . .

Santana was so screwed. She was going to be useless at the after dinner. They were part way through the first act and as much as she wanted to concentrate on the plot her mind was occupied elsewhere. Having Brittany so close to her in a darkened theatre she realized was going to be difficult but this was almost madness. If only the Mayor's niece hadn't offered to switch seats. More then once Santana had to stop herself from putting her left hand on the armrest, which was occupied by Brittany. In the open moments of the show Santana had done so accidentally and found she was resting atop Brittany's hand. Quickly correcting the mistake her hands were now safely in her own lap. Hopefully once Berry got on stage there would be something to keep her mind occupied otherwise by the end of the evening she was going to need quite a large glass of something with alcohol in it.

...

Quinn was glad to see things were happily progressing between her old friend and the director but knew that no matter how much evidence supported Brittany's hiring the personal relationship did complicate things legally. As the food they ordered was placed in front of them Quinn decided to leave her notebook put away. The questions were about to take a very personal turn and it seemed kinder to ask them without scribbling down Samantha's responses. "So, this is going to feel like prying..."

"But you have to ask the questions?" Samantha said filling in the blank.

"Unfortunately yes. If this goes to trial both you and Brittany will have to be comfortable with this line of questioning."

"I understand."

"Okay." Quinn said and then took a sip from her drink as much to prepare herself as to give Samantha a second. "What is the nature of your relationship?"

"We are dating."

"Are you sleeping with one another?"

"We are."

Quinn couldn't help but feel bad and paused.

"Quinn, I understand. Keep going with your questions."

"When did that start?"

Samantha gave a look that told Quinn she was trying to keep a sense of humor about such an intrusion. "Within the last, say, seventy two hours'. Have to keep some of my personal life 'personal' at least until our second round of drinks."

Quinn somehow managed a smile. "At what point did the relationship evolve from work into something more?"

"I would say the night of the charity event was the turning point despite everything else that happened."

"I'm glad things are going so well for the both of you."

"Thank you." Samantha replied and then took a sip of her drink. "At every turn she surprises me in the most amazing ways."

"It looks good on you. It's just too bad this will be interfering with some of that."

"I know but I have to just hope it works out."

"Will you tell her?" Quinn asked out of her own concern for Brittany.

Samantha looked up from her salad. "About what we talked about?"

"Yes." Quinn answered honestly as she picked up her fork.

Samantha nodded while starting to cut her steak. "The short answer is yes. I just wish it were under less forced circumstances that I was sharing that chapter of my life with her."

"It can be frustrating being backed into a corner when you aren't ready for it." The words had come out without Quinn even thinking about them.

"That's very true." Samantha replied looking up from her meal. "From your tone, you have some personal experience in that too?"

"I do." Quinn said as she took yet another sip of her drink. As of late people who knew her, almost as well as she knew herself, were the ones pointing out Quinn's issues and trying to solve them for her. Looking at the redhead, Quinn debated whether she might find new perspective from someone not as invested in Quinn's past. Pulling the olive from her glass, Quinn wondered if there was a way to ask without tipping her hand completely. If she tipped her hand Quinn didn't really want Brittany involved and certainly it wasn't fair to ask Samantha to keep Quinn's secret.

"Enough work and talk about how Brittany and I are doing. It's your turn counselor, how are things back at your place?" Samantha asked taking a bite from her steak.

...

Berry deserved the applause she was getting because not only had she blown the roof off the theatre with her final song of the act but also her performance managed to eventually keep Santana's mind off the woman sitting next to her. That was until the house lights came up and the Mayor's niece left them alone as she went T-shirt hunting. Not wanting to be rude or awkward Santana turned to her ex. "Are you enjoying the show?"

"Absolutely. It's so unbelievable that her performance is so solid every time."

"Rachel, always was a professional even when she was a pain in the ass."

Brittany smiled.

"What?" Santana asked suddenly paranoid.

"Nothing."

"No, you are giving me that look."

"What look?"

"That one. The one on your face."

Brittany's looked turned to a laugh. "You called her Rachel. In all the years we have known one another I have heard that maybe a half dozen times and just now was one of them. It's nice."

"What is?" Santana asked confused by Brittany's sense of nostalgia.

"That you called her that while paying her such a nice compliment. Okay, the pain in the ass thing wasn't nice, but the professional part was."

"I try my best."

"It's one of the things I miss."

Santana's heart pounded as a question formed that she was almost afraid to ask. "What is?"

"Those moments where you don't try to be tough. When you actually recognize and acknowledge the good stuff. And when you try to cover up the fact you were crying at the theatre." Brittany teased, giving a look that dared Santana to try and deny it.

Of course she couldn't deny it because she had been moved to tears by the act one finale. "She's very good in a role that is well suited for her."

Brittany laughed again at the non-denial. "I would agree."

There was a brief hesitation as Santana's mind and heart wrestled with what she wanted to say next. In the end, her mind won out. "So why are you here alone tonight?"

"Samantha had a business dinner." Brittany said matter-of-factly.

Santana knew Brittany very well. Such a direct response confirmed the woman, Samantha, was more then just a casual person in Brittany's life. The two women were seriously dating. Santana was happy for Brittany but she was now even more jealous then before.

...

"Back at my place? Things are slowly getting back to normal." Quinn said hesitantly while putting the pick with the remaining olive back in the glass.

"That's good. I know Brittany was concerned but also had high hopes after your roommate called while we were all shopping."

"It was sweet of Brittany to worry but it was all my own doing and it seems to have all worked out."

"Your doing but also some horribly mistimed coincidences."

"True. Have you and Brittany enjoyed your auction prize yet?" Quinn said as she started to enjoy her meal.

"Not yet. Now that things have calmed down a little, which of course is relative, we will do it soon. I want to make sure it's a night when Rachel feels up to going out to dinner after. You should talk to Rachel about getting you in the same night and the four of us can enjoy a girls night after the performance."

"I don't know. Will see." Quinn said as she glanced away from Samantha.

There it was again. The same feeling Samantha had gotten the day they were shopping together. "Did I step in something there? I'm sorry if I did."

"No, not at all."

Samantha gently persisted. "It seemed a sore subject."

"Nope."

"Oh, okay." Samantha said going back to her steak for another bite.

The two sat in silence for a long time enjoying their meals and their drinks. Samantha had gotten to the bottom of her glass just as Quinn had done the same. Quinn cleared her throat, which caused Samantha to look up from her plate. A conflicted look was on Quinn's face and Samantha was suddenly worried there had been one element of the lawsuit Quinn had neglected to bring up. She waited for another complication to arise.

"Can we forget about the lawyer, client thing and just enjoy the rest of the evening?" Quinn asked.

The question surprised Samantha after the look she had seen from Quinn but it was a pleasant surprise. "Sure."

"Good."

"Another round then."

Quinn nodded. "I think a second round would be a very good idea."

Samantha waved down their waiter and asked him to get them more drinks. The young man cleared the empty glasses and promised to be back with more. They sat again in silence for a few more moments until Samantha caught Quinn staring. "Do I have food in my teeth?" Samantha asked smiling.

"No."

There was some kind of inner struggle going on within the blonde and Samantha, despite her observation skills wasn't sure if she should sit quietly or say something. Tapping into her days seeing a therapist Samantha decided to sit quietly and wait for Quinn to speak. It was only a brief standoff.

"Samantha… oh, never mind." Quinn started and then tried to backpedal.

"Go on Quinn. What is it?"

"How are you so incredibly brave when it comes to things with Brittany?"

The question might have seemed as intrusive as some of her questions for the case if Samantha wasn't convinced the reason for the question had everything to do with Quinn and nothing to do with Samantha's relationship with her old friend. "I don't see it as bravery. It's like we spoke about at the boutique; I've done stuck. At this point in my life I'm not going to be afraid of getting hurt by something that may never happen and I sure as hell refuse to miss out on something amazing because of it." Quinn didn't say anything she only stared at Samantha so the redhead continued. "Had I lived in fear of our working relationship, or her baggage, or my baggage, Brittany and I wouldn't be having an amazing time together right now. I am as certain of my decision to take a risk with Brittany as she was buying that dress. That's not bravery, it's embracing life."

The waiter took that moment to return to the table with both of their drinks, distracting Samantha from the conversation. Placing them on the table he then quickly left without saying a word. When Samantha glanced back in Quinn's direction the reason for the young man's quick escape was obvious. Quinn was brushing away silent tears. Samantha reached across, gently took the hand that was still resting on the table, and the spoke softly. "You're in love with someone and it's complicated."

Quinn was posed and controlled as she nodded slowly.

Samantha didn't want to seem insensitive but she also wanted the blonde to know that whatever was going on, and Samantha had a pretty good idea as to what it might be, the world wasn't coming to an end. Releasing the blonde's hand, Samantha picked up her glass and took a sip. Looking back over at Quinn she smiled. "It's a good thing we ordered another drink."

Quinn mirrored Samantha's action and took a sip from her glass and then set it down. "It's personal."

"And if you feel like talking about it then it will stay between us."

"I can't ask you to keep anything from Brittany."

"Unless you're about to confess you are in love with her, there is nothing that is about to be said that has to leave this table."

"I don't even know where to begin." The blonde said suddenly looking tired.

"How about start at the beginning?"

...

As the second act started Santana had been determined to not grow distracted by Brittany and instead focus on the show. Keeping her hands in her lap she had been doing very well until about half way through. In a rather dramatic section for Berry's character, Santana could see out of the corner of her eyes Brittany unsuccessfully holding back tears. Santana found herself about to join her but for reasons that had more to do with the image of seeing Brittany cry then the show.

It was foolish but it was a move that Santana knew would bring Brittany as much comfort as it would bring Santana heartache. Reaching over Santana placed her hand on top of Brittany's. It took only a moment for Brittany to turn her hand and acknowledge the gesture of comfort by clasping hands with Santana. The two ex's held hands until the curtain call.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49.

"Not sure there is enough vodka in this place to start at the beginning." Quinn confessed picking her glass for a taste.

"So it's complicated but than most relationships are." Samantha said finishing what was left on her plate and then pushing it aside. It was time for the game of twenty questions to be flipped on Quinn but for much different reasons. "Is there someone else in the picture?"

"No."

"Would it complicate work?"

"No, it's nothing to do with work." Quinn said twisting the glass in her hand.

"From your reaction I'm going to assume these are deep feelings?"

Quinn was completely within herself. "Yes."

"Are the feelings mutual?"

"There's not a chance."

"How do you know?" Samantha said as she slowly walked them to the confession she was waiting to hear Quinn make.

"I just do."

"So the issue is rejection? This was what you meant the other day by understanding being stuck?" Samantha asked, playing up Quinn's earlier life confession. "So where does the feeling pushed into a corner come from? I assume the two are connected."

"People thinking I should get it out of the way immediately so I can move on."

"Do you want to move on?"

Quinn looked up from the glass. "What do you mean?"

"Keeping things as a possibility you don't have to deal with rejection but you also won't have to deal with happiness either. If, say the feelings were mutual, it would mean you would have to be happy."

"I want to be happy." Quinn said defensively.

"I'm not saying you don't but perhaps complications that you aren't ready to deal with might apply." Samantha said knowing she was walking a fine line with what she believed was going on. "Look at what's happening with Brittany and I right now, just because steps forward are being made it doesn't mean there aren't still land mines."

Quinn nodded silently her walls coming down a little.

Samantha let the comment sit a moment and then asked. "So there might be landmines?"

"All kinds of them."

...

After the show, Claire had escorted them into the theatre. While the Mayor's niece got a small tour Brittany and Santana decided to hangout in Rachel's dressing room. Just like during Brittany's first visit Rachel's photo collection had proven to be the item of interest. In no time at all Santana had the framed high school photo in her hand, staring at it like she was expecting it to talk back at her.

Brittany took a seat in Rachel's make-up hair and remained silently watching her ex take a walk down memory lane. The evening had been filled with those moments already and Brittany wasn't entirely sure how she was holding up.

The handhold during the show's second act had begun as such a comfort but had quickly turned into a huge conflict for the blonde. She wanted, no needed, to let go but she found she couldn't. Brittany had hoped Santana might rescue them by releasing her but she didn't. Sitting there in the dark, knees touching, holding hands; it was a good thing Rachel was wearing a microphone because otherwise Brittany never would have heard the star over the pounding in her chest. It was time to create some boundaries or she was asking for trouble.

Santana jolted Brittany out of her thoughts by turning to her and speaking. "I can't believe Rachel has this out. We look so young."

Brittany couldn't disagree. "We were."

"And everyone actually looks happy."

"We were that too."

"Were we though?" Santana asked putting the picture back where it came from.

The door inside Rachel's dressing room, which led to her private bathroom, opened. The Broadway star walked out giving Brittany a quick look of concern and then she turned her attention to the entire room. "I don't know about the both of you but I was incredibly happy. High school marked an important time in my development as an artist."

"And look at us all now." Santana replied sarcastically.

"How very true. It's exciting to see everyone finding their way. Isn't it?" Rachel responded directly to Santana.

The look that flashed between the two old rivals made Brittany very confused but she kept quiet.

"It sure is." Santana said plastering on a fake smile.

Rachel picked up her purse from the floor and grabbed her coat from a hanger on her door. "So I'm ready when you guys are."

"Let's go." Brittany said standing up. Taking a deep breath she hoped that having a teenager at dinner might be the perfect buffer that all three of them, it seemed, now needed to get through the evening in one piece.

...

"What kind of landmines?" The redhead asked.

It was getting hard to get any real advice by dodging most of the topic at hand. Quinn still didn't feel ready to reveal it was Rachel but she had to at least inch closer. "For starters it's a woman."

"I see. Is this new ground for you?"

"I have an ex husband."

"That doesn't answer my question Quinn."

She respected the directors no nonsense approach but as much as she wanted to open up about everything she instead froze up. This relative stranger wasn't allowing Quinn to duck any honest feelings and it was incredibly scary.

Quinn's silence apparently didn't deter Samantha cause she continued on. "In many ways we are very similar Quinn and not just because of what you just said."

"From what you told us, I can't imagine reminding you, of you."

"Why not?" Samantha asked surprised.

"You were on your way onto the fast track in Hollywood and then walked away from everything in your life people told you mattered."

"And you didn't."

Quinn shrugged. "My dysfunctional marriage hardly compares."

"Tell that to the percentage of people who remain in dysfunctional marriages because society tells them it's wrong of them to break the whole 'til death do us part' vow." Samantha said taking a drink from her glass. The two of them let Samantha's comment sit for a moment and then the redhead calmly continued with the drink still in her hand. "When I was your age I had the same professional drive, the same loyalty to my friends, the same desire to experience life and I am probably completely overstepping here but since we are on our second martini, what the hell, I was also in love with a close friend. I know you Quinn because I have been you." Samantha took a second sip probably to give Quinn time to let the words marinate.

Quinn couldn't speak right away so she followed Samantha by removing one of the olives from her glass and eating it. Return the pick back in the glass she then washed the olive down with some of her martini. "How did it turn out?"

Samantha put down her glass, brushed her hair away from her own face, and looked at Quinn. "We had a passionate love affair which continued until about six months before she moved to Los Angeles and I stayed in New York."

"The woman you told us about?"

"Yes."

"Passionate love affairs don't just end because someone wants to move." Quinn heard herself saying without thinking how intrusive the comment to be but Samantha didn't blink answering.

"No, they do not."

The two of them sat at the table for a short time lost in thought until Samantha excused herself to use the restroom.

...

When they met back up with the Mayor's niece Rachel realized it would be a tight squeeze in her car over to the restaurant. It was within walking distance but with the stage door autograph hounds it gave Rachel some privacy to be driven. It was decided that Rachel and her super fan would ride over, giving them a chance to chat, and Brittany and Santana would walk.

Turning onto Eighth Avenue, Brittany felt her purse vibrating and knew it was her phone. Ignoring it she let it go to voicemail. She suspected who it was and one moment with Samantha, while in the presence of Santana, was enough for one month. Brittany would just duck away for a moment and return the call when they got to the restaurant.

...

On her way back to the restroom Samantha took her phone out to give Brittany a call. She ended up a little disappointed when she got her voice mail. Of course she left a message and then continued to the table.

Quinn turned to her when she arrived back. "I'm really sorry if I overstepped before Samantha."

Taking a seat Samantha smiled. "You didn't at all Quinn. It was a very insightful comment because people don't just break up over geography."

"How did you know you could risk it?"

"When we got together you mean?"

"Yes." Quinn said in a tone that craved an answer.

"I didn't. I simply couldn't remain quiet anymore but it wasn't easy." Samantha said keeping careful eyes on Quinn. "It was a different time socially and politically in this country and she had never been with another woman. However, for a brief period I was the happiest I have ever been."

Quinn nodded. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Telling me all that."

Samantha reached across the table for the second time that evening and rested her hand on Quinn's. "No one else can make these kind of decisions for you Quinn. The big things in life have to be your own. All the advice in the world won't give you the perfect solution. Stand still or take a chance. These have to be your decisions to make. I can only tell you, for me, to have stayed silent, I would have missed out on a great deal of living."

Quinn reached over with her other hand and laid it over Samantha's. The tears from earlier in the evening returned and the two new friends just let them.

…

The amount of theatre talk between Rachel and the Mayor's niece was at least allowing Santana to enjoy her drink without having to participate in the conversation. An hour into their dinner and the only other thing she had managed to do was try very hard to avoid making constant eye contact with Brittany. Santana couldn't help it. She hadn't seen her ex in years and she couldn't deny she was still drawn to the blonde. After one especially long moment between them Brittany excused herself from the table to make a phone call. Santana felt bad she had chased Brittany away to probably call her new girlfriend but she couldn't help it and it seemed neither could she.

"Santana?" Rachel had said trying to get her attention.

"What?" Santana replied shifting her focus.

The Mayor's niece put down her soda. "So how do you guys all know each other?"

"You couldn't have just answered." Santana snapped at Rachel and then turned to her bosses relative. "We went to high school together."

"We were all in Glee club together." Rachel added.

The kid grinned. "You mean like my show choir?"

"Exactly."

"Cool." The teen said turning back to Santana. "So you guys were all friends?"

Before Santana had a chance to field that complicated question her phone rang. She raised a finger indicating she would be right back with them and then picked it up to answer.

…

The restaurant wasn't very big so Brittany had gone outside to make her call. She wasn't outside for more than the time it took to pull her phone from her purse and it started to rain. Darting under the neighboring awning she hit the speed dial for Samantha.

…

Sitting there Samantha gave Quinn a chance to absorb not only their talk but also a little comfort. Their hands piled on one another on the table Samantha squeezed Quinn's bottom hand a little and then they parted contact.

Reaching up Quinn wiped the tears from her face and a soft smile emerged. "Well that was unexpected."

Samantha smiled back appreciating Quinn's deflection. "I find most of the best things in life are." It was then that Samantha's phone went off. Looking down she noticed it the caller id and her smile grew wider. "It's Brittany."

"Tell her I said hello."

Picking up the phone on the second ring Samantha did exactly that.

…

The call had been from the driver saying he was outside ready to pick up the Mayor's niece. After walking her outside, and getting rained on, Santana made her way back to the table wishing Brittany was inside at the table and not outside, under an awning smiling her way through a phone conversation. Santana really hated herself when she was jealous but what she hated more was that she was about to endure Berry alone. Their last run in at Santana's office had been quite enough. At least she had half a glass still to drink to help her through it. Taking her seat the little diva looked up from her salad and smiled. Santana braced herself for what was coming.

"Thank you for reconciling things with Quinn."

Santana looked at the brunette suspiciously. "You're welcome."

"Are you guys okay?"

"We're adjusting." Santana said in her best, 'don't pry Berry' voice.

"Look Santana, I'm sorry if it sounds nosy but I care about her and want to know she's happy."

"Yeah well, the problem is you don't care about her enough." Santana blurted out with an annoyed, angry, tone and laser eyes. She then realized what she had said.

"What does that mean?" Rachel asked defensively.

All the ire drained from Santana's face as she wished she could learn to think before she spoke.

…

Rachel felt her breath catch as the look Santana was sending washed over her. Rachel found she was speechless. What was Santana implying? Staring at her old rival, Rachel knew the look was dead serious but there was a softness in her face as well, a softness which wasn't typical.

"Rachel, this might feel like payback for how she locked me out when she learned Brittany was here. But, um, it's not. I've been by her side and watched this develop from a far for years. She needs to deal with it and I think she's ready too."

Rachel knew Santana was serious cause it was probably the only time the word Berry hadn't crossed her lips while talking to her, well ever. Before Rachel could dig deeper Brittany came into the restaurant and moved towards the table. "Brittany, is coming back but this conversation isn't over Santana." Rachel said having found her voice.

Santana nodded.

"And thank you."

"You're welcome."

...

It was late and Quinn was thankfully feeling no pain thanks to the two drinks with Samantha. Santana was right she was a lightweight but tonight it had come in handy.

Managing to get the door unlocked she stumbled her way inside not because of the drinks but because she couldn't see the first step up into the room. The apartment was pitch black so she imaged Santana was making friends with yet another of New York's fine lesbian women. When would her oldest pal realize that she would be miserable until she stopped playing those kinds of games with herself?

It wasn't like Santana was heartless; in fact she had one of the biggest hearts Quinn knew. It was just she kept it well hidden to protect herself. Quinn supposed they had that in common. Santana was just better at compartmentalizing her emotions with her desires where Quinn's mode of self-sabotage was to simply bury everything as deep as possible so that she could eventually try and forget them. Sometimes it worked, like during her college years when she threw herself head first into all the right paths and sometimes it didn't work, like after it became very clear that Santana had been right to try and stop her wedding.

What Quinn couldn't come to a decision on was whether she should keep moving forward or put the breaks on before she got hurt.

…

Rachel wasn't really sure how she was that she managed to convince Brittany she had somewhere she had to be at such a late hour but the blonde had gone home alone. It had been uncharacteristically kind of Santana to take the hint and ten minutes after she left she sent a text to Rachel as to where to meet her. Thankfully Santana had because Rachel's mind was whirling and she needed answers.

When she walked into the stylishly modern setting she immediately caught sight of Santana on a stool at the end of the bar talking to the bartender. Taking the seat next to her, Rachel smiled at the woman.

The bartender smiled back with a flicker of recognition. "Santana didn't tell me you were who she was waiting on. Holding out on me Santana."

"Berry and I went to school together. We wanted to play catch up and this seemed the nicest place I could think to bring her."

"I'm flattered." The bartender replied with the tiniest bit of sarcasm in her voice. "What can I get you?"

Rachel had been feeling over tired all week so she decided to avoid alcohol and spare her voice. "Can I get just a seltzer with a splash of Orange Juice?"

"Coming right up."

As the bartender moved away Rachel shifted her focus back to Santana. "Thank you for doing this."

"Don't get all sweet and sentimental on me Berry. This is completely selfish."

"If it were completely selfish you wouldn't have looked like you wanted to ring my neck."

"Okay, so it's not completely selfish but it is partially selfish."

"We will agree to call it partially selfish." Rachel said wanting to roll her eyes at Santana's extreme unwillingness to be seen as a thoughtful person. A large glass was dropped gently in front of Rachel. Acknowledging the bartender with another smile the woman nodded and moved off to wait on other people. Rachel took a sip and then turned to back to Santana. "I knew something was off, especially after the reading, but I never suspected. Ever."

"This is has been a long time coming. I'm guessing the time you spent together because of my damn temper only amplified it all."

The pounding in Rachel's chest returned with a vengeance and she couldn't bring herself to evaluate why it was but what she did need to do was get Santana to stop talking in riddles. "Before we go any further let's get on the same page. What are you talking about Santana?"

…

Santana had used the entire ride down in the cab to figure out how she was going to remove her foot from her mouth. "The fact you are essentially her daughter's big sister of course." Santana responded while keeping here eyes on her drink because if she looked up she feared Berry would see right through her plausible lie.

It was a complete manipulation of the facts in order to disguise Santana's near disastrous slip up. It was true that Beth's adoption by Rachel's mother had caused a void in Quinn's life since school but this was a far better conversation to have with Berry than telling her Quinn was head over heels in love with her.

What Santana didn't have time to really evaluate now, but found very curious, was Berry's reaction to the slip up. If Santana didn't know any better she would have thought that the brunette's reaction were nerves that Santana might have described as interest.

Had she been holding on to Quinn's secret for so long Santana was seeing things that weren't there or was it possible that Berry wasn't exactly being completely truthful about her own attachment to the blonde attorney?

Rachel took another sip of her drink. "We talked about all that though."

"Sure you talked about it but did you ever think maybe she wasn't ready to be talking about it?"

"Jesus, Santana. Quinn brought it up after accidentally making some reference to her mother. This wasn't me not caring about her feelings."

Relief washed over Santana, as it appeared Rachel was taking the lie as fact but she also realized she had pushed to hard with her decoy excuse and needed to pull back or risk the wrath of Quinn once Rachel, inevitably questioned Quinn about Beth. It was time to tap into her public relation skills and eat some crow. There was no better way than concern wrapped in truth. Santana didn't do caring easily but she needed to step up and do it.

Taking a long drink from her glass Santana turned on her stool so Berry could see her face clearly. "When Quinn moved from Arizona I met her part way so she had a friend by her side on the drive. She was feeling really vulnerable and out of sorts and on our way to New York she got the urge to go to Breadsticks, or so I thought. I figured, why not a little detour, so we headed for Lima. As we got closer I realized dinner wasn't on her mind. She wanted to see if she could find your mom."

"Wait, what?" Rachel said turning towards Santana.

"Not to cause any problems, just to see if maybe she could catch a glimpse of Beth. So I made a few calls and managed to somehow figure out which summer camp she was going too. We hit the city at just the right time. The kids were leaving the playground near the high school. She never got a good look at her. The only reason we knew it was her is because we saw your mom."

"I can't believe this."

Santana felt sympathy for both Quinn and at the moment, Berry. "When you talked about Beth she played it the last time she saw her was the day she gave her up?"

"Yes."

Berry looked like she wanted to cry and suddenly Santana thought maybe she should have just confessed Quinn's romantic feelings instead of revealing their road-trip to Lima. It was too late now. "It's a sore subject that she doesn't deal well with so by default I get a little defensive about that part of her life being dredged up. It was unfair of me to attack you for it at the restaurant."

"We've never been close Santana."

Santana turned and picked up her drink. "Understatement."

"But Quinn is lucky to have such a great friend."

"Don't go getting all sentimental on me Berry."

"Never. Wouldn't want to ruin your reputation around here."

"What reputation?" Santana asked suddenly wondering what the brunette could be getting at.

"Unless my powers of observation are off, half the women in here want to kill me for talking to you and the other half look like they want to warn me to stay away from you."

Santana rolled her eyes but figured some teasing from Berry was a small price to pay for having successfully dodged a giant landmine.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

The countdown had begun and there was a certain degree of comfort in knowing when her final show would be. Rachel had broken the news to her agency on Friday afternoon after having another chat with a very insistent Brittany. That night at the theatre the building was already buzzing with Rachel's decision to leave at the end of the contract. Claire had taken the news hard but completely understood. Rachel had promised the young woman that she would request her to be her dresser as soon as she got another show which had eased some of the disappointment about Rachel's decision.

Forty-eight hours later and the conversations around the building had shifted back to other cast drama. Rachel was glad to no longer be the big topic of conversation as focus had shifted to a girl in the chorus who had a rather abrupt breakup with her boyfriend. Rachel supposed it would have been fine had the conversation about the incident been more supportive but instead it bordered on playground taunts behind the girl's back. The singer's now ex was well liked among her fellow cast, having worked with many of them on other projects, so he was being described as the victim. It was just one more reason Rachel was happy to be leaving the negative atmosphere of the show.

Wishing Claire a nice day off Rachel headed out the stage door, signed some autographs for fans and then jumped in her car. On the ride uptown Rachel found it easy to put aside work for once but what she couldn't seem to put aside was what had been weighing on her since Thursday night.

The chat with Santana had been unnerving for a plethora of reasons not the least of which was the one Rachel refused to do much thinking about until now, her reaction to things at the restaurant. Sitting quietly in the back of the car, no longer having to deal with the insanity of four shows in three days, her mind grabbed on to the unexplored reaction and wouldn't let go. It was now necessary for her to work through it before faced with an evening of Quinn.

Rachel couldn't lie to herself about the initial shock when Santana had broached the subject of caring about Quinn. In the moment Rachel thought the implication had nothing to do with Beth. Rachel had actually thought Santana was upset at Rachel for leading Quinn on. It was ridiculous to think that Quinn would have romantic feelings and it was even more ridiculous to think Rachel had missed the signs but in that second, when lined up with Quinn's recent behavior, that was where Rachel's mind went.

As the car pulled up in front of Rachel's favorite restaurant in the neighborhood she realized she was no closer to solving why she had such an initially foolish reaction. Deciding to leave her crazy thoughts where she had them, as there was no point in letting anything her mind had dreamed up out into the real world, she climbed out of the car and thanked her driver. After wishing him a nice evening, she headed into the restaurant to place an order to bring back for their girl's night at the apartment. The emotional week and long hours were playing tricks on her and it was time to relax.

...

She probably needed to have her head examined because when Kurt had called to offer Santana an extra ticket he had to a show at the Bowery she had said yes. Granted her decision to go was purely based on the fact the artist performing was a favorite and the show had been sold out for months.

The venue was very small and their tickets weren't exactly seats, as it was entirely standing room. However, with an artist this talented, in a show that was so intimate, Santana decided she wouldn't mind the wall of humanity crammed in around her nor would she mind an evening with Kurt Hummel. It seemed what was in the cards lately was to mend fences with the people who had known her the longest so Santana was embracing this odd 'full moon' like atmosphere circling around her.

They had arrived early to get in line to try and secure a prime standing location on the floor. Looking at their place in line Santana predicted they hadn't done to bad. Although it meant standing with Kurt for at least an hour or more making small talk and, as it turned out, arguing.

"Well you're going." Kurt said defiantly.

"I'm not sure I am Kurt."

"When did you last see Mercedes?"

"Quinn's wedding and from what I understand she was not very happy with me that evening and, I would imagine having gotten close with Brittany, she still isn't."

"Nonsense. You and Brittany are fine now so why would Mercedes have animosity towards you?"

"They were out in LA together for a long time. I can't imagine the stories she's heard."

"You're being paranoid."

Santana didn't care for having to defend herself but would if she had too. "I'm being smart."

"Wait, you aren't worried about Mercedes. This is about Brittany."

...

Opening the door to the apartment Brittany gave Quinn a big hug before letting her in. "Thank you."

"For what?". Quinn laughed hugging her old friend back.

"Samantha told me how amazing you are with her case."

"I'm only doing my job."

"Well I love you for it." Brittany said releasing her friend.

"You're in a great mood. What's up?"

"I have news."

"News?"

"Yeah, I asked Samantha not to tell you cause I wanted to be the one to do it."

Quinn put her purse on the island in the kitchen and smiled. "Spill."

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Work during the day. Nothing tomorrow night."

"Great."

"Why?"

"I know it's late notice but Mercedes is in town so we are having a thing here at the house." Brittany said clapping her hands and bouncing.

"Mercedes is coming to town?"

"Yep. Kurt's coming and I left a message for Santana. Rachel's in too."

"It's been so long."

"She's here at least a week maybe two and the other news is that I am working for her."

"Another music video?"

"No. Doing some work for her TV appearances and she wants me to choreograph her stuff for a summer tour. It's only a few numbers cause she just the opener." Brittany said trying to remain calm and modest.

"Who cares? That's great."

"Sorry I didn't tell you sooner but things have been a little hectic this week."

"Tell me about it."

"Samantha said you were in court most of the week." Brittany said as she grabbed her coat from the rack.

"Thankfully that trial is nearly over. Not only is it kicking my butt, its also very dull. Wait, where are you going?"

"Samantha called. She needed my choreographer bible from the workshop so I was going to drop by and see her for a while. I know we had dinner plans but we haven't been able to spend any time together."

"Does Rachel know?"

"No, but I'm sure she'll understand. It's cool, right?" Brittany said hoping Quinn would be okay with her bailing out on dinner.

"Of course."

"Rachel must have gotten hung up somewhere but I'm sure she'll be home soon." Putting on her coat and grabbing her bag Brittany gave Quinn one more hug and before heading to Samantha's.

"Tell Samantha I send my best and I will talk to her tomorrow."

"Will do and we will see you at the house tomorrow after seven."

"Sure. Let me know if I should bring anything."

"We should be good but I will leave you a message tomorrow if we get stuck."

"Sounds good. You guys have fun tonight."

"Thanks Quinn and thanks for understanding."

"No problem."

As Brittany left the apartment and made her way to the elevator she got the impression that Quinn was a little disappointed Brittany wasn't staying. It felt nice to be missed.

...

"Brittany really did have the worse timing." Quinn thought as the apartment door shut. Now trapped having to have yet another one on one dinner with Rachel, Quinn decided she would make the best of it.

Pulling out her phone to see if there were any emails that needed immediate replies Quinn was happy to see there were a couple. Quickly responding to two messages from the office Quinn read over a third note from her mother but decided to save that reply until later. The monthly nagging about whether she had finally come to her senses about moving to New York wasn't something Quinn had the patience to deal with today. On a positive note this was the fourth email in three months were her mother had stopped mentioning the divorce.

Placing her phone back in her purse Quinn glanced over at the old upright piano. Going to it she took a seat on the bench. The fallboard was already up and Quinn plunked a couple keys. It was something she hadn't done in a long time but like riding a bike, the skills from her years taking piano as a kid came back as she tried her hand at a very basic tune she learned in her youth. Her technique was crap but the ability to string notes into songs was still there.

Resting on the piano was a binder, which was flipped open to sheet music. Quinn figured it was Rachel's audition book. Curious as to the contents she flipped through it. Filled with just about every song that someone with Rachel's talent would want to have ready to use to showcase it supported Quinn's assumption. There were a wide variety of Broadway standards including some Rachel had performed back in high school; there was an assortment of modern pop music, a country song from back before Rachel was born, and a few classic pop and rock songs. One of the songs, placed towards the back of the book, was very ingrained in Quinn's memory. It was a little like torturing herself but Quinn couldn't stop from trying her hand at playing it.

...

It seemed impossible that the restaurant would be as crowded as it had been on a Sunday night. Being that the place was so busy Rachel had them make her order up so she could heat it at home. Normally the restaurant wouldn't have been as accommodating but they considered her one of their family since she was in there so often. Even with them only prepping it all and bagging it up, it was still a good thing Brittany was going to be home to keep Quinn company cause Rachel was very late.

Rachel was glad Quinn had followed through on joining them for dinner. After the wall Quinn had put up earlier in the week Rachel had expected her to cancel but she didn't. Now Rachel would be able to go in with Santana's advice and be the friend Quinn needed. If anyone could help the blonde get beyond her past it was Rachel and Brittany.

Entering the building she was sad to see Gabriel wasn't at his post yet. He always brightened Rachel's day. Waving at the day doorman, who barely looked up from his newspaper, Rachel headed up in the elevator.

When she got to the door of her place Rachel heard piano music coming from inside. As far as she knew Brittany didn't play so perhaps Quinn was using the old upright. Not wanting to interrupt, Rachel quietly unlocked the door and went inside. Sitting at the piano playing and singing was, in fact, Quinn and Brittany was nowhere to be seen. Recognizing the song immediately Rachel stood in the doorway ease dropping on the blonde's performance.

**Will we always be keeping secrets safe**

**Every move we make**

**Seems like nowhere's safe to go**

**And it's such a shame**

**Cuz if you feel the same**

**How am I supposed to know**

**Will we ever say the words we're feeling**

**Deep down underneath it**

**Tear down all the walls**

**Will we ever have a happy ending**

**Or will we forever only be pretending**

The final part of the song Quinn left to the piano to finish and as the last note ended Rachel placed the bag on the floor and applauded; a bit surprised at how moved she was by Quinn's casual performance of the old song from Glee club.

Quinn whipped around on the bench sending the binder off the piano and on to the ground. "Jesus, Rachel. Don't sneak up on people like that."

"I didn't want to interrupt."

Quinn picked the book off the ground, almost fumbled it getting it closed, and then placed it on the top of the piano. "Make noise next time or something."

"When was the last time you played?"

Quinn stood from the bench but remained in the living room area. "Was it that bad?"

"Not at all. You sounded fantastic." Rachel said seeing a flash of high school Quinn.

"Thanks. Do you need help with the bags?"

"No, I've got them. Where's Brittany?"

"Samantha's. She's had a rough week so Brittany wanted to go over and cheer her up a little."

"More for us I guess."

...

"You are crazy." Santana said avoiding Kurt's gaze because she was lying. Of course it was about Brittany.

"I'm so not crazy." Kurt continued. "Rachel told me the three of you were hanging out on Thursday night. That couldn't have been easy."

"Of course it wasn't easy Kurt. Put yourself in my shoes the way things went down."

"It's been a while Santana."

"If Blaine walked up to us right now in line how would you be holding up?" Santana said providing him a strong reality check. "Or better yet Karofsky?"

"That's a low blow Santana."

"No lower then yours." Santana said knowing she was evening the score.

"Proving my point. This is about Brittany. Look, I think it's smart you're being careful, especially because she is seeing someone right now, but that's no reason to avoid this party. With Quinn and Rachel becoming close friends Brittany is your new reality so you might as well face it and go to the party. Mercedes will be more annoyed with you if you aren't there."

Santana's eyes rolled at the mention of the budding friendship between her roommate and Berry. She had managed to defuse her near disaster of a slip-up but something told Santana it was only a matter of time before the inevitable happened. "You promise you have my back if I go."

"As you might recall I am the perfect person to take on that role Santana." Kurt replied with sensitivity in his tone that she hadn't heard from him in a while.

After having shut him out of her life in the last year Santana wasn't sure she would ever get to see that side of him again. Maybe there was something to her decision to embrace the weird world she was finding herself in as of late and what harm could really come from going to a small gathering at Rachel and Brittany's?

...

Samantha felt bad about pulling Brittany away from her night with her friends but was glad Brittany had decided to come over. The week had gotten away from her and then, what was meant to be a low-key weekend, had gotten busy very quiclyk.

Friday was spent in meeting with attorneys in order to get everyone on the same page. By the time the marathon conference had ended all Samantha wanted was a hot shower and bed. Saturday was supposed to be open but a pair of interested investors had requested time with Samantha and the show's lead producer. In preparation for her new job, Brittany had things she needed to get done Sunday during the day so Sunday night turned into date night. It was remarkable how hard it was to find time to get together now that their busy time on the workshop was over.

Once Brittany arrived Samantha was determined to make tonight special. They would enjoy one another's company and try to keep work talk to a minimum right after Brittany handed over her show bible so Samantha could have it copied in case it was needed as evidence in the trial.

...

Opening the wine Quinn then poured two glasses while Rachel got the food out and into the stove to heat up. Putting the cork back on the open bottle Quinn left Rachel's glass on the island while she went upstairs to set the table outside.

The heat lamp on and the table set, Quinn decided to walk out and enjoy the view. After Rachel walked in on her at the piano Quinn was glad to have a few moments alone to get her bearings again. Every time she was determined to put aside her growing feelings for the brunette Rachel would say or do something that made it hard to resist confessing. Not that Quinn helped herself any by choosing what she had sung.

After a short while Rachel appeared on the roof, making a point of creating a lot of noise so that Quinn heard her coming. "Is that better?"

Quinn couldn't help but smile. "Much."

"You really did sound amazing."

"Thank you." Quinn said trying not to let the compliment move her. "Are you still writing?"

"Songs?" Rachel said as she walked to where Quinn was on the middle of the roof.

"Yeah."

"For myself."

Quinn looked out at the city. "You should record them."

"The Broadway fans tend to want to hear me do Broadway."

"So what? You might find a whole new audience." Quinn offered while turning to Rachel. "You should ask Mercedes about her experience recording her album."

"I'm not sure I would want other people to hear them."

"Why not? You're really good Rachel. You always were."

"High school was one thing but now, what I write seems too personal."

"I can understand that." Quinn agreed, suddenly wanting to change the subject. "So, how long until dinner is ready?

"About twenty minutes. Sorry it wasn't all set to go but the restaurant was slammed. I pulled some strings and had them just prep it for me so I could get here."

"It's fine."

"So did Santana tell you about going to the show the other night?" Rachel asked abruptly changing the subject.

"She mentioned it. I hope it went okay for you."

"It was fine. In fact, it was a very nice evening."

Quinn knew she was looking at Rachel suspiciously because there would be no hiding her shock at Rachel's assessment of the evening.

"No, really." Rachel reassuringly restated.

"Well I'm glad to hear it was pleasant."

"It was more then that. We had a really nice chat." Rachel revealed with hesitancy in her tone.

Quinn suddenly got very nervous. "Oh, really."

"Yeah. You know she really cares about you Quinn."

The conversation was taking a turn that felt like a trap. Quinn's head started to swim. Had Brittany left intentionally? What had Santana said? Refusing to give anything away Quinn kept her voice light and her answers as uninteresting as possible. "She's probably my oldest friend."

"And I'm really sorry if you ever felt like I was pushing you about Beth."

"Wait, what?" Quinn asked confused by the mention of her daughter.

"Well, Santana told me about your trip to Lima when you moved here and the last thing I wanted to do was help open up wounds you have been trying to heal for so long."

The trap had turned into an ambush orchestrated by Santana and Quinn didn't like it. "She had no right to tell you that."

"She was worried about you and about me pushing anything. It wasn't like it was some kind of betrayal."

"You mean like how I betrayed her by not telling her Brittany was in town. No, I am sure it came from a place of concern." Quinn added sarcastically.

"Don't be mad Quinn."

"How can I not be?"

"Just because your friends are speaking of you when you aren't around doesn't mean you have to get paranoid about it. Santana was coming from a good place. And I want you to know you don't have to keep secrets like that. We are all here to give you someone to lean on when you need it."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "You're telling me you don't keep things to yourself Rachel?"

"I'm only saying I'm here if you need me." Rachel said as she reached out and took Quinn's hand.

Feeling the contact Quinn pulled her hand back and crossed back to the table. "Maybe I should go home."

Rachel followed determinedly. "You don't have to go. That's what I am trying to tell you. You can talk to me and tell me anything that's going on."

"Nothing is going on." Quinn heard herself nearly scream.

...

Rachel's patience was wearing thin as Quinn started pushing buttons long un-pushed. There was something mildly frustrating about the blonde which made being reasonable difficult. She was acting just like she had the night she moved out only this time Quinn's melancholy was replaced with what sounded like anger. The walls were up and Rachel was fed up with the pattern of behavior. "You're being ridiculous."

"Actually I'm not. I should go." Quinn said putting her wine glass on the table.

"I'm trying to help. You said you would never push me away and that's exactly what you are doing."

"I have to Rachel because if I don't... I just have to." Quinn said hesitating her words.

"No. You don't." Rachel said defiantly understanding a little of how Santana must have felt when everything came out about Brittany being in town. Quinn was a little too good about keeping things locked away and therefore keeping things secret.

Quinn was now on the attack. "It's not something I could apologize for or take back, Rachel."

"So what? After all the things said between us in the past what could possibly be worse then all of that?" Rachel asked taking a drink from her glass and then putting it on the table as well.

Quinn was standing completely still but her eyes looked everywhere but at Rachel and instantly the sight of the teenage girl at the stage door returned to Rachel's mind with a vengeance. Along with the image returned the crazy notation that Rachel had felt that night, as well as when Santana had accused Rachel of not caring for Quinn enough. Standing there, staring at the blonde, Rachel knew there was only one way to be sure and Quinn was right, this was going to be a hard thing to take back.

...

Quinn felt a hand on the back of her neck as Rachel pressed her lips against Quinn's. Shock mixed with something Quinn couldn't bring herself to put words to out of fear that her heart would shatter. What Quinn managed to let herself do instead was let her walls down far enough to welcome what was happening.

Passionately returning the kiss took precedent over any potential fallout. As the moment lingered Quinn found her arms moving to pull Rachel closer. It was like being lost in a dream. As much as this would probably spell disaster, or would turn out to be part of some cruel joke, Quinn couldn't resist what was happening and for now she was going to let herself go.

...

Standing there, on her roof, kissing Quinn Fabray, should have been an epic impossibility, but it wasn't. As Rachel felt herself being pulled closer to the blonde, their lips pressed together and their tongues exploring, Rachel started to own the bold move that brought them to this moment. Other then on stage, brave wasn't a word Rachel ever used to describe herself but tonight she felt that and much more.

Suddenly the emotions evoked by recent clues made sense and like puzzle pieces snapped into place so did Rachel's past with the blonde cheerleader. She was still confused but for the first time, in a long time, excitement built in a way Rachel forgot life could provide her.

Just as Rachel began to feel incredibly alive it was over. Quinn pulled away looking shocked perhaps more at herself then at Rachel. Or maybe it was the other way around. No matter who the look was for Rachel wanted Quinn to fill the silence with words, an explanation, something. Instead they only locked eyes and then Quinn bolted back into the apartment.

A smile came to Rachel's face as a giant realization came over her and then she took off after her friend. Quinn was right, this was something that couldn't be taken back and Rachel was going to be damned if Quinn ran away not after both their worlds had just changed so drastically.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

Somehow managing to make it down to the first floor without breaking her neck on the stairs Quinn grabbed her purse as Rachel appeared on the landing above.

"Hold up."

"I should... I should really go... Rachel." Quinn said, stumbling over her words.

"No, you shouldn't." Rachel said calmly as she came down the spiral steps, stopping at the bottom. "Put your purse down and talk to me."

Quinn considered the request, wrestling with equal parts fear and need. The need to confess won out and she dropped her purse on the sofa. It was time to face the music. "That was the something I can never take back." Quinn said, somehow managing to make eye contact with the brunette.

"I kissed you." Rachel reminded her.

Quinn began to feel embarrassed even though she hadn't been the one to raise the stakes and sarcasm was her only defense. "Thanks for re-capping."

The sarcasm went ignored as Rachel took three steps towards Quinn and smiled sweetly. "We kissed."

Putting her hand up Quinn started to over think. "Please stop. Okay, just stop."

In an instant Rachel had closed the remaining distance between and pulled Quinn tight. Feeling Rachel's body so close, Quinn's fear actually started to disappear a little. As fleeting as she knew it would be, Quinn relaxed and began to return the comfort offered.

The two old rivals were standing there holding one another for a good long time. When Rachel eventually pulled away Quinn took a tiny step backwards as she was freed from the embrace and looked at Rachel longingly. They took in one another, as a wave of understanding seemed to wash over them both. Rachel reached up and caressed Quinn's face and whispered something Quinn couldn't hear.

Quinn stood silently, barely breathing, as Rachel's hand moved from Quinn's face, slowly down her arm, and stopped, as it then moved to her waist. Everywhere Rachel's hand touched brought goose bumps. Quinn, perhaps foolishly stirred by the intimate gesture, leaned down and slowly, softly, recaptured Rachel's lips. The brunette responded by bringing her other hand up to Quinn's face, and then pulled them as closely together as their bodies would allow. Quinn's heart threatened to slam out of her chest as in an instant her entire world changed for the second time that evening.

The kiss was more chaste, less needy, but equally incredible and very intimate. Where before it felt like a challenge Quinn was stepping up to meet, this felt like a confession of feelings that the blonde was shocked to notice were being returned. Questions began playing pinball in her head but she pushed them aside to live in the moment.

Somehow, despite the euphoria Quinn was feeling, she managed to hear the sound of a key in the lock of the front door. When the sound was followed by the door being pushed open, the pair of them separated like two flipped magnets.

"Hey guys. Almost got to Samantha's and realized I forgot my dance bible." Brittany said bursting into the apartment and heading right to her bedroom. "Dinner smells great. Sorry I'm not staying."

"That's okay." Rachel stammered, her eyes staying on Quinn, as Brittany moved back into the living room carrying a notebook and then headed back to the front door. "Oh, Rachel. I told everybody tomorrow night around seven. That still works for you, right?"

"Yep."

"Great. See you guys later." And with that the door shut behind the enthusiastic blonde.

The desire already coursing through Quinn's body was mixed with a burst of adrenaline thanks to Brittany's interruption. The insane cocktail of feelings sent fear rippling through her once again.

It wasn't until she felt Rachel wrap her arms around her waist that Quinn was focused back to reality. Looking down into Rachel's eyes Quinn wanted nothing more then to pickup where they had left off but the feelings that were swimming around her brain were now demanding attention. She had been given a wake-up call. Gently Quinn removed Rachel's hands from where they were and then went and took a seat on the sofa.

...

Not wanting to spook Quinn, anymore then she seemed to be, Rachel didn't move from where she stood. "What just happened there?"

"I'm not sure how equipped I am to talk about this Rachel."

Understanding the feeling, Rachel briefly considered following Quinn's lead of not dissecting everything but she couldn't bring herself to do it. For both their sakes Rachel needed to be the brave one again. "I think we have to try."

"Why?" Quinn asked not looking in Rachel's direction.

"Because otherwise there is just going to be a lot more to deal with later."

"I'm sorry." Quinn said looking up, her eyes dripping with sincerity.

"What for?"

Quinn shrugged. "I don't know. Hell, I don't know anything anymore."

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

"Sure I do."

Guilt rose up and Rachel found she needed to take responsibility for her actions. After all she had been the one to send them down this confusing path. "Quinn, maybe I should be the one apologizing?"

"No, don't you dare."

...

Seeing Rachel standing there looking as confused as Quinn felt made the situation not feel so lonely. "I guess you should sit."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Rachel moved hesitantly into the space and sat on the sofa next to Quinn still keeping a comfortable distance between them. They each took a second to absorb their own thoughts before Rachel spoke. "Where do you want to begin?"

"Why did you kiss me?" Quinn almost begged.

"I couldn't help myself."

"Rachel, that's not a reason."

"Watching you struggling, it seemed the right thing to do."

"The right thing to do?" Quinn repeated as she felt herself grow defensive and completely foolish for having misread Rachel. It had been a test after all or worse yet Rachel was playing a joke and Quinn had fallen right into it. "That's a new one, even for me." Not needing pity, Quinn realized going home had been the right idea. Standing up to leave Quinn began to move when Rachel took her hand and held it.

Looking up at Quinn, Rachel exhaled and then squeezed the hand she was holding. "Please."

Looking into Rachel's dark, sad, eyes Quinn's foolishness was redirected where it actually belonged, at having assumed what Rachel meant. There was no way she could deny the request so Quinn sat back down and tried to keep her fear and insecurity away. She only hoped the genuineness she thought she saw in Rachel's eyes was the real thing.

...

Still holding hands, Rachel tried to focus the conversation. "Now you're taking on my role as the paranoid one. I only meant that standing there, it was suddenly very clear why it felt like you've been pushing away lately."

"So your natural reaction was to kiss me?" Quinn said, accusingly.

Puzzle pieces, still managing to snap into place, caused Rachel to smile. Quinn's defenses were still up which was ironically a good sign. "Yes."

"You couldn't have just asked me what was wrong?"

"You would have clammed up again."

Quinn released herself from Rachel's hand. "We may have been better off."

"How can you say that?" Rachel asked, her heart breaking a little for her friend.

"Rachel, you can't honestly think..."

Strong, frustrated, emotions that surprised Rachel in their intensity washed over her. "Why would I think? I mean after something like what just happened... why would I assume?"

"You're upset."

"Of course not." Rachel said standing from the sofa and walking to the kitchen. "Why would I be upset?"

...

The kissing had been dynamic but Quinn had still needed to keep thinking it was nothing more then a drastic way to pull her confession out, even in the kiss Brittany had interrupted. Quinn clung to that belief, that the exchange wasn't romantically mutual, until Rachel had just now pulled away. Suddenly Quinn felt a rush of hope. Standing, she followed the brunette up the step into the kitchen area. "You tell me."

Rachel leaned over and checked the status of the food in the oven. "I'm not upset."

"But you are."

"Okay, so maybe I am." Rachel blurted out with anger in her tone.

"Why?" Quinn challenged her, keeping the tension high.

"Because kissing you meant something."

The momentum of the near argument stopped in an instant as what Rachel said sunk in and for the first time since the evening started a smile crept onto Quinn's face, "Meant something?"

"Why does that surprise you?"

"Because it's me and because you're straight." Quinn challenged.

"Says the one of us with a heterosexual divorce under her belt." Rachel said standing her ground. "We haven't seen each other in a very long time Quinn."

"Are you saying?"

"That I've dated women? Yes."

...

"Two to be exact." Rachel heard herself proudly confess. "One in college and one for a very long time after I first moved to New York. I've learned to go after what I'm drawn too and gender be damned."

"I had no idea." Quinn practically whispered.

"You never asked."

"I never thought too."

Rachel shook her head at Quinn's logic. Granted neither of them had asked intimate details of the other's past but at the same time Quinn was the one walking around on eggshells when they were together. It would have been easy for her to inquire.

"That doesn't mean..." Quinn continued.

"Doesn't mean what?"

"That we... this is us here."

The blonde was now trying to make Rachel completely crazy. "For someone who certainly seemed to want to kiss me as much as I wanted to kiss you, you're working awfully hard to fight this."

"I'm just trying to understand how we got to this point."

"Sounds like you're trying to find a way out of something." Rachel pointed out and hoped she was wrong.

Quinn's face softened and Rachel found herself being pulled close to the tall blonde. "I'm not. I just can't believe, after all this time, that we're here, like this."

"Time?"

Quinn's eyes were trained on Rachel's. "These aren't new feelings."

"They aren't?" The news surprised Rachel but from the look Quinn was giving her she had no reason to doubt her confession.

"No, they aren't."

...

Standing there holding Rachel in her arms it seemed only fair to put all her cards on the table. "This was a long time coming."

"How long?"

Quinn took a deep breath. "If I said school..."

Rachel gently broke away from Quinn and moved back into the living area. "School? You never said anything."

"If it took you pushing me tonight, then how could you expect me to have said anything then?" Quinn asked remaining where she was by the island.

...

Rachel couldn't believe what she was hearing. Quinn was confessing these feelings were not new. School? Her head was spinning. Years of enduring a rivalry with the former head cheerleader and the undercurrent was attraction. It seemed surreal. Feeling suddenly very cheated, the same frustration that had motivated their first kiss rushed back. "I wish you had said something."

"Am I the only one of us who remembers school?"

"No, I think I remember it quite vividly and I have the years of therapy bills as proof." As soon as the words came out Rachel wished she could have taken them back and expressed herself in a less accusatory tone.

"I'm sorry that my actions hurt you Rachel. If it's any consolation we both suffered in our own ways because of my misguided cowardice."

Silence filled the room.

"Where does this leave us?" Quinn asked, her voice filled with worry.

Looking at the blonde, Rachel couldn't stay angry, not with how much she was feeling. Boldness came over her and Rachel smiled. "With me wanting to kiss you again."

Standing by the island the blonde blushed. It was a beautiful sight. There was such joy to her reaction that it was hard to look anywhere but at Quinn and having evoked such a reaction in the blonde made Rachel's heart swell. Moving slowly back towards the island, adrenaline pumping, Rachel found she was nearly shaking when she reached Quinn. Taking Quinn's chin, Rachel then closed the distance between them with her lips. Quinn brought her arms around as the two deepened the contact. Rachel's mind and body were having a serious wrestling match of logic and lust when the oven's timer went off.

…

Quinn was actually quite relieved when dinner had interrupted the make-out session in the kitchen. She was finding that the problem with years of pent-up attraction to another person was that when the feelings were returned it seemed harder to put the breaks on. Having just admitted what they had was more then friendship the smart choice was to take things slow. Although there was probably a school of that thought said 'why wait any longer', there was no way Quinn wanted to rush anything with Rachel.

History dictated that whenever Quinn leapt into things without considering the consequences she had found herself in trouble; whether that meant getting pregnant in her teens or saying yes to a marriage proposal she never wanted. She was determined to do right by what was happening between her and the brunette before they woke up in bed together before they figured everything out.

Luckily Rachel seemed on the same page. Moving forward with their casual dinner on the roof there was little additional contact with the exception of a few 'accidental', but not so accidental, touches of the hands. Who knew passing a peppershaker could be considered frustrating foreplay?

They had also managed to keep the evening focused on safe topics. Rachel had announced she had given notice at her show. She would spend the summer auditioning while waiting on the workshop to go to the next step. It seemed Brittany had pushed the workaholic to walk away. Quinn couldn't have been happier for Rachel as she knew working on the production hadn't been very pleasant for her.

Quinn on the other hand had given an appropriate rundown on how things were going for her in court and with Samantha's case. Being that she had client confidentially to consider the details were vague and centered around how Quinn thought things were going with both but the sharing had also proved a nice distraction from the obvious.

It wasn't until they were both almost done with their meals that things turned back around to them. Rachel had put down her fork and was staring at Quinn.

Quinn looked up from her plate. "What is it?"

Rachel seemed to ponder whether or not to speak and then proceeded to move the conversation to the elephant in the room. "I know we said we were going to try and not talk about what's going on here but I'm curious about something."

"Okay. Ask."

"Did Santana know how you felt?"

Taking a sip of her wine, so she could carefully choose her words, Quinn considered her options, and then answered as honestly as possible. "She's known from the beginning. During senior year, it was Santana who got me to see what was happening; got me to finally admit it to myself."

"So that is what she really meant." Rachel said more to herself but still out loud.

"What are you talking about?"

"I think when she told me about Lima she was merely covering up what she really slipped up and hinted at."

"What did she say?" Quinn asked as her curiosity peaked.

"We were talking about you being happy and she said something about the problem being I don't care enough. We were interrupted so she couldn't explain herself until we went out after to a bar to talk. That was when she told me the Lima story but there was something in her tone at the restaurant, a protectiveness, that made me think there was more going on then your regrets about Beth."

"For someone in public relations her big mouth…" Quinn said letting her thoughts trail off.

"Hey, had she not slipped we wouldn't be trying to figure this out, together."

Quinn nodded. "You're right."

A look of triumph crossed Rachel's face. "Does anyone else know?

"Kurt. He called me on it after the workshop."

"How did he know?"

There was no point in digging up too much of the past so Quinn kept her answer simple. "I guess he's just really observant. Oh, and I owe you an apology. The night I moved out so abruptly was because he had hit just the right nerve. I couldn't deal with my feelings because losing your friendship was a sacrifice I wasn't willing to make."

"So you needed to not be at the apartment?"

"Exactly."

"Everything is starting to make a lot more sense." Rachel said as she enjoyed her drink.

…

Finishing the last sip of wine from her glass Rachel set it down and mustered up the courage to ask one more thing about what was happening. She wasn't sure how Quinn was going to take her next thought but she asked anyway. "I know you've been in some trouble with people lately about keeping things secret but maybe we could not tell anyone just yet about what's going on here."

"Until we've got it figured out for ourselves." Quinn offered filling in the unspoken part.

"It's not that I don't think our friends will be happy for us but..."

"We could do without the interference."

Rachel hesitated for a moment. "Is that okay?"

"It's okay especially with tomorrow night. I'm not sure I could handle all of them at once." Quinn said starting to clear the table.

"Would you sit-down the dishes will wait."

"I would rather get things picked up so we can sit and talk."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. You made dinner."

Rachel laughed. "More like heated it, but okay."

"You heated dinner. So I'll pick up after it."

Watching the blonde head back into the apartment this time was a sharp contrast to hours before when she was running away like there was a fire. Rachel found herself amazed that the one person who always knew how to make her doubt herself was now the one person who made her feel like she was invincible.

It seemed all the years of keeping her own little secret was proving to be worth it. Granted, Rachel's realization that she was attracted to Quinn had come much later in life. While seeing a therapist, after her break-up with her second girlfriend, the 'Quinn factor' came into view. It was something Rachel found easy to lock away after years of never getting what she wanted out of life romantically so when Quinn turned up in New York Rachel did her best to focus on the high school taunts and not the long repressed attraction. The fact that the attraction was actually reciprocated felt exhilarating. Rachel wasn't that great in relationships, as she tended to get lost in them, but she was determined not to let a chance with Quinn slip through her fingers this time.

Now they would just need to keep things quiet until they were both ready, and it bordered on an impossible task. There was one person who was liable to see right through them tomorrow night since, as it turned out, he was the one person who knew more then he had let on. They were going to have to be on their best behavior, which was probably easier said then done.

After waiting a good ten minutes on the roof for Quinn to return Rachel grew confused as to the delay and decided to go inside and investigate. Walking out onto the landing Rachel discovered Quinn hand washing everything they had used for dinner. "Just throw it all in the dishwasher."

"It was full. This works just as well." Quinn yelled up to the brunette as she continued washing.

"You don't need to be hand washing our dishes." Rachel smiled as she walked down to join Quinn in the kitchen.

"I got it."

Watching the blonde at the sink Rachel's mind was completely blown. Quinn Fabray was doing the dishes and all Rachel wanted to do was kiss her for being so considerate. As Rachel was about to do something about her desire to kiss the blonde she was stopped by the sound of shattering glass and Quinn crying out. Moving to her side all Rachel saw was the sight of blood.

...

The emergency room had been packed and if not for the fact one of the duty nurses had recognized Rachel they would probably have still been waiting to get Quinn's hand checked out. Instead, it had only taken about four hours to make it through from check in to check out.

Now in a cab on their way back to Quinn's house the blonde was sound asleep on Rachel's shoulder with her stitched up hand resting on Rachel's lap. It had thankfully been a very clean cut that managed to miss any important nerves and only required five stitches.

The feeling of helplessness, as Quinn waited to be checked out by a doctor, was something Rachel hadn't enjoyed and although at the time it was frustrating, the memory of the blonde having to be the one to calm Rachel down as she chewed out an intern for leaving them waiting so long was pretty special. Rachel couldn't help it. She was very protective of the people she cared about and Quinn certainly qualified.

As the car pulled up to the first address they had given it Rachel gently nudged Quinn. "Hey, we're here."

The blonde stirred slightly, yawned, and then realizing she had been using Rachel as a pillow and sat up. "Sorry."

"Don't be." Rachel smiled back certain there was something more then simple happiness in her expression. "It was nice."

"Thank you for sticking around with me."

"There was no place I would have rather been."

"You're lying but it's sweet."

Unable to help herself Rachel's smile got even wider.

"What?" Quinn asked.

"Quinn Fabray just called me sweet. I think I like that."

Leaning back over, Quinn brought her lips to Rachel's and kissed her gently. "We'll talk in the morning?"

"It is morning." Rachel teased and then stole a kiss of her own.

Quinn looked at her watch. "So it is. I have court but not until eleven. I will call you on a break."

"Sounds good."

Opening the door to her side of the car Quinn started to climb out. "Let me know if you need Santana or I to bring anything tonight for the party."

"I'm sure Brittany has everything covered but I will let you know if we come up short on anything."

"Good." The blonde said with a smile. "Night Rachel."

"Night Quinn."

...

Walking into the apartment Quinn had expected to find the place dark and quiet. Instead Santana was already up, dressed for the gym, and looking to start her day. The Latina nearly jumped out of her skin when the door opened. "There you are. What the hell? You could have called. Christ, when I got up and you weren't home I thought something bad had happened. Holy crap, what did you do to your hand?"

"A glass broke while I was washing it. It's fine. A few stitches and a few hours at the emergency room, is all."

"Jesus, Quinn, be careful. I would ask how the dinner went but I guess there's my answer. Next time that's what dishwashers are for."

"You're starting to sound like Rachel." Quinn teased. "I'm going to try and catch a few hours worth of sleep before court. Meet back here and we'll go over to this party thing together?"

"Sure. Sounds good." Santana replied. "Do you need anything?"

"Just a hot bath and some sleep."

"Okay, see you here around six then. Night Quinn."

"Night San."

...

Maybe Samantha found it easy to fall asleep but Brittany couldn't stop pacing the apartment. With so much to do the next day for the reunion they had decided to go back to Brittany's to spend the night. What they found was a literal blood bath.

They hadn't noticed it right away. In fact they had been home and in bed a good couple of hours when Brittany had gone to the kitchen to get herself a glass of water only to be shocked by the sight of the sink covered in broken glass and a couple pools of now dried blood. Brittany had tried both phones and gotten no answer, only voice mail. Samantha had tried to calm her down but there was no way Brittany was going to relax until she was certain everyone was okay.

So when the lock to the apartment turned around four-thirty Brittany about threw herself into Rachel's arms. "What in the hell happened?"

Rachel tried to unsuccessfully hold back a yawn as she returned Brittany's hug. "Everyone's fine. We had a little accident."

"A little accident? The sink looked like there was a wrestling match between an animal and a butcher knife."

"Thank you for that image Brit." Rachel said grimacing.

"Sorry." Brittany laughed. "What happened?"

"Quinn was washing a glass by hand and it shattered with her hand inside of it."

"Oh my god."

"She's doing okay. I got her to the emergency room and they stitched her up."

"Is that where you have been all night?"

"Yep, it was busy so we were a little low on the priority list. What are you doing home?"

"I wanted to get a head start on the party tomorrow. So we both came back here to sleep. I hope that's okay?"

"Brittany, you live here now. It's okay. I hope we didn't freak you both out too badly."

"Samantha's sound asleep. She said if it was really bad someone would have called."

Rachel laughed at the director's logic. "She's right."

"When you get your phone back on I warn you, there are a few panicked messages." Brittany confessed. "I'm just glad you are both okay."

"More then okay." Rachel said giving Brittany a tight squeeze. "It's been a long night. I'm heading to bed. I'll see you in the morning and we can get stuff for the party."

"Night, Rach."

"Night, Brit."

Brittany watched her roommate head upstairs and then turned off the lights before heading to bed. What a relief everyone was okay.

…

Freshly bathed but rather uncomfortable from the throbbing her hand was doing Quinn made her way into her bedroom. Pulling out her phone and turning it back on Quinn went to put it in the charger when it lit up. Having turned it off at the hospital stuff had gone to voice mail and she found she had three rather adorable but escalating freak out calls from Brittany over discovering blood in the kitchen sink. Looking at the clock Quinn thought about calling the blonde back but realized if she saw the mess that meant she was home and Rachel could explain.

Although it might have been too late to call Brittany, Quinn knew Rachel's phone battery had died during the evening so she decided she would call her and leave a message. Selfishly it was just as much about hearing the brunette's voice as it was about saying hello. The voice mail picked up immediately and Quinn smiled the second Rachel's recorded instructions to leave a message played.

"Hey, since your phone was dead you might not get this until morning but I just wanted to say hi, or good morning, or something. I had an incredible evening and certainly a memorable one. Hope you get some rest. Can't wait to see you tonight."

Hanging up the phone, Quinn placed it in the charger on the nightstand, crawled into bed after setting her alarm, and got comfy. For an evening that was meant to be merely dinner with old friends Quinn couldn't believe how memorable it turned out. So much of what went on was aided by unforeseen circumstances that she would be forever grateful for having happened. Somehow, something she had wanted for what felt like forever, seemed possible and for maybe the first time in her life Quinn felt the weight of her feelings lifting off her tiny shoulders. Standing there in her bedroom she couldn't be happier about the evening having been the first day of her new life.

With the city starting to bath her bedroom in sunlight Quinn drifted off to sleep with the memory of kissing Rachel Berry still on her lips.

…

Returning from the shower Rachel immediately saw her phone was lit up from where it was charging on the nightstand. Still in her bathrobe with her hair wrapped in a towel she wandered over to take a listen. Three of the message were, as promised, escalating ones from Brittany freaking out over what she feared had happened when she came home to blood and broken glass. The other two messages couldn't have been more different and both of them made Rachel nervous to play them. One was a recent message from Quinn and the other her missed call log said was from Shelby.

Wanting to end the evening on a high note Rachel opted to listen to Shelby's message first.

"Hey Rachel, I, um, got your message. Let's talk this week. Beth says hello."

Rachel deleted the message and pondered recent events. Maybe Kurt was right and this was an especially bad idea but having plenty of time to think on it she put it out of her head and listened to Quinn's message.

The second the blonde's voice began to speak Rachel smiled so wide she felt like a teenager again. The message was sweet and Quinn's voice just the tiniest bit sexy, or at least that was how Rachel discovered she thought of it. For a split second she considered calling her back but Quinn had court in a few hours so Rachel fought the urge. She would wait to talk to Quinn when she called, as promised, mid-day.

Throwing on her clothes to sleep in, Rachel then hung up her bathrobe and towel and crawled into bed. The last thing she thought of as sleep came was how incredible it had been kissing Quinn Fabray.

**Author's Notes: **Blame the sheer epic nature of this chapter for the delay in posting. There was a lot of Faberry ground to cover, which is why the two old rivals carried this chapter. I was determined for it to feel as organic as the build up that got us here and finally got to give Rachel more of a voice which, until recently, I was carefully walking a line when writing her.

Which leads me to addressing a few emails and reviews I got over the first 50 chapters that mentioned frustration regarding a lack of Rachel POV especially where Quinn was concerned. I can now reveal that was intentional. I thought there would be no question regarding things if I tipped my hand to my intended Rachel bi-sexuality or her therapy realization regarding Quinn. I wanted the reader to be as anxious about the 'kiss' fallout as Quinn might be and did NOT want to write a 'one kiss and now Rachel is "Quinnsexual'. There needed to be Rachel back story but I didn't want the reader to have it until it was time. I hope it didn't disappoint.

I promise the rest of the 'cast of characters' will be out in force in 52 when the reunion begins and we welcome Mercedes to the mix.

I also wanted to take a moment to thank those of you who have taken the time to review this as it's progressed. The feedback has been very thought provoking and also made it more fun to write my little take on 'future gleeverse'. I know, that regardless of the characters you enjoy, it's been a long road so far. I sincerely hope you keep taking the journey.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

"All this for six of you?" Samantha laughed as she helped unpack the last bag that was delivered.

Brittany gave Samantha a kiss on the cheek. "We came from the same place but we all have different things we like so I made sure there were options."

"You will have that. Veggies in the fridge for now?"

"Yeah, Rachel said she would handle prepping them when she got up."

Opening the fridge Samantha started loading it with all the perishables. "I can't believe she's still sleeping."

"It was really late when she got home from the emergency room."

"At least Quinn's okay."

"From the amount of blood I found in the sink I was worried."

"Worried about what?" Rachel said appearing at the top of stairs dressed in sweats and a T-shirt.

"That you had murdered Quinn after all the blood Brittany found in the sink." Samantha said turning to the actress and laughing.

Rachel walked down the stairs and joined them. "Thanks again for cleaning everything up. My first priority was getting her hand checked out. Is there coffee?"

Grabbing a mug Brittany dropped a coffee pod into the machine and started it. "Just got us more."

"Thanks Brittany. What's with all the groceries?"

Samantha laughed. "That's what I said."

"With the group we have over tonight I thought it was best to offer some variety." Brittany repeated herself as she placed a box of crackers on the counter.

"Sorry I slept in. How can I help?"

"We've got hours. Wake up. Drink your coffee."

"All the heavy lifting was done by the poor delivery guy." Samantha interjected. "Now, that Rachel's up I'm going to leave you guys to it."

Brittany pouted. "You aren't staying?"

"I have to get your dance bible copied and sent over to Quinn's office and to the show's attorney."

"You're coming tonight though right?"

Samantha caught the disappointment in Brittany's tone. "I think I'm going to sit this one out. You should spend time with your old friends. We'll do something with your Mercedes once she gets settled in."

"Why?"

Samantha could have said what she was really thinking but figured there was no point in putting her insecurities about Brittany and Santana spending more time together on the table. Her logical mind might have been fine with Brittany discovering where she wanted to put her heart but in truth Samantha was starting to wonder if her own heart was in on the plan. "You guys will have so much catching up to do you won't have a chance to miss me."

The coffee machine stopped its cycle and Brittany turned her attention to getting Rachel's drink. "If you think it's best."

"Why don't you plan on catching the show this week with your charity tickets? I'll see about getting a seat for Mercedes and the four of us can go out after." Rachel offered.

Samantha looked to the brunette, smiled, and then mouthed a silent 'Thank You.'

"That sounds like great idea." Brittany said as she turned around and handed Rachel over her coffee. "What night works?"

Rachel smiled wide at her morning cup of Joe. "You guys tell me."

"My schedules open. So Brittany, you check in with Mercedes and I'm all yours." Samantha said as she came back around into the kitchen area and gave Brittany a kiss. "I'll call you later."

"You better." Brittany said returning the kiss and giving Samantha a goodbye squeeze of her hand.

...

Rachel was starting to make herself a little crazy as she looked at her phone every ten minutes or so. She knew it was probably that Quinn was just busy but she couldn't help but get self-conscious considering everything they had been through the night before. Quinn had the tendency to run and Rachel wasn't prepared to have to chase her again especially with the old Glee club around tonight.

The obsessing over waiting on a call had gotten so obvious Brittany had even asked if Rachel was waiting on a job offer. Rachel, of course, lied and said she was hoping to hear about an audition for something.

At least the afternoon had stayed busy, as the pair of them had prepped lots of food options for the evening's dinner party. Rachel had just finished opening a bottle of wine to let it breath when Kurt burst in, without knocking, and immediately crossed into the kitchen handing Rachel a cloth bag. "I know you said you had the bases covered but I brought stuff anyway. There are fresh limes, tonic, a bottle of vodka, and some gourmet cheeses. I figured someone would help me enjoy them even if you won't. So where's the party?"

Rachel laughed. "You're early."

"I thought Brittany said six?"

"I said seven." The blonde, who was coming down the steps, said correcting him.

"My bad. Who wants a cocktail? Or are we waiting to drink so that we don't get ahead of ourselves."

Rachel put the bag Kurt brought on the counter. "Be my guest."

Brittany went to the cupboard and pulled out glasses. "I could use one."

"I'll take one too but with a light pour." Rachel relented.

"You both just requested a 'stressed out' cocktail. What do you two have to be stressed about?" Kurt inquired.

Rachel was being presented with her first test and needed to maneuver it very carefully. "Parties at my home involving this group of people and booze tend to go poorly."

"So she asks for a drink?" Kurt teased while opening the bottle. "And you fair Brittany. What's your reasoning?"

"I just want everyone to have a great time. It means a lot that tonight go perfectly."

Kurt turned to his old friend and kissed her on the cheek. "Do not worry Brit, tonight will be fantastic."

Brittany responded by giving Kurt a huge hug, which caused him to nearly knock a glass off the counter.

"Okay, let's not have a repeat of last night." Rachel barked, her heart pounding.

Kurt set the glass back on the counter. "What happened last night?"

"Rachel spent almost all night at the emergency room with Quinn." Brittany said grabbing Kurt some ice.

"What the hell happened?"

"She was doing dishes and cut herself. End up with stitches." Rachel explained as unemotionally as she could manage.

"Ouch."

"Scared the crap out of me cause I came home to a sink full of broken glass and dried blood." Brittany added, as she grabbed a knife and cutting board to work on the limes.

"I'll shall do my best to avoid a repeat of that mishap."

Before Rachel could continue there was a knock at the door. Being that the building had the names of their guests to let up it could have been anyone; which explained why her heart was pounding. It was still early but maybe it was Quinn. "Coming."

Opening the door Rachel smiled like a fool.

Mercedes was standing there looking exactly how Rachel remembered her. She was dressed to kill, and hadn't aged a day. "I heard there was a party happening."

As the two old friends gave each other a giant hello hug Kurt and Brittany bolted from the kitchen area and turned it into a giant group hug.

...

Quinn had a miserable day in court. Beyond her lack of sleep and the throbbing in her hand the judge had denied her two motions on the case she thought they were wrapping up. It was now going to be at least another week dealing with this client.

She was so busy she didn't even have time to call Rachel like she promised. Texting was something she could have snuck in but it seemed so impersonal. Deciding it wasn't the best way to say hello after promising a call Quinn didn't and then spent the entire subway ride home regretting it. Then as she made her way to the apartment she figured calling now might raise suspicion if anyone had been early. The bottom line she was over thinking everything, which made it not unlike everything when it came to Rachel.

Arriving home later then planned Quinn had barked at Santana that she would be ready as soon as she could manage a quick change of clothes. The Latina wasn't necessarily in much of a hurry to get to the gathering so her reaction to Quinn's whirlwind arrival was a shrug and another sip of the drink she had already poured herself.

From what Quinn could remember the last time Santana had seen Mercedes had been the wedding and considering everything that happened at the reception it hadn't been a very friendly conversation. Beyond having to calm her own mom down that night Quinn had spent quite a long time, after Santana had left, defending Santana's actions to a very protective Mercedes. Hopefully enough time had past so that everything that had gone on was water under the bridge.

Mercedes wasn't the only reason Quinn was prepared to have to run defense. If Brittany had invited Samantha to join them things were going to be even tenser for her roommate. It wasn't that she believed Santana couldn't be civil but something told Quinn the more piled on to her friend tonight the worse off she might end up.

Despite the stitches Quinn still managed to change in record time. Bolting downstairs a little after six forty-five Quinn scooped up her purse and Santana and headed back downstairs to catch a cab cross-town.

...

Brittany could always leave it to Mercedes and Kurt to cut through to the heart of something.

"So where is that famous lady friend of yours?" Kurt asked and then turned to Mercedes. "Did she tell you who she is dating?"

"She did indeed." Mercedes answered with a perfect blend of honesty and teasing in her tone.

Brittany blushed at all the attention. "She wanted to give us a chance to catch up."

Mercedes eyed Brittany suspiciously. "It's sweet of her but I would have thought she would want to be attached at your hip with Santana coming." The negative feelings towards Brittany's ex were dripping from Mercedes tone.

"Mercedes, I told you Santana's changed. She's not like she was before."

"Honey, people don't ever really change. They might adapt but they don't change. You will always be the sweetest thing on the planet and therefore always think the best of people but Santana will always think she's right and she will always put Santana first."

"Say something Kurt." Brittany practically begged.

Kurt nodded. "She's not the same Santana."

"I still don't buy it." Mercedes grumbled.

"Don't buy what?" Rachel walked over handing Mercedes a glass of wine.

"That Santana isn't still out for Santana."

"I don't know Mercedes. I've noticed a much gentler side to her since we crossed paths here in the city."

"I guess I will see for myself."

"Why don't I show you the rest of the apartment?" Rachel offered to Brittany's relief.

Brittany knew Mercedes was coming from a place of love but it felt odd to have to defend her ex. Luckily Kurt and Rachel had also seen the change that Brittany had recognized.

One thing was certain, considering the controversy over Santana's attendance already, Brittany had changed her mind. It probably was best that Samantha had bowed out of coming tonight. The fireworks that were on the horizon where Mercedes and Santana were concerned were going to be combustible enough had Samantha joined them who knows what have happened. It was a relief not to have to worry about it.

...

Rachel was in the middle of placing some vegetables on a tray when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Pulling it out she glanced down at the display and tried to keep from smiling.

- Work was insane today. Sorry I didn't call. We are pulling up now. See you soon.

In one text message a weight lifted and her heart pounded. The anticipation of seeing Quinn was only dampened by the fact Rachel couldn't give her the hello she wanted to give her. The most they could manage in this group would be the same awkward hug Rachel would be giving Santana.

Kurt Hummel tapped her on the shoulder. "Where are you?"

"Huh? What?" Rachel replied.

"You are putting the carrots in the same section of that tray as the cauliflower which I know is not at all the Rachel Berry way. So it begs the question where are you?"

"Sorry Kurt. Just thinking about work." Rachel lied.

"What about it?"

"I'm leaving the show."

The look on Kurt's face said it all. "You quit!"

"No, I'm just not re-signing."

"Which means you quit?"

"Which means I wanted a little control over my happiness and since they wouldn't give me the out I wanted, we couldn't come to a deal."

"Wow."

Rachel was surprised Kurt was so shocked by her decision. "What?"

"Never thought the day would come where Rachel Berry would voluntarily step off the stage. Good for you, Rachel. I know that production made you nuts."

"It did." Rachel confessed as she started to correct her vegetable sorting.

...

Getting out of the cab Quinn let Santana pay the driver and took a moment to whip off a text to Rachel. It still seemed highly impersonal but Quinn couldn't go back into the apartment without saying something to her. Had she done that she knew the brunette would be worried something had changed for Quinn overnight and that would have been far from the truth.

Despite being early in the evening, to Quinn's surprise, Gabriel was manning the desk in the lobby.

"Well, look who it is?" the older man said as they walked into the lobby. "How is that hand of yours? You gave us all quite a fright last night."

"It's doing okay. Five stitches and its as good as new."

"Well, I am happy to hear it. This must be Ms. Lopez?"

Santana immediately looked at the old man with paranoia on her face. "Yes, I am."

"Well the rest of the guest have arrive you ladies go right on up. Have a nice time."

"We will. Don't work too hard Gabriel."

The old man chuckled at Quinn's use of Brittany's usual goodbye as the two women waited for, and got in the elevator.

"What was that all about?" Santana asked as the door closed.

"He's the buildings very sweet night doorman. He's was always very kind to me when I stayed here so we would chat from time to time."

"And how did he know who I was?"

"I'm sure there is no conspiracy Santana. He probably had a guest list. Since we are the last to arrive..."

"Got it." Santana replied clearly distracted.

"You really don't want to be here do you?"

The look of something that resembled fear crossed her roommate's face. "It's too late to bolt, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is."

"Figures the one night I need a work conflict there was none."

"It will be fine."

Santana laughed. "Do you remember the last time I saw Mercedes?"

"Vividly."

"Then don't assume it will be fine. Brittany walked out on me and I was the one who got ripped a new one."

"It's been years."

"Easy for you to say. Everybody loves you."

Quinn's heart leapt a little at the mention of love. She knew Santana meant nothing by it but suddenly as the door opened to the floor it was time for Quinn to begin giving her best acting performance ever. This was going to be quite a complicated evening.

"It's going to be fine." Quinn assured her friend with as much confidence as she could muster for both of them.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

The same sick feeling Santana used to get when certain teachers in school beckoned her to their offices was washing over her as they moved from the elevator to Rachel and Brittany's apartment. Not only was there every reason to believe Brittany would be joined by her girlfriend, a situation that would require Santana to fight every emotion brought on the other night at the Broadway show, but also there would be Mercedes to contend with at the party.

Santana always had respected Mercedes for her talent and fierce loyalty until she found herself on the receiving end of Mercedes' wrath. The night at Quinn's wedding had been hard enough without getting a finger waved in her face as a result of the rather public fight with Brittany at the reception.

...

Santana was shocked and angry at the same time. What was Brittany's issue with trying to talk Quinn down from a giant mistake? For the last three months Santana had been giving most of the reasons why this was a bad idea. Sure, Brittany didn't know the largest reason but Quinn's new husband's severe personality defects should have been enough without breaking Quinn's confidence by revealing the big secret.

And why couldn't they have dealt with this last night at the hotel if Brittany was so ticked off? Instead Brittany had bolted and to add to it Santana now had Mercedes up in her face and she wouldn't back down. Why the hell wouldn't Mercedes just get out of Santana's way so she could go work things out with her girlfriend? Who had named her the relationship police? "Look, Mercedes, not now! I need to go talk to Brittany."

Mercedes waved her hand. "No! You're going to let her do what she has to do by giving her space."

"Like hell."

"I will take you down in front of this entire room of well dressed 'wasps' if you try and go after her Santana."

Santana could feel her temper rising up and if Mercedes didn't back down someone was going to have to stop an actual fight. "This has nothing to do with you. So don't step where you don't belong."

"Someone has to lay it out for you so you understand. You tell her you have to torpedo certain plans without giving her an ounce of trust as to why. And don't try and give me some crap about it being about not liking someone." Mercedes whispered before raising her voice again. "She asks you for one thing, to keep your mouth shut, and you can't even give her that."

Santana was fuming. There was no time for this. "Excuse me but what makes you an expert on my relationship?"

"Who do you think is the friend she turns to when she needs someone to actually listen to how she feels about something? It's not you Santana and that's a big reason you two are doomed."

"Have you lost your mind? Standing here judging what I have with Brit."

Mercedes gave Santana a strong purposeful look. "When was the last time you actually listened to her? Huh?"

Santana had enough. "Yeah, cause your Ms. Expert on relationships. Talk to me again after you dated someone for more then a month."

Out of nowhere Quinn, looking lovely in her wedding gown, jumped in. "Guys, I appreciate its been a long weekend so far and that everyone has had a couple drinks but you see my mother is having a meltdown because my wedding is turning into a reality TV show so for my sake can you tone it down? As a wedding present to me, please?"

"Sorry Q. I'm out of here anyway. I've got to go track down my girlfriend." Santana apologized as she headed towards the entrance to the reception giving Mercedes the evil eye as she passed.

The last thing Santana heard as the door closed behind her was Quinn yelling. "She got in a cab and left Santana."

...

Knocking on the door Quinn's heart was racing but thankfully Santana looked more thrown off then Quinn felt so perhaps her roommate would prove to be the perfect shield tonight. 'Concentrate on Santana', Quinn told herself as the door opened.

Brittany was standing on the other side of the door, with Kurt over her shoulder with a drink in his hand and a smile on his sweet face. Standing in the living area Mercedes was on the phone but Rachel was nowhere to be seen.

"You guys made it." Brittany squealed as she pulled them each into a hug.

"Sorry we're late." Quinn said as they both moved into the room.

"You're right on time."

Kurt took a sip from his glass. "We were all early."

The more Quinn tried to think of the tension coming off Santana or how good Mercedes looked Rachel would jump right into her mind, which only made her nervous. Moving to give Kurt a hug Quinn found herself worrying that he could actually read her mind and that the gig was up before the evening began. Kurt, of course couldn't read minds but he was the most observant. Not letting him in on things was the key. So Quinn figured it was best to get him looking elsewhere off the bat. It wasn't the nicest tactic but it was bound to work. As Quinn went to pull away from his embrace she leaned in to him and whispered. "Samantha here?"

He broke the contact with her and shook his head no.

Quinn nodded back and silently mouthed a 'Good' to him.

Now that she had planted a seed of concern for Santana the only question she wanted to ask, but figured she couldn't, was where was Rachel?

...

As soon as she got the vegetables organized Rachel had excused herself from the group saying she had to go up and use the restroom. Of course that was an excuse. What she really needed to do was get her wits about her before Quinn arrived and Rachel was required to give an award winning performance complete with nuances of friendliness balanced with the right amount of disinterest in anything the blonde said or did.

Pacing in her master bathroom Rachel found her mind wouldn't stop going a mile a minute. "It's fine. It's only Quinn. Certainly we can all be adults. It's only dinner. Any nerves are of course because so many of us are in one room with such deep history with one another. It will be fine. Why would anyone suspect anything?"

Who was Rachel kidding? They spent half the night trying to keep their hands to themselves and with Kurt in attendance, with enough back-story to piece things together, if they slipped up at all he would have them figured out. Rachel couldn't handle the group knowing yet. It was too fresh and too deeply rooted in history to tell the world before the two of them had a good idea of where they were with one another. Taking a deep breath Rachel washed her hands for show. Flushed the toilet that didn't actually need flushing and headed down for the performance of her life.

"You guys made it." Rachel said when she was still far enough back on the upper landing for no one to see her face or, more importantly, for her to see anyone. She just kept telling herself to see the Quinn who made her nervous the first night they had dinner and not last night's Quinn.

When she got far enough down the steps Rachel forced herself to make eye contact with the blonde while successfully fighting off the grin that was trying to force it's way onto her face. "Can I grab your coats and hang them up for you?"

"I'm already on it." Quinn said as she took Santana's from her and wandered to the small closet off the living space. Rachel was now less worried about tipping their hand and more worried about Quinn doing it for them.

Walking over to Santana, Rachel gave her a casual but friendly hug. "What can I get you to drink then?"

"I'm on it." Brittany said from her place in front of the fridge.

Perhaps Brittany's conflicted state about Santana's presence would act as a distraction for the assembled but then again now the hard part. "Quinn, what about you?" Rachel asked as she walked over to the attorney and gave her a similarly platonic hug. Immediately the warmth from Quinn's body and the feel of her arms wrapped around Rachel's midsection made her head swim. It took all the self-control she could muster to pull apart. "What can we get you to drink?"

"With the pain meds I shouldn't drink." Quinn explained in a way that made Rachel wonder if maybe the lack of drinking had more to do with keeping her wits about her then the aspirin that the doctor's told her to take for the pain. "Just seltzer water if you have it."

"Coming right up." Rachel said moving back into the kitchen to pour a sensible drink for Quinn and one for herself. At least with the bubbly water over ice no one would be the wiser that Rachel was forgoing the alcohol the rest of the evening. Quinn had the right idea. It was better to be safe then sorry.

...

Walking out onto the roof Brittany was quite proud of her little party. Another table had been set and some decorative lighting fixtures of Rachel's had been hung. A bar that was up there but apparently seldom used had been stocked with all the necessary items for both alcoholic and non-alcoholic beverages. Now it was just a matter of bringing up all the food Brittany had purchased. Enlisting Mercedes and Quinn to help her bring stuff up the girls made their way outside.

Brittany had grabbed those two because it seemed safer to keep Mercedes and Santana as separated as possible for as long as possible. Mercedes had already made her feeling about Santana being back in Brittany's life very clear and the evening needed to be fun and not filled with the past.

"It's so good to see you Mercedes." Quinn said as she placed a vegetable tray on the largest table. "It's been far too long."

"It really has. When did we last hang out? Was it about two years ago when I was passing through Arizona?"

"It was. We had dinner at that cute place downtown."

"I was sorry to hear about the divorce but from what Brittany has said..."

"It was for the best." Brittany said with exactly the tone Quinn had used to describe the end of her marriage on numerous occasions.

Quinn laughed. "And Brittany would be right."

"Well, whatever makes you happy. Speaking of happy, Brittany, tell me all about your new girl." Mercedes inquired.

"She's pretty fantastic. Sexy, smart, talented, and fun.

"It sounds like she treats you very well."

Mercedes tone wasn't lost on Brittany and it also didn't seem to be lost on Quinn.

The lawyer couldn't avoid butting in. "Mercedes, I think if Brittany and Santana have resolved things don't you think its time you and Santana resolved things?"

There wasn't anger on Mercedes face; in fact it looked like sadness. "I don't forgive easily."

Brittany laid her hand on Mercedes shoulder. "You could try."

"She hurt you."

"We hurt each other Mercedes. I appreciate the support then when I needed it but Santana and I are becoming friends again and I want all my friends to like each other. Look at how much Rachel and Quinn are getting along."

Quinn coughed. "Yeah, bet you never would have thought we would be friends."

Mercedes nodded. "That's the truth."

"Will you try for me?" Brittany asked with her most manipulative tone. "I would love it if you two could get as close as Rachel and Quinn have grown to be."

Again Quinn coughed loudly.

"Maybe you should get some water Quinn." Brittany suggested.

"That's a great idea." Quinn agreed and then headed inside.

...

Having been there for twenty minutes Santana had basically avoided Mercedes so far and vise versa. However the inevitable was bound to happen so Santana thought it best to be the one to make the first move to give herself the advantage if things grew confrontational. Carrying her glass and a small plate of food, she took a seat at the table. "So."

"So." Mercedes said looking up from her plate with surprise written on her face.

"Congratulations on the album." Santana offered grasping for conversation.

"And the Mayor's office, that's got to be exciting."

"It has its good days." So far, so good. "So you rehearse all week and then do the television stuff at the end of the week?"

Mercedes nodded. "All day on Friday. Rehearsals with Brittany start tomorrow."

"Must be exciting after all the work you've put in."

"Same for you with the PR stuff."

At this rate they were bound to continue playing the game all night long. Taking a deep breath, Santana decided to start playing offense. "Look, Quinn's wedding was a long time ago. Brittany and I split a long time ago. They are both fine with me. Can we both agree to bury the hatchet and just move past everything that happened at the reception?"

Mercedes face went from serious to a large smile. "Directness was always a skill of yours."

"Well?"

"Do we have to be best friends?"

"Absolutely not."

"Then consider the hatchet buried."

No fight, no argument, Santana was in shock but did her best not to show it. "Good."

"But hear me Santana, you do anything to hurt Brittany again, you will answer to me."

"We're only friends."

"That wasn't true at McKinley and something tells me, if you had your way it wouldn't be true now."

Santana was a good liar but not that good of a liar. She looked Mercedes straight in the eye. "It won't happen again."

"See to it that it doesn't." Mercedes said as she turned back to the plate in front of her and continued to enjoy her meal.

...

If the water Quinn had been drinking were alcohol they would have found her passed out on the sofa by now. Sticking to a Tupperware tumbler, to avoid a repeat of the incident the night before, Quinn had refilled it at least a half dozen times mostly as a means to avoid the group so the secret she was helping to hide could stay that way. After the innocent comments on the roof by Brittany to Mercedes earlier in the evening the first of many refills got Quinn away from the unintentional innuendo. As the evening went on it had deflected an innocent question from Mercedes on the state of her love life, had avoided a concerned moment when Kurt expressed worry about how Mercedes question had made Quinn feel, and had kept her from being seen alone with Rachel downstairs with no reason to be there with her.

The latest trip down to refill had been because Brittany and Rachel were filling everyone else in on the workshop show. Kurt had started to give a detailed description and Quinn felt herself being pulled back to that evening. She tried to make her departure subtle but as she got back into the house to refill her cup Quinn heard Kurt at the top of the stairs.

"I'm sorry Quinn, I wasn't thinking." Kurt said as he came down the spiral steps.

His comment was Quinn's way out. As long as he remained focused on her confession to him there was no reason for Quinn to believe he would see the real truth. "It's okay."

He made his way to her and rested his hand on her shoulder. "I shouldn't have been so insensitive as to dissect the script and Rachel's performance after what we talked about it."

"Kurt it's okay." Quinn repeated as she took a long drink from her cup of water. "I'm determined to make this friendship with her work and for that to happen I have to get better about putting aside the other feelings."

"But why?"

"Kurt, we've covered this." Quinn said but felt bad about scolding him considering the truth.

"I just think it's stupid to try and deny yourself. Hell, you never know."

Kurt was being so sweet to her and yet Quinn had no choice, at this point, but to lie to him. Quinn chugged the rest of the water in her glass and then tapped into her mean girl tone. "Leave it alone Kurt."

He nodded disappointed.

Trying to keep herself in character Quinn spun back to the sink and turned on the faucet very aggressively. She was so quick at it she managed to turn the water on as her stitched hand crossed into the water now pouring into the sink. Her hand and her bandages soaked. "Damn it."

"Oh, man. Let's go see if Brittany or Rachel have a way to re-bandage that."

Walking back upstairs an out to the party Quinn was happy to see all four of the girls sitting at the table laughing with one another. It appeared that maybe a miracle had taken place and Mercedes and Santana were going to bury the hatchet.

"Do either of you have a first aid kit with some bandages?" Kurt asked.

Rachel about jumped out of her skin. "What happened?"

If it wasn't for them keeping things from their friends Quinn would have kissed Rachel right then and there for her concern but since that wasn't the case she had to calm Rachel another way. "It's nothing I ran my hand under the faucet by accident and soaked my bandages."

Brittany laughed. "Please no more blood in the house."

"I promise Brittany."

Rachel continued over to Quinn annoyed. It might have been play-acting or it might have been relief mixed with worry but either way it worked for her. "Thank goodness it's only that. I have stuff in the house. My dad's insist I have a fully stocked first aid kit. Follow me."

As Quinn followed Rachel inside Kurt went to join the ladies at the table. It seemed her scolding had done its job.

Now was going to be a real test of not overstepping when they assumed they were alone. It was a good thing Quinn had been sticking to water all night. Knowing the door was shut and her back was to everyone at the party Quinn spoke as they walked out of Rachel's room and towards the spiral stairs. "How are you holding up?"

"Truthfully," Rachel said, as they got to the landing, her back to Quinn. "I am over thinking everything they are saying out there and have wanted to kiss you all night long."

It was a risk. The view into the house from the roof was only into Rachel's bedroom and they were now outside the bedroom on the landing. If they could hear Brittany come in the front door the previous night then she would hear the sliding door open in Rachel's bedroom. Reaching around Rachel's middle from behind Quinn pulled the shorter woman to her. Leaning in she nuzzled her neck. "Hi."

Rachel turned and faced Quinn. "We are going to get caught."

Quinn leaned in and kissed Rachel gently on the lips. Pulling away she smiled. "We didn't get caught."

"So it seems." Rachel said smiling. "Let's get that bandage taken care of before we push our luck.

Quinn laughed and followed Rachel down the stairs.

...

Moving to throw out her empty plate and then refill her glass Santana saw Brittany moving up next to her. "Do you need a refill?"

"Vodka tonic?"

Santana nodded and after taking Brittany's glass from her made the drink the blonde had requested. Handing it back to Brittany, Santana felt the words escape her mouth before her mind could stop them. "So where's the girlfriend tonight?"

"She wanted to give us all a chance to catch up."

"I see." Santana said with a tone to her voice that Brittany must have immediately recognized.

"It's not always about you." Brittany explained.

Santana got a big smile on her face and started to move away from the bar towards the empty part of the roof. "Yeah but most of the time it is."

...

Mercedes couldn't help but stare at the two ex's as they chatted by the far end of the roof.

Kurt waved his hand in front of Mercedes field of vision. "Are you paying any attention to me at all?"

"Brit won't go back there again? Will she?" Mercedes asked, obviously very concerned.

"With any relationship I never say never, but Brittany seems very happy with Samantha so I don't see her ending anything to start up with Santana again. Now had she been single when they crossed paths it might have been another story."

"Thank goodness for small favors."

"We both know those two will be connected for life."

Her old friend was right but after watching Brittany beat herself up for a year following the break-up Mercedes didn't want to hear of her friend going through such pain again. "Doesn't mean they are meant to be together."

"That's true enough. I missed all the drama with them back in the day. It must have been epic."

"Not sure how Santana got on, I'm sure Quinn dealt with all that, but if the little drama in high school is any indication I am guessing it was ugly. Brittany was just heart broken though. Maybe it was her naïve nature but she thought they could face any hurdle. When it grew very clear that they couldn't she crumbled under the pressure. Threw herself into work and nothing else. New York has brought back the optimistic Brittany. I just don't want to see that light in her go out again."

"She's got you and the rest of us to be there for her if things get complicated but when you see her with Samantha I think you will relax."

"I suppose we will see."

Mercedes might have agreed to a truce with Santana but she was still not convinced that one perfectly constructed move on the Latina's part wouldn't send Brittany's world spinning once again. Even if the moment wasn't intentional the blonde would always have a soft spot for her first love and Mercedes wasn't sure Santana deserved it.

...

Okay, so maybe she was flirting a little but truth be told Santana couldn't help it. From the moment they went from a platonic friendship to making out in high school their dynamic had always had a flirtatious undertone. It was nearly impossible to look into that bright and cheerful face and not find herself flirting.

"You really are exactly the same." Thankfully Brittany was smiling and not looking at Santana like she wanted to toss her off the roof.

"Not exactly but certain parts of my personality are still very present."

"I hadn't noticed." Brittany said with sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Sure you haven't." Santana said still unable to drop the flirtatious tone. "Does Mercedes look like she wants to kill me again?"

Brittany glanced carefully around Santana to see what was happening at the table. "Her and Kurt are in deep conversation."

"Good. I would rather not take any steps backwards with the time we have left here tonight."

"I'm sorry I ended up turning her against you back then. It was never my intention."

Santana felt bad about making Brittany feel she had to apologize. "I know that and it's not like I didn't give her a reason to be angry at me."

"Technically she should have been angry with both of us. We were both responsible."

"Water under the bridge." Santana reminded her while taking Brittany's hand and squeezing it.

Brittany didn't say anything. She only nodded her head, squeezed Santana's hand, and then released it before excusing herself and going back to sit with Kurt and Mercedes.

Standing alone, Santana, for the second time in about a week, took a moment to shake the feeling of holding Brittany's hand and then went back to join the table as well.

...

"The downside is this might hurt when I pull the tape." Rachel explained as she sat next to Quinn on the sofa. "The upside is they are all so preoccupied with their stuff out there we have managed some alone time.

"The other downside is we still have to sit here acting like we are only friends."

"When the truth is…" Rachel started but didn't finish.

Quinn smiled keeping her body language as reserved as possible. "Exactly. Sorry again for today."

"It's okay."

"It's not. What we thought were our final winning motions before giving our closing were shockingly denied by the judge. So instead of wrapping thing up as we hoped, it means the trial just got extended."

"So your job just got far busier. Ready?"

"Yep."

Rachel held the skin tight with one hand as to not rip open any of the stitches and then grabbed the tape with the other end and pulled at it very slowly.

"Damn that hurts."

"Sorry."

"It's not your fault. I'm the clumsy one who sliced her hand open."

"Well hold still so I can get another bandage and more gauze on it." Rachel said retrieving the necessary items from the kit.

"I'm a terrible patient."

"You are not a terrible patient." Rachel said with a cute raise of her eyebrows. "You are, in fact, a perfect patient."

"Careful Rachel or I might think you're flirting with me."

"Good instincts because that is exactly what I am doing." Rachel said opening up the large gauze from her first aid kit. "Can you hold it in place while I get the tape?"

"Sure." Quinn said as she reached over lightly brushing Rachel's hand with more contact then she actually needed to make. "Seems we're both capable of flirting."

"Keep it up and we are going to get caught."

Quinn smiled. "You're right."

Rachel pulled medical tape from the spool and then applied it around the edges of the bandage Quinn was holding. The same amount of unnecessary hand-to-hand contact took place again and after Rachel applied the final piece she let her hand linger over Quinn's only for a moment.

Warmed by the touch Quinn soaked it all in and stared at the lovely woman before her. "Work this week is going to keep me busy but maybe we can do lunch tomorrow or Thursday?"

"I would like that very much." Rachel said looking up into Quinn's eyes and then smiling. "You are all set."

Rachel packed up the first aid kit and then proceeded to place it back into the closet off the living room where the stackable washer and dryer were also hidden.

The entire time Quinn had her eyes fixed on the movements of the tiny brunette. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

From the top of the landing a voice interrupted their private moment. "Are you two finished down here or what?"

It was Kurt and hopefully he hadn't been ease dropping on them the entire time or the cat was certainly going to be out of the bag.

...

When Kurt arrived at the top of the landing he watched as Rachel put away the first aid kit and Quinn stared longingly at the Broadway star. He had promised himself he would remain out of the matchmaking game after some disastrous attempts at helping pair people up when he first moved to New York but there was a big part of him that wanted to lock those two in an elevator and force them to talk out their feelings. He would never actually do it but he wished that he could. It was hard being the barer of everyone's secrets especially in moments like this because he knew for a fact that if the two of them would just talk about what was obviously bubbling beneath the surface there was a chance that Quinn and Rachel would become the perfect pair.

In the meantime he was forced to endure the most obvious display of unrequited love he had ever witnessed from another human being sans his own relationship drama over the years. Quinn was head over heels, if only she wasn't too scared to make a move.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Sorry for the delay. I hope no one minded but even a dedicated writer such as myself needs a little summer vacation time. I had hoped to have this chapter finished before I left on Friday morning but it was not to be. Hopefully I didn't leave folks waiting too long and that the tension at the party proved fun, a tiny bit gratifying no matter which characters are your favorite, and laid some very interesting groundwork for our NYC residents.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

Considering the month both women had been experiencing it was no wonder that the morning, following the party at Rachel's, they were each completely distracted by their own stuff instead of having a normally chatty breakfast. Santana had skipped her morning workout and was staring at the television like it held the answers to the universe and Quinn was dealing with her nerves about lunch with Rachel.

It had been two days since their night of brutal honesty. When added to the restrictions they put on themselves at the party, Quinn was actually pretty nervous to spend alone time with the actress especially because the lunch was essentially their first date.

With a morning of meetings with some of the other attorney's at her firm and two clients, one of who was Samantha, Quinn needed to be on her game. There was work to be done but she was pretty sure she was going to be distracted until she and Rachel were face to face again.

"How is it the Mayor's party can't recognize when they act this way it only makes my job harder?" Santana grumbled as she turned off the television and walked to the kitchen to refill her coffee mug.

"Did you not sleep last night?" Quinn asked reaching over with the pot and pouring Santana's mug for her.

"Nope. Am I more irritable then normal?"

"Yes."

Santana shrugged. "Sorry."

Quinn smiled at the thought that her and her oldest friend were back on track. "Want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Is it what I think it is?" Quinn asked without using Brittany's name.

"Yes."

"Well, if you want to talk I'm here."

"I know. And thanks."

With everything they had been through it was understandable that Santana wanted her space with what was going on with her. Once again the one thing Santana wanted more then anything was the one thing she couldn't have. As far as Quinn knew the only other time her friend had been in that position was when Brittany had left her. One thing Quinn knew about Santana she hated not getting what she wanted.

It was pretty remarkable how the household had gone from nothing but work drama to nothing but romantic drama, both the out in the open and the secret kind, in such a short period of time.

...

Still at the point where she could be out in public with no one blinking an eye Mercedes waited outside the diner for Brittany. It was nice to still have some anonymity but she was also excited to be starting the next phase in her ascension to pop stardom. The label was very pleased by the strong buzz around the first single and the proof was in her signing as the opening act with the biggest artist of the last five years. It was going to be nice broadening her fan base on their coattails.

In the meantime Mercedes would continue to do her thing and lay the groundwork for her successes right after she enjoyed a casual breakfast with her old friend. Mercedes was looking forward to the one on one time with Brittany since the group dynamic had dominated the previous evening. If they were going to spend all day dancing first they needed to spend the morning gossiping.

Coming up the stairs from the subway Brittany almost skipped towards Mercedes the second she caught sight of her. When they were within three feet of each other Brittany closed the distance with a flourish and gave Mercedes a giant hug.

"Good morning." Mercedes laughed as she returned the gesture. "Someone is in a happy mood."

"How can I not be?" Brittany asked as she released Mercedes from the hug but gripped her hands as she bounced on her feet. "I can't wait to get in the studio and make you look fabulous for TV."

"Aren't I already looking fabulous?" Mercedes teased.

"Oh course but the moves will soon match the look."

"First order of business is breakfast."

Brittany put her arm around Mercedes and turned them both towards the diner. "Follow me. They have the best stuff."

...

Rachel was half way through her morning tea and reading of the web when her day took a turn. She had managed all morning to avoid one site in particular that featured mostly people outside the theatre world trying to dissect the industry. The online community focused on giving opinions on the quality of the shows and performers in a variety of articulate and in some cases inarticulate ways. Rachel didn't might critical opinions her reason for attempted avoidance of the site was because some times the posts delved into personal attacks and inaccurate information regarding insider information.

She had avoided it since the news of her departure from the show was announced but now days later, alone in her apartment, she had to peek. Immediately after reading she had wished she had resisted, as people could be so mean and uninformed. She was especially disappointed to read one of the posts, which claimed to be from someone on the show. They had described Rachel as what one would politely call difficult, in actuality the person had used some descriptive words that should never be used to describe anyone.

Now in a completely horrible mood, Rachel closed her tablet, picked up her tea and went outside to clear her head.

"Why was it people could be so mean?" she thought as she took a seat and tried not to let the anonymous attacks effect her. Instead she tried to focus on her lunch plans with Quinn; which of course didn't help at all. Rachel had only managed to add anxious to the feelings she was already having from reading the web.

...

Getting into the office Santana had managed to get though ten emails before she got distracted. Thankfully, just as she picked up her phone to leave a message for the object of her distraction, another call came in. The caller id on her cell told her it was probably as big of a mistake to take that call but at least the incoming call would only be annoying and not put her in knots. "Morning Kurt."

"Hey, what do you usually do for lunch?"

"Eat. Same as everyone else on the planet."

"You know what I mean smart ass."

Santana could almost hear Kurt's eyes roll through the phone. "Why?"

"Because I have to be down by your offices today for an audition for some indie film and should be done around noon. We could have lunch."

"And if I say no?"

"Then I will turn up at your office and make a pest of myself."

"Figures." Santana said as her own eyes rolled. "Give me a twenty minute heads up and then call me when you get here. If I can't get away we can order in."

"Oh, lunch in your fancy office. Even better."

Hanging up the call Santana glanced again at the phone and then stopped herself from calling Brittany by throwing her cell into the top draw of her desk.

...

Brittany hadn't been exaggerating, the diner made a great breakfast and some of the best coffee Mercedes had ever enjoyed. As the meal had gone on Mercedes had updated her old friend about the things happening in LA that she only shared with close friends including the details about a guy she had been dating.

Brittany on the other hand seemed to want to avoid anything having to do with the personal, which Mercedes blamed herself for after her harsh reaction to Santana's presence the previous evening. "Hey Brit, I'm sorry if being so critical of 'you know who' has made you think you can't talk to me about stuff in your life."

"I know you have my back Mercedes. There just isn't much to say other then I'm happy and in a real good place."

"It's nice to see the smile back."

"It had been gone for a while. You were right when you urged me to take the job out here. The change of scene was what I needed."

"So when do I get to meet one of the reasons that smile is back?"

A large smile came to Brittany's face at the reference. "Samantha and I were wondering if maybe you wanted to catch Rachel's show with us Thursday night. I know you have TV in the morning so we couldn't make it too late but..."

"That would be perfect because I won't sleep and better to be occupied with stuff then pacing my hotel freaked out about the live TV in the morning."

"Maybe grab dinner before the show?" Brittany suggested.

Mercedes picked up the bill from the table. "Perfect. Now in the meantime, let's get this check paid and start getting down to work."

"And I will text Samantha and tell her we are on for Thursday. Maybe Quinn can join us too?"

...

Quinn took a seat back behind her desk. "So the official depositions are starting next week. I managed to get you moved to the number three spot, which will probably be next Wednesday. The one upside of my other case still being in court is that they let me make the change."

"Why is moving third so important?" Samantha asked.

"Lawyers can't help but telegraph strategy at these things. So having the writers before you means I can review the kinds of things they are asked and get a feel for what you can expect when you get in front of his attorney."

"Makes sense."

"I have an appointment this Thursday with the firm's investigator to go over everything they've managed to collect on him so far. I'm hoping we might come up with something that shuts this down before it starts. The good news is they pieced together the necessary information regarding what you brought up to me. I still think we might want to open the door first to all of that but I need to know you're on board."

"I'm assuming that might mean dragging some people in?"

"Yes." Quinn answered.

"Do what you have to do."

"Okay. Have you talked to Brittany about it all?" It wasn't really Quinn's place as Samantha's attorney to be asking such a personal question but as Brittany's friend, and she hoped Samantha's, Quinn couldn't help but ask.

"She's coming over tonight after her and Mercedes finish up."

"I wouldn't be too worried. Brittany understands dealing with the past."

Samantha looked at Quinn and smiled but before she could say more her phone buzzed. "One second." Pulling out the phone she glanced at the screen and her smile grew wider. "Any interest in joining Brittany, Mercedes and I for dinner and Rachel's show on Thursday night?"

"Can't be too late cause I have court early Friday morning."

"We have to make it an early night anyway cause Mercedes has her TV stuff in the morning and Brittany has to be there." Samantha said indicating her phone.

"Sounds good." Quinn said and then kind of regretted it. It would mean their would probably have to be more hiding after the show because Quinn couldn't imagine she and Rachel would be ready to let everyone in on everything by then.

…

Freshly showered and changed for her date Rachel was trying her best to keep her wits about her. So what if lunch today amounted to her first date with Quinn Fabray, Rachel was one hundred percent ready for it.

Who was she kidding? No she wasn't, after all, this lunch was many years in the making.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

They had shared meals before. They had shared meals alone before. They had shared meals alone before since meeting up again in New York. Of course, what they hadn't done was shared meals alone before, since meeting up again in New York, after confessing they were wanting to be more then just friends. It was for that reason Quinn was seriously considering a glass of wine with lunch. She couldn't very well follow through with that plan because she had hours of work left to do back at the office but the thought was there.

Having beaten Rachel to the restaurant she settled on a bottle of Pellegrino for the table and her smart phone to keep herself busy while she waited. Quinn was afraid if she didn't keep busy she might lose her nerve and run away. It was only lunch but it was probably the most important lunch she ever had.

...

Kurt was pretty happy with how the audition had gone and was even happier when Santana actually took his call. She wasn't sure getting away to eat was going to happen but she was still going to try. So Kurt went to her office, as instructed, to see what the plan was going to be.

Upon arrival a rather bookish looking receptionist, wearing designer clothing in very dower colors, called back to Santana's assistant. After getting permission she then brought Kurt back to Santana's office.

When he entered Santana pointed to the sofa across from her desk while she barked something, Kurt couldn't make heads or tails of, to someone on the phone. When she was done barking she hung up, looked at Kurt, and shrugged.

"We're ordering in?" He asked, assuming from her demeanor he knew the answer.

"We are ordering in." Santana replied.

...

It was lunch. No big deal. It would be a nice way to turn a miserable morning into a much better afternoon. Who was Rachel trying to kid? Her heart was pounding out of her chest. She made her way through the door of the restaurant, to the host stand, and then followed one of them over to the table where a very gorgeous Quinn Fabray was seated drinking a glass of water like one would after spending hours in the desert with an empty canteen. The sight caused Rachel to calm, as she was now certain she wasn't alone in being nervous.

Brushing the host away, Rachel took a second to watch Quinn unobserved. Rachel had looked at that face more times then she could count and yet it was like she was seeing Quinn for the very first time. Despite Quinn's adorable enjoyment of her ice water there was such a posed beauty in the way the blonde held herself that Rachel found it a bit unbelievable that someone that striking wanted more then just friendship.

The admiration didn't last very long as Quinn glanced up and caught Rachel staring. Caught, Rachel glanced away from Quinn briefly, and then smiled back and moved to the table.

As she grew near Quinn stood, smiled, and moved in Rachel's direction. The first date jitters rose up as Rachel wasn't sure what to do next. They were planning on keeping things private for now but did that include keeping their greetings platonic when no one they knew was around? Then there was the matter of the rest of the world. Was Quinn comfortable with Rachel showing her affection in public? Not to mention if this was their first date, was kissing really appropriate?

Rachel's mind whirled until she found she was standing mere inches from Quinn. Looking into the blonde's eyes she thought she saw the same questions staring back at her so Rachel decided to split the difference. Pulling Quinn close she gave her a very intimate hug, making sure the length of both their bodies touched but as she pulled away a friendly but still affectionate kiss on the cheek was as far as she took things.

She hoped she hadn't over or under estimated as she took a seat across from Quinn's chair at the table. "Sorry I'm a tiny bit late. I decided to walk down and ran into someone I knew."

The smile on Quinn's face remained as she took her seat again. "I was running late as well. Just got here myself."

"I'm glad you weren't waiting long."

"Not long at all."

"Good."

"Good." Quinn agreed and then burst out laughing.

Rachel relaxed as the laughter broke the ice. "We're over thinking, aren't we?"

"Seems so."

"How is it I can stand on stage in front of two thousand people a night and you can stand in front of a courtroom and neither one of us can manage a first date?"

"Is that what this is?" Quinn said giving Rachel the most adorable and yet sexy look she had ever seen.

"Isn't it?"

"It is. I guess we just aren't in our element yet." Quinn offered while reaching across the table.

Rachel took hold of the hand as it got within her reach and immediately knew she was blushing for the second time.

...

"You are so in your element here?"

Santana glared at Kurt. "What does that mean?"

"Making calls, balancing the workload, people bringing you what you ask for while other people take messages for you. This is exactly the kind of work you should be doing."

"I guess that's a good thing since it's what I do." Santana said adding cream to her coffee. "How was your audition?"

"It went remarkably well. Hopefully it leads to something."

"I'm sure it will pan out."

"Thanks Santana." Kurt said sounding surprised.

For what?"

"Having something nice to say. You realize you are doing that a lot lately."

"What's that mean?"

"It means no one ended up thrown off the roof last night."

The statement resulted in a very raised eyebrow from Santana. "I can be civil."

"And you were. Tell me to mind my own business if you want."

"Mind your own business."

Kurt smirked. "You realize that will make for a very dull lunch."

"Just eat your sandwich."

...

Quinn took another bite of her lunch as she decided she was going to focus on the fact they were merely two old friends spending time together. "So how was your morning?"

"It was okay."

"Just okay? That doesn't sound good."

Rachel looked Quinn straight in the eye and seemed to be trying to deflect something. "It's nothing."

"It doesn't sound like nothing."

"It's really stupid. I went and read an industry site I know better then to read. Someone, who sounds like they are on the show, decided to take some anonymous swipes at me."

"Who does that sort of thing?" Quinn asked shaking her head.

"It's my own fault for going and looking for reactions to my departure."

"Don't let it get to you. You'll be done with the show soon enough and then can move on to better things."

A lovely smile came over Rachel's face.

"What?" Quinn asked surprised by the reaction.

"Nothing."

"Tell me."

"I just like being here with you, like this. That's all."

Quinn knew what Rachel was getting at but couldn't help but tease. "Lunch? Had I known that was the secret maybe I would have suggested this sooner."

Rachel picked up her water glass. "No, you wouldn't have."

Watching Rachel take a drink Quinn knew the brunette was right. She never would have suggested anything remotely like a date because Quinn was so paralyzed by her feelings. "No, I wouldn't."

"But I'm glad we are making up for lost time."

"Me too."

It was then that Rachel's phone rang. "Sorry." After pulling it from her purse she glanced at the caller id, seemed to take a second, pushed a button, and put the phone away. "I'll call them back."

"Rachel, if it's important…"

"It's not. So tell me more about how your day has been so far." The brunette said continuing to enjoy her meal.

"All boring lawyer stuff."

"But it's 'your' boring lawyer stuff and it can't be any more boring then my theatre stuff."

"Some of my boring lawyer stuff is your boring theatre stuff." Quinn joked.

"By the way, any idea when you they are going to need me for all this?"

"I'll know more soon. We should plan on meeting soon at my office to discuss the series of events that led to his firing."

"Whatever you need. Just remember I have shows Wednesday during the day. The rest of my weekday schedule is open but I would love to leave Monday free if I can."

Quinn smirked. "A wide open schedule, huh?"

Rachel looked up from her plate with concern on her face. "I didn't mean to seem like..."

Quinn reached over and captured Rachel's hand. "Hey, hey, I'm teasing."

Rachel seemed to calm as she lied. "I knew that."

"No, you didn't."

"Okay, I didn't." Rachel laughed.

Quinn put a soft smile on her face to keep the mood light as she let go of Rachel's hand. "Well, I have taken note of your schedule and will make sure to plan accordingly. Speaking of schedules seems I got an invite to join Samantha, Brittany, and Mercedes for your show Thursday night."

"You don't have to sit through it again if you don't want too. You should just join them for dinner."

"Do you not want me to see it?" Quinn said a little worried that she was maybe rushing things, especially in mixed company.

"No, I mean of course I do, it's just that you've already seen it plenty of times."

Quinn was moved by what sounded to be the real reason Rachel had offered her an option to skip the show. It felt wonderful to have someone put her first for a change. The sweet offer brought something unexpected out in Quinn. She leaned forward and kept her voice low. "But I haven't seen it since everything changed between us."

Rachel Berry blushed for the third time that afternoon but this time it was the most beautiful thing Quinn had never seen before.

...

There it was. The unstated but very present flirtation Rachel had wondered whether or not would turn up. Warmth washed over her as she imagined all of what Quinn had said in that one short sentence. The acknowledgement of what had changed between them led to memories of Sunday and then Rachel's imagination took things further. She was certain those memories were now written all over her face. Grabbing herself another sip of her water she couldn't help but feel a little silly.

"You are so adorable when you get flushed like that." Quinn said leaning back in her chair but keeping solid eye contact with Rachel.

The intensity of the look wasn't helping Rachel recover from where her mind was trying to take her and neither was her accidental glancing at Quinn's soft lips.

Quinn must have caught on because she smiled and then it was almost like looking in a mirror. As Quinn began to blush, her eyes broke contact and glanced down seemingly mimicking Rachel's observation of the brunette's lips.

The two women went silent for a long time not noticing the restaurant, the food, or the noise around them. They just took their time admiring one another and as a result Rachel had never felt more alive. Rachel had also never felt more vulnerable which was why when she felt tears welling up she did everything she could to push them away. It was too soon to risk chasing Quinn away with Rachel's sappy romanticism. There would be plenty of time to reveal that Rachel still had that piece of her personality. It was just very carefully locked away in order to protect her heart.

...

"I know your day is crazy." Kurt said as he started to put on his coat. "But I was thinking of going out this evening. Any interest in grabbing a drink somewhere after you get out of this place?"

Santana looked up from picking up their lunches. "What do you have in mind?"

"One of the usual places. A couple drinks, some old stories, a few laughs, maybe meet some new people."

"Are you asking me to be your wingman tonight?" Santana laughed.

"More likely I will end up being yours. Could be fun is all. Like when we were both first in the city."

"Can't be too late, long day tomorrow."

"Works for me."

Santana seemed to consider the offer and then nodded. "I'll call you after I get home and change into something more appropriate for an evening out."

"What? Your tailored Prada doesn't qualify as evening wear."

"Not at the kind of places you like to hang out in."

Kurt couldn't help but laugh because Santana was absolutely right. "Call me and I will tell you where to meet me." Picking up his bag he made his way out of her office without waiting for her response.

It was slightly manipulative of him but he knew Santana needed to find a life and since he needed to find one as well who better for her to look for one with then him.

...

The check was paid after much wrestling back and forth with it. In the end Quinn had won because Rachel had gotten the dinner on Sunday night. Walking outside Quinn could feel spring in the air.

"So, I guess I will see you Thursday night?" Rachel asked with a slight hesitation in her tone.

"Absolutely. Thursday night. I will also call you about setting up a time to talk about the case, that is as soon as I have more to go on."

"Great."

"Maybe Sunday after your show we can go out and do something?"

Rachel leaned in and wrapped her arms tightly around Quinn. The height difference was evident and yet they both fit so perfectly together. It was especially evident when Rachel whispered back her answer. "I would like that very much."

Chills ran through Quinn's entire body as she felt Rachel's breath on her neck and her body pressed against her. Throwing caution to the wind Quinn pulled back slightly and captured Rachel's lips in a soft, slow, gentle kiss goodbye.

It wasn't long but it still lingered perfectly. The two women separated and Rachel looked at Quinn in a way that made her go weak. "We'll talk soon."

Quinn nodded back as Rachel turned to go. With Rachel going in the opposite direction of Quinn's office, the blonde fought the urge to watch Rachel disappear from view by pulling out her phone. Scrolling through her contacts she located the number she was looking for and called it.

...


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

It had been about an hour later then Brittany had said she would be over but Samantha knew they were going to be very busy getting things set for Mercedes so it was no big deal. The delay had actually allowed Samantha some time to work on notes she had been meaning to compile for the boys regarding feedback they had received following the reading. She had just finished adding the ideas from a rather conservative but wealthy potential backer when her door buzzed.

Moving to the intercom she trigger it. "Hello."

"Sorry I'm here so late." Brittany spoke through the system.

"Do not worry about it." Samantha replied as she clicked the security release on the main door and then waited for Brittany.

...

Santana had tried to drag Kurt to the bar she frequented but he had other plans. On the surface a casual mixer with connected, mostly very wealthy, politically active folks seemed like just another day at the office but surprisingly the conversations so far had avoided anything all that political. Kurt was a friend of one of the organizers of the evening, which gave them a certain degree of status they might not otherwise be afforded unless Santana started throwing around her job title. The diverse group included one or two people who didn't need Santana's card to know who she worked for as they had tirelessly supported her boss' election. The conversations with those individuals were as strained as the evening got but even they had avoiding talking city politics.

The highlight of the evening had been a brief conversation with a leading advocate for the community. The advocate and her partner had been working on civil rights since Santana was still in high school. At the time their impact wasn't something a teen uninterested in labels cared to know anything about but as part of her work Santana knew very well their tireless efforts. By the time they were finished talking Santana had handed over a business card and urged them to let her know the next time they were having an event in need of the Mayor's support. She couldn't promise anything but she could certainly try to present the idea to the cities most powerful politician.

After that conversation Santana had turned to go to the bar and collided into a petite, well dressed, athletic, brunette, who was wearing glasses. The run had caused the woman to nearly wear, on her very expensive designer suit, what was in her glass. The couture was spared as she ended up dropping her drink, which shattered as it hit the floor.

"I am so sorry." Santana uncharacteristically blurted out as she eyed the woman.

"It's okay. I should have watched where I was going."

As if always prepared for such things one of the bartenders came whipping around the bar to clean up the mess. The two women moved out of his way so he could tend to the broken glass and spill.

"And I should have looked where I was going." Santana awkwardly suggested as she extended a hand to the woman. "Santana Lopez."

The woman smiled warmly and the outcome was so appealing Santana immediately wanted to know more.

"Kathryn Myles."

...

When Rachel got to the top of the first flight of stairs she was stopped at the door to her dressing room by Claire. The young dresser was waiting with arms folded and a giant, evil, grin on her face. Something was going on.

"Hello." Rachel said suspiciously. "Did you have a nice day off?"

"Did you?" Claire said not budging from where she stood. If Rachel didn't know any better the younger woman's tone indicated she was well aware of how Rachel's time since Sunday had been spent.

There was no way Rachel was sharing her current euphoria with anyone at work, not even Claire. "It was fine."

"Just, fine?"

"Just, fine." Rachel said as she leaned past Claire and grabbed the door handle, anxious to change the subject.

"Because if I didn't know any better I would say you were holding out on me."

"What are you talking about?" Rachel said pushing the door open and moving past Claire.

The second the door opened the smell of fresh flowers awoke Rachel's senses. Sitting on her makeup table was the largest, most beautiful bouquet she had ever seen, and Rachel had seen her share of flowers before.

"There's a card." Claire, from her place in the doorway, squealed and clapped like a teenager

"One I'm not reading until you are elsewhere." Rachel said turning to the doorway after noticing there was a card stuck in the top of the arrangement.

"You are so holding out on me." Claire restated and then left, shutting the door behind her with a grin.

Pulling the envelope out of the arrangement, Rachel carefully tore it open and then removed the card.

R - Thank you for a lovely lunch. Don't let them rain on your parade. See you soon. - Q

Taking a seat in her makeup chair Rachel read the card a second time, and then a third time. After the fourth time, she looked up at the flowers, and then looked at her own smiling face in the mirror. Today was turning into a great day after all.

...

As soon as Samantha laid eyes on Brittany she knew the blonde was exhausted. "Long day?"

"The longest, but we covered a ton of stuff. Casting is finished but I had to teach every group auditioning the combinations. The good news is I got through teaching Mercedes her stuff for both songs. Tomorrow I work with the background dancers we hired and then Thursday we cross our fingers and put it together."

Samantha gave Brittany a tiny kiss. "Can I make you dinner or something?"

"Just a glass of wine. Mercedes and her manager insisted on taking me for dinner when we were done. It kept every ounce of energy I had left to stay awake."

"Go sit down." Samantha said as she went to the kitchen to uncork a bottle. "Red or white?"

"Red would be fantastic."

"Coming up."

After pouring them each a glass Samantha entered her living room to the sight of Brittany staring blankly at the painting on the wall.

"Here you go." Samantha said handing over the wine as she took a seat next to Brittany on the sofa.

"Thank you." Brittany said as she leaned over and gave a thank you kiss that was chased by a sip of wine.

"I assume Mercedes and her people are very happy with your work."

"They seem to be because we spoke about the tour at dinner. I still have the gig. They haven't fired me. Oh, crap, I'm sorry Samantha. That was stupid of me to say."

"It was not." Samantha replied suddenly racked with guilt over what she had yet to explain to the blonde.

"Maybe a little?" Brittany asked before taking another sip from her glass.

"Maybe a little, but it's okay. Better we make jokes about it."

Brittany put the glass on the coffee table and reached up to rub her right shoulder.

"Everything okay?"

Brittany yawned. "I tweaked it this morning."

"Come here." Samantha said placing her glass on the table as well.

"What?"

"Move over here and let me try and help it out."

Brittany did as she was told, turning on the sofa and moving closer to Samantha so that their bodies were touching. Reaching up Samantha placed her hands on Brittany's shoulders and began to firmly knead them. The reaction to the massage was Brittany leaning back and making a noise that sounded like purring.

Samantha continued to work on Brittany's shoulders until the purr disappeared. It was suddenly clear Brittany was asleep mid-massage. The conversation Samantha had planned was once again shelved.

Propping her head on a pillow; Samantha leaned back on the sofa. Lying there with Brittany in her arms she felt fantastic. In no time at all Samantha found herself fighting back a yawn so she closed her eyes to rest them.

...

Kathryn nodded. "Yes, the NFL."

Santana knew people in quite a few professions but someone tied to pro sports, this was a first. "Here in the city?"

"Yes." the brunette said handing over her card as proof.

"The teams director of public relations." Santana laughed. "I don't usually meet people from my line of work anymore."

The brunette looked Santana over quizzically which made for a wonderful development. Setting down her empty glass and reaching into her bag Santana pulled a business card out as well.

The brunette eyed the card and then turned her attention to Santana. The look Kathryn had was replaced by something else that Santana couldn't put a finger on. "I thought you were familiar."

The comment was unexpected. "We've met? I think I would have remembered you."

"We haven't met but we occasionally run in the same circles." The comment would have seemed benign had it not been for the woman's tone.

Santana matched Kathryn's comment with a questioning look, hoping it would evoke more explanation. Moments later it had it's desired effect.

"Your... personal reputation... it proceeds you, in certain circles."

The implication was crystal clear. It seemed Santana's brimming social life wasn't exactly as private as she thought. The comment didn't deter her though. The woman was incredibly attractive, poised, and intriguing. "Does that mean I can't buy you a drink to replace the one I caused you to lose?"

"It's not necessary. It was more a prop so I could maneuver around the evening."

"You shouldn't be without your prop. What was it?"

Kathryn seemed to smile despite herself. "Vodka tonic."

"Coming right up."

...

The show had gone quite well and Rachel decided that it was because of the flowers. Granted one flower delivery wouldn't have any effect on the performances of a large cast of New York professionals but somehow the evening felt like the best show the company had since Rachel's opening night. Quinn had somehow worked some cosmic miracle with a very simple but touching gesture. As she said goodnight to the stage door guy Rachel walked out into the cool early spring air of New York and felt alive.

Being a weeknight show the clump of fans at the stage door was on the small side. After signing a couple autographs for some enthusiastic tourist from out west Rachel moved to the other side of the blocked off area. Before she started signing for some teens that were eagerly clutching their programs something caught Rachel's eye. Standing near her car was Quinn Fabray.

The blonde noticed that she was seen and smiled in Rachel's direction. Rachel smiled back while still managing to sign the programs before her. Moving towards the car a few more autographs were signed as most of the people dispersed; a few running to try and catch a glimpse of the famous movie star appearing in the show across the street. Rachel always liked when people didn't linger, tonight more so then ever. "What are you doing here?"

"The apartment was empty. I couldn't sleep. So I got this crazy idea in my head to come and see you. Maybe take a walk or something."

"You have court in the morning." Rachel said concerned.

"Like I said, couldn't sleep."

By this point Rachel's driver had emerged from the car and opened the door to the back.

Rachel smiled at the blonde. "Climb in. I'll have him drop us somewhere so people don't follow us to gawk."

"If this was a stupid idea, I can just go home."

Rachel immediately grabbed Quinn's hand. "It was an amazing idea. Now get in this car so we can have ourselves a nice end to the evening."

"Okay."

And with that Quinn joined Rachel in the back of the town car.

...

Warm, soft, kisses trailed their way over Samantha's lips as she stirred slowly from her slumber.

"Samantha, we should head to bed." Brittany whispered.

As her eyes opened the sight of Brittany leaning in very closely came into focus and Samantha smiled. Sitting up she returned the wake up kisses with one of her own. This one lingered after being met with just the right amount of enthusiasm from Brittany. Before long the beautiful blonde was leaning them back down on the sofa as hands wandered and desire grew.

"What a lovely way to wake up." Samantha whispered as her hands ran their way up and under the back of Brittany's shirt. Bare flesh was lightly scratched as Samantha's lips returned to match the pace of Brittany's kissing.

Pulling back slightly Brittany peered into Samantha's eyes and gave a wicked little grin. She then stood up and silently left in the direction of Samantha's bedroom, slowly peeling off her shirt as she walked away.

Samantha took a moment to watch Brittany disappear out of sight and then rose from the sofa. Turning off the two lights in the living room she then headed to the bedroom. Upon arriving at her bedroom door she leaned over and picked up the shirt Brittany had been wearing. Turning the doorknob and opening the door, light from the hallway gave the bedroom a soft glow that illuminated more clothes deposited on the floor and a blonde figure lying in Samantha's bed. Under the covers but seated with pillows behind her, Brittany's bare shoulders were exposed. Without a word Samantha closed her bedroom door behind her and made her way to the bed leaving her own clothing behind as she moved.

Talking could wait for another evening.

...

It had been the first time, maybe ever, that Santana found she was unable to convince a beautiful woman to join her for a nightcap. As Kathryn walked away Santana found she was only more intrigued.

"So is it magic?" Kurt said as he wandered over with two drinks in his hand.

Santana took one and smiled. "Not sure magic but she is certainly interesting."

"And quite lovely."

Kurt Hummel was making observations about Santana's taste in women. The realization should have annoyed her instead it made her laugh.

"What?"

"You catching on. It's amusing."

"Santana, a blind person could have caught on to that."

...

The car took them six plus blocks out of the theatre district before the driver pulled over and let them out so they could walk. The lights of Times Square at their back they headed up Broadway hand in hand.

After another half a block north Rachel turned to Quinn. "So, there was a surprise in my dressing room at the theatre tonight."

"There was." Quinn said flirtatiously as she kept walking. "Was it a nice surprise?"

Rachel immediately recognized the tone and liked it very much. "It was a wonderful surprise."

"I'm glad."

"…it was an unnecessary surprise."

"Hardly. You were having a rough day. I wanted to do something special."

"Well, you did. They were beautiful and the card was perfect." Rachel said clasping her hand around Quinn's.

"I was afraid it might be too much, too soon."

"No such thing. They made my evening. Tonight might have been the best show ever."

"I don't think flowers carry that much power."

Rachel stopped in her tracks, just outside a well-lit high-rise off Central Park. Her pausing immediately caught Quinn's attention and she stopped as well. It was then that Rachel took one small step into Quinn's personal space. "They were perfect."

The comment could have been considered factual but Rachel knew her tone was conveying an intimate honesty she was surprised to hear herself say. Suddenly shivering, Rachel reached up and captured Quinn's lips in a sheering kiss that was very private but ironically took place while standing on one of the most well lit corners of Manhattan. When they broke away from one another tears appeared on both women's cheeks.

…

Another twenty or so blocks and they were standing outside Rachel's building. "Thank you for lunch, and the flowers, and the surprise walk."

"Thank you." Quinn offered nervously as she said her goodbyes. "So Thursday night at the show..."

"Perfect."

"And maybe if you aren't busy Sunday we can have dinner out somewhere."

Rachel smiled wider. "Perfect."

Without another word Quinn reached over and gave Rachel a kiss goodnight. As they pulled away the blonde merely said. "Perfect."

...

Walking into her building Rachel was on cloud nine. She was so incredibly happy she didn't notice Gabriel smiling at his desk at what he had witnessed nor did she see the photographer in a nearby car that had snapped photos of her and Quinn kissing each other goodnight.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Anyone else know of the phenomenon that vacation actually making your real life harder when you return? Well blame that tricky little life lesson for the delay in updating. Hope you found it worth the wait.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

Normally getting ready for the theatre was about throwing on comfy clothes, grabbing her bag, and getting in the car. Tonight it was about trying to pick out an outfit since she would be spending time with her friends before and after the show. Of course the most notable friend on that list was Quinn and Rachel wanted to look good.

Rachel wasn't sure why she was so indecisive about what she wanted to wear. She knew whatever she picked out the goal would be to look fantastic. Perhaps it was because she was a bit distracted. This was going to be their second time out with friends while keeping certain developments private. Unlike the party at the apartment, tonight wasn't going to be filled with opportunities to avoid each other by leaving a room. On the contrary, the five of them were all going to be at one table chatting while Rachel and Quinn tried desperately not to hint at their current relationship. With things liable to be a little complicated Rachel wasn't sure if she hoped to be sitting next to Quinn or as far away from her as the table would allow.

To top it off, Rachel was mentally exhausted after spending the afternoon making a pros and cons list with Kurt. Rachel had been putting off calling Shelby and since she couldn't avoid her much longer Kurt had offered his help. They had walked, and shopped, their way around her entire neighborhood while bouncing things off one another.

Thanks to his advice Rachel had made her decision. Her old friend had once again made fine points as to why Beth shouldn't visit the city and that was without him having the most valuable bit of information off her 'con list'. If Kurt didn't think Rachel's friendship with Quinn was solid enough to add a visit from the daughter Quinn had given up for adoption then Rachel could only imagine what he would think if he knew the real state of Rachel's relationship with the attorney. The bottom-line was if Beth was ever going to spend any time in New York it had to be something Quinn had a say in and Rachel's day with Kurt had solidified it.

...

"Wait, so you texted her?" Kurt said as they walked into the coffee shop.

"Don't judge. I wasn't ready to talk to Shelby and so I thought it was the easiest way to acknowledge her calling me back without having to talk to her directly. At least not until I made up my mind."

"You've had the entire morning and part of the afternoon to think it through. What have you decided?"

" I think I need to put the brakes on my idea. You might be right, my friendship with Quinn probably isn't solid enough to shake things up like that." Rachel managed to say with only a tiny stumble in her voice when she brought up Quinn.

Kurt approached the counter to order his drink. "I never realized I was that persuasive. Was it really as easy as all that?"

"Sure." Rachel passively presented to him as a way to keep her true struggle buried. "Now I just need to call Shelby and weasel out of it."

"You'll figure out the perfect excuse, you always do."

"Hey!"

"Well, you do."

Rachel rolled her eyes and then looked over her options for hot tea.

After they each ordered and got their drinks they managed to locate a corner table and took a seat. Rachel had been walking a fine line all morning chatting with Kurt about Shelby, Beth, and Quinn so with her decision made she turned things toward Kurt. At least with the conversation centered on him there was no chance of her slipping up. "Enough about the drama I caused for myself. How are things going for you?"

"Things are going. No word on the status of my film audition yet, I'm still single and I'm spending more time then anyone could imagine with Santana."

"It's good you two are spending time together especially with everything that's happened."

"I'm hardly a good substitute for who we can both guess she would rather have back in her life."

"But you're a good friend and from what Quinn has said Santana was closed off long before Brittany turned up. You sound like the perfect remedy to me."

"Remedy?"

"You're fun but can manage serious with the best of them."

Kurt seemed to take a minute and then shrugged. "I suppose I could be a good influence."

"Who said anything about that?" Rachel laughed which caused Kurt to follow suit.

Taking a sip from her tea Rachel decided to do a little digging. She had suspected she knew the answer but wanted to hear Kurt admit it. "You knew Santana was here all along didn't you?"

Kurt glanced down at his coffee cup, took a sip, put it back down, and looked Rachel square in the eye. "I'm Switzerland."

"I'm not mad Kurt. I'm just surprised you never said anything and even more surprised you played it off like you didn't know after the show charity event."

"When you were first here in the city there wasn't much point in mixing my circles of friends considering the history. It was comfortable keeping both friendships separate. Then soon after Quinn moved to New York Santana wanted little to do with me so I just continued as I always had."

"Don't worry I won't ask."

"Wouldn't matter if you did. I wouldn't tell."

...

Having jumped out of the shower and gotten dressed for dinner Brittany was in her bathroom doing her hair and still couldn't stop laughing. She and Mercedes had spent the car ride uptown having girl talk. It was the kind of stuff that couldn't be discussed in front of the rest of the group but was fun sharing with her very close friend. It was also the kind of stuff that would have cause Brittany to blush uncontrollably in front of the others, most specifically Samantha.

...

The laughter in the car was so loud that the driver had slid the privacy screen into place so he could manage a peaceful ride uptown. His actions only made the laughter grow louder.

It had been a very busy day but the hard work had paid off and everyone related to Mercedes' career was ecstatic. Things had gone so well it was easy to turn off talking about the work and shift over to chatting about personal stuff.

"There is no way your getting away without sharing details. You can't deny that you totally showed up Wednesday in the same clothes from Tuesday's rehearsal." Mercedes insisted and then burst out laughing again.

Brittany was beet red; actually she was past beet red. Completely busted and with no way out of it Brittany giggled and shrugged.

"I'm not letting you out of this car until you spill. Blush all you want. I am still getting the details."

"Mercedes." Brittany pleaded in a singsong tone. "Come on."

"Nope. You are spilling. I have let you share vague details about this woman all week. If I'm having dinner with her then I need all the important information."

"You do not."

Mercedes stared at Brittany with an evil, no nonsense glint in her eyes. "I absolutely do."

Brittany couldn't help herself and laughed at her friend, which only made Mercedes laugh harder. After the silliness Brittany broke down and shared some of the intimate details of her current relationship. When the sharing had ended it was Brittany who was unable to stop laughing and Mercedes who was struck silent.

Nothing Brittany shared qualified as especially scandalous but the inclusion of a couple rather private details, in order to pay Mercedes back for her insistence, had the desired effect on the singer. It was especially amusing how when Brittany had stopped speaking Mercedes mouth was open and her eyes were wide.

"And there you go." Brittany finished with a sly grin.

"Um, um, well, um..."

Brittany burst out laughing. "You asked."

Mercedes shook her head, her mouth still open. "I suppose I did and now I won't be able to look her in the eye or watch any reruns of her old show. And I liked watching that show in reruns."

"I have no sympathy."

Shaking her head Mercedes turned the conversation again. "She makes you happy?"

"She does." Brittany said noting the change in tone.

"She treats you well? No games and no manipulation?'

"She treats me well."

"Cause if she ever didn't treat you well I would have to give her a piece of my mind like I did someone else we know."

"The fact you have my back means a lot Mercedes but everything is wonderful."

"Sounds like it." Mercedes replied in a tone that was lacking in double entendre but Brittany couldn't help but burst out laughing at her friend. "Hey, that's not what I meant."

And as the car pulled up in front of Rachel and Brittany's apartment the laughter was still filling the backseat.

...

Santana hated it when she was dragged to Albany but the Mayor had insisted she be on sight this weekend as he tried to lobby for the city's budgetary needs. He wanted to be able to spin the media at the drop of a hat and having her at arms allowed for it.

It meant the next few days would be spent in a city that made the New York grim seem like sparkles. Santana knew it made her a snob but she wasn't a fan of the state Capitol. It reminded her too much of the industrial city she had grown-up in.

There wasn't much point in moaning about it though she had no choice but to go. She had gotten home with barely enough time to pack for the flight. So as Prada suits were thrown over Anne Taylor suits over Victoria Secret underwear Santana let her mind to wander to more pleasant things from her afternoon.

...

Having finished giving Frank the run down of what she needed him to stay on top of while she was out of town Santana went back to her desk to whip off an email to let her people know she would be working remotely probably through early next week. As she woke up her computer her eyebrows rose as an email at the top of her inbox caught her attention. Her email to the office could wait cause Santana wanted to know what Kathryn Myles had to say.

The message had started out rather professional with Kathryn suggesting that with football season over there might be a way for her team to work with the Mayor's office on a youth fitness idea she had been banding around with the promotions department at her end. The idea was well laid out and included many points that Santana agreed would provide the Mayor with a great deal of positive poll numbers. Santana was impressed with Kathryn's vision but she was even more impressed by how the email took a turn. Reading the words at the end of the message Santana grinned as her mind filled in the blanks.

- Thanks again for the drink. Perhaps we should plan on running into each other again some time soon.

Santana took a second to consider her words carefully. Hitting reply she began to type.

- I will pass along your pitch to the Mayor. Sounds promising. As for planning on running into one another I also think that sounds promising. Out of town for work this weekend but perhaps some night next week? Let me know.

Hitting send Santana wondered how long until she might see a reply.

...

She had been having a fantastic week and then it had all turned on a dime. Quinn had been looking forward to the night out with old friends but now she only wanted to cancel. Staring at the stacks of paperwork on her desk Quinn was almost parallelized by the prospect of having to keep recent developments from leeching into the evening's gathering.

It wasn't very logical why she was so worked up. There was no reason to be feeling so many emotions including protectiveness, but there was no denying what she was going through. The last thing she needed to do was show it but no matter how the chips fell, with the information Quinn now had, it was bound to be a pretty uncomfortable evening.

...

Having gotten off the phone with a senior partner Quinn Fabray waved in the firm's lead investigator who was hovering in her doorway. "Sorry about that Patrick."

The former police detective gave her his patented smile. He was old enough to be her Uncle but it never stopped him from adding a tiny bit of flirtation into every interaction he had with the females at the firm. Most of the staff didn't much care for him but Quinn found him harmless and, in her short time there, learned he was one of the finest investigators in the city. He did his job, which scored him big points with her.

He had dealt with some of the worst the city had to offer in his twenty-year career with the NYPD and so a disgruntled choreographer was bound to be an easy assignment. She was looking forward to hearing what he had come up with in the short time he had been working the case.

Quinn smiled at him. "Have a seat."

He did as she requested returning her smile with one of his own. "So blonde, you've been awfully cheerful lately. The way they work you around here I can't imagine you have time to smile but you always seem to manage them."

"Smiling makes the day faster."

"Suppose so. Suppose so. Although there have been much more smiles lately." He said eyeing her.

"Give me a real reason to smile Patrick. Tell me you dug up every secret this guy has and that at least one of them will win me my case."

"Quite a lot of what I dug up should suit you well." The investigator said as he leaned forward and handed over a large manila envelope.

Quinn took it and placed it down on her desk. "Treat me with the highlights."

"He's got a volatile temper both personally and professionally. He's never been dumped from a show before but was very nearly jumped on three in the last decade. There was also an assault charge from when he was in his twenties that was dropped after the victim pulled her statement. Burns me up when I read those kinds of things."

Quinn nodded sympathetically knowing Patrick's tendency to get very angry when criminal acts went unpunished.

"Anyway, anyway, I have one of my best people on the drug angle. Nothing solid enough to throw at him has popped yet but from digging into him I think it's only a matter a time we get the lead we need there. A few acquaintances and an ex girlfriend give every indication he's in that scene. We just need to catch him in the act."

"It would help establish to establish he broke his union's policy on the use of illegal substances on top of not completing his obligation to the production. Want to hit him from every side if only to get him to drop the suit."

"If it's there I'll find it. I only need a little more time."

"I have every confidence Patrick. So what about any surprises at my end? What might they be planning on throwing our way?"

"Well blonde, that's where things get more complicated."

Quinn wasn't sure she liked his change of tone. "How?"

"He's got a major grudge going when it comes to the ladies."

"Grudge?"

Patrick pulled a second envelope from his bag and handed it across the desk to her. "The details that you need on that front are inside, along with everything else we pulled on the parties being sued. We found the source of some of the behavior you described but I should leave you to read through that portion on your own."

Quinn suddenly felt a wave of worry come over her. "Is what's in here going torpedo anything?"

"No, blonde, not at all. Might make it a slam-dunk. Firmly establishes his bias. Firmly establishes his behavior. What it will do though is probably complicate your life."

The worry continued to build. "Patrick, what did you find?"

He pulled a third thinner envelope from his bag but this time stood and handed the envelope to her with sympathy in his eyes. Then turning from her, he made his way towards her office door. "Smiles look good on you blonde but if I can get these so can his people."

"Wait, what?"

"Discretion." Patrick said as he left, shutting her office door behind him.

With the door closed Quinn opened the third envelope and pulled the contents from inside, genuinely afraid of what she was about to see. There, in black and white, were photos that might have been considered lovely had it not been a complete invasion of privacy.

Much like Samantha's issues with photographers it seemed this time it was an investigator from Quinn's own firm capturing private moments. The moments were of Quinn and Rachel saying good night after their walk two nights prior. Why did Patrick have someone working with him following her and Rachel? How could their personal relationship relate to the case?

Remembering he had told her to read the second envelope when he left; Quinn grabbed it, and then torn it open. Pulling a large stack of research from inside she began skimming it for any sign as to why the photos were taken.

Quinn saw dense research packets on the lead producer, the writers of the show, there was some material on a couple members of the cast who were mentioned by name in the complaint, background on Brittany, and Samantha. It wasn't until she got to the end of the stack that one stack caught Quinn's eye.

Stapled together with a coversheet that included basic information on Rachel Berry were pages of typed documents covering her life. It was on page three, after reliving information on the actress that Quinn already knew, that Lawrence's bias became crystal clear. A screen capture of a photo posted somewhere online was paper clipped to details covering Rachel's early life in New York.

The woman in the photo was identified as Isabel Kelly. An actress who had spent a year on a road show with Rachel soon after both women had moved to New York. Further investigation indicated Isabel's given last name was Ricci the same as one Lawrence Ricci and further research indicated they were siblings.

The connection to the difficulties on the workshop wasn't immediately clear until Quinn studied the photo again. The ease by which the women were captured holding one another while sitting in a single large chair, in what looked to be an upscale bar, was all the evidence Quinn needed. She knew Rachel Berry well enough to know that she and Isabel were together when the photo was taken, as in romantically together. Quinn's heart leapt a little at the thought of the very beautiful brunette likely being the women Rachel had told Quinn about having dated when she got to New York.

Quinn's deduction was confirmed on the very next page of Patrick's report on Rachel. It explained the animosity and unprofessional behavior Lawrence had thrown Rachel's way likely being the result of Isabel's family splintering when she told them her truth. The family fracture had been so bad Isabel had legally changed her name to the name she had been using when she was acting which probably explained why Rachel had missed the connection.

It seemed no matter how much progress had been made in the world there would always be people who hated anything different. Lawrence's baby sister was gay. Interviews Patrick conducted indicated that Lawrence blamed the woman his sister was dating, at the time, for what he considered Isabel's drastic life change. Years later when faced with Rachel Berry he couldn't resist retaliating, a fact that was confirmed by two dancers in the workshop who had been interviewed as to the choreographers behavior in rehearsal.

So when Rachel became a key piece of the puzzle, Patrick had no choice but to be thorough. His investigation would have led him to explore Rachel's private life and thus the photos of Quinn kissing Rachel goodnight. Privacy was likely about to go completely out the window unless Quinn could keep the suit from moving in front of a judge. Either that or they were going to have to start operating on a very different timeline when it came to including others in on their relationship and that was a step Quinn wasn't entirely certain she was ready to make.

...

At any given second in New York City cars zoom around the streets like ants on a mission. This particular night was no exception.

On the Upper East Side, the Mayor's PR person was jumping into a city cab bound for LaGuardia airport to make her late evening commercial flight to Albany, New York.

On the Upper West Side, Broadway actress Rachel Berry and her roommate Brittany Pierce were moving slowly through traffic bound for a small restaurant to meet friends for a quick dinner before Rachel had to get to her call time at the theatre.

And in midtown, litigator Quinn Fabray was pulling her long, spring, coat tighter as the breeze picked up. She stood waiting for some cars to make a turn so she could cross the street. Having opted to walk to the restaurant where she would meet her friends Quinn needed the time to clear her head before being faced with both Rachel's past and both their potential futures.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

Five blocks from her office and Quinn had been debating whether to try and talk to Rachel before coming face to face with her in mixed company. The internal struggle to call bounced around in her brain and she went as far as to pull the phone from her purse. Walking down the street with it clutched in her hand Quinn's mind raced as the streets began to fill with people leaving their offices for the evening. Part of Quinn wished things were further along with Rachel so they weren't hiding the relationship from everyone and the connection to Isabel and Rachel's sexuality was a moot point as the case moved forward. Sadly, Quinn realized, the other part of her brain was actually wishing they hadn't crossed the line with one another so they didn't have to worry about rushing anything before they were ready. For a variety of reasons she didn't want them to push too far too fast.

There was no point in trying to change the past or unilaterally rush their future by blurting everything out over dinner. It was only one night. Quinn figured she could manage to sit on the information for the duration of the evening. Rachel had a show to do and didn't need the added stress of knowing what Quinn knew. One of them having to spend the evening distracted was enough. She would try and see if Rachel could drop by her office in the morning and they could talk it through the same as Quinn would with anyone else tied to the case. Keeping it professional seemed the smartest route no matter how personal it was bound to end up.

As Quinn went to put her phone back in her purse it rang. The id on the phone said it was Santana so she answered it. "Hey."

"Are you on your way to that dinner?" Her roommate asked.

"Yes. I'm walking over to meet everyone."

"Well, um, have fun. Tell those that will care I say hello." Santana stumbled over saying and then continued talking. "Look, I'm just calling to let you know the Mayor has got me in Albany with him this weekend."

Quinn knew Santana hated when she had to leave the city for work. "So when you don't come home I shouldn't assume you're off having some wild weekend."

"Why is it that if I went missing you would assume I was getting into trouble somewhere?"

"Where do you want me to begin?" Quinn joked and then thought she could actually hear Santana's eyes roll.

"Unfortunately I'm not likely to be doing anything but eating bad hotel food, drinking cheap wine, and trying to ignore dull political discussions. Try your best not to be jealous."

"I will."

"See you early next week. Have a nice night out."

"Travel safe. Night."

"Night." Santana said and then ended the call.

Hanging up the phone Quinn put it back in her purse and continued on her way to the restaurant her mind still no calmer then it was before the call even if she was clear on how to proceed.

...

As Santana hung up her call with Quinn she debated whether or not to listen to the voice mail message she had been avoiding throughout her day. She knew very well what it would be telling her and as much as she needed to take the step to hear it Santana wasn't quite there yet. She would do it when she reached Albany. It would represent a positive step while in one of her least favorite places on the planet. That would have to be progress in someone's book.

…

Having found herself running late Samantha had opted to grab a cab for the short distance to the restaurant instead of having walked to it. Timing was everything with Rachel needing to get to the theatre on time so she didn't want to be late for their allotted reservation.

While climbing out of the cab Samantha immediately noticed Quinn standing outside the restaurant vigorous typing on her phone. The blonde seemed very distracted by whatever it was she was doing. Walking over slowly Samantha studied Quinn and grew concerned that something was wrong. In the short time she had known the attorney Samantha had never seen her so distracted including the night that they had all found themselves face to face with Brittany's ex. It wasn't until Samantha was very close that Quinn looked up from what she was doing.

"Sorry Samantha, I didn't see you."

"Is everything okay?"

"Sure, everything is fine. Just a lot going on at work." Quinn responded with very little truth in her tone.

"Has something happened with the case?"

Quinn's entire posture changed into that of a lawyer and not someone Samantha had grown to consider a friend. "There have been developments but nothing firm yet. I should have more details early next week and we can sit down then. You should call the office tomorrow and we will set up a time to go over everything."

"So the investigators came up with leads?"

"Yes, but I need time to read over it all so I can work some strategies."

Samantha wanted to ask more but got the feeling that Quinn wasn't in the right mindset to be pushed any further. So as Rachel's car pulled up, and she and her roommate got out, Samantha dropped her questioning of Quinn.

Brittany was the first one out of the car. Walking over to Samantha she gave her a kiss and then walked over and hugged Quinn. As the two old friends embraced Samantha couldn't help but notice that Quinn's eyes were cast in Rachel's direction. After thanking her driver and moving to the group, Rachel exchanged a warm hello and a hug with Samantha before she moved over to do the same with Quinn. The attorney's body seemed to grow stiff and cold at the contact. Samantha didn't know what was going on but it didn't seem good. Having been convinced there were deeper feelings circling those two old friends the uncomfortable exchange she witnessed seemed to indicate tension of a different kind was looming.

...

Mercedes was enjoying the heck out of the evening. Most of the old gang was laughing and chatting up a storm and Samantha was fitting right in. So far the former Hollywood actress was passing every test Mercedes could think of although, thanks to an earlier conversation with Brittany, it was difficult at times to make eye contact. The redhead's former celebrity might have been enough to fluster Mercedes at first but then Brittany had to go and drop in a few personal tidbits to make matters worse. It was rather comical that the morning would be spent being interviewed and performing live on one of the biggest morning talk shows in the country and Mercedes was thrown by images that had been put in her head of Brittany and her new girlfriend during private moments. She would pay Brittany back for that some day.

While the four of them laughed and talked about everything under the sun Quinn seemed lacking in the warmth she had displayed at the house party the other evening. Something was going on because the blonde was distant. It was very evident any time Rachel opened her mouth to speak, as Quinn would immediately remove herself from the conversation. And even when Rachel wasn't talking, Quinn would be frequently distracted by her phone, which only seemed to increase the tension at the table.

Mercedes really couldn't believe how the two old rivals were still managing to drive each other crazy after all this time. It wasn't until Rachel had left to go to the theatre that Quinn seemed to relax some.

...

Although it was great to see everyone for dinner Rachel wished she hadn't gone. Having agreed to continue keeping the developing relationship quiet Rachel wasn't expecting any dramatic displays of affection however she at least expected the friendliness Quinn had displayed at the party. Instead, Quinn had been the version of herself that Rachel hadn't seen since school. Something was the matter and Rachel couldn't help but be paranoid and when she got paranoid, Rachel got moody.

She was so thrown by the blonde's behavior that Rachel, while at the table eating, even went as far as to text Quinn, whose nose was in her phone most of the evening anyway, and ask what was wrong. Quinn had merely glanced at the message, put the phone back upside down on the table, took a sip of her wine, and briefly glanced in Rachel's direction with a look that was completely unreadable.

On the walk to her theatre Rachel could feel her temper rising and almost ended up snapping at some fans lurking outside the stage door that wanted autographs. Managing to recover her professionalism she signed the desired photos and marched into the theatre with her headphones on and her body language saying back off.

Slamming the door to her dressing room Rachel crossed to her music. Blaring Barbra she got ready for the show. The volume was loud enough to chase anyone off who might want to drop in to see her. After such an awkward dinner the last thing Rachel wanted to do was be chatty with anyone in the building. Most of the company made her miserable and since she was already in a terrible mood she didn't want to push herself over the edge when she had an obligation to give her all for the evening's audience. Rachel Berry was a professional and she would give a flawless show. When the current came down though she would give Quinn Fabray a piece of her mind no matter who was there to witness it.

...

Walking over to the theatre Quinn could feel herself relax a little thanks in large part to the two glasses of wine from dinner. It was much needed. She knew her behavior had bordered on rude and she wanted to get on track before they had drinks after the show. From the text Rachel had sent her during the meal it was clear Quinn was fooling no one with her work distraction excuse.

How was she supposed to deal with the recent developments? She was concerned for Rachel, which she couldn't express to anyone but Rachel. And after having the image of Rachel and Isabel holding one another in the photo burned into her brain Quinn was also aware she was maybe a tiny bit jealous. There was no real reason to be but as ridiculous as the emotion might have been… it was there.

As Mercedes and Samantha went to go and pick up the tickets at the box office Brittany walked over and placed a hand on Quinn's shoulder. "What's going on with you?"

"I'm fine."

"No, Quinn you're not." Brittany said with deep sympathy on her face.

"I just had a really hard day at work."

"So why did Rachel get the brunt of it?"

"Excuse me." Quinn responded a tad defensively towards someone who meant well.

"Quinn, I haven't seen you act that way towards her since school. It was like everything she said annoyed you tonight."

"I didn't mean for it to read that way."

"Well, it did."

"I'll fix it Brittany, I promise."

"Good."

Waving near the door to the theatre Mercedes ushered them to follow. Quinn walked in the direction pulling her phone from her bag as she reached her old schoolmate. Flipping it on she opened her text messages and saw the one Rachel had sent her during dinner.

The tickets they were holding were scanned and they walked into the lobby. All the while Quinn stared again at the words and considered what to say back. Her timing, no matter what she said, would be terrible because it was so close to show time but it seemed her plan to protect Rachel from the drama had only resulted in Quinn creating a different kind of drama. She needed to make it right.

Turning to Brittany, Quinn gave the blonde a small hug. "Thanks Brittany."

Brittany smiled back at her old friend.

"I need a second. I'll see you inside?"

"Okay."

Quinn made her way to a corner of the lobby and dialed Rachel's phone. After only two rings it went directly to voice mail, which meant Rachel had sent it there. Suddenly feeling terrible Quinn waited for the message to finish and for the beep to happen.

"Rachel, I'm sorry about dinner. I had a really long day today. And with us trying to be discrete I think I might have over compensated a little too far in the other direction. I'm fine. We're fine. Have a great show. We will see you after."

Hanging up the call before she started to ramble further, Quinn then opened her text application and started typing.

- Everything is fine. Listen to my voice mail. Okay? Have a great show. We ALL can't wait to see you on that stage.

Turning off the ringer but leaving the phone on Quinn gripped it in her hand as she walked into the theatre. She hoped that the message reached Rachel before she went on stage and she hoped Rachel sent her back a response indicating that she had gotten the message. It was going to be a very long show for Quinn otherwise.

…

The upside of all the travel Santana had done for work was the way in which the hotel staff would treat her when she checked in. Although she usually had to wrestle away her one small rolling bag from over eager bellhops, the perks of the concierge floor and the elevated service were worth having to use her skills of intimidation to bring her own bag to her room.

The Mayor typically used the same hotel chain to house his staff for business trips which also meant as soon as Santana entered her hotel room she saw see the bottle of complimentary wine and the tray of fruits and cheeses waiting for her. Closing the door to her room she wheeled her luggage to next to the television and looked out the windows. At least at night the lights from the surrounding buildings made the city look a little less undesirable.

Content that her room was to her liking she crossed to her purse and pulled out her phone. It had been off since the flight and she knew she should, at the very least, check in with the Mayor to let him know she had arrived. When she turned it on she immediately noticed she had two messages and not one.

Playing the latest message first she rolled her eyes as the Mayor's assistant explained that her boss would not be arriving into Albany until dinner time the following evening. His change of plans meant Santana would be sitting alone in a hotel room getting work done the following day instead of doing it from the comfort of her very cozy office. Deciding there was no point in calling the Mayor then to let him know she had arrived Santana went to put the phone away and then decided against it.

Taking a deep breath she instead triggered the other message from earlier in the day.

"Ms. Lopez, It's Doctor Alexis Graham. I have checked my schedule and if Tuesday afternoons at 1pm will still work for you I would very much like to help you continue with your therapy. Call my office today or tomorrow and confirm."

Hearing the voice of the therapist she hadn't seen since the election made Santana nerves go immediately on edge. Hanging up the phone she placed it back in her purse and then moved to her luggage and began unpacking. Carefully removing her personal items and then putting them where they belonged Santana reminded herself that she was the one to reach out to Doctor Graham.

If the last month had taught Santana anything it was that she needed to start dealing with her life. It was time to get past all the personal baggage so maybe she could perhaps manage to move forward with the parts of her life that were currently pretty messed up. So if spending an hour a week running towards instead of running away from the difficult stuff was going to help then she was going to give it a try.

Her belonging put away and wanting a glass of wine and a hot bath Santana started to get ready to curl up for the night. Before she did so though she decided there was one more thing she wanted to check on. Opening up her email she scanned her messages for one in particular.

As she looked over a few from Frank, a few from the Mayor's assistant, a couple from local and national media she quickly realized that the one she had hoped to get wasn't there. Not a word yet from Kathryn Myles. Santana hadn't had the pleasure of enjoying such traditional dating behaviors or at the other end of the spectrum such game play in a long time. The thought of either tactic made Santana excited for what was to come and certain that whatever was to come was, at the very least, it was bound to keep her mind off a certain romantically attached blonde from her past.

Author's Notes:

If many fan fic sections here are celebrating this story by including it in their lists of fics then I thank them very much. Each one of the Lima lady foursome is a lead in this story they just aren't going to be a lead all at once. At the end of the day this story is an ensemble piece that I write more like a continuing serial format and not in sequel format.

The blossoming Faberry relationship is the current "A" plot at this point because they had a lot less crap in the way and like any continuing serial storyline different characters will take lead at different times. I suspect when the amount of 'page time' shifts I will have Faberry fans annoyed with me as well. To the readers that are digging the conflict I am glad to be giving you a fun version of the characters you enjoy and thanks for your two cents. And to the readers that are constructively commenting on a specific plot twist or choices thank you for the continued feedback as well.

As for the Brittana controversy: I personally think any reader would want and enjoy seeing 'my' Santana figuring her stuff out before embarking on any relationship that is meant to last more then one night and something like that takes time. I would also think any reader would want and enjoy seeing 'my' Brittany exploring a relationship with someone who not only makes her happy but also supports her and doesn't play fast and loose with honesty. Hmmmm… wonder why I bring that up?

In the same way that Brittany and Santana are doing some growing up Rachel and Quinn aren't headed for smooth sailing the whole time either. Hmmmmm… wonder why I bring that up?

Bottomline: I understand that some people might be 'annoyed' or 'done with the story' and I am sorry to have 'chased you off' but everything happens when it's meant to happen and this is where the characters are at this very moment. As a writer I like the journey as much as the destination.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

Before the show, Rachel had seen her phone vibrating on her make-up table but when she realized it was Quinn she had sent it to voice mail. Moments later she read Quinn's text. The words started to compel her to play the voice message but she resisted since Rachel had more pressing matters to focus on like her show. She couldn't risk not liking what she heard.

Having avoided listening to it at intermission Rachel only managed to last about two minutes after the curtain came down before she was grabbing for her phone. The moment she was alone in her dressing room she had it pressed to her ear.

The sincerity in Quinn's voice was there but the message didn't entirely ring true. Something about Quinn's behavior being related to her overcompensating didn't make sense and Rachel feared the blonde wasn't likely to explain when they all met back up at Joe Allen's. This meant Rachel had two options. She could force Quinn to talk no matter who was around or figure out a way to get her alone at some point to learn the truth. Either way the evening wasn't ending without Quinn explaining things completely.

Wanting none of her determination to be a surprise, and not wanting Quinn on edge either, Rachel reopened the text message and typed a reply.

- We both know there is more going on then what you said. We need the chance to talk.

The message sent; Rachel quickly got herself cleaned up and changed back into her own clothes. The longer she took to get over to meet them the less likely she would get a chance to pull Quinn aside and learn what had caused the tension at dinner.

...

"I like her." Mercedes quietly whispered as she linked arms with Brittany. The two old friends led the way to the restaurant in large part because Quinn was still in a funk and Brittany could tell Mercedes wanted a chance to chat.

Brittany smiled. "I'm glad."

"She's gorgeous, sophisticated, smart, and seems completely taken by you. A giant step up."

"Mercedes." Brittany scolded. "You promised you would stop talking poorly about Santana."

"I can't help it. Samantha's better for you."

"There's no such thing as better."

"And that... better not be conflict I hear in your tone." Mercedes said as she turned the scolding she was getting around onto Brittany.

"I'm just stating the facts." Brittany said, suddenly wishing she were at the restaurant already so this particular 'girl talk' with Mercedes could be over with for the night. It was evident since the break-up that her old friend didn't care for the way things had ended with Brittany and Santana. The frustrating thing was that Brittany had found peace with what happened and was becoming friends with her ex. If Brittany was okay with it, Mercedes needed to get more consistently on board with it as well. It was too hard to always be the one in the middle amongst her friends.

...

Following behind Mercedes and Brittany meant that Quinn was back walking with Samantha. Unlike her old high school pals, who were walking arm and arm, there was an odd tension bouncing between her and the redhead. Samantha was watching Quinn so carefully it was making the attorney nervous. After a couple blocks Quinn stopped and turned to her. "What?" Quinn asked irritated.

"What's wrong with you? Something's obviously wrong?"

The sympathy being sent Quinn's way was kind but not something she wanted right now. She wasn't in the mood to be dissected so she decided to question things. "Why do you think anything is wrong?"

"The weirdness at dinner for one."

And deny things. "Weirdness?"

"Look. I'm concerned."

And deflect things. "For me or for yourself?"

"Excuse me?"

"Are you worried that this behavior you're reading is related to your case, related to you?"

The desired effect was taking hold as Samantha's tone was starting to grow defensive. "Whether that's the reason or not you've not been yourself all night."

"How would you know?"

"I'm pretty good at reading people."

It was time to go in for the kill. Quinn had always been good at using her words to get what she wanted and what she wanted was for Samantha to back off. "Well stop. Focus on what you need to focus on, like Brittany for example. Because I'm betting you still haven't spoken to her."

Samantha nodded without another word and continued down the sidewalk towards the restaurant.

As soon as Quinn had burst forth with that particular card she wanted to take it back. It had been awfully harsh but the prying was too much to take considering Quinn had yet to hear from Rachel.

...

Storming into the restaurant Rachel was on a mission. Unfortunately she made it about ten feet past the hostess when she was stopped by someone she couldn't ignore.

One of the biggest legends of Broadway had attended the workshop with a friend and never got the chance to commend Rachel on her work. The appreciation for the performance was wonderfully sincere and it put Rachel on cloud nine. This was a woman who helped define Broadway when Rachel was young and now she was graciously giving Rachel her seal of approval.

When she left the woman's table a lot of the anger Rachel walked in with was replaced with pride, which was an emotion that was ill suited for a fight. The pride evolved into something Rachel didn't dare call love when she caught Quinn watching her move through the room. The blonde, who must have seen the exchange, was smiling so big it lit up her whole face.

Samantha greeted Rachel with a hug. "Was that who I think that was?"

"It was. She was at the workshop and loved it. Mentioned it was the kind of show people don't do anymore."

"Maybe we should reach out to her when we ramp back up."

"That would be amazing." Brittany interjected. "I don't know many people who have worked on Broadway but everyone knows her."

"I ordered you a tea." Quinn said quietly changing the subject.

Rachel turned in the blonde's direction and saw the words 'I'm sorry.' all over her face. The look made Rachel want to forgive and forget but she had to stay strong. Instead, with perhaps too much meaning in her tone, Rachel thanked Quinn and then took a seat as Mercedes launched into her thoughts regarding the show.

...

The women had spent about an hour or so lauding Rachel for her wonderful performance. Mercedes was especially moved, as it was her first time seeing the production. Brittany was so proud of her roommate but more then that she was proud to see Quinn trying to make an effort.

Things were going so well that Brittany figured maybe she could help her old friends resolve whatever they were dealing with by leaving them alone to talk. There was no way Brittany wanted a return to the old animosities between the former rivals. "We've got a very early call at the TV studio so I think I should call it a night."

Quinn nodded. "I have court in the morning. We should all call it a night."

Mercedes stood up and started putting her jacket on. "Don't leave on all of our accounts."

"Quinn, stay while I finish my tea." Rachel added.

Brittany now worried maybe she shouldn't leave them alone as she caught the looks exchanged between Quinn and Rachel but she supposed there wouldn't be too much bloodshed with one of Rachel's idols in the restaurant. So she figured why ignore the elephant in the room. "Just promise me you two won't kill one another."

The reaction to the comment was as varied as the people in attendance. Quinn's eyes had shot daggers but Brittany noticed she hadn't moved to leave. Rachel's face was a familiar mix of frustration and disappointment aimed directly at Quinn. It had been a look the Broadway star had frequently shown during the early stages of rehearsal with Lawrence. Mercedes was completely dumbstruck at Brittany's bluntness. All the while Samantha was stoic and focused on packing up and putting her coat on.

Once friendly goodbyes were shared it looked like maybe the comment had defused things a little. Walking out of the restaurant she and Samantha said another good-bye to Mercedes as the singer climbed into a cab.

As the cab pulled away Samantha moved closer and pulled Brittany to her. "I assume you're heading home tonight."

"I have to be up in a few hours but if you want to come over and keep me company." Brittany explained with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"I like when I wake up next to you."

"So do I." Samantha replied with a kiss. The tall redhead then raised her hand to hail a cab uptown.

...

Quinn stared at her nearly full glass of wine as she swirled the stem with her fingers. Rachel sat silently across the table drinking her tea. Sounds of normal restaurant activity filled the silence between them as Quinn finally got the nerve to break the ice. "You were fantastic tonight."

"Thank you." Rachel replied sedately.

Rachel wasn't going to make it easy. Feeling suitably punished Quinn took a deep breath and prepared to continue when the waiter arrived at the table.

"Can I get you ladies anything else, Ms Berry?" the young man asked eagerly.

"No. We are okay, Kyle."

At the mention of his name the young man blushed, nodded, and left the table.

"He's got a little crush on you." Quinn said trying to lighten the mood.

Rachel laughed. "He went on a couple dates with Kurt so I doubt it."

The revelation made Quinn smile but she still kept her voice gentle and her purpose clear. "His loss I suppose. Look, Rachel about earlier this evening..."

"Yes?"

No, Rachel wasn't going to make it easy. "I want to explain."

"Excuse me, Ms. Berry, would you mind signing this program for our daughter? She's too shy to come over herself and ask," a stout woman, with a thick southern accent, petitioned as she hovered at the table with a book and pen already aggressively pushed in Rachel's face.

Instantly the actress in Rachel appeared. She smiled graciously at the woman. "What is your daughter's name?"

"Elizabeth." the mother smiled proudly.

Quinn tried not to roll her eyes at the interruption or the young girl's name. Rachel, on the other hand, showed no sign of annoyance. She took the lid off the pen and signed. Finishing the personalized message she returned the program and the pen back to the woman who then made her way back to the table without even a thank you.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?" 

"Manage to be so polite to people like that instead of telling them to take a hike."

"Part of the job."

Quinn understood it but still didn't like it. "Anyway, as I was saying, I wanted to explain about earlier." Quinn continued and then stopped. She could see the Broadway legend Rachel had spoken to when she arrived now making her way to the table. There was no point in continuing. "You have another fan."

This time even Rachel seemed frustrated by the interruption as she turned in the direction Quinn was looking.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Rachel but I just wanted to say good night."

Rachel's posture instantly improved and her face lit up as she stood and faced the woman. "Thank you."

"We don't have many pure talents on the boards these days, haven't for years. It's nice to see the baton being carried by one with such heart."

Rachel blushed at the compliment and for the briefest of moments Quinn caught a glimpse of the teenage version of the woman before her. "That's kind of you."

"You're a shining star young lady. Next time we are both in here you must sit down and join me for a chat."

Rachel beamed at the legend before her. "That would be wonderful."

"Well, I will leave you young ladies to your evening. See you soon."

The regal woman walked away from the table and even Quinn was a bit star-struck. The downside was she had to start over again. "Rachel, can we get out of here so we can talk?"

"I suppose we go somewhere a little less filled with the theatre crowd."

"Santana is out of town. Would you consider going to my place so we can be assured some privacy?"

Rachel took a moment to consider the invitation, took another sip of her tea, and then stood to put her coat on. "Okay."

"Okay."

The two quietly walked out of the restaurant and hailed a cab.

...

Lying in bed Brittany had curled up against Samantha, using the redhead's shoulder as a pillow. It was certainly a romantic way to fall asleep although after thirty minutes Samantha had lost all feeling in her right arm.

Staring up at the ceiling, she wanted to take her arm back but didn't want to wake the blonde. Samantha decided she would suffer. After all, she deserved a sleepless night. She hadn't yet stepped up and talked to Brittany about what was likely to shake loose from her past thanks to the lawsuit and she should have a long time ago.

Samantha tried to tell herself that it was because the timing hadn't been right but that was a lie. The larger fear was that once she told Brittany of that piece of her past the blonde's confidence would be shaken.

Quinn was right to scold her. Brittany needed to be told before Lawrence's attorney did it for her. The question seemed to be was Samantha brave enough to rip off the metaphorical band-aid.

...

They had rode in a cab to Quinn's upper Eastside apartment in silence. Rachel wasn't sure if she was more nervous about what the conversation was going to be about or being alone with Quinn.

When they arrived Quinn opened the door and gestured Rachel inside.

Where Rachel's apartment was city modern but still had warmth to it thanks to the furnishings and art, not surprisingly, Santana's place was all clean lines, glass, and heavy stone. The only warmth to the place was a comfortable looking sofa but even that had a very sleek modern look to it.

Taking off her coat Rachel placed it on a chair and looked around. Setting her purse on another chair she stood in front of the large picture window that looked out over the city. The apartment wasn't really Rachel's taste but the view of the park was incredible. The price tag on the place had to be easily seven figures.

While Rachel admired the night view surrounding Central Park she heard Quinn grab the coats and hang them up. The blonde then joined her in the living area by taking a seat on the sofa.

Taking a moment to compose herself Rachel then joined Quinn on the opposite end of the sofa. "Tonight wasn't just about you over thinking."

"No, it wasn't. There was more to it."

"You owe me an explanation." Rachel heard herself saying more pointedly then she had intended.

Quinn got the message. She looked down and started to play with a ring on one of her fingers before she looked back up into Rachel's eyes. "I do but first I want you to know I am really sorry about earlier."

"What could have possibly come over you?"

"My investigators dug something up regarding the case and it knocked me for a loop."

Things still weren't lining up. Why would the lawsuit have Quinn ignoring her? Rachel persisted. "It had to have been a pretty big bit of information to have shut you down like it did."

"It was. It is." Quinn continued twisting the ring around her finger. "They've discovered what we believe was the motivation behind Lawrence's treatment of you in rehearsal."

"That's what made you so unbearably frustrating at dinner? Quinn, that's a good thing."

Quinn stopped playing with ring and held her eyes on Rachel's. "Isabel Kelly."

...

It was the first time Rachel Berry had walked into a New York rehearsal studio so she was vibrating with excitement. It wasn't a huge production but it was a legitimate bus and truck tour. Her hard work had earned her a good part after only three months of auditions in New York. Her peers tried to convince her it would be years but Rachel knew better. Things were going as she had always planned they would. First professional New York theatre job could be checked off the list and Rachel had earned yet another gold star.

Like the eager professional that she was Rachel had arrived early with script in hand, pencils sharpened, and her role partially memorized. Of course the songs from the classic musical she had completely memorized since the age of thirteen. It would only be a matter of adapting to the musical director's taste in how she sang the songs. All the preparation would allow her to start building her character with the show's director right away.

Having introduced herself to the only two people in the room so far, the stage manager and the piano player, Rachel took a seat at the middle of the long table. She had discovered while in college that from this vantage point she could get the best feel for the rest of the people involved. After all, it was important to get strong first impressions of her fellow artists.

Being she was early Rachel opened her script and started studying her scenes. If she was especially focused she predicted she might be able to get a little more off book.

She wasn't sure how long she had been working when the chair next to her was slid away from the table. So startled by the noise she almost knocked over the chair on the other side of her.

"I'm sorry I startled you."

Rachel was momentarily speechless as she stared into soft brown eyes. A tall, strikingly gorgeous, woman with splendid features looked down at her. She had long jet-black hair, which was pulled up in a loose ponytail. The woman wore jeans and a flowing top, which complimented her tanned complexion. Whoever this was she might have been the most perfect looking person Rachel had ever set eyes on. Finding her voice Rachel managed a smile. "It's okay. My fault for having my nose in my script."

"Already? I feel like an under achiever." the woman said as she took the seat next to Rachel and then extended a hand. "I'm Isabel Kelly."

Rachel took the woman's hand and was struck by the softness of her skin and the beauty of her colorless but nonetheless manicured nails. "It's nice to meet you. Rachel Berry."

"Nice to meet you Rachel."

...

Her mind racing, Rachel looked at Quinn for any sign that this was all some kind of mistake. "Isabel?"

"Yes."

"But Lawrence?"

"His sister."

Everything made sense from Lawrence's attitude to Quinn's cold reaction at dinner. "Tell me what you know."

"That's all we have at this point but it does give us reasonable motive for his unprofessional behavior, which is what we are contending got him fired. If in his deposition I can get him worked up over the two of you we might be able to bring out his temper. I understand her whole family was against the way she lived her life?"

Memories of times long filed away came back in an instant. "I only ever met an Aunt and Uncle on her mother's side. They were very kind. Even took us both to dinner once. The immediate family wasn't as embracing though. When we finished the tour she went to tell them and it went, poorly. There were lots of tears but she wouldn't talk to me about it. You both have that in common."

"What?"

"You both internalize a great deal." Rachel replied honestly. "Why didn't you just call and tell me about what they found?"

"We had the dinner and you had your show. There was no point in both of us being on edge."

Reaching across the sofa Rachel took and gripped the blonde's hands. "Quinn, there is no reason for you to be on edge. Isabel is my past."

"I wasn't being jealous." Quinn answered gently but with a hint of defensiveness in her tone.

Rachel, without saying a word, looked Quinn in the eyes and waited patiently.

"Okay, maybe a tiny bit. We've had enough surprise ex-girlfriends drop in on our group of friends to last us a while. I know Samantha and Brittany are happy but I also see how Brittany is when Santana's around. It would be hard to see those looks in your eyes."

"She's my past." Rachel repeated.

"It's likely she won't be able to stay entirely in your past. I will probably have to reach out to her to establish elements of the case."

"That changes nothing."

"I'm assuming she's the woman you dated for quite a long time."

Rachel drew closer to the blonde and then moved her hand up to Quinn's cheek, causing the blonde to shiver. It was a reaction that made Rachel very happy. "And the woman I am no longer with. Quinn, trust me when I say I'm very happy right where I am." The declaration was sealed with a soft, reassuring kiss.

The contact was tender but still hesitant. Rachel then pulled away and they just looked at one another.

...

After a few moments everything felt back to normal and Quinn smiled. "All this time Rachel and you still make me crazy."

"I make you crazy?"

"That's what I said."

"Quinn Fabray, you have been my bully and my rival but now you are someone I can't stop thinking about for much different reasons. It's you that makes me crazy. Are we okay here?"

"We're perfect."

Rachel smiled. "Good."

The look on the brunette's face was so beautiful Quinn couldn't help but smile right along with her. "Good."

"We seem to say that a lot."

"Took us long enough to figure it out I suppose we need to hear ourselves say it."

"I just want you to understand I don't see this as some fleeting affair. This means something Quinn."

Quinn wouldn't let the words she was feeling be spoken yet. Instead she allowed the other emotions she was feeling take over. Desire pushed Quinn forward and gently but eagerly she captured Rachel's lips. As the two leaned down on the sofa the pace quickening to such a degree that Quinn suddenly realized if she didn't put the brakes on they were going to find themselves having moved way too fast.

Perhaps it qualified her as a hopeless romantic but Quinn wanted their first time to be more romantic and slightly less spontaneous. Breaking contact Quinn slowly climbing off of Rachel and moved to the other end of the couch.

Her breathing fast and her eyes still closed, Rachel laid still.

"Sorry. I just thought maybe…"

"We were moving a little fast?" Rachel said finishing the thought.

"Yes."

"Good instincts." Rachel said still not opening her eyes but moving so she was now leaning on the arm of the sofa.

The brunette's state made Quinn laugh. "Are you okay?"

"Perfect."

"There's that word again."

Opening her eyes Rachel smiled at Quinn and then rolled off the sofa, standing. "I think I should probably head home before we end up making out more on Santana's sofa."

"You don't have to go if you don't want to." Quinn heard herself say before her brain had the chance to edit.

"If I stay we will most definitely move too fast."

As the intention of Rachel's words sunk in, Quinn felt her entire body react in a very meaningful way. Standing up from the sofa as well Quinn went to go get Rachel's coat in the hopes that her movement would shield the state she was in following the brunette's comment. As she reached up to pull Rachel's coat from the hanger Quinn felt arms wrap around her from behind. Unable to stop herself she spun one hundred and eighty degrees and pulled Rachel as close to her as possible.

Rachel took the gesture as intended and this time it was she who passionately began kissing Quinn as they stood by the closet door. As hands started to roam Rachel backed Quinn against the wall to the side of the door. Aggressively their tongues caressed one another, hearts pounding, and their bodies alive with passion.

This time it was Rachel who was the one to break the contact. "I should most definitely head home."

"Okay." Quinn somehow managed to whisper as her body tried to calm again. Turning to the closet she pulled Rachel's jacket off the hanger and handed it back to her. "Can I kiss you good night or will that get us back in trouble?"

"I promise to be good."

Quinn smiled at the brunette, leaned in and gave a gentle kiss on the lips. "I'll call you tomorrow."

"I look forward to it." Rachel said as she put on her jacket and went to grab her bag. "And thank you Quinn for telling me everything."

"Again, I'm really sorry for how I handled it."

"Don't let it happen again Fabray." Rachel teased as she crossed back towards the blonde. Giving her yet another chaste kiss goodnight Rachel then left the apartment.

As the door closed shut, Quinn made a mental note of never keeping secrets from Rachel ever again. She also made a mental note to never again start anything with Rachel she couldn't finish.

**Author's Notes: **As Quinn was saying a lot this chapter – Sorry! Life sometimes takes over and that causes delays in updates. I know it was very Faberry but there was some stuff those two had to deal with ASAP. Next chapter is a bit of departure in that if it keeps going like it is the whole thing will be from one character's POV. I'm enjoying the exercise and I think it lends itself nicely to the next day's events. I am guessing it will be very well received by some of you and not so well received by others. We shall see. No matter your opinion on it I can promise some drama will be unfolding. Hope this one proved enjoyable for everyone.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

**... five years later on you've got the world at your feet**

**Success has been so easy for you.**

**But don't forget it's me who put you where you are now**

**And I can put you back down too.**

**Don't**

**Don't you want me?**

The Human League's blaring told Brittany it was time to get moving. There was no reason to wake the whole house with her choice of radio stations. Rolling over she looked at digital display saying four thirty and turned off the alarm.

Buzzing around the dark bedroom as quietly as she could manage Brittany set about locating her clothes.

"Good morning." Samantha said with a yawn.

The unexpected greeting scared Brittany half to death. Spinning to face her guest it took a minute for her heart to stop hammering. "Go back to sleep."

"I'm awake. Besides I want to see the performance live on air."

"You're awfully sweet." Brittany said moving to the bed and giving Samantha a kiss.

"I promise I will continue to be so, if I get more morning kisses."

"If we kept this up I would end up back in that bed with you and be late."

"Go get ready. I'll go make some coffee."

Brittany gave Samantha a second peck, scooped up her stuff and headed for a shower.

...

Professionally dressed and ready to go Brittany emerged from the bathroom feeling like a million bucks. Grabbing her purse, stealing a quick drink from Samantha's mug, and giving her a kiss good-bye Brittany headed out of the apartment and into the elevator.

Gabriel was still on shift when she reached the ground floor. As she moved towards his desk the old man looked at her surprised. "Where are you headed looking like that at this hour?"

His teasing tone and crooked grin made Brittany laugh. "One of my friends is singing on TV this morning and I created the dances for the performance."

"Well that's fantastic. I bet it's going to be incredible."

"I hope so. See you later."

"Have a great day Brittany."

"Don't work too hard."

As the door to the building closed behind her Brittany heard Gabriel laugh at her usual way of saying good-bye. He really was a dear man.

Moving to the curb Brittany was happy to see an available cab turning onto the street. At this hour she wasn't sure she would be so lucky. She gave it a wave and it pulled along side of where she was standing. After opening the door, she climbed in and gave the driver the address.

Glancing back at the building Brittany caught sight of Samantha in the window, with coffee mug in hand, watching her go. It was a lovely, almost romantic, image to leave with as the cab pulled away.

The driver was pleasant and very happy for the early morning fare. "I can turn the radio off. I know it's early."

"No leave it." Brittany said, certain Tina Turner was the perfect soundtrack to go and meet Mercedes.

… **left a good job in the city**

**Working for the man every night and day**

**And I never lost one minute of sleeping**

**Worrying 'bout the way things might have been**

**Big wheel keep on turning**

**Proud Mary keep on burning**

**And we're rolling, rolling**

**Rolling on the river**

Brittany couldn't help but sing and move along to one of the greatest songs ever written as the driver laughed supportively at his enthusiastic fare.

...

It was an unexpected surprise but one Brittany's old friend had been happy to oblige. Having already wowed the crowd with two perfectly executed live performances one of the show's hosts asked Mercedes for a third. He heard she was as big of an Aretha fan as he was and asked her to treat them to a little something extra. The invite had more to do with a guest canceling at the last minute but as Mercedes was as good with a pop song as she was with classic soul she accepted.

That wasn't to say the Diva in training didn't panic a tiny bit. This was a big moment for her friend. The earlier performances would be talked about some but nail an unplanned Aretha cover and everyone would be talking. It was that pressure that had Mercedes pacing behind the cameras. Stepping in Brittany talked Mercedes down off the ledge during the commercial break. It had been a rather simple pep talk. Brittany merely reminded her friend of the days singing her heart out at McKinley. "Just imagine it's Glee Club watching and you're trying to show us all how it's really done."

Moments later, as Mercedes launched into "Ain't No Way", Brittany's whole body was over-run with goose bumps. The performance unexpectedly took Brittany back in time as well and as the song came to it's moving conclusion there were tears pouring down the blonde's cheeks.

**It ain't no way for me to love you**

**If you won't let me**

**No way**

**If you won't let me**

**Ain't no way**

The studio was filled with thunderous applause from not only those on Mercedes team but also the entire team of TV professionals on the floor of the studio. Brittany couldn't remember the last time she had seen burly production guys turned into giant piles of emotion but it was fun to witness.

After being congratulated by TV producers and her management Mercedes made a beeline to Brittany. When she reached her, she pulled Brittany into the biggest hug ever and when the embrace ended tears were streaming down both their faces. "Follow me to my dressing room before my make-up runs all over my face."

Brittany wiped tears from her own cheeks, took Mercedes hand, and walked with her back to the dressing room.

By the time they got to the room high energy had overcome the sentimental tears. The second the door closed the two started screaming like schoolgirls.

"Mercedes, you were amazing."

"All thanks to you."

"Hardly, it was all you and that song. No dancers, no complicated vocal riffs. Just you and that amazing voice."

"You know, I did what you said. Singing into that microphone I was back in Ohio looking at the faces in the choir room. It was like it was yesterday."

"It was a little longer then that but you had the same effect on me. It was like I was sitting in those plastic chairs still linking pinkies with Santana."

The mention of her ex should have evoked ire from her friend but instead Mercedes just nodded and hugged Brittany again.

"So what next?" Brittany asked.

"I'm here until Monday and then it's back to LA. In the meantime I have two more days of business meetings and interviews. Any Sunday plans?"

"Not really."

"It's settled. Sunday we will kidnap Kurt and spend all day painting the town red."

"Great idea." Brittany said as her phone rang. Pulling it from her bag she notices it was Samantha and answered. "Hello. Did you watch?"

Laughter came through the phone. "Of course I did. Amazing. My god she can sing. Are you guys done or do you have plans to celebrate?"

"We're celebrating Sunday. Just finishing things now."

"Do you want to meet me at my place for breakfast?"

"Sounds great. About an hour?"

"Perfect. Congratulate Mercedes for me and I will see you soon."

As the call ended Brittany hung up the phone and placed it back in her purse. "Samantha says congratulations."

Mercedes smiled. "She's a good one."

"Why? Cause she congratulated you?" Brittany laughed

The laughter became contagious and Mercedes followed suit. " She has good taste."

Brittany smiled and gave a little wiggle. "I would have to agree."

...

Brittany decided that despite the early hour her day was turning into a perfect one. Walking into the spacious apartment she took off her coat and gave the biggest hello kiss imaginable to Samantha.

"What was that for?" Samantha asked with a devilish grin as she held Brittany tight.

Flirtatiously, Brittany returned the smile. "Do I need a reason?"

"No. Absolutely no."

"I didn't think so." Brittany said as she broke away and walked into the living room.

"Am I to assume you think it went as well as it looked on TV?" Samantha asked as she followed into the otter room.

"Did it really look good?"

"Rachel woke up and watched it with me and we both agreed it was perfect. We were on the sofa clapping like she was singing just for us when it was over."

"She was amazing."

Samantha walked behind Brittany and put her arms around her. "You had something to do with that."

"Maybe the first two numbers but that third one was all her. That performance will make people sit up and take real notice."

"Doesn't make what you did any less impressive."

"Well thank you." Brittany said turning to face Samantha, punctuating her gratitude with another kiss. "So what's for breakfast?"

"I am still putting it all together. Do you want to help?"

"Sure."

The two of them walked into the kitchen and were met with the typical mess associated with meal preparations.

"So how can I help?" Brittany asked as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

...

Old school jazz was playing in the dining room as the women enjoyed their breakfast. The conversation was making Brittany blush as she learned to graciously accept compliments. Samantha, despite having seen some of Brittany's music video work and working with her on the show, was still very impressed with the televised numbers that morning.

Taking a sip of coffee Brittany smiled. "Thanks. It was fun to do especially since it was for Mercedes."

"Your friends mean a great deal to you."

"Don't yours?"

"I don't have friends. I have peers, co-workers."

"How can you not have friends?"

"London was a lifetime ago. Hollywood was Hollywood. When I first moved here I was too full of myself to bother with friendships." Samantha paused for a moment and then continued. "And I was too immature to put other people's needs ahead of my own. When I finally got my life together and really committed myself to my work that's all I made time for, all I could make time for, work. Success came with sacrifices."

"I guess I assumed that your friends just lived out west."

"No, there is no one from my old life I still speak to anymore." Samantha took a long drink from her coffee mug and went silent for a moment. "Brittany, we have to talk about something."

"Okay."

"It can wait if you would rather."

"No, why would we wait? What's on your mind?" Brittany asked as she took the last bite of her meal.

"The lawsuit against the show is liable to bring to light a part of my life I'm not entirely proud of. Something they are liable to try and use against me once it surfaces."

"Everyone has things in their past they aren't very proud of."

"Doesn't excuse it though. And I wanted you to hear it from me."

"Okay."

"I hope when I've finished explaining it all you'll understand I'm no longer that person."

"Samantha, you're starting to scare me a little."

"I was once young and stupid."

"We've all been there."

Pain came across Samantha's normally happy face. "But my young and stupid cost people a lot of money and actually torpedoed the only relationship I was briefly lucky enough to call a friendship."

As Samantha proceeded to tell of her move to New York Brittany couldn't understand what would be so terrible that it could be used in the lawsuit. It sounded from the way Samantha was describing everything that the city was exactly what she needed after breaking free from the Hollywood machine. She went back to school, worked on a degree, and even allowed herself the opportunity to have fun on her own terms. Once the media lost interest in her she was able to live as close to a normal life as someone who was paid more for one film then most people make in their whole life. What could be wrong about any of that? Brittany started to wish she had gotten to meet the younger Samantha, the one enjoy New York for the first time. "I still don't understand."

"Someone from LA that I knew from my work on the series managed to get their big break. A giant studio picked up their script. It was written while we worked together. I had been happily away from "Hollywood" but the studio called and begged me to take a meeting. It seemed the film had been written with me in mind. After reading the finished script I was intrigued. They kept pursuing, trying to get me on board, and my ego won out. I agreed to do the film."

"I thought the last thing you ever acted in was the series?"

"It was the last thing anyone saw. The film was never released. The studio dropped the project."

Even with the story slowly unfolding Brittany was still lost. "Why?"

"Because three days into filming I sabotaged my co-star in order to get her fired. We had a rather complicated history but the studio had insisted she be on the project as well. My plan worked and she was dumped. I swooped in and convinced those in charge to hire an actress I was casually dating. By the end of the first week the fired actress was threatening legal action on the grounds of wrong full termination and breech of contract. The studio couldn't afford the fallout. They settled with her for a lot of money and gave her a three-picture deal. The film I was on was shutdown. I swore off acting for good and spent three months as tabloid fodder as the details of what happened were leaked to the more unsavory press."

As Samantha finished Brittany felt her perfect day, break in half. "You got someone fired and had them replaced with someone you were sleeping with?"

"Yes." Samantha answered simply with her eyes locked onto Brittany's.

Her heart started to sink as things came into complete focus. "Like with Lawrence."

"No. This isn't the same, Brittany."

"It feels the same."

"It's not. Lawrence wasn't doing what he was paid to do. The company liked you, time was short, and you fit the bill. It was never about us. Hell, there wasn't even an 'us' at that point."

"But you wanted this." Brittany gestured between them. "You told me so."

"Sure, I did but I was determined not to let one thing have anything to do with the other. I waited. I even tried to deny I was attracted to you. I focused on the work and only the work." Samantha said reaching across the table and taking her hand. "The rest came after, okay during."

"You hired an unproven choreographer knowing you wanted more from me."

"It's not the same. You earned it with your willingness to roll up your sleeves and do the work."

"I earned nothing." Brittany said, taking her hand back.

"Brittany, we both know the work you did on the workshop was first rate. It doesn't matter how it happened. It happened. You more then proved yourself the right person for the job."

Brittany stood even though she wasn't sure where she was going to go. "It matters to me."

"I told Quinn I was afraid of this."

"Quinn knows?"

...

Clearing the table and going into the kitchen with her dirty dishes Brittany's mind was spinning. This was unbelievable. The lawsuit had been circling for a long time and finally Samantha thought it was time to share. Not only had Samantha finally decided to share but also it seemed Brittany was the last to know. It's not every day that someone is sued for wrongful termination unless that someone, it seemed, was Samantha Spencer.

Closing the dishwasher Brittany took a deep breath. She didn't want to go back and face Samantha. It's not that she didn't trust the sincerity of the redhead's words. It was that Brittany's confidence was shattered. Lawrence needed to go but was she merely handed the job because Rachel was her friend and Samantha wanted to sleep with her? It certainly would explain the taunts from Lawrence after he was fired and it certainly could dog her career moving forward if this bit of information got out.

Before she had a chance to stop all the thoughts swimming in her head Samantha entered the kitchen. "Brittany, please know this isn't the same."

"Feels like it."

"I was a different person before I learned to put the work before my selfish needs."

"I should go."

"Please don't. Can we just sit down and talk about this?"

"No." Brittany said as she moved back into the other room, found her bag, and her coat and left the apartment.

...

As soon as the elevator door closed her phone rang. Pulling it from her bag she saw it was Samantha and Brittany sent the call to voicemail.

In the short time it took for the elevator to reach the ground floor Brittany's fears and shattered confidence were evolving into anger; anger she needed to work through. At this hour, finding a club she could go and dance at until she couldn't standup any longer wasn't an option and renting a rehearsal studio somewhere was too much work.

The best she could come up with was a long walk or a trip to the gym. After some contemplation Brittany decided she would do both.

About ten blocks uptown a familiar song rang out from her cell phone. There was no point even glancing at the caller id she knew from the ring-tone who it was that was calling. At least he might be able to keep her mind off of things. "Hey Kurt." Brittany answered, somehow managing to sound chipper.

"Brittany! This morning was incredible. What a fantastic job!"

"Thanks."

"You are more then welcome. Just fantastic."

"Means a lot you said that Kurt. Hey, are you off from work today?"

"Not working until tomorrow night, why?"

"Up for finding trouble."

"At noon?" He questioned and then she could actually hear Kurt's mind open up to the idea. "Sure. Do you want to come out here or should I get a train into Manhattan?"

"Where ever we can find some laughs and maybe get our dance on tonight."

...

Arriving into Astoria, Brittany followed the directions Kurt had given and met him for lunch. Considering she had already eaten a late breakfast Brittany had stuck to a small bowl of soup and upbeat conversation. She was determined to keep all the drama with Samantha off her mind and so focusing on Mercedes as well as Kurt was proving a very successful distraction.

After their meal Brittany asked for Kurt to show her his place. It was an adorable two bedroom garden level apartment. For New York, the tiny patio outback was spacious although anywhere else in the country it would be considered tiny. He had two chairs, some plants, and a small grill.

The inside of the place was lacking in natural light but Kurt being Kurt it was brimming with style. Kurt's bedroom was designed to the hilt with splashes of color and his unique vision.

The second bedroom was a make shift office with a futon thrown in for guests. It was hardly as designed as Kurt's room but it had some shelving and knickknacks that made it look like everything fit together.

Standing in the office Brittany had yawned big enough to catch Kurt's attention.

Her friend smiled at her and then pointed in the direction of the futon. "I have to run a few errands and I can imagine you were up early. Why don't you take a little power nap? I'll go get what I need and after I get back we can plan our Friday night?"

"Sounds good." Brittany said smiling until she unsuccessfully held back another yawn.

"Let me go and get you something to throw on so you can be comfy."

Kurt left the room and came back a few minutes later with an oversized McKinley shirt. Taking it from him Brittany leaned in and gave her old friend a tiny thank you kiss on the cheek. Kurt returned it and then left her in the office, closing the door behind him.

Standing in the nearly pitch-black room, Brittany changed into the t-shirt, pulled the blanket off the top of the futon, and crawled under it. Moving the pillows so she could get comfortable Brittany closed her eyes and was almost immediately sound asleep.

...

Apparently mid-day wasn't the time for partying either so after Brittany woke up the two friends headed over to the shopping area of his neighborhood so Brittany could find herself something fun to wear out dancing. After successfully finding the perfect outfit they went back to Kurt's place and got ready for their evening.

Dinner started things out at a fantastic restaurant a few blocks from Kurt's apartment. Greek food was the one kind missing in Brittany's neighborhood but there was abundance in Astoria. Dinner conversation kept her distracted as Kurt had gotten a callback for a film he had auditioned for while he was running around that afternoon.

It wasn't until they had spent two hours dancing and drinking that the emotions couldn't stay buried any longer. The club had been exactly what Brittany thought she had needed until a redhead moving on the dance floor caught Brittany's eye. She was in her early twenties and reminded Brittany of what a young Samantha might have looked like back when she first moved to New York. Brittany's mind followed the train of thought and the alcohol pushed the feelings forward.

Tapping Kurt on the shoulder Brittany waited until her friend turned around and then pulled him into a giant hug. It didn't take long for Kurt to catch on that something was wrong, thanks to the tears starting to form in Brittany's eyes. Sympathy stared back at her and he took her be the hand. As they walked through the crowd and out of the club Brittany was really glad she had great friends she could confide in.

**Author's Notes: ** Sorry again for the delay, real world and all that jazz. Hope you enjoyed twenty hours in the life of Brittany on a day that went from great to pretty crappy.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

Rachel had been distracted all day. Since leaving the house early Friday morning Brittany hadn't returned. With Samantha in the picture, Rachel hadn't thought twice about it until she got a message Saturday night from Samantha looking for Brittany. Thankfully Rachel had also gotten a text from Kurt saying he and Brittany were spending some time together. Had it not been for his update Rachel would have called the police.

It was good to know Brittany was safe but it didn't make Rachel any less concerned. Brittany was hiding out with Kurt and Samantha had sounded miserable in her message. Something was obviously going on.

Of course as Rachel packed up for her day and a half off she couldn't deny the other big reason she had spent the day distracted. Quinn had planned a romantic night at her place for the two of them.

There were no unrealistic expectations of the evening but Rachel's mind was still flying fast and furious. So what if Santana was out of town that didn't mean anything was going to happen besides dinner and maybe some snuggling on the sofa while watching a movie.

Climbing into the car that was waiting for her outside the theatre Rachel sat back and tried to keep her mind from wandering. It proved to be a highly unsuccessful exercise. After two blocks, images of more then just a nice dinner and a movie started to form as she pulled her phone from her purse and texted Quinn to say she was on her way. Rachel knew, without looking in the rearview mirror that she was blushing.

...

It had been two days hiding at Kurt's and the escape had been exactly what Brittany needed. Besides, she thought, weekends were for curling up on the sofa to watch cooking and home improvement shows making this particular weekend nothing unusual. The normalcy hardly meant she was ready to get over her feelings on Samantha's news. Kurt had done what he could to help provide Brittany a shoulder to cry on but even he agreed that she needed to work through whatever it was she was feeling and do so without putting it on a time schedule.

Currently her timeline included completely ignoring calls from Samantha, and being unwilling to join Mercedes and Kurt for their early dinner. She knew her absence at Mercedes' final celebration in New York was going to mean Kurt would probably fill her in but at the moment Brittany didn't care what was said. Besides a jolt of realism might give her old friend some perspective on Brittany's current relationship, which, no matter how much Brittany wished it wasn't the case, it seemed was far from one hundred percent perfect.

...

"We will just get on the subway and drag her ass off your couch." Mercedes stated as she started towards the exit to the restaurant.

Kurt caught his old friend by the arm. "Maybe after we eat?"

"No, I think now. I leave tomorrow."

"She needed a little more alone time. We'll go back to my place after dinner and grab her."

"What aren't you telling me Kurt?"

The young man shrugged. "You'll learn soon enough. Let's get a table and I will fill you in."

...

On Saturday morning Quinn had gotten a simple but telling text from Samantha that Brittany knew about everything. So it wasn't surprising to learn, when talking to Rachel on Saturday night, that Brittany was unexpectedly hanging out at Kurt's for reasons the tiny brunette wasn't clear on. With attorney client privilege in place Quinn couldn't share what she knew but from Brittany's disappearing act it was obvious she hadn't taken the news well.

Typically Sunday meant Rachel would enjoy takeout at home from her favorite restaurant. Figuring Brittany might come home and wouldn't be much for having people buzzing around the apartment Quinn suggested they move dinner to her place. Rachel found the idea perfect and at the time that she suggested it, so had Quinn, but as she walked into the apartment with the food in hand she suddenly felt nervous about the prospect of a quiet night alone with the brunette.

Before Quinn had any more time to send her mind into overdrive about the evening Rachel had texted her to say she was on her way. Unsure how the day had gotten away from her, Quinn began to scramble to get the apartment ready for their date.

Music going, candles on the table, and the food staying warm in the oven Quinn glanced down and realized she still hadn't changed out of her jeans and casual top when the door buzzed. The outfit would have to do as she took a deep breath and then went to let Rachel in.

...

Mercedes looked at Kurt, confusion on her face. "I don't see the issue."

"You know Brittany. Her confidence is shaken. She felt like she earned the job. Now this guy's attorney wants to establish a pattern of behavior and Brittany worries there is one."

"The feedback she got. The agency that took her on. Those things should tell her what matters. Who cares how or why they hired her on? This business is always about personal relationships."

"Come on, Mercedes. This is Brittany we are talking about. She's grown-up a lot but she still thinks people are generally good and would never have alternative motives. She certainly doesn't want everyone thinking she slept her way to her New York career."

"Anyone who sees her work wouldn't care."

"Brittany's never been one to care about gossip regarding her personal life but it obviously worries her a little when it comes to her art. Not to mention Samantha waited a while to tell her. That stings."

"Yeah, I suppose. So now what do we do?"

"We finish dinner. Afterwards we go to Queens and drag her off my sofa and get her out of the house."

...

The phone sat on the coffee table daring her to use it but Brittany was completely torn. She wasn't sure she would have been any less shaken up had Samantha confessed her past sooner but she did know the waiting had made it all worse. Before Samantha had caused her to doubt herself Brittany had already been playing with fire when it came to Santana. The latest complication was now fueling Brittany's confusion.

Realizing she was arguing with herself over making a phone call Brittany decided to ignore her feelings for a while. It was inevitable that Kurt and Mercedes were going to turn up at the apartment and try to drag her out of the house. She might as well be ready for the cheer-up squad to swoop in.

Grabbing a shower and throwing back on her now clean clothes, thanks to Kurt's laundering Saturday afternoon, Brittany was ready for her friends to descend on her. With dinner and the trip back into the borough she figured she would see Mercedes burst in with Kurt right behind in about an hours time.

Back in the living room she was once again left with her thoughts. Her phone, still on the coffee table, taunted her and she gave in. Picking it up, she typed in "Sa" and before she could add anymore letters two names stared her in the face. Choosing one, she fired off a quick text inquiring about lunch the next day.

An equally quick response of 'sure' came through. Brittany sent a second message saying she would be in touch in the morning and put her phone back down, not waiting for another response. Gratified she had taken a step Brittany went into the kitchen to grab a bite to eat while she waited for the inevitable.

...

As the door to the apartment opened Rachel stood smiling. Taking in the sight of a casual Quinn, Rachel immediately felt over dressed and very lucky. The blonde was radiant in very little make-up, jeans, and a shirt. Leaning in, Rachel gave a kiss hello which she was careful to keep as casual as Quinn's look.

"Come in." Quinn said as she briefly took Rachel's hand.

Rachel entered the apartment, all of her senses immediately enjoying the atmosphere. "Smells fantastic."

"Don't get carried away. We both know I cheated and just called in what you told me to order."

"Doesn't mean that it doesn't smell fantastic."

"You and your semantics."

"I thought lawyers loved semantics." Rachel said, enjoying flirting with the blonde.

Quinn gave a sexy smile and then broke away, moving towards the kitchen. "I suppose we do. Can I get you something to drink?"

"Glass of wine?"

"Bottle is open and it's breathing."

Deciding she needed a reason to be near Quinn, Rachel started towards the kitchen area as well. "I'll pour it." Looking over the place Rachel noticed it was more staged then it had been the other evening. Candles sat flickering on the kitchen table, which was also set with stylish chinaware. The stereo was playing music that was both unassuming and romantic. "The place looks wonderful. You realize you didn't have to go to all this trouble for me."

"The place always looks like this when I eat in." Quinn teased and then got serious. "I wanted it to be more. This isn't just dinner with a friend."

Rachel's body shivered at Quinn's words. "Well, thank you. It's lovely." After pouring them both a glass of wine she handed Quinn her glass and smiled.

Quinn took what was offered and enjoyed a sip. "How did the show go?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure how I made it through in one piece."

"Everything okay?" Quinn asked with concern in her tone.

"At work? Yes, I was just on edge all day."

"Brittany?"

Rachel nodded, thinking it was best to leave the other reason for her nervousness secret.

"Whatever is going on she'll be okay."

"I know but since she moved in I've felt protective of her. If Brittany needed me this weekend and I wasn't around to lean on..." Rachel let her thoughts trail off.

"You said she's with Kurt. He's good with people. He'll help her through whatever is going on."

"I know."

"Are you hungry? Cause dinner is ready whenever we are."

"Yes, let's eat."

...

Kurt hadn't imaged they would find Brittany dressed as if she was waiting for them to show up and yank her off the sofa. It was however how he found his houseguest when they entered the apartment.

"I thought you two were never going to get here." the blonde said scooping up her purse. "Where are we going?"

Kurt laughed. "I didn't make plans because I expected we were going to be in all night eating ice cream from the carton."

"No way. This is Mercedes last night in the city. We are going to make sure she enjoys herself."

"Now this is more like it." Mercedes said as she looked to Kurt and then moved in Brittany's direction. "Kurt said you've got a lot going on but good times with your friends will make it all better."

"We are going to show you the best night in New York every experienced." Brittany offered hugging her old friend.

Kurt looked from one woman to the other, shrugged, and then turned back to his front door. "Am I to assume we want to go dancing?"

"Yes!" both women said in unison.

"Dancing it is."

...

Dinner had been amazing. Dessert had been amazing. Pretending she wanted to do nothing but watch a movie after they finished the dishes was difficult for Rachel. There was no rush, although having known Quinn for so long nothing about their situation seemed rushed in anyway. The brief kiss hello and the stolen caresses throughout the evening had re-inspired other ideas in Rachel's head and they were becoming more difficult to keep silent.

"Do you have stuff going on tomorrow?" Quinn asked.

Cleaning off the table and lost in thought, Rachel hadn't heard her. "What?"

"Do you have stuff going on tomorrow?"

"No. With the clock ticking on my time with the show I should be out auditioning but there isn't much of a point. Besides, I am actually enjoying the prospect of some time off."

Quinn took the plates from Rachel's hands. "Is it selfish of me to look forward to your 'real world' schedule?

Rachel hadn't thought of that. In all her time in the city she had worked pretty consistently. She couldn't remember the last time she had weekends off for a considerable length of time. "What will I do with myself?"

"We will find something to occupy our time until I get sick of you."

"Hey." Rachel said playing along as she grabbed the last dish from the table and brought it over.

Quinn grinned, kissed Rachel softly on the lips, took the last dish and rinsed it before placing it in the washer. As Quinn dried her hands on a towel Rachel couldn't get over how oddly sexy such a simple household task looked with Quinn Fabray doing it.

"Since you have nothing going on tomorrow I assume you are in no hurry to head out." Quinn said as she ran her hand down Rachel's arm.

Another bout of conflicting thoughts fought their way to the surface. Sticking with the polite, Rachel shook her head. "No hurry at all but I suppose it can't be too late with you having to work in the morning."

"No court tomorrow and with my case load I can easily go in whenever. I'll just present it like I had some work to deal with out of the office."

Rachel took a breath and threw caution to the wind. "So what if I was to stay?"

...

Quinn looked at Rachel with equal parts desire and fear. "What did you say?"

"What if I were to stay the night?"

Although she was a lawyer who thrived on the use of words, Quinn wasn't sure she could reply without halting what Rachel seemed to be suggesting. It had been on Quinn's mind all day but she hadn't had the courage to broach the subject.

Eager to see where things went, Quinn stayed silent and pulled Rachel close and captured her lips. Every ounce of desire that had been building for too many years to count flowed between them. Quinn hoped she was making her thoughts on Rachel's question very clear. After a very long, lingering kiss Quinn, with her heart hammering in her chest, continued her silent invitation by moving away and towards the staircase.

Hearing no movement behind her Quinn started to panic as she worried Rachel was having second thoughts or worse Quinn had somehow misunderstood the original intention of Rachel's words. When Quinn reached the second floor landing she turned to see a determined Rachel at the bottom of the stairs. Despite the clear acceptance on Rachel's face, Quinn's nerves only continued to build.

Slowly the brunette, with the sexiest look on her face, made her way up to where Quinn waited. Each step was sweet torture as Quinn's entire body started to anticipate the journey they were about to embark on.

The second Rachel reached the top of the stairs she moved herself into Quinn's arms. Standing together on the second floor landing Rachel returned Quinn's earlier kiss with equal parts determination and desire. Still without a single word shared between them the kissing became more heated, hands started to explore, and they stumbled their way towards Quinn's bedroom.

Once in the room, Rachel kicked the door just hard enough to shut it half way. While moving them to the bed Quinn was overcome by the fire that was drawing them closer together and ungracefully miscalculated where they were in the room banging the back of her leg on the bed frame. Managing to ignore the sharp pain that followed Quinn couldn't however manage to keep her balance and instead toppled them both down onto the bed.

Her heart racing and her senses on overdrive Quinn could feel nothing but the complete body-to-body contact created by Rachel being on top of her. Reaching up Quinn aggressively pulled Rachel's mouth back down into a deep, hungry kiss. Feeling the brunette's hands start to run through her hair a soft moan escaped Quinn's mouth, which froze Rachel in her tracks.

As Rachel broke away from the contact Quinn's heart pounded faster. Fear once again tried to emerge as Quinn opened her eyes hoping to still see desire on Rachel's face. Quinn was rewarded with exactly that and it was mesmerizing. Rachel, who was propped up on her arms, was seemingly committing Quinn's face to memory. The intimacy of her stare was both romantic and erotic.

Quinn reached up and brushed hair from Rachel's face. Holding her head in her hands Quinn then recaptured the brunette's lips as she quickly flipped Rachel over and down onto the bed. Slowly unbuttoning Rachel's blouse Quinn took in the sight of the brunette's beautiful form before trailing soft, tender kisses along her collarbone.

Not to be out done, the second Quinn leaned up to admire what was before her she felt Rachel's hands drawing Quinn's shirt up and over her head. The shirt easily discarded, Quinn's body shivered not from the cold in the air but from the anticipation of what was to come next.

They were bathed in moonlight and Quinn soaked in the beauty before her before lowering herself down onto Rachel and passionately kissing her. The journey they were about to share was one there was no going back from but despite past misgivings there was no place Quinn wanted to be but with Rachel Berry.

…

Rachel laughed as she watched Quinn close the blinds to the bedroom window. Her naked form wrapped only in a bed sheet. "A little late don't you think?"

Instantly Quinn blushed and quickly spun the blinds the rest of the way.

"Thank goodness for high rises."

"Rachel." Quinn scolded while somehow managing to blush further. The sight was pure joy.

"Look at you."

"What?"

"Quinn Fabray is shy."

"I can't help it."

Rachel reached her arm out to the blonde. "Get back in bed."

Quinn did what Rachel asked and crawled back in with her. Not wasting a second Rachel untangled Quinn from the soft bed sheet and crawled next to her. The second their equally naked skin touched electricity shot through Rachel and she found herself recapturing soft lips. "You are so beautiful."

…

Hours later, lying naked with her head on Rachel's chest, Quinn was the happiest she had ever been. Despite the path that brought them to this moment Quinn couldn't think of anything they should have done different. The gift they had shared was meant for now, in this city without the added stresses of their friends interfering and without the added fear of breaking the other's teenage heart. It had been a long time in the making and the best night Quinn had ever spent in another's arms.

…

The last thought that crossed Rachel's mind as she drifted to sleep was perfection. Wrapped around one another they were both exhausted but flying high. Rachel had given up on the idea of finding something like she now had but from the moment she had forced Quinn to confess her feelings the past had fallen away and anything seemed possible. Work was no longer the most important thing in Rachel Berry's day; it was the woman lying next to her.

…

Flights that took off at five am were a pain to get up for but when it meant being on the ground in New York City only an hour later it was well worth it. A quick cab ride from LaGuardia to the Upper East Side and Santana Lopez was headed up the stairs to her own bed before the clock had reached seven.

Normally she would have dumped her bag and gone into the office but after the Mayor had left her stuck in Albany alone on Friday Santana decided sleep was the only thing on her morning agenda. She could work remotely from home the same as she had done Friday but only after a hot shower and a few hours rest.

When she reached the top of the stairs Santana couldn't help but notice that Quinn's bedroom door was nearly closed. Quinn always left her bedroom door wide open. Moving to the bedroom Santana pushed the door open and was immediately surprised to find the blinds most of the way closed. With what little light from the morning sun was coming into the room Santana was happy to make out the silhouette of Quinn sound asleep in bed. "Quinn must have had an unusual night", Santana thought as her mind caught up with her eyes.

The image of bare arms and other bare body parts made Santana almost gasp. Tangled in the sheets with Quinn, asleep on her roommate's barely covered chest, was a very naked Rachel Berry.

For only a moment Santana remained frozen in place and then her instincts kicked in. Quietly making her way out of the room she made sure to leave the door the way she found it. Moving back down the hall she ignored her own bedroom door and went down the stairs instead. Picking up her purse from the chair she had left it on Santana headed for the front door but not before the kitchen table caught her eye. Not only were there two partially filled wine glasses but also candles.

Whatever she had walked in on wasn't spontaneous. It was obviously the end of a very successful date. A date with someone Santana had no idea Quinn was seeing and someone Santana never thought she would ever learn was sharing Quinn's bed. A myriad of emotions tried to grab hold as Santana left the apartment to get some perspective.

After wandering the neighborhood for thirty minutes Santana was fighting off yawns and knew she needed some rest. Although after witnessing what she had seen Santana wasn't sure sleep was going to come as easily as she hoped it would. There was also no way she could go back to the apartment.

Needing to try and sleep Santana made her way to a nearby boutique hotel that she had stayed at on a few occasions. When she arrived she realized she had left her rolling carryon in the apartment near the bottom of the stairs.

**Author's Notes: **This one speaks for itself. Hope people found it filled with possibilities.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

Her head on a pillow and her eyes glued to the beautiful woman next to her all Quinn could think about was that Rachel Berry was sound asleep in her bed. The past, the future, it was all inconsequential when compared to the moment she was now enjoying.

She knew it was sappy of her, and certainly nothing she had ever done before with anyone else, but Quinn didn't care. The opportunity to soak in every last second of the step they had taken together was too amazing to pass up. High school Quinn would never believe that Rachel would some day share her bed, smiled even in her sleep, and occasionally talked in it as well. "Perhaps she would believe the talking part." Quinn thought with a smile.

While lying there committing each moment to memory Quinn decided she wasn't going to let her bliss be pushed aside for work. It was completely irresponsible but the practice of law was going to wait until tomorrow.

Technically, she could find a way, later in the evening, to bill some hours to the lawsuit but mixing business and pleasure wasn't something Quinn was hoping for. Rachel could walk her through the relationship she had with Lawrence's sister another time. Quinn was going to stay wrapped around Rachel for the better part of the day and even the night, if possible, but first there was the matter of calling out of work.

Carefully crawling out of bed, as to not wake Rachel, Quinn crossed to where her robe was hung and covered her naked form. Grabbing her cell phone from her dresser she snuck out of the room to make the call.

Closing the bedroom door behind her she started down the hallway. Thanks to the windows in the living area the entire place was bathed in sunlight. From what Quinn could see of the city, there wasn't a cloud in the sky. It seemed even Mother Nature was on her side on the beautiful, early spring, Monday.

When she got downstairs Quinn called into work while pouring a cup of coffee, which was already waiting for her thanks to the timer on Santana's coffeemaker. As she hung-up the phone she took a long drink of the hot liquid and smiled. She was going to be playing hooky for the best reason in the world, Rachel Berry.

Walking back towards the stairs something caught Quinn's eye and she froze. A very high-end designer carry-on bag was tucked next to the staircase. The bag meant one thing; Santana was back. Putting her coffee mug back on the kitchen counter Quinn then made her way up. When she reached the landing she took a left instead of a right, moving towards Santana's bedroom. When she reached it, Quinn saw the door wide open and the room as it had been when her roommate had left for Albany. Obviously Santana wasn't home at the moment but she had been home. The question was had she discovered Quinn's secret?

...

Santana was in the most comfortable hotel in Manhattan and was still wide-awake. The image of Quinn and Rachel etched in her mind; Santana started to consider calling the front desk to see if her favorite concierge could bring her up a gentle sleep aid. Deciding against sleeping pills she instead called down and inquired about adding a second night to her reservation, which they were happy to arrange. Quinn was likely to figure out Santana had been home, thanks to the bag, but by avoiding the apartment for twenty four hours Santana didn't have to spend an awkward evening facing them.

Hanging up, Santana then checked the clock. Sighing, she set her alarm so her sleep pattern wouldn't be entirely messed up. Better to only get a little rest and avoid spending the whole night staring at the ceiling.

Getting comfortable she then placed one pillow over her head, closed her eyes, and tried by any means to get her mind to stop racing.

...

The group of them had danced the night away. They then returned to Kurt's and talked until morning. Having dealt with the Samantha dilemma early in the evening by the time the 'sleep over' started the conversation was strongly focused on the other two. It had been a lovely way to keep Brittany's mind off of everything.

Mercedes had an early afternoon flight, which Kurt was more than happy to drive her to her hotel, and then to the airport to catch. Cars in New York were a pain to have but when his dad had gifted him one Kurt said he decided he was willing to deal with the more annoying aspects of having it in the city in order to have the freedom.

Left alone in the apartment, Brittany decided to pick up from the celebration the night before. When the house was looking back to normal she dug through her shopping bag and pulled out her last remaining clean outfit.

A quick shower and a change of clothes later Brittany broke out her phone to text the plans for lunch.

...

The warmth and comfort of the bed washed over Rachel as her body awoke from a deep sleep. Stretching, she reached over to the other side of the bed, hoping to open her eyes and greet perfection. Instead Rachel was disappointed when the other side of the bed proved empty. Opening her eyes she frowned, as she was in the big bed alone.

"Morning." Quinn, dressed in a robe, said from her place in the doorway to the bedroom.

"Where did you go?" Rachel asked fighting off a yawn.

"Didn't want to wake you while I called the office to say I wouldn't be coming in."

A deep smile came to Rachel's lips. "You're skipping work?"

Quinn smiled lovingly. "I am."

"So why are you all the way over there? Keep me company."

Quinn entered the room and then shut the door behind her before staring in the direction of the bed. The look on Quinn's face was suddenly melancholy.

Rachel pushed herself up on the pillows not caring that she was now exposing much of her naked form to Quinn. She knew that look and it wasn't necessarily a good one. "Hey, are you okay?"

The words snapped Quinn back and a smile replaced the worry. "I'm perfect." She added as she moved to the bed with her eyes glued to Rachel.

The attention from Quinn's eyes was quite wonderful but Rachel wasn't convinced the blonde was fine. Wanting to reassure her, Rachel reached her hand out as Quinn grew near. "I could say the same."

Before taking her hand Quinn shed her robe causing Rachel's breath to catch. The blonde was stunning inside and out. Her naked form was quickly covered though as Quinn crawled into the bed next to Rachel.

Moving her body closer, Rachel captured Quinn's lips in a kiss that made it very clear what she had on her mind. Within moments hands were wandering and the pair was well on their way to enjoying a lazier version of the night before.

...

Santana was grateful that she had set her alarm. Otherwise, having slept through Brittany's text, which provided a time and location, she would have stood up her ex. With just enough time to confirm and get ready, Santana rushed around showering and re-ironing the clothes she had slept in.

Still a little late to the restaurant Santana arrived at the table finding Brittany already enjoying a salad. The blonde had been instantly forgiving of Santana's tardiness and the two had a rather easy going and casual lunch.

It wasn't until after the meal, while they drank their coffee, that something in Brittany's demeanor shifted and Santana knew immediately everything wasn't as perfect as she had been presenting. "We've been talking about how things went for Mercedes on Friday and about my weekend in Albany but I get the feeling there is more going on." Santana said digging.

"Nope."

It was like a tiny dance, a shift in her chair that since Brittany was sixteen Santana knew was a sign the blonde was lying. Immediately recognizing the adorable little tell; Santana leaned forward in her chair. "We both know that's not true."

"I didn't make lunch plans with you to whine about my life Santana. I just wanted to see you."

"Brittany." Santana had responded before being able to halt her feelings. Her tone was a mix of lost love and comfort. She hoped Brittany missed the obvious subtext.

"I warned you."

The second Brittany had spoken Santana, in part, wished she hadn't been so in tune with the blonde. On the other hand, at least whatever was going on with her would keep Santana's mind off what was going on in Quinn's bed.

...

With Rachel running her fingers through her hair contentment should have been the only thing on Quinn's mind. However, while resting her head on Rachel's chest, Quinn was trying very hard to ignore the sinking feeling that her discovery was causing her.

"What's going on?"

"It's nothing." Quinn replied, failing miserably at masking her concerns.

"It's not nothing. Are you regretting the fact we took this step?" Rachel asked with hesitation and a hint of pain in her voice.

Quinn sat up, turned to face Rachel, and then got very adamant. "No. Absolutely no."

Rachel touched Quinn on the cheek. "I'm glad. But there is still something on your mind."

Quinn took in a deep breath and put her head back on Rachel's chest, unable to look her in the eyes. "Santana's bag is downstairs. She came home at some point after we went to bed."

"And you don't want her to know."

Quinn's eyes were glued to her bedroom door. "Well, not yet, not until we were ready, and not if she found us like this."

Rachel's tone got serious. "Are you not ready?"

"For people to know?"

"Yes. For people to know."

"I suppose I wanted to reveal it on our terms. Not as another bomb to defuse with Santana."

"Do you really think she will take it like she did the news about Brittany?"

Quinn's heart sank a little. "She might."

"I know I'm not her favorite person on the planet but she's your friend and I would imagine she wants you happy."

"That's all she's ever wanted." Quinn heard herself say and then sat up and propped herself on the pillows next to Rachel.

"We're about to have a heart to heart chat, aren't we?"

"How can you tell?"

Rachel shifted so they were facing one another and again brought her hand to Quinn's cheek. "Because sometimes you are very easy to read." Leaning in Rachel gave Quinn a soft, gentle kiss. "Which is actually more comforting than it sounds."

Enjoying the affection and the gentle teasing Quinn smiled briefly, locked eyes with Rachel's and then honestly opened up.

...

Sharing the situation with Santana was something she hadn't wanted to do. Brittany had called Santana for a familiar distraction, maybe even to tempt herself. She wasn't expecting what she got instead.

"You can't just leave things as they are."

It had been hard to hear the words coming from Santana's lips but what was harder was seeing the veiled pain in her ex's eyes. Brittany couldn't help but be instantly brought back to years earlier when the complicated situation facing her was with Santana. Yet here Santana was putting all their history aside and being the friend Brittany needed. It was true; they had both grown-up.

It had been the same thing both Kurt and Mercedes had told Brittany but hearing the words come from someone who knew her intimately resonated in a way the other's advice hadn't. Ignoring things with Samantha wasn't the solution. Having taken the time to deal with her feelings it was now time to calmly and directly deal with Samantha.

After saying goodbye to Santana at the restaurant, having both promised to have lunch again the following week; Brittany started walking back to her apartment. When she was certain she was brave enough to face what would come next Brittany put down the bags from her Astoria shopping spree, pulled out her phone, went into her address book, and this time when she typed 'Sa' she chose the other name.

- Can you meet tomorrow?

...

Santana didn't really feel like going to the bar, or going into work, or going to the gym. What Santana felt like doing was locking herself away from the world for a while.

How was it that in the same day she had walked in on Quinn asleep with Rachel Berry wrapped around her that Santana had spent lunch giving advice to Brittany about a problem in her relationship with another woman? The universe had a sick sense of humor and Santana didn't much care for it.

The one impressive part of the conversation was that Santana had listened to Brittany without interrupting or trying to sabotage the relationship. On the surface she had been calm, collected, some might even say mature. It had been difficult but not impossible. However, the real reason for her behavior was crushing Santana as she made her way through the lobby of the hotel to the elevator.

An opportunity to try and slowly reconcile with Brittany was likely present at lunch and yet all Santana could think about was how there was too much history to take the risk. Santana needed solid ground before ever trying things again with the first person she had ever loved and right now her life was anything but solid.

Arriving on her floor, Santana walked to her room while running the entire conversation with Brittany over again in her mind. Keying the door, Santana went inside and threw her purse on the chair. Removing her coat she tossed it as well. Pacing for a brief moment she considered trying to bury herself in work but instead stripped off her clothes, went into the bathroom, and started a hot shower.

Before climbing in she caught a reflection of herself in the mirror. The tears were already starting. Unable to face herself in such a state she climbed in and as the hot water poured over her the tears continued until the water ran cold.

**Author's Notes:** On the shorter side but I find it sweet, dramatic, and to the point. A great deal going on here and it all starts the next big arcs these characters have planned.

I know I had everyone spoiled with bi-weekly updates before but life is keeping me busy. Hopefully what is happening is interesting enough to forgive my speed. Thanks as always for the feedback.


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63

"Heaven knows we need never be ashamed of our tears, for they are rain upon the blinding dust of earth, overlying our hard hearts." Charles Dickens

Thanks to the emotional exhaustion kicking in Santana managed a decent night's sleep. She had found her little breakdown surprisingly cathartic and when she woke up was ready to not only face the day but also her session with Dr. Graham.

Everything on her long to-do list was handled with precision including giving Frank a big pat on the back for the way in which he handled things in her absence. The feedback on her work promoting the Mayor's trip to Albany was generally positive and she had finally received an email from the woman she had met during her night out with Kurt.

Needing to stay completely focused on her immediate priorities Santana managed, for the time being, to leave the email from Kathryn unopened by distracting herself with some power shopping. The suit she was wearing didn't need another trip to the hotel's dry cleaner when she could give herself some retail therapy before the mental kind.

Her favorite shopper at the high-end clothing store she frequented was incredibly happy to see her even if Santana only walked out of the store with a single outfit, some fantastic under garments, and one pair of designer shoes. The receipt might have been lower than a typical visit but commission was commission.

Obviously Santana could have gone back and grabbed some clothing at home for her final night at the hotel but she was avoiding her apartment until she had one more day of distance from what she had seen. She wasn't very proud of the tactic but much like ignoring the email she found it temporarily necessary. Now Santana just needed to figure out a way to avoid sharing that with her therapist. She had convinced herself, even if she wasn't being honest, it was her first appointment back in months and there were much larger things to focus on then her feelings about Quinn's latest.

With Frank aware she was taking the afternoon off for a 'doctor's appointment' Santana entered the elevator to her therapist's office armed with shopping bags. The trip up proved no less unnerving then her last visit months earlier but she tried to empty her mind and tap into the focus she had been experiencing most of the day. She would need focus with Dr. Graham, as she was eerie in her ability to read between the lines.

...

Quinn wanted to be focused on her early morning meeting with Samantha but her mind was split between the woman she had kissed as they parted in front of the apartment that morning and the woman she shared her apartment with, someone who seemed to have disappeared off the planet.

It had been an amazing twenty-four hours with Rachel. They had agreed to proceed with their day together without any fear of Santana's return. Eventually Quinn had forgotten about the possibility of her roommate coming back. They simply enjoyed the day curled up watching movies on the sofa, cobbling together meals from what little was in the fridge, and falling asleep in each other's arms after making love. The day ended up filled with romance instead of worry.

Hours later, worry was now all Quinn could manage thanks to Santana's obvious disappearing act. Having not returned meant only one thing; Santana had discovered them and was now processing her discovery. Quinn had thought the secret about Brittany had been a difficult hurdle to overcome but this was certain to top it.

Holding her phone Quinn debated whether to call Santana and get things out in the open. Without the slightest idea as to how to broach the subject though Quinn merely stared at the phone instead of using it. This was new and very complicated territory.

A knock at her office door startled Quinn out of her thoughts. "Come in."

The bright-eyed assistant the firm had assigned stuck her head in. "Sorry to bother you Ms Fabray but your one o'clock has arrived."

"Show her in."

Setting aside her personal life, it was now time to deal with a client that was nothing if not tied to Quinn's personal life. The irony of her current situation wasn't lost on Quinn as she rose from her desk to greet Samantha.

...

Brittany needed something to distraction her until her late lunch with Samantha. Unfortunately it was very clear, after only one cup of tea, that Rachel Berry wasn't that distraction. Rachel was being overly persistent and had an unusually happy demeanor. None of the questions or the peppiness in Rachel's tone was helping Brittany keep her mind off her lunch or the talk that would accompany it.

Opening up to Rachel wasn't the issue. Keeping Santana's advice at the forefront of her mind was the issue. Brittany needed to deal with things regarding Samantha on her terms and with only her feelings to consider. It was no secret Rachel was fond of Samantha and had even been helpful in setting them up so there was a chance she could be biased when it came to Samantha's actions. On the other hand Rachel was nothing if not loyal and was just as likely to be even angrier with Samantha then Brittany had been. Either way, with Rachel lending her two cents on everything, Brittany wasn't sure she could stay honest about her own feelings on what went down. "Can we just not talk right now about what sent me to Kurt's to think?"

Rachel nodded. "Sure, but Brittany, I hope you know that if you need anything I'm always here for you."

"I know Rachel."

"Good." the brunette said as she sat fidgeting with her cup. "And I hope that if there was anything I needed to talk about that I could come to you."

Brittany called it her earthquake detector. During the first earthquake she ever experienced she was at the LA zoo. During a fun afternoon seeing the animals and checking another landmark off her bucket list the monkeys in the habitat started to freak out. Birds nearby began to make noise in unison and then the earth shook. Ever since that happened, whenever someone began acting weird, Brittany braced herself for something big. Hesitation crept into her voice as she answered Rachel. "Of course. Don't be silly."

"There is something I need you to know."

...

Samantha took a seat and Quinn couldn't help but notice she looked a little uncharacteristically casual for a business meeting. Her usual designer clothing was replaced with a pair of jeans, boots, and a t-shirt of some kind with a jacket thrown over it. "It's good to see you Quinn."

"I would ask how your weekend was but I guess I know already."

"She didn't take the news well. Now that she's had the weekend to think on everything were going to lunch in a couple hours to talk."

Quinn nodded. "Honesty with Brittany is key so I'm sure it will work itself out in the end."

"My delay in telling her didn't go unnoticed."

"Just be honest about that as well and she might surprise you."

"I hope so. Anyway enough about how I may have blown up my love life. You mentioned in your message you had something you needed to tell me."

"I do."

...

When the door to Dr. Graham's office opened it was as if no time had passed between appointments. The doctor, who was in her late forties at most, was still partial to tailored suits that matched her office's upscale address. Perfectly styled brown hair highlighted with blonde framed her face and wire rimmed glasses still gave her the cliché hint of sexy intelligence. Santana knew better then to admit out loud that her therapist was sexy but it was a fact she always made a mental note of at the top of each appointment.

"Come in Santana."

Had it not been for the tone in the doctor's welcome Santana would have been able to pretend she was picking up right from an appointment the week prior. She had abruptly stopped her therapy about eight weeks before the election. At the time it had been easy to use the workload as an excuse but both of them knew better. The sessions were hitting a little to close to certain things in Santana's life at the time and her progress in some areas of her life began to lead to questions she didn't want to deal with exploring. Now she was back in therapy and it seemed willing to not only breakdown those walls but maybe a few others as well.

Walking inside Santana put down her bags and took in the doctor's office, immediately noticing the brand new sofa and chair. Santana pointed at the set-up. "You got bored with the old style?"

"It was time for a change. Why don't you take a seat Santana and we can get started?"

As Santana did what was asked of her Doctor Graham moved to her desk and retrieved her touchpad. Crossing back over with the machine she methodically started to bring up, what Santana could only assume, was her file. "Just a few business things before we begin. Is all the contact information the same as before?"

Being back in the old space, with the doctor staring over at her asking the most mundane question started to cause Santana to get nervous. "Everything's the same except for the insurance information which I gave to your receptionist before I came in."

"Wonderful." The doctor replied. Placing the touchpad on her lap she then looked up at Santana and smiled. "So what has brought you back to therapy?"

"What's brought me back?" Santana asked, as she shifted on the sofa. "I forgot how little time you waste."

"It seemed a constructive place to start but if you would rather talk about something else."

"No, that's a fine place to start. I am ready to continue doing the work."

"Were you not doing the work before?"

Santana knew it was a loaded question and it was one she wasn't' quite ready to venture towards. The reason for her stopping was something she had to work herself up to this time especially considering the events of the last few months. "I was. But I think, like anyone, there are areas of my life I have a near perfect grasp of and other areas there is room for improvement. At the time I wasn't prepared to work on the ones that needed improvement."

"So you came back to improve your life? What areas do you feel need improving?"

And like that, as was typical with Dr. Graham, Santana was about to be in it up to her neck only three minutes into the appointment. After trying out four separate therapists, the directness had been the reason that Dr. Graham stuck. Her therapist was awfully good at her job, which was also the reason Santana had walked away about seven months prior.

"Works good. Busy but good." Santana said and then formed her words carefully as to not fall into the trap the doctor had set. "It's the same old personal stuff."

"So you're saying the catalyst for continuing with your therapy is complications with a woman." Dr Graham said matter-of-factly as she closed the touchpad and set it aside on the end table.

...

"Information has been brought to my attention which might speak to some of the complications with Lawrence." Quinn Fabray said to Samantha as she sat behind her desk still trying to carefully form her words.

"Is it good news at least?" Samantha asked.

...

Rachel was well aware of how things were about to go in Quinn's meeting with Samantha so it was time to fold Brittany in. "While in the process of helping move the case forward Quinn's investigators believe they have unearthed Lawrence's reasoning for been so counter productive when working with me."

"Counter productive? Rachel, you are being way too polite. He was a completely jerk." Brittany said as she crossed to the kitchen to refill her mug.

...

Quinn had told Rachel that Samantha would have to be brought into the fold regarding Isabel. She was relieved when Rachel didn't try to force her to stay quiet. The information Quinn now had was a direct result of the investigation into Samantha's case so even if Rachel wanted it to stay buried it couldn't. "I think it's going to help things a great deal. It seems Rachel was unaware but she had ties to Lawrence which we believe explains some of his behavior."

"Ties?", the redhead questioned.

"She once worked with his sister." Quinn soft-pedaled. This was proving harder then she had thought it might be. Rachel had no qualms about the information getting out but it still felt very intrusive.

...

Rachel needed for Brittany to hear it from her. "I worked with his sister Isabel my first big job after I got to New York."

Brittany gave a tiny little laugh. "And what? You got the better part and she thought she deserved it so she bad-mouthed you to her brother? Why are people always so jealous of your talent?"

"Not exactly. We were involved." Rachel felt immediately foolish attaching such a formal description to a relationship that helped define her life but it was what leapt out of her mouth.

...

"This business can be so petty." Samantha said shaking her head. "So you plan on calling the sister in so you can establish his biased towards Rachel based on some personality conflict they had. He's a talented guy. It's unbelievable he would let Rachel's past with his sister get in the way of his work."

Quinn was sick of beating around the bush so she clarified the assumption as if she was ripping a band-aid off. "It isn't work related. Rachel and Isabel were in a relationship for a number of years. Lawrence and his family didn't take the news very well."

"Wow. Didn't see that coming." Samantha said smiling. "Guess that further explains his less then veiled comments about Brittany and I being involved. It wasn't just his way of excusing his dismissal as me having ulterior motives. He's also a homophobe."

"It's starting to look that way."

Samantha seemed to be taking the information all in. "Quinn, I am assuming, as she is your friend, you spoke to Rachel about this?"

"I did."

"So she knows you are telling me?"

"She does. I believe she's planning on telling Brittany when she next sees her so if you could give her that chance I am sure Rachel would appreciate it."

Samantha nodded. "Of course, but as my attorney I don't want you to use this information against Lawrence if Rachel doesn't want to risk this information going public. I've been in her shoes and despite the tolerance, god I hate that word, these days it's rough to have people talking about your sexual history. The theatre world won't care but other people might."

Quinn was impressed. Samantha was willing to take a huge strategic advantage off the table to spare Rachel a different kind of spotlight. "I spoke to Rachel about this before bringing you into the loop. Rachel believes Lawrence is wrong and she doesn't care who knows about what she described as a wonderful time in her life. Rachel wants you to use this against him."

"Well, if you talk to her before I do, please thank her for me."

"I will."

…

Santana sat up straight and leaned forward. "What's with the tone?"

"Tone?" Dr. Graham asked rather formally.

"Yes. Tone. You said that like you weren't surprised."

"I was merely asking a question based on where we were after our last appointment."

Santana mentally slapped herself. She had fallen into one of Dr. Graham's little traps. She supposed trap wasn't the correct term since her job was to get Santana to deal with things in her life but her defensiveness got in the way. "It sounded like a judgment call is all."

"You know very well my job is never to judge. My job is to allow you to explore what you need to explore." Dr. Graham said as a hint of a smile came to her face. "Although I see you haven't grown any less defensive since we last worked together."

Score another point for Doctor Graham. The hint of arrogance in the therapist's tone made Santana remember how much she actually respected the doctor's techniques and her insight. Truth-be-told she was probably more defensive. "Someone I was involved with a very long time ago crossed my path in a very permanent way recently and it pushed me to really look at my life. Since then I've been more off balance than normal."

"So, to be clear, when you say your past, I'm assuming you mean you were involved?"

...

A not surprising look of confusion crossed Brittany's face. "Involved. Involved in what?"

From time to time hints of teenage Brittany would emerge and although her confusion caught Rachel by surprise she couldn't help but smile at her friend. Speaking more slowly Rachel repeated herself. "Involved."

In slow motion Rachel watched as Brittany went from totally lost to completely aware of what Rachel was getting at. "Oh."

"Yes." Rachel responded and then waited to see what might happen next.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I guess because it never came up."

The blonde was filled with questions, all of which Rachel knew she would have to answer. "Is that why you didn't want to date Jeremy?"

"I didn't want to date Jeremy because I wasn't interested in Jeremy."

"But do you want to date men?"

"I want to date people I am interested in."

"So you're like me? You don't like to put a label on yourself?"

"I suppose so."

And in one fluid motion that could only come from a dancer of Brittany's skill, the blonde stood up did a twirl, sat back down, and captured Rachel in a giant hug. It warmed Rachel's heart but also meant Quinn and Rachel were going to have to reveal their relationship soon before Brittany started broadening her hunt to make a match for Rachel.

...

"We were dating, lovers, involved, whatever people call it." Santana said, stumbling over what she and Brittany had with each other.

"For how long?" The therapist asked.

"A very long time. We met in high school."

"So she's the woman you spoke of in our early sessions."

"Yes." Santana replied despite the fact it hadn't been asked as a question.

"And when you say she is permanently back in your life, does that mean you have gotten back involved?"

"No, not at all. We have many of the same friends and so we are trying to recapture our friendship with one another."

"Do you want it to be something more?"

Santana tapped into the confidence she had when she woke up in the morning and looked Dr. Graham straight in the eye. "It would be lying to say no but she's involved with someone else. So I will take what I can get."

"Is it wise to try and create a friendship with her if what you really want is something more?"

"There is no way to avoid her."

"Why is that?"

"Because New York has become high school except we all have great jobs and fantastic clothes."

"I'm not following."

Santana took a deep breath and laid out how McKinley High School had recently taken over her life.

...

Rachel and Quinn had both agreed to share the information regarding Isabel but to hold off sharing their own news. It was pretty likely that whatever was brewing between Brittany and Samantha was a result of some kind of lover's quarrel.

Since Quinn knew far more about it then she wanted to know but couldn't share with Rachel she had instantly agreed when Rachel suggested they wait. Both wanted to be certain things were okay with the pair before flaunting their new and potentially shocking relationship. They had already done enough to inadvertently shock Santana. One floored friend was enough for now.

So as Samantha said her good-bye's Quinn wished her luck and kept her own happiness out of the conversation. She wished the redhead luck with her lunch and promised to be in touch soon with the dates and time to meet with the other side.

As her office door closed Quinn crossed back to her desk and began reviewing more of Samantha's file. She needed other avenues that might be important to explore before they got in a room with Lawrence and his attorney.

After about ten minutes of reading Quinn's mind wandered to Rachel. The photo taken by her investigator of them kissing, the news about Isabel, how it had led them closer together, and the fantastic day and a half finally giving in to years of desire for the brunette. Happiness felt great but it was doing a number on Quinn's ability to concentrate on work.

Unable to re-commit to the task at hand Quinn dug through her files and pulled out the envelope that had been given to her as a warning by her investigator. Removing the photograph she studied it for a second and then placed it and the envelope it came in into her bag. Quinn had an idea. Smiling she went back to studying the case when her phone vibrated on the desk.

"Hey." She said answering it with a smile.

"Hey." Rachel said in return. "Brittany was here when I got home. We talked about Isabel."

"Good. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. How was your appointment with Samantha?"

"Went well. You should know she wanted me to check with you before playing the Isabel card against Lawrence."

"Nothing to check with me about. You're using that information."

"I told her as much but she didn't want you hurt by any fall out."

"It can't. I could careless who knows."

"I also told her that."

Rachel laughed. "You know me very well."

"It seems I do."

"By the way I hope they patch things up quick."

"Why?" Quinn asked, confused by the transition in the conversation.

"Because now that Brittany knows how 'open I am to life's possibilities', her words, I fear she might turn into a lesbian matchmaker."

"I can't have that." Quinn said adding extra bits of possessiveness and flirtation into her tone.

Rachel seemed to enjoy the flirtatious turn the conversation was taking. "I wish we could see each other tonight."

"So do I but you have your show and I have court early tomorrow."

"And if Santana comes home you want to talk to her." Rachel said finishing Quinn's thought.

"Now, who knows me well?" Quinn asked.

"That would be me. I'm done around eleven tonight if you need to talk."

"Have a wonderful show."

"Have a wonderful rest of your day."

Before Quinn had a chance to debate further how to end the call there was a knock on her door. "I've got to go. Duty calls."

"Bye." Rachel said hanging up.

"Come in."

The door opened and her assistant once again stuck her head in. "Patrick was wondering if you had time to meet with him."

"Sure, did he say what about?'

"I guess he's located that woman tied to the Spencer case."

"Send him in." Quinn said as she closed the folders in front of her and braced herself for more details of Rachel's past.

…

As Santana finished explaining the series of events that had recently transpired, Doctor Graham nodded and then looked over at Santana very seriously. "Okay, so I now understand your situation. And I ask again, is it wise to try and create a friendship with her when you really want something more?"

"It might not be wise but it is what I want. If we can't be lovers at least I still have Brittany in my life."

Doctor Graham nodded again. "I can imagine when everything went down it created some tension with your roommate. How did her keeping secrets make you feel?"

Santana paused and chose her words carefully, dropping as much emotion from her voice as she could. "I wasn't very happy but I've known Quinn as long as I have known Brittany. In many ways our relationship is just as complicated. Looking back on it now I can't say I am very surprised she kept the information from me."

"You didn't answer my question."

Another point for the therapist Santana thought. "I wasn't happy. We stopped speaking for a while until I could bring myself to deal with how she handled it."

"Hmmm." Dr. Graham said.

"What does that mean?"

"When we first started to work together I think you would have cut her out of your life completely. No second chance, no excuses, no matter the history."

Santana contemplated what her therapist was saying and then decided to hesitantly open the door a little wider. "Not with Quinn."

"And why is that?"

"Because as much as Brittany and I have gone through over the years, Quinn and I have gone through more. She's the only person who knows me completely. Quinn knows sides of me that Brittany doesn't even know."

...

Brittany had left for her lunch with Samantha. It was a beautiful day. Rachel was in an incredible mood. She had thought about going to take a long walk, or maybe doing some shopping but instead music called.

Sitting down at the piano Rachel started to tinker around with the melody that had been swimming in her mind for the last few months. Pulling out her notebook and a pencil she sang and plunked away. As she went she put the composition to paper, making changes to what had been there before and adding quite a bit.

At a rather inopportune time her phone rang. Instead of ignoring it she got up from the piano and grabbed it on the third ring without looking to see whom it was who was calling.

"Hello."

"Rachel, it's Shelby. How are you?"

…


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64

Rachel, are you still there?" Shelby Corcoran asked.

Wishing she hadn't stopped working at the piano to answer the phone Rachel quickly got her wits about her and told a white lie to cover. "Sorry. I was turning the television off. How are you?"

"I'm good. I read you're leaving the show. Is everything okay?"

It was an unexpected question from someone detached from her life. It's not like Shelby hadn't shown interest in the past but whenever she did there was a part of Rachel that resented it. Hesitantly she answered. "Yes. I just needed a little break. The summer has little in the way of auditions so it seemed a good time to force myself to take some time for me."

"And I heard you did a reading with the guys you worked with last year."

"I did." Rachel responded fearing there was more to the call than small talk.

"So I suppose you've been very busy preparing for your departure from the show?"

"It's been a little crazy."

"I figured as much when you never called back."

She had been so wrapped up with recent things involving Quinn that Rachel had forgotten her last contact with Shelby had been a text. Feeling foolish Rachel tried to explain. "Time just got away from me. I'm sorry for suggesting things and being unable to make it work. I suppose it was just a crazy idea I had regarding Beth."

"Beth is kind of why I'm calling."

Rachel's heart slammed into her chest. "Is she okay?"

"She's fine." Shelby explained obviously hearing the fear in Rachel's tone. "But she read online you were leaving the show. She loves the music and was so proud you ended up in it that she's been bragging to all her friends since you joined the cast. She's been asking about seeing you in it for a while now. So we were going to make the trip for your last performance."

"Oh."

...

Doctor Graham shifted in her chair, re-crossing her legs. "So you and your roommate are very close. I don't recall her coming up during our sessions before."

"Quinn had only moved in about a month before I found life too busy to continue here."

"I see. Any other close friends?"

It was a valid question and an easy answer. "Having friends is new to me. I find people mostly fear me."

The response from Doctor Graham was polite laughter, which Santana appreciated. "I could see that working to your advantage."

"It absolutely does. Keeps me respected at work and makes it easy for me to keep everyone else at arms length."

"For someone feeling off balance your degree of self awareness is impressive."

"My problem has never been self awareness. I might be the most self aware person on the planet." Santana offered honestly.

"Then why the issues?" the doctor asked pointedly turning the conversation around.

Santana thought on the question for a moment and then answered the only way she could. "Cause self awareness has no baring on breaking old patterns."

"And that seems a perfect place to end your first appointment back."

Santana wanted badly to look at her watch to confirm that her two-hour appointment was indeed over. There wasn't much point though as Doctor Graham was very precise and had a strong grasp on how best to work with her clients. "Thank you for fitting me back into your schedule.

"I will see you next Tuesday."

Nodding, Santana smiled and picked up her bags. As she left the office it was impossible to turn off the laundry list of old patterns that had haunted her as far back as she could remember.

...

Patrick's visit was brief, filled with his uniquely flirtatious but harmless banter, and thorough. He had given Quinn a quick run down on Isabel Kelly's life but also left her a very dense folder with more then Quinn ever needed or wanted to know about the brunette. No one could dig up the tiniest details like he could and as she skimmed past some of it Quinn wished he had missed certain details.

The easier to absorb stuff included more recent basics about the former performer's life. Photos of the woman showed her to be as beautiful as the photo Quinn had already seen from years earlier. Now Isabel appeared far more understated and grounded then the woman Rachel had described. Gone were the designer labels and the expensive haircut. Isabel had even stopped pursuing acting and gone back to school. Having earned her master's degree she went into teaching while spending her summers working on a doctorate.

During the school year she worked as an English and Music teacher at one of the more under funded schools in the city. She was well liked by her fellow educators and her students in a place where both tended to hate everything. Despite the school's non-existent art's budget Isabel had managed to do a lot with very little. The program was even garnering some prestige after being selected as a finalist to sing at the White House.

She lived alone in Brooklyn in a small garden apartment once owned by someone Patrick identified as Isabel's aunt. After the woman's death she had given the brownstone to Isabel who remained in the small apartment and used the upper floors as rentals.

Glancing at what financials he dug up it seemed the apartments brought in a substantial amount of money. The added income helped pay the taxes on the place as well as give the brunette a means to live. Her teaching salary wouldn't be enough to sustain the cost of living of someone in rural Kansas let alone New York City. The more Quinn read the more she realized that under different circumstances she might have even liked the dedicated teacher.

In order to remain neutral where Isabel was concerned Quinn opted to read the details of her past later. What Quinn needed to do was reach out to the woman who once shared Rachel's bed to see if she would help cast a light on her brother. Making a call like that wouldn't be ideal after reading over the new intimate details Patrick dug up of her time with Rachel. With enough information to start from, Quinn dialed the contact number Patrick supplied.

On the second ring a polite female answered. "Isabel speaking."

Quinn took a very deep breath.

…

Santana got to the street and reached her hand out to hail a cab back to the hotel. As she climbed in and told the driver where to go she felt glad she had taken the time to meet with Dr. Graham. It was going to be a long road but she was prepared for the journey; her first appointment was evidence of that.

Having had her phone off during the appointment she turned it on to make sure nothing urgent needed her attention. Once it connected to the server her email inbox jumped in number and the phone had a voice mail from Kurt waiting.

Starting with what Santana assumed to be the easier of the things to deal with she triggered Kurt's voice message. "If you are back in the city we have dinner plans tonight. No excuses; not even if that woman from the other night wants you all to herself. I have more important things for you to be doing."

Kurt seemed in a good mood so Santana dialed his number. He picked up on the second ring.

"Tell me you are back in the city." Kurt seemed more anxious than he had on the voice mail but he also seemed happy.

"I'm back in the city."

"Now tell me you are joining me for dinner."

Kurt was probably exactly the distraction she needed if she could keep the conversation away from either Brittany or Quinn. "Sure, why not."

"Perfect."

"Where and when?"

"I don't care. I just want to celebrate and I don't want to celebrate alone."

"I'm free now." Santana said her curiosity peaked.

"Perfect." Kurt cheered. "I'll text you where I am. Just get here when you can."

"See you in a little while."

After only a second or two his message came through. She would stop at the hotel; drop off her stuff, and head downtown to meet Kurt.

...

"Ms. Kelly, I'm sorry to bother you in the middle of the afternoon but my name is Quinn Fabray. I'm an attorney working on a case that could use your help."

"Me?" the woman said, completely caught off guard. "Is it about one of my students?"

"No. It's not about a student. Perhaps this would be better if you could come to my office and we could speak in person."

"Ms Fabray, is it? Not to be rude but I don't make a habit of just dropping everything to run to a lawyer's office on matters I don't have any details on."

In her desire to get what she wanted out of her while also being sensitive to the situation Quinn realized she had presented things too vague. "Of course. Look, despite the general reputation of my profession I don't make a habit of prying into other people's lives but the nature of my current case requires it. It's related to your 'friendship' with Rachel Berry."

Isabel laughed. "I think you might mean relationship."

The ease at which Isabel confessed her past made Quinn shiver. The reaction surprised her. "I didn't want to assume you were alright with that description."

"I'm perfectly comfortable with it. Is Rachel alright?" Isabel asked with obvious concern.

"She's fine but the production she just worked on is being sued by someone dismissed due, in part, to unprofessional behavior towards Ms Berry. My investigators have learned that Lawrence Ricci is your brother. We wondered if some of his conduct may have been related to his feelings regarding the personal relationship you and Ms Berry shared."

Quinn knew Isabel was still on the line as she could still hear background noise. Giving Rachel's ex a chance to absorb the news, Quinn waited.

...

Wanting to be a good daughter, even if Shelby hadn't exactly been a mom to her, Rachel put aside the obvious complications and asked Shelby what she was thinking.

"School won't be out yet so a long trip won't work but I figured I would take some personal days and allow Beth to miss one day of school at each end. We would fly down on a Friday and fly back on the Monday so we could go to your final performance on that Sunday. Flights aren't too bad this far in advance and there are plenty of good seats still available."

"Nonsense. You aren't buying tickets. I have great seats built into my contract. You'll use two of mine." The offer had poured from Rachel's mouth without her heart having a say in it and as soon as she finished there was no taking it back.

"Rachel, I can buy seats. I'm sure you have friends who will want to be there on your last show."

"And if more want to go then I will have then they purchase seats. You two aren't paying. You're family."

Shelby paused and Rachel realized her statement had thrown her. "That's not necessary."

"I know it's not but I'm doing it."

"Well thank you."

"Because of the show schedule I won't be available much that weekend. Perhaps you should think about taking Monday and Tuesday off and fly up Saturday instead. That way the three of us can spend some time together."

"We wouldn't want to intrude. I'm sure you have lots of things planned with your time off."

"You won't be intruding." As Rachel spoke she realized there was something she needed to get out in the open. She was certainly not ready to broach all of it but there was a piece that was certainly easily shared. "But there is something we need to talk about. Quinn Fabray is in New York now."

...

"I'm sorry Ms Fabray this is indeed unexpected. I haven't spoken to my immediate family in a very long time. Look, I have students arriving for after school choir practice. Is there a way to call you back after?"

"Certainly." Quinn said and then gave over her cell number. "You can reach me at that number until nine pm most nights. I realize this has to be unexpected but if there is any additional information you could lend to my case we would be very grateful. I know Rachel would hate to see the show she just worked on be burdened due to the unfortunate feelings of Mr. Ricci."

The second Quinn had finished she realized she had managed to keep professional until the very end when she referred to Rachel in a familiar way.

"I'll be in touch."

And with that the woman from Rachel's past hung up on Rachel's present.

...

"That's okay with me. I'm sure Beth would like the chance to meet her."

"And there's a good chance Quinn would like the same but I don't want to spring it on either of them. Can you give me a chance to say something to Quinn before you say anything to Beth?"

"In case she isn't interested?"

"It's more likely she would be scared." Rachel offered honestly.

"Is Quinn why you called about Beth spending time with you this summer?"

The question brought Rachel back to the night she had showed Quinn the photo of her daughter. The memory of Quinn crying in her arms suddenly held a whole new meaning, one that made Rachel very happy. "Honestly? In part. That and I had been debating taking the summer off and thought what better way for Beth to see New York. At her age I would have loved to have such an opportunity."

"Perhaps after our visit you will decide it's a good idea after all."

Rachel was surprised the degree of openness from Shelby. They had never been more than biologically related which should have made building a relationship with Beth impossible. Perhaps Shelby was mellowing some. "I'll talk to Quinn and in the mean time I will get your tickets arranged for the last show."

"Rachel, if this is going to complicate things for you and your friend we can just forget I called."

If Rachel didn't know any better she might have thought Shelby was aware of what Quinn meant to her. "Nonsense. I'll be in touch."

After the conversation with Shelby, Rachel wasn't really in the mood to write any more. All she could think about now was Quinn. Despite the fact the press release about leaving the show motivated the idea for the visit, Rachel worried her secret desire to have Shelby at her last show was about to make a mess of things.

Rachel needed to let Quinn in on what was happening as soon as possible. Grabbing a quick shower and collecting her stuff to take to the theatre Rachel called the show's management and told them to cancel her pre-show car pick-up. She would get there on her own, after making a stop at Quinn's office.


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65

A nice place would have felt formal and a dive would have felt intentionally snarky so Brittany went with a diner as the ideal place to talk to Samantha. The restaurant she chose was similar to the place they began their working relationship and it felt the right place to deal with what had since transpired. The layout was ideal for privacy and the booth she had chosen would keep them at a reasonable distant from one another through the conversation.

Sitting in the back Brittany waved as Samantha walked in. Waving back the redhead smiled in a way that made it clear to Brittany that she was still feeling very guilty about her actions.

Immediate awkwardness set in when Samantha reached the table. She began to lean in to kiss Brittany hello out of habit. Quickly she got her wits about her and retreated. Sitting down she stared at the cover of the menu for a moment, seemingly adjusting to the circumstances. "I'm glad you called."

"Thank you for giving me some space this weekend."

"It's the least I could do."

"You're right. It was the least you could do." Brittany blurted out without thinking. Her intention wasn't to start things off on a bad note but she had managed to anyway. "Should we order?"

...

Entering at the address Kurt had indicated the quaint Mexican restaurant immediately charmed Santana. Having vaguely remembered hearing about it but never going she looked forward to seeing how well they would stack up against her mother's cooking.

Catching sight of Kurt at a table she made her way towards him, brushing aside the hostess who was eager to help. By the time Santana was seated the hostess had caught up. Figuring she might as well do something, after having chased Santana to the table, the woman asked if either of them had a desire for a drink.

"Just water for now. With a lemon." Santana said with a smile.

Kurt looked at her shocked. "Water?"

"There is plenty of time for other things."

Kurt pouted. "Make it two."

"Two waters." The hostess repeated and then scurried away.

"So what's all the excitement?"

"This is the kind of news you toast to when you tell it." Kurt brooded.

"Jesus, Kurt if you want us to order drinks we can."

"No, no it's fine. It's fine. Are you ready?"

"Kurt, I'm here. I'm ready. What's the news?"

"I got the part!"

Santana couldn't make the connection and the look on her face obviously gave her away as Kurt threw up his hands.

"The independent movie I auditioned for a few weeks back. Before dropping by your office. We talked about it over lunch."

"Oh, right. I mean that's great Kurt."

"It's not a big part but it's a good part. It's union so I'll make a great salary and the director is a pretty big deal. I guess this is his passion project. We start shooting in two weeks."

"Well, you were right. This calls for a toast." Santana said waving in the direction of the hostess who was scurrying back over with their waters. When she reached the table she placed them down and Santana didn't waste any time. "Two shots of the best tequila you carry in stock."

"It's eighty two dollars each for our best in stock."

"Perfect."

"Coming right up." The hostess said probably wishing she would be the one making the tip from their table.

...

Yet another knock on her door proved a nice distraction from pouring over deposition notes for the case she had to continue presenting in court in the morning. "Come in." Quinn instructed.

The assistant again stuck her head in. "Ms. Fabray, a Rachel Berry is here but I didn't see her in your calendar."

This was indeed unexpected and although Quinn had stuff she had to get done taking a break to see Rachel was a nice way to chop up the afternoon. She could always stay late if she needed to finish work. "She's related to the Spencer case. Send her in."

As her assistant disappeared again Quinn stood up and took a second to check herself in the wall mirror near her office door. Happy with the condition she was in Quinn waited for Rachel to enter.

The tiny brunette didn't make Quinn wait long as the door opened and she entered. Taking advantage of the privacy, the second the door was closed; Quinn pulled Rachel into a strong embrace. She punctuated her joy at such a wonderful surprise with a kiss that was handily returned. "What did I do to deserve you dropping by?" Quinn asked as she brushed a stray hair out of Rachel's face and tucked it behind her ear.

"I wanted to see you." Rachel replied with what Quinn could swear was worry behind her eyes.

"Hey, what's the matter?"

"Am I screwing up your afternoon by dropping in?"

"I'll stay late if I have to." Quinn offered. Now completely convinced something was up she gently pushed Rachel back some to get better look at her. While holding both of Rachel's arms she could she the worry now dripping from her. "What's going on?"

"Are you sure you have time to talk?"

Taking Rachel by the hand Quinn led her to the sofa by the window. The pair sat while Quinn held Rachel's hand. "I have time. What's going on?"

"Shelby called. She's bringing Beth to New York to see my last show."

...

Each of them had ordered but neither of them was really eating or talking. What little conversation there was amounted to mundane topics, including the weather. It seemed Samantha wanted to give Brittany the space she needed to express her feelings but Brittany was finding it hard to find, beyond what she had already said, the right words.

Thinking on Santana's advice Brittany decided to just dive in. "Explain to me again why you didn't tell me any of this."

The bluntness seemed to catch Samantha off guard for a second. She took a sip from her coffee cup and looked at Brittany. "I was afraid."

"Of what?"

"Of this, of what ended up happening anyway. Of you being afraid I was playing some kind of game."

"Well, were you?"

"Of course not. I have long outgrown playing with people's lives like that Brittany. Firing Lawrence was the right decision. Promoting you to his job on the project was an easy fit. After I got to know you better wanting something more between us was unrelated to either of the other two things I just said. Sure, circumstance gave us more time with each other but, like I said when I told you, I actually tried to resist what I felt developing between us."

"But you have to know it hurt that I found all this out only after you had no choice but to tell me."

"I know."

Brittany found the words just pouring out of her. "You should have said something the second the lawsuit happened."

"I know that."

"I'm most hurt you didn't trust us enough to be honest with me."

"The fact that my actions hurt you at all Brittany... It doesn't erase anything but I do feel terrible."

"I believe that." Brittany confessed as her eyes tried to hold back tears.

A silence fell between them as what would have looked like a staring contest commenced.

Samantha broke first. "Where does this leave us?"

"I don't want to stop seeing you. But I am really mad at you and I'm not sure how badly this will affect things between us."

"I will follow your lead until you feel comfortable again."

Samantha was saying all the right things which were making it harder to stay angry. Brittany had to remain focused because forgiving too soon might lead to more heartbreak. Trying to stay seemingly neutral about the whole thing Brittany shrugged. "I can accept that."

As she heard herself say the words with such a cold tone Brittany felt like she was the one lying. A part of her wanted to be anything but an adult and start yelling while another part of her wanted Samantha to hold her and promise there would never again be any lies between them. Another very tiny part of her was afraid that if they split Brittany's immediate reaction would be to run to Santana. Guilt washed over Brittany as she realized she might be just as guilty of lying about things as Samantha had been.

...

Using the best tequila Kurt had ever tasted the pair toasted to his success and then looked over the menu and ordered. They opted to get a handful of the smaller offerings and simply share. By the time the food came Kurt had given Santana the run down on his characters and his costars, including a pretty big name that was doing the film as a favor to the director. Kurt knew he was being overly enthusiastic but he couldn't help himself, as this was a big and unexpected opportunity. Eventually, with nothing left to share with Santana, he asked about her time in Albany.

"Politics can be exciting but most of the time it's a giant, tedious, exercise in repetition."

"So you were bored out of your mind?"

Santana laughed. "Completely. Although being back isn't much different. It's pretty quiet in city politics right now."

Kurt couldn't help but join her in laughing. "You realize the second you say that your boss will be seen with some socialite on his arm resulting in him plastered all over every website in the country."

Picking up her phone Santana glanced at it. "Nope, no emergency texts yet."

"Wow, someone found her sense of humor. Am I to guess the woman from the other night has put that smile on your face?" Kurt asked trying one of the cold appetizer dishes they had ordered.

"Crap. I completely forgot. She emailed me today."

"And?"

"And, I don't know, I didn't read it yet."

Kurt's suspicious side went onto high alert. "Okay, what's going on? You are never this slow when a beautiful woman is in the mix."

"I've been distracted."

From her tone Kurt thought it sounded like a romantic distraction but since Brittany had been with him all weekend at least he knew if it was related to her ex it was a distant distraction. That was unless Santana worked way faster then even Kurt realized. The best solution was to get her mind off Brittany and onto the woman from the other night. It was less emotionally explosive that way. "Well, read the email."

Lifting up her glass of sipping tequila she took a taste, gave Kurt a non-committal look, shrugged, and then picked up her phone. "We have to find you someone so you can stop butting into my love life."

"Not butting in Santana just curious is all. You are not normally so relaxed. So if it's not the email then what's up?"

...

"They're coming to New York." Quinn repeated dropping Rachel's hand as the news washed over her.

A weak smiled had come to Rachel's face. "Beth wanted a chance to see me in the show before I leave it."

"You mentioned she liked singing." Quinn said, the words present but her mind elsewhere.

Rachel knew this side of Quinn very well and it was a complicated side. "She does." Figuring there was no easy way to tell her the rest Rachel started to rip the preverbal Band-Aid off. "There's more."

"Okay."

"I told Shelby you were in New York."

Quinn stood from the sofa looking down at Rachel. "You what? Rachel why did you go and do that?"

Reaching up Rachel took Quinn's hand and led her back down onto the sofa. "I will happily let you know exactly why I did it but first sit."

Quinn did as Rachel asked, her leg nervously moving while her hands fidgeted.

Holding onto one of Quinn's nervous hands Rachel used her other hand to lift Quinn's chin so their eyes could meet. "Shelby raised Beth with her well aware of her adoption. You love Beth but it's eating you up that you let her go. I hate seeing you in pain so if making it clear to Shelby that you were in New York leads to a reunion of sorts, a reunion that helps you heal, then I had to tell her you were here."

"I'm not sure I can do it."

"I absolutely think you can but Shelby's willing to take your lead. However you want to handle it."

"She what?"

"After I told her you were here I asked her to let me talk to you before she sees if Beth is okay with meeting you."

A panicked tone from Quinn filled the room. "I don't want to go around complicating everyone's life."

"I can't standby and watch you go through this when there is a way to help you come to terms with it."

"Says the woman with her own issues when it comes to Shelby Corcoran."

...

Setting her phone back down Santana looked at Kurt. She hadn't intended to share her latest news but there was something about Kurt's sincerity, when mixed with the tequila, that made it seem safe. If breaking old patterns was the goal and not letting people in was a very old pattern Santana decided it was worth a try. "I'm back in therapy."

Kurt froze as he went to lift another bite to his mouth. "I thought you stopped back when..."

"Let's not rehash the past Kurt." Santana jumped in not wanting to regret her decision to share with him. "I did. And now I'm back."

Kurt got the message loud and clear and left things alone. "That's great Santana."

"It might be. Today was a good first appointment."

"Today?"

Nodding Santana reached her fork out and tried some of ceviche. "You caught me just after I left."

Kurt smiled. "So there are two reasons to be celebrating."

"Am I that bad off?" Santana asked sarcastically.

"I don't mean it like that. I mean, it's great you want to do some work on yourself. I think the world would be a happier place if more people took some time to work on themselves more often."

"Want a referral?" Santana teased as she continued to enjoy the meal.

Kurt gave her his challenging but playful look. "Funny."

"I try my best."

The pair of them continued trying all that they ordered when Kurt abruptly changed the subject. "So is dating allowed while you're in therapy?"

"I'm not in a twelve step program or something. I'm merely seeing a therapist."

"So what's the status on the brunette with a similar line of work as yours?"

"Like I said email."

"And that's it?"

"That's it."

"So open the email. Who better to have by your side for this if Quinn's not available?"

As to not tip Kurt off when he mentioned her roommate Santana used her best poker face. As much as Santana had her opinion on what she walked in on she felt it was only polite to be discrete with her knowledge. "I suppose you make a fine point."

"Is that the tequila talking?"

"That's possible."

The old classmates had a good laugh over that and then toasted their glasses. Picking up her phone again Santana finally opened the email from Kathryn Myles.

Three dares to email her back and just as many edits Santana was hitting send. She was proud of the note as it managed to break one pattern. She didn't play it too coy. Instead she had gone the brief and direct route. There would be plenty of time for flirtation in person.

...

Quinn hadn't meant to hurt Rachel with her comment but it was true. Rachel and Shelby's tumultuous relationship was legend back in high school. There was no denying that she loved her two dads but Quinn knew Rachel would have loved it had Shelby stayed put after revealing herself as her mother.

Instead the disappearing act after adopting Beth had scarred Rachel perhaps deeper than it had scarred Quinn. The random drop-ins to Lima, especially during their senior year, did neither of them any good but again it was Rachel who was probably hurt the most. Quinn was running away from a choice she had made. Rachel on the other hand had no say in Shelby's rubber-banding antics and was left to merely deal with them. "I'm sorry Rachel. I didn't mean it the way it sounded."

"You're right. Which is why I'm the perfect person to tell you this might be what Beth needs. Shelby waited until I was old enough to resent her for the way she revealed herself and the constant reappearances in my life. I don't know Beth very well but she seemed a happy well-adjusted kid when I met her but that doesn't mean she doesn't want to know more about where she came from. A pretty fantastic woman brought her into the world and she should know that."

Fighting back tears Quinn took a moment before responding. "What if she resents me like you did Shelby? Or worse what if she doesn't want to meet me?"

"Quinn, whatever might happen will never be worse than what you can dream up in your head."

The moment Rachel pointed it out, every scenario Quinn could imagine slowly slipped away. After all these years what was it about the optimism of the tiny brunette that could still make Quinn believe? Despite the calm that was starting to set in Quinn still needed time. "Can I think about it?"

"Take your time. And if you can't, then you can't, but I think you should at least consider it."

"I promise."

"Good." Rachel said with a smile. "I should leave you to your work."

"Where are you heading? It's too early for you to head to the theatre."

"Probably just go grab some dinner and take it over to my dressing room. I'm not really supposed to be in so early but the doorman usually let's me sneak in."

"I would sneak away and grab dinner with you but I have to get this stuff done that I'm working on."

"I understand."

Standing from the sofa Quinn needed to feel Rachel's arms around her so she pulled her in. The second she felt the closeness of both their bodies Quinn soaked up the comfort. A few quiet tears began to fall. As the pair parted Rachel looked at Quinn warmly, leaned up and in to kiss her gently on the lips. Pulling away Rachel gave another weak smile. "Whatever you decide."

"Thank you Rachel," Quinn said wiping the tears from her cheek. "For everything."

"Promise me you won't work too hard and you will call me if you need me."

Quinn managed a smile. "I promise."

The pair kissed one more time and then Rachel made her way out of the office. Crossing back to her desk to try and concentrate on work Quinn pulled out her cell phone. Turning on the phone she held it in her hand engrossed by the photo that greeted her. It was of Rachel and Beth and despite a great deal of work to do Quinn took a few more moments for herself as the tears returned.

...

Having finally managed to enjoy their meals the conversation turned away from talking in circles over their relationship woos and instead focused on some of the latest developments in the case. Well, one major development to be exact. Brittany wanted to chat with someone about what she now knew about her roommate and as Samantha likely knew Brittany decided to test the waters. "So I chatted with Rachel before I came."

"You did?" Samantha questioned rather coyly.

"I did. She said you and Quinn were going to have a chat about the case."

"We did."

"Did you two talk about what Rachel and I talked about?"

Samantha smirked a little but didn't offer Brittany anything else in return. "I don't know. I wasn't there when you spoke to Rachel."

The dance they were doing around the topic was boarding on silly. Brittany didn't want to share anything that she shouldn't but as it was tied to the case odds were Samantha knew and the smirk meant something. "So there really is a theory Lawrence was unprofessional towards Rachel cause Rachel dated his sister?"

"Oh good she told you." Samantha said exhaling.

"I just said we talked." Brittany sulked.

"Which was a terrible hint. It could have been about anything." Samantha teased about their little information dance then turned serious. "I didn't want to keep anything else from you but I also didn't want to share something I had no place sharing. I'm glad she talked to you."

Brittany appreciated Samantha's discretion and the parallel she drew. "I suppose with the case involved she didn't have much choice, although she didn't seem that uncomfortable opening up about it. Rachel presented it like she would anything else I was learning for the first time."

"It's great she's so comfortable although I do worry. As much as Broadway won't care one bit more mainstream opportunities might be harder to achieve if word gets out. I've been where she is and it will mean making brave choices down the line. This country still isn't that evolved from my days in front of the camera"

"Rachel's not even seeing anyone right now and if she does, from what we talked about, she puts no labels on herself or whom she loves. I think anyone who can't support that isn't worth her time anyway."

Samantha looked at Brittany warmly and then slowly reached across the table, taking Brittany's hand without saying a word.

...

Quinn's office wasn't far a decent take-out restaurant that offered Vegan options so Rachel decided that would be where she would grab her dinner. For an early spring day the city was experiencing a cold snap that was tolerable with the jacket she had on but still very unseasonable. Tourist and locals moved along the cities streets with more purpose then they would normally for the time of year.

Making it to the restaurant Rachel placed her order, which was efficiently filled while she waited. After getting her dinner and paying the young man behind the counter she was making her way out of the restaurant when her phone rang. Reaching into her purse she glanced at the number but didn't recognize it. "Hello."

"Rachel?" a woman asked.

"Yes."

There was a brief pause at the other end and then the woman continued. "It's Isabel."

A shiver ran through Rachel's body as the realization formed. Their time together was many years past, and Rachel was certain the feelings were gone, but the memories of their time as a couple were no less vivid. "Hi. I'm guessing someone called about Lawrence." Although Rachel knew the answer, in the moment, it was what came to mind.

"They did."

"I would understand if you wanted to stay far away from this but..."

"You could use my help." Isabel said finishing Rachel's thought in a casual tone.

Rachel made her way out of the restaurant and onto the sidewalk. "His dismissal was not unjustified and I hate seeing the production suffer."

"With you involved it doesn't surprise me he was difficult. Look, I know you must be busy with your show and stuff but before I commit to anything that's going to push me towards him again can we meet?"

"Sure." Rachel agreed as she headed to the theatre. "I have two shows tomorrow. Can you meet me Thursday at some point?"

"I teach during the day."

"You're teaching." Hearing the joy in Isabel's voice over her line of work made Rachel smile. "I'm glad. I know you were thinking about it."

"It was the best decision I think I ever made." Isabel offered before bringing things back around to a meeting. "Could we maybe do it after three on Thursday?"

"That works for me. I don't need to go to the theatre until about an hour before."

"Shall we be completely ridiculous..."

It was Rachel's turn to finish a sentence. "And meet at the old place. Why not?"

"Great. Say four o'clock?"

"Perfect."

"I'll see you Thursday."

And with that, Isabel hung up and Rachel tucked her phone back into her bag. Making her way briskly towards the theatre's stage door Rachel wondered what it was going to be like seeing Isabel after all these years.

...

- It was nice hearing from you. Any interest in dinner this week?

A smile came to Kathryn Myle's face as she read the latest addition to her inbox. For once it wasn't the team's owner or a media outlet catching her at the end of the workday with some inane and immediate request. This message was one she was glad to get. The gorgeous Latina wasn't as uninterested as Kathryn had feared when she didn't get a response back from the email she had sent.

It had been very direct which also made Kathryn happy. Santana Lopez had a reputation in certain circles of being a player but Kathryn knew she could easily go toe to toe in that department. If nothing else the future flirtation was bound to lead to fun. Focusing on the message in order to come up with a reply Kathryn didn't hear the team's defensive coordinator pop through her open office door.

"Earth to Kathryn. Hey!"

Looking up from her screen Kathryn smiled at her guest. He was handsome, tall, well built, and only intimidating to most people until they got to know the smart, soft- spoken, gentle giant. They had become best friends almost from the first moment the two had met. He was the perfect big brother even though he was younger. Kathryn would never go so far as to say he was a replacement for the brother she had lost as a teenager but he was as close to family as she had. "Oh, hi. Sorry. I was distracted and didn't see you come in."

"I see that. What planet were you on?" He said moving into the room, his slightly limp only noticeable to people paying attention. "Or should I say which of your many objects of affection were you exchanging messages with?"

She knew he was teasing her but two could play at that game. "Shouldn't you be reviewing game footage or yelling at some scout?"

"It's spring. The season is over. I get to wander around this place when I drop-by without a responsibility in the world."

"Must be nice. You guys get time off. My job is never done."

"Boohoo." he said, pestering her some more as he sat on the edge of her desk.

"Why are we friends again?"

"Cause you adore me."

"Karofsky. I do not adore you. I tolerate you." Kathryn said standing up from her desk while shut down her computer.

"Liar."

"Shut up." Kathryn smiled and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. "Are we doing dinner?"

"If you're buying."

Grabbing her purse she moved toward him. "You forget, I know what you get paid to make our defensive line mediocre. Now get your ass off my desk and let's get out of here."

**Author's Notes: **With the previews for tomorrow night's show there is potential for the story to slowly slip out of series cannon due to Shelby's return to McKinley. I will try to bend things to keep the cannon alive while sticking with established fic cannon. We will see how well I pull off respecting what happens on the show now with what I have already put on paper. Should be interesting trying to gently merge the two.

So many emotions for my 'cast' - some good, some bad, and some mighty complicated. It was a fun chapter to put to paper. The dilemmas, comfort, confrontations, forgiveness, and bonding made it an important one for them considering all that's to come.

And as for my latest cast addition… I'm excited to welcome such a rich but divisive character to the roster. I wish I could have seen reader's faces as they got to the last scene.


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66

Sitting at her desk while on the phone with Rachel, Quinn found she was repeating herself for the third time in twenty minutes. "Thank you for telling me but I trust you and hope you have a nice time catching up."

"I just don't want you to worry."

"Rachel, like I told you yesterday, it's okay and if meeting with Isabel convinces her to help Samantha with the case even better."

"Okay. Okay." Rachel said before finally, to Quinn's relief, changing the subject. "How's your day going otherwise?"

"Fine. Court this morning went smooth. We're hoping this other big case will finally be put to bed by tomorrow."

"Brittany mentioned this morning you two had a meeting scheduled?"

Shifting the phone to her other ear Quinn quickly checked her calendar. Rachel was correct she did have something scheduled with Brittany and had forgotten about it. "She should be here soon."

"And any sign of Santana?"

"Late last night but I had already gone to bed and was too wiped out to deal. She was gone before I left for the court house this morning."

"I'm sure it will be fine once you talk. And if you need me..."

Logging into her notes on Samantha's case Quinn shifted the phone again. "I know where to find you. I should go so I'm prepared when Brittany gets here."

"I'll try you before my curtain tonight."

The sincerity in Rachel's voice made it impossible for Quinn not to smile. "I look forward to it. Bye."

"Bye."

As she hung off the phone Quinn realized she almost said something she had yet to say to Rachel, something that in the unintentional delivery would have seemed casual and therefore wrong. Sitting back in her chair the weight of the knowledge crushed Quinn in a wonderful way.

She was so relieved she hadn't blurted it out on the phone. This was something she wanted to be looking into Rachel's eyes when she said for the first time. Granted there were times the Broadway star was frustrating but there was now little doubt how Quinn felt about her. The clarity was exhilarating.

...

Things seemed to be looking up. Public opinion for the Mayor was at an all time high, Santana had managed to avoid Quinn, and Kathryn had just confirmed over email that they were still on for dinner. Santana was three for three so far and that made for an all around good day. Now she was hoping the evening would prove just as positive. It was, however, had to not put any pressure on herself where the evening was concerned.

Normally there was no such thing as dating. Santana would go out, spend a few fun hours meeting someone new in a bar where they would flirt and most of the time end up in bed together. She was determined that wouldn't be the case tonight. Try as she might she was going to aim for a second date or, if they didn't hit it off, a polite good-bye.

First things first though, there was a matter of what they were going to do. If the 'old' Santana were emailing a response back she would have raised the stakes. Instead Santana took a second to quiet her blunter side. As a more suggestive response swirled through her mind Santana allowed herself a wicked grin before settling once again for 'polite with a hint of flirty'.

- Now that we are on for tonight... Thoughts on what we should do? Something tells me you are filled with many good ideas.

Reading it over before hitting send Santana was happy with the attempt, which was all it was, a nice attempt at subtle. She was hardly going to have an overnight transformation from aggressive to refined but Santana was proud of her effort even if it was more a C than an A.

...

Having finished formulating a press release for the star quarterback's charity fundraiser Kathryn headed over to the high-end coffeemaker to refill her mug. There was one perk she had insisted on when she took the job and that was this particular machine. Depending on her mood it could give her exactly the caffeine kick she needed.

Today was a pretty easy day so she was enjoying plain old coffee. Large espresso drinks were reserved for when she was stressed. While straight shots of espresso were for the days when a player had called from jail.

Most of the teams she had worked for over the years had employees that avoided those kinds of PR nightmares. That wasn't to say they had all been angels. In fact there were about six players in the league she could do without ever crossing paths with again. This team had been a snap so far with the hardest work she had to endure usually involving spin on a contract dispute or a career ending injury.

During the calmer parts of the year Kathryn's job was to dream up side PR for some of the players. Ideally they were events the team would initiate but frequently she found herself doing things like releases on player's personal charity events. Most teams didn't officially sanction such things, to avoid any cries of favoritism or political fallout due to organizations that were dicey for one reason or another, but they usually preferred Kathryn involved. Sure many of the bigger players had their own personal publicist but Kathryn could run PR circles around the best of them. It also assured that the franchise avoided being caught by surprise by anything a player supported or promoted.

The off-season work she could do in her sleep so she generally didn't mind it. She had only put her foot down once with her previous team. A high profile player worked with a group that was loudly anti just about everything Kathryn believed in. The player's profile was too important to the franchise so she was told she had to consult on the event PR. When she refused, the team's owner demanded the work from her. The next day she gave notice.

Boldly walking away from that team had brought her to New York where she had been working for the past three years. They were a great organization and a decent team. She was very happy.

Enjoying her fresh cup of coffee as she went back to her desk Kathryn heard the email inbox alert informing her she had a new message. Opening it up she smiled at the once again brief but direct question from Santana Lopez.

Kathryn's first instinct was to be very forward but there was something holding her back. She had heard very different things about Santana than what she had seen from her. The flirtatiously suggestive comments and the killer instinct that were the tent pole of Santana's reputation at the hottest women's bar in the city weren't there. There was likely a gentle hint of it in the message but nothing like the infamous stories Kathryn had heard.

Thinking over Santana's question Kathryn decided on the perfect plan for the evening. It would assure her the chance to catch a glimpse of the woman she heard so much about.

...

Quinn had given her assistant the heads up to bring Brittany in when her old friend arrived. Brittany, with coffee cup in hand and dressed in a casual spring outfit, entered the office. The dancer looked on the surface to be in good spirits but there was worry in her eyes.

After a casual hug the two friends took seats on the sofa. Quinn dropped her notepad and pencil onto the coffee table and then turned her attention to Brittany. "So how are you doing?"

"The best I can under the circumstances."

"I'm really sorry I couldn't reveal any of what I knew."

Brittany smiled gently. "I know. It's okay. Probably best she finally told me and not you. Had it come from you, we would be done with each other."

"Does that mean everything is okay with Samantha?" Quinn inquired with great hesitation.

"We are slowing things down a little to gain back some trust."

"I'm glad you two are trying. You seem to fit well with one another."

"I thought so but then this all came out."

Quinn nodded, understanding it must have been hard for her friend. "I believe her when she explained to me that this situation was different."

"I believe her as well. It's the timing I have issue with."

"Waiting to tell you?"

"Exactly. Makes it feel a little less true. Like I was just the prize she won by manipulating everything." Brittany offered as she set her coffee down. "Which I know I can't bring up in court."

"What made you willing to hang in?"

"I actually wasn't sure what I was going to do until I had lunch with Santana. She gave me some great advice."

"Santana?"

"Yeah. She was really helpful."

Quinn couldn't stop her eyebrow from raising.

"No, Quinn she was."

"Wow." Quinn said more to herself then to Brittany. "Well, I'm really glad you are finding your friendship again."

"I suppose we are." Brittany paused for a moment and Quinn worried she had said too much. She could see her old friend holding back tears.

"Brittany, are you okay?"

The blonde exhaled which successfully put her emotions back in check. "You're busy."

"Brittany, what's going on?"

"Honestly?"

Quinn just nodded.

"Can you, maybe, do you think, maybe, you can be in love with two people at the same time?"

...

As she arrived at the restaurant Rachel felt guilty. It wasn't because Quinn had anything to worry about it. It had to do with the fact that the place she was meeting Isabel was the same place Quinn and Rachel had enjoyed drinks the night they first really spoke about Beth. It felt odd to have forgotten what the place had once meant to her so long ago.

Over the years the theatre district mainstay had evolved from the place Rachel and Isabel had shared their hopes and dreams into just a warm and inviting restaurant that always made Rachel feel at home. It had lost the original meaning until Isabel suggested and Rachel had finished the thought. After having quickly figured out where Isabel meant, Rachel recalled spending a very honest night at the restaurant, each of them confessing that their friendship meant more than either of the woman had counted on.

The bartender, who had worked there as long as Rachel had been going, gave her a warm smile as she entered. He then raised an eyebrow, and nodded in the direction of the back booth. Having known them back then he knew very well whom it was Rachel was there to meet without her saying a word.

After smiling at him Rachel moved towards the back. It was the same booth she had last sat in with Quinn. It was also the same booth she had sat in the first time she had built up enough courage to kiss Isabel. Yes, indeed Rachel had forgotten much of the role the small restaurant had played in her life.

Rachel could see long dark hair from over the top of the booth. When she reached it Rachel was immediately struck by how stunning Isabel was and how time had only improved upon her strong, beautiful, features. As Isabel smiled and stood it was clear to Rachel that gone was the awkwardly gawky girl who couldn't quite figure out where she fit in and in her place stood a posed and confident woman. Enveloped into a strong intimate hug Rachel returned it with a surprising parity.

"It is so wonderful to see you," her ex said as her grip slowly released.

"You look fantastic," Rachel replied as she to ended her hug.

"Sit, sit. I know you have your show but after I told the waiter who I was waiting on he told me you were a regular around here," Isabel said as she pushed a cocktail across the table. "So I ordered you whatever it is you normally get. It's so great you still hang out here."

"I suppose it is." Rachel replied, suddenly even more overwhelmed than she had been all day.

...

"Lunch on me." Kurt said as he entered Santana's office like a whirlwind carrying two brown paper bags.

"Did I know you were coming today?" Santana said, very confused by her friend's drop in.

"No. And since your receptionist wasn't at her desk I just showed myself in."

"Remind me to fire her."

Placing the bags on the coffee table Kurt moved to the drawer Santana kept extra silverware and then started setting things up. "When I'm a big movie star you will wish I dropped in more often."

"Okay movie star, what's for lunch?"

"Salad and soup from that place you always order from and a bottle of water." Kurt said as he held out the water to Santana.

Taking it from him she grabbed a seat in the comfortable armchair while Kurt took the sofa. "So anything new to report?"

"Not really. Signed my contract today. Quit my regular job since they wouldn't let me take a leave from it."

Santana removed the lid from her soup and grabbed a spoon. "What will you do after?"

"Hopefully I won't need to do anything but keep on the acting path but if I have to I will just find a new one."

A ding from Santana's computer interrupted their chat and she immediately recognized it as her inbox. Curious if it was Kathryn replying Santana walked over to check it out.

"You work too hard." Kurt said before taking a bite of his salad.

Looking at the screen Santana smiled.

- Dinner at my place. I'll make you the best meal you've ever eaten. Address is attached. Say 7pm?

Whipping off a quick confirmation of the time she moved back to the chair.

Kurt looked at her suspiciously. "That wasn't a work email, was it?"

"No, it wasn't."

"The date?"

"The date." Santana said with a hint of cocky confidence.

Her old high school classmate got so excited that Santana was reminded of his brief stint as a high school cheerio. Back then his energy and constant enthusiasm drove her nuts. The older and wiser Santana realized she now found it endearing. How quickly things had changed since they started hanging out again.

...

Of all the things to come out of Brittany's mouth this was not what Quinn was expecting. Maybe when they were in their teens and she was wandering the halls of McKinley bouncing back and forth between Santana and Artie... but now?

Brittany had only known Santana was in the city for a short time and since then someone else had been in the picture. There was little doubt Santana and Brittany had a deeply intimate past but where was Brittany's new found love for her past coming from? Certainly a few run-ins hadn't had the chance to rekindle anything.

Quinn's silence seemed to spook Brittany who immediately backpedaled. "Forget I said anything. Put it out of your mind. It was crazy of me to even say it."

The lost look on Brittany's face made Quinn feel bad for not simply supporting her. "No Brittany, it's okay."

"I'm suppose to be talking to you about the case."

"This seems more important. We can talk about the case this weekend some time."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure," Quinn was rewarded with a relieved smile from her old friend. "Tell me what's going on."

"That's just it I don't know what's going on. She broke my heart Quinn but since we've crossed paths again it's like the old days. It's like it was before things went bad. There's just an ease."

"And with Samantha?"

"There is an ease there also but I can't ignore there is a lot to learn as evidenced by what just came out."

"I've got to ask, is that why you really got so upset at Samantha? Cause you are really confused with your own feelings and this news from her past made it easier to let Santana in."

Brittany stared at the coffee cup she had placed on the table. The look wasn't guilt it seemed more that she was processing the possibility of what Quinn was saying. Looking back up, Brittany locked eyes with Quinn and nodded. "It certainly didn't help any."

"You haven't acted on anything with Santana?"

"Of course not. That wouldn't be fair to either of them. The problem is how do I find out what I really want so I make the right choice?"

"Only you know that answer Brit. All I can tell you is never lie to yourself." In the moment Quinn tried to ignore her own advice since one very big choice from her past was looming where Beth was concerned. "If you follow that advice there is always the chance someone might get hurt but better sooner rather then later."

"Is that why you got a divorce? Cause you stopped lying to yourself about trying to make it work."

Perhaps from anyone else the question might have felt intrusive but from Brittany it was from a kind and inquisitive place. "In a manner of speaking."

"And are you happy cause you did it?"

"I'm happier than I've ever been."

Brittany seemed to stare through Quinn in that moment. "You seem it, you know, happy."

Quinn found she was mentally biting her tongue with her reason why. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Now enough about my big dilemma. How about we start with the questions you have for me about the show?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. What do you want to know?"

Quinn picked up her notebook and pen and got down to work.

...

"So, hot date tonight?" Dave Karofsky said as he dropped himself onto the sofa in Kathryn's office with the grace of a football player. It was a fair characteristic because although a coach he had once been a player, which made him on the clumsy side.

Looking at him over her laptop she smiled in a way that bordered on bragging. "As a matter of fact, yes."

"How do you do it?"

"I'm beautiful and charming."

"If that was all it took I would fighting men off with a stick." Raising an eyebrow Kathryn laughed. Her implication clear and Karofsky not amused. "You know what I mean."

"It's your fault that you want to find the perfect man to complete you."

Karofsky turned suddenly serious as her drank from his mug. "Granted it's a romantic notion but what's the alternative?"

"Having fun?" Kathryn said shrugging.

"Getting jerked around."

"You are more of a lesbian than I am."

"Proudly." Karofsky said and Kathryn knew he meant it. "So which is this one?"

"The one who works in politics."

"Boring."

"Just because your reading material is limited to sports and music sites doesn't make politics boring." Kathryn said closing her laptop and leaning back a little in her chair with her coffee in hand.

"Yes it does."

"Well, she is far from boring." Kathryn punctuated the comment with a sip of her drink.

"Than I expect to hear every detail. In the meantime I was hoping you had a chance to review that idea I emailed you late last night."

"Crap, I didn't get to it but I just finished the release for Carter's charity event so I will dig into your thing as soon as you leave."

"Consider me gone. I'll drop by on you tomorrow for your feedback and a full report."

"I'll count the minutes."

Karofsky scoffed at her and made his way out of her office after a pit stop at her coffee maker to refill his cup. "Best coffee in the building."

"Now I know why you really drop in on me."

He didn't say another word, only gave her his best grin and left.

...

Catching up on everything that happened since they last spoke was a very long process. Isabel had complimented Rachel on her Broadway success while Rachel made sure to congratulate Isabel on her move to teaching. Rachel even went so far as to offer to drop in and meet her choir students. Everything was going smoothly and Rachel was starting to relax until she asked, without thinking, if Isabel was in a relationship. It seemed the next logical question but it wasn't one she entirely wanted to know the answer to.

"My work started to overtake my love life. So I'm single."

"'I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm okay with being single for the time being. When the right woman comes along I won't have to worry about choosing between the two parts of my life that mean something to me. They will get it, appreciate it and not feel threatened by it."

"Your students mean a lot to you don't they?" Rachel asked as she finished what was left of her drink.

"They do. These kids, in many cases, have no reason to smile otherwise. Seeing one of them happy makes everything seem alright with the world."

"That's fantastic."

"And what about you. Are you seeing anyone?"

Rachel lit up from the image the question evoked.

"Never mind. From that look, I know the answer is yes. Anyone I know?"

"No, but she's pretty amazing."

"It's not this director Lawrence is suing?"

Rachel immediately noticed Isabel hadn't called him her brother but instead used his name. It was similar to how she eventually referred to her parent's when they were seeing one another. After they rejected Isabel it was first names only. "Oh, no, Samantha Spencer and I are just friends."

"The actress?

"Not anymore. She's a theatrical director now. A very talented one."

"And I assume still very gay."

Rachel nodded at the question.

"It's no wonder he was a nightmare to work with."

"Theatre is filled with a diverse grouping of people. He wouldn't be as successful as he is if he hated everyone. They are pretty certain it was me being involved that set him off."

A look of sincere guilt crossed the teacher's face. "I'm sorry that was the case."

"It is in no way your fault."

"He hates you because of me."

The politically minded Rachel with two gay dads and a belief in fluid sexuality couldn't help but defend her ex. "He hates me because he can't put aside archaic ideas and just be happy his sister was happy."

The outburst brought a smile to Isabel's face. "I was you know."

"What?"

"Happy."

Things suddenly took a serious turn. Despite the weight of the confession Rachel smiled. "So was I."

"But everything comes to an end." Isabel stated simply.

"We weren't meant to stay a couple but I hope now we can forge a friendship again. I didn't have any friends for a long time after we ended so now I am determined not to lose any I do have."

"I would like that very much. And you can count on me to give that lawyer a call. There is a chance I won't be much help but just in case, I want to try."

"Thank you Isabel."

"No need to thank me. It's the least I can to do considering what he did."

"Just wish you didn't need to be dragged into this."

Isabel laughed in the lighthearted way she always did when she was about to tell a silly joke. "I was bored during my free time anyway. Maybe it will inspire me to make my students read To Kill A Mockingbird, or something. Besides it looks like I am going to get a friend back in the deal."

"We both are." Rachel said, happy to have had fate bring Isabel back into her life.

**Author Notes:** I was trying to stay in series canon (one N - thanks gleefabery for catching that) but after the clear direction of the Season 3 Quinn/Beth – not anymore. Like Nicole Julian on Popular, Quinn seems to be heading towards mustache twirling Quinn. Not only do I not entirely buy that twist, unless by mid-season they are fixing what in her is broken which I would look forward to watching, but it would be impossible to shoehorn in here.

From now on (start of Season 3) the character's back-story for their 'current' life in NYC, as I have set forth, will be more inspired by the series than strictly adhered to.

Glad everyone liked our newest character. Looking very forward to writing more of the grown-up jock as well as the next set of 'chess moves' I have planned for all the characters. Just hope you all continue to enjoy the ride.

Spoiler alert: Next one will be similar to the recent solo Brittany chapter. This time it will be almost entirely Santana front and center.


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67

Paying the cabdriver and telling him to keep the change Santana climbed out of the car. Looking at her surroundings she was glad to see the improvements to the previously crime ridden neighborhood weren't just spin she created.

Despite her successful efforts technically the Mayor shouldn't have taken much of the credit for the urban renewal. The ball had been set in motion and now underway for nearly five years. With the upswing on his watch however, he was certainly reaping the benefits from the drop in crime and increase in home values.

Walking up the stoop of the brownstone Santana hit the buzzer and announced herself. Instantly the door release clicked and Santana pushed through into the foyer.

It was classically decorated with a few painting and a large, thin table that seemed to be more about holding mail for the residents then showing off the vase of fresh flowers that was centered on it. Moving towards the stairs Santana couldn't help but admire the sturdy wood banister. In this neighborhood, whomever had remodeled the old building had done an impressive job. Santana wasn't an expert in furnishing or home remodel but everything looked as if it had come out of the turn of the century.

Reaching the second floor, as instructed, Santana shifted the bottle of wine from one hand to the other and went to knock. Before she could manage the task the door opened. Kathryn Myles was standing before her dressed in a designer suit that was covered up by a kitchen apron. Holding a glass of red wine, and in four inch heels, that Santana noted she also had in her own closet at home, the brunette smiled. "You're timing couldn't be better. I need another pair of hands in the kitchen."

With an eyebrow raised, Santana entered the apartment. "I like being punctual." The moment the words came out of her mouth Santana found herself experience a unique emotion. She felt stupid.

Kathryn helped Santana off with her coat and hung it up, giving Santana the chance to briefly survey the apartment. It followed the theme of the downstairs foyer. Most of the furnishings looked heavy, wooden, and timeless. "You have a lovely home."

"I have a show piece but thank you. My ex was a designer. When we bought the building she used it in her portfolio."

"Feels turn of the previous century but strangely timeless."

"The rest of it isn't so historic."

"It fits the building well." Santana said admiring a painting that looked as old as much of the antique furniture.

"I suppose it does. Just glad she let me have a modern kitchen."

"I would imagine cooking by firewood would be difficult in Manhattan."

Kathryn smiled wide at the attempt at humor. "You're about to find out how easy it is with modern conveniences. Follow me."

Santana did as she was told and followed Kathryn through the main living space of the apartment. Off to the right a set of beautiful French doors welcomed her to an incredibly modern kitchen. Where the living area was timeless, the kitchen was as current as they come. Spacious prep areas, various stainless steel appliances including a professional grade espresso machine, a six burner stove, and two refrigerators, filled a kitchen that still had room for a dining room table, a window seat and a wine rack that was only dwarfed by a giant walk-in pantry that Kathryn was digging around in. This was in no way any kind of Manhattan kitchen.

Placing the wine she had brought on the island at the center of the room Santana crossed to the one floor to ceiling window on the far right side of the kitchen. Looking outside she realized the entire length of the space was the length of the brownstone. Where normally two decent sized bedrooms could go Kathryn had instead a chef's dream kitchen.

Emerging from the pantry with one hand gripping two small containers, of what Santana assumed were spices, and the other hand carrying an apron Kathryn approached. "Don't get too comfy you've got work to do."

"I have to earn my meal?"

Handing over the apron Kathryn smiled. "Consider it a test. I like women who know their way around a kitchen."

Taking the apron offered and putting it on, Santana moved back into the prep area, laughing. "I hold my own. Want me to open the wine?"

"There's a bottle opened already. It's by the sink. Help yourself." Kathryn picked up the bottle Santana had brought with her. "Very nice vintage. I'm impressed. We'll wait on this bottle. It will go perfect with dinner. "

Lifting the bottle by the sink Santana admired the label on it. "Also very nice." Taking the empty glass sitting next to it she poured herself some and took a sip. "So what is my assignment?"

Kathryn approached with an onion and a knife. "Quarter diced."

Santana smiled at the instruction. "What, no machine that can do that?"

"No, takes the fun out of cooking."

Certain that Kathryn's choice of vegetable had more to do with gamesmanship then needing a sous-chef Santana became determined to win. Taking the knife and the onion she set to work and using a little trick her mother taught her she did so without shedding a single tear.

...

"Dinner was incredible. You are quite a good cook." Santana said as she poured a glass from the newly opened bottle.

"Thank you. And thank you for your help preparing."

"You're welcome. Where did you learn?"

"I tried my hand at cooking school. It didn't stick. There wasn't as much enjoyment making things on demand as there was making things because I felt like it."

"Too mechanical?"

"Passion fell away and it felt like what I imagine assembly line work feels like."

"Passion is important."

Kathryn smiled in a way Santana enjoyed. "What about you? You were very handy in the kitchen. I will have to steal that onion trick."

"Learning my way around my grandmother's kitchen was required. Both she and my mother insisted I could make good home cooked meals."

"You learned well." Kathryn took the bottle and poured. "So we've covered cooking. What else is there to learn about Santana Lopez?"

"I'm not all that interesting."

"I beg to differ. Your reputation precedes you."

"Reputation?" Santana asked not sure she liked where the conversation was heading.

"You must know that women talk and being that you are very popular there is a great deal of talk."

"Is tonight about seeing for yourself? I would hate to disappoint you but much of the talk amounts to rumors." As Santana spoke not even she believed her words. "Okay, maybe not rumors but I've turned over a new leaf."

"Why is that? As you said, passion is important. There is nothing to be ashamed of."

Santana tried not to take offense since she knew the comment wasn't meant how it might have been implied. "I'm not ashamed. Merely hoping to stop spinning my wheels quite so often. Perhaps try a little harder to mix passion with substance. It's why I was curious to see how we might hit it off."

"And how are we doing?"

"Very well."

"I would agree." Kathryn said standing. As she started to move out of the spacious kitchen she lifted her glass and the bottle. "Living room?"

"I should help you pick up."

"Leave it. It's not going anywhere."

Santana shrugged and followed Kathryn back into the living room.

...

"So will you leave it this way or do you plan on redecorating?" Santana asked after learning the meaning behind the varied design styles.

"I can't decide. It's not really my taste but much of what's in here is worth thousands of dollars."

Santana nodded "But only to the right buyer."

"Exactly. This is not the kind of stuff you leave at the curb for a neighbor to take after you get bored with the look of it. Besides it does make the place unique."

"It sure does."

"What about your place?"

"My place is a modern two story, two bedroom in a condo building on the Upper East Side."

"Let me guess. Lots of glass and steel?"

Santana wasn't used to dating and she certainly wasn't used to being predictable. "Why would you say that?"

"Am I wrong?"

Santana grinned cause she was busted. "No, you are not wrong. How did you manage to peg me?"

"Honesty?"

Santana nodded.

"Glass and steel fit you. Sleek, clean, lines but the slightest bit distant."

"Slightest bit," Santana said and then took a sip from her glass. "I was hoping to surprise you?"

"You do. Tonight's not what I expected."

"And what did you expect?"

"For us to be in bed already." The comment was direct but factual. The look on Kathryn's face wasn't giving Santana an ounce of help in figuring out what the brunette was thinking. The comment was also a fair assumption.

Santana figured why not raise the stakes just a little and see how the woman reacted. Careful not to pitch her tone or her look into a typically seductive way she added just the tiniest bit of flirtation. "And was that what you hoped the night would include?"

Immediately Kathryn seemed to freeze as if she was daring enough to start them down the path but not quite bold enough to continue. Finding her voice Kathryn placed her glass on a coaster on the table. "I think maybe I did."

"Would you be disappointed if I said I was hoping we could have a few more nights like this first?"

The question seemed to hang in the air for a moment. "That's fine." Kathryn then put the glass back in her hand and refilled it despite the glass being still quite full. Moving the bottle to Santana's she poured the tiniest bit in.

"Good." Santana liked this woman and although it would have been easy to jump into bed, very easy, she wanted more than anything to hold off on that step a while longer. "So did you buy your ex out or do you both still own the building?"

"I was able to buy her out."

"That had to be hard since you shared it."

Surprisingly Kathryn laughed. "Even when we lived under the same roof we saw very little of each other. When it ended the building felt the same as it did when she was here, empty."

"Is that why it ended?" Santana asked and then thought better of it. "I'm sorry if I'm prying."

"You're not prying at all. We are getting to know one another. This is what people do on dates."

"I suppose it is."

Kathryn leaned in just the tiniest bit closer to Santana. "For someone, I assume, is less skilled in this area you are doing very well."

With the brunette so close her perfume finally caught Santana's attention there was a brief desire to throw slow out the window. Holding steady Santana instead laughed at the comment. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. And to answer your question, yes, that was a big part of why my last relationship ended."

…

As the evening wore on they continued to hit it off. Santana gave Kathryn the abridged version of her rise to political PR fame. Although Santana was fond of her own journey she found Kathryn's far more interesting. Falling into sports PR thanks to a father who was a rather notable football coach in his heyday was certainly one way to find a career path. The most impressive part was that other than years of high school cheerleading Santana didn't know much about the sport but even she had heard of the brunette's father.

Following a game of one-upmanship that included the sharing of near or actual PR disasters, Kathryn gave Santana a tour of the rest of the place. A large, lavish, master bedroom and bath, which were far more lush then the other two rooms, filled the back of her apartment. While opposite what was the living room space was a spacious, albeit dimly lit, office, which was decked out in what Santana assumed were very expensive bits of sport memorabilia. Despite the décor the room was comfortable, functional, and still decidingly feminine.

As the two women said their goodnights Santana was reminded of the feeling that briefly washed over her when they were on the sofa. Respecting her plan for keeping things slow Santana again fought the urge as Kathryn helped her on with her coat.

Moving to the apartment door to open it something inside convinced Santana she needed one more bit of information before being certain a second date was in order. It was a lame excuse but she wasn't perfect. Turning to her and leaning forward she captured Kathryn's lips with her own and felt her body react. The moment was passionate and hard to turn off.

Finally after a couple minutes Santana managed to stop learning what it felt like to kiss Kathryn and said good night. As the door closed shut Santana thought she heard a large exhale from inside the apartment. More than satisfied the evening had been a success she tried not to smirk at her ability to still make moments count.

...

It was almost eleven by the time Santana arrived back at her place. When she opened the door it was bathed in darkness. Entering the apartment she flipped on the switch next to the front door.

A figure, sitting on the sofa, greeted her return. "Have a nice night?"

The sight of Quinn scared Santana not only in the unexpectedness but also what was bound to follow. "Jesus, Quinn. Turn a light on or something. You're lucky I didn't throw something heavy at you."

"I was enjoying the solitude, is all."

"Solitude works just as well with the lights on." Santana said as she tried to make a casual beeline upstairs. She had almost made it to the steps when Quinn's words halted her.

"Are you really going to ignore everything and go to sleep?"

"Nothing to ignore."

Quinn stood from her place on the sofa and spun in Santana's direction. "Nice to see the 'no lies' thing is going well between us."

"Yeah, cause you've been so upfront." Santana said taking two steps in Quinn's direction.

Quinn threw her arms up. "There it is. You're back on the Brittany being around thing again. I knew we weren't through with that."

"This has nothing to do with Brittany."

"Then what are you getting so angry about?"

"Rachel!" Santana's mouth went before brain.

The fight fell from Quinn's face and her tone. "So you knew she was here?"

"Your bedroom door is always wide open. It was mostly shut. I was concerned so I went to check on you. Concerned turned to stunned."

Quinn's eyes softened and her voice lightened further. "You've been pushing me for years to follow my instincts."

There was no point editing now. "With Rachel Berry?" Santana said shaking her head and starting up the stairs.

"As opposed to doing what?"

Rational thought left and Santana verbally went at Quinn from her perch on the steps. "Is this where you start judging me? Huh, is that the plan?"

"Judging you for what?"

"Being the lesbian version of a teenaged Puck."

"Where is this coming from?"

"You tell me." Santana said barely able to keep from yelling.

"I'll admit I've been worried about you lately especially after you started going out and staying out. That's concern. Not judgment. I just think you should give yourself the time to find someone and perhaps one night stands aren't the best vetting process."

"So I should, what, go your route?"

"Maybe."

Santana felt her anger wane and her emotions shift somewhere worse. "You two are together then?"

"It's looking that way."

"And when she breaks your heart it will be Santana to the rescue just like after your divorce?" Santana saw immediate recognition in Quinn's eyes and it stopped her cold. It also spooked Santana. "I'm going to bed. Early day tomorrow."

This time Quinn didn't try and stop her and Santana would be forever grateful. She had said too much already.

...

The kitchen avoidance dance the next morning was only missing a good soundtrack. The two of them were using the 'not awake' excuse to move through their routine with as little words as possible. Santana was okay with it since it made things easier.

As she went to get up from her chair in order to refill her mug she found Quinn hovering over her with the pot in hand. Silently the blonde refilled Santana's drink, refilled her own, and returned the pot to the machine. "About last night..." Quinn said her back still to the table.

"Nothing to discuss."

"Rachel and I are wanting to be solid with things before we fold everyone else in."

"No one is going to hear it from me."

"Thank you." Quinn replied returning to her seat at the table.

Wanting to continue to keep the distance between them, Santana rose and crossed to the sink with her dishes. "Don't thank me. I'm doing myself a favor because I don't want to talk about it."

"Why not?" Quinn challenged.

Santana took a deep breath. Turning off the water she let her mind settle so her mouth didn't jump the gun again. Turning to Quinn slowly and deliberately she said the only thing she could in the moment. "I don't want to talk about it."

The words were the same but the intention was different. Santana saw Quinn nod before going back to drinking her coffee. Moving to the stairs Santana proceeded upstairs to get ready for work. Secretly she hoped it would prove to be a very busy day.

**Author's Notes:** Look at Santana growing up a little, a date with just the right amount of moving things forward. Things at home however don't seem as on track. This was a fun one to put on the page. Hope peeps enjoyed.

I have some really busy times at work in the next two weeks so although I have been averaging about one update a week there is a small chance next weeks update might be slightly delayed. Sorry… but I'm sure some of you know very well about pesky real world responsibilities.


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68

The chat with Quinn had been a huge help and a huge relief. At least Brittany knew where her mind and her heart were but as comforting as that was the conflict wasn't going to resolve itself easily. Dinner had been nice. The movie had been entertaining. The whole evening was a success so far but a success that was making Brittany's life no less complicated.

"The depositions are going to start early next week but Quinn is confident the addition of Rachel's ex could end the whole suit." Samantha said jolting Brittany from her thoughts.

"Really?"

"That's what the message says." Samantha explained as she hung up her phone and put it back in the bag.

"That's fantastic. And if it goes away then you guys can start gathering up investors?"

"Exactly. We could be doing the pre-Broadway, out of town, production by mid-summer and have it back in the city here by early fall."

"Are enough people already showing interest to move that fast?"

"Yes and once one heavy hitter joins they all tend to follow. The great news is we have two money types already circling."

"That is great news." Brittany said as she unconsciously took Samantha's hand. "The show is so wonderful already and your work so solid." Immediately she felt Samantha tense and then relax. Glancing at the redhead she noticed a thoughtful look on her face.

"Thank you." Samantha said as she squeezed Brittany's hand gently.

Something told Brittany the thank you had a few meanings.

...

Standing outside the theatre with a coffee in hand Quinn was enjoying the fact spring had arrived. Gone were the unexpected flurries and although rain was in the forecast for the weekend it was better than a New York winter.

Audiences were beginning to pour out onto the streets dressed in light jackets and the throngs of people exiting Rachel's show seemed very happy. The fan barricades that were in place started to see activity. Some of the more energetic younger people joined one or two older folks with binders in hand. Quinn was certain most of them were there to have a moment with Rachel. So while settling in to do some people watching Quinn texted her to say to take her time. Within moments Quinn's phone beeped with a message back telling her to wave at the driver and he would let her wait in the car.

...

"And the word yesterday was that three of the regional touring theaters are interested in housing the out of town. This will also speed things up if we can get them an answer by the end of the month." Samantha explained in a way that made it hard for Brittany to not get excited as well.

"Do you have a preference?"

"The farther out of the city, the more we might get left alone by the critics. This will give us a creative safety net. On the other hand one of the theatres in a closer cities wants it so bad they are willing to roll out the red carpet and come aboard as a producer so we have to carefully consider the options."

"Can reviews out of town hurt the show?" Brittany asked curious as to the impact.

"Over the years shows with more pedigree than us have found themselves unable to open in New York due to out of town scrutiny."

"Well, with a few more tweaks I think the show could avoid any scrutiny."

Samantha smiled. "You do, huh?"

"I do. It has so much going for it." Brittany explained but found her words again having a duel meaning only this time for herself.

"I would have to agree." Samantha said as she gently pulled Brittany just the tiniest bit closer.

...

Finishing up her nightly post show routine Rachel smiled back at the young, shy, girl she had signed a playbill for and then moved toward the car. The driver opened the door and she was rewarded with the sight of a beautiful smile. Quinn Fabray, dressed in dark jeans and a light sweater, was drinking from a coffee cup that she placed in the holder when she saw Rachel climb in. Turning back to the driver Rachel thanked him as he closed the door behind her. "This is a wonderful way to end an evening."

Quinn leaned over and gave Rachel a soft kiss hello. "Glad you thought of it. So what's the big surprise?"

"You'll see."

"You have me meet you down here at eleven o clock and all I get as a hint is 'you'll see'."

"That all you get." Rachel said and then leaned in giving Quinn a more passionate hello. By the time the teenage like make-out session in the back seat was over, the car had stopped moving. Rachel pulled back and smiled. "Your surprise. Follow me." Opening the door for them before the driver could manage it Rachel tried to keep her excitement for what was to come under wraps.

Quinn, with an inquisitive look on her face, followed into the lobby of the rather famous New York hotel. "I went to a cocktail party at the roof top bar here. Is that where we are headed?"

"You'll see." Rachel said as she entered an open elevator and then shielded her selection after inserting a magnetic keycard.

Quinn seemed to catch on. "What did you do?"

As the elevator doors closed Rachel only smiled.

...

Finding they weren't ready for the night to end the pair headed to a classic neighbor bar for drinks.

"Other than the show what's been going on?" Brittany said as she walked with their drinks to a corner table at the back of the room.

"It has been thoroughly monopolizing most of my time. What about you? Anything new since we last spoke?"

Brittany quieted her mind and went right to mundane work things. "My agency called yesterday and the deal for Mercedes summer tour is signed. There is a meeting next week on another similar project for a Broadway actress who has a song working its way up the dance charts. They want to support it with a video."

"That's fantastic. It would shoot her in New York than."

"Actually they want to shoot it out in LA but it sounds like rehearsals in New York and then maybe a weeks at the most on the other coast."

"I'm sure you will be a perfect fit."

"We'll see."

Samantha took a sip of her drink while seemingly studying Brittany. "Thank you for giving us a second chance."

"It's pretty clear neither of us wanted to let this go."

"Hearing that makes me very happy."

"Saying that makes me happy." Brittany said without giving her words a second thought.

...

At the end of a very long hallway Rachel inserted a magnetic card into the lock of a very large set of doors. The lock clicked and turned green granting them entrance. As the door opened Quinn tried not to gasp.

The room was exquisite. There was a full living room space complete with a white grand piano. Floor to ceiling windows, which were beginning to see a gentle spring rain, looked out onto Central Park. A huge working fireplace adorned the wall opposite the windows. The other two walls had a small eat in kitchen at one end and the largest flat screen TV Quinn had ever seen on the other. The square footage dwarfed the living rooms in either of their apartments.

"I took my shows off tomorrow." Rachel said standing near the piano.

"Why?"

"Because I miss you and I had the vacation time."

Looking around the room Quinn found it hard to believe it was all real especially the part about Rachel missing shows again. "What is this place?"

"Just a hotel room."

"Just a hotel room? Rachel, this is not 'just' a hotel room."

"Sure it is. Granted it has a living room but there is a bedroom through that door," Rachel said pointing. "And off of that, a bathroom."

"This had to cost you a small fortune."

Rachel crossed to a very shell shocked Quinn and took her hands. "What matters is for the next twenty four hours we get to spend some quality, uninterrupted, time alone together." Rachel leaned in, tempting Quinn, and then immediately leaned back with a grin. "I want to show you the best parts."

Being drawn towards the other large doors Quinn knew better then to argue and followed Rachel. Entering the room the most amazing four-poster bed was covered in gorgeous plush linens. Despite the size of the space the bed was a mesmerizing focal point. There was other furniture but Quinn couldn't keep her eyes off the bed.

"Is this weird? I don't want it to be weird." Rachel said as she noticed Quinn's reaction to the space.

Quinn's gaze turned back to Rachel. "Perhaps odd that we are two single, grown, adults running around like we are having an illicit affair." With a raise of the eyebrows Quinn continued. "But it's wonderfully considerate and unbelievably romantic."

Rachel moved within about an inch of Quinn and looked her in the eyes. The tiny brunette was actually blushing. "Quinn Fabray just called me romantic."

And as Quinn felt her own face flush she smiled and slowly removed the lightweight jacket Rachel was wearing. "Yes she did."

Seeing Rachel shiver Quinn's hands then moved to the top button of Rachel's blouse. Keeping her eyes locked on Rachel's eyes Quinn ever so slowly began to unfasten one button at a time. Her gesture was met with a look that went from joy to lust. As clothes were piled on the floor the pair began to explore one another as the rain in New York City started quickly streaming down the windows of their getaway hotel room.

...

Walking with Samantha up to the main door of her building Brittany's mind had been racing. The evening had started slightly awkward but by nights end it was as if nothing had ever happened to cause the relationship to stumble. The moment arrived to say goodnight and Brittany found herself surprised to be inviting Samantha upstairs.

The redhead had politely and rather sweetly declined. It had made Brittany feel respected and perhaps even a little turned on. None of it erased the fact Samantha hadn't told her about her past or the parallel to the events of Lawrence's dismissal but it did help ease things a little.

Having ignored her phone all night she turned it on when she reached the empty apartment and was greeted with messages. The first of which was Rachel saying she was going to be staying in midtown until Sunday. The decision seemed odd considering where they lived but maybe Rachel wanted to give Brittany some privacy. If that was the case it had been sweet, unnecessary, but sweet.

The second message had been one from Kurt asking if she wanted to join him for a concert of some kind the next evening. The invitation had been appreciated but she knew she wouldn't be able to go.

Brittany was about to put her phone away when the phone rang. Answering it without looking Brittany said hello.

"Hope I'm not calling too late."

"Santana?"

"Yep."

"Everything okay?" Brittany asked trying to keep worry out of her voice.

"Everything's fine. We just hadn't talked since, well, when we talked and I was wondering how you were doing."

...

Wrapped in bathrobes, the pair sat at the dining table in the room's main space.

"This is not how I saw this evening going." Quinn said with a smile as she lifted a glass of wine to her lips.

Rachel laughed. "It's exactly how I saw the evening going."

"That is because you're sneaky."

Rachel took a bite from her meal. "Yes, I am but I can tell you are enjoying the idea of lounging around until Sunday."

"Is Brittany going to worry when you don't come home?"

"Not at all. I called her and told her I was staying put in midtown for the weekend. She's liable to think I'm just giving her and Samantha some space."

"We probably can't go on like this forever."

Rachel's face grew serious and her voice just the slightest bit hesitant, which made Quinn's nerves react. "I thought maybe this would be the end of that and the first day of whatever comes next."

The implications of Rachel's idea were very clear. "You're sure?"

"I am."

...

It was obvious from Santana's tone something was up but Brittany knew she couldn't just draw attention to her assessment of the situation. It was liable to put right back up whatever emotional wall her ex was trying to crack her way out of by calling. It was time to do another sort of dance she had developed over more than a decade of knowing Santana Lopez. "I'm fine. How was your week?"

"It was good." Santana offered with what sounded like mixed emotions. "Good."

"Well, that's good."

"Seriously, if I'm calling late or you're busy."

Brittany continued going along. "Not busy at all. Work going fine?"

"Wonderful. You?"

"Managing to get a few things on the calendar between now and Mercedes tour preparation."

"Fantastic."

Brittany smiled as she realized how silly it all was. "I know."

"I should probably just let you go. It sounds like everything is fine."

"Santana?"

"Yes."

Enough was enough. "What's really going on?"

"Nothing."

"Santana." Brittany stated nicely but firmly.

"Nothing." The response this time was even less convincing but after a moment she opened up a little. "I couldn't sleep and the house was empty."

"Why didn't you just go out dancing or see a movie?"

"I wanted to try and just have a relaxing night in but I only managed to get restless."

"Do you want company?" The words were out again without any thought going into them.

"You don't have to do that."

"Nope, I don't but I'm going to. Text me the address and I will see you in ten."

...

Her heart hammered in her chest as Quinn sat back some in her seat. The prospect of them taking the relationship public had been something she had considered, especially after Santana had figured it out, but now it was actually going to happen.

"Is that okay?" Rachel asked leaning across and taking Quinn's hand.

"Yes. When?"

Rachel grinned. "How about Monday night? See if Kurt and Brittany and whomever else can do dinner."

The scenarios in Quinn's mind bounced from formal to completely ridiculous. It included the option of revealing it by just deeply kissing Rachel at the table so everyone believed them. "I think that's a good idea. No formal announcement. Not make a big deal out of it. Perfect."

Rachel stood from her seat and moved to Quinn's side. Leaning down she placed a soft, wet kiss to her lips. She tasted of wine. When they parted the look on Rachel's face made Quinn forget all about the room service on the table or the plan for Monday night. Slowly pushing her chair back Quinn stood, took Rachel's hand, and led her slowly back to the bedroom.

Arriving into the bedroom Quinn boldly shed her bathrobe and crawled into the large bed. While getting under the covers she watched as Rachel slowly removed hers as well and stood for a moment to allow Quinn to take in the sight of her.

Joining Quinn in the bed the pair quickly captured one another's lips as their naked bodies made contact. Electricity shot through Quinn the moment they were pressed against one another. As hands began to roam Quinn savored being able to enjoy and be enjoyed by Rachel.

...

Arriving at Santana's door Brittany took a deep breath and knocked. After a moment the door opened.

Santana stood in the door way in a casual but nonetheless striking ensemble. A sweater that matched her eyes complemented a pair of perfectly fit jeans. She was in bare feet and was holding a glass of red wine that was very nearly black in color.

"You didn't need to come over."

"I know but why not. Two old friends catching up." Brittany said entering the apartment and ignoring the hammering in her chest. There was no reason to be nervous and yet she was terribly so. "Is there more where that came from?"

"Let me pour you a glass." Santana said as she moved past and into the open kitchen.

The apartment was without a doubt Santana although Brittany was surprised by the lack of personal items on the walls and other surfaces. Perhaps it was her influence on the tall Latina but Brittany had always enjoyed Santana's decorating in the past. Now sparse was an understatement. It was no wonder being there alone had made Santana restless. Soft music, Brittany didn't recognize, was the only sign of personality that the apartment currently had going for it.

"Here you go." Santana said with a smile as she handed over the glass and then moved to the sofa and sat.

Taking a sip Brittany let the flavor settle in before taking another careful breath and moving over to near where Santana sat. "The place is great."

"Thanks. I like it."

"So where's Quinn tonight?"

"No idea."

Brittany thought she saw Santana's eyes roll as she spoke. It seemed the two old friends weren't getting along again. Sure she was curious as to the reason but Brittany decided not to ask. "So you decided on a night at home?"

A sort of half smile came to Santana's face. It was like the looks she would get after telling of an achievement at work. "I did. Thanks for dropping over."

"It's what friends do."

"I'm glad we can call ourselves that again." Santana said as she tucked one of her legs up onto the sofa. "I've missed you Brit."

"I missed you to San."

...

Watching Rachel sleeping Quinn couldn't believe how quickly her life had become amazing. As soon as she got out of her own way the world opened up. And although she hadn't said it to Rachel yet she knew she was in love with the tiny brunette with the amazing voice. Now Quinn wanted to get the courage to say it before their friends were in on their joy.

...

Perhaps it was the maturity or the confidence that the pair now had as adults but the evening had rivaled high school days curled up in her bedroom with Santana by her side. Sure, it hadn't been easy to hear of Santana's date nor had it been easy to share her own attempt to make things work with Samantha but Brittany found she was very much at home with 'this' Santana.

As difficult as the honesty was it had made Brittany feel even closer to her ex. The fact was they had been best friends long before they had been lovers and ever since the split the loss of Santana in her life had really been two fold.

Standing in the doorway ready to head home, all of the emotions swimming in Brittany's mind made it hard to keep herself in check. It was as Santana moved to hug her goodbye that Brittany's resolve very nearly crumbled. Feeling the Latina's body fitting so perfectly against her own stirred long checked desires that she had been fighting since she and Santana had started spending time alone together.

Holding one another lasted a few too long and Brittany turned her face towards Santana's. Their eyes locked and fear washed over them both. Gaining some semblance of reason Brittany retreated after a chaste kiss to Santana's cheek. "Thanks for a wonderful evening."

It was clear Santana was thrown, her voice catching as she stepped back. "Thank you," she somehow managed to choke out. "Get home safe."

"Sleep well."

Brittany moved away from the doorway to the elevator at the end of the hallway. As the door to the lift opened she heard the door to Santana's apartment close and Brittany's heart swelled. She was in more trouble than she had even imagined when she spoke to Quinn. There was no dancing around it anymore.

She had her answer loud and clear. It was possible to feel love for two people at once. The night had proven it. The question was what to do about it especially now that Santana was trying her hand at growing up. The last thing Brittany wanted to do was hurt either of the two women who had captured her heart. One had done so out of the blue and the other had strongly rekindled something Brittany thought she was long past. Complicated was an understatement.

**Author****'****s****Notes:**Told you all I would be delayed. Hope that you feel the complicated tension and the romantic evening were worth the wait.


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69

The hotel stay had been incredible and despite not getting a great deal of sleep Quinn Fabray felt very well rested. It was the perfect getaway. When they weren't in bed the pair spent the day in bathrobes, watching movies, and eating room service.

Not wanting it to end, and since it was easier than facing Santana or explaining things to Brittany before the big dinner on Monday, they opted to stay put. Thankfully the suite wasn't booked and the hotel happily extended them.

So as Rachel headed to her matinee Quinn swung home to grab an overnight bag which would allow them to leave the room for a nice dinner on the town. Staying locked away had been sexy but the room service options weren't exactly inspiring anymore.

The walk back to the apartment had been relaxing. Spring was in full swing and it seemed like every person Quinn passed on the street she couldn't help but smile at, even with Quinn's mind bouncing around. Rachel was like a wonderful happy drug and the nice weather only reinforced it. Worries about Shelby's visit and Santana could wait Quinn would just soak up the joy and deal with everything else tomorrow or the next day.

When Quinn got home she could hear the shower running in Santana's bathroom. Much like the issues over Brittany being in town they couldn't go on avoiding each other forever. However by the time Quinn had finished packing up a few essentials Santana was still holed up in her room. Santana needed space so Quinn graciously gave it at least until Monday night as Rachel had insisted Santana be invited to their big announcement.

The school of thought was maybe if Santana witnessed them revealing their news she would come around more quickly. Quinn wasn't convinced it would work while Rachel was certain being public was all it would take to have everyone kiss and make up. Rachel's optimism was generally endearing but not in this case. Quinn feared continued fall out for reasons she couldn't bring herself to reflect on.

Quinn had been barely back at the hotel ten minutes when her phone rang. She had been sitting at the grand piano plunking out notes when a call from a number she didn't know off hand came through. It was Isabel Kelly.

The high school teacher was following up on setting a time to meet. Sunday would normally be a day of rest for Quinn but she figuring it might be easier for Isabel to meet that afternoon. After suggesting the option Isabel immediately agreed. They settled on a West Village coffee shop they both were fond of so that Quinn didn't have to travel all the way in to Brooklyn.

The shop was rather empty when Quinn arrived. A few younger people were working on tablets, as was the way of the world these days. Quinn found herself drawn to the slightly mousey woman sitting at a table against the window. She was writing in an actual journal. It was a long lost art that seemed to be in very capable hands as the woman, who seemed to be around high school age, scribbled in the book.

After ordering a drink and a small bite to eat Quinn found a seat. Not deluded enough to think there weren't nerves involved in meeting Rachel's ex Quinn fully embraced the butterflies as she sipped her coffee and waited for Isabel to arrive.

Five minutes before the scheduled time Isabel walked in and heads turned. More than one coffee-enjoying customer looked up to take in the striking beauty among them the woman with the journal. From the look the teenage gave Quinn theorized that Isabel was going to make it into the pages of the stranger's book.

The attention Isabel received was certainly well deserved, as she was even more beautiful in person. The photos Quinn had seen didn't do her justice. Standing from her chair Quinn took a step in the woman's direction. "Ms Kelly?"

The woman smiled and nodded. "Ms. Fabray?" Her voice was light and her tone polite. The smile only amplified her beauty. If she was as kind as she was beautiful it was no wonder Rachel fell head over heels.

Quinn extended her hand and the pair shook. "Call me Quinn."

"Isabel."

"Why don't you grab a coffee or something and then we can chat?"

"Perfect. I'll be right back."

As she watched Isabel move to the counter Quinn realized there was no reason to be but she was indeed jealous.

...

Santana had been very surprised when she got the morning call from Brittany. The blonde had been in her neighborhood running errands and thought maybe lunch would be nice. Santana had made up an excuse because after spending the evening before chatting their goodbye had made things confusing at best. A week earlier Santana would have jumped at the chance and probably seriously screwed it up but now alarms were going off in her head. She needed to keep her distance. Brittany was vulnerable after what had happened with Samantha and the whirlwind of emotions from just about every personal situation in Santana's life was making her feel slightly insane.

As was her MO Santana decided to go to the gym to silence her thoughts for a while. After an incredibly vigorous work out she came home to take a hot shower and nearly ran into Quinn. Didn't the universe know she needed to be left alone?

After unabashedly hiding until Quinn was gone Santana tried a completely different kind of avoidance. Digging into work would lessen her load the following morning; at least that's what she told herself.

About an hour in to her inbox Santana's phone rang. Glancing at the id she picked it up on the second ring. "Hello."

"Hi, Santana." Kurt Hummel said cheerfully. "How's your weekend?"

"Good." She lied, a little. "How's yours?"

"Great. You got plans tonight?"

"Nope. Why?"

"I scored seats to another show in town and didn't want to go it alone. You up for it."

With Kurt she could manage to stay distracted and entertained. It was a perfect solution. "Sure. What time?"

"Starts at seven but thought we could grab dinner first. I'll swing by your place when I get into the city and we can head out together? Say around four."

"Perfect."

"See you soon."

Santana hung up the phone and was immediately, and once again, grateful for Kurt Hummel.

...

It was only polite not to grill Isabel about her brother the second she sat down but small talk wasn't Quinn's best skill. So she silenced the personal questions she wanted to ask about the woman's past with Rachel and went into business mode. "Thank you for meeting me."

"It was nice of you to meet me today."

"Just figured with your class schedule it would easier and since you are the one doing my client a favor it was the least I could do."

"In my experience lawyers are hardly considerate."

"Don't be that impressed. The clients a friend."

Isabel smiled. "A friend of yours that unfortunately my brother is trying to ruin."

Quinn matched the smile to keep the conversation light. "If you don't hold my job against me I promise not to hold your brother against you."

Isabel nodded. "Rachel told me she feels responsible for his actions. I don't want that. This is about my family. No one else should be dragged into it."

"Rachel can't help herself some times."

Isabel looked at Quinn quizzically. "Sounds like you know her well."

Quinn went with the only half-truth that popped into her head. "We went to school together in Ohio."

The answer seemed to only evoke more curiosity from the teacher. "Quinn. Quinn?" Recognition crossed her face. "Quinn... the cheerleader?"

Knowing the kinds of stories Rachel would have likely told from their days in Lima, Quinn's heart sunk. "That would be me."

"How small a world."

"I'm different than I was in school. Far from the messed up mean girl she probably described." Quinn blurted out, feeling the need to explain herself to the relative stranger.

"We've all done stupid things growing up. Besides most of what Rachel had to say was centered around that boy you both dated and how your unique brand of 'friendship' typically included a strong dose of reality for her."

Quinn felt the need to clarify. "I wasn't very kind to Rachel in high school."

"Maybe not but your perspective was instrumental. Your 'advice' served her well, especially after graduation."

Quinn was reminded of the night she and Rachel had shared a drink after dinner with Brittany and Samantha. At the time she wasn't entirely sold on Rachel's need to say 'thank you' but to hear it from the brunette's former lover made Quinn's heart swell. "She has always been enormously talented; far more talented than Lima, Ohio."

"Her talent can't be argued." Isabel nodded and then enjoyed a sip from her mug. "If you are in New York I assume you and that boy from school didn't live happily ever after?"

Quinn tried to keep from choking on the coffee she had just swallowed while Isabel asked about Finn. "We actually never dated again after he and Rachel got back together before our senior year." Needing to move away from the topic at hand Quinn steered the conversation immediately towards the case. She didn't need Rachel's ex to figure out what was going on before they had time to tell their friends. "Do you mind me asking you questions about your relationship with your brother."

"Go right ahead."

As Isabel lifted her cup to have another sip of her coffee, Quinn began. "What is your relationship with him like and why?"

...

Santana entered the restaurant ahead of Kurt and secured them a table while he finished up a phone call. After only having been seated for a few minutes she glanced at the front door only to see a familiar face walk in. Kathryn Myles was moving through the restaurant. Santana's date from earlier in the week was dressed very casually and yet incredibly flattering and Santana found she was staring.

Standing up from her table Santana went over to say hello. After all it would have been rude to ignore her. "Enjoying your Sunday?"

Looking up from her menu Kathryn smiled. "Santana. What a nice surprise. What brings you out tonight?"

"Dinner with an old friend. What about you?"

"I have tickets to a concert here in the neighborhood."

"Us too. Are you waiting for anyone?"

"No, my friend who was supposed to join me had to bail at the last minute."

"Would you like to join us for dinner?" Santana heard herself asking.

"I wouldn't want to interrupt your plans."

"Not at all. The more the merrier. We can't have you eating alone. Join us."

"I would like that."

...

The attorney's questions were very open ended. Most people might have considered them difficult to answer. Isabel found them more painful than difficult.

She had once had a happy family that was incredibly close to one another until the day she told them she was gay. Her mother and father had yelled and then shutdown over the topic. Eventual silence from them, about all aspects of Isabel's life, led to her relationship with them shattering. Happy family had led to no family in three short months.

As crushed as her mom and dad had been it was her brother who took the news the hardest. Dealing with his destructive ways of punishing her for it was almost a second job. He would turn up at her home, at her day job, and he had even showed up one night at a bar Isabel was frequented. That evening had been so explosive the police were nearly called.

Although Lawrence had never crossed paths with Isabel and Rachel together he made it very known he was determined to destroy the pairing. Even after they had split he still left messages blaming Rachel and refused to budge an inch towards acceptance when years later Isabel was still happily and proudly living her life.

The blame and resentment had always been a quick trigger to his temper and there was no doubt in Isabel's mind that her brother's behavior was about revenge.

As she conveyed the story Isabel couldn't help but be a tiny bit grateful to her delusional brother. There were worse ways to spend a Sunday afternoon than drinking coffee in a West Village coffee shop in the company of a beautiful blonde attorney who Isabel got a very strong 'family' vibe from.

...

"Well, isn't this interesting." Kurt Hummel thought to himself as his pre-concert dinner with Santana turned into dinner for three. Kathryn Myles was beautiful, very funny, smart, and held her own against his old friend and Kurt was proud of Santana's attempt to move past her issues with commitment.

However watching the two try to flirt, without seeming to flirt, was like watching a national geographic special on the mating habits of the mantis. They were, of course, of the same-sex variety but something about the way the two women interacted spelled trouble. Kurt couldn't put his finger on it but there was a familiar air that worried him.

...

Quinn was diligently taking notes and keeping her mind focused on the facts but eventually curiosity got the better of her. "It sounds like you two were very happy. So why did it end? If you don't mind me asking."

"Our ambitions were different. Our paths. I didn't want a professional acting career bad enough and knew it would hold her back if we tried to stay together while she reached for the brass ring."

"You're still in New York. She's still in New York. Why would different career paths come between you?" As Quinn heard the words she immediately felt like she had overstepped.

Isabel looked at Quinn quizzically. "You've known Rachel a long time, so you know her work is her world."

"Well I'm sorry it didn't work out." Quinn somehow managed to squeak out as she fought her confidence about all things Rachel.

It was true Rachel had mellowed since high school and had even showed signs of putting their budding relationship before her work. The tricky thing was Rachel was miserable on the current show, which had to make her willingness to step away from the spotlight easier. Inevitably Rachel would be working again and likely it would be on something that mattered to her. What was that going to mean for their relationship?

"Oddly, I'm not." Isabel said, interrupting the thoughts swimming in Quinn's head. "I don't think either of us would be where we are now had we not split when we did."

"How do you mean?"

"This might get a little new age for you."

Quinn shrugged. "Try me."

"Rachel and I opened each other up."

Quinn's eyebrows couldn't help but rise.

"I don't mean that in a lurid way." Isabel laughed. "Had it not been for my relationship with Rachel I might have never been happy. There is an entire part of my life that can be traced back to that first day she and I met. There is a group of fantastic students who over the years have helped me keep intact my faith in people. I have experienced the incredible joy of knowing what love feels like. Every moment prior to sitting here with you does, in part, go back to a relationship that opened my eyes to things I always wanted but never had the courage to get and things I never knew I wanted but would be lost without. The way I see it, each step in life leads us to the future so, in my case, Rachel helped mold my future. And since I'm happy breaking up wasn't a bad thing. Don't get me wrong, it hurt like hell at the time but with distance comes great perspective."

Quinn stared at the teacher, having been jolted by her outlook on life.

"Told you it was new age."

"Not at all. It sounds pretty perfect to me."

...

Santana had gone through her share of rebounds and random hook-ups but she was determined to change the pattern. Kathryn was proving to be a pretty hard test of that resilience but so far Santana was passing with flying colors.

The evening had proven effortless and even Kurt seemed to get along with her. The three of them were having such a good time they decided to hang out at the concert. It would be standing room so seats weren't an issue but first they decided to go to a nearby bar for a couple of drinks before the show.

"What can I get you Kurt?" Kathryn asked as she started to move towards the bar. "I've got the first round."

Kurt went the safe route. "Vodka Tonic."

"Santana?"

The bar was very downtown in design and Kurt's choice seemed something no bartender could screw up. "Same."

"I'll be right back."

When Kathryn was safely out of earshot Kurt smiled at Santana. His head resting on his hand and a twinkle in his eye he smiled.

"What?" Santana snapped suddenly self-conscious.

"You like her."

She didn't need him placing any more pressure on the situation. "I like a lot of people."

"Yes, but a lot of people don't get two dates in one week. Heck, most people don't get one date."

"You know you can be a real pain in my ass."

"I do know that. I also know you like her."

"So what? So maybe I do. I'm allowed." Santana said trying her best not to sound too defensive.

Kurt looked at her warmly and reached across the high top table. "Of course you are."

Santana wasn't mad she just really needed him to stop. "Just shut up about it."

"You're secret is safe with me. Just be careful, okay?"

"I'm flattered Kurt. You sound like you're worried about me or something."

Her old friend looked at her seriously. The furrowing of his brow seeming to indicate he was choosing his words carefully. "You have a big heart that you like to hide Santana. I love that you are trying to stop yourself from doing that anymore but I also don't want to see you hurt again. Every time I have witnessed you go through that kind of hurt the fallout has been on the epic side."

He didn't have to say exactly what he was thinking for her to understand what he meant by his protectiveness. Kurt had weathered quite a few of Santana's falls and it meant a lot he had been there. Santana realized in that moment that had it not been for Kathryn's presence the concert might have been skipped and instead Santana might have been sharing with Kurt all that she needed to get off her chest. Santana also realized that perhaps trying to develop something with Kathryn while dealing with so much wasn't the best of ideas.

There was little she could do to resolve any of it though so she thanked Kurt for his friendship and gladly took one of the vodka tonics when Kathryn returned to the table.

...

As Quinn approached the front door to the suite she could hear beautiful music coming from inside. Rachel had beaten her back and was taking full advantage of the piano.

Not wanting to stop the music Quinn very quietly activated the lock with her key and silently slipped in to the room.

It was a song from the show Rachel had just worked with Brittany on, the song that had made it difficult for Quinn to make it through the reading in one piece. On the last verse Rachel looked up from the piano and locked eyes with Quinn. Her hands still playing as she sung, Quinn's heart grew so big it felt like it would burst. Frozen in place and mesmerized by the beauty before her everything else in the world fell away.

Silence followed the song and Quinn, suddenly free again, moved slowly towards Rachel. Taking a seat next to her on the piano bench Quinn started committing the moment to memory.

Rachel smiled and leaned in, seemingly feeling the pull. Still without a word the two shared a not so unexpected and passionate kiss. As the kiss ended Quinn reached up and caressed Rachel's face.

Her heart pounding out of her chest and her hands finding it difficult not to shake Quinn locked eyes with Rachel. "I love you."

The brunette didn't speak but instead blinked.

"It's okay, you don't have to say it. I just wanted you to know. I'm in love with you Rachel."

Rachel kissed Quinn tenderly, looked her again in the eyes as tears began to run down her face. "I love you Quinn."

The sight of Rachel's tears mixed with the words made Quinn follow suit with tears of her own. Moments later the pair was moving away from the living room and into the bedroom.

...

"So where we're you when I got home? Rachel asked as the pair lay in bed wrapped around one another.

Quinn sat up from where she was resting her head on Rachel's chest. "Isabel called. We met for coffee."

"Oh." Rachel said quietly.

Quinn thought she felt the brunette tense a little. Was it possible Rachel was suddenly slightly self-conscious about her past about to become public? "You're still okay with all this? Her helping bring to light Lawrence's behavior."

"Of course I am. I knew you two were going to meet I just didn't expect to hear it happened today is all."

"Okay." Quinn laid her head back down on Rachel's chest and snuggled up against her again.

After about a minute of Rachel still seeming to be distracted the brunette took a deep breath. "What you said before, you didn't say that because you saw Isabel today, right?"

Quinn bolted up again and turned herself over so her face and Rachel's were only inches a part. "Rachel, that is not why I said it. I said it because I have been feeling it. When I walked in tonight and heard you singing… I couldn't not say it. I love you Rachel and coffee with your ex or no coffee with your ex it's how you make me feel."

For a very long moment they were both still. The intimacy of the moment spoke volumes. Rachel covered the distance between them and kissed Quinn hard. Pulling Quinn down to meet her Rachel steered it so their bodies made perfect contact. It was then that momentum and desire took over.

Author's Notes: It's back. Sorry for the delay but hoping to be back with weekly updates now. Also sorry for the re-upload but huge thanks to reader Newbie2u for catching my very sloppy late night mistake which required me to be more diligent, make some corrections, and re-post. Next chapter will be a Monday I think our characters won't soon forget.


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70

Having brought a change of clothes Quinn was freshly showered and sitting down to enjoy room service before going into the office. Across the room Rachel was bathed in morning sunshine as she paced by the window while talking on the phone. The tiny brunette looked lovely and Quinn couldn't help but stare. The moment would have been perfect had Quinn not known who Rachel was on the call with and what they were discussing. What it all represented was causing Quinn's heart to hammer for reasons other than love.

The invitations for dinner were going out. They should have given everyone more notice but had been happily distracted the whole weekend. The thought of which made Quinn smile despite her nerves.

"Well, Kurt's in." Rachel said as she hung up the phone and moved in Quinn's direction.

"That's everyone." She had known very well it wasn't but Quinn said it anyway.

"I will reach out to Santana once I know she's at work. The people at her office seem to adore me so I will easily get her."

"No, you won't." Quinn said mostly under her breath.

Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn from behind and then leaned around and kissed her on the cheek. "Yes, I will."

Rachel was determined but Quinn wished she wasn't. Quinn was being entirely selfish at the thought of contending with Santana's unpredictability. Quinn also worried for Brittany, especially after her recent confession. "Beyond our little declaration it can't be a good idea to put the three of them in the same room together?"

"Santana and Brittany are becoming friends again and Samantha is a part of Brittany's life. Santana has to learn to understand that."

"She really doesn't."

Rachel moved away from Quinn and exhaled loudly. "Well, I don't want to exclude her and make matters worse." To say Rachel sounded annoyed was an understatement.

"Having them all in the same room will make it worse." Quinn said turning in her chair.

"How can it get much worse? Santana's not speaking to you and wants to probably throttle me. You forget Brittany has a calming effect on people."

Quinn wanted to tell Rachel the rest but just couldn't. "Just be prepared for it to not end happily."

"But it will be out of the way."

Quinn felt punched. "Seriously? Did you just refer to our announcement as something to 'get out of the way'?"

...

Getting through a pile of press releases related to college players the recruitment staff was watching closely was proving difficult. Kathryn was more focused on memories from the night before.

She had been surprised to run into Santana Lopez and she was even more surprised that she enjoyed herself. The evening was meant to be her and David hanging out and seeing one of their favorite bands. Instead he had flaked off and she had an unscheduled, chaperoned, date with the Mayor's spin-doctor.

The evening had ended on quite a high note with the two of them making out at the concert like teenagers, much to the chagrin of Santana's gay best friend. Kathryn had to admit it was rather childish behavior but she couldn't help herself, Santana was incredibly sexy. When mixed with the music and the drinks before the show there was little stopping them.

A light knock at her door took the sly grin off of Kathryn's face. "Come in."

As the door opened David hobbled in on a pair of metal crutches, his knee in a large, and not unfamiliar, brace. Kathryn leapt from her chair. "What the hell happened to you?"

"I told you I couldn't go to the concert."

"And I figured that meant you were hung over, or had a date, or had a head cold not that you did that." Kathryn said pointing. "What happened?"

"It's not important."

"David!" she blurted out at him.

...

"Quinn, you know it's not what I meant. I only think telling everyone establishes how real this is and how much our friends knowing mean to us. This is a reason to celebrate with everybody."

Exhaling and then rising from her chair Quinn moved to Rachel and took her hands. "I get that and I love that you want to make the night special. I just don't want you to be disappointed if the evening turns into something that has nothing to do with how happy we are."

"What could it possibly turn into anything but that?"

"Santana is currently a loose cannon."

Rachel shook her head. "You are her best friend."

"And she is very protective." Quinn said, deflecting.

"She doesn't need to protect you from me and there is no way she could think that after she sees us together. Making the announcement at a fancy dinner, in public, with all our friends is very different than walking in on us asleep in bed."

"Promise me you won't be disappointed if there is drama."

Rachel looked at Quinn sincerely. "I promise. I won't be disappointed."

"Then do whatever you feel you have to do. Heck, call Finn Hudson and invite him."

"Now you're teasing me."

"Yes, now I am teasing you." Quinn said giving Rachel a quick kiss before walking away. "Besides we both know Kurt can handle telling Finn."

Rachel swung in Quinn's direction, gently slapping her on the arm. "You're also evil."

"Not at all." Quinn said as she turned smirking. "What I am is late."

"So I will swing by your office and we can go over together?"

"Okay." Quinn said as she collected her bags. "Just promise you'll call me if you need anything."

"You mean if Santana reads me the riot act after the invite."

"I mean if you need anything." Quinn said knowing full well Rachel was right as to her intention.

"I promise. Now get out of here before I get you in trouble with your firm."

Quinn crossed back over to where Rachel stood and gave her a tender kiss goodbye before making her way out of the hotel room.

It was going to be very difficult to stay focused with dinner only a few hours away but Quinn was determined not to stress herself out. A task that would probably prove easier said than done.

...

Dinner with the entire group was something that normally Samantha would have enjoyed but that was before she had created such a mess of things. An invitation to join everyone brought with it a sense of dread. It was no secret what had gone down and Samantha wasn't yet on even footing with Brittany. Not to mention she couldn't imagine what Brittany's friends were thinking about what happened. Add to that Rachel had mentioned Brittany's ex was also invited. Tensions ran high the last time they had crossed paths and Samantha didn't want any scenes.

If she could have come up with any excuse not to go she would have politely declined but she had come up empty.

Best case it would be a nice dinner with no drama. She would be able to use the evening to move past more of her guilt for not telling Brittany her whole truth. It would be a test of patience and civility. Samantha hoped she wasn't the only one at the table willing to abide by such polite behavior.

...

After checking out of the hotel Rachel had signed an autograph for a rather enthusiast family arriving for a Broadway vacation. She then headed uptown to drop her stuff back home. When she got home the apartment was empty. Brittany had mentioned she was going to be running some errands and it appeared she wasn't back yet.

Sitting in the empty apartment Rachel considered calling Santana but knew to get her way the invitation had to be delivered in person. Grabbing a light jacket and her bag she headed downtown.

Rachel would have denied it to Quinn but facing Santana scared her a little. However, no matter how intimidating she was, Santana had to be included and a daytime face to face seemed the best way to defuse things some before dinner. This way whatever yelling she felt inclined to do in Rachel's direction would be out of the way and then Santana could suck it up and go. Rachel was determined to get Quinn's best friend to go no matter the abuse she had to take in order to get her there.

Still having access to show tickets for a little while longer Rachel was prepared to offer bribes to gain access if necessary. Approaching reception with a warm smile and a cup of coffee in her hand Frank was called as soon as she requested to see Santana.

As it turned out Rachel didn't need the bribes after all. Santana hadn't bothered to place her on any 'no access' list and so Frank had greeted her warmly at reception and walked her back to Santana's office without incident. There was always the chance that it was a trap but the sweet smile on Frank's face and polite conversation eased Rachel's nerves some.

As the door opened and Rachel walked in Santana, with her head buried in her computer and her back slightly turned, began to rattle off some kind of instruction. It seemed she had mistaken the drop in as one of her staff. Allowing her to ramble for a little Rachel closed the door, drank her coffee, and waited for Santana to catch on.

It wasn't long. "What in the hell are you doing here?"

"This is me giving you a personal invitation to dinner tonight and I am not taking no for an answer."

"No." Santana said as she swiveled her chair back and looked at her computer.

"What part of 'I am not taking no for an answer' did you misunderstand? You are going."

"Actually Rachel, I'm not."

"She is your best friend and you are going. I don't care how you feel about me."

"I don't support this."

The tone was a little unsettling and the words stung. Having grown up in a very accepting household Rachel had never heard those words coming from either of her dads. Somehow though, as they came from Santana, it felt like being disowned. Rachel knew she had never been Santana's favorite person but the defiant unacceptance was surprising however it didn't reduce the determination to get what she wanted.

Marching her way over to Santana's desk she grabbed the chair and turned it to face her. "You can hate this all you want but I love her." A flash of something crossed Santana's face as Rachel continued. "If her friendship means anything to you, you will be at dinner tonight or risk losing her. Quinn isn't as forgiving as Brittany and if you don't make an effort to support her we both know she will cut you out of her life forever. I will leave the restaurant information with Frank. The reservation is at seven. We will see you there."

Turning on her heels Rachel Berry made her way out of Santana Lopez's office and closed the door behind herself. Rachel's heart was pounding in her chest and she hoped she had succeeded.

...

"Really Kathryn its not a big deal I reaggravated the old injury."

"How?"

"Stopping a bank robbery." David said sarcastically.

Kathryn wasn't having it and stood with her arms folded.

Hobbling over and dumping himself on the sofa David gave in. "Okay, fine. I was out Saturday night and some thugs were giving some guys trouble down near the bars. I stepped in and ended up chasing them off but managed to tweak the knee in the process. It's no big deal."

"You know you are supposed to be careful. Why must you try and be a hero all the time?" Kathryn said moving to her coffeemaker to get them both something to drink.

"Someone had to step in."

"Does it always have to be you? The last time you almost got stabbed."

"It's nice that you care." David said giving her the look that always defused her fear where he was concerned.

Frustrated that she had let his comment calm her Kathryn thrust a mug of coffee at him. "Drink."

"Thank you. So how was the show? I assume you went anyway."

Kathryn turned her back to grab her cup and block her reaction to his question. "I did." As soon as she spoke Kathryn knew she had tip her hand.

"What is that tone in your voice?" David asked as a light bulb went off. "You met someone. Unbelievable. You are like a girl magnet."

"I ran into someone I know." Kathryn said downplaying his assumption.

"Who?"

"The date from the other night. She was going to the same show. We ran into each other and hung out is all." Taking a seat in the armchair next to where David sat Kathryn really wanted to change the subject. "So did you see the doctor?"

"Yes, this morning. It's fine. And we were talking about you."

"And now we are talking about you." She retorted with eyebrows raised.

"Subject closed."

"Not fair."

"That's our rule David. Subject closed overrules all."

"Bitch."

"Yes, I am." Kathryn said with her usual wicked smile. Taking a nice long drink from her mug she leaned forward. "So what did the doctor have to say?"

...

These were her friends. Quinn had no reason to be nervous and yet she had rewritten a brief three times because her mind kept wandering down a path of worst-case scenarios.

Fortunately or unfortunately every single one of disastrous daydreams featured a rather dramatic cameo from Santana. Maybe Rachel wouldn't be successful and instead of telling everyone all at once Santana would be given the space Quinn knew her best friend needed because the alternative could end up a complete disaster on every level imaginable.

...

"Damn Rachel Berry." Santana said as she pulled her chair away from her desk and went to pour herself a drink. "And damn it Quinn."

Santana wasn't in the habit of drinking at work; in fact she only had a couple bottles of hard liquor in her office for when the Mayor wanted to entertain reporters during off the record meetings. After Rachel Berry's dramatic declaration lunch now called for a glass of something heavier than coffee.

Heading back to her desk with a healthy glass of whatever it was she grabbed first Santana took a sip. As the warm liquor coated her throat and made her cringe a little Santana seriously considered marching over to Quinn's office and having it out. Where did Quinn get off sending Rachel to corner her at work?

Quinn had her chance the day before when she had been at the apartment. Okay, sure, Santana hadn't made it easy by staying in her room but had it really mattered to Quinn she could have waited her out.

Sitting down in her chair Santana began to stare out her large office window. Her mind was not willing to turn off and before she managed to get through half of her short glass Santana was unsuccessfully holding back tears. Life was proving to be once again complicated.

**Author****Notes**: An unexpected evening seems to have turned more intriguing for Kathryn. David Karofsky went and mangled his knee even more. The real emotions in the city are swimming around dinner for six though. I don't envy any of the characters and I'm the author.


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 71

There is a certain skill set to being a successful waiter. Some people would say it is limited to listening and remembering but there is way more than that to the job.

Working in the restaurant business you find that to read people well is to have a successful tip pull at the end of the night. Is the family of four in a hurry? Is the man with the wedding band having dinner with his wife, a co-worker, or his mistress? Is the party of women who come in during happy hour going to run you ragged but at least give you a great tip? Interrupt at the wrong moment and you get an ear full of information you probably don't want to have. People think you're too attentive and they might not even realize why it is they are leaving you five percent less than standard. Disappear for too long to give the table some space and the same result, less tips. It's a fine line to walk.

It's also the reason that this particular night when bringing menus to the table of six at the back of the restaurant he was on alert. Only two of the guests had arrived. One was a stunning blonde dressed conservatively but in a suit that accented her femininity. As beautiful as she was she looked horribly nervous. The other was wearing something that had more individuality to it but was still refined. She was lovely as well and was putting on a brave front. He knew her from ad campaigns all over the city. She was a Broadway actress, which meant she could probably act in her sleep and it seemed to be what she was doing. But what did he know… he was a waiter not a critic.

The pair sat next to one another. From the tiny bits of physical contact he observed when he walked over he deduced they were close. There was no gossip about the actress enjoying the company of other women but something pinged as he casually observed them. If he had to guess, he would say they were more than friends.

While handing over the menus he offered to put in a drink order for them. The blonde ordered a very stiff drink while the actress ordered a hot tea.

"Tea?" The blonde questioned her friend.

The brunette touched her friend's hand gently. "It will be fine."

He smiled at how well honed his powers of observation were, something was most definitely going on. As he walked away from the table he made a little bet with himself. It was a game he played to make his shifts go by faster.

From what he had observed either someone who had yet to arrive was about to give them news they had been waiting on but were dreading the answer or they were about to drop a bomb on the rest of their party that no one would see coming. In order to assure himself a decent tip with this table he was going to have to gauge the rest of the guests very carefully.

...

"Are you sure you didn't want a drink?" Quinn asked as she brushed her hair away from her face.

Rachel couldn't help but tease. "I ordered tea."

"I meant a real drink."

"I know you did. I was just trying to lighten the mood."

Quinn took Rachel's hand under the table. "I'm not sure that is possible."

"I've never seen you like this." Rachel said with a wide smile. "The confident Quinn Fabray is freaking out."

Quinn wanted to laugh at Rachel's selective memory but couldn't. She was too nervous to enjoy herself. "You have seen me like this. In fact, you have seen me like this a great deal lately."

"Are you saying I make you nervous?" The brunette's words were one part flirtation and one part worry.

"It's not you."

"Not even a little." Rachel said as she squeezed Quinn's hand and then let her hand wander from hand to knee.

"Okay, maybe a little." The urge to lean over and kiss Rachel was nearly overwhelming but Quinn was able to hold her desire at bay. Such behavior would hardly be the best way for their friends to learn the news.

"Well, you have no reason to be nervous. We have something amazing to share with our friends."

"If they are still our friends."

"Santana might surprise you." Rachel, ever optimistically, offered.

"Not likely."

...

Kurt was coming up from the subway when he saw Brittany walking hand in hand with a tall redhead about ten feet a head of him. Even with what little he had seen of Samantha it was clear who his friend's date was for dinner. Picking up his speed and dodging a pair of teenagers who were ignoring one another Kurt caught up to them. "Hello."

"Kurt!" Brittany said as she dropped Samantha's hand and captured him in a big hug.

The last time they had seen one another Brittany had been pretty upset with the woman she had been holding hands with on the street. "Hey, Brittany." Kurt said returning the hug and then glancing at his friend for any sign of a life update. With no answer to his silent question he decided to move on. "And this must be Samantha?"

"That's right you two haven't met yet. This is another of my friends from Ohio. Kurt Hummel."

Samantha smiled and shook Kurt's hand. "You were at the reading. Sitting with Quinn."

"I was. The show was fantastic."

"Sorry we never got the chance to talk. " Samantha said. "There was a lot going on."

With there being no point in pretending Kurt just went with what he knew. "Brittany explained about the lawsuit. I'm sure Quinn will make it all go away."

"Hopefully." Samantha responded in a way that seemed very direct but distant. It couldn't be easy for the redhead to know Kurt was probably well aware of what had happened. She handled it well though.

Brittany on the other hand didn't sound like she wanted to talk about it and continued to move towards the restaurant, taking them with her. "So have you ever eaten here before?"

Kurt nodded. "Actually I have. Rachel and I went here a long time ago. She likes it cause they have a wonderful menu for meat eaters but also a vegan chef who works out of a separate kitchen."

"This city does have every combination of culinary offerings." Samantha observed.

The group walked another five blocks discussing the arrival of spring and the hope that summer would be gentle. Kurt found Samantha charming and liked how attentive she was with Brittany.

When they arrived at the restaurant Samantha crossed to the door and held it open. "Shall we head in?"

"Absolutely." Brittany said as she entered.

Kurt could see the connection between the couple. He also knew Brittany long enough to know something more was going on. During her stay at his place the blonde had been very focused on how hurt she was that Samantha had left things out about her past. Now they were back together and Brittany was very attached. It was unusual for someone as open and sweet as Brittany to bounce back so fast from such a disappointment. Kurt was certain there was more going on than putting the pieces back together.

He wondered if Santana was a factor in the over attentive but still distracted Brittany. Rachel had mentioned it was going to be dinner for six tonight and he surmised that by evenings end there would be a lot more information for him to fill in the blanks with. They all might have been older but it was still the same old personalities from McKinley.

...

Holding Brittany's hand as they made their way to the table was a wonderful relief. Things were starting to feel normal again. Samantha hoped it was a sign that the issues between them were finally mended.

Samantha's confident calm remained as they turned the corner and there was no sign of Brittany's ex. It filled her with a sense of hope that perhaps Santana wouldn't be joining them after all. She bared no ill will towards Brittany's first love but Samantha wasn't keen on spending an evening in her company.

Looking at the table Samantha's thoughts went from anticipating drama to dissecting Quinn and Rachel. The pair hadn't caught sight of their arrival yet and it seemed the lead of Samantha's show was running her hand along Quinn's arm in a way that seemed a tad intimate. Samantha shook off the observation because certainly friends were allowed to console one another but this wasn't the first time Samantha had noticed the energy between them. It always read to her as more than friendship and was sort of disappointing that both women seemed unaware of their obvious connection to one another. To look at the two of them Samantha saw a really lovely pairing.

Quinn was the first of them to see the trios approach. She immediately hopped to her feet in a way that made her look guilty of something. Samantha fought the urge to smile. Quinn wasn't as unaware of her feelings as Samantha had thought. The evening had gotten a tiny bit more interesting.

...

Normally catching up with friends was enough to make an evening special but darn it, Rachel had something to share. They had all ordered a round of drinks, finished them, and were waiting on round two. There was still no sign of their sixth guest.

"We should just order." Quinn said with a look that conveyed disappointment and relief.

"I'm sure she'll be here soon. She's probably just running late." Rachel couldn't believe she was hearing herself defend Santana.

"And when she gets here she can order."

Rachel smiled politely. "She's not that late."

"Actually she's an hour late." Quinn politely argued.

Sick of the bickering Kurt jumped in. "She'll understand if we order without her."

Quinn nodded and put her hand in the air to catch the waiter's attention. He nodded back and moved through the restaurant towards them. The moment he got to the table Santana appeared from behind him like some kind of ghostly apparition.

"Sorry I'm late." Santana said with a cold and distant tone to her voice. The smile on her face was anything but sincere. "You know politics."

She took her seat and then sent the waiter away to get her a drink before the rest of the group could place a food order.

The tension immediately hung over the table like a dark cloud but Rachel was still convinced Santana's inclusion in the evening was a good idea. Now the evening could proceed with good food, conversation, and a fantastic announcement.

...

"So, you're a director?" Santana asked in a tone that made Rachel glad that Brittany was sitting between her date and her ex.

"I am."

"How's the lawsuit going? The words came quickly, pointedly, and with Santana effortlessly grabbing her drink.

Brittany jumped in. "It's fine."

Kurt leaned forward. "So as long as everyone is here I might as well fill you all in. I've been cast in a movie."

"Movie?" Quinn said surprised.

"Yep. It's a supporting role but still a very well written part. I'm really excited."

Most of the table immediately offered congratulations. Kurt proudly soaked it all in. Santana was the only one not saying a word and Rachel caught her instead staring in Quinn's direction. The intensity seemed troubling but it wasn't something Rachel could put her finger on.

As the questions started about the film Santana noticed she was being watched. Pushing her chair out she stood, interrupting the celebration. "I'll be right back."

As the Latina headed towards the ladies room Rachel was tempted to follow her. Before she could go anywhere though Quinn stood.

"I'll be right back."

Rachel's instincts told her to halt Quinn's departure but as she went to reach for her, Rachel stopped. It was best to let the two of them work out whatever was going on. As Quinn walked away Rachel turned her attention to Kurt's incredible news but the conversation immediately shifted.

"She seems off tonight." Brittany rather boldly said changing the subject.

"Everything okay at home with those two?" Kurt asked in a way that made Rachel wonder if he knew more than he was letting on.

"As far as I know." Brittany offered which caused a rather subtle but still pained reaction from Samantha.

"I'm sure everything will be fine." Taking a sip of her tea Rachel suddenly wished she had taken Quinn's advice and ordered something a little heavier from the bar.

...

Quinn made it to the door of the ladies room before it had the time to shut behind Santana. "If you're going to be this way all night you don't have to stay."

"Rachel made it very clear when she brought my personal invitation to the office today that I was required to attend. So here I am."

"Rachel has more faith in people than I do."

Turning on the sink Santana washed her hands. It seemed to be more about having something to do than to have an actual purpose. "Ouch Q. So, you have no faith in me now?" The sarcasm as Santana eyed Quinn through the mirror was nothing short of condescending.

Knowing her old friend very well Quinn shifted tactics. Gone was the attitude. Quinn replaced it with deep concern. "Santana, what is going on with you?"

A silence fell between them. Santana looked Quinn straight in the eyes and froze for a moment. "Nothing." Then as if nothing was in fact wrong Santana turned, passed by Quinn, and went to dry her hands. When her task was complete she silently left the room.

Confusion washed over the blonde as she took a seat on a plush sofa in the large ladies' room. "What in the hell is going on?"

...

Everyone had ordered their food and all were, thankfully, still early into their second round of drinks. Rachel was on round one having broken down and ordered something stronger than chamomile to get her through the big announcement. It wasn't about needing liquid courage to tell everyone but about keeping her nerves calm after, especially if Santana continued as she had been.

That didn't mean Rachel wasn't a tad nervous about the announcement. Not that she needed a script to include everyone on the wonderful news but this was new to her. She hadn't said a word back when she and Isabel were dating it was just a fact everyone slowly pieced together. With Quinn it was different. There was too much history to simply let everyone figure it out on his or her individual timelines. This had to be done just right. It meant too much to have it be left up to the rumor mill.

As Samantha and Kurt talked about filmmaking, one of the few safe topics the table had available to them, Rachel looked to Quinn. The blonde was twirling her glass between her fingers and doing a really good job pretending to be engaged by a conversation about Kurt's director. Her mind was obviously elsewhere. Reaching under the table again Rachel touched Quinn's hand. As she squeezed it she cleared her throat.

"Kurt's not the only one with great news tonight."

Brittany shifted in her chair and smiled in Rachel's direction. "Another show wants to scoop you right up after you leave this one?"

"No, it's not about work."

At the same moment both Santana and Samantha sat back in their chairs. The movement was similar but the subtext was night and day. Santana looked to be holding her breath and Samantha seemed to have a slight grin on her face. If Rachel didn't know any better she would have thought Samantha knew what was coming. Obviously Santana was all too aware.

Another fast glance in Quinn's direction, who this time not only squeezed Rachel's hand but also managed to sit taller in her chair, and Rachel took a deep breath. "Quinn and I are dating." As the words came out of Rachel's mouth her cheeks actually started hurting her smile got so big.

...

"What wonderful news." Samantha said proud of herself for having seen the signs.

The pair immediately lifted their linked hands onto the table. It was a moment most people might have missed the significance of but for Samantha it was the pair reinforcing their announcement.

Looking around the table the reaction was as varied as the people hearing it. One reaction in particular was rather unusual. On the surface Santana was politely taking in the news but her body language said something different. Samantha would have sworn Brittany's ex wanted to leave the table and never come back.

...

Kurt couldn't sit still. "Finally. I mean, wow."

"Whoops..." Kurt thought as he let the news soak in. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Had Quinn leapt? Had Rachel made a move? He had to know everything. "Start at the beginning."

...

Brittany wasn't sure she had heard Rachel correctly and looked to Santana out of habit. Her ex was staring at the pair. From the serious look on Santana's face Brittany realized that the announcement wasn't a practical joke.

How come Santana looked stressed about Rachel and Quinn dating? There wasn't any reason to think the coupling was a bad idea. They were an unexpected pairing but Brittany didn't care. It looked like her friends were very happy and Brittany hoped they would let her call Mercedes to fill her in. "Yes, start at the beginning."

"Excuse me." Santana said as she slowly made her way from the table and headed back in the direction of the ladies' room.

As Santana left and headed through the restaurant Brittany wasn't sure what had shocked her more, the news or the rather passive aggressive way Santana was now reacting to it. There was a familiarity to the behavior and Brittany realized she had seen all this in Santana the night she went over to keep her company. "That was it." Brittany thought. Santana knew what was going on before now.

"I'll go." Kurt said as he began to stand up, worry plastered on his normally chipper face.

Brittany knew this was something she had to handle. "I've got this." After standing she gave Samantha a reassuring smile and a kiss on the cheek as much for herself as the redhead. Turning to her two old friends the smile got wider. "If you tell them anything while I'm gone you will be starting over from the beginning. I want every last detail. I will be right back and we can all toast to the new couple."

Rachel looked ecstatic while Quinn looked hurt, really hurt. Santana had some seriously explaining to do.

Reaching the ladies' room Brittany slowly pushed the door open. It was possible, but not likely, that Santana had merely needed to use the ladies room. Brittany figured if there was no problem why create it by immediately confronting her. The plan was to go in as if she had to use the restroom and if she discovered drama the excuse would be discarded.

When she entered the room Santana looked up from her seat on a plush sofa in the very posh space. From the distraught look Brittany deserted the backup plan. "What's going on Santana?"

"Go back to the table. I'm fine." The wall was way up but her tears were giving her away.

"No, you're not. What's wrong?"

"Brittany, really, I will be back in a second. I just needed a minute."

"To absorb news you knew about before you got here?"

Santana only looked at her surprised.

"Don't even attempt to lie about it. I can tell from the way you've been all night that you knew. You don't seem happy about it."

"Brittany, just leave it. It doesn't matter what I feel."

Brittany slowly sat down next to Santana on the lounge. "You were there for me when I needed a friend to talk to about Samantha. Now it's my turn to be there for you."

...

Perhaps it would have been better to listen to Kurt and stay at the table. The compulsion to check on things after ten awkward minutes was far too great. Samantha couldn't leave well enough alone. She would be the adult and bring them both back so a celebration could commence. At least that is what she tried to tell herself as she moved towards the ladies room, as her heart feared there was more than just baggage amongst friends going on.

As her mind ran through every possible image Samantha might be walking in on she chastised herself for thinking them. Brittany was being Brittany, and wanted to smooth things over so the group could be happy. Just like in rehearsal everyone was meant to get along in Brittany's world. That was all that was going on for the last ten minutes, Brittany trying to smooth things over.

Having eased some of her fears Samantha opened the door to the ladies room expecting to hear yelling or learn more than she needed to know about the others. What she didn't expect to see was Brittany holding Santana in her arms while the dark haired woman broke down. It was a sad sight and an intimate one. It was only a glance, a glance that went undetected but it was fast enough to suddenly feel very left out and painfully jealous.

Closing the door to the bathroom, Samantha moved back to the table and took her seat again. Rachel was sharing with Kurt something that only seemed to pour salt on Samantha's wound.

"...The first day that we crossed paths I had never been more scared in my life. Never. I couldn't put my finger on it until finally I got her to tell me why she was acting so odd around me. Everything snapped into place. All this time," Rachel had been looking at Quinn and then turned to Kurt. He was beaming and her thoughts changed gears. "He knew."

"We may have talked about it." Kurt said with a grin before acknowledging Samantha's return. "They're coming back?"

Taking a large swig from her drink Samantha's mind raced and her heart broke. She trusted Brittany but the past she and Santana shared was intense and long term and trusting Santana was another story. No matter how Samantha tried to deny it and as much as it hurt she had to admit the pair still had obvious chemistry. "They're taking. I'm sure they will be back soon."

...

"You should get back to the table." Santana said as she abruptly stood and wiped her eyes.

"They're fine. You're the one who needs a friend right now."

Checking herself in the mirror, grateful for waterproof mascara, Santana started to put her wall back up. She knew she had to be harsh no matter the damage. "But we're not friends Brittany. We can't be. It's too much for both of us and would just be playing with fire."

Brittany rose from the lounge and turned Santana to face her. Anger was seeping from every pore. "How can being friends be a bad thing?"

Talking with her hands Santana played the hardest card she could manage. Her heart broke as she did. "Cause this isn't friendship. This is left over, unresolved, destructive, emotions from when you threw me out. We are too much work. Remember?" The words had struck, as Santana knew they would. Exhausted she continued, "Go back to the table and back to your girlfriend."

Brittany's eyes welled up but she never let a single tear fall. Words appeared to want to fly from her mouth but she said nothing. She merely turned on her heels and walked calmly out of the room.

As the heavy door closed Santana leaned back against the sink feeling completely alone.

...

The moment Santana reached the table she turned to face Rachel and Quinn. "Congratulations to the both of you. It's been a long day at work. I need to get home and start fresh tomorrow."

"Of course." Rachel said.

Quinn was grateful her girlfriend didn't try and force the issue.

"I hope you all have a nice rest of your evening." Santana politely said while looking at each person at the table. "Good night." Her final words directed right at Quinn.

Quinn couldn't believe it. There it was like a large neon sign. The recognition was there like it had been the night they had first fought over Rachel being in Quinn's life. Everything was confirmed and sadly made perfect sense. She had gotten the answer to a question that she had forced herself not to ask and now she had no choice but to deal with somehow.

...

The evening ended on a bumpy note. Everyone tried to keep the end of the night happy and upbeat. They all failed miserably. Samantha was distracted from the second she had returned from going after Brittany. Rachel feared she knew what might have gone down but had enough on her plate without worrying about Samantha's relationship. Brittany looked as forlorn as Quinn did and no matter how Kurt and Rachel tried they couldn't turn the evening back into a celebration.

The others had picked up the tab for dinner in honor of the good news. Rachel made sure to quietly sneak in a little extra cash for their waiter and then they all left the restaurant. After some awkward good-byes Brittany grabbed a cab while Samantha decided to walk home. Kurt headed to the subway but not before congratulating them again.

Rachel felt bad that things with Santana had gone down as Quinn predicted. Although the rest of their friends were all excited for their new relationship it seemed Santana's reaction had a strong effect on Quinn. Those hauntingly sad eyes that Rachel hadn't seen much of since they reconnected were staring her in the face as they waited for a cab. "I'm sorry."

"This isn't your fault." Quinn replied looking anywhere but directly at Rachel.

"I pushed her to come."

"Because you believed it was best. It's okay."

"It doesn't feel okay not with you looking so upset."

"I will be fine Rachel." Quinn said defensively.

Rachel reminded herself to be patient and not take Quinn's temper to heart. "You don't sound it but maybe after a good night sleep you will be."

Seemingly aware of her attitude Quinn looked up into Rachel's eyes, the pain still written all over her face. "You don't know how much I want to get in that cab and fall asleep next to you tonight."

"But you need to go home and deal with Santana."

Quinn nodded. "Is that okay?"

"Of course it is. She's your best friend."

Quinn looked away, staring out at the moving traffic, lost in thought again.

"Let's get you a cab."

It didn't take long for one to pull up. Rachel opened the door for Quinn. Before getting inside the vehicle the pair gently kissed each other goodnight. "If you need anything. I don't care what time it is. You call or you come over. No argument."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Good night Quinn. I love you."

"I love you too Rachel."

The sad eyes of Quinn Fabray were the last things Rachel saw as the yellow cab pulled away from the curb.

...

Arriving at her place Santana tossed her purse and jacket on the kitchen table. What had she been thinking taking Rachel up on the invitation?

Immediately feeling confined Santana bolted up the stairs and quickly stripped out of the clothes she was wearing. Pulling some workout clothes from a drawer she quickly re-dressed. Before leaving her bedroom she put on her sneakers and then headed back downstairs. Her coat and bag were grabbed in one swift motion. Her cell phone was ringing but she didn't care who was wanting to lecture her. She was on her way out. It was a good thing her gym was open twenty-four hours.

...

Authors Notes: Well there you have it. Fireworks. Big, giant, messy fireworks.


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter 72

The damn treadmill couldn't manage to go fast enough to calm the disappointment in herself that Santana was feeling. She had done some horrible things but tonight took the cake. On paper it looked like nothing but a passive aggressive disagreement over something that hadn't any barring on her life.

Brittany had been kind to let her try and cry it out but even the blonde wasn't all that supportive of Santana's reaction. They would all want her to get over it and support her friend, which was probably why Kurt had called. Santana didn't need his two cents. She felt bad enough already.

In truth her behavior was a mirror, a very large mirror. As her reactions to the news got more profound Santana couldn't ignore the reflection. Instead of being able to support Quinn and congratulate her Santana had been childish, cruel, and very selfish. The reasoning behind it was very easy to pinpoint.

Santana was so aware as to the 'why' of her behavior she left her therapist a message. The odds weren't great that by the afternoon she would be in the mood to explore her behavior but if she were able to go there Santana thought, if possible, a longer appointment the following day would be in order.

Frustrated with how her workout was going Santana turned off the machine, grabbed her water and headed upstairs to the newly built running track. At least up there she could gain back some control even if it was only in how fast or slow she went.

...

What was it that Santana had said the night of their last fight? Quinn recalled it was something about solitude including lighting.

Sitting on the sofa, in the dark apartment, while nursing a glass of wine Quinn thought Santana had it wrong. Solitude went just fine with darkness and a good vintage. What it didn't go well with were ghosts and there was a major one haunting their apartment tonight.

"How could I have missed it?" Quinn scolded herself as the alcohol she had consumed over the evening began to take effect.

...

A small overnight bag from the front seat of Quinn's car sat on the foot of the bed. The bottle of red wine and room service that Santana must have had sent up by the hotel remained untouched. There was no way Quinn could bring herself to eat and she knew it would only make matters worse to open the wine.

The crying had wrecked her makeup and she hurt all over. Despite the waves of emotion over the mess she had made of her life Quinn had managed to take a hot shower and change into comfy clothes. Crawling into the large hotel bed she wrapped herself up with the blankets and wrapped herself around a clump of pillows.

As she lay in the dark, for what felt like hours, the tears eventually returned. The last thought Quinn had before succumbing to sleep was - "What a mess she had made of her life by getting married".

...

Things were all disjointed and yet familiar as Quinn sat up in bed. It took her a second but she eventually remembered she was in a hotel room in Indianapolis. Hearing the banging Quinn untangled herself from the sheets, blankets, and pillows. Crossing to open the door she had a pretty good idea who it might be on the other side.

As the door opened, standing before her was Santana Lopez, her oldest friend in the world and in this case her savior. Santana looked tired but was still perfectly put together. For someone who had spent three hours in the air she looked ready for a press conference not the rescue of an emotionally wrecked friend. "Hi." Quinn said still groggy. "Come in."

Santana entered the room silently and set her carry on bag on the floor next to the dresser. Quinn barely got the door shut before she was engulfed by a strong supportive hug. "Q, you scared the crap out of me. Never do that again."

They stood there for the longest time hugging one another. Quinn knew that Santana wasn't the kind of person to offer affection easily. Her willingness to do so was heartwarming. As Quinn was struck by the vulnerability Santana was offering she broke contact. "It means a lot that you came Santana but you didn't have too."

"This is the first day of your new life. When we talked on the phone you were losing it. There is nowhere else I should be but here with my best friend."

"Like I said, it means a lot that you came all this way."

"My weekend was empty anyway. We will hang out in this god-forsaken city this weekend and try to get you to enjoy yourself. I also cleared my Monday schedule so I can ride back with you to New York. If we break some laws it should only take about ten hours."

"What about work?"

That's what cellphones and Bluetooths are for which is why you will still be doing most of the driving." Santana said grinning smugly. "Okay, so, your call as to what we do. We can talk, we can go eat, see a movie, shop, whatever you're feeling. Just remember this is Indianapolis so our options are probably limited."

"Let me get cleaned up and we can go from there."

"Sounds good. You go get ready and I'll return a few calls."

Grabbing her bag, Quinn made her way to the bathroom. After shutting the door she caught sight of herself in the mirror and started to fall apart again.

She needed to get control of herself. Santana had come all this way to check up on her and Quinn refused to spend the weekend crying in a hotel in Indianapolis. So what if upon reflection a marriage she didn't even want was over. So what if she had been a coward for having married him in the first place. Making Santana listen to her whine about her life wasn't the way to get excited about the move to New York. "Get over yourself Quinn," the blonde said to the reflection in the mirror.

...

Still sitting in the dark, attempting to ignore the past with thoughts of Rachel, Quinn's mind bounced around in places she didn't want to reflect on. She thought about calling the tiny brunette to further chase away the past but decided against it. It wouldn't be far to Rachel. What was going on was something Quinn needed to deal with on her own for now.

Noticing her wine glass was empty Quinn walked carefully to the kitchen. It was probably time for bed. Quinn knew her roommate's patterns. If Santana were coming home, in an attempt to avoid a talk, it wouldn't be for a long time. Quinn had a full day at work to contend with in the morning. Of course sleep wasn't going to come easy with her emotions swirling around but trying to go to bed was better than sitting in the dark.

Noting the open bottle of wine Quinn thought about refilling her glass and taking a hot bath instead. If she was going to beat herself up some more she figured she might as well try and relax at the same time. Logic won out though and she corked the bottle. She was already going to be sleep deprived in the morning there was no point in being hung-over as well.

...

Dinner had been a nice distraction even if it was from a rather average kitchen in a rather average hotel. Quinn found the meal decent enough and Santana was able to keep Quinn's mind off of their reason for finding themselves in the middle of Indianapolis by filling the conversation with stories about life in New York City.

Despite how busy her friend was Santana was still able to make time for the finer things in life. Not even working as a press representative for some playboy running for Mayor caused Santana Lopez to miss out on life in the big city. She even managed to hang out with one of their high school classmates. It seemed Kurt Hummel, had finished college and made the leap to New York. Quinn could only imagine the kind of trouble those two had found in the Big Apple. It sounded like Santana had a pretty great life complete with a gorgeous condo and a great job.

Quinn had to admit there were worse ways to be living then a fancy two-bedroom condo on the Upper East Side that was about to be her new address as well. It was hard to focus on all the potential good that was going to come out of her divorce but certainly that was one upside.

As Quinn unlocked her hotel room Santana was still on her case. "I can't believe with everything going on you skipped the booze."

Quinn tossed her keycard on the table. "It would only make everything worse. I won't wakeup tomorrow feeling any less a failure if I was hung over."

"Failure? You need a serious attitude adjustment Q, because you have a warped sense of what a failure is."

"My marriage just blew up in my face because I was too stubborn, or blind, or delusional not to listen to you about not getting married in the first place." Quinn immediately wished she hadn't said what she did.

Santana shrugged as she moved to check out the mini bar. "So you made a mistake. You're better off having made it."

There was no turning back now. "That's not what you said when I did it."

"What do I know? I'm the last person who should give romantic advice."

"You had me figured out." Quinn said as she removed her coat, threw it on a chair, and then sat on the edge of the bed. The weight of her words, although probably missed by Santana, didn't go unnoticed by Quinn. She was now even happier she hadn't had a drink at dinner.

"And now you have yourself figured out," Santana offered as she pulled a small bottle of vodka from the mini bar and opened it. "You weren't happy and you were courageous enough to end it."

It was Quinn's turn to shrug. "I don't feel very courageous." Her inner monologue was fighting to get out.

Santana grabbed a can of tonic from the fridge. "Well, you are."

"If you say today is the first day of the rest of my life I will throw something at you."

Santana smirked and sat the can of tonic on the desk next to the small bottle of vodka. Slowly she turned to her old friend, and not surprising took the challenge making sure to over pronounce each word. "It's the first day of the rest of your life."

Grabbing the closest thing she could throw Quinn picked up the decorative pillow from the head of the bed and whipped it at Santana. Its intended victim easily pulled the projectile from the air and quickly retaliated. Coming at Quinn with no mercy the two old friends ended up toppled onto the bed as the pillow kept hitting its target.

Quinn began to laugh as she raised her hands to protect herself from the onslaught. "I give up. I give up."

The pillow got in one last hard shot to Quinn's middle and then Santana put the weapon away. Hugging it to her chest she sat and smiled at Quinn. "It's good to see you laughing."

"Thanks Santana."

"You're welcome."

Quinn did her best to ignore everything she was feeling.

Santana wasn't having any of it. "Quinn, the thing is, this is all good stuff. You're starting your life over on your terms. You are moving to an incredible city that has everything you could ever dream of available to you. The law firm you're going to be working for already loves you. And, best of all, you're single." It was then that Santana paused before continuing. "The men of New York City won't know what hit them after they meet you."

Lying on the bed with her best friend sitting next to her Quinn felt herself shiver. A familiar wave of fear and deceit that had been choking the life out of Quinn for as long as she could remember washed over her. Santana's words felt like a test she was about to fail.

The change didn't go unnoticed. "Hey, don't you start crying again. Good things, remember?"

Quinn could see that Santana was speaking but the words weren't forming in her mind. Santana touched Quinn's shoulder and a wave of sober realization crashed into Quinn as the heat from Santana's hand registered. Quinn slowly sat up intending to retreat. Instead like a magnet drawn to it's opposite her mind disengaged itself from the rest of her body. For a brief flash their gaze locked and then Quinn closed her eyes as her lips met Santana's.

Soft and gentle and wonderful Quinn's heart hammered in her chest.

The pillow that kept their bodies from touching was thrown aside but by whom Quinn couldn't be sure because all she could feel was heat, fear and an enormous amount of relief. One kiss was placing a long denied part of herself into sharp focus and it was exciting but most of all scary.

What she had done rushed at Quinn like a hard slap. Breaking the kiss and abruptly moving away from Santana, Quinn stood.

...

The track was empty and quiet. At such a late hour they didn't even bother piping in the usual upbeat popular music to help motivate the runners. Despite the solitude what wasn't quiet was Santana's mind. She ran as fast and as hard as she could and still the past continued to play like a movie in her mind.

...

Turning to face Quinn, Santana rolled off the bed. Her legs were barely able to hold her up. "What was that," she asked calmly and carefully as to not spook her friend.

The action might have been a surprise but the motivating forces behind it weren't. Santana had long suspected there was a kinship with Quinn that was more than simply coming from the same hometown. The look of pain and something far more complicated, that Santana knew far too well, confirmed the question in a way Quinn probably couldn't put into words.

In school Santana thought maybe it was only Rachel Berry that caused Quinn to want to explore but the kiss was more than just someone open to other options. This was a whole other layer of confirmation that Quinn's marriage had been a mistake and her ending it was the best thing for her friend.

The difficult layer for Santana to accept was that Quinn was reflecting back at Santana desires the Latina tried to deny she shared. A well-honed survival instinct had kept the attraction locked up tight, as had the long geographical distance between them. Never once during the happier days with Brittany had Santana thought of Quinn that way but she couldn't lie to herself that the thought had never crossed her mind especially after Brittany had ended their relationship.

Over the years most of the visits to Arizona were filled with laughter and fun. That was until one rather tense week under the same roof as Quinn and her husband. It was about a month prior to the phone call from Quinn announcing that her marriage was ending and things weren't good between the two to say the least.

As always the two old friends had a fantastic time together especially when Quinn's husband wasn't around. At some point during the week Santana realized she was thinking of Quinn as more than just her best friend from high school. Memories of Quinn confessing an attraction to the annoying little diva from Lima reminded Santana that perhaps she hadn't been seeing things over the years. She began to dissect every little look or touch Quinn sent her way and Santana became hyper aware of every move she made around the blonde.

Unfortunately Santana wasn't the only person to notice the tension her thoughts were causing. Quinn's husband had all but accused Santana of sleeping with his wife during a horrible moment when the two of them were alone in the house. Santana had of course denied it and blamed his drinking for the observation but she knew deep down he wasn't far off. What wasn't there to be attracted to about Quinn? She was beautiful, smart, and when provoked, she was hell on wheels.

Despite the confusing attraction Santana continued to tell herself that Quinn was straight and married. Pushing aside her long held suspicion that her dearest friend was way more like Santana than the blonde let on the trip to Arizona ended without incident.

That was until moments ago when a kiss finally gave Santana the answer she had suspected all along.

Santana had a choice. There was always a choice and her track record tended towards making the wrong one most of the time. This time, no matter how wrong, her choice wasn't debatable but it was the most complicated choice imaginable.

Moving around the bed toward where Quinn was standing Santana kept her eyes glued to her friend's. Once within reach she ever so slowly pulled the blonde close. Emotions flooded Quinn's face as she allowed herself to be drawn in. They stood there for what felt like an eternity and then, throwing every bit of consequence out the window, Santana returned the earlier kiss with one far more heated. Her motives clear as their bodies instantly pressed together.

Years of friendship, and if Santana was honest with herself, unrequited attraction to Quinn burst forth as she returned the need being revealed to her. If Quinn was going to send them down this path Santana figured she might as well workout some of her issues as well.

Unexpectedly Quinn pulled back, she was breathless and her face was flush. As their eyes locked again Santana thought the moment was now past and regret rushed through her. Apologies began to form on her lips until she felt Quinn grab for the fabric of her shirt. Back running on instinct Santana's arms reached over her head as Quinn removed it. The second she felt the shirt drop to her feet Santana reached for Quinn's. By the time it made it to the floor the pair had made it to the bed.

…

In Manhattan, Santana Lopez ran as hard as she could, on an indoor track, while Quinn Fabray took the hottest shower her body could stand. Two old friends, whom had been through a lot together were each unable to leave a weekend in Indianapolis where it was supposed to remain. The vivid details as real as they had been the night they had happened. The consequences of those moments crashing head first into the present and risking a friendship that each of them swore they would never lose.

**Author's Note:** There you have it. Something this story has been building towards since the moment I thought it up. It's also something that if you go back and read the end of Chapter Six featuring Quinn, which was posted back in March of this year, you will see the first clue we were heading down this secret path. Don't believe me… go back and look. More of that complicated weekend will unfold very soon but I thought maybe the readership could use a little moment to marinate on the reveal before it continued.


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter 73

Loosening her grip on the sheets Quinn melted into the mattress, her head swimming. Her thoughts and emotions were wresting with one another and counting the slow rotations on the ceiling fan did nothing to calm things.

Santana moved in next to her and was silently staring at the same ceiling. The pair stayed almost completely still. Neither of them spoke probably because neither of them had the words.

Quinn soon felt as if she was being watched and got up the courage to turn her head. Santana was still staring intently but not at the ceiling. Quinn shifted slightly to comfortably look at Santana. "Hi."

"Hi."

"So."

"Yeah, so." Santana replied her voice shy but her eyes unwavering.

They were doing a terrible job of what amounted to pillow talk. "That was, um, pretty, um, unexpected, but great."

Had she witnessed Santana blush? Certainly not. "And you're crazy Quinn."

A smile came to Quinn's face as she supposed Santana was right. Quinn felt the need to tease her friend for the comment anyway. "That's not very nice."

"I suppose it's not. Sorry." Santana said turning her gaze back to the ceiling.

Quinn reached over and laid a hand on Santana's bare shoulder. "Hey, I was kidding."

Seemingly recognizing that Quinn was being sincere Santana turned again, this time onto her side. "This is weird."

Dropping her hand Quinn turned also and they ended up mere inches apart from each other. "I suppose it is."

A gentle vulnerability Santana wasn't known for crossed into her tone. "But is this okay?"

Boldly Quinn answered the question by planting a series of kisses that began to linger longer after each one. Eventually rolling them over, so their bodies fit perfectly, Quinn decided to answer the question without words.

...

Quinn recalled once during their senior year asking Santana to explain how she was so sure of her sexuality. Her friend had described the difference in sleeping with men and being with Brittany as night and day.

"It was only friction with boys, sport, something that was expected of me but when I'm with Brittany every part of me is alive. It's like, perfect."

At the time Quinn couldn't make heads or tails of what Santana meant. Having never slept with anyone she really loved made it impossible to relate on any level. At least that was what Quinn told herself.

During that conversation Santana added, in a gentle yet inquisitive way, "How different does it feel thinking about Finn versus say when you think about Berry?"

Quinn's reaction to Santana's question was a carefully worded denial. The calm deflection proved difficult and made Quinn instantly very self-aware but if she had protested too much she knew her confused feelings about the tiny brunette would be out there.

Quinn spent the whole week after she was asked the question being extra mean to Rachel and most of the rest of the Glee club. Growing up in a religious household with a demanding family Quinn had made many mistakes that disappointed them horribly. It was bad enough she ended up a pregnant teen, which sent her father packing. Had Quinn announced to her mother about any confusing feelings she had developed for Rachel Berry she certainly would have been sofa crashing with friends until graduation. So she pushed aside Santana's observation and support, chalked her feelings up to a curiosity, and locked away any desire to explore. Santana would later tell her the behavior only reinforced what she was seeing. It seemed Quinn couldn't hide from everyone.

In college, the attempts to replace emotions with popularity and success once again fell very short. On the outside she had it all together but inside Quinn was numb. The quiet dark haired girl in her English class and the very opinionated girl with whom she studied the bar exam were pushed aside for other, more acceptable, paths. Looking the part was the easier way to live. She had friends, status, and a boyfriend that everyone envied her for having.

She was determined that would be enough so when Santana tried to torpedo the wedding Quinn ignored her. Saying "I do" was as easy as signing papers on a business deal. Quinn told herself that life was a 'to do list' and romantic fulfillment wasn't on her list. Love and adventure were for other people. She would content as a model of marital stability and as long as no one looked to closely she would play the part perfectly.

Life wasn't completely mundane. She was very well respected at her law firm and there were a few occasions that Santana had come down to Arizona and shook up things. They would always manage to get into a little bit of trouble and laugh a lot. When Santana left Quinn would spend a month yearning for a different life while listening to her husband bitch about their behavior and her friend's terrible influence. The last time Santana had visited he actually had the gall to excuse them of having an affair. It was a ridiculous accusation at the time.

Now, as Quinn laid naked and curled around Santana, it seemed funny. Quinn had finally put aside the shame and acted on her attraction to women. All the feelings of longing over the years finally made sense and it seemed somehow fitting that Santana was her first. "If her ex could see them now," she thought with a smile as Quinn started to yawn.

One arm draped gently over Santana's middle while her head rested on the Latina's chest; Quinn had intended to close her eyes only for a moment. Warmth radiated off both of them and as desire gave way to comfort, sleep took over.

...

Santana remained as still as possible to allow Quinn a restful sleep but it wasn't easy. Finding sleepovers more intimate than sex Santana considered sneaking out and getting her own room. This was Quinn though and not some woman she had gone home with from a bar. Even after what had happened and what was going on now Santana couldn't be so cruel as to walk out on her best friend.

The circumstance was unimaginable. Santana had left New York intending only to help Quinn with the move east. Expecting to be a shoulder to lean on there wasn't an ounce of thought that she would find herself sleeping with Quinn Fabray.

She would have liked to blame the extra drink at dinner or jet lag but both would have been excuses. The fact was Santana had her own reasons for crossing a line she never imagined would be crossed but she didn't like to think about them. They were obviously both using one another but did it matter?

Santana couldn't imagine she was going to get much in the way of sleep but soon felt lulled by the comfort she secretly craved. Eventually her mind calmed and she fell fast asleep even with a naked bedmate.

...

Daylight was just beginning to peek through the curtains as Quinn stirred. "Where do you think you're going?" Quinn asked as she felt Santana climbing out of bed.

Santana turned over her shoulder but didn't look Quinn in the eyes. "I should probably get my own room. Give you some privacy."

Quinn sat up against the headboard and tried not to laugh at her friend's obvious deflection. "More like you don't know how to handle this so you're bolting."

"You think you know me so well."

Quinn just stared at Santana certain they both knew she was right.

...

Smug was the only way to describe Quinn Fabray and it somehow cut a path right through Santana. She rewarded Quinn's unspoken response by returning to the bed.

The second Santana was back under the covers the blonde's body leaned closer and her naked skin seemed to sear every place it made contact. Hands began to wander and the need Quinn was expressing hit Santana hard. She tried to stop herself but couldn't and from the moment her lips touched Quinn's there was once again no way to halt the momentum.

"What the hell had they gotten themselves into crossing friendship with sex?" Santana thought as she lowered them back down.

...

This time it was Santana who woke up with the other side of the bed empty and immediate panic set in. Had Quinn, in the light of day, realized she had made a huge mistake and was right now trying to get as far away from Santana as possible? As her mind ventured to an especially crazy scenario where Quinn had called Brittany to share the news the door to the bathroom opened and Quinn emerged fully dressed and ready to begin the day.

There was a glow about her. "Are you ever getting up?" Quinn asked as she draped a bathrobe across the desk chair.

Santana looked for a clock. "What time is it?"

"Almost noon. I thought maybe we could go grab a bite and then catch a movie or shop."

The casual calm coming from Quinn was scary but comforting especially because Santana didn't want to push anything. She wasn't sure she could handle the conversation. "Shopping sounds great."

"Perfect. While you get ready I'm going to run down and get coffee in the lobby. I'll bring you back one."

And like that the blonde was gone and Santana was left alone with tons of questions and not enough courage to ask any of them of anyone, not even herself.

...

Coffee was probably not the best way to calm her nerves but Quinn needed an excuse to go out into the real world and see if she felt any different. When she had arrived at the hotel she was an emotional mess having beaten herself up over a marriage that never should have happened. Now moving through the lobby towards the coffee bar she was anything but a mess, emotional and certainly nervous maybe, but not a mess.

Her only worry was for her friendship with Santana. Neither could have predicted where things would go when Santana got to town but now that they had crossed a rather major line Quinn was determined for it not to change anything between them. This would be a tall order. Santana's pattern didn't tend to include intimacy and there was no other way to describe sleeping with a friend other than intimate.

After the spilt from Brittany, Santana hadn't bothered with dating. She had told Quinn sex for the sake of sex was far less stressful. The break-up had hurt Santana badly so Quinn knew the new life outlook likely had more to do with Santana not being able to open her heart to someone. From her passing reactions to what had happened Santana seemed nervous for just that reason. Oddly for Quinn being intimate didn't feel that foreign with someone she trusted with her deepest secrets.

As Quinn poured some milk into one of the two coffees it dawned on her the best way to proceed with Santana was to keep things casual and undramatic. After all what they had done was about curiosity, need, loneliness, and, let's face it, sex.

What they shared was an amazing friendship not a great love affair and Quinn wouldn't let Santana push her away because she didn't want people close to her. In Quinn's mind what happened changed nothing between them and she need to reassure Santana of the same while keeping everything normal. Shopping would be a good start.

...

The afternoon had been fun. Filled with the same kind of moments that the pair had been sharing with one another for over a decade. What Santana couldn't quite understand was how Quinn could be so matter of fact about everything? They had slept together more than once the night before and today it was all about small talk and expensive shoes. Conversations about pop culture, politics, and fashion took the place of what Santana believed should have been a talk about what they had let happen.

Finally back at the hotel Santana had to address the elephant in the room. "Quinn, how are we not talking about last night?"

The blonde placed her shopping bags down on the floor of the hotel room and turned towards Santana.

...

Having spent the afternoon making sure things remained the same only to have Santana want to discuss it was a surprise. Quinn was prepared to do so but knew Santana had to motivate it since her friend didn't like to talk about feelings. Santana liked to hide. "Do you want to talk about last night?", Quinn asked hesitantly.

"Not really."

Quinn recognized the immediate backpedal and didn't push. Instead she returned to the tactic she had being employing all day. "Okay, so where do we want to go to dinner?"

...

Dinner had been so much fun that Santana had allowed herself to relax a little. The meal was as good as any place in Manhattan and the conversation was effortless and filled with laughter. It had been a nice way to forget all the questions that were nagging at her brain but as they returned to the room all the questions returned especially after Santana caught sight of the perfectly made king sized bed that dominated the space. Flashes of the most intimate of activities circled around her thoughts and needing to distance herself from them Santana took a very cold shower.

When she emerged from the bathroom Quinn switched places with her. As the water in the bathroom turned on Santana pulled out her tablet and did some work while lounging in the bed. Her inbox was surprisingly empty considering there were only a few months before the mayoral election. Santana wasn't sure if the lack of contact from the campaign meant things were going well or falling apart.

Her client's recent infidelity and divorce had proven a challenge but they were winning the war in the media. When the scandal was about to break Santana offered the best advice she could and it seemed to be working. Why lie about a truth when you could simply confess to it and move on? The general public embraced the honesty and even the most cynical of talking heads were applauding the approach. Playing the 'upfront and honest' card might even win them the election and if it did Santana knew she could write her own ticket professionally.

As much as the direct approach was good for a campaign as Quinn emerged from the bathroom the direct approach, with lots of talking points, seemed the worst idea in the world. Freshly showered and dressed in one of the hotel bathrobes Quinn looked comfortable, relaxed, and stunning. Suddenly not only was talking not on Santana's mind neither was work.

The reaction she was having to Quinn surprised Santana as did the boldness it evoked. Setting aside her tablet Santana took in what was before her and decided to throw away both thought and caution. The memories of the previous night rushed over her again and she smiled. Reaching over and grabbing the sheets on the other side of the bed Santana pulled them aside. It was a very direct invitation and an invitation that Quinn quickly accepted. As she moved to the bed Quinn dropped the bathrobe and paused for a moment before climbing in next to Santana.

Wasting no time Santana pulled Quinn into a heated kiss. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." Quinn said returning the contact in a way that left no doubt her words were true.

...

Santana reached over to find the bed next to her empty. Rolling out on Quinn's side she grabbed the robe that was lying on the floor and put it on. As she tied the belt Santana turned back in the direction of the bed and saw in the darkness a familiar figure sitting in the armchair by the window. "What are doing over there?"

Quinn, with her feet pulled up, was wrapped in one of the blankets from the bed. She replied without turning. "Enjoying the view."

Santana waited, as she was certain a life long friendship was about to be dissolved. "Of Indianapolis?", was the best she could come up with as a response.

...

A burst of regret snapped into Quinn's voice. "I'm so sorry."

"For what?" Santana asked, her voice shaky.

"I suppose it might seem I'm being too casual about everything."

"You are." Santana said pointedly.

The words cut Quinn deeply and she turned in her friend's direction; forming her response very carefully. "It might seem that way but I can assure you I'm not taking it casually and I certainly don't regret what's going on here."

Santana stood very still. Silence fell between them for a little while until Santana took a seat at the foot of the bed. "Why do you have to be a lawyer all the time?"

Quinn smiled at the astute observation. She did tend to go to the factual when she felt stuck. Santana's assessment might have been astute but Quinn didn't want to let on how accurate she was being. "What does that mean?"

"How can you be so calm about all of this?"

"Because you matter to me Santana. I trust you. You could say that I love you." Santana said nothing but even with what little light was being cast into the dark bedroom Quinn could see her friend tense. Quinn immediately felt bad about not clarifying. "I'm not in love with you but I love you."

"Quinn, you are my best friend and sex always complicates things."

"This changes nothing Santana."

"How can that be true?" As the words came out Santana's voice broke and she seemed to be holding back tears.

Getting up from the chair Quinn pulled the blanket tighter and moved to sit next to Santana. "Because you mean more to me than any lost weekend."

As if a switch was thrown kindness, which her friend kept hidden most of the time, surfaced. "I never meant for any of this to happen. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Santana, stop worrying about me. Right now it's you that's crying ."

"I should have seen how lost you were and put the brakes on."

"I'm grateful you didn't." Quinn said taking her friend's hand.

"Grateful?"

"Grateful." Quinn repeated softly and then leaned in and kissed Santana softly on the lips. "I'm far from lost anymore."

...

"You're moving to New York. You're moving in with me. This is nuts." Santana's eyes went from Quinn to the ceiling. "How can we possibly be okay after this?"

"We just are."

"You just left your husband."

Quinn grinned. "So it wasn't adultery."

"Are you honestly making jokes?" Santana scolded as she stood up.

"Are you honestly freaking out?"

The room seemed to be spinning and the world wasn't making much sense. "You're my best friend."

"And I hope I still am."

"Of course. Of course. But New York."

Quinn stood and moved in front of Santana. "Wow, you are really freaking about this."

"Why aren't you?" Santana asked harshly.

Quinn reached up and touched her friend's face. "Santana, really? Why would I? This was about comfort and need, and yeah, even a little love. We are best friends but we both know we would be horribly incompatible as a couple."

"Horribly? That's nice Quinn." Santana said getting a tad more defensive than she intended.

Quinn laughed politely. "Yes, horribly. Besides we both know that you are still, even after all this time, hopelessly in love with a different blonde."

Santana had thought she had kept that secret well hidden. Quinn's accuracy smacked her hard and she clearly didn't hide it well.

Quinn laughed. "I notice things. Just like you've known what's going on with me longer than I have known it about myself. You didn't put it into actual words at the wedding but we both know why you pushed so hard to stop me. He wasn't right because he never could be."

"I never meant to make matters worse for you though."

"I know that and now I know a whole lot more. We've spent a weekend being there for each other and putting a lot of things into focus."

"I should get another room."

"Santana." Quinn scolded.

"What?"

"Bed."

There was little point in arguing especially because deep down Santana knew she didn't want to go anywhere. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Thanks to her best friend's honesty Santana's conscious was cleared. As she looked at how beautiful Quinn was with the light coming in from the city outside the window Santana took Quinn's hand and moved the pair to the bed.

"This weekend we hid from the world and when we leave it stays where it belongs." Quinn said as she unwrapped herself from the blanket and crawled under the covers.

Removing the bathrobe Santana climbed in on her side. "No weirdness after? Cause I couldn't handle losing you Q."

"No weirdness. Just something that only exists here, now. We never talk about it again."

"It stays in Indianapolis?"

Quinn snuggled up against Santana. "Exactly."

"Okay," Santana agreed. "Hey, how is it that I'm the only one that was holding back tears tonight? You're supposed to be the sensitive, emotional one."

"We both know you like to pretend you're stronger than you are some times."

The observation got Quinn a sharp stab in the ribs from Santana's elbow, which lead to a lot of laughter and the laughter led to a whole lot more.

...

Lying with Santana's head on her chest Quinn was reflecting on the past when the brunette stirred. "Why are you awake?"

"Mind won't shut off." Quinn answered honesty.

"About?"

"Sorry if my fear screwed things up with you and Brit."

Santana sat up and looked in Quinn's direction. "Every time I see you, you find a way to try and blame yourself for that. Quit it."

"That's probably never going to happen. I'm going to be dredging that up until we are senior citizens."

"It had nothing to do with you or what I tried to stop you from doing. If I can work on not feeling guilty about us sleeping together you can try to put aside that weekend.

Quinn nodded. "I'll try."

"You do that." Santana said as she laid her head back down and closed her eyes. "Now get some rest we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

As Quinn let her mind wander away from her guilt over Santana's break-up she suddenly thought about what the weekend really meant. So many questions had been answered and a big truth was revealed to her. Quinn couldn't go back to pretending she didn't want to find happiness in life nor could she go back on knowing she wanted women.

As eye opening and scary as the step had been the future was now filled with some very exciting but still terrifying possibilities.

...

An unexpected throwing of caution to the wind had lifted Quinn's cloud of depression and left her feeling alive for the first time in maybe forever while Santana experienced happiness and comfort that she hadn't allowed herself in a very long time. After the initial shock of crossing such a dangerous line in their friendship the weekend had been filled with laughter, intimacy, and a lot of sex. They both secretly considered it a magic weekend.

As they packed their bags and then checked out of the hotel the magic was over. It was now a ten-hour drive to New York City and neither of them was willing to break their pact to talk about what they had done or what it meant to them. Indianapolis was forever going to stay in Indianapolis

...

Santana was certain that returning home to the condo after the workout was a sign of progress. Had she behaved the way she did at dinner only a month earlier she would have found herself staying at her favorite local hotel again. After all it was a perfect way to hide from Quinn.

Unfortunately, or fortunately, her brave move wasn't rewarded, as the apartment was dark and quiet when she got there. Quinn's jacket was on a chair in the kitchen so she was home. There was just no sign of the blonde.

Reaching the second floor Santana noticed Quinn's bedroom door open and cautiously approached. From the doorway the lights from the city brightly bathed the room allowing her to see how peaceful Quinn was sleeping. There was no point waking her to explain her behavior. The conversation could wait. It was probably better it did.

With a newly found determination Santana turned back and headed for bed. She would manage some sleep before going into work and then she would make a plan with her therapist. There would be no more game play when it came to addressing what she needed in life. The first step to achieving it would be putting the past to rest but to do that she needed to figure out how to explain her behavior to Quinn.

**Author Notes:** Thank you all for the constructive and fun to read feedback on this long intended plot twist. It's been as enjoyable reading the varied reactions as it was writing these two chapters. The volume of feedback both public, and the ones messaged to me directly, were overwhelming. Here's hoping the additional insight into the 'lost weekend' helps shape things for all of you as the story moves forward.

If any design folks have been inspired enough by the story that you have done graphics or the like I would love to see them.

Hoping to have the next chapter up right after the Christmas holiday. Whatever you celebrate, wherever you are in the world, I hope you have an amazing holiday season.


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter 74

Being that both women had the afternoon free Rachel and Brittany decided some shopping was in order. Spring was in full bloom and summer around the corner. Certainly having lived in Los Angeles Brittany had her fair share of warm weather clothing but much of it wasn't very suited for New York and was all still in boxes in LA. Coincidentally she was going to be out west for work soon but Brittany figured any excuse to shop.

"How about this one?" Brittany said, as she emerged from the fitting room in her favorite outfit from the pile.

"Yeah." Rachel replied having not looked up from her phone. "Sure."

"I could get a muumuu instead."

"Sure, sounds great."

Clearly her friend wasn't listening. It was no wonder Rachel was distracted. Although she hadn't yet shared all the details of the new love in her life it was obvious the reaction to the big reveal was still an issue.

Brittany had been too thrown by the events of the evening to want to play twenty questions with Rachel when she got home the night before. In the morning Rachel had been overly ambitious about the day, which meant she needed to get her mind off things. It seemed now might be a good time to be a good listener.

Moving to where Rachel was sitting Brittany removed the phone from her grasp. "She hasn't called today yet has she?"

Rachel looked up and sighed. "How did you guess?"

"Because as excited as you were to shop you have yet to buy a single thing. Let me get out of this and let's go somewhere and talk."

"No, absolutely not. I'm not going to let Santana's big scene last night ruin our shopping trip." Forcing a large smile Rachel stood, took back her phone, and dropped it into her purse. "I'm going to find a fantastic outfit that I can't live without."

"If you say so."

"I do. I'll be right back." Rachel replied as she left the dressing area and moved back into the store.

Shaking her head Brittany went to try on another outfit before the trip was cut short. She knew time wasn't on her side because the afternoon would be shifting into girl talk whether Rachel wanted it to or not.

...

It had been a rather uneventful day. Doctor Alexis Graham's ten o'clock had a fantastic first date over the weekend and spent the entire appointment recounting it. The client should have been focusing on her rift with her sister but one step at a time. The eleven o'clock appointment was one of the few couples she worked with and they spent their hour fighting over what color to paint their new kitchen. Infidelity should have been the topic du jour but avoidance was their favorite defense mechanism. Now after a brief lunch it would be Santana Lopez's turn to not talk about the laundry list of things she needed to explore.

Actually Doctor Graham was trying to be cautiously optimistic about Santana's appoint after receiving a late night phone call on her service from the young woman. Something about the tone of her request to have a two-hour session seemed promising. It was important to keep firm boundaries with clients but since she had the opening in her schedule anyway Doctor Graham had decided that allowing a two-hour appointment might be beneficial as Santana had never been so proactive before.

At exactly one her assistant buzzed to say her next appointment was in the waiting area.

"Send her in."

The second the door to the office opened Doctor Graham saw a determination in Santana's eyes. Closing the door to the office the young woman moved to the sofa, and sat down without the usual small talk. "I get it. Okay. I get it."

"What is it you get?", the doctor asked without moving from behind her desk. Normally she would sit closer but Alexis feared it would derail whatever potential break through her client was experiencing.

"Leaving it alone. Filing it away. It all just comes to bite you later and, if you're me, all at once. So I give up. I get the message. I'm selfish. So let's do this."

The day was indeed about to get productive. "Go on."

...

Quinn was walking back from another office when she saw Samantha Spencer enter reception. Her presence was unexpected but not an unpleasant surprise. Moving down the hallway she reached the redhead just as she was inquiring about Quinn's availability. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

The receptionist, who Quinn noticed was a temp, went back to answering phones and let Quinn handle things from there.

"I was hoping to see you." Samantha said turning away from the desk.

"Follow me."

Samantha smiled. "If you're sure I'm not bothering you."

"Not at all."

Moving down the hall to her office the pair said nothing to one another until they were in Quinn's office with the door closed.

"So what brought you by?" Quinn said as she opened the bottle of water she was carrying. "You know, you have nothing to worry about with the start of the depositions tomorrow."

"It's not the case that brought me in. I wanted to check up on you after last night."

"Check up on me?" Quinn said as she moved to the sofa and sat.

Samantha followed and took a seat next to her. "As wonderful as your news was it wasn't like the evening went off without a hitch."

"Actually it was better than I expected it to be."

"I'm very excited for the both of you. From what I was witnessing I long suspected something was brewing."

"You did? How?"

"I would catch you transfixed by her like the night of the benefit. You were doing more than just admiring her talent."

"I can't believe you picked up on it."

Samantha laughed softly. "I think anyone looking would have seen it. It was written all over your face."

Quinn took a sip of the water in her hand. "We are both very happy."

"I'm glad." Samantha said and then briefly hesitated before continuing. "As for the rest. It's none of my business, and this coming from me might seem crazy, but whatever is going on proceed carefully."

Quinn felt her heart start to race but she honestly wasn't sure why. "Going on?"

Samantha stared at her attorney. "Trust me when I say no good will come of it."

…

"I like Santana but I can't deny I'm pretty upset." Rachel Berry said as she walked through the store swinging the bag of clothes she had purchased with a little extra momentum.

Brittany hadn't seen the fierce side of the brunette since high school. It was such a flashback that Brittany half expected to see Coach Sylvester coming out of a classroom. Instead they were flying through one of New York's landmark stores dodging wealthy shoppers.

"I had half a mind to turn up on their doorstep last night and have it out with her."

An image of what might have happened had Rachel gone flashed in Brittany's mind. It didn't end well. "Probably good you didn't."

"That's what Quinn said in the text she sent me before bed."

"It wouldn't have made anything better. Santana always needs time to cool off."

"What could she possibly have to be pissed about? I know she never really liked me but she was over the top last night and our news was totally overshadowed by her stubborn ego."

"I'm sure she's just stressed out."

Pushing her way out the door and moving on to the street Rachel turned back as Brittany followed. "It's no excuse. Hell, she's been more mature about you and Samantha."

It was true that other than being angry with Quinn for not revealing Brittany was in New York, Santana had handled things much better than the recent news. Santana was more sensitive than she liked people to know but even for her the reaction was extreme. "She found out by accident just like when she learned about me. I'm not defending her behavior but she might just feel left out."

"Can't she just say that?"

Brittany couldn't argue with Rachel's feelings. She was pretty upset with her ex as well. Whatever was going on there was no reason to dump on Rachel and Quinn's happiness. Santana wasn't happy in her own life but no one but Santana could fix it.

Brittany decided the easiest way to calm the frustration pulsing off of Rachel was to ask all the questions she never got around to the night before. "Enough Santana talk. How and when did this happen with Quinn? I want the long version."

Rachel instantly stopped in her tracks and smiled so wide it lit up the whole street. "Let's go get lunch."

It had worked. They would get to have girl talk without Santana being the only topic of conversation which would do them both some good.

...

"You're sure we can go a full two hours?" Santana asked fidgeting with a stress ball that had been sitting on the side table.

"It's fine. Go on."

"That's the end of the story. Before she moved in we had sex. We are best friends but she lied to me about Brittany being in town and then turned around and kept her relationship with Rachel, freaking, Berry a secret. It sent me into a tail spin and now I look like a complete fool."

"So why exactly do you think you had such a strong reaction to the news that it caused you to make a scene in public?"

"She lied to me again."

Doctor Graham leaned forward in her chair. "So it's about her lying?"

"Of course that's not all of it."

"Do you know all of it?"

"Yes."

...

Laughing weakly, Quinn didn't want to venture down this road with Samantha. "I'm not sure what you're talking about."

"Like I said it's none of my business."

"You're right it's not."

"But if something is going on..."

"Of course nothing's going on." Quinn snapped, tipping her hand. Putting the water bottle down on the coffee table Quinn made sure she was looking Samantha straight in eyes as she spoke. "I love Rachel."

A sympathetic look crossed Samantha's face. She nodded. "I can see that and I might not know what is going on but as clear as it was to me that you and Rachel were moving towards one another I can also tell this isn't just two friends not getting along where Santana is concerned."

Suddenly the designer shoes Quinn was wearing were the most fascinating things in the room.

"If you need a friend to talk to I'm here for you. I'm also the last one that would judge anyone. Over the years I have had my fair share of mistakes."

Samantha might not have known what was going on but she knew enough to be sending Quinn the life preserver she needed. "Santana's known about Rachel for a little while now. She saw Rachel and I asleep in my bed together. Her behavior has been erratic ever since but it wasn't until last night that I allowed myself to dissect why."

"You two have a history and because of that she has feelings for you?" Samantha asked in a way that seemed to hint she was asking as much for herself as she was for Quinn. The added investment in the truth made her sincerity all the more impressive. It was remarkable that the redhead was here advocating for silence when in actuality the truth coming out might aid her relationship with Brittany.

"It's possible. I don't see how I could have missed it..."

"If you are right and the feelings are there…"

"I'm in love with Rachel."

"Focus on that." Samantha advised in a strong but tender way. "Nothing else matters."

"How did you figure it out?"

"The Santana I saw Brittany consoling last night wasn't just being disagreeable about your taste in women."

The power of Samantha's statement struck Quinn hard. "Brittany loves you."

"But she also loves Santana." Samantha was factual but not cold. Quinn was now returning the look of sympathy she had used earlier. "It's okay Quinn. They have a lot of history together and history is hard to crack. My legal troubles and what surfaced because of them certainly didn't help me any but don't worry I'm not giving up."

"That's good. You shouldn't."

"I'm not perfect but I also don't go down without a fight."

"She's lucky to have you."

"And you and Rachel are lucky to have each other. Just make sure you work out whatever it is that Santana's going through because you don't need it blowing thing up later.

"I don't want to loose either of them."

"Then you have to confront things with Santana head on. You can't let it sit or it will get worse."

Quinn took a deep breath. "How do I tell Rachel?"

"My troubles had to do with a relationship as it related to work and had it not been for the lawsuit I doubt it ever would have come up. In this case your best friend having feelings for you is far less scandalous."

"Not exactly."

...

Alexis was actually very impressed with Santana's willingness to articulate her feelings and show emotion. "And what about this woman you mentioned you were seeing?"

"I'm stuck."

"Why stuck?"

"I've been intimate, truly intimate with only two people in my life. I avoid it. The only reason I didn't go running from my friendship with Quinn after it happened was because she made it so easy to ignore it."

"Is it possible you aren't ready to commit to anyone just yet?"

"Sure. Especially now that my priority is to deal with what just happened."

"I think that is a wise plan of action."

"But how?" Santana placed the stress ball back on the side table. "Talking to Quinn will be difficult enough but how do I explain my behavior to the others?"

"However you see fit."

"People would be hurt."

A break in the conversation brought silence into the room for the first time in well over and hour.

"What?" Santana asked rather aggressively. "What is that look?"

"Do you see what you did there?"

"No, please enlighten me." Santana said with an agitated attitude that had been lacking the entire appointment.

"You put the others ahead of yourself. That doesn't sound like the action of a selfish person."

...

Experiencing the rush of falling in love with Quinn would forever be the ultimate but Rachel couldn't deny telling Brittany the whole story made her re-live it rather vividly. Sharing it with a friend, without the drama, also made it feel all the more real.

Brittany had been hanging on every word out of Rachel's mouth. "So you chased after her?"

"I did." Rachel proudly repeated.

"So the party at the house?"

"Yep. We were trying desperately to hide things."

"Did she really cut her hand washing the dishes or is there a more interesting story?" Brittany had punctuated the word interesting with a wicked grin.

Rachel blushed. "Only a dish washing accident."

"You should make something up." the blonde said with a laugh.

"Brittany..." Rachel scolded.

The response only made the laughter grow louder. "What?"

It soon became infectious and Rachel followed suit.

When the laughter stopped Rachel took a sip of tea. Looking across the table she noted that Brittany seemed to want to say something. "What?"

"Can I call Mercedes?"

Rachel laughed again. "Yes. But put me on speaker with you."

Brittany clapped. "Really?"

"Yes. Hurry though before I change my mind."

Scrambling for her phone Brittany found it and then dialed. Setting the phone on the table and triggering the speakerphone Brittany bounced in her chair.

After the second ring Mercedes picked up. "Hey, Brittany."

"Hey Mercedes."

"Are you ready to be out here next week?"

"I am."

"Can't wait for you to get here. I managed to get my scheduled cleared for your last day in the city."

Brittany lit up from the news. "Good. With work I was afraid neither of us would have time to hang out."

"Nope, we are going to have time to play. I told my management no exceptions. My best gal was coming for a visit and I was going to be available. So what's up? And why am I on speakerphone?

"Rachel's here."

"Oh, hey Rach."

"Hey, Mercedes." Rachel said, her heart actually racing.

"How are things?"

Rachel couldn't stop smiling. "Things are great."

"It's why we're calling." Brittany blurted out.

"Okay." Suspicion filled Mercedes tone.

"Rachel and Quinn are dating."

Loud, deep, laughter shot through the speaker. "You two are ridiculous. April Fool's Day is over." The laugher grew louder. "Rachel and Quinn. Oh, that's rich."

Rachel wasn't surprised by the reaction and had it been anyone else she might have been offended by the implication. Coming from Mercedes it was actually endearing. Of course that didn't mean Rachel didn't enjoy make her squirm a little by sounding stern in response to her friend's reaction. "It's true Mercedes."

Instant silence replaced the noise. "Really?"

"Really." Brittany enthusiastically confirmed.

"Holy..."

...

"Time is almost up. I know this was very hard for you today but that was some remarkable work," Doctor Graham said as she finally got up from behind her desk and took a seat in the chair nearest to her sofa.

"Doesn't feel like anything more than throwing more baggage on the pile."

"This is baggage you were pretending didn't exist. A day like today is how you see progress."

"I hope so and thank you."

In all her time treating Santana Dr. Graham had never known her to be very gracious when it came to their sessions. Sarcasm was more her speed. "It was all you. I'm only here to help guide things. So where does this leave you?"

"Needing to speak to Quinn."

...

Samantha sat back against the sofa and let the information Quinn shared wash over her. "I see."

"Yep." Quinn replied matching the action.

Dead silence filled Quinn's office for a very, very long time. Quinn filled the silence with another sip from her water. She was surprised she had told Samantha the entire story. Certainly when the redhead had moved the conversation towards Santana there had been no intention from Quinn to share. "This stays between us."

"Of course. Of course it does." Samantha said reassuringly.

"Now you can see why this might be a little more complicated."

Samantha leaned forward again. "In some ways but unless there are mutual feelings at issue I don't see the problem. Every person on the planet comes with a past Quinn. What happened; happened. It's not like anything is still going on or was going on when you and Rachel started seeing one another. This seems like something that was meaningful only in how it let you see yourself. To hear you tell it that weekend finally gave you the push you needed in life."

Quinn nodded. "That's true."

"You have to decide what's best but unless the both of you are sharing every experience you ever had prior to seeing one another I don't see the point in throwing gasoline on a fire."

"I don't think Rachel would be upset."

"You might very well be right. I would be more worried about how Santana would react to what happen going public or how Brittany would take the news. In the mean time I think you need to be certain what you think is happening with Santana is really what is going on. It could make things worse if you are totally off base as to what's wrong."

"Thanks Samantha."

"You're welcome. I'm going to leave you to the rest of your workday. See you first thing tomorrow."

"We'll have a short meeting with your team before heading into the conference room with Lawrence and his attorneys. Make sure you get some rest."

"And leave my temper at home, I know."

As Samantha and Quinn both stood Quinn pulled Samantha into a big hug. It wasn't something that she was normally fond of doing but she was so incredibly grateful for the friendship and advice. Quinn felt much better and now knew when she finally had the chance to talk to Santana it would be much easier.

**Author's Note: **Happy New Year. Thanks again for the feedback. I certainly knew that the events of the past were going to put yet another divide in the readership. I have enjoyed reading all the pros and cons about what happened. All I will say is that everyone is a product of their past. Look at the fact it's New Year's Day. Each second of the previous year has brought each of you to right now. Some of the things that happened were good and others bad but without all of it… 'now'… wouldn't be 'now'. There is still a long road for the characters to travel down and I hope, even when there are moments some of you are frustrated by, you stick with it.

Seems I am on about a ten day posting cycle for watch for a new chapter around the 10th if not before.


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter 75

Santana had made seven-thirty dinner reservations at a place they both enjoyed. Neutral ground might have seemed better had their last public outing not ended so horribly. The voicemail detailing the plans had come in while Samantha was still in Quinn's office. It was a surprise because unlike their last big fight with one another Santana had reached out rather quickly. Quinn considered it progress even though she wasn't entirely confident that the conversation was going to be pleasant.

After sending a text confirming she would be there Quinn managed to finish up the last of her work for the next day's deposition and still had time to go home and change before heading over. After a quick shower Quinn poured through her closet. Eight outfits later she settled on an upscale casual combo with a pair of black pumps. The indecision of what to wear had been a stall tactic and as she was walking over to the restaurant Quinn grew anxious again. Depending on what was said her longest friendship could very well be ending. Before she could spend too much time worrying her phone rang. It was Rachel. "Hey."

"Hi, yourself. I got worried when I didn't hear from you today."

"I'm sorry. With the depositions starting tomorrow, work was busy but on a hopefully more positive note I'm running to meet Santana for dinner."

"Is that a good sign?" Rachel asked with surprise in her voice.

"I don't know yet. We haven't actually spoken but from her message it sounds like she wants to talk."

"If she doesn't resolve things with you I'm going to show up at her office and force her to apologize."

That was the last thing Quinn needed as sweet as the gesture would be. "I can handle her but it's lovely of you to want to help."

"I don't like seeing you so hurt."

"One way or another this will be resolved tonight." Quinn assured her girlfriend as she waited at a corner for the light to change.

"Call me after, even if I'm in the show, just so I know you're okay."

"You worry too much. It'll be fine."

"So, you'll just call with good news. Promise?"

"I promise." Quinn said with a smile as she crossed the street.

"I've got to start getting ready." Rachel said as Quinn heard rustling at the other end of the call. "Love you."

Again the words hit Quinn square in the heart. She was pretty sure that she would never get sick of hearing that. "Love you."

...

"Who was that?" Claire asked as she entered Rachel's dressing room.

"My friend Quinn." Rachel said putting her phone back on her make-up table.

"She sent you flowers a few weeks back. Perhaps she sent them again tonight."

Turning to face Claire, Rachel noticed her setting a vase on a nearby table. Rachel also noticed a knowing smile on Claire's lips. She was caught and Claire would be the next to learn of her happy news but instead of putting it into words Rachel only smiled back.

Claire jumped in a way that reminded Rachel of Brittany. "I knew it."

"You knew what?" Rachel said as she gestured towards the vase and then started pulling her hair back. As her hair was placed into a loose ponytail Claire approached with the card from the vase of beautiful wild flowers.

"You're in love."

Taking the card and ignoring the observation, if only to torture Claire a little, Rachel opened the envelope. Removing it she was surprised by who sent them.

"So are they from your friend who you love?" Claire said making sure to draw out the word love.

The dresser was trying to pretend she didn't care about the answer but Rachel knew the young woman wanted every detail. "What are you implying?"

"That you are finally dating which explains the generally positive attitude as of late. I thought maybe it was the fact you were jumping ship from the show but this is so much better."

"Oh shut up." Rachel said putting the card down and beginning to put on her make-up.

"So are they from her?"

"No."

"But you're in love?"

Catching the reflection of Claire in the mirror Rachel made sure their eyes locked before she finally smiled.

...

The waiter brought over two glasses and the bottle of wine Santana had ordered. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

After the waiter went through the exercise of opening and pouring some into a glass Santana sipped and then nodded her satisfaction with the vintage.

Her glass was filled before he left the table. "The hostess will send over the person whose meeting you as soon as they arrive."

Taking a very long drink Santana braced herself for the evening. Meeting Quinn for dinner seemed the best way to work things out. Being in public would hopefully keep her emotions in check this time. The night she made a scene Santana had the added pressure of the others. Tonight it was just the two of them at a restaurant she enjoyed too much to risk embarrassing herself.

Quinn wasn't the only person Santana owed an apology, which was why after her appointment she had called Frank. He was instructed to have the mayor's favorite florist send over a very understated vase of flowers to Rachel at her theatre with a card that read 'Sorry. - Santana.' The sentiment was simple, to the point, and would, at the very least, put off an immediate face to face with Quinn's girlfriend. Santana wasn't ready for the wrath of Berry especially because she couldn't very easily explain her behavior.

Casting a quick glance around the room Santana caught sight of Quinn who looked as nervous about the evening as Santana felt. The evening was going to be complicated at best with the goal to be resolving things and letting herself move forward.

"Hi." Quinn said as she reached the table.

Santana stood. "Hi. I ordered us wine. I hope that's okay."

"Sure."

As both women took their seats it was only a question of who was going to speak first.

...

Her makeup was half done and all her costumes were on the rack in her dressing room before the inquisition began. Rachel played it better than a guilty politician in a courtyard pleading the fifth. It wasn't as much about keeping it a secret as it was about teasing a woman Rachel considered a friend. She would tell Claire soon enough but now it was fun to see her stew.

When the conversation ended Claire ran to check on an off stage costume preset. Left alone in the room Rachel realized it was going to be hard not to see the young woman every day. Claire was the only friend she would take away from working on the show. Of course they would get together outside of work and with the way the business operated Rachel would make sure to request Claire on the next production but the fact she was moving on was becoming more real. She made a mental note that she needed to find the perfect thank you gift for the young woman.

As Rachel continued to get ready she kept catching herself glancing over at her cellphone. It would be a while until she heard from Quinn but that didn't stop her from wondering how things were going with Santana.

...

"Before you say anything let me speak." Santana demanded politely.

Quinn poured herself a glass and nodded. "Okay."

"I am really sorry for the other night."

"I'm not the only one you should be saying this to. Rachel was just as hurt." Quinn blurted out with a look that matched her tone.

Obviously leaving Rachel out had hit a nerve. Santana hadn't seen such a bubbling of anger from the blonde since high school. Santana leapt into damage control mode. "Which is why I sent her flowers."

"That's a start. I'm disappointed my happiness seems to have upset you." Quinn stated with an unexpected softness. The comment might not have been a question but it felt like one.

"It did. To be honest, our friendship might have been at risk."

"Are you kidding me? After all the times I have supported your..."

Santana interrupted barely keeping her voice down. "I said 'might'."

"This is about Indianapolis, isn't it?"

The fire that was threatening to spark was doused. Santana's stomach dropped. "Yes."

"You never said anything."

"What was I going to say? Hey, Quinn I'm drowning her. I've never let anyone but Brittany as close to me as I did you."

"We could have talked about it."

"We said we would leave it be."

"Not if there were issues." Quinn said, while showing great frustration.

"When we got to New York you walked around like it never happened."

"But it did." Quinn said sympathetically.

"Yes, it did." Santana now had no reason to hold back. "I spent months trying to push what we did aside. The more we remained silent the more it confused the hell out of me. It started to distract me so much I poured myself into work and even stopped speaking to Kurt."

"Kurt." Quinn interrupted.

"He figured it out and I cut him off."

Quinn looked instantly guilty. "Because he got it from me."

Santana felt her anger flare again. "You? We didn't talk about it but you told Kurt? Christ!"

"Santana, I only confirmed what he already had figured out. Apparently we were both acting a little stranger than normal. He named it. I had a bad poker face."

"Unbelievable."

"He knew us too well. You shut down and I was dealing with my separation and divorce without any angst. He asked. I answered."

"Well, I couldn't help that I shut down. The feelings were too intense." Santana said punctuating their back in forth in a way that drew her immediately to her drink.

"What feelings?" Quinn asked very hesitantly as she picked up her wine and held it.

...

Quinn wasn't sure she was ready for the answer but she had to ask. They wouldn't be able to stay friends if there were any more secrets between them.

"Hope. Okay? Hope." Santana said almost in a whisper as she placed her glass down.

"Of what?"

"Of maybe finding love again."

Quinn sank a little as she was silenced by Santana's confession. Was this about to be what Quinn had secretly feared?

"Get that look off your face Q." Santana said as her eyebrows rose. "Not with you. Christ. We both knew that would have been a horrible disaster. It was about the possibility of finding someone and letting them in." The words were just pouring from Santana now. "So instead of dealing I helped elect a new mayor. Eventually the hope, the desire for more, whatever you want to call it, it went away and I simply went back to my old habits."

Quinn felt awful. "And it all stayed dormant until recently? Brittany being in New York."

Santana nodded. "You stayed quiet and it felt like you pushing away."

"And just when it was resolved about Brittany another secret emerged when you saw Rachel in my bed."

"My world imploded in a few short months. I want from blissful isolation to crippling loneliness. I'm jealous and scared to death that I will never be enough."

"Not enough? Are you kidding? Look at you right now."

"What are you talking about?"

"How brave your being putting this out there. This isn't the woman who slowly started pushing away from me after you won the election, and yes I noticed. This also isn't the woman who freaked out at the restaurant. I'm seeing the Santana who told her family she loves girls and who always stands up for her friends."

Santana shrugged. "I'm not feeling very brave."

"You are or we would never be having this dinner. You would be hiding at some hotel in midtown instead."

"I suppose I'm disappointed in myself for putting you through all this drama." Santana said as she lifted her glass again. She wasn't known for raw emotional expressions of anything but anger so this was indeed progress. "It wasn't your fault that my life was causing me to react so dramatically to Rachel's new place in your life. There was simply too much change. The uneven footing was digging up all this unresolved clutter."

"Remind me if I ever find the need for a therapist I get the information about yours."

"Why?" Santana questioned as she put took another sip.

"Do you hear yourself? This is quite insightful."

"Don't patronize me."

"I'm not. Seriously, I'm impressed."

...

The entrees had arrived and as always were wonderful. Emotions were finally all out on the table and the only thing left was to figure out where to go from here.

Quinn wiped her lips with her napkin. "Where does this leave things?"

"Just don't disappear on me." Santana looked up from her meal.

"I could never do that. You've been my best friend forever. We survived you trying to stop my wedding so it certainly doesn't change because I finally fell in love."

"You love Rachel?" Santana asked carefully.

"I do." Quinn said as effortlessly as she ever said anything in her life.

Worry crossed Santana's face but with a softness to it. " No turning back, huh? You two have been bound to dance this dance since high school. Just go slow. And don't disappear on me right away."

The guilt of not letting Santana in on things kept Quinn from saying a word.

"I've grown to count on you being around. Just want to hold on to that as long as possible. I'm being selfish but it's how I feel. I don't want to be alone again."

"You don't have to be if you would let people in. Life is too short for fear Santana especially coming from one of the strongest people I know."

"Fear can be a strong motivator." Santana seemed to say for her own benefit as much as Quinn's. Taking another bite of her meal the subject changed. "So since I've been such a jerk I missed the details. Tell me how this all happened and leave nothing out."

It was a deflection but Quinn knew it was best to let Santana drive the conversation. "I suppose you could say I was scared to death and Rachel Berry was unflinching."

...

"And the sex?" Santana asked just as Quinn took a final drink from her wine glass. It was partially out of curiosity but mostly to see if she could fluster Quinn.

The blonde chocked briefly on her drink, recovered, placed the glass down and smiled. She didn't say a word but the look said it all.

A laugh escaped Santana's lips. "Rachel Berry. Who would have thought?"

Quinn left the response alone but continued to smile. "As long as we are back on track can I ask you to hear me out without you jumping down my throat? I could use my best friend's advice on something."

"Okay." Santana agreed suspiciously.

"There's a little complication with my relationship with Rachel."

"Do I want to hear this?"

"I'm not sure. Shelby and Beth are coming to the city and Rachel let Shelby know I was in New York. It seems she's willing to allow me access."

A thoughtful look crossed Santana's face as she pushed back the instinctual answer she wanted to give. "Do you want access?"

"Yes, no, I don't know. Why did I even bring this up?"

Santana's big brown eyes rolled. "Where to begin?" Quinn's request had handcuffed her. Santana was all about instinct and brutal honesty but she had agreed not to attack.

"Just let me have it."

"I can take the gloves off?"

"Yes."

"Why the hell do you want to put yourself through something like that?" Santana asked still managing to keep her true feelings slightly hidden.

"Beth's my daughter. She's a part of me."

"So what in the hell are you afraid of?" Santana realized in that moment another reason they were such great friends. As different as they were, they were also a great deal a like.

...

The evening had included some of the most honest conversations the pair had with one another. The past was resolved and the present and future didn't see so impossibly complicated. As they fought over the bill their normal easy going banter was back and everything was right with the universe.

"You want to catch a cab back together or are you going to Rachel's?" Santana asked as she won the battle of the check and placed enough cash on the table to also give the waiter a nice tip.

"She wanted to know how tonight went and since her curtain will be down soon I think I'm going to head over and tell her in person."

"Tell her what?"

Quinn realized there was one thing still unresolved. "I could never lie to Rachel."

"Of course not but I don't see much point complicating anything further. Indianapolis was well before you first set eyes on her in New York."

"True."

"It's your call but if you decide to tell her can you ask her to keep it private? I really don't want our lives complicated more than they are right now."

"You mean Brittany." Quinn said suddenly feeling sorry for Santana's obvious lingering love for her ex.

"I know I have little chance but I don't think her finding out would make this friendship we are rebuilding any easier to maneuver."

"I'll play it by ear but if we do end up sharing it I will ask Rachel to keep it private." Quinn put on her coat and then retrieved her phone from her bag. "You ready?"

"Yep."

The pair walked out together like they had hundreds of times. Everything out in the open and on the table it finally felt like a new chapter of their friendship was beginning. A quick hug goodbye at the curb and Quinn hopped in a cab to midtown. As the car pulled away she saw Santana smile and was confident that she was right to think all was finally resolved.

...

Walking back uptown to the apartment Santana couldn't believe how much relief she felt. She supposed it would have been easier to have the talk when Quinn first got to New York but there had been no point focusing on what she hadn't done.

The most surprising part of the evening hadn't been opening up about the past. The most startling was the possible introduction of Beth. Santana had a list of regrets a mile long but she knew Quinn well enough to know the blonde only had a handful and they were all major ones. The highest on that list she feared was giving up her daughter. Santana was going to have to keep a close eye on that situation if Quinn decided to see the little girl. Rachel might have wanted to help but she couldn't understand the depth of emotion Quinn had displayed over the years where her daughter was concerned.

Santana, on the other hand, had seen it all first hand. During one visit to Arizona Santana had even witnessed Quinn have a complete meltdown while on a walk when a small child had come up to them and said hello. Pushing things too quickly with Shelby and Beth was a recipe for trouble. Hopefully, Quinn was aware enough to recognize she had to move slowly if she decided to move on it at all.

Quinn wasn't the only one who had some things she needed to deal with though. After resolving things with the blonde Santana realized she also owed someone else an apology for her behavior. Back when Santana was first effected by what had happened with Quinn she had been horrible to Kurt. He was only trying to help and she had cut him completely out of her life.

As of late their friendship was bouncing back. The pair were starting to have a lot of fun with one another. Seeing how much damage not saying something to Quinn had caused Santana felt the need to make amends with him as well. She owed him a major apology for cutting him off after he tried to get her to deal with the events of Indianapolis. Looking at her watch she knew it was too late to call him to explain herself but she vowed to touch base with him soon.

...

When Rachel saw the text offering up some company on her trip home she was excited and relieved. She found she couldn't get out of the theatre fast enough. As she walked out the stage door she could see her lovely blonde girlfriend under the marque of the theatre across the street. Signing her name as quickly as she could for all the people waiting at the stage door she nodded in Quinn's direction.

The blonde made her way across the street and hovered just past the barricades. Having gotten the message, and since it was a nice night, Rachel had called off her drive home. The walk would be a wonderful way to end the evening. She was hopeful that the assembled fans would respect her enough to let her go in peace. As she moved outside the barricade and approached Quinn for a hello kiss she was happy to note that so far everyone had left them alone.

As the kiss broke Rachel smiled at Quinn. "So why the surprise?"

"I wanted to see you."

"Is everything okay?" Rachel asked suddenly worried.

"Everything is fine. Just wanted to see you." Quinn said and then took Rachel's hand as they started to walk towards Eighth Avenue.

"Well, I'm glad."

"I'm glad you're glad."

When they reached the corner Rachel could no longer stay quiet. "I'm not asking but..."

"You're asking." Quinn said finishing Rachel's sentence.

"Let me guess she hates me and is willing to introduce you to all her one night stands if it splits us up. Am I close?"

"She just didn't want to lose her best friend."

"That's it?" Rachel asked as they started up the Avenue. "You would never ditch her friendship for a relationship and I would never ask you to do that."

"I think she just felt piled on, first the Brittany factor and now us. It's been a rough year so far."

"But everything's okay now?"

"It is."

"You know she sent me flowers tonight."

"She mentioned it."

"I suppose that's progress where I'm concerned. I can't imagine I'm her first choice for you."

"She doesn't hate you and she's known about my feelings for a very long time. I think anyone she had caught in my bed without knowing there was someone who was sharing my bed would have evoked this reaction. I shut her out."

"Santana understands we needed time to figure this out for ourselves?"

"She gets that. It was simply a gut reaction to thinking I was pushing away."

"Maybe we should invite her to do something with us Sunday night." Rachel heard herself offer without thinking about what she was getting into.

"I love that you want to help make this better."

"She's your best friend. Of course I do."

...

After getting to Central Park South Quinn decided she would stay at Rachel's and just leave early enough to go home and change before work. Sleep had to be the only thing on the agenda though because mid-morning brought the start of depositions on Samantha's case. Quinn had to be sharp.

When they got home Brittany was already asleep so the pair quietly headed up to Rachel's room. The curtains were pulled so that only some light from the nearby buildings leaked in from the large sliding doors across from Rachel's bed. Silently the pair moved around the bedroom getting ready. Rachel offered up an oversized t-shirt for Quinn to sleep in before she had jumped in the shower. Quinn used the time to find an outlet to charge her phone after scanning her emails. Eventually ready to get some sleep the two crawled into bed and snuggled up together.

After getting comfortable Quinn laid awake for a good ten minutes. "Rachel, are you awake?", she said shifting towards the brunette.

"What's up?"

"I was thinking… maybe… I could talk to Shelby."

Rachel was obviously excited as her tone grew light, she turned, and her hand reached out and took Quinn's. "What brought this on?"

"Something Santana said tonight at dinner."

"You guys covered a lot of ground."

"I guess we did."

"I'll call Shelby tomorrow." Rachel said and then punctuated her words with a kiss.

It was a welcome moment that Quinn gave into just long enough for her mind to enter the picture. When the kiss ended Quinn took a second and then asked what was on her mind. "Can we keep this, us, just for now, a secret?"

"You don't want Shelby to know?" Rachel's question wasn't one of disappointment or anger. It was merely question.

"I want Shelby to decide without being influenced by our relationship."

"I don't think that would effect things. She already seemed open to a meeting."

"It would have to effect things. She didn't raise you but you're still her daughter."

"And Beth is yours."

"Biologically sure but Shelby is Beth's mom." Quinn suddenly worried about Rachel in all of this. "Can you handle it, at least until they get here? If not then we can forget I said anything."

"Do I like staying quiet? No. However, I understand how having things on your terms might help you do this. Keep in mind, once they get here, we can't wait too long to tell her. Too many of our friends know."

"She's liable to catch on when she sees the two of us together?" Quinn said with a smirk and then took the opportunity to punctuate it with a kiss.

"Why would she catch on?" Rachel asked in a tone that ramped up the flirtation.

"I wonder." Quinn answered as she pulled Rachel close.

No more words were said and neither woman found themselves asleep until well after the clock hit two in the morning. Quinn would probably suffer the following day but she figured it was well worth it.

…

Author's Notes: This is an edit version made after the fact because I caught a pretty sloppy plot rehash having to do with Claire and Rachel. Teach me to be better about my cliff notes on my own story. So basically – Claire doesn't know about Quinn yet as Rachel is having too much fun teasing her about her new romance. Thanks for understanding the fix and the new chapter (84) I hope to have up by weeks end if not sooner.


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter 76

Deposition time had arrived and Quinn was as ready as she could hope to be. As Samantha was the only one singled out in the lawsuit Quinn was getting a clear message her client was the real focus of the choreographer's ire. His reasoning was very clear though and she hoped it would be his downfall.

After a two-hour morning sharing session with the lawyers representing the rest of the production team Quinn was confident Samantha wasn't about to be thrown under the bus by their side. The attorneys for the other three parties, the two writers and the show's lead producer, were united on Lawrence's dismissal and with Quinn's suggested tactics to deal with his cause of action. They even wanted Quinn to take the lead during the deposition. The best moment of the meeting though came when they shared with her information they had turned up.

The writing team had knowledge that seemed to reinforce Quinn's main argument that Lawrence's actions were motivated by bigotry. A dancer from another show Lawrence had worked on approached Robert & Jeremy after learning of the lawsuit. The talk amongst some of the Broadway gypsy's was Lawrence wasn't very fond of lesbians and the dancer in question believed he had her dropped from a show because she was one. Having gotten along with the choreographer fine until a company gathering a week into rehearsal she was shocked when two days later she was bought out of her contract and replaced. The dancer was led to believe by others on the show Lawrence had mentioned disgust over her having a live in girlfriend. Quinn couldn't take the information as fact until her own investigator had a chance to confirm but it sounded like a promising lead.

Immediately following the strategy meeting the parties on both sides met in a large conference room at Quinn's firm. Upon entering Quinn felt the tension immediately rise. Some of the energy was coming off of those on her side of the table but most of it was bleeding from Lawrence himself.

Quinn hadn't liked the look of him when he had harassed Brittany at the diner and the feeling of distaste only intensified as she caught sight of him in the conference room. Casually dressed in jeans and a t-shirt he looked as if the whole thing, which he motivated, was inconveniencing him. He was incredible smug and his eyes showed complete hatred for her client. In that moment Quinn never wanted to win a case more than she did this one.

Her strategy wasn't full proof though. His attorney was prepared for whom she was planning on getting depositions from. Quinn could only hope that she had read Lawrence correctly and he would be unable to keep his temper in check once his sister sat across the table the following afternoon. Today would be about poking him with questions designed to make him lose his temper on the record. The more she could chip away at the victim card he was playing the more likely the whole thing would go away.

...

After a morning of their side providing strong testimony on the reasoning for Lawrence's dismissal it was Quinn's turn to put Lawrence in the hot seat. The room had gone silent as Quinn triggered the audio file and Lawrence's voice filled the room. Six separate voicemails, one more angry then the one that came before it, caused Lawrence to sit straighter in his chair and his attorney to write feverishly.

"Is that you on the phone call I just played?"

"So what if it is?" Lawrence replied with a shrug. "What does that prove other than I was pissed?"

His attorney jumped in. "Lawrence."

"Please let your client answer Mr. Field." Quinn shot back.

The seasoned attorney knew that the attempted silencing of his client wasn't entirely permitted which was why be nodded and fell silent.

"The question was is that you on that phone call?" Quinn repeated professionally.

"Yes."

"Why we're you so angry?"

"I was angry because your client had me fired so she could hire Brittany's hot ass."

Lawrence's outburst was having as strong an effect on his attorney as it was on Quinn's client. Reaching down next to her Quinn gently squeezed Samantha's hand under the table to avoid any outburst. It had to be hard to hear him speak as he had but Quinn had warned Samantha that just like in the attorney's questioning of her that Lawrence's answers were bound to inflame even more. Knowing she wasn't going to be allowed to go much further before Lawrence's side insisted on a lunch break Quinn kept at the questioning while keeping one hand on her own lap in case she needed to silently remind her client again. "Did you ever walk out on a rehearsal?"

"The lead they hired didn't do her homework."

"Please try to answer the question asked."

He exhaled. "Yes, I walked out because she was terrible."

"Did you have occasion to see the reading in question in the final form?"

"Yes."

"And your thoughts." Quinn felt the other attorney's on her side of the room shift. Their poker faces were terrible.

"Amateur at best. Berry had the sexual chemistry of a virgin librarian and the new dances had none of the professionalism or spark that my work had before I was let go."

Quinn mentally crossed her fingers as she began to ask her next question. "So your work was removed from the show?"

"Yes and it shows."

"Lawrence." his attorney barked.

Quinn tried not to smile. She had gotten him to admit his creative stamp was off the production so there was now no chance a second lawsuit centered on intellectual property could be filed. A tap on her leg from the attorney sitting directly to her right gave Quinn great satisfaction. The production's legal team was just as happy with the question and the answer. The good guys had scored big points. "Why do you hate my client?"

"What I hate is being jerked around by some woman who pretends she has talent but is simply living off her D list celebrity from over a decade ago. This town has no real artistic eye or she would never work."

"And why do you hate Rachel Berry?"

"She's a pariah who manipulates people for her own professional gain." As soon as the words escaped his lips he seemed surprised by them but not enough to take a breath.

Quinn felt herself reeling him in and from the look on Field's face he knew it. "How does she do that?"

"By any means possible."

Quinn nodded at him with a hint of understanding and then she went for it. "Mr. Ricci, do you have a sister named Isabel Kelly?"

"Her name is Isabel Kelly Ricci and my attorney warned me you would play this angle. Good luck."

"Technically, as she had her name legally changed, she is Isabel Kelly." Quinn's tone was professional but her diction she made sure to make extra precise.

"Stop splitting hairs." Lawrence said as his anger began to bubble in a way Quinn had hoped. "Fine, she's my sister."

"When was the last time the two of you spoke?"

"I don't recall."

Quinn knew damn well he knew exactly the last time he had spoken to his sister. Instead of calling him out she pretended to refer to her notes and then continued politely. "If I told you it's been quite a few years would that be accurate?"

"Yes."

"And why did you stop speaking?"

"Cause she shamed our family when she started dating women."

"There was one woman in particular, wasn't there?"

His face went red. "Okay, fine, Rachel Berry, but that has no barring here."

"Ms. Fabray we are already over our time allotment for the scheduled lunch. Maybe we could take a break and return in one hour?" Field's request was actually polite which was impressive considering his side was losing badly.

"Of course Mr. Field." Quinn said cordially. "See you back here in one hour."

As Lawrence and his attorney left the room the other side of the table stayed silent with smiles on all their faces. Waiting until enough time had passed to assure privacy the most seasoned member of the legal team representing the production broke the silence. "Ms. Fabray if you ever find yourself unhappy with your current firm I hope you call me first."

...

From her seat on Quinn's sofa Samantha put down her sandwich. "Shouldn't that be it?"

Quinn looked up from an email she was reading and smiled at the redhead's question. She had been around the law long enough to know this wasn't going to be an easy road no matter how many points she had scored. "No. Although I do suspect his lawyers will come back offering a settlement number by the end of tomorrow's session."

"Which we won't agree to giving him."

"Which we will present to everyone involved and discuss." Quinn explained while fighting off a yawn.

The director looked confused. "You don't think it should be a simple no?"

"I would like to think this is a slam dunk Samantha but the law isn't as black and white as it should be. You just never know. We have a very strong case but sexual identity and bigotry are major elements of this. A couple bad jurors or a bad judge and no matter how strong our case is we could still lose. My advice would be, no matter the groups decision, to at least get all the depositions over with before we do anything."

"Why?"

"These kind of cases don't tend to stop at just one cause of action so the more 'on the record' testimony he gives the easier it will be to fight any other lawsuits.

Samantha looked at Quinn with admiration. "Which was why you asked about his work and whether it remained behind in the show?"

"Exactly. It's also why his attorney interrupted." Quinn said as she left her desk and moved to join Samantha at the sofa. "Either they didn't prep him, although knowing what that firm charges by the hour I doubt that, or more likely his temper and ego trumped their advice."

"Which was what you were counting on."

"His type is easy to get off balance with the right questions."

"Thanks again for asking them. I wish I had known you the last time this happened. Had you been working on my behalf instead of the studio I might not be dealing with this now."

"You're welcome. I'm happy to help."

"So is Brittany up after lunch?"

Again Quinn fought off a yawn as she opened her lunch. "She is. While we finish Lawrence's deposition one of the junior associates will be going over her testimony again with her."

"I hate she's been dragged into this because of me."

"She was dragged into it because of Lawrence. Do not forget that."

...

Claire was off preparing costume pre-sets for act one which left Rachel alone and bored in her dressing room. She was already ahead of schedule with her make-up and hair for the matinee having gotten to the theatre early after lunch with Brittany.

Things had been cut short because her roommate had to head to Quinn's office for her deposition. So with nothing left to do for work Rachel picked up her phone, put on her hands-free and dialed. She could at least get some personal things out of the way.

On the second ring the call was picked up. "Rachel? Is everything alright?"

"Hi, Shelby. Everything's fine. I'm not calling at a bad time, am I?"

"About to start my lunch break."

Rachel hadn't thought about the fact that the rest of the world lived normal lives and had normal schedules. "I'm really sorry for calling you while you're at work. I can call you back after the matinee if that's better."

"It's fine. What's going on?"

Having rehearsed what came next about thirty times since the previous night the words just went. "I had a discussion with Quinn and she would like the chance to see Beth if that's still possible."

"Okay."

Hearing the tone in Shelby's voice Rachel flashed back to when they were first eye to eye. It might have been a completely wrong assumption but she imagined taking this step with Beth's biological mother had to be as scary as meeting her own daughter. Surprisingly Rachel found herself having great compassion for the woman who gave birth to her. "She is happy to have you take things at whatever speed you need even if it means not telling Beth who she is."

"I'm fine with this or I never would have said yes to begin with." See if Quinn would be willing to have dinner when I first get to town. I will try to figure out a sitter for Beth that night."

"I could watch Beth."

"If you two are friends it might be better if you join us as a buffer."

Rachel loved the idea of being included but also worried Quinn's wish to reveal things slowly to Shelby might get derailed as soon as they all met. "Perhaps Brittany, my roommate, would be willing."

"The cheerleader from Lima?"

"Manhattan is a very small town."

"I guess so." Shelby said with a laugh. "There's plenty of time to work out the details. Tell Quinn I'm happy to try and make this happen."

"I will. I should finish getting ready for the matinee. See you both soon."

"Break a leg this afternoon and I'll be in touch."

"Bye." Rachel hung up the phone and it dawned on her how nervous she had been the entire call. It wasn't like Shelby could figure things out on a phone call and yet Rachel felt like she had been hiding things horribly.

Claire came bounding into the dressing room with a stack of fan mail and dropped it onto the sofa across from Rachel's make-up table. "I'm going down to the basement to get coffee. Do you want a tea?"

"That would be great."

"I will be right back."

As quickly as she entered Claire was gone again. Rachel was left debating between answering mail and dealing with something else. The call to Shelby made Rachel realize she had another call to make. It was a call that was probably best made sooner rather than later but one that would have to wait until the following day. This was going to be a far longer chat than the one with Shelby. Putting her phone away she grabbed a sharpie marker, a stack of headshots, and then headed over to the sofa to read her mail.

...

"So before lunch we were talking," Quinn said as she dramatically flipped open her notes. "About the shame your family went through when your sister started dating actress Rachel Berry. She is the same woman who you were working with on the workshop?"

"Yes." Lawrence's replied coldly. Not surprisingly his attorney had reeled him in and the one word answer was back.

"After your sister's announcement what were your feelings about Ms. Berry?"

"I hated her."

"And now?"

"I still hate her." The response was still cold but grew more pointed.

"How did you handle having to work with someone you hate?"

"I do it all the time. The industry is filled with hateful, no talent people, like your client. Just something I have to endure or risk my career."

"How did you handle it?" Quinn repeated this time slower as if she was talking to a child.

"Just fine." He snapped back.

"Is it true that after your first session working with Rachel Berry you walked out of the rehearsal?"

"It's a teaching technique that forces the performer to step up."

"That seems a negative way to go about it. Do you use this technique often?" Quinn kept the slow, deliberate tone going in order to get him worked up again.

"Only with those who are completely lacking." Lawrence informed her as he punctuated the final word.

"You find Ms. Berry lacking?" Quinn said suddenly trying very hard not to throttle the arrogant ass.

"I do."

Using her notebook to mask her defensiveness Quinn pretended to refer to something in order to give her next question less ire and more facts. "She has a Tony nomination and is the lead in one of the cities most successful shows, is that true?"

"Lots of people have stuff fall in their lap."

"So it's a fluke?"

"Yes."

"Is your career a fluke?" Quinn couldn't stop the words from escaping her lips.

"My career is based on well over a decade of hard work, determination, and fighting against an industry that rewards even the most mediocre." He barked back at her in a way that led his attorney to lay a hand on his client's shoulder.

Quinn hadn't intended to let him get to her so badly but it proved productive as the choreographer was back in an irritated state. It was time to throw down her next series of pointed questions. "Do you like my client?"

"No, I've made that very clear."

"But you took the job."

"The boys pursued me and I was available."

Quinn quickly made a note to inquire more about that angle. "So you figured why not? Even if it meant following Samantha Spencer's vision?"

"I know how to fight for what I think a show needs no matter who the director is."

"And did you have any fights with my client prior to your walking out on rehearsals?"

"No."

"Were you spoken to by each member of the productions creative team about your behavior?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you take their feedback and work as they wished?"

"No one tells me what to do."

"Do you hate the gay community Lawrence?" Quinn snuck in the question with perfect timely.

"Yes. No." Lawrence answered without thinking. His eyes darted to his attorney who immediately interjected.

"What my client means is he bares no ill will towards any group of people."

"Might I remind you Mr. Field..."

The seasoned lawyer nodded again and sat back in his chair. Quinn allowed herself just the smallest of grins. She had gotten Lawrence on the record again.

...

The matinee had been surprisingly smooth considering that lately many in the company had been especially unprofessional. Rachel didn't discuss the fact she was counting down the days until her departure but she couldn't help it. Grateful for the chance to play the role and unwilling to resent the experience she was still far from grateful for the lack of passion around her. She was making the right call by leaving but there was nothing fun about being cynical about the experience.

As exciting as it also was walking away it was just as terrifying. She had little immediate professional prospects and the luck that had been with her since the moment she had arrived in New York had to run out eventually. Rachel knew she would work again, in fact if the lawsuit went away soon there was a chance she would only have about a month off, but like every unemployed theatre professional she couldn't shake the tiny bit of self-doubt and worry. Insecurity was inherent in all actors and Rachel was no exception.

While she waited on Claire to come back with their lunches Rachel thought about calling Quinn to see how the depositions were going but knew she wasn't likely to pickup. So instead Rachel pulled up the number Brittany gave her at lunch and dialed.

"Santana Lopez." The voice on the other line said very professionally.

"It's just Rachel. I wanted to call and thank you for the flowers."

"Not necessary."

"Maybe not but..."

"The gesture was so shockingly considerate you couldn't help yourself." Santana interjected with a bold dose of sarcasm.

"Yes."

There was actually a short laugh on the other end of the call.

Rachel appreciated her honesty had scored her some points so she decided to continue down that path. "Thank you resolving thing quickly with her Santana. Quinn doesn't deal well when you two fight and something tells me neither do you."

"I'm just happy we are past it."

"Are you?" Rachel boldly asked.

"What?"

"Past it."

"Of course we are. You don't have to worry Rachel."

She wasn't sure what came over her but Rachel suddenly grew very territorial. "I was never worried Santana."

"The mayor's calling on the other line. I've got to go."

"Of course. Thanks again for the flowers." Rachel said and then hung up.

As she went to put her phone away Rachel's mind wandered just long enough that she stopped in her tracks. A knock at her dressing room door pulled her back. "Come in."

Claire opened the door with two bags in her hand. "Lunch is served."


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter 77

The stern, deep, voice of Andre Field filled the room. "Thank you for going over your resume for us Ms. Pierce. I noticed that although you have some choreography experience in the video genre the workshop was your first theatrical project. Is that accurate?"

"Yes."

"Were you surprised when you were offered the job to replace my client?"

"Yes."

"So far, so good." Samantha thought. Brittany was doing much better than she had earlier in the day. Where Samantha offered up long-winded and defensive explanations the blonde was sticking, as instructed, to as many one-word answers as possible.

"How did you come to work on the project?"

"Lawrence referred me."

"Were you surprised when he was let go from it?" Field asked in a tone the implied empathy.

Brittany wasn't having any of his tricks. "Not entirely."

"Why?"

"He had been pretty rude to the cast and would leave rehearsal whenever things didn't gel his way."

Lawrence's attorney quickly changed direction. "Did you go to high school with Rachel Berry?"

"Yes."

"Were you friends?"

"Not really."

The lawyer's eyebrows rose. "You were in a nationally ranked choir together and you weren't friends?"

"No, we really weren't. We did things together and stuff but my friends were people I'd share things and go out of my way to hang out with when not in school. Rachel and I weren't friends. You could ask anyone from McKinley and they would say the same."

"Where are you living now?" The lawyer's tone turned confident. Samantha knew he was barking up the wrong tree though which made watching him push the topic actually fun to watch.

"With Rachel."

"Yet you say you were not friends?"

"Not in school. We are now." Brittany said with the most beautiful smile on her face. "Great friends but that wasn't what you asked me before."

Samantha wasn't the only one from her side of the table who barely managed to stop them selves from laughing. After a moment Robert broke with a loud snort and then poorly tried to cover it up with a fake cough. Field glanced up not amused and when he looked back in Brittany's direction Samantha knew she wasn't going to like whatever the attorney asked next.

"Have you had a sexual relationship with Rachel Berry?"

"No." Brittany answered defensively and then turned in the direction of both Quinn and Samantha. "Of course not."

Thankfully, the turn could have easily been assumed to be towards Samantha but the redhead knew Brittany had done it as much, maybe even more, for Quinn's benefit. The reaction was understandable but the last thing the trial needed was Lawrence's side digging up Quinn and Rachel's recent relationship.

Field kept on the misguided but pointed line of questioning. "But she suggested you for the job when the production decided to dismiss my client?"

"She supported the decision."

"Whom suggested you for it?"

"I don't know. I wasn't there."

Samantha smiled at the simple, honest response. From the reaction to her answer on the other side of the table it seemed they hadn't planned on being challenged by Brittany's consistently simple, factual, answers.

"Who offered you the job?" The attorney said changing the question just enough that Samantha knew he was about to get the answer he wanted.

"Samantha Spencer."

"Are you two in a sexual relationship?"

"Yes we are." Brittany said with pride in her voice that Samantha didn't expect to hear. "We sure are."

...

"Thanks for calling me back Kurt." Santana said as she heard her old friend's voice.

"No reason not to return your call. It's not me you were being a jerk towards."

"You always get right to the point."

"Even when I don't come out and say it I try to stay on topic." Kurt retorted.

"I'll have you know things are fine again."

"Until the next time." Kurt interjected with disappointment in his tone.

"Look, I don't want to do this over the phone. Can we meet somewhere for a drink after I finish work?"

"I suppose so."

"How about that place you took me to for that fundraiser?"

"What time?"

Santana looked at her still full inbox. "Say around seven."

"Seven it is."

"Great. See you there."

Hanging up the phone Santana felt relieved she was getting the chance to resolve things with Kurt. She hadn't planned on dealing with all the things she needed to address with him right away but that had quickly changed.

The unexpected call from Rachel might not have been pleasant but she had to give the tiny singer credit for addressing things. It couldn't have been easy to call Santana up and thank her for the flowers let alone bring up things with Quinn. So if Rachel Berry could face stuff so could Santana.

...

The instructions Brittany had been given cycled through her mind as each question was asked and in the tiny moment before each was answered. She was to be honest and brief when addressing anything asked of her by Lawrence's attorney. She found it funny how she had spent her life being considered simple and now it was serving her so well.

"When did the nature of your relationship with Samantha Spencer turn, shall we say, romantic?"

Brittany didn't really care for what the lawyer was asking but she knew she had no choice but to answer. Quinn, and the other people in her friend's law firm, had explained to her that there was no topic off limits and lying was out of the question. She supposed she could have been exact but in this case, since the question was so rude, she opted to be so simple it might annoy him a little. "I'm not sure I can pinpoint the exact moment."

"A general timeline of the events will be fine Ms. Pierce." Lawrence's attorney replied as he glared at her. He was on to her but Brittany didn't much care.

"We became friendly while working together, spent some time outside of work with friends and co-workers, and things evolved from there."

"Was this during the rehearsal process?"

"Not during, during. We were too busy in actual rehearsal." Brittany replied with a tiny giggle at her attempt at 'dim' humor. Rachel Berry wasn't the only person in their group of friends who could act a part when it served her. "But the timing off hours was around then."

She swore she saw Field's eyes roll all the way back into his head and then return to their normal position. "Thank you Ms. Pierce. We are finished with our questions for now."

Brittany was instantly proud of her answer.

The oldest attorney from the production side cleared his throat. "Ms. Pierce at any point was the condition of your employment tied to you providing anyone connected with the show with romantic favors?"

"Absolutely not." Brittany said dropping the playful tone and getting instantly serious again.

"At any time during the development of your relationship with Ms. Spencer did you feel pressure to become involved with her because of your new position on the production?"

"No. In fact just the opposite, had we not been working together we might have started dating sooner."

"After the workshop was seen by the industry, what was the effect on your career?"

"Many people had some really nice things to say about my work. I got an agent and have had some nice meetings with theatre people here in New York."

The lawyer swiped at his tablet computer and seemed to read something before continuing. "Did you gain any immediate employment as a result of the workshop?"

"I worked on a friend's TV spot here in the city but that was a relationship I had prior to working on the show but I leave soon for LA to work on a project for a Broadway performer releasing a pop album."

"Thank you Ms. Pierce. I think we are all set with you for now." The attorney closed his tablet and addressed the room. "So tomorrow beginning at ten?"

"Yes." Lawrence's attorney said. "We will see you here at ten."

As they left the conference room a heavy sigh escaped Samantha. The first day was over which was a huge relief. "Are we done for the day as well?"

Quinn shook her head. "Actually I was hoping we could chat in my office before we call it a day."

"We are okay until tomorrow at ten." The lead attorney for the production said to his clients. "You three can leave. The legal team just needs a brief chat."

The others got the hint and began to gather up their stuff to leave, as did Brittany.

"I'm going to walk Brittany out. I'll meet you back in your office." Samantha offered and then exited with the blonde.

...

Quinn glanced at her phone for the first time since the afternoon session. Staring back at her was an alert that she had thirty-seven new emails and a text message. The emails could wait but she hoped the text might be something worth reading. It turned out it was more than worth reading.

"_Just sending some love your way. I thought about sending luck but I know you're being amazing today. Call me if you can before the evening show and fill me in." _

Quinn tried hard not to let on how happy she was getting a simple note from Rachel Berry especially while in a room with one of the best lawyers in the city. It wasn't easy but she managed.

"That was hardly a huge help to us." One of the Junior Associates working with the production said as soon as the conference room door closed behind their clients.

"But it was the truth." Quinn reminded the assembled.

"At least during the morning session it was established there was a financial upside in hiring an unknown to take over." The third attorney that represented the production side spoke up confidently. She was an older lady, maybe in her sixties, with thick glasses and kind eyes. "They all agreed it was the general manager who suggested they go in that direction and although Samantha suggested Brittany as the easiest fix they all supported it because she had been already involved and was working well with the cast."

Quinn knew they had yet to hammer home the most important element of the case though. "No matter what Lawrence is trying to sell a jury, at the end of the day it doesn't matter if the team hired each one of their lovers to replace him. We only need to establish that how under the time constraints Lawrence's erratic and unprofessional behavior burdened the workshop and led to him being fired."

"It's too bad the fact his own union backed the show in that decision holds no weight in this case," the kind looking women interjected. "Had that only been enough to keep this from turning into a civil suit."

The most respected of the bunch finally spoke up. "Certainly is. Do we have enough members of the cast to strongly set up his erratic and unprofessional behavior during the session tomorrow?"

Quinn nodded. "Absolutely. And when we add to it his sister and her past relationship with Rachel Berry I think we should have enough to cause even the most ego driven of attorney's to advise their client to drop it."

"Are we all on the same page about settlement?" The junior associate asked in a tone that seemed to indicate he was trying very hard to impress the two senior partners in his firm.

"What are your instincts telling you?" The question from the older woman seemed a test. Quinn appreciated the question and was curious as to the young associates answer.

"No dice, of course. What would be the point of giving him anything?"

The rational side of Quinn had to interject. "Even if it makes it go away?"

"Ms. Fabray, I didn't take you for a pessimist." The production's senior attorney asked as he leaned back in his chair.

"More of a realist. I have watched first hand the most deserving of clients lose for stupider reasons than what we are dealing with in this case. I think depending on the offer we let our clients work together to form a decision. I know they have a timeline where the shows next step is concerned and they might not want to spend years trying to win a case that is really about one man's misguided arrogance."

The room went silent for a long time and then the senior of the trio spoke. He smiled as he moved forwarded in his chair again. "I'll be honest I advised against them working so closely with you and your client but they were more loyal than I'm used to seeing in these kind of cases."

"I suppose that's a good thing for my client." Quinn replied unflinching.

The older man grinned like Quinn imagined a proud father might. "Believe me Ms. Fabray it is. Given my normal tactics your client would be on the hook for the entire thing."

"So why isn't she?"

"Because my clients are loyal and because the legwork you and your firm did proved to me that this case is a winner. Now we just have to make sure it ends up that way."

...

Brittany collected her things from the sofa she had left them on. "You didn't have to walk me out. I know you have a lot of work still to do with Quinn."

Samantha took Brittany's purse and jacket from her and placed them back down on Quinn's sofa. "I wanted to," pulling the blonde close Samantha kissed Brittany gently. "Thank you for what you said in there."

"I just told the truth."

"Hearing you made me think we are almost back to normal."

"We're fine."

"Do you mean it?"

"Samantha, we're fine." Brittany reassured and then returned the kiss.

"Can we do dinner when I'm done here?"

"Sure. I'll go grab a coffee or something around the corner. Call me when you're finished?"

"Okay."

"Good." Brittany picked up her stuff and headed out of Quinn's office. "See you soon."

As the blonde disappeared from view Samantha finally felt confident that they were, despite her concerns about Santana Lopez, back on track.

...

Having passed Brittany in the hallway the two old friends gave each other a quick goodbye hug and then Quinn continued to her office. When she entered she found Samantha sitting in one of the armchairs vigorously typing on her smartphone. "Everything okay?"

"Fine. Just some stuff I need to get back to someone on."

The answered seemed like an excuse but as long as it wasn't about the case it was none of Quinn's business. Taking a seat in the chair across from where Samantha was sitting, Quinn yawned and then slipped off her heels. "So about tomorrow."

"More of the same I'm guessing."

"The stakes are higher."

"Because some of the cast and Lawrence's sister establish his behavior?"

"Exactly. The arbitrary behavior in rehearsal and his hatred of Rachel needs to be laid out so that his attorney sees they can't win."

"What do you need from me?"

"Calm." Quinn heard herself say before her brain registered the word.

"Easy enough. I don't see tomorrow being any worse than what came out of Lawrence's mouth and had Brittany not been so tough in there I might have lost it by the end things."

Quinn immediately realized the real reason she wanted to talk to Samantha and it wasn't about lawyerly advice. "I need you to be my friend tomorrow and not my client."

Samantha looked at Quinn thoughtfully and then knowingly nodded "You need me to discretely keep you in check."

"Yes. There is too much riding on both these depositions for me to lose my temper. I got close this morning and doing or saying anything tomorrow would be really bad."

"His lawyer is going to go at, especially Rachel, from every angle."

"If the roles were reversed I would do exactly that so I know what's coming."

Samantha looked at Quinn with an intensity the blonde wasn't used to seeing. "Oh, Quinn, I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I put you in this position. I understand now."

"Well, would you fill me in because I don't get it."

"You're prepared for the questions that Field will be asking but what you aren't prepared for are the answers they might give when you're the one asking the questions; things about the happier times. You get the job of establishing them as a real couple that Lawrence had no reason to hate except for his own bigotry."

There it was simple and to the point. As angry as she almost got during Lawrence's morning deposition when Rachel was brought up Quinn knew deep down she could end up equally upset in other ways when she questioned both women on their romantic relationship. "Logically I get it. It's Rachel's past but Isabel was a huge part of that past. I've been convincing myself there is no conflict for me but I guess there is. I'm already going to be walking an emotional tightrope as Field tries to twist their relationship into how his client saw it and then I get to paint them as happy well-adjusted women in love. Sucks."

Samantha exhaled but the normally profound redhead offered nothing in return and Quinn suddenly felt stupid.

"I guess you can relate."

"You noticed."

"I did. Look I've got to finish some stuff up here but do you want to grab dinner?"

"I told Brittany I would meet her. You should join us."

"No, you guys go ahead. You need alone time. Just know I'm around if you need me."

"Same goes for you." Samantha said as she stood and collected her belongings.

As her office door closed Quinn curled up in the chair and tried really hard to concentrate on her happiness. Unlike the information she had regarding things with Brittany and Samantha, Quinn knew things with Rachel were on solid ground. She needed to keep that truth firmly on her mind until the trial was over while at the same time separating her self from any emotions that the next day's depositions threatened to evoke in her.

Pulling her cell out she read Rachel's note again. She allowed herself a smile while reading it this time and then sent a response.

_"Long but productive day. Need to get some rest before tomorrow or I would have come by tonight. Can we do dinner tomorrow after your deposition but before you go to the theatre tomorrow night?"_

After hitting send Quinn got up from the chair and made her way to her desk. As much as she wanted to go right home and go to bed she had work to finish before she could call it a day. The next day was going to require her to be well rested and sharp because tomorrow was the difference between going to trial and stopping the lawsuit in its tracks.


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter 78

From the moment Samantha took a seat at the table Brittany knew something was off. Where she had been calm and relaxed at Quinn's office now the redhead seemed distracted. Something had changed in the half hour since they parted company. "Did your meeting with Quinn go okay?"

"It went fine." Samantha said without looking up from her phone's display.

"Is everything okay there?"

Immediately the phone was no longer a priority and Samantha turned the screen off and placed it back in her purse. "Everything is fine. I was just in the middle of reading something when I came in. Sorry if I seemed distracted."

"You actually didn't seem distracted. You seemed stressed."

"There's a lot going on."

Brittany decided to leave it alone and take Samantha on her word. The fact was there was a lot happening in her girlfriend's life. "I know. I'm sorry."

Samantha reached across the table and took Brittany's hand. "None of which is your fault."

"Doesn't mean I can't be sorry it's happening."

"Another reason why you are the sweetest person I've ever met."

Brittany smiled. "You're keeping track?"

"Absolutely."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Nope. I want to talk about anything but what's going on with Lawrence. Are you all packed for your trip?"

"Haven't even started."

"Brittany, you leave soon."

"I know but putting things off until the last second is something I do. I didn't toss things in bags for my trip out here until about three hours before the shuttle service came and got me."

Samantha laughed and Brittany found it a beautiful sight. Granted her heart and mind had been all over the map lately, and she was no closer to resolving any of the conflicting emotions she had been dealing with, but Brittany did know seeing Samantha laugh was on a list of good things.

...

"Frank, I am about to need a moment."

Santana's loyal assistant knew what was coming and immediately glanced out into the main office area to see who was still milling around. Casually closing Santana's door he then turned towards his boss and nodded.

"Where the hell do they get off?" Santana yelled at a volume safe enough to be mostly buffered by her office walls but loud enough to get the point across.

Frank knew better than to say anything. He remained still and attentive.

"Just when I think I finally have him and those minions trained they go and pull something like this. This doesn't have to be rocket science every time something this big comes up. Make a damn decision and stick to it."

"Do you need me to do damage control?"

"It's too late tonight to call off the dogs. We are going to have to spend tomorrow up to our eyeballs in their mess."

It was going to be all hands on deck for probably the rest of the workweek and maybe even into the weekend. "Meet you here at five tomorrow morning with breakfast?"

"Unfortunately, yes. I'll bring the first round of coffee." Santana said as she moved to her desk and took an exasperated seat in her chair "You might as well go home."

"See you in the morning." He said as he turned to leave.

"Good night, and Frank."

"Yes?"

"Tell your fiancé I'm sorry."

"She knows it's my job."

"Well, you do it well."

Frank smiled and made his way out of Santana's office. He suspected she would be there a while longer if only to cool down. "She might not always be the easiest woman to work for but she was damn fair," he thought as he collected his things from his cubical and left. The following day's alarm was going to come very early.

...

After Brittany had finished her coffee the pair decided dinner was in order. They had considered all the usual places but opted instead to start in a direction and go to the first place that caught both their eyes. It had become a thing they liked to do.

The winner was a small Japanese place on the Upper East Side. They ordered some rolls to share and enjoyed a nice meal. It wasn't until after they were finished eating that the evening took a turn towards the serious.

"Does Quinn have a time frame in mind?" Brittany asked as she sipped from what was left in her glass.

"No. She knows Lawrence's claim on paper is a loser..."

"Of course it's a loser."

"Unfortunately the law isn't ever as black and white." Samantha offered with a look that placed worry back on her face.

"I just wish it was resolved so you guys could move forward."

"So do I."

Brittany took in Samantha's tone and then said what she had been silently thinking. "Maybe I should see about backing out of LA."

"Brittany, you are not doing anything of the kind. I'm fine."

"I don't think you are."

"I am and you are following through with that job."

"But..."

"Brittany, you're going." The tone was sterner than Brittany had ever witnessed.

"Come with me. We could use some time together away from all this."

"I can't just run off in the middle of everything."

"Would you want to go if things were different?" The question she was asking seemed odd even to Brittany. The blonde wasn't sure where it had come from because if anyone had a right to feel off balance with their relationship at this point it should have been Samantha, even if she didn't know it.

"With you, of course. Do you even need to ask that?"

"I think for some reason maybe I do."

"It's the case, that's my only reason."

"The only reason?" Brittany asked not entirely sure why she was pushing so hard. When she heard a deep sigh come from across the table she was glad she had trusted her instincts.

"Being with you would make any trip amazing."

Brittany waited for the other shoe to drop. "But."

"LA isn't a city I am very fond of."

"Baggage?"

Samantha nodded. "Baggage."

"No other reason?"

"I've told you. I didn't much like the person I was when I lived there. Revisiting it doesn't appeal to me but I promise after all the insanity with the trial and before the show stuff gets busy we will have a getaway. Just the two of us."

"Any where?"

"Any where but LA. Deal?"

"Deal."

It dawned on Brittany in that moment she was committing to a future she wanted a chance to see play out. Her life and her feeling were complicated but complicated be damned. She couldn't just walk away from the redhead with the giant heart.

...

As much as Santana was dreading a heart to heart with Kurt the outcome of the chat would have to be a better outcome than her workday. It was unusual for the Mayor to be all over the place when it came to his timeliness and his instructions but he had been in rare form. Sure it wasn't easy being the boss of a quarter of a million employees and over a billion dollars in spending but it couldn't hurt to use the word please from time to time. After all it was his screw up that had left his office vulnerable. Santana only ever needed an email with details to turn any unfortunate into a tiny hiccup but he had missed that step and instead spent the later part of the day over her shoulder either whining or yelling.

There was no way to provided the spin needed once he made up his mind and so her entire Thursday would now be spent dealing with the press so that there was only one minor casualty. Santana was good at her job but there was no way to avoid the Mayor's, best friend's, brother not being handed a pink slip by Monday. It was his incompetence that had created the situation so he would be the fall guy. Her only loyalty was to the man in charge.

Arriving exactly on time Santana caught sight of Kurt chatting up a bartender at the far end of the room. Making her way through the crowd she greeted Kurt with a hello and a gentle hug. He didn't need to be kind after how she had last behaved around him but Kurt returned her gesture with a degree of warmth and compassion that she wasn't sure she deserved.

"Want to grab a table?" He asked as the embrace ended.

"Unless you would rather just sit here." Santana quietly teased in reference to the dark skinned bartender she had caught him chatting up.

"Nah, let's grab a table."

"Okay."

He tried to hide it but Santana caught Kurt smiling and whispering a good-bye to the bartender as they walked away. She tried to resist saying anything but couldn't. "Past or possible future."

"You don't miss anything do you?"

"We are very similar in that way. So?"

"Past. A very complicated but enormously fun past."

Santana laughed despite her self as she took a seat at an empty table by an antique bookshelf filled with old hardcovers.

As Kurt took his seat the smile on his face went away. "So are we going to beat around the bush or go the direct route?"

It was time to face the music.

...

Back at her apartment Brittany was happy Samantha had taken her up on an invitation to come back with her. Rachel wasn't home yet so they had the place to themselves. With the warmer spring weather starting to slowly bathe the city the pair ended up on the roof for a glass of wine and some peace and quiet.

"It's obvious why Rachel loves it up here." Samantha observed as she looked out on the city.

"I always hear that people think New York is loud and bright but not here. Where I lived in LA this would be impossible."

"LA has its quiet spots. My place out there is the one place in that whole city I suppose I miss."

Brittany wasn't sure she heard Samantha right. "You still have a place out there?"

"I own it still but there is a company that rents it for me to high end vacation renters or for short term need like industry people needing a getaway or a property to house someone while filming."

"You have a place there you miss and you can't even bring yourself to have your own getaway there? You really can't get passed what happened to you out there."

"Sadly, no. There are just too many bad memories."

...

"I've spoken to Quinn and to Rachel and made it clear my behavior the other night was uncalled for no matter what mood I was in."

"Okay. And? It can't be all that surprising to some people that you handled the news about their relationship as well as Finn did. I certainly wasn't surprised." Kurt replied boldly.

"You told him?"

"We are brothers." Kurt reminded her.

"How did he take it?"

"Like I said, much like you did."

"How could he possibly be still carrying a torch for Rachel Berry?"

The comment didn't go by unnoticed but Kurt didn't want to stir up too much of the past. "He's happily married. I think his ego just got a little bruised."

For a moment the conversation hung between them as he realized he might have stirred things up anyway.

"Well, um, I'm sorry you had to witness it."

"Thank you." Kurt said lifting his menu to look for something to go along with his drink. "But you don't owe me anything."

"Yes I do. This isn't the first time my behavior relating to Quinn was uncalled for no matter what I was going through at the time."

This was completely unexpected. Kurt wasn't sure if he should be proud of her or terrified of what was coming. He put the menu back down and looked at Santana. What he saw surprised him.

"I owe you a larger apology."

"Okay." Kurt said hesitantly.

"From the moment we crossed paths in New York you were a good friend to me. You were better than I ever was to you. It's not an excuse but besides Brittany and Quinn I never had close friends so I reacted badly when you spoke to me so bluntly. The thing is when Quinn moved in things were complicated and I punished you for your honesty about those complications. I'm sorry for doing that to you."

Kurt couldn't believe what he was hearing and it appeared it showed.

"Don't look at me like that. We both know I cut you off over the simple fact you told me the hard truth."

"Accurate."

"A hard truth I needed to hear."

"More accurate."

"I'm sorry for that Kurt. What happened between Quinn and I should never have come between you and I. Instead I dumped you as my friend for holding up that mirror."

"Does Rachel know?"

"I don't think Quinn's told her and I hope she doesn't. There's no point. I doubt Rachel has mentioned everyone she's slept with to Quinn."

"But how many of Rachel's ex's does Quinn crossing paths with every day?"

"From what I've heard at least one."

Kurt nodded at the reminder. "Oh right, Isabel and the law suit against the show."

"I think their depositions start tomorrow."

"That's not going to be easy."

"Which is why making things messier isn't going to help anyone out."

"True but if you're in love with Quinn that could get messy anyway."

"I'm not in love with Quinn."

"Not or saying you never were?"

"Honestly, I don't think I ever was. She was safe and beautiful and we were both needy but romantic love, that was never in play."

"So you were each other's getaway?"

"Yes. You've never done that?"

"Tons of times but why didn't you just say that to me instead of forcing me out of your life."

"Cause I didn't want to talk about any of it and you had figured it out."

"I was the mirror." Kurt said finally understanding the true nature of the Latina's previous reaction to his astute observations.

"Yes. Which is why I wanted to apologize."

"Accepted. So why the panic attack the other night?"

"You know the real reason."

Are you going to bite my head off and stop speaking to me if I take this bait?"

"No." Santana said rolling her eyes.

"The added pressure of another blonde and her fancy redheaded girlfriend?"

Santana merely nodded without looking Kurt in the eyes.

"I'm starving. Let's order and then we can deconstruct your complicated existence."

"Do we have to do that tonight?"

"Not in the mood for another mirror?"

"No, work was a complete bitch today and I would like to avoid all further discussion of romantic entanglements or emotional roller coasters that involve me. You are welcome to fill me in on you and that bartender however."

Kurt shook his head at Santana and pointed at her menu. "Figure out what your having for dinner."

...

Yawning Brittany reached over and found herself disappointed. The other side of her bed was empty. It took her a second to notice the sound of water running. She assumed Samantha was having a shower. It was an odd habit of hers in which the redhead would wake up in the middle of the night and jump in the shower. Brittany assumed it was to help clear her head or help her fall back to sleep.

For a moment Brittany considered joining her but the bed was so comfy and she knew it wouldn't be empty for long. She would surprise Samantha when she returned to bed with an enthusiastic welcome back.

Wondering what time it was Brittany reached over to the nightstand and grabbed for one of their phones. Lifting the cell she grabbed, she clicked the button to light it up, and quickly learned three things. It wasn't her phone, it was after two in the morning, and someone named Grace needed Samantha's attention so badly she had sent a text well after a reasonable hour of the night.

The text merely read, _**'We have to talk. You can't avoid me forever.'**_

Brittany's heart sank but there wasn't time to dwell or even snoop as she heard the water turn off. Putting the phone back where she found it Brittany turned over in bed and closed her eyes tight as to hide when Samantha returned. "Who was Grace and why was Samantha avoiding her?"

**Author's Notes: **Thank you for all the kind and interesting feedback as of late. To all the newbie readers – this is a continuing story and there is no end in sight. So for those asking: no worries there are many more chapters to come. With work responsibilities they aren't coming as quickly as I would like to be posting but I appreciate the patience everyone is having when the updates do happen.


	79. Chapter 79

Chapter 79

Giant coffee cups had been filled three times already and the Mayor's press office was far from out of the woods. Take out wrappers from egg sandwiches and empty yogurt cups were still cluttering the coffee table while both Santana and Frank paced the floor of her office. Santana barked into her earpiece handling the questions from the national media while Frank was nearly through fielding all of the local ones.

The office gofer had been assigned the job of funneling calls as they came in. The press department's third string was charged with dealing with anything unrelated to the developing fallout. However, while addressing unrelated issues the questions quickly and inevitably shifted to the Mayor's assigning of an unqualified department head. It was then that the call was re-rooted back to Santana's office. It was a good thing she and Frank were good under pressure.

The upside of her boss being the Mayor of New York was that people outside of New York knew who he was but it was also the downside. There were only about six cities in the country that would be under similar national scrutiny for a slip-up such as this one. What Santana needed was a bigger scandal to shift focus but until such time as a bigger fish slipped up Santana and Frank would spend the foreseeable future putting out a fire created by incompetence.

Santana kept her voice as cheery as she could despite the segment producer she was currently speaking. "Look, I can understand you want to be the first to have him on air to explain himself but this is the Mayor's call to make. My job is to advise him not force him towards one news outlet or the other. You will know when I do."

Hanging up she about threw her earpiece. There was nothing worse than manipulators masquerading as news outlets. If they were the last channel on earth Santana would have advised the Mayor not to speak before subjecting him to their bias.

Frank hung up his call and glanced at her as he finished his third cup of coffee. "I don't even need to guess who was on that call, do I?"

"Nope." Santana said as she went to her desk to put a "do not disturb" on her phone for a few minutes. "I hate the constant lack of journalist ethics but what I really hate is him."

"We both know the feeling is mutual."

"He needs to get over himself."

"Santana, last year you brought his wife as your date to an industry press dinner."

"Now ex wife and besides they were separated at the time."

Frank raised an eyebrow. "You're splitting hairs."

"Whether or not his wife and I ever, in the past, shared a bed doesn't have any baring on him being an ass or his network being biased."

"True."

"So can we get back to work?" Santana asked with her own eyebrows raised.

"You're the boss."

"Exactly my point."

...

Sitting in the empty conference room made Isabel more nervous then when she had her first professional audition in New York. It seemed an odd reaction. Thanks to therapy her brother had stopped meaning anything to her years ago and seeing Rachel was no big deal. Yet Isabel sat concentrating on the tea she was drinking with more intensity then green tea deserved. She supposed it was the exercise of rehashing everything that she had put behind her. Finally living her life on her terms it was going to be hard remembering the days when she wasn't as brave.

The door to the small conference room opened and she looked up from her mug. Walking into the room was Quinn Fabray and her client. Samantha Spencer was certainly older then the twenty something television star Isabel recalled growing up watching but still as striking. Her years in the public eye it seemed rewarded her as the suit she wore cost more than Isabel's yearly transportation budget.

While Samantha entered the room looking like she owned it Quinn Fabray was more understated. The blonde dressed the part of a lawyer. Gone was the casual attire from their meeting over coffee and in its place was a tailored grey suit that made the blonde look professional but approachable. The suit seemed designer but hardly the same price tag as the one worn by her client. Isabel was on a teacher's salary but still had a strong eye for fashion.

"Thank you so much for doing this." the refined redhead said as she extended her hand. "Samantha Spencer."

"I know who you are." Not meaning for her response to come off rude but afraid it had Isabel stood. "I'm sorry for being so abrupt. This whole thing has me nervous."

"Understandable." Quinn said interjecting.

Samantha nodded. "I'm the one who should be apologizing. It's my predicament that dragged you into this."

"Lawrence is the one to blame, not you or those involved with your show. This is all about him and our family dynamic. He's punishing others with his bias."

"Which is what I keep telling my client."

The door to the conference room flew open and for a split second Isabel was in her early twenties again. Rachel was secretly a scrambled mess in an endearing way. Juggling a giant cup of what Isabel suspected was tea in one hand and a bag that was large enough to carry a bowling ball in the other hand the brunette's sunglasses were still on even though her coat was draped over the arm carrying the bag; as always Rachel was in a hurry. "Sorry if I'm late."

"You aren't." Quinn said and then took a seat at the small circular table. The blonde was instantly all business and all the warmth Isabel had noticed upon first meeting her disappeared. "Let's have a seat so we can go over a few things."

Doing as was asked, Isabel sat back down and waited for instruction.

...

Samantha sat at the table keeping an eye on the dynamic surrounding her. So far Quinn was seemingly all right while faced with her girlfriend and her girlfriend's ex. The general tone of the instruction session was focused on the case but the temperature in the room, while still managing to stay professional, was definitely a tiny bit colder than the day before. As chilly as the current room was it was liable to get even colder once in front of Lawrence and his attorney.

Samantha knew that she had her work cut out for her but at least with a job to do her mind could stay focused. The hope was if she remained on task by looking out for Quinn then she could ignore the crap that was liable to come at them today. Lawrence might not be the one providing a deposition but the questions from his attorney were very likely to be fed from the choreographer's ire towards his sister and Rachel. Samantha expected lots of creatively worded jabs about the romantic relationship, which was to be the focus of the day.

As Quinn explained similar instructions to the ones Brittany had described getting Samantha felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Pulling it from the inner pocket of her suit jacket Samantha glanced at the name on the screen and hit ignore she then shoved it back where she had found it but not before turning the phone completely off. She wanted nothing to do with the call that was coming in, nothing at all.

...

"Are you sure Santana?" Frank said as he stood from the sofa.

"Go and take an hour. We are starting to repeat ourselves so there is no point in fielding things non-stop. The information has to start going out to the public before the tone of the conversation can be shifted any further. We are at a stand still."

"If you're sure."

"Frank, go, before I change my mind."

As the door to the office closed behind Frank the room, for the first time all day, went silent. Crossing to her computer Santana took a set at her desk to see the damage her inbox was taking. Happily it had stopped multiplying like a wild bunny rabbit. Peace was finally Santana's to enjoy for as long as she could let it last.

Quickly she sent out an email to the Mayor's office to update her boss on the situation. Despite the urge to exclude them Santana included her least favorite network on the list of parties interested in getting the first interview with her boss. The Mayor could be trusted so she knew steering him away from the piranhas wasn't required of her. He had been so well trained she was certain she could predict who he would be rewarding the exclusive interview. That interview would be hard but fair and give him the edge with the public for having faced off with someone respected and who didn't throw softballs at politicians.

Like a good worker bee she hit send and waited for his answer back. In the mean time she glanced through email after email getting a general idea if any of it was urgent. Having worked hard all morning she stopped at an email of a personal nature and considered how to respond. After a very short time Santana attempted to firm up dinner plans with Kathryn. The sport's publicist would make a nice dinner companion and the perfect distraction from recent events both professional and personal in nature.

...

"When working as an actor you used the name Isabel Kelly. Why?" Quinn inquired as she turned a page in her notebook.

"Like my brother, who uses Bennett, I adopted a stage name when I joined the actor's union."

"Instead of using Ricci?"

"We were both told that a change would offer us a better chance for diverse roles; that casting people aren't always that creative and Ricci would typecast us. My brother decided to evoke a very well known choreographer who would probably be less than thrilled considering Lawrence's strongly held conservative beliefs. I went with a homage to Grace Kelly."

Quinn noticed Lawrence squirm at the not so pointed explanation. Knowing Isabel was speaking of Chorus Line director/choreographer Michael Bennett and knowing how much Lawrence seemed to hate the idea of his sister's sexuality it did seem an odd choice of professional namesakes. "You took the change a step further while your brother still goes by Ricci outside of his professional career. Why is that?

"When my family pushed me away it seemed only fitting to become my own person."

"You had your name legally changed?"

"I did." Isabel answered simply.

"Can you explain the circumstances surrounding the separation you had with your family?"

"Sure. I came out to them. They disowned me."

"It was then you changed your name legally?"

"Yes."

Quinn made sure to be looking square at Lawrence as she presented her next question. "Did your whole family cut you off?"

"Not entirely," Isabel explained as she lifted her glass of water but didn't drink from it. "One of my aunts and her husband remained in close contact after what happened."

"And your brother Lawrence was among those in your family who stopped speaking to you?"

The brunette nodded and took a sip from her glass. "After he finished turning up places to yell at me, yes he eventually gave up and disappeared from my life."

"When you say he yelled at you what did that entail?"

Isabel seemed to take in the question and whether to calm emotions or for dramatic effect she paused, allowing Quinn's words to hang in the air. Usually the law was nothing like it was dramatized on television but as the silence filled the room Quinn realized the teacher was still an actress at heart and her quiet reflection was pure theatrics.

Clearing her throat Isabel then addressed the question. "When I was off the road and back living in New York he learned from a mutual friend where I was living and would turn up at the apartment. One time he ran into me at an audition and made a scene in the holding area. A few months after I was single again he turned up when I was out with friends. He got so out of hand the owner of the bar nearly called the police on him."

"What sort of things would he say when he would confront you?"

"Yelling about how I was breaking my parent's hearts, how I was going to go to hell, how I was obviously not gay and had been manipulated by my girlfriend at the time into thinking I was something I wasn't."

The tone of Isabel's explanation was perfectly pitched. She was almost laughing at the words, which Quinn imagined, at the time, had to have hurt.

"Were you, manipulated?" The movement from Lawrence's attorney as he punched something into his tablet sent pride through Quinn. The question was one easily answered but one Quinn had to ask in order to establish the reality of Isabel's life and the seriousness of her relationship with Rachel.

"No. I knew from a young age I liked women."

"And when you say he blamed your girlfriend at the time for manipulating you, who was this woman?"

"Rachel Berry."

...

As the questions came Isabel's way she found she was relaxing into the process. Telling her story was proving no harder than when Quinn originally brought it all up in the coffee shop. Sure, her brother being across from her stoically staring daggers at her wasn't exactly fun but any lingering question of whether she cared to reconcile with her family were answered in the short time she had been in his presence. Her life as Isabel Ricci was firmly in the past and would remain there.

Quinn smiled in a way that seemed polite but almost forced. "Describe your relationship with Ms. Berry. How did it come about?"

"With in the first few days of rehearsal Rachel and I hit it off. A fast friendship developed and we ended up roommates on the road. It made things less expensive and kept things from getting as lonely as they can be when you are living out of hotels."

Isabel noticed Lawrence's lawyer start to type. Going over her answer in her mind it dawned on her that what she said sounded more scandalous than intended. She meant to say, "It was nice having a friend to chat with and stuff" but there was no point in correcting her words. It could potentially make it worse. She would face the music when her brother's side took their shots.

"Obviously, from what you have said something changed and the relationship grew beyond friendship."

"Yes. We were in Alabama, of all places, doing a week of shows and there wasn't much to do in the city to pass the time. I remember Rachel downloading a lot of books to read. I woke up one morning in the hotel room we were sharing and she was in a chair by the window reading. Rachel was fond of walking up very early while I tended to sleep in. Anyway, I saw her sitting there and my heart stopped. I was seeing her for the first time and a way that made me know I had fallen in love with her. The following week was a layoff, we didn't have a booking, and so the company members went back to New York. She and I went out to dinner one night and I confessed my feelings. It turned out she felt the same. We were a couple from that moment on."

"And your relationship went on for a number of years?"

"Almost three."

"Why did it end between you?" The blonde asked with another hint of emotion in her tone.

"It was sad but simple. The fact was we wanted different things out of life."

"Do you still date women?"

"Exclusively. "

"Do you consider Rachel a friend?"

"It's ironic, with the trial she's back in my life." Isabel realized she was looking at Lawrence and decided to continue doing so until she said one last thing. "I hope after this is all over we can recapture our friendship."

"Thank you Ms. Kelly." Quinn finished as the room waited to see what tactic Lawrence's attorney would take.

...

Finally a chance to take a break and it couldn't have come soon enough. During Quinn's questioning things went smooth but the proceeding quickly took a predictably nasty turn when Lawrence's attorney started in.

Samantha had been impressed by how strong the young schoolteacher was against the attorney for her brother. Isabel held her own as she presented herself as a self aware and proud woman that wouldn't compromise her beliefs for her family's shortsightedness.

Despite not logically defusing a single strong answer of Isabel's the attorney for the other side had been relentlessly intrusive. His questions had been designed to fluster and embarrass Isabel who instead answered them like she was rattling off a recipe card. There were a couple times her honest responses angered Lawrence and made the opposing attorney's face go red with embarrassment. It served them right for having asked Isabel to provide a list of her sexual partners, which she did in rather colorful detail. For a schoolteacher, the brunette had a wicked sense of humor and obviously knew what she was doing answering by infusing an extra special degree of intimacy.

Samantha wasn't sure she could have handled herself with such poise. In fact she knew had she been asked to describe in graphic detail the nature of her romantic relationship with any of her former lovers she might have ended up physically assaulting the other side instead.

As the session ended Samantha's worry over what would be coming at Rachel grew. If the tone of the last batch of questions were any indication the petite performer was going to face even harsher interrogation. After the rather off base questions they had all just heard it was clear it was Rachel that Lawrence foolishly blamed for his sister's life choice so it would be Rachel that his attorney was sure to go after with guns blazing.

As she exited the conference room Samantha considered following Isabel towards the room that was being used as a holding space. Rachel would certainly be in there waiting for her turn to be called. Samantha could have taken the time to give her lead actress a heads up as to not only the impending focus on her life with Isabel but also a hint of how Quinn was handling things. Samantha decided her interference would probably only make the afternoon deposition worse for both Rachel and Quinn.

So instead of having a chat with Rachel, Samantha decided to check in on Quinn. The blonde had been impressively professional until the questions from Lawrence's side started to focus on Isabel's relationship with Rachel. As it went on Samantha could see as much silent discomfort on Quinn's face as Lawrence's, obviously for very different reasons.

...

Walking into the smaller conference room that had been used as a holding area Isabel smiled at the sight of Rachel studiously working on something on a tablet. At the sight of her and thanks to the two hours rehashing their relationship Isabel took in the scene. Rachel's intensity was the first quality Isabel was drawn to and it was lovely to see that it hadn't faded away.

Her ex looked up and smiled. "Looks like you survived."

"Don't let the calmness fool you. My brother's lawyer was brutal."

"Something tells me you held your own. Thank you again for doing this." Rachel said as she stood and approached Isabel.

"You're welcome."

"I'm only sorry it took something like this for us to reconnect."

"I've missed our friendship too." Isabel said filling in the blanks behind Rachel's words.

"We were inseparable and then nothing."

"We both needed some time."

"That's probably true but the city got really lonely after losing my best friend," Rachel confessed. "Maybe we can try the friendship thing again?"

"I would like that." Isabel said as she grabbed her coat and started to leave. Realizing she couldn't let the question in her mind go unasked Isabel turned back. "Can I ask you a question and, as was always the case with us, you don't have to answer if you don't want too."

"Sure."

"Was I getting some weird vibes while being interrogated?"

"What kind of vibes?"

"Romantic ones. Is the 'pretty special someone' Samantha's attorney?"

Rachel smiled in a way that gave Isabel an answer before the petite star even spoke. "Quinn and I are seeing one another."

"Thought maybe that was the case. She was very professional but it was obvious she was quite upset with the questions asked of me from Lawrence's side. So the high school frenemie became more, huh?"

"A lot more."

The look on Rachel's face made Isabel's heart swell with joy for her old friend. "You're blushing."

"I love her."

"It looks good on you Rachel." Isabel smiled and pulled her ex into a tight hug. "I couldn't be happier to see you so happy."

"You really mean that." Rachel said sounding surprised.

"Why wouldn't I? We broke up because no matter how hard we tried we couldn't make each other happy anymore. You've found someone who does that."

Rachel beamed even more. "I'm glad you're back in my life."

"Goes double for me."

"So when are we going to plan that workshop with your students?"

The question surprised Isabel. She hadn't planned on holding her ex to her earlier offer. "You would do that? I thought you were just being nice when you suggested it before."

"I would absolutely love to come in and talk with them."

"My kids would love it."

"Great. Check your schedule and let me know what afternoon might work. Weekday wise Wednesday's are my only busy day and I like to keep Mondays open for rest."

"Will do. Good luck in there. And be extra nice to Quinn when this is over today. I think she's going to need it."

...

There was a light knock at her office door. Quinn didn't even bother to ask who it was as she had a pretty good idea who was coming to check in with her. "Come in."

The door opened just a bit as Samantha stuck her head in. "Want company or are you too busy with things?"

"Would love company."

The door opened wider. "You're sure?"

"Come in. Come in." Quinn kept her tone light but now couldn't help but worry that her inner feelings had bleed out in the deposition more than she would have liked. It was time to get Samantha's assessment. "Was I obvious?"

"Only to me."

"You're sure?"

"I'm sure. I made sure my disgust at the questions from his attorney was even more elevated than yours. They might even be convinced I'm sleeping with her if they were watching our side of the table closely enough." Samantha said with a grin.

"He was incredibly intrusive but I have to hand it to Isabel she gave it right back."

"I almost laughed out loud when she described in detail how she first knew she liked girls."

"Lawrence went so pale as she talked about playing doctor in middle school. I thought he was going to black out when she revealed the girl, some years later, was Lawrence's high school girlfriend." For the first time all day Quinn found she was able to smile and mean it.

"At least we got to enjoy seeing him squirm. It serves him right. So, are we ahead?"

It was a good question. "Isabel established his bias. You and the rest of the production established his lack of work ethic and obligation to the job. If Rachel does both his attorney should see that no judge would side with him over his complaint."

"But nothing is ever a guarantee."

"Exactly, but my confidence is at least growing. Now comes the hardest part."

"Have I said that I'm sorry about all this yet today?"

"No need."

Quinn meant it. No one could have predicted that all of this drama with the show pointed to one thing, Rachel's past relationship with Isabel Kelly.

...

The attorneys in the room were all politely silent as Rachel entered and took a seat. She immediately found it impossible to look at Lawrence. Unnecessary digging into her past was clouding what was meant to be a blissful time enjoying her new relationship. He had created this farce out of some inner superiority complex and she hated him for it.

As she looked towards Quinn instead she saw a glimpse of what Isabel had hinted at, something seemed understandably off with the blonde. Rachel had shared the details of her time with Isabel with the woman who now held her heart but this was still going to be a challenge with Quinn asking questions not for personal reasons but for legal ones. Taking a sip from a glass of water in front of her Rachel listened to the usual legal mumbo jumbo that began her deposition. She then promptly agreed to all the obligations asked of her. The faster this was all over the better.

Quinn cleared her throat and flipped open her paper notepad. Rachel tried not to grin at her girlfriend's use of such a classic. "Ms. Berry, please describe the nature by which you were hired for the workshop."

The tone was difficult to get past. This woman, using pen and paper, wasn't the person Rachel loved. This felt more like a robot that had Quinn's face. It was no wonder Isabel had seen right through to Quinn's feelings as all the blonde's usual warmth and compassion was gone. The worst part had been hearing Quinn coldly say 'Ms. Berry'. Taking a deep breath Rachel gave her answer. "I was brought in after the writers of the show suggested me."

"How had they come to suggest you?"

"We worked together on their previous show and it seemed they liked my work."

"But they didn't have the final word on casting the workshop, is that accurate?"

Rachel had to keep her wits about her and just ignore Quinn's strict professionalism. "Yes. Samantha Spencer, your client, was the one with that power."

"Did you ever speak to her prior to your being hired?"

"I did not. There was no audition. I was told she was familiar with my work. The offer was presented and my agency made the deal with the general manager. We didn't meet until the first read through and then only briefly."

"Forgive me for this next question Ms. Berry but since I know it will be asked of you by the other side we might as well get it out of the way now."

Rachel was ready for the question before Quinn could even ask it but followed what she had been told earlier in the day and waited for Quinn to present it.

"Are you and my client in anyway sexually involved or have you ever been involved with her or anyone else involved in the workshop?"

"No. There isn't a sexual history with anyone involved on the show."

"Did you have what could be described as a difficult working relationship with anyone on the workshop and if so who?"

"Lawrence and I, for reasons I didn't understand at the time, seemed to have some difficulty."

"Do you now suspect why that might have been the case?"

"I was once romantically involved with his sister, a fact he isn't fond of."

Opening up the back of her note pad Quinn pulled a photo and handed it across the table to Rachel. "Is that you and Isabel Kelly when you were a couple?"

Rachel immediately recognized the photo and the circumstances surrounding it. They had enjoyed some happy times. "Yes."

"Were you aware of the reaction from Isabel's family to her news that the two of you were a couple?"

"Isabel did bring to my attention that our relationship did not sit well with her family including her brother. I don't really know the extent of the fall out nor did I ever meet any of them."

"And you dated for a couple of years?"

"Yes."

"Tell me a little about how it all came about."

"We were on the road together in a show and became friends. We then became roommates on tour. It just sort of took hold of us and it was a wonderful time."

"Why didn't you know that your ex's brother was Lawrence Ricci?"

"He works under the name Bennett and even after I learned his last name was really Ricci I never put it together as he was always referred to by Isabel as 'my brother'."

"You two never met before the workshop?"

"Not that I ever recall. I'm sure it's possible we might have crossed paths at things like the Tony or the Drama Desk Awards but I suspect it was never more than a polite hello."

"Can you describe how it was working together?"

Despite the very easy questions Rachel felt a headache coming on. This was going to be a monotonous afternoon.

…

Loudly slamming shut her office door Quinn didn't care what her firm thought about her action. She had heard her fair share of painful, demoralizing, and unfair cross-examinations during her time as an attorney. There were a few times she even had ducked into a women's bathroom to have a yell over an opponent's tactic or a judge's decision. One time she had even hidden away in a utility closet in a courthouse in Arizona because she couldn't hold back the tears after an especially painful afternoon of testimony from a client who had been brutally attacked. This wasn't as heartbreaking but it was personal and it had hit hard. It also wasn't sadness driving her rage it was helplessness.

In depositions attached to a civil case essentially all bets are off and Lawrence's attorney had ramped up the vitriol for Rachel. If Isabel's questioning was difficult than Rachel's was brutal. Quinn wanted to throw something or hit something but the best she could do was slam her office door hard enough to knock a photo off the wall.

She was so in her own mind that Quinn didn't notice the door open or a visitor enter.

"Hey you." The bright voice of Rachel Berry said announcing her presence.

Not even the sight of her could calm Quinn's ire. She was trying to speak but the words wouldn't come.

With calm sympathetic eyes Rachel moved slowly towards Quinn. "It's okay. No big deal."

Like a slap, anger filled Quinn. "It's far from okay. That was uncalled for, intrusive, and nothing short of bullying in there. His attorney should be ashamed of himself for even taking the case and then he pulls a stunt like that. Bringing up your dads, playing on antiquated beliefs about sexuality only to change gears and paint you as some kind of bed-hopping slut who uses her body to get what she wants…"

As the words poured out Rachel had gone to the office door and locked it probably in an effort to protect Quinn's career but she didn't much care. If they wanted to fire her for finding another attorney vile they could.

From across the room Rachel smiled.

"Don't laugh at me Rachel. I'm pissed!"

"I'm not laughing at you. I'm in love with you. And thank you."

"For what?" Quinn asked suddenly feeling vulnerable.

"For being you, for trying to be the hero, but look, I'm okay. Nothing they could have said in there could have really hurt me because none of what they said was based in any kind of facts. They know nothing and I know my heart pretty well."

Quinn was across the room before she even realized she had moved. Her lips were crushed to Rachel's and her hands were gripping the brunette's face with tenderness and desire. She needed to do something with all the pent up emotions she was feeling and although not the most responsible use of her office Quinn didn't care. She needed Rachel desperately and the petite brunette was seemingly more than willing to play along.

**Author's Note:** Thank you first of all for the amazing feedback and messages as of late. Sorry again for the posting delay but I have been on a pretty incredible adventure tied to work and haven't had the extra time to write. Just know there is no end in sight and as soon as chapters are finished I will get them up. Hope this day of legal strife and work chaos for some of the gang was a good read for everyone.


	80. Chapter 80

Chapter 80

With how late the depositions had gone and then the private time spent in Quinn's office their dinner had to be quick so Rachel could get to the theatre. Luckily one of the restaurants Rachel was a regular at wasn't too far. Having called ahead, not only for a table but also to place their orders, they sat down just as their meals we're ready to be served.

"Any interest in coming over to my place after your show tonight?" Quinn asked after her first fork full.

"I would hate to wake you."

"I'll take a nap."

"Won't you be overtired tomorrow?"

"I don't want to be without you tonight."

Rachel smiled. "You don't?"

Quinn didn't want Rachel to feel bad about how the day had gone. It certainly wasn't the brunette's fault that work had presented Quinn with hours of testimony on Rachel's dating past. It seemed the best route was an honest answer that was filled with a happier tone than the blonde was feeling. "After today I need some time together outside the case."

"And without the company of my ex." Rachel added sympathetically.

Quinn thought it was remarkable Rachel could read her so well. "I can understand what you saw in her."

"When things were good with us I was probably happier than I had ever been. She was the first relationship I had where someone allowed me to be myself."

Having known elements of Rachel's romantic history made the brunette's words pretty profound for Quinn. Finn had been a sweet boy but was always trying to shove Rachel into his world even when he selfishly knew she didn't belong there. Of what Quinn had witnessed in school Rachel's dynamic with Jesse was that of two people on artistic equal footing but it was a competition in every sense of the word. It was no wonder someone as seemingly calm and independent as Isabel had given Rachel the confidence to thrive.

As the past caught up to the future sadness gripped Quinn and she did her best to fight back emotions but the words came out anyway. "And then it ended."

"It ended," Rachel repeated. "Because she needed to follow her path and I needed to follow mine."

"Did you ever regret the break-up?"

"In the first year I did. We had been inseparable and suddenly she was gone. There was an adjustment. Other than an occasional dinner with Kurt I was essentially friendless. So I poured myself into my work. Suddenly my dreams were coming true and it stopped hurting as much. By the time I started rehearsals for the first show I did with the boys…"

Quinn found it easy to fill in the blank. "You were fine with all work and no play."

"Exactly."

The idea of Rachel alone with only her work seemed strangely fitting considering how she had been when she left Ohio. "Work was really what separated the two of you?"

"On paper I suppose that's true but it was probably bigger than that, our larger goals, of which work was a piece off it, were very different."

Quinn put her fork down and found she couldn't look at Rachel. They had both been so caught up with the romance that talking about the bigger things in life hadn't been a topic of discussion. Was it possible they were headed for the end before ever really starting?

Rachel saw right through the doubt that was lurking. "Stop right there, Quinn. Wherever your mind just went, just stop. We are not going to head down this road."

"But?"

"No. This is entirely different. I am in a new place in my life. I'm older and my priorities are more balanced. Just because we might not be in perfect sync every moment of every day from now on is no reason for fatalism."

Quinn's lawyer brain started to take over. "Why not?"

"Cause we love each other."

"You loved her."

"Yes, I did but Isabel and I were at a point when we were still figuring ourselves out; still exploring life."

"Maybe you still are."

Softness was gone from Rachel's face. She was mad. "And maybe you need try trusting this."

...

"So how did today go?" Brittany asked. The question was an easy way to keep the topic focused on something safe and keep her mind off what she wanted to be asking but couldn't bring herself to venture towards.

"Isabel got off the easiest. Rachel was bombarded by questions that if she had been asked in public when I was around I would have ended up in handcuffs in the back of a police cruiser."

It was what Brittany had been afraid of. "Which means Quinn got it the worst."

"Exactly," Samantha said as she pulled out her menu book and handed it to Brittany. "But I put on one hell of a show to deflect from any outward indication of feelings on Quinn's part."

"At least they managed to keep their relationship private."

Samantha grabbed two glasses and filled each with water. "Thankfully the question of current lovers never got broached. Quinn established in her questions that Rachel had never had a sexual relationship with anyone on the production. It kept Lawrence's lawyer focused on Rachel's past. Boys, that I guess you knew in high school, were brought up and another woman in college that Rachel dated but Quinn was kept out of the testimony."

"I don't see how it would effect the case if the news did come out."

"It seems more professionally damaging than anything. Quinn's firm might see it as bad judgment on her part; working on something that is so personally connected. Hopefully it will be over soon and it won't matter anymore." Samantha gestured to the book in Brittany's hand. "Did you find anything that looks good?"

"Are you up for Indian?" Brittany suggested not really wanting to look much further than the second menu.

"Sounds good." Samantha said handing over the water glass. "Figure out what you want and I'll call it in. Just let me go and change out of this suit."

As Samantha walked past Brittany she planted a quick kiss to her lips and then headed in the direction of her bedroom to change. Left alone in Samantha's kitchen Brittany poured over the take out menu and ignored the elephant in the room.

...

Tossing her suit in a bag, so she could drop it at the drycleaners, Samantha quickly slipped into some sweats and a t-shirt. A quiet night in had a uniform same as a deposition did. The more comfortable of the two was preferred but Samantha understood the necessity for both.

Before heading back into the other room Samantha turned on her phone and faced the music. Within a second the alerts exploded with a few work related messages, texts, and emails. Of course, not surprisingly, sprinkled among them was the kind of correspondence Samantha wanted nothing to do with but knew she couldn't ignore forever.

'_**Stop being so foolish. Call me back.'**_

Whipping off a quick response Samantha didn't wait for a reply but simply turned the phone back off again and tossed it on her nightstand. The request in her message would be ignored and the constant assault of text messages would continue until she dealt with things but right now her plate was too full to appease anyone; especially the recipient of her reply.

...

"I don't have to be a big follower of politics to know your day had to have been horrible." Kathryn said handing over a glass of wine.

"Understatement." Santana said as she took the glass and sat on the plush sofa.

Placing the open bottle on a side table near the fireplace Kathryn moved around and took a seat on the other side of the sofa. "Sports has its share of scandal but seldom the kind that warrants the largest headline on every local news outlet."

"And a few national ones of note if you're as lucky as I am." Santana added before taking a sip from the glass. "I would enjoy sorting out a simple bar fight or marital scandal any day over short sighted political hiring practices."

Kathryn put her glass on the table in front of her. "Keep that up and I will steal you from the Mayor's office."

"Not sure both of us would survive if we worked in the same office."

Kathryn grinned wickedly. "How come?"

Santana only smiled back and in response, the glass Santana was holding was slowly removed from her hand and placed by Kathryn's on the coffee table. The distance between them disappeared and Santana's lips were captured in a heated kiss.

The invitation was impossible to say no to and Santana resigned herself to that fact. She was too tired, frustrated, and overworked to ignore the obvious chemistry building between them. "The hell with keeping things casual. A woman has needs," she thought as her hand began to unbutton Kathryn's very expensive silk blouse.

It was a given they were headed for the bedroom instead of the kitchen. Santana figured the true test would be seeing if she could manage to stay much past the afterglow.

...

Quinn exhaled. "I'm sorry. You're right. Just ignore me."

"Of course I'm right." Rachel boasted, the anger instantly gone from her tone. "But it's okay, I would rather we are talking about it then face some giant misunderstanding like Brittany and Samantha just did."

Quinn took a deep breath. "Fine, today threw me."

Rachel smirked. "Good. We all better now?"

"All better." Quinn said returning to her meal as the weight of the day finally lifted.

"So speaking of talking things through. I talked to Shelby yesterday."

A new weight immediately replaced the previous one and Quinn couldn't believe her dumb luck. "Damn Rachel, is today a test?"

"It's good news. She's agreed to meet us for dinner. "

The worry started to compound. "Us?"

"I didn't tell her. She just thought if we were friends it would be better to have a buffer there; for both of you."

"How can she ask you to be a buffer for this considering your strained relationship?"

"We don't have a relationship."

"Which is her fault. She shouldn't have asked you this." It was a situation Quinn had no say in but she still couldn't stop from defending Rachel. "She's your mom as much, actually more, than she's Beth's and she should be respecting how hard this must be for you. How can she ask you that?"

"I have no issues with what she asked. The non-relationship I have with her is something I resolved myself to years ago. There are already two parents in my life to deal with, I don't need to add Shelby to the list."

As Rachel mentioned her dads something in her tone changed and Quinn found she was concerned. "Is everything okay with them?"

"I want, no need, to tell them about us." Rachel presented with a strange hesitation in her tone. It sounded almost as if she was trying to convince herself of the need to act.

"You sound worried." Even though a sense of dread lurked at the back of her mind Quinn couldn't help but laugh. "It's not like they are going to be unsupportive. If anyone's parents are going to understand…"

"I don't expect them to be anything but wonderful but I also think they will be surprised."

Quinn had to admit the fact they had once been high school rivals and were now dating was liable to cause any parent to worry. "Because it's me."

"Because it's you and because you're a girl."

…

As the pair found themselves curled up together in Kathryn's very large bed Santana silently wondered what would happen next. Sleepovers were not something she made a habit of and yet in order to prove to herself that she was maturing it felt the right thing to do. Needing the silence in the room to be gone so her brain would shut off Santana kept her eyes on the ceiling and tried to be flirtatious. "Did you ever plan on making dinner tonight?" As soon as the words came out they sounded more an accusation than a tease but it was too late to take them back. The stumble only proved how out of practice Santana was when it came to postcoital small talk.

The response from the other side of the bed was a coy, quiet, laughter.

"What?"

"Sorry. It struck me funny is all. There is a very nice meal over thawing on my kitchen counter right now."

Even if what Kathryn was saying weren't true it would serve Santana right. There had been quite a few times she had lured dates over to the apartment with the promise of a authentic Latin meal when in fact the only thing in her fridge were half eaten left overs.

Sitting up against the pillows Kathryn looked down on Santana's skyward face. "So if I go and whip us up something in the kitchen will you be here when I get back?"

"I suppose I will stick around."

Kathryn untangled from the bed sheets and began to climb out of bed. "If you change your mind be careful walking through the living room, there are a couple creaky floor boards that will give you away."

The teasing was rather sexy and Santana couldn't help herself. Pulling Kathryn's naked body back on the bed she decided food could wait.

…

The take out ordered, Samantha and Brittany curled up on the sofa to watch television. There wasn't much on at that hour of night except news, which was hardly worth bothering with, but Samantha enjoyed the quiet comfort that she and Brittany exhibited around one another so she wasn't much paying attention to the screen. They chatted a little with Brittany eventually switching things to a music channel. As her hair was petted by the blonde Samantha had only intended on closing her eyes for a moment.

She woke with a start thanks to the door buzzer. This made Brittany laugh in the most adorable way. The sound made Samantha's heart leap. As she got her wits about her Samantha answered the door while Brittany began to dig out plates and utensils. Perhaps the relationship had helped to cause Samantha a fair amount of drama with the show but that was fine. Brittany made her happy.

…

Quinn wasn't sure she heard Rachel correctly. "How is this possible? I spent all day in a deposition centered on questions regarding you and your ex-girlfriend. Your dads are in the dark about the fact you have dated women? Your dads?"

"In college it was just something that happened. The girl I dated wasn't with me for more than a semester so it never came up and with Isabel they were in Ohio and I was in New York."

"How could it never come up? There isn't a single person I know who is closer to their parents then you are."

Rachel shrugged. "Even I got to have a rebellious phase with my parents. I just kept the conversation to things related to work."

"This doesn't sound like you."

"It wasn't. The first time I didn't find much point in having to hear 'the talk' and with Isabel I was an adult and was past the point of needing to have 'the talk'. It would have been just another thing to put on their plate."

Nothing Rachel was saying computed. The brunette's parents were the most open, accepting, and supportive, to a fault, adults Quinn ever recalled meeting. "We are talking about your dads?"

"Yes. My dads. They had been having some issues with each other around the time Isabel and I got serious and adding my romantic revelation to their stuff seemed selfish."

"And safe?" Quinn asked honestly.

Rachel nodded. "Maybe a little."

"But you want to tell them about us?"

"Yes."

Quinn smiled and looked at Rachel lovingly.

"What?"

"You can forget all my neurotic behavior from earlier because I rate telling your dads."

"But are you prepared for them?"

Quinn hadn't thought of that and suddenly got very spooked. She recalled the drama that occurred when Finn Hudson and Rachel briefly dabbled with the idea of getting married at eighteen. The father's Berry were scary calm until they finally stepped in with such force that neither their daughter nor Finn could follow through with the poorly thought out life plan. When hearing about the way in which they presented their case to the pair Quinn recalled thinking that Rachel's dads could convince anyone to do anything.

Now, years later, the girl they only knew as their daughter's biggest rival was dating her. Quinn couldn't imagine what she was going to face when they learned the news. It was a good thing she was good with the forming of arguments because something told her she might have to defend herself once Leroy and Hiram learned the news.

...

If Kathryn was being honest she had planned on the evening taking such a turn. After the last date with Santana it seemed unlikely that the stories floating around about her were true otherwise why had their dates been so 'proper'? So when Kathryn saw the headline in the morning paper and realized the likely work stress for Santana she decided to ramp things up to see what would happened.

Kathryn was far from disappointed by the outcome. Santana had proved to be as dynamic a lover as the rumors had implied. Many women in New York weren't fans of the Latina but everyone who Kathryn had heard talk of Santana did so with a glimmer in their eyes. It was no wonder.

Now that the crisis of conscious, or whatever Santana had been going through, was broken it finally seemed their casual flirtation was evolving into something more interesting. Kathryn wasn't looking for a serious relationship but she was looking forward to keeping things with Santana on their current path.

To keep things on that path Kathryn imagined she needed to quickly figure out an excuse as to why there wasn't a three-course meal being heated up in the kitchen. Tearing through the fridge her options were limited because having been busy the fridge was lacking. Weighing her options she settled on what she thought amounted to a perfect solution. Pulling out the required ingredients she was hoping comfort food would be the safety net she needed to keep the night on track.

…

Rachel managed to put pencil to call sheet at the exact second she was required to be in the building or face being replaced for the night's show. Bolting up to her dressing room to rush through getting ready Rachel still managed a pleasant hello to the two crew and one cast member she passed along the way.

The show might not have been all that great an experience but Rachel was trying her best to remain upbeat and polite to her co-workers. There was no point of being the witch some in the company liked to believe her to be and being pleasant at work had certainly been easier since Quinn.

As she entered her dressing room she greeted Claire with a smile and a lyrical hello.

The second the almost sung greeting ended Claire spun around with arms folded. "Enough is enough. You can't tell me you aren't in love or something because I have never seen you this happy. Spill or I will refuse to lift another finger."

"I don't think wardrobe will let you keep that threat."

"Oh, come on Rachel. If I were bouncing around this place like some high school lovebird I would tell you why."

"Quinn."

"Your high school friend who is the attorney. What about her?"

"Quinn." Rachel repeated while trying to keep her face neutral.

It was a slow three count and then Claire's arms unfolded and she stared. "No way!"

"Yep."

"Wow."

"Yep."

Very slowly Claire turned and took a seat. "I am going to sit on this sofa while you get ready and I want all the details."

Walking over to begin her show preparations Rachel decided she would use Claire as her rehearsal for telling her dads. Claire would certainly ask for details Rachel's fathers would not be allowed to know but it would be a good test run.

…

"You're sure you don't want to stay tonight?" Samantha asked as she handed over Brittany's bag.

Trying to appear tired Brittany took the bag. Shaking her head she followed it with a yawn. "I think I just need a good night sleep. Maybe we can go to dinner and catch a movie or something after you got out of the depositions tomorrow?"

"Sure. That sounds great. I'll call you when I have an idea of how the day is going."

"Good."

Samantha leaned in and gave Brittany a lovely kiss good night that almost lured her into staying. Brittany managed to fight her own need. As the kiss ended Brittany turned to the door and began to leave.

"Brittany?"

"Yeah." The blonde said turning back into the room.

"Is everything okay?"

Bringing a smile to her face Brittany managed a light hearted laugh. "Everything's great. I'm just tired, is all."

"Okay. If you're sure."

Samantha had given her an opening to ask what was on her mind but instead Brittany moved into the open doorway and headed out into the hallway. "Positive. Night."

"Night." Samantha said as she closed the door behind her.

As Brittany made her way out of the building towards the subway knew why she hadn't asked. This Grace person was probably just some pushy ex or something. After what they had just been through nothing inappropriate could possibly be going on so why make Samantha feel like they were back having trust issues?

Of course in a small way they were having some trust issues, as Brittany was still no closer to figuring out the conflicting, confusing emotions where Santana was concerned.

As she swiped her subway card and moved through the turnstile Brittany tried to ignore her complicated romantic life but she knew it was going to be a long ride home.

**Author's Notes: **Knowing full well I am probably needing to duck from what some of my readers might want to throw in my direction I can only say this story is all about steps and never giant leaps. Personally I am very much looking forward to writing some of the complications that are slowly presenting themselves.


	81. Chapter 81

Chapter 81

Santana supposed she could have followed Kathryn into the kitchen and offered to help but the bed was very comfortable and she was happily exhausted. She also supposed she was growing up, as the usual end would have been to get dressed and quietly sneak out. In a quest to break old habits Santana was determined to stay put. Yep, she was growing up.

With the sun having just finished setting she realized she needed to do one thing before she could work on being content and it required her to find her purse. Being she was hardly a modest person Santana didn't bother to look for something to throw on after climbing out of bed. As the sound of pans banging in the kitchen began she quietly went from the bedroom to the living room.

A path of clothing brought her like breadcrumbs to where her purse sat on the floor next to the sofa. Retrieving her purse she removed her phone and glanced at her email as she moved back into the bedroom. The only email that she hoped to find was from her boss and when she saw his name in the inbox she selected it. Sure enough he had done as she wanted and picked the best journalist for the one on one interview.

Standing in the bedroom she whipped off a quick email to the Mayor saying she would alert the network of his choice and then did so. Satisfied her work responsibilities were over with for the night she placed the phone on the high antique dresser by the bedroom door. Scrambling back to bed and getting comfy she waited for Kathryn to return from the kitchen with dinner.

It would be interesting to see the outcome of her efforts. There was something about how the evening had gone that made Santana certain she was likely never going to have dinner. Although Kathryn's possible manipulation of the evening wasn't all that bothersome. Santana figured if that was the case she was spending time with someone as equally emotionally unavailable and that theory made it somehow easier to relax.

…

Arriving home Brittany walked through the doors of the building to find Gabriel's smiling face sitting behind the doorman's desk.

"Evening Brittany," the older gentleman said with a wide smile.

"Good evening, Gabriel."

"How was your night?"

"It was nice. And how about you?"

"Mr. Houston from the first floor had a bit of a disagreement with his wife but for the most part it's been uneventful." Gabriel said eyeing Brittany carefully. "But why is it I think you only said you had a nice evening cause that's what people do?"

"It was a nice evening." Brittany repeated unaware that she did or said something that would have presented her night as anything but happy.

"Kiddo, forgive me for saying so, but you look like you are carrying the weight of the world on those tiny little shoulders."

"I do?"

"You do. I don't want to meddle but it you want a pair of ears I've got them."

The turn of phrase was charming and Gabriel's easy going manner made it easy to think he might be the perfect person to talk to about what was rattling around in her head. Brittany's friends were too close to the situation so who better to open up to but the kindly, old, doorman.

…

While carrying a tray in her hands and a bottle of wine under her arm Kathryn moved to the bed. It was poor gourmet cooking but for what she had to work with it was a decent effort. Two sandwiches cut into fours sat on two tiny plates. Each one was perfectly grilled and leaking a very expensive cheese. Sitting in two small cups was an improvised tomato basil soup that was three quarters take out from the previous evening's dinner and one third spices and veggies from Kathryn's cabinet. Two clean wine glasses completed the tray, which was placed over Santana so that Kathryn could climb into bed without incident.

"Grilled cheese? That was what you had planned?" Santana asked, her tone dripping with doubt.

Kathryn knew the reaction would happen and planned her answer. "Over thawed. I had to improvise but if you don't want it I will gladly eat yours as well."

"I didn't say I didn't appreciate the effort. I was only curious." Santana took one of the slivers and before taking a bite dipped the sandwich in the soup. "You managed one of my favorites."

Kathryn poured wine into both glasses and then placed the bottle on the nightstand. "I'll have to remember that."

"Why?" Santana asked with a hint of challenge in her tone.

"In case we do this again."

...

The apartment had been empty when Quinn got in. Deciding the place was clean and work was monopolizing enough of her time she changed into jeans and a t-shirt and curled up on the living room sofa with the remote in hand. The last thing she remembered was watching some kind of cooking show that was using exotic ingredients.

When the buzzer jolted her from her slumber Quinn moved swiftly to the door despite the fact the only light on in the apartment was the glow from the television. It served a purpose and she got there without incident or injury. Opening the door she found Rachel standing there as expected. What she didn't expect to see standing in the doorframe and bathed in the glow from the room, was Rachel soaked to the bone. "What happened?"

"Rain happened." The brunette answered sounding annoyed.

"A walk from the car to the door of our building did that?"

"Not exactly." Rachel said as she moved one arm from behind her back and brandished a bouquet of flowers. "I had the driver drop me at the small bodega around the block and then sent him home. When I came out it was pouring."

"They are beautiful and you are amazing but the next time check a weather report before you leave yourself without a ride." Quinn said as she tried to pull Rachel close.

The brunette resisted the action. "You're going to get soaked."

"A little rain never hurt. Come here. This deserves a proper thank you. " Quinn said insistently and then moved Rachel as close to her as possible to give a thank you kiss. "Now get inside so we can get those wet clothes off of you."

"That sounds like a great idea." Rachel said without an ounce of flirtation as she shed her bags and jacket and removed her heels. The image was hard not to laugh at as every stitch of clothing the brunette had on was drenched. "Is Santana home?"

"Not that I know of." Quinn said fighting back a yawn.

"Damn it, you were asleep. I told you that you needed rest."

"Which I got."

"I should have gone home."

"No, you should have come here. Now go upstairs and throw something on. My comfy clothes are in the third drawer of the dresser. I'm going to put these beautiful flowers in a vase."

Rachel didn't move. Instead she stood studying Quinn intensely.

"Go put on dry clothes before you get sick." Quinn said breaking the moment before she ended up kissing Rachel again or worse, blushing.

"Okay." The brunette agreed as she moved, barefoot, towards the stairs. She got nearly to the top and looked back down in Quinn's direction. "You're breathtaking."

Quinn didn't have to see her reflection to know the blushing was in full force. Shaking her head and smiling she waited for Rachel to continue on before moving to the kitchen to retrieve a vase. They were beautiful corner shop flowers and they needed to be displayed.

"Hey Quinn!" Rachel called from upstairs.

"Everything okay? Did you find the clothes?"

"I did but I just got a look at myself. Can I jump in the shower so I can clean up a bit?"

"Of course! Towels are behind the door."

"Thanks."

As she heard the water turn on Quinn moved the flowers to the kitchen table and admired them. Taking in the sweet, considerate, and romantic gesture Quinn decided she would personally check that Rachel didn't need any help locating what she required for her shower.

Turning off the television and going upstairs she entered her bedroom to find the light of the city bathing her bed in a soft glow. Removing her clothes and putting them on the chair by the door she headed to the bathroom. Through the slowly forming steam on the shower door she could see Rachel smiling in her direction as water cascaded over her body. Before Quinn was able to open the door the brunette had done it and then pulled Quinn close.

"I was hoping maybe you would take the hint." Rachel purred.

As hot water ran over both their bodies Quinn couldn't imagine where she would rather be.

...

After finishing the soup and sandwiches and consuming the rest of the wine the pair had tried to make small talk, which had only led to more sex. Now hours later, laying in the dark bedroom listening to Kathryn softly breathing in her sleep, Santana remained still and wide-awake. She was trying her best to calm her mind so she could sleep but she was failing miserably.

It was made more of a challenge thanks to another teasing comment from Kathryn. Before falling asleep she had let Santana to know she needed to unlock every other lock on the main door to manage a smooth escape. It had been offered up to her playfully but it seemed like there was more to it. Santana had been made well aware on earlier dates that Kathryn knew of the reputation Santana had made for herself with women. So the lessons on the quirks of the house seemed extra pointed.

Determined not to give Kathryn the satisfaction, Santana would remain where she was until morning came. This was, of course, not an easy task as there had been only two people she had managed to ever sleep soundly next to the entire night and both of those women knew Santana better than she knew herself.

…

The phone ringing on the nightstand woke Quinn. Rolling over and getting her bearings she glanced in the direction opposite her bed. From what the large antique wall clock said she still had another hours sleep because the depositions weren't scheduled to begin until noon. Typically the only time her phone rang was work and Quinn knew she hadn't mistakenly forgotten about daylight savings so what was with the crack of dawn phone call?

"Answer it." Rachel grumbled from under the covers.

When she got her rest the tiny brunette was generally a morning person but there had been little in the way of sleep the night before. 'Water conservation' had set the tone for the evening and Quinn recalled they had finally fallen asleep some time around four in the morning. The fact it was now eight thirty made the wake up call difficult to embrace.

Reaching for the phone Quinn checked the caller id and saw it was indeed her office. Taking a deep breath she answered it as she slid out of bed. "Hello."

...

The last thing Rachel remembered was nudging Quinn to answer her phone. Opening her eyes she was blasted with the sunlight streaming in from the sheer curtains that barely covered the window behind the bed, a bed that other than Rachel was empty.

Where in the heck had Quinn gone and why the hell didn't the blonde have a decent set of curtains on the window?

...

"I can't believe I over slept." Santana said bursting from the bathroom freshly showered and wrapped in a towel.

"You said your assistant was good. I'm sure if anything was exploding he would have called instead of texting you back to take your time coming in."

"He's nothing if not good at his job. He is also observant which is why when he notices I'm wearing what I had on yesterday I will never hear the end of it."

"So go home and change." Kathryn said with a smirk.

"No time."

"While you get yourself ready I'm going to jump in the shower. You aren't the only one who has an office to get to this morning." Kathryn said as she moved to her bathroom. Standing in the doorway she took a long look in Santana's direction. "Don't leave without saying goodbye."

"Wouldn't think of it." Santana replied and then began vigorously towel drying her hair.

"Oh and good luck locating all your clothes." Kathryn added with a laugh.

Pulling the towel off her head Santana threw it in Kathryn's direction almost managing to make contact as the door swung closed.

Realizing the familiar teasing nature of her action Santana paused. It had been a strange enough morning without adding further complications to her thoughts. So what that she had managed to finally drift off to sleep at some point during the night. The fact she had over slept was from exhaustion not because she was comfortable sharing a bed with Kathryn Myles.

Grabbing her cell from the dresser Santana checked it again for an emergency emails while heading off in the direction of the living room so she could collect her clothing. She was going to need a great deal of coffee to get through the day she was about to have.

...

"I don't know. He asked to meet only with the attorneys at two instead of noon." Quinn said to Samantha as she poured hot water from the teapot into two mugs. "You should still come in. I'll have you wait in my office in case there is something we need to discuss. Yes, the rest of the team will be told the same. Get there around one. I'll see you then."

Hanging up the phone and dropping it into the pocket of her bathrobe Quinn scooped up the mugs and headed back upstairs.

...

Samantha hung up the phone and was gripped with the feeling something was off. Why would Lawrence's attorney want to meet with Quinn and the producer's lawyers privately? Granted the previous day's depositions had been solid but not even Samantha thought it was strong enough to get Lawrence and his ego to walk away but if it wasn't that than what else could he be planning?

...

"Where did you get off too?" Rachel asked as she put her phone back down and smiled at Quinn who was standing in the doorway holding two mugs. "Is that tea?"

"It is."

"Gimme."

"Not even a please? You are very needy Rachel Berry."

"Gimme."

Quinn laughed and walked the mugs back over to the bed. Handing over one of them, Quinn put her mug down, removed her bathrobe, and then climbed back in under the covers. The pair shared a sweet morning kiss before Quinn cozied up to Rachel, who was propped up against the pillows.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready to head into the office?" Rachel asked before blowing on the hot tea.

"Normally yes but that was Lawrence's attorney calling to cancel the noon depositions and instead schedule a meeting with only the attorneys for two o'clock."

"What's up?"

"I don't know."

"What does your instinct tell you?"

Quinn shrugged and then blew on her tea. "I would like to think he's walking away but it seems a tad unlikely given there was no indication of that during the call."

"Should everyone be worried?"

"I'm going to go with cautiously optimistic. It might just be a settlement offer. Perhaps they weighed the impact of yesterday and have come up with a number for what Lawrence wants to walk away."

"You mean in addition to the small payout dictated by his union contract because he was dismissed?"

"Maybe." Quinn said taking a sip from her mug.

"That would be so unfair."

"True but it would be a strong tactic and one I'm sure the show's producers will seriously consider. The property seems important enough to all of them to pay a little money to cut him loose for good and I think he knows that."

"Frustrating." Rachel said before finally taking a sip of her tea.

"Which is why enough law talk."

A pleasant sound escaped Rachel as she moved the mug from her lips. "This tastes just like the herbal I have at home."

"That's because it is the same brand."

Rachel smiled as the stuff she carried at home was hardly run of the mill.

The smile didn't go unnoticed and Quinn developed one of her own. "What can I say? I'm observant."

"What you are is sweet and considerate. I've never had anyone I've dated figure out I can be easily won over by stocking up on my favorite tea."

"Good to know I've found the secret to success. Seems I'm doing well."

"You... are doing very well." Rachel said as she leaned in to give Quinn a kiss.

"You don't say? You know, it looks like I don't have to rush off to work anymore."

"Any idea what we might do with the extra time?"

"I could make you more tea."

Setting the mug on the nightstand Rachel leaned over and kissed Quinn again only this time with much more intention behind it. "What I have in mind doesn't include tea."

...

Having retrieved all of her clothing and regained access to the bathroom so she could blow dry her hair, Santana managed to put a respectable look together for work with only the clothes from the day before and what little make-up she had in her purse.

Luckily she kept a full supply of cosmetics in her desk drawer. Also in the office would be an emergency outfit to change into which was meant to rescue her if she spilled something on herself or needed a different look for media appearances. The emergency outfit was seldom used for that purpose though. It had been mostly used for days when the early morning was spent south of 14th Street.

All she needed to do was avoid her staff from the elevator to her office and then she could change without being caught by Frank's, or anyone else's, eagle eye.

Satisfied, Santana emerged from the bathroom and spied Kathryn putting on the last of her make-up. The brunette looked very good even after using the poorly lit mirror above the shorter dresser to get ready. "It's all yours now. Thanks for letting me use the bathroom."

Kathryn glanced into the mirror at Santana. "No problem. I've got time before I'm due in. It's the advantage of working in a field that has an off-season."

"There is never an off-season in politics."

"Which is why my job wins." Kathryn said and then finally turned to Santana instead of using the mirror as a means to look at her. "Thank you for a wonderful evening."

"And thank you for the grilled cheese." Santana knew Kathryn would instantly realize that the dinner being so thrown together was something that telegraphed the evenings intention but it added to the flirtation the pair was still managing so she brought it up. "Perhaps we should have grilled cheese for dinner again some time."

"I think I would like that very much." Kathryn answered.

"Have a great day." Santana said as she leaned in for a kiss goodbye. The moment lingered a perfect amount of time before the pair broke apart. As Santana took a step back a photo on the short dresser behind Kathryn caught her eye. "Who is that?"

"Who is who?" Kathryn asked as she moved to the edge of her bed to put her shoes on.

"In the picture frame on the dresser over there. Is there a husband I should be worried about?"

Kathryn laughed, deserted the shoes and then moved to the dresser. Picking up the frame she looked at it and smiled warmly. "This is my best friend and I at last year's Super Bowl."

"Best friend, huh?"

"We met through work and he's the closest I have to family."

Santana still hadn't looked closely at the photo so the trick her eyes were playing still seemed a joke. "Work, huh?"

"Yep, he's one of the team's best coaches and despite statistics to the contrary proof that gay men do work in sports." Kathryn said putting the photo back on the dresser.

"Wow, gay too."

"Yep, so not a husband or even a boyfriend." Kathryn confirmed as she moved back to the bed to continue putting on her heels. "Dave is the best friend and biggest pain in the ass a gal could ask for."

As Santana turned and picked up the photo she nearly dropped it when the image registered in her mind. Her eyes hadn't been playing tricks. The arms wrapped around Kathryn's waist in a photo with the pair standing on a football field belonged to the man who took Santana to her junior prom. David Karofksy was in New York City and he was the best friend of the woman Santana had just spent the night.

**Author's Notes: **The characters got a little chatty while I was able to have free time to write so TWO updates in less than a week. Enjoy


	82. Chapter 82

Chapter 82

Samantha's trust in Quinn's instincts had kept her nerves at bay during most of the process but something about the way the meeting was called had her worried. Nothing about a closed door session with only the attorneys sounded promising despite a strong day of depositions. Certainly Isabel and Rachel established Lawrence's bias but not even Samantha considered it damaging enough to chase the choreographer away from his lawsuit. Lawrence's ego was too big to walk away.

Waiting for Quinn to return from the meeting all Samantha could do was let her mind race. There was no point in trying to calm it. The fact that she couldn't turn her phone on and at least answer emails without getting bombarded by calls and texts gave her little in the way of distractions.

She would eventually have to face things where that was concerned but not until Quinn came back with answers. Samantha could only handle one big life drama at a time. It was now a waiting game. The outcome of today's meeting would either clear a path for the project to move forward or could continue to keep her reputation and the show in the hands of lawyers.

...

Quinn couldn't believe what they had been presented with while meeting with Lawrence's attorney. In fact, no one in the room had believed it and as shocked as she was the show's attorneys were even more thrown. What this was going to mean for Samantha was completely unforeseen.

Walking back to her office and opening the door Quinn, not surprisingly, found Samantha pacing like an expectant parent.

"What happened?" Samantha said before Quinn even had the chance to enter the room.

As soon as she was inside and their privacy was assured Quinn answered. "They want it to go away and are willing to drop it without any of you having to pay a dime."

"What?"

"He covers all expenses for our side and agrees to sign a non disclosure agreement. Your side signs it as well and it goes away. It would be like it never happened."

Samantha understandably eyed Quinn suspiciously. "What's the catch?"

"I need to thoroughly read over the offer to be sure but at a casual glance there doesn't seem to be a catch."

"They were that spooked?"

Quinn tossed her notebook on her desk and turned to Samantha. "It looks that way but I'll be honest I can't understand why. Unless they are afraid we are close to unearthing something even more damaging that he doesn't want public it seems too good to be true."

"After how he's gone about things how could it be anything but a trick?"

"And yet we all looked it over and it seems legitimate."

Hope and concern danced in Samantha's tone. "You think we should say yes?"

"I want to make very sure there aren't any loophole in the settlement but if it's on the up and up you should sign before they have a change of heart."

Samantha nodded. "If you say it's good I'm in."

"Give me some time to review it. I'll call you back as soon as I'm one hundred percent certain."

Collecting her jacket and purse Samantha headed to the door and then turned back to Quinn. "Thank you doesn't seem like enough."

"I was happy to help."

"I'm lucky to have you on my side. Do you need me to bring you back anything?"

"I'm good."

The redhead left the room after one more smile. As the door closed behind Samantha pride filled Quinn's heart. There was still a chance the whole thing was a manipulation but if not Quinn had good reason to celebrate. It had been her discovery, tying Rachel to Lawrence's sister, which seemed to have turned the tide.

Moving to the desk and bringing up the emailed file that had the proposed settlement language Quinn grabbed a pencil and her notepad and started to read from the screen. After forty-five minutes she had been through it once and had only made one note on the pad in front of her. "Why?"

...

Brittany had found it effortless opening up to Gabriel. While laying out her predicament he had politely listened. The questions he had then asked were thoughtful and gave Brittany a chance to really consider her situation even when he asked the hard question. "Doubt or hope?"

Wisely pinpointing it, Brittany now couldn't be sure if her silence over the text message that Samantha had gotten was more about being afraid there was reason to doubt her rekindled relationship or if there wasn't a tiny hope that someone else had caught Samantha's eye. At least with a rival in the picture some of the guilt Brittany felt over Santana could be lifted.

Now it was the next morning and Brittany was having a conversation with herself about the situation while starting to pack for her trip. Both packing and making mental lists were better done with a soundtrack so with headphones on she tuned out the world and got stuff done that needed doing.

Folding and thinking while swaying to the music, she was half way through an up-tempo song when Brittany nearly struck Rachel. Her roommate had tapped the blonde on the shoulder without making her arrival at the apartment known. "Jesus, you scared me." Brittany said pulling her ear buds out and turning.

A worried look on Rachel's face, she smiled weakly. "Sorry. Everything okay?"

"It's okay I was just talking to myself."

"I noticed which is why I was checking that everything was okay. Are you and Samantha having problems again?"

"No." Brittany said in an attempt to once again keep Rachel out of it.

The answer hadn't been all that convincing but it seemed Rachel was willing to respect it. "Well, I'm here if you need to talk." The tiny brunette said as she moved to the kitchen area and dumped her stuff on the island.

"How was your night?" Brittany asked. It was the perfect way to change the subject as she had a pretty good idea where Rachel was which meant she had a pretty good idea of how the evening had gone.

"It was fantastic."

"Fantastic huh?" Brittany said suddenly giddy. It was amazing to think Rachel and Quinn were friends but now they were even more than that, they were a couple. When trying to get the pair to get along she never imagined the outcome that had occurred but what a wonderful outcome it was.

"Yes, fantastic."

"You are adorable when you blush." Brittany added with a snicker.

"I'm not blushing."

"You are but, like I said, it's adorable."

Rachel shook her head in fake disgust, which was as convincing as Brittany's denial had been. Love looked really good on the actress.

Brittany deserted her packing for a moment. "So what are your plans today?"

"Have some personal stuff to catch up on?"

"Banking and things?" Brittany asked. " I have a little more stuff to finish up here but if you want company I'll come along."

"Actually it's more like checking in with my dads."

"That's nice." Brittany said as she returned to her mission and placed a shirt and a pair of dance shoes in her carry on bag.

"Time to fill them in." Rachel added in a weird worrisome tone.

Brittany might have been blonde but something in the way Rachel had said it made her immediately pick up on the implication. "Oh, about you and Quinn. That's great."

The tone coming from Rachel continued. "I sure hope so."

"What's going on? Are you worried about what they think of Quinn?"

"More worried they will be disappointed I never told them I also date women."

"What? You never told them?" Brittany said punching the word 'them'. "Rachel, you have two dads. By definition this should have been as easy as when you sang Broadway songs with them growing up."

"Well, I didn't tell them and now I have to and yes, it's Quinn so I'm a tad freaked."

The rambling was delightful but Brittany stopped herself from laughing. "I'm sorry. It's just; it seems so out of the ordinary that you wouldn't have included them. Haven't you always told them everything?"

"Everything but this."

"Do you want me around when you call them?"

"That's sweet Brit. I'm going to go upstairs and call them but I wouldn't say no to lunch after."

"You've got it." Brittany said as she gave Rachel a big hug. As the two roommates embraced something wonderful popped into Brittany's head. For Rachel to be telling her dad's about Quinn under these circumstances, this was more than just a casual thing between them. Those two gals were in love with one another for real.

...

After shutting her office door Santana stood glancing at Frank who was at Santana's desk working. She knew what he was up to at her computer. Frank was the only person on the planet she trusted with her passwords and the only person she trusted to respond to things on her behalf.

Immediately seeing her standing there he smiled in her direction. It was a knowing smile she hadn't seen on the young man's face in a long while and they both knew what the smile meant.

"You get one comment. Make sure you choose it carefully." Santana warned, complete with a finger to punctuate the word 'one', and then waited to take her medicine.

He stopped what he was doing, leaned back in her chair and then rose from it. Walking towards Santana he slowly looked her over very purposely and, after walking an entire circle around her, stopped. "That suit looks even better on you today than it did yesterday."

Santana shook her head at him but was secretly proud, as the comment was pointed but classy. Moving towards her desk she placed her jacket over the chair and sat. "Get me up to speed."

"It's all there. Outbox has replies sent on your behalf on easy issues. Draft box, although nothing earth shattering, has things I wanted you to read before hitting send. The inbox has a couple priorities you need to be the one to address and I flagged them as such."

"And is the Mayor's interview confirmed?"

Frank crossed back over and snagged his coffee mug from Santana's desk. "They solidified it first thing. We are taking him over to the studio at six thirty. I had his secretary put us on his schedule for a strategy session in his office at four thirty so you could prep him."

"Great. Thank you."

"No problem. If that's all I will leave you to it."

"Frank, hold up. I need your help on something but we have to keep it between us."

"What's up?"

"I need to find a way to get some information on someone. As much information as you can legally dig up."

From the look he was giving her Santana knew Frank was bouncing something around in his head. He fought off a smile. "Who?"

"His name is David Karofsky."

"Someone's husband?" Frank said unable, it seemed, to keep a giant grin in check.

It was a way for him to tease her again but Santana didn't much mind. She, however, wasn't going to let him know that. "If you must know, my high school prom date. I've heard he's in New York and I want to know some details before I decide if I want to say hello."

"A prom date named David. Bet there is a story there."

"One that you'll never hear."

"No fun."

"Nope. You've had enough fun already today."

"I'll see what I can quietly dig up."

"Thanks."

It was a coward's move but there was no way to keep the news secret without risking having the word hypocrite at her. So before letting others in on the news Santana wanted all the information she could gather. Once she had everything she would share David's presence in New York with everyone, including the one person who might care the most.

...

"I've read over every last word. I then re-read it." Quinn explained and then took a sip from the mug in her hand. "The offer seems legitimate."

Samantha stared at Quinn dumbfounded. "No loop holes?"

"Not that I found but I passed it along to our firm's top contract litigator so we can be certain. She's taking a pass at it now but I have no reason to think she will find anything out of the ordinary."

"What did the show's attorneys have to say?"

"I have a call into them and am waiting to hear back."

"This doesn't seem possible."

"No, it doesn't." Quinn replied sharing her client's disbelief.

"But some how it is."

Samantha had a faraway look about her that had Quinn concerned. "What's going on?"

"Huh, what? Oh, sorry."

"Why the question."

Samantha shook it off. "It's nothing, Quinn. Thank you again for everything and if your firm says its real I'm in. I'll settle."

The slightly change in tone wasn't unnoticeable but Samantha also wasn't sharing. In the short time they had known each other Quinn had quickly learned that when Samantha was on a thought it was best to leave her be. "Great. I will wait to hear from the others but if they agree we could have this done with by the end of business today." Quinn took another sip from her mug but kept her eyes on her client. "You're certain everything is okay?"

"It's fine."

Samantha's tone wasn't convincing. As the pair sat finishing their drinks and making small talk it was what wasn't being said that had Quinn anxious.

...

The important work wasn't done yet and all Santana could do was go over the events of the last twenty-four hours. Santana now had plenty to share with Doctor Graham on Tuesday if she wanted to be that honest. The progression with Kathryn was either going to signal a major break thru or a major setback.

After trying hard to take things slow Santana had blown that out of the water by letting Kathryn seduce her but she had also stayed the night. There really were two sides to the evening and both were making Santana spin.

Before getting too wrapped up in dissecting things an email appeared in Santana's inbox. As requested Frank had done his job without the need for further instruction or explanation. Santana finished the email she had been writing and dove into the details of Frank's investigation.

Much of what Frank discovered was focused on David Karofsky's public persona. He had attended a mid-sized university out west, and had been selected an all-American while a junior but severe injury during a practice that year abruptly ended any hope of going professional.

From the details in a human-interest story done on him it seemed instead of taking the injury as the end David decided to funnel his love of sports into a focus on coaching. Despite being a student, he was allowed to join his university's coaching staff mid way his last year after the death of the school's defensive coordinator. The team thrived with their fellow student on staff and David was hired right out of college by the team he currently worked. Santana assumed that was where her former prom date and Kathryn Myles met.

Surprisingly, in all the press Frank dug up, Karofsky's sexuality was merely a footnote, which was perhaps a tiny sign of the progress made in sports since David had tried to take his own life in high school. There were still no out male professional athletes competing but the support staffs were being less secretive and that dialogue was going far to help create a more supportive work environment.

As for his personal life, there was speculation about a couple men he was rumored to have dated but it appeared Karofsky was single and living in the city.

By the end of Frank's report Santana was satisfied that she had enough information to alert the others of David's presence in New York. It wasn't like Santana thought the former high school bully was relationship material for Kurt. It was more about holding all the cards if something such as that became an issue. Karofsky did his fair share of bullying Kurt but had also done his fair share of hating himself. Santana just wanted to be sure if he ended up in her world that he was liable to respect her world.

...

Since retiring Leroy Berry loved cooking. It didn't matter that with an empty nest and very little cause for dinner parties anymore that cooking for two didn't provide him much of a challenge. The process of preparing and making the meal was as exciting no matter how exotic or plain.

His latest project was rather detailed as he was attempting sushi rolls. As he finished preparing the brown rice unconsciously he began singing.

_**To dream the impossible dream**_

_**To fight the unbeatable for**_

_**To bear with unbearable sorrow**_

_**To run where the brave dare not go**_

_**To right the unrightable wrong**_

_**To love pure and chaste from afar**_

"Would you give it a rest?" Hiram Berry bellowed from the living room. "I've read the same sentence three times already."

Lately rolling his eyes at his husband was an unavoidable reaction for Leroy. "You used to love that the house was filled with music."

"Well, right now I wish the house was filled with quiet."

Not in the mood to fight Leroy obliged Hiram's request and stopped. Patience was a virtue in the Berry household. His husband had been on edge due to a multitude of hurdles and it was kinder of Leroy to just silently sing the song in his head.

It was around the time the tune had reached its conclusion that the house phone rang. Turning to check the display Leroy immediately smiled and answered it. "Rachel."

...

Quinn had been caught off guard when one of the name partners in the firm, actually the biggest name partner in the firm, had asked for her to come to his office. Being with the job less than a year she had never spoken to him although she had the pleasure once of seeing him at work.

Donald Watkins might have been a refined elderly gentleman in his early seventies but he was a shark in the courtroom. The case she had spent two days watching him on had been a brutal murder case. Quinn had been sent by the office to watch for reasons that were never really explained to her. After seeing him work she had a pretty good idea it was to show her what she was expected to live up too.

So as Quinn entered his office she had stopped breathing. She had expected to find him sitting powerfully behind the very large desk that sat hovering in his corner office. Instead Donald Watkins was casually standing by the large floor to ceiling windows that looked out over the city. Certainly the decision to greet her while looking casual was a calculated choice as she suspected was every move he made.

Turning to her Donald smiled and then moved to where she was standing and shook Quinn's hand. "After, what, almost nine months it is a pleasure to finally put a name with the face. Welcome to Watkins and Locke Ms. Fabray."

"Thank you sir."

"Please have a seat."

"Thank you sir." Quinn repeated and rolled her eyes at her foolishly shy demeanor as she took a seat. Donald Watkins was no doubt a powerful man but he wasn't the Mayor and Quinn had been in his presence on numerous occasions. It was time to put on her lawyer face.

Grabbing a seat in the chair opposite Quinn a smile appeared from the man who was scaring the crap out of her. "I hope you have been enjoying yourself so far."

"Certainly sir. The cases have been wonderfully challenging and the atmosphere around the office creates a nice sense of team." The description was her version of the firm's corporate mission statement but since the observation fit her experience with things Quinn didn't much mind coming off as a little bit of a brown-noser.

"That's good to hear as are the reports from inside the firm as to your progress and success rate. You've added some nicely profitable clients to our roster and your billable hours are strong for one so new to the city."

"Whether in Arizona or New York it's how any firm continues to grow."

"Indeed." Donald said as he sat forward in his chair. "There is something specific I wanted to speak to you about Ms. Fabray."

"Whatever you need sir."

"I found myself at the receiving end of a phone call from one of my peers this afternoon. She wanted to discuss you."

The statement could have meant a myriad of things, which was why Quinn remained silent as the man who had built the firm continued.

"During that phone call it was presented to me that bringing you into this firm was maybe the single best choice I've ever made. Now we both know your hiring was done by those well below me but I was happy to have taken the credit. It was also made clear to me that if this firm was to give you reason to want to leave there would be someone waiting to snatch you up. I don't like to lose things that other people so desperately desire. So my question to you Ms. Fabray, are you happy here? And is there anything we an do to make you happier?"

...

"So any plans tonight?" Santana asked after some small talk.

Kurt had planned on going home to study his script but maybe she had a better idea. "No, why?"

"I'm going to be in midtown with the Mayor for an interview and thought after we could get together for dinner."

"Sounds good. I can't make it a late night cause I have some work for the film that I keep putting off."

"I can't have a late night either."

"Early meeting?"

"Nope just tired."

He knew from her tone what she meant but decided against pushing the issue. There would be plenty of time for that during dinner. "What time are you thinking?"

"Would eight work?"

"Eight is fine."

"I make reservations and email you the confirmation."

"Sounds good. See you tonight."

Hanging up the phone he knew he was going to be learning all about why Santana was too tired to make it a late night and Kurt Hummel couldn't help but be a tiny bit jealous.

...

The knock at the door came as if on cue. Samantha's guest was nothing if not punctual. Taking a deep breath and then finishing off the rest of her drink in one swallow Samantha braced herself. Moving through the room she crossed to the door and grabbed the knob.

The text message had been sent the second she had left Quinn's office. There was no point letting it drag on any longer. If the issues with Lawrence were about to be history she felt it was better to check all the negative off the list.

Samantha had provided a meeting time and location in cold factual detail and after pressing send her phone was placed back in airplane mode to avoid any further contact. What Samantha had to say would be done face to face so there would be no engaging until she was on Samantha's turf.

A small chill ran through Samantha. A slow count to three and she pulled the door open in a symbolic ripping off of the Band-Aid. Standing in the doorway in head to toe designer wear Grace looked every bit the wealth and privilege that was her brand, an actress who always played her part and always had an answer for everything.

Samantha stood her ground, briefly blocking the entrance to her apartment. "Hello mother."

**Author's Notes: **Slow posting but one I enjoyed putting together. Wow, so much going on huh?


	83. Chapter 83

Chapter 83

As Samantha looked into the face of a woman she hadn't seen in almost a decade her emotions fluctuated from deep mourning to indescribable anger. Resentment kept her glued in place as she studied her mother's aged but still flawless features.

Time, with the help of surgery, had been kind to Grace Spencer. She looked almost two decades younger than Samantha knew her to be. Whether torpedoing her relationship with her daughter years before or turning up again years later Grace was the picture of perfection even after all this time. Surprisingly the look still included a pair of diamond earrings that Samantha never remembered seeing her mother without. They had been a gift from her father and Grace's attachment to them always surprised Samantha. Her mother seemed to have a greater loyalty to the earring than she had to her marriage.

"Darling, are you going to stand there all afternoon so I have to hover in your hallway or will you be inviting me in some time this decade?"

"Sorry." Samantha said as if slapped back to her childhood by the reprimand. Immediately angry with her mother for evoking the apology Samantha still moved out of the way.

As if floating into a room full of cameras Grace moved through the doorway. Samantha immediately tensed having her mother in her home.

The trick to this was going to be remaining cold and distance while not making matters worse. There was no sense in fueling Grace's inflated ego by reacting. Samantha still had her acting skills and it was time to tap into them.

In one fluid motion the lightweight coat Grace had been wearing was removed and being held out to Samantha to be hung up. Samantha took the coat and flung it onto the first chair she passed. This was her home and she was going to put jackets wherever she felt like putting them especially if it would secretly irritate Grace. For someone who was well past her twenties Samantha knew her behavior was childish. She didn't care. It was the only way she was going to finish this with her sanity intact. If Grace was likely to be treating her like a teenager she would act like one.

"What a quaint little place. Too much exposed brick for my taste but I suppose I don't have to live here." Grace said as she took every opportunity to judge the apartment from picking up knickknacks to fingering the window treatment. When Grace's eyes rested on the painting across from the sofa Samantha wasn't sure if she should be happy it would obviously upset her mother or feel very exposed by her scrutiny of it.

The silence in the room as Grace studied the painting went too long and Samantha needed this whole meeting to be over so she broke the ice and focused the conversation. "What do you want?"

"Can't I call my daughter to catch up?" Grace asked her eyes still on the painting.

"After this long? You want something."

"I do not want anything." Grace said finally turning her attention to her daughter. "A theatre has opened up so the show I have been doing back in London is coming to Broadway. As we are going to be sharing a city I figured I should check in with my beautiful and talented daughter."

The words were a hard slap. After all this time Grace was expecting to walk back in like nothing had happened. There was now no chance Samantha was going to keep her temper out of this. "Now you want to check in?"

"Why do you have to be so angry all the time?"

"All the time? I defied your wishes. I went and lived my live. You made it clear deciding on those choices meant I no longer had you as my family."

"Samantha, you are overreacting. It was nothing like that."

"It was everything like that." Samantha shouted.

"Your father would have hated to see us like this with each other."

"Don't you dare."

...

After two hours Rachel managed to do everything but make the phone call. Finally with no other excuses, the brunette went out onto the roof with her phone. She had hoped they wouldn't be home but knew better than to think they wouldn't be. Besides with technology the way it was these days there was no such thing as being unreachable.

On the second ring the enthusiastic voice of one of her dads greeted her.

"Rachel." Leroy Berry said in a way that immediately brought his warm smile to Rachel's mind. "There's our girl."

"How are things?" It was a poor start but she was trying to work her way up to the reason for her call.

"I am teaching myself how to make sushi. How are things in New York?"

"Good. Good."

"The news of you leaving the show reached Lima this week. It was all the talk."

"Must be a slow news week."

"I'm just glad you emailed us about it before hand. Had we heard on our own we would have turned up on your doorstep unannounced."

"You understand though?" Rachel said suddenly worried she was disappointing them.

"Oh course we do. Don't we Hiram?"

"Oh course we do." Her other dad said supportively. "Our little girl deserves some time off."

"You guys have me on speaker?"

Leroy laughed. "With how seldom you call, of course we do."

"So tell us, how are things?" Hiram jumped in.

"There was something I wanted to actually tell you both about." The words felt like they escaped Rachel's lips at an agonizingly slow speed.

...

Watkin's questions seemed almost foreign to Quinn. Never can any of her mentors or employers ever asked how she felt about her employment. "Am I happy? Of course sir."

"Please, call me Donald."

"When I am not happy in a situation I move on."

"You are referring to your divorce?"

"You've studied up on me." It wasn't something that surprised Quinn. A man like Donald Watkins didn't get to where he was by not doing his research. The observation was impressive. "Yes, it was the big lesson of both my separation and divorce."

"I understand you live with a roommate. Was our relocation bonus not enough to set you up with your own place?"

"It was wonderful but as someone new to the city the idea of living with a friend was more appealing."

He seemed to take in her response for a moment before continuing. "If it's no longer appealing we could help you find your own apartment. With the work hours you sometimes need to put in it must get difficult having a roommate under foot."

"I'm very happy where I am." Quinn explained.

"So there is nothing we can do to reward you for a job well done?"

"Like I said, sir..."

"Donald."

Quinn nodded. "Like I said, Donald, if I wasn't I would be upfront and ask to move on."

"The very fact that you're valuable to others makes you very valuable to this firm. So if at anytime you find yourself dissatisfied with things at Watkins & Locke you now know how to find my office."

She knew his declaration was the end of the meeting. Quinn nodded and thanked her boss for his time as she stood and headed out. As the door closed behind her she took a deep breath. She couldn't believe what had just happened.

So wrapped up in absorbing things Quinn didn't notice Watkins' assistant approaching until the young woman handed over a card. "Mr. Watkins asked me to give this to you. It has the number he gives to important clients and staff. Goes without saying not to share it."

"Of course." Quinn somehow managed to say before taking the card.

The young woman nodded and moved back to her desk as Quinn gripped the card in her hand and walked to the elevator.

One of the most powerful attorneys in perhaps the entire country just praised her for a job well done. From what little he said she assumed that she owed it all to the female attorney who was helping to represent the production. As the only other woman who had been in the room through the depositions it had to have been her who had spoken to Watkins.

Pulling out her phone as she called the elevator Quinn quickly searched the woman's name online. The door to the empty elevator opened Quinn fought back a gasp as the information she was looking for appeared on the phone screen. It seemed the woman she had just spent days fighting along side with against Lawrence Ricci was Watkins second ex-wife. The entertainment world seemed small, especially after the revelation of Rachel and Isabel, but as the doors closed to the elevator Quinn couldn't help but think the legal world wasn't much bigger.

...

"You would have gotten a good laugh had you been there." Kathryn said as she brought the sandwich to her lips.

David shook his head. "Laughter is not what comes to mind when I am forced to imagine you having a sleep over."

"You are a big baby."

"No, I am a gay man who doesn't need the details."

"How many times have I listened to your sordid details?" Kathryn teased.

"I haven't done that in forever."

"Only because you are a hopeless romantic."

"No, because there is no romance to share."

"Which is why you need to put yourself out there. He left a year ago David." As the words were spoken Kathryn wished she could have taken them back. It was an unfair thing to bring up.

"I know that Kathryn. You don't think I know that?"

"Sorry, of course you do, but don't you think it's time?"

"Not so easy to trust people after someone you loved choices a job on the other side of the country to avoid telling you he's in love with someone else."

She had opened the door to the conversation so she figured she might as well finish the thought. "Proving my point. It's time to move on from him."

"You never liked him."

"You are right. I didn't but this isn't about me. Look his actions prove you were too good for him."

"Thanks." David said with the sincerity that he assigned to most things in his life. "Enough of my sob story. So you like her or you like her for now?"

"I live in the moment."

"Far too often."

It seemed David was going to make her face her stuff after Kathryn's attempt at putting a mirror up to him. Of course her best friend forget she was a master at the game he was trying to play. "And you don't live there enough."

"I do with most things."

"It's time to broaden the scope. Life might surprise you."

...

"I tried to tell you." Hiram said clapping. "I knew it. There was another project in the wings and you didn't want to jinx the negotiation by telling us before the ink dried. What show is it? Come on, don't keep us in suspense."

"I really am taking some time off." Rachel replied feeling the guilt of disappointing them now crushing her.

"And we support that." Leroy added. "Don't we?"

Hiram's clapping had stopped. "Yes, absolutely, yes."

"Well, thank you again. This isn't about work."

It was Leroy's turn to get excited. "There's a man in your life and you want us to know all about him. It's about time you had someone who made you happy."

"You aren't taking a break from work because of him, right?" Hiram interjected.

"No. It's not why I'm taking a break and there is no man."

"Oh." Leroy said, now the one carrying the disappointed banner.

"Good." Hiram offered in unison to his husband's reaction. "Because if there was there a man there would be no reason you couldn't have both career success and a relationship."

An image of Quinn asleep popped into Rachel's mind. "I am really happy." The words we're voiced before her mind could edit things. It wasn't what Rachel had said that she knew was revealing her secret it was how she had said it.

"Sweetie, you just said you were single. What is going on?" Hiram asked with worry dripping from every word.

"I'm dating Quinn Fabray."

...

The anger in her words was still echoing in the room as Samantha continued. "I will not have you stand there and tell me what my father wouldn't have liked seeing. For a majority of my life, and up until the day he died, I only remember you ignoring him."

"I come to see how my daughter is doing in New York and end up being lectured on the state of my twenty five year marriage."

"At least half of which you spent on another continent bedding other men."

"All of this is in the past."

"As is our relationship Grace." Samantha spit out. Growing up calling her mother by her first name was the way she had been taught. It had obviously served as a way for Grace to feel youthful. By the time Samantha had moved to Los Angeles in her late teens it turned into the harshest way to address their familiar estrangement and Samantha could tell her mother had grown to resent the moniker.

It still had that effect it seemed as her mother scooped up her coat from the chair and headed for the door. Pulling a card from her wallet she then threw it on the side table by the front door. "It's where I'm staying. Good-bye Samantha. Sorry I am such a disappointment." And with that Grace was gone.

If it didn't sound like such a broken record Samantha might have had an ounce of sympathy for the woman who might have given birth to her but certainly didn't raise her.

...

Paying the cashier and then taking the bag Quinn headed out of the store onto Ninth Avenue. The business had been around for over sixty years and Samantha swore by their craftsmanship. Having seen the present before it was wrapped Quinn completely agreed. They had fulfilled what they had promised perfectly.

Moving up Ninth Avenue to head back to the office Quinn heard her phone ring. Triggering her earpiece she kept moving through the lightly trafficked sidewalks. "Hello."

"Ms. Fabray, it's Deborah Ellis."

It was Watkins ex-wife, the woman with the glasses and kind eyes who was working on behalf of the show. "Of course. I was actually going to call you when I got back to the office."

"Is this a bad time?"

"Not at all. Just went for a walk."

"Nothing like a blast of fresh air to help the day go by more smoothly. I was calling to let you know our side has reviewed Lawrence's proposal thoroughly and we see no reason not to sign and put an end to this joke of a lawsuit."

"I concur as does my client."

"I will send you over a statement of agreement on behalf of our clients. If you can add one from Ms. Spencer we can arrange to meet first thing tomorrow to put the finishing touches on things?"

"Sounds great."

"Good work, Ms. Fabray."

"Thank you Ms. Ellis. I really appreciate you recognizing my efforts. It was why I had planned on calling you."

"Let me guess. Donald dragged you up to his glass fortress on the top floor and made sure you were enjoying yourself at Watkins & Locke."

Quinn laughed despite herself. "He did. You know him well."

"Twelve years is the longest he managed with any wife and I was that wife."

"It meant a great deal to me that you felt my work on this case was good."

"It was. Make sure you never lose those instincts Ms. Fabray. They will serve you well."

"Coming from you that means a lot."

"You're welcome. Look for my email."

"Let me know what time works best for you and I will alert Lawrence's attorney and book us a conference room."

"I will include that with our statement. See you tomorrow."

As the spring afternoon warmed Quinn's face the pride she felt over a job well done made her feel like she was walking on air. She couldn't wait to tell Rachel the good news but first she was excited to let Samantha know that she was free to move her show forward.

...

Fighting off the urge to pour herself another glass Samantha absorbed the silence. The idea her mother was going to be in the city sent dread coursing through her. Now she really hoped this lawsuit with Lawrence was about to go away so she could get herself out of New York. An out of town try-out for the show would be the perfect avoidance excuse. The trick would be how to avoid a run in until then.

As she moved to her computer to clean out some emails and pay some bills her phone rang. Grabbing it she was excited to see it was Quinn. "Hello, any news?"

"Yes. I need you to come in tomorrow in the morning so we can agree to Lawrence's proposal."

The weight lifted. "Everyone's on board? The offer is legitimate?"

"They are and it is."

Tears started to well in Samantha's eyes. "Thank you Quinn."

"You're welcome. I'll email you in a little bit with the meeting time. Now go call Brittany to celebrate."

Samantha said goodbye and hung up. Frozen to her place at the desk Samantha couldn't believe it was over. The production was back on track and no one was hurt by Lawrence's lies. It was a good day despite Grace's appearance out of the blue. Tears flowed freely as the path towards, what Samantha hoped was an amazing next step, was cleared.

...

"Say that again young lady." Leroy calmly requested.

Rachel's heart pounded in her chest as the words escaped her lips. "Quinn Fabray."

It was simple, to the point and left little room for questions. The reaction from almost six hundred miles away was silence.

"Are you guys okay with this?" Rachel asked as she tried to choke back tears. "You raised me to be proud of my decisions and I want you both to know I'm not only proud, I'm happy. Really happy."

Still nothing from the other end of the phone.

"Please, one of you say something."

...

In the middle of Ohio, Leroy Berry stood alone in the kitchen watching his husband of many years slowly walk into the living room and take a seat in his chair, stunned. It was going to be his job to reassure their little girl. "Honey, we couldn't be happier that you are happy. We are both just a little surprised is all."

"I know and believe me it has never been my intention to leave you out. It's just until now there wasn't really the reason to drop something like this on you."

Leroy picked up the phone receiver, which deactivated the speakerphone. "So there might have been reason in the past to share this news about yourself with us?"

"Soon after I got to New York."

Memories of Rachel being distant and frequently vague popped into Leroy's head. "The tour?"

"Yes but when that relationship ended and work became the focus it seemed foolish to tell you guys with nothing to actually tell."

"Honey, we love you and above anything else Honesty and respect are important to this family. You know that. Were you afraid of how we would react?"

"Please don't think it was anything but needing some space for myself to figure some things out."

It was time to ease up a little Leroy realized. His daughter was obviously struggling with their disoriented reactions. "So the cheerleader, huh?"

...

Rachel knew the question was an attempt at lightening the conversation and it meant a great deal. "She's an attorney now but yes, the cheerleader."

"And this must be serious if you're letting us in on the news."

"Like I said, I'm very happy and I wanted you both to know it."

"Thank you for telling us. I wish we could be there to celebrate the news but we promise to make up for it when we are in the city for your last show."

"You're coming?" Rachel said elated but also worried about the news.

"Of course we are. We weren't going to miss your last performance in that show."

The last show, Rachel hadn't considered they would want to be at the last show. New York was about to get very crowded. "Shelby's coming as well."

...

It was an immediate additional layer Leroy hadn't considered until Rachel brought up her birth mother. "Does she know?"

"Not yet." His daughter picked up on exactly what he was implying. "With Beth in the mix Quinn and I wanted to work on one thing at a time. The possibility of her seeing her daughter takes priority over letting Shelby in on our relationship."

"Of course. We don't see her often but if we do this is your news to share."

"Is daddy okay?"

Rachel was always too observant for her own good. Leroy moved into the back of the house so he would be out of his husband's earshot. "He'll be fine sweetie. I think he was just caught off guard by the fact you hadn't ever shared with us this part of yourself."

"I never wanted to exclude you."

"I understand."

"Why don't you go check on dad and will talk more after the weekend?"

"Sounds good. We love you pumpkin."

"Love you guys."

...

Leroy hung up the phone and then moved into the kitchen to put it back. Looking into the living area Hiram was still in the chair he had been in when he removed himself from the call.

Leroy knew what his husband was feeling because he felt it as well but this wasn't about them anymore than their experience with their own parents was about anyone else but two young men in love. Rachel had love in her life and it was something that any parent would be elated to hear about their child. Sure it would have been nice to share in each stage of her life. After she left the nest he supposed they had to have given her the space to grow. The same as Leroy knew he had to give his husband space to absorb Rachel's news. It was time to get back to making sushi and processing for himself that his daughter was in love with Quinn Fabray.

...

Moving back into her bedroom Rachel's heart was breaking. She knew having never told her dads about Isabel or Quinn until now wasn't entirely the issue. The issue was having never shared with them the part of herself that wouldn't close her heart to such possibilities.

Throughout her life they had been there at each and every milestone. Unlike most of her friends the Berry household had an open policy of sharing with one another. At times that honesty was a lot for both sides to handle like when Leroy and Hiram had over shared their romantic hurdles that nearly led both of them to cheat or when Rachel had been honest with them about losing her virginity in high school to Finn. However, while most of her peers were rebelling Rachel always knew that nothing she could say would upset her dads as long as she was being honest in the sharing.

Somewhere that desire to share had been lost and now Rachel was hurting her parents for having been the one to have closed the door on it. There was no going back to correct it and she knew they would come around but she vowed to never keep them out of her life so completely ever again especially where her feelings for a certain blonde lawyer were concerned. Rachel Berry was the happiest she had ever been and if anyone should be allowed to be happy about that fact it was her two dads.

**Notes: **Parents and their children… a complicated dynamic indeed.


	84. Chapter 84

Chapter 84

"Quinn!" Brittany said as she opened the front door of the apartment and pulled her friend into a hug. "Thank you for being amazing."

It was sweet and beginning to be the way Quinn expected to be greeted by Brittany every time they saw one another. Putting down the bags she had in her hands, Quinn hugged Brittany back. "I guess Samantha called."

"She did and you're officially the best lawyer in the world."

"I would argue that point."

Brittany broke the hug and moved out of the way to let Quinn inside. "You are!"

The choreographer was in the dress she had purchased for the reading. Her hair was pulled up and her make-up was flawless. Quinn suddenly worried that her surprise for Rachel was about to collide with a hot date for Brittany and Samantha. "Am I interrupting?"

"Not at all but I do have to leave soon. Despite the great news Samantha still sounded a little down." Brittany added with sadness in her voice. "I suggested we go out tonight."

Picking up the bags Quinn entered the apartment and placed them on the kitchen counter. "Sounds like a great idea."

"So what brings you by?"

"I wanted to surprise Rachel when she gets home tonight and since I still had my keys..."

"Romantic." Brittany cooed.

Quinn tried to fight the smile she knew was on her face but couldn't. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. If I come back tonight I will make sure I am super quiet so I don't interrupt anything."

"You live here Brittany and don't have to sneak around your own place."

"Yeah, yeah. So what's the plan?"

...

The pair of them sat across the long art deco table silently eating dinner. Leroy had been very proud of what he had put together. Not only was the taste wonderful, the presentation was pretty impressive. Not bad for his first time making sushi.

From the pace at which Hiram was eating he seemed to agree about dinner not that he had said a word about it. In fact since Rachel had called Hiram hadn't said much of anything. Deciding his husband had enough time to process their daughter's news Leroy broke the silence. "I sent Rachel flowers after I hung up with her. A little sign that we were happy after what she told us."

"Good."

"Are we going to talk about it?"

"About what?"

"Rachel's news."

"Nothing to really talk about." Hiram said before drinking from his water glass.

"I think maybe there is."

"There isn't much point."

"You seem upset." Leroy offered, gently pushing.

"Not at all."

"We've been together longer than most couples we know. I think I know when your upset."

"I think you're reading too much into things."

"Forgive me but we both know I'm not."

Putting down his chopsticks with some conviction Hiram looked across the table, his eyes sad. "Okay, okay. I'm upset."

"Why?"

"Because she's leaving the show after working so hard to get where she is. Because she waited until now to tell us she's seeing someone. And, yes, because that someone is a woman and she didn't think she could share that with us."

"And she's a woman who happens to be Quinn Fabray?"

...

The quaint but tasty Mexican place Kurt introduced to Santana was on the empty side but still smelled as wonderful as always. Waving at one of the bartenders he knew casually Kurt headed to the table. "So I guess you liked it here the last time?"

"It was good enough." Santana said before taking a sip of her margarita. "I ordered you one."

"Thanks."

Although filming hadn't started yet Santana couldn't help but think Kurt looked tired. Of course she figured if he was asked he might have the same to say about her. "So how is the film stuff going?"

"You mean, pre-production?" Kurt corrected proudly.

Normally Santana would have given him grief for correcting her but she was too happy for him to bother. "Right, pre-production. How is it?"

"Going well. I had a read-thru with the cast today. Final costume fittings are most of the day tomorrow and we start shooting next week. The process is flying by."

"The good stuff always does. Getting along with everyone?"

"So far. I'll get back to you on that after we endure our first sixteen hour shooting day." Kurt added as he picked up a menu.

"Sixteen hours."

"Being an independent project they are trying to pack in as much as they can. I'm already loading up on e-books to pass the time."

"Amazing how much goes into making movies and the actors are the ones who spend the least amount of time doing work."

"Thanks." Kurt said to the waiter as he dropped another margarita on the table and then left the pair to their conversation. "It's nothing like theatre. Speaking of which I spoke to Brittany."

"Is everything okay?" Santana asked a little too eagerly.

"Yes." Kurt replied with a tone that he knew evoked scolding. "The case is essentially over. Seems Quinn managed the miracle and the choreographer is really walking away from it."

"Good for them. Suppose the show goes on now."

"It sounds like if everything continues smoothly they will start rehearsals again soon after Brittany gets back from Los Angeles."

"Are you testing me Kurt?"

"Nope just filling you in on our friend's good fortune." Kurt answered honestly.

"Can we try a different topic?"

"Sure. What had you so exhausted at work today?"

…

Having left Quinn alone in the apartment Brittany made her way via subway to the meatpacking district. The restaurant was off the beaten path. She had heard one of the dancers from Mercedes' TV appearance mention it and thought it sounded like the perfect place to celebrate Samantha's news.

When Brittany got inside she immediately saw Samantha waiting at the bar. Moving towards her unnoticed Brittany took in the sight of her and was so happy the trial was going to be over. With it out of the way the show could move forward and Samantha had avoided another indictment of her life. Now if Brittany could just move past her doubts and conflicting emotions when it came to her own life choices.

Taking a deep breath Brittany vowed to put all of it aside for the evening. There would be no more thinking of Santana or obsessing about this Grace person. Tonight would be about celebrating.

Coming up behind Samantha, Brittany wrapped her arms around her and gave the redhead a quick kiss on the cheek. "Congratulations."

In the mirror Brittany saw Samantha's face go from what looked like great worry to a big bright smile. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Want to get our table."

"Sounds like a great idea." Samantha swiveled and then climbed off the chair giving Brittany a soft kiss on the lips. "Lead the way."

...

The glass still in Hiram's hand was placed rather forcefully back on the table.

Leroy knew his husband very well and he knew what scared looked like on him. Hiram was a proud man, so he would never admit it outright, but fear easily turned to anger in the Berry household.

"How could our daughter not feel she could be honest with us, about this, about her?"

"We need to take her on her word. She said she didn't want us breathing down her neck."

"What kind of parents does that make us if she thought we would behave badly?"

Leroy couldn't help but give Hiram his 'are you kidding me' look. "Honest ones. We both know, considering who she's seeing, we would have asked a lot of questions and pushed her to the point of confusion."

"Still."

"Hiram, she's happy."

"I know that." Hiram admitted sadly.

"You just resent that we might be the last to know when we could have been an incredibly supportive first to know?"

"Yes, because you're right, we would have been supportive but smart about it. You aren't so well adjusted to say to me you think this is good for her?"

Ignoring, for now the victory of hearing his husband admit he was right, Leroy continued being the voice of reason. "It's a different world than when we got together. The lines no longer need to be so defined."

"Marriage might be legal Leroy but you can't tell me there still aren't issues with acceptance. Hell, if this was run of the mill, our own daughter would have talked to us about it."

For the first time Leroy found his temper rising. "If you start thinking about this career wise, we are going to have an issue here Hiram."

"It's still a big deal because of what she does."

"So what?"

"I know. I just don't want her to have to face people hating her."

"You worried about her." Leroy said with a soft smile.

"Of course I am. Add to that her not telling us."

"We both know why she didn't and if you have questions about Quinn you should ask them."

"I'm just worried. You can't tell me you're not."

Leroy knew they shared the same concerns but at this point what Rachel wanted was the priority. "We can't judge a grown adult by their actions in high school. Hell, if people did that, where would we be? We both dated women."

"She gave her child to Shelby which sent our little girl into a tailspin for an entire summer and that's just the tip of the iceberg."

"A Titanic reference Hiram. Really?"

Seemingly annoyed at the attempt at humor, Hiram raised his voice. "Do you recall that summer?"

"The blame for that tailspin falls on Shelby's shoulders not a pregnant teenager who wanted a better life for her daughter. It was Shelby who revealed herself and then wanted out of Rachel's life. Quinn Fabray had nothing to do with that."

Hiram couldn't stand still, his building frustration lead to a rather swift clearing of the table. "Logically this all makes sense but if that woman hurts Rachel."

"Our little girl is an adult now Hiram. We have to trust she knows what will make her happy."

"And what if she's wrong about that?"

"Then we make sure we are there for her if she needs us."

The sink filled with dirty dishes, Hiram turned back to the dining room. "I'm going to go and take a walk."

"You want company?"

"No. Dinner was lovely. I'll be home in a little while."

As the door to the house closed shut Leroy wished that he could say something to ease his husband's mind but after being a couple for so long he knew the only thing that would calm Hiram's concerns was more time.

...

The first round of drinks and a shared bowl of guacamole were emptied and Santana was still dancing around something.

Perhaps it had been a misstep by transitioning from the film to the news Brittany had shared with him but Kurt figured better to get it out than have another thing hanging over this group of friends. Frankly Kurt was sick of walking on eggshells around all the drama surrounding the vast array of women in his life. He also knew deep down, no matter the conflicting feelings Santana was having for her ex, she would want to know that a major career success might be coming back the blonde's way. He didn't push the issue or ask Santana to talk about how the news made her feel. Kurt simply laid it out as standardly as he laid out the news regarding the movie.

It had still affected her though and Kurt feared it, and whatever she was working her way to telling him, was weighing heavy on Santana's tired mind. Her explanation of why she needed rest got recapped backwards. It began with her time holding the Mayor's hand through an interview earlier in the evening, continued on to a day of phone calls and emails, and then segued towards her date with Kathryn the previous night. Kurt instantly feared where things would go from there.

The dynamic he had witness when the three of them had shared a dinner made him nervous. Kathryn's flirtation seemed similar to behavior he had witnessed Santana participating in over the years. He was happy Santana was showing signs of moving away from one night stands but from her description of the obvious seduction Kurt couldn't be sure of Kathryn's motives. He knew from experience that a hurt Santana was a destructive Santana and he didn't want to see her go through either of those things.

"So a morning after. Bet that hasn't happened in a while." Kurt said without judgment.

"No, it hasn't."

"Progress."

Santana laughed. "You sound like my therapist is going to sound next week."

"I've known you a long time Santana."

The brunette nodded and continued to explain what happened while ignoring the sentimentality of the statement. "Anyway, I was getting ready for work this morning at her place and I saw a photo."

"I knew it. She's married!"

"Why does everyone keep saying that?"

Kurt shrugged. "Track record."

"Oh shut up. It was of her and her pal from work."

"Some professional sport or another, right?"

"Yes, football. Her friend is a coach for the team. Her friend is David Karofksy."

Kurt thought he heard Santana wrong. The world couldn't possible be that small. "David?"

"Undeniably David. I did a little research and he coaches for the same team. He's in New York."

Kurt had heard stories from people he worked at the restaurant with about how small New York was but this was starting to get epic. "Wow, you sure can pick 'em."

"Me?"

"Santana, your first attempt at dating like a grownup again and you sleep with Karofsky's best friend."

Santana paused and took a long sip of her drink. "I really wish McKinley High wasn't still such a big part of my life."

"I don't."

"Seriously, Kurt? This is Dave we're talking about."

"I think it would be cool to catch up and hear how things went after school. We both know what he went through."

"With what little I managed to dig up, he's out."

"Good for him."

Santana nodded. "So do you want me to see about dinner some night?"

Her tone gave her away and Kurt wasn't giving her an inch. "Santana, immediately stop the wheels from turning."

"What?"

"Dinner, yes. Date, no."

"I'm not even sure he's single. Why would you jump to that conclusion?"

"I know you."

...

"But it's over shouldn't you be happy?" Brittany asked still very confused by Samantha's melancholy mood.

"I'm sorry. I am and I'm glad you suggested dinner. It's just been a roller coaster of a day."

"Everything okay with the show?"

"Everything is great there. Once the paperwork is signed we are back on track."

"What is it then?"

The glass in Samantha's hand went to her lips and she finished nearly half her glass of wine in one drink. "My mother's in town."

From the tone Brittany quickly realized this wasn't great news. Samantha had only explained bits and pieces of her troubled relationship with her mother but it was enough to know one drama in Samantha's life had just been replaced with another.

"We don't get along."

"I figured from what little you told me about Los Angeles. She never really approved?"

"Her greatest priority is, and always will be image."

"But you haven't spoken in years maybe something has changed and that's why she's here. Maybe she wants to be in your life again." Brittany offered with a smile.

"I love that you think so positively."

"Not that, huh?"

"No. The show she is doing is moving to Broadway. Had I been less distracted I might have been ready for this when she turned up. Instead I got a silent instruction not to do anything that would draw unwanted attention to myself and therefore her."

"It's really that bad?"

"It's really that bad."

Reaching across the table Brittany took Samantha's hand. "I'm sorry. I know you were looking forward to having things calm down."

"After today it should be fine. I just plan on avoiding her."

"Will that work?"

Samantha patted Brittany's hand in a gesture of thanks and then released herself from the grip. "Probably not. She doesn't take kindly to being disregarded. It's likely I will get an invitation to her opening with a not so veiled hand written note telling me to come alone or only with a suitable date."

"You mean a man?"

"Yes."

"Will you go?"

"No, of course not."

"Is there a chance she's changed?"

"There isn't a chance in hell."

...

After just another night on Broadway, Rachel enjoyed just another ride home in the car. Most nights Rachel would have chatted with the driver but tonight she was lost in thought.

Wayne was a funny and upbeat guy who despite growing up far from the bright lights of Broadway had become, over the years, a big fan of theatre. Recently divorced, but still managing a chipper disposition, most nights he and Rachel would chat about what shows he had recently seen or the state of the world. Tonight wasn't one of those nights and Wayne, as was always the case when Rachel was quiet, respected the silence.

When they arrived at the building Rachel hadn't even noticed. Her eyes closed and her mind occupied on her chat with her fathers, it wasn't until she heard the car door open that she realized they had arrived. "Sorry Wayne."

"Nothing to be sorry about Rachel. I know you must have a lot on your plate with the final weeks of the show fast approaching."

"Something like that." She said as she took his offered hand and climbed out. "I'm going to miss you Wayne."

"Just means you can't be away from the boards for too long so we can be reunited."

His kind words struck her. She leaned up and kissed him on his round cheek while trying to hold back any tears. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow."

After giving him a little wave Rachel headed into the building and was immediately greeted by yet another dose of bright and cheery.

"How was the show?" Gabriel asked not waiting for a reply as he stood from his chair and moved over to a door behind him. "Hold tight. Something came for you while you were gone."

Wondering what could have turned up in the few hours she had been away, Rachel waited.

Gabriel emerged from the storage area carrying a lovely vase of flowers. "From that pretty lady friend of yours?"

From the make-up of the bouquet Rachel suspected they were from elsewhere. "Those look like they are from my dads. The arrangement is sort of a tradition with them."

"I know it's not you birthday and you aren't finished with that show for a couple weeks. Those fellas must just want to show you some love."

"Must be." Rachel managed to say as a couple tears made their way down her cheek.

"They've inspired me. I think I just might stop on my way home in the morning and pick up some for my wife." Gabriel said studying Rachel but not acknowledging the tears. "Do you need any help getting this vase upstairs?"

"No, I can manage."

Handing over the flowers Gabriel smiled wide. "You have a great rest of your night Rachel."

"Thanks Gabriel. Don't work too hard."

The old man laughed as he returned to his chair and Rachel entered the elevator up to her place.

...

On the ride up Rachel read the card and confirmed the flowers were from home. Based on how thing went they were Leroy's doing and the sentiment behind them meant a great deal to Rachel but now she would have to get her other dad to settle in with the idea.

Unlocking the door to the apartment Rachel was greeted with soft music. There was no sign of Brittany or Samantha but since her roommate's bedroom door was closed maybe they had gone to bed.

Setting the flowers on the kitchen island and throwing her purse over a chair Rachel headed up. If Samantha was over she wanted to give the couple some privacy.

Moving up the spiral stairs she noticed a warm glow of light coming from inside her bedroom. She didn't remember leaving a lamp on but as she made it to the landing the mystery was solved. Asleep on top of her bed was a certain beautiful blonde attorney.

Quinn was so peaceful Rachel didn't want to wake her. Moving quietly around the room she changed into something to sleep in. Once dressed Rachel retrieved a blanket from the chair and then climbed onto the bed next to Quinn. As carefully as possible she covered both of them.

Rachel needed to turn her mind off before she could manage any sleep and waking the sleeping beauty wasn't an option. Grabbing her tablet from the nightstand Rachel flipped it on and started scanning through emails before shifting to a book. The tactic hadn't been entirely successful as she found the words on the page not really registering. She had to think everything was going to work out but couldn't get over the reaction Hiram had to her news.

...

The booth they had selected was comfortable despite the fact the place wasn't much on frills. Wooden chairs and tables were filled with mostly "twenty somethings" being very loud and enjoying quite a bit of alcohol. Kurt had ordered them each another margarita and a bottle of water and then disappeared up to the front of the room. Santana had let him con her into his plan and she blamed exhaustion for her inability to say the word 'no'.

"We both said this had to be an early night. Why did I let you convince me to come here?" Santana asked as she surveyed the room with a bottle of water in hand.

Kurt grinned. "We are celebrating."

"What?"

"My movie, your date, the fact tomorrow is Friday. We don't need a reason."

Santana shook her head while fighting off a yawn. "You had too many margaritas."

"I only had two."

"Two too many."

"Loosen up Santana. Its not that late."

"Santana," a man on a microphone called from the front of the room.

Rolling her eyes at Kurt, she raised her hand. "In fact it is late considering I didn't sleep last night.

"One each."

"Then I can go home?"

"Then you can go home." Kurt agreed.

Moving towards the front of the room Santana noticed the guy running the machine looked at her like men tended to look at her when they were feeling bold. Taking the microphone from the stand she, of course, ignored his interest and concentrated on doing something she hadn't done in years, sing in public.

As the introduction started Santana felt her heart start to race in a fantastic way. She would never confess it but a tiny bit of a long lost dream was trying to peak out from under a whole lot of baggage, a whole lot of baggage that Santana instantly realized she was about to churn up with her song choice.

**You know the bed feels warmer**

**Sleeping here alone**

**You know I dream in color**

**And do the things I want**

**You think you've got the best of me**

**Think you've had the last laugh**

**Bet you think that everything good is gone**

**Think you left me broken down**

**Think that I'd come running back**

**Baby, you don't know me, 'cause you're dead wrong**

...

As Santana continued to sing, like no one but her could, Kurt pulled his phone from his pocket. The song choice was a little bold considering the drama that had been circling his friend for months but Santana was killing it like the old days. This was amazing and he wanted to have proof of it. Finally opening the camera application Kurt managed to begin recording in time to catch the end.

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**

**Stand a little taller**

**Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**

**What doesn't kill you makes a fighter**

**Footsteps even lighter**

**Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone**

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger**

**Just me, myself and I**

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**

**Stand a little taller**

**Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**

As she finished Kurt realized he was having emotions related to high school. Santana's song choice was had to think back on and remember very fondly. It wasn't entirely fair of him to be critical of Santana for doing it but the emotions he discovered bubbling up as she got to the end were real. Certain dark moments from high school would, it seem, be forever linked to that song and the mention of Dave earlier in the night wasn't helping the emotional impact the song was having on Kurt.

Before he allowed any tears to fall the room erupted in thunderous applause. Seldom did any karaoke night beg for an encore but every person in the place was now in love with Santana Lopez. Not one to deny an audience Santana shrugged at Kurt and turned to the guy running the music. One song was about to become two.

...

What should have been a night celebrating had instead been filled with negative memories of the past, which eventually put an end to the evening. Brittany had really wanted to go over to Samantha's, as she seemed in a sad place, but Samantha wanted to go home and go to bed. There was no point insisting as Brittany could tell Samantha needed some alone time.

It was actually more practical to go home anyway. With the flight to Los Angeles only a few days away there was a great deal to still get done and since Brittany's morning was packed with stuff, including time in an uptown dance studio to finish the rest of the routine for the LA video shoot, it seemed meant to be.

Having had such a strong connection with both her parents Brittany couldn't help but feel sorry for Samantha after hearing what little she had felt comfortable sharing about her mother. The degree of interference had been something Brittany never experienced. Her parents were always proud of her no matter her grades and they were very supportive of her relationship with Santana. Brittany supposed she was lucky having grown up, especially in a place like Ohio, with such open parents. It was in moments like this she missed them terribly but Brittany knew wherever they were they were looking down at her proudly.

It had seemed surprising that since Samantha was originally from Europe that her mother acted how she did. Brittany had always heard that people on that side of the world were much less concerned with such things. Granted Samantha had tossed away her acting career to live her life how she saw fit but how the rift between them had been explained it was more than simply work related.

Unlocking the door to the apartment Brittany quietly snuck in just in case Rachel and Quinn were enjoying a romantic evening. The lights were still on downstairs and soft music was coming through the speakers. Seeing no sign of Rachel or Quinn she assumed the pair had gone upstairs.

Setting her stuff down Brittany snuck around the downstairs picking up and turning off the lights and music for her friends. Noticing a lovely vase of flowers on the counter brought a wide smile to Brittany's face. "Love is so beautiful."

...

As her mind woke Quinn knew she wasn't alone. Her intention was only to take a small nap while she waited for Rachel to get home from the show. Opening her eyes and glancing at the time it seemed she had more than a nap. Rolling over Quinn found Rachel awake and on her tablet.

"Hello, sleepy." Rachel said with a bright smile that was illuminated by the light of her reading device.

"Why are you up?"

Rachel pushed a few buttons on the machine, closed it, and placed it on the nightstand, which left only the warm glow of the moon for light. "Couldn't sleep."

"Sorry my surprise was less than stellar."

"It was a perfect surprise." Rachel said as she brushed hair from around Quinn's eyes.

"I fell asleep."

"You keep regular hours and need your rest."

"You could have woken me up."

"You looked too peaceful."

Quinn pulled herself up and joined Rachel leaning against the headboard. "So how was the show tonight?"

"Fine."

That was the least convincing response Rachel had ever given. Quinn knew something was up. "What are you not telling me?"

"I called my dads."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"And you're not sleeping."

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you call me after you spoke to them?"

"Your plate was full with the case."

Quinn felt awful. She knew this was something Rachel wanted to deal with and she hadn't even checked in. "I would have made time."

"There is nothing you could have done."

"I could have listened."

"You're listening now."

...

Not a single pair of her designer sunglasses would have enough protection from the morning light streaming through the windows of the cab. Looking like a million but feeling like a two-dollar cup of coffee and a month without sleep Santana was being a responsible member of society and heading into work. Sure the cab ride was expensive but at this hour of the morning it provided a much needed twenty minute nap.

Santana wasn't the least bit hung over she was merely exhausted from two nights without any rest. No longer in her early twenties she couldn't neglect the important things like that sleep as she used to do.

Pulling her phone out she made one quick call as she neared the office, not surprisingly she didn't reach the actual person she was calling; instead she got his voice mail.

"Kurt Hummel. The only thing I have to say to you is that I hate you for keeping me out last night and now you owe me. Oh, and, I hope this call woke you up. " Santana said as she paid the driver and then climbed out of the cab.

Ending the call she jammed her cell back in her bag while fighting off a deep yawn. This was going to be another very long day.

...

Dressing for work while Rachel sat in bed watching her get ready actually made Quinn feel self-conscious. Every move she made around the room she could feel Rachel's eyes following her and she would catch the tiny brunette smiling in a way that exactly reflected what it was Quinn was feeling, and it all felt very real.

To break the mood Quinn decided what better change of focus for the morning than to complete her botched plan from the previous night. "Our romantic evening got derailed by my little nap. I have something for you."

As Quinn removed the wrapped package from the bag Rachel looked at it with excitement and curiosity. "What is that?"

"Just something I wanted you to have."

...

Opening the wrapping Rachel was grateful for the surprise but curious what it might be. As she pulled aside the paper and held what appeared to be a picture frame she looked up at Quinn before flipping it over. "What is this?"

"You'll see." Quinn replied from where she sat on the edge of the bed. The blonde's eyes were locked on Rachel's face as the frame was turned over.

It took a second but Rachel quickly realized the photo was of the two of them kissing one another on the street in front of the building. It was black and white, revealed a deep intimacy between the pair, and was painfully artistic in its raw spontaneity. Rachel's breath caught and her heart felt like it had stopped. Remembering the moment in question she wasn't sure if she should be angry or amazed. "Where did this come from?"

"I preface this by saying it wasn't under my instruction."

"Okay." Rachel answered hesitantly.

"The firm's lead investigator was putting together his information on those involved with Samantha's case."

"And he was camped outside my building?"

"Yes. You were Lawrence's main focus of attack while in rehearsals. He figured there was something directly related to you that might be going on."

"So the investigator took this and then turned it over to you?"

"Yes. It's actually what helped lead him to your connection with Isabel. I was angry when I realized what he caught on film but after really looking at the photo, it isn't something I condone, but what he captured..." Quinn said her words trailing off.

"It's so intimate."

"Exactly."

"It needs to be hung up immediately." Rachel said as she swung herself off the bed and landed on the floor as her head spun to every available wall. This was something she wanted to look at every single day.

As she surveyed the wall space available to play with she noticed Quinn beaming. Stopping her home decorating Rachel turned in Quinn's direction and smiled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Moving in the blonde's direction Rachel leaned in and repeated the image she was holding.

**Author's Notes: **Sorry that one took a while but it was a very busy night in New York for our characters. Hope you enjoyed.


	85. Chapter 85

Chapter 85

Having rushed back to the office from the courthouse Quinn was exhausted. Her morning might have gone smoother had it not included unexpectedly stepping in for another lawyer at the firm. Luckily her co-worker's notes on the trial motion were clear-cut and the judge was feeling generous over Quinn's unplanned appearance before him.

Now back at her desk she had a moment to grab a quick bite before Samantha would be showing up to wait out the final settlement meeting. Quinn was looking forward to getting the case behind her not only for her client but also for her girlfriend.

After the late night chat regarding Rachel's talk with her dads something had dawned on Quinn. The longer Rachel was off the stage the more anxious she was liable to get. Rachel Berry had been performing since she was old enough to talk and time off was going to be a new frontier for her. They had enough on their plate with the reaction from her fathers coupled with the imminent arrival of Shelby and Beth that adding a frustrated performer to the mix might spell trouble.

At least with the lawsuit ending things would be clear to move forward. Quinn hoped rehearsals would be able to begin soon, keeping Rachel on stage and keeping any potential anxiety at bay.

...

The suit they had put Kurt in needed a considerable amount of tailoring. So the costume designer on the film was currently sticking pins into just about every conceivable place she could. Standing on a box, with his arms at his side, Kurt could do nothing but think, which, of course, meant it didn't take long for him to reflect on the news Santana had given him the night before. It was pretty crazy that with everything going on with his gal pals, their long- standing friendships, and attractions to one another that now he was the one facing a bit of drama.

Kurt's connection with David Karofksy had been complicated at best. Nothing had transpired with Karofsky but there was no denying that his presence in Kurt's life had major ramifications on his high school years. The actions of a scared, closeted, football player had chased Kurt briefly away from McKinley and right into the arms of Kurt's first boyfriend Blaine Anderson. Then there was the little matter of Karofsky later revealing his attraction to Kurt, which eventually led to Kurt's first experience with suicide. Luckily Karofsky's attempt was unsuccessful but the emotions the experience brought up in Kurt were ones he would never forget. Kurt had always wondered how Karofsky's life had turned out and now it seemed he had the chance to learn where life had taken him after Ohio.

David Karofsky was in New York and only one degree of separation from Santana who was determined to bring them face-to-face. Kurt worried that Santana had motives for the meet-up; motives that Kurt couldn't help but feel strangely nervous about the prospect of especially in the midst of everything else that was now going on in his life.

The film would be starting soon and he needed to remain focused on his work. He had wanted this career since he was a young boy and he was determined to build on the opportunity in front of him. Distractions weren't a part of the plan and yet David Karofsky qualified as one.

"Ouch," Kurt said as one of the needles managed to snag not only the fabric on his pant leg but also a part of his leg.

"Sorry, Kurt," the designer said as she quickly removed the tiny weapon.

Kurt politely smiled. "It's okay."

The pin had hurt but at least it had gotten him out of his head.

...

All her important emails had been sent so after lunch Santana laid down on her office sofa for a quick power nap. Frank had promised to let her sleep for an hour, no interruptions. What Santana hadn't thought to do was turn off her phone.

After a twenty-minute conversation with the Mayor, she was annoyed but relieved to learn he was feeling less heat from the media and the public after the successful interview the night before. Santana loved being praised for a job well done but she would have preferred a nap. She was about to turn her phone off when a text message came in which made her smile. It was an unexpected reaction that Santana chalked up to exhaustion.

"How has your day been," came the message from Kathryn Myles.

Santana typed a reply without a single thought. "Perfect but I'm exhausted."

"Hot date last night? Do I have competition?"

"It was Kurt and he insisted on staying out well past my bedtime." Santana choose to leave out the part about keeping them out longer once she started singing at the bar.

"I slept like a baby."

Santana actually heard Kathryn's voice in her reply and it made her look forward to seeing her. "Bragging. Any interest in dinner this weekend?"

"I'm free tomorrow," Kathryn added.

"Perfect. I'll be in touch but now I need a nap." Smiling to herself Santana ended the conversation and looked at the clock. Realizing more than half her time was gone she dialed up Frank and whipped off a text message that she was just now beginning her nap and for him to adjust accordingly. After receiving an immediate message back Santana turned off the phone and placed it on the coffee table before closing her eyes.

...

Isabel Kelly was surprised when she saw it was Rachel on her caller id. "Hello."

"Sorry if I caught you at a bad time."

"It's actually a perfect time. My only open period all week is now. Is everything okay?"

"Quinn mentioned this morning I should probably call and fill you in on the latest."

The implication of Rachel's comment didn't go unnoticed. Isabel was very happy for her ex but worried about what news she could be bringing. "What has Lawrence done now?"

"Withdrawn the lawsuit."

This didn't sound anything like her brother. "Really?"

"Really."

"And it's not some trick?"

"All the attorney's have reviewed the offer of withdrawal. He's dropping the lawsuit and covering all the legal expenses."

"With what money? They're sure they've covered all their bases?

"They're sure."

Despite her concern there was little point in dwelling on it. If the lawyers had made sure of everything Isabel knew she had to trust it was resolved. "Well, thanks for the update."

"You're welcome. So about this workshop with your students."

The transition was abrupt but Isabel was used to Rachel Berry and the wild ways her mind worked. There was no point in offering any suggestions about the workshop, as Isabel was certain Rachel had it all worked out. "Yes…"

"I thought maybe I could drop by next week. We would set the time but not let the student's know. Surprise them."

Isabel laughed; Rachel had been adorably predictable. "That sounds like a wonderful idea. They're working on their spring solo projects so you dropping in on them to offer feedback would be a great learning tool. Setting it up almost like an audtion."

"Perfect. I have some stuff on Monday, and Wednesday is my matinee day. How would Tuesday work for you?"

"Great. I will get it cleared with my principal and we will see you on Tuesday."

…

"Nice, doing business with you," Samantha repeated now that they were back in the privacy of Quinn's office. "What the hell did that mean?'

"He might have just been trying to get one last dig in. He lost and he lost badly, to the tune of six figures bad. Signed, sealed, and delivered," Quinn said tossing the settlement paperwork on her desk. "It's over."

"He said it right to me and incredibly smug. There is more here than we are seeing."

"The show is free and clear and so are you. However he thinks he can spin this, he can't. This contract is ironclad. Don't give him the satisfaction of getting under your skin. You won."

What Quinn was saying made sense but Samantha knew Lawrence hadn't presented himself as someone defeated. On the contrary, it was the attitude of someone who thought they had won. What was going on? "It's hard not to over think it but you're right. I'm sorry Quinn, it's just been a rough month."

"I totally understand. Go out, maybe take Brittany for a nice dinner, see a movie and tomorrow start working on your show."

"Brittany is on the red-eye tonight. They managed to get it so she had a little extra time out in Los Angeles before and after the shoot. She wanted time to see her friends and also pack up some stuff to bring back East with her."

"Well, Rachel's at the show. Do you want to grab dinner and a movie with me?"

"You don't have any other plans?"

"None and I could use some mindless entertainment. It's been an incredibly long week."

"Sounds like fun."

"Perfect. I have some stuff to finish up here and then need to go home and change. Let's say dinner around seven. Maybe over on the West Side of town since there are more theaters to choose from."

"Seven o'clock sounds good. In the mean time I'll look into where we can get reservations and see what movie options we have. And thanks again for everything Quinn."

"My pleasure."

Picking up her coat and making her way out of Quinn's office Samantha tried to silence her nerves over the lawsuits ending. With each step the anxiety over how Lawrence had behaved grew and as the door to the elevator closed Samantha realized was failing miserably. Something about how things had gone down wasn't sitting well with her. Maybe it was her years working in Los Angeles but there was an element of the lawsuit that seemed too good to be true.

…

Santana got within a block of the apartment and thought she was seeing things again. She started to blame it on her exhaustion when Brittany got close enough to confirm it was her walking in Santana's direction. Carrying a couple bags and listening to music Brittany was smiling and Santana couldn't help but note she still had a smile that could brighten any day.

"I thought that was you," the blonde said as she removed her ear buds.

"What brings you to the East Side?"

"Had to pick up a couple of things to bring out to LA with me."

"When do you leave?"

"A red eye tonight. What are you doing over here?"

"My place is on the next block."

"Oh, right, I guess I did know you were on this side of town."

"Do you want to see the place?" The offer was out of her mouth before Santana could stop herself and she immediately tried to tone down the invitation. "Quinn might be home by now and I'm sure she would love to wish you luck in person."

"Sure. I would love to see it."

...

Walking from the train back to his apartment, Kurt had decided he needed someone to talk to who was far enough away to really listen. In Kurt's experience, the further away the person was the less likely they could do much in the way of interfering. The perfect person in this situation was Mercedes. Years of friendship with her meant he knew she would be a hundred percent honest with him, whether he wanted to hear it or not, and being there was no love loss where Santana was concerned she wasn't likely to jump in and complicate things.

After the third ring the phone went to voice mail. Whatever reality check he was hoping for was going to have to wait. Leaving a very general message Kurt hung up the phone and continued home. Hopefully his old friend would call back before Santana placed him into the same room with Karofsky.

Kurt considered calling his dad but realized he couldn't really handle that much honesty or the endless questions his father would have about every other element of life in New York. They spoke frequently but since pre-production on the film had begun Kurt hadn't checked in. Most of what was happening at this point was no different than his days rehearsing or having costume fittings for shows as a kid. When he had news from the set to share Kurt's first phone call would be back home but not before.

...

Making her way out of Quinn's room and moving towards the stairs Santana gave a shrug. "So that's the whole tour."

"The place looks great. It's exactly how I image you being the most at home." Brittany said as they made their way back down to the main level.

"It does fit, doesn't it?"

"Yep."

"Can I get you something?"

"Glass of water would be great."

"Coming up," Santana said as she moved into the kitchen and got them both some water. "So what do you have in the bags?"

"Just a few outfits for LA. My summer stuff is still in storage out there so I needed options for my immediate needs and I won't have time to pack up stuff to bring back here until after the shoot is over."

Handing over the glass to Brittany, Santana kept moving into the living room. "So you are definitely staying in New York?" It was hard to keep her emotions out of the question but she somehow managed.

Making her way into the living room as well Brittany smiled. "Of course. I love it here. Things are great at Rachel's. The show is finally moving forward. New York is incredible."

It was impossible not to notice what Brittany didn't offer as an up side to the city. "And of course Samantha lives out here."

Immediately Brittany looked to be searching for words. "Of course."

Being that they had been so close Santana knew she didn't need to say anything more. Brittany would eventually fill in the blank as long as Santana remained sympathetic looking.

Sure enough, Brittany broke the silence. "It's nothing. I'm being silly."

"Brit, for as long as I have known you, your instincts have always been solid. What's going on?"

A brief debate crossed Brittany's face, she took a long drink from the glass, and then she continued. "Some woman named Grace has been leaving Samantha messages."

"Work related?" Santana might not have cared for Samantha Spencer's relationship with her ex but having seen her with Brittany the connection was obvious.

"Not from the messages I saw or the times she's been getting them."

"There might be a simple explanation." Santana couldn't believe she was finding herself defending Brittany's girlfriend but she didn't peg the redhead as a cheater. "Just ask her."

"It's nothing."

"If you have concerns, it's not nothing. You taught me that."

Brittany got up from where she was sitting and moved herself and her half filled glass of water into the open kitchen. Placing it on the counter she only managed to turn back in Santana's direction part of the way. "Maybe we shouldn't be talking about this."

"Why?" Santana turned in Brittany's direction.

"Santana, we both know why."

...

Brittany's head was spinning and suddenly the large ceiling and open floor plan of Santana's place felt confining. Pacing around the space felt foolish and yet she couldn't stop herself now that her mouth had gone and stated the obvious. Her brain was fighting every emotion that was threatening to bubble up. As she felt Santana's hand rest on her shoulder Brittany tried to keep her feet moving.

"Hey." Santana said in a tone Brittany new very well. Worry was mixed with curiosity and it was only confusing the issue more.

Her heart racing and her mind reeling Brittany forced her movements to come to a stop. What she couldn't do was bring herself to turn around. Brittany knew the moment she did the fear, worry, and, yes, desire would be too easy to spot.

"Just be brave," Santana said. "You're great at it."

It was the last thing she needed to hear from Santana Lopez in the state she was in. Turning, Brittany faced not only kindness but also the truth and it was paralyzing although not paralyzing enough to stop her from moving in and capturing Santana's lips with hers. The familiar taste, the warmth, and the forbidden nature of the intimacy whirled leaving Brittany in a place she couldn't believe she was in.

What had she done?

…

"This can't be happening." Santana thought as she fought the urge to stay and the urge to flee. Years of knowing the woman whose arms she was now in told Santana she needed to be the one to gently end what was currently transpiring no matter how much she wanted it to continue. Obviously Brittany was confused and feeling vulnerable and was now further confusing things by kissing someone other than Samantha. Although it had been the blonde who had motivated the deep kiss they were sharing, a kiss that was cracking Santana's world in half, it would be Brittany who would eventually be crushed by her infidelity. Santana wanted to be selfish but knew there was no way she could do that to herself or her ex.

Before Santana had a chance to see if she was capable of being a good person she heard the front door of the condo start to open. Pushing them apart she immediately moved into the kitchen and made herself busy pouring Brittany another glass of water. Her back to the door Santana rubbed her lips to remove the potential sign of any lipstick that might have been exchanged. Satisfied she was okay Santana turned and caught the blonde's shocked and sad gaze as the door opened the rest of the way. Santana wasn't sure if she was relived by her roommate's interruption or infuriated by it.

…

As Brittany felt her body being pushed away from the kiss her heart broke. She had obviously cheated on Samantha and pissed Santana off in the process. Her actions were a double betrayal.

It had been stupid of her to give into the conflict she had been feeling of late. Gazing at Santana, who was feverously refilling the water glass, Brittany heard something. Turning in the direction of the noise Quinn Fabray entered the apartment.

Her fear growing bigger, Brittany wondered if there was a chance Santana only stopped things because she heard the door. The realization of that thought made Brittany feel like her whole body would be crushed by the weight of the guilt that began to wash over her. The bottom line was that Brittany simply had too many feelings going on.

"What a nice surprise." Quinn said as she dropped her bag and moved in to give Brittany a hug.

Nothing about what was going on seemed real. Managing to put a smile on her face Brittany hugged Quinn tightly. She couldn't bear to give the blonde any indication that something was wrong. "It's great to see you. Thanks for the tour of the place Santana but I've got to get going. I still have packing to do before the car service comes to get me to take me to the airport."

"Of course," Santana replied as she emptied the full glass into the sink. "Have a great time in LA."

"Thanks." Moving to where her bags and coat were laying Brittany tried to collect her things without incident. "See you guys when I get back."

Even as the door closed behind her Brittany held herself in check. She couldn't handle falling apart until she was well clear of Santana.

…

The sound of the door clicking shut stabbed at Santana but she kept her game face on.

Having closed the door behind Brittany's exit Quinn moved her bag from the floor to the kitchen table. "Is she okay?"

Santana moved to retrieve the water glass she had left on the coffee table and then returned to the kitchen to wash the glass by hand. Anything to keep her from facing what had happened. "She's fine."

"She didn't seem fine."

"She's got a red-eye flight to LA tonight."

"It was more than just her being busy. What did I miss?"

"Nothing." The glass in Santana's hand was more than clean and yet she kept scrubbing it. Her heart was in a vise grip but how could she expose what had happened?

"I don't believe you."

"Leave it Quinn."

"She was upset. You're upset," The blonde said as if the thought materialized in her brain as the words were spoken.

"It's nothing," Santana said slamming the glass down into the strainer. It somehow survived the assault but Santana broke. Tears formed despite her best efforts and within an instant Quinn's arms were around her. It hadn't been intentional. It hadn't even been her doing and yet Santana was left feeling like she was responsible for blowing up Brittany's world.

"Hey, hey." Quinn said as she pushed away just enough to look Santana in the eyes. "It's going to be okay. Whatever it is, it will be okay."

"It can't be." Breaking the embrace Santana crossed slowly into the living room. She was surprised she had the strength to do so but needed some distance from the comfort and friendship Quinn was offering.

"Did I walk in on something?"

Santana couldn't stop from nodding.

Quinn moved to her bag and grabbed her phone. "Let me just run upstairs and make a quick phone call. And then I will be right back."

"I'm fine."

"You are not fine. Don't go anywhere."

As her roommate ran upstairs Santana moved to the sofa and curled up. Reliving the kiss her fingers moved to her lips where Brittany's had just been. She wasn't sure how long she was sitting there like that but almost out of nowhere Quinn was by her side.

"What happened?" The blondes voice was soft and sympathetic.

Santana wasn't entirely sure she could explain what had happened even as she remained lost in the memory of the kiss.

…

Somehow Brittany had managed to keep her tears at bay until the cab started to cut through the park. She had made a mess of things. Instead of talking to Samantha she had used her fear of whatever was going on as an excuse to act on her growing feelings for Santana. Nothing about what she had done was fair to any of them and she couldn't take any of it back. The trip to LA might have been perfectly timed but as the tree lined streets of Central Park gave way to the Upper West Side Brittany knew in her heart the moment she came back things were going to be just as messed up as they were now, maybe even more so.


	86. Chapter 86

Chapter 86

Santana Lopez occupied herself in the kitchen as she waited for her best friend and roommate to appear. After the marathon download with Quinn the night before, brought on by Brittany's kiss, Santana was dreading breakfast. Since Saturday at the condo hadn't exactly been normal since Quinn and Rachel's relationship began Santana thought maybe if they re-established the old routine she could avoid the topic of Brittany. It was a long shot but one she was willing to try since no matter how much she appreciated the support there was only so much emotional regurgitation she could handle. Rehashing the events was likely to fill up her therapy appointment so Santana didn't really want to have another practice round.

"Morning." Quinn said as she made her way downstairs. The blonde was already dressed for the gym, which was a welcome sight as Santana thought it might mean breakfast would be quick and conversation off the previous evening's angst.

"Coffee is done and omelets are close."

"Thanks. You're up early for a Saturday. It's before noon."

"It's eleven thirty and I couldn't sleep."

Quinn nodded but said nothing and instead poured herself some coffee. "Do you need any?"

Santana gestured to the mug next to her on the counter. "Already on my second cup."

"Eggs smell great."

"It's a little bit of everything we had left in the fridge. I need to go shopping tomorrow."

"I have to go to the office after the gym but I can hit the store on my way home."

"I can do it tomorrow. It'll keep me busy." Santana realized she was being so 'relaxed' about things she went and opened the door to the conversation she wanted to avoid.

Quinn took a seat at the kitchen table. "Keep your mind off things?"

"No, just keep me busy." It was time to change the subject by extending an olive branch. "You've been spending lots of time at Rachel's place."

"With our conflicting schedules it's hard to see one another."

Moving the eggs from the stove to two plates, Santana continued. "You know, she's welcome here anytime."

"Thank you." Quinn lifted her cup to her lips and took a sip while seemingly holding back a smile.

Santana realized she couldn't fool her best friend. "You're welcome. Breakfast is served."

"We aren't going to talk about last night, are we?

Time to buckle up. "I would rather not."

"She kissed you."

Placing the plates down on the table Santana hoped the discussion would at least be brief. "I know Quinn."

"Did you get any sleep?"

Santana instantly appreciated Quinn perhaps moving the conversation away from the actual event. "Not really."

"I'm sorry."

"Not your fault. Dig in."

Quinn did as she was told. "They're great."

"Thanks," Santana said as she took a seat and then dug into her plate. "And thanks for canceling whatever plans you had last night."

"My best friend needed me."

The comment hit Santana hard. She hadn't exactly been easy to be around nor had she been very kind as of late and yet Quinn Fabray still had her back. "Even after all the stuff I've done and said recently, you still think that?"

Quinn nodded. "I still think that."

"It's a really good thing I'm back in therapy." Santana offered with a laugh.

"You're making jokes. That's good."

"I suppose it is."

More coffee and omelets were consumed before Quinn spoke up again. "Want to go to the gym with me. It's liable to be busy but might make a good distraction."

"Sure, besides I'm going to need some kind of focus before my double date with Kurt tonight." Santana wasn't sure what motivated the confession.

"Double date? You have an actual date?"

Santana knew this was going to be a tough one to explain but at least she wouldn't have to talk about Brittany. "I do."

"You never date."

"I'm making an exception."

"Why? Did Kurt hook you up with someone?"

"The other way around, sort of."

"I didn't know you were seeing anyone."

"You've been busy."

Quinn nodded. "I suppose I have. How did Kurt get roped in?"

It suddenly dawned on Santana the perfect news to distract from her woes. "The woman I've been seeing works with David Karofsky."

...

Brittany S. Pierce was exhausted. The charter flight to Los Angeles had been uneventful but her mind had made it hard to sleep. She had kissed Santana.

Kissing was bad enough but had they slept together Brittany would have hated herself and yet, had Quinn not interrupted, Brittany wasn't sure she could have stopped there. As she felt their bodies move towards one another during the conversation time froze. Despite being apart for so long they were still like two magnets drawn to one another. Brittany realized she had missed the feeling of Santana and when mixed with even some of the bigger emotions Brittany had in play as of late it was a dangerous combination.

During the six-hour flight Brittany struggled with her guilt over what had transpired. It wasn't fair to Santana and it certainly wasn't fair to Samantha.

Now, almost three thousand miles away in Los Angeles, the feeling of being very off balance wasn't just about the kiss. The city of Angels had been Brittany's home for a long time but now it was like visiting another planet.

It surprised Brittany how much New York had gotten under her skin. It was a lively city, full of art and movement, where a person could feel the ground under their feet. Perhaps it was because she was a little older but she didn't feel the same professional confinement in New York as she once had in LA while churning out the same variation of dances for video shoots. In the beginning of her career things were exciting but they eventually grew artistically redundant. It wasn't until she worked in New York that Brittany was able to look back and realize how unsatisfied she had been.

New York had proven to be the perfect blend of personal and creative progress. She was working in the field she loved, living with Rachel, and dating an amazing woman who she had now cheated on but as personally complicated as her life in New York now was it was still a hundred times easier and less confining than LA.

Despite good music to keep her company the time spent at a stand still on the 405 was giving her too much time with her thoughts. She couldn't believe that even at a nine am on a Saturday the traffic was this bad. It had been a toss up as to which route to take from LAX and Brittany seemed to have chosen wrong.

Luckily she wasn't in a huge rush having two days to get settled in before work began. Brittany had been surprised when the record label had agreed to the extra time but her new agent had explained that with record labels money was thrown around. It seemed it didn't matter if the artist was on the fast track like her friend Mercedes or just signed to a label, like the Broadway artists she was working with, being more than a dancer on a shoot had some perks.

Singing along to a melancholy song on the radio Brittany was interrupted by a call on her cell. Activating the rental car's hands free she answered it and the music automatically muted. "Hello."

"Tell me you're in the city."

"Hey Mercedes, I'm here. Stuck in traffic but here."

"Well I managed a miracle day off so can we hang out?"

"Sure."

"I will swing by a little after noon to get you at your hotel."

"Or on the 405 if cars don't start moving."

Mercedes laughed. "Welcome home Brittany."

"See you soon."

Hanging up Brittany's heart started to pound. She desperately wanted to see Mercedes but knew the moment her old friend saw her their long friendship would point out something being off in Brittany's world. Mercedes was worse than a dog with a bone when she noticed something was off. Brittany supposed she could deflect by talking about her issues with Samantha but a piece of her issues in that relationship was tied to Santana. There was no love lost between Santana and Mercedes and so Brittany knew her friend was going to have a great deal to say about her actions.

...

David Karofksy?" Quinn asked as she put down her coffee mug. "Really?"

"Really." Santana replied as she kept enjoying her breakfast. "The woman I am seeing and David work together."

"Some times I'm not sure I can handle this city being so small.

"Which isn't the usual assumption people make about New York and yet here we all are."

"The coincidences as of late are staggering."

"I blame Berry." Santana joked with enough smile in her voice for Quinn to get it.

The blonde's eyes rolled appropriately. "So is this a date, date?"

"No, of course not. Just a little surprise."

"Wait, Kurt doesn't know?"

"Of course he knows I'm not cruel but I didn't exactly tell Kathryn."

"David's in the dark? Santana!"

"What?" Santana questioned. "Look, I didn't want him backing out of it."

"Why?" Quinn said with curiosity and judgment in her tone.

"Closing a chapter."

"Why, really?"

"Really. There is something fantastic about getting closure."

Quinn seemed to want to say something but stopped herself. Santana assumed it was going to be about Brittany but her friend resisted the urge, which was kind.

"Kurt would never admit it but what happen with David haunted him for a while. What better way to really put it to rest, for both of them, than to see David happy and successful? And it should certainly help David realize how far he has come."

"So this isn't matchmaking?"

"Quinn, I'm not generally the dating type so why would I force that onto someone else?"

"A very good question." Quinn replied as she lifted the coffee mug to her lips again but kept her eyes on Santana who decided to enjoy her coffee and look anywhere but at the blonde.

...

Finally arriving at the hotel Brittany was relieved to be out of the car and into her room. Normally an east to west coast flight wouldn't evoke jetlag but from the lack of rest the night before that was exactly Brittany's issue. She was crashing hard. It was a good thing she didn't have to work the following day.

Having unpacked one of her bags Brittany's eyes lingered on the giant comfy bed in the room. There was still time before Mercedes was due and a little nap might do some good.

Taking off enough clothes to sleep comfortably Brittany crawled under the covers. Turning her phone's alarm clock on she set it with enough time to give her a chance to get ready before Mercedes arrived.

...

"You're sure you want to go with me?" Quinn asked as she gathered up her gym bag and her briefcase.

"I'm dressed aren't I?

"I thought maybe you would rather stay home and make a phone call."

"Quinn."

"You two have to talk about it."

"Why? You and I didn't talk about things until a few weeks ago." Santana retorted with a raised eyebrow.

"That was different." Quinn said holding her ground.

"No different."

"That was far more complicated."

Santana wasn't budging. "No more complicated."

"You know you are impossible some times?"

Santana moved to the front door. "I do. Now let's go work-out I have an early dinner date tonight to get home and get cleaned up for."

...

Walking through the front door of her apartment Brittany's senses were immediately assaulted with the smell of freshly baked cookies. Putting a bag on the ground, she was surprised to see Rachel sitting on the sofa. After saying hello to her roommate it became apparent that Rachel had headphones on and her eyes were closed so she hadn't heard Brittany. Rachel also wasn't apparently hearing the small dog in her lap as it barked loud enough to shake a wine glass on the coffee table.

Although her room was on the main floor Brittany needed some alone time on the roof so she headed up the stairs and towards the sliding glass doors across from Rachel's bed. As she opened them the smell of cookies disappeared and a cold chill ran over Brittany. Stepping out onto the roof the world around her shifted and an endless hallway of lockers materialized.

Now late for cheerleading Coach Sylvester was going to make Brittany run until she puked. Brittany hated the Coach's punishments but the delay had been unavoidable. Having just gone to visit Santana at school, the flight back had gotten delayed and walking to Lima wouldn't have gotten Brittany home any faster.

As Brittany walked down the hall, each step seemed to go nowhere but she could hear Rachel warming up in the choir room. As Brittany looked to her left the song got louder. Looking inside she was surprised to see Quinn in the room. Quinn was supposed to be away at college and wasn't supposed to be able to sing like Rachel. Brittany smiled at the change her friend had gone through and was so excited to see her she walked into the room to say hello. Coach would be mad but late was late whether a few minutes or a long time.

As Brittany crossed the threshold Quinn disappeared and in her place were piles and piles of packing boxes. They cluttered the space giving Brittany barely any room to move through them and back towards the door she entered.

After what felt like forever Brittany finally saw the door in front of her but as she went to walk through it, she tripped. Landing on her hands and knees she felt a tap on her shoulder and looked up to see Samantha standing there in a suit.

"Who are you?" the redhead asked from where she stood.

As Brittany stood up, but before she could answer, a familiar voice interrupted the conversation.

"That's the great puzzle."

Turning towards the voice she saw Santana standing in her cheerleading outfit. Something was very wrong, as Brittany knew she had just left Santana at her new school.

"How puzzling all these changes are?" the redhead purred as she moved past Brittany and towards Santana. There was a smile on Samantha's face that made Brittany's stomach knot.

The pair before Brittany shared no more words as Santana pulled Samantha into a tight embrace that signaled the start of something Brittany couldn't bare to witness. Try as she might Brittany's eyes couldn't look away though as the women's lips crushed together. A ringing grew louder and louder as Brittany watched the women begin to undress each other in torturous slow motion. Just as the room started to swirl Brittany's consciousness broke free. She had been dreaming and the phone was ringing.

Scrambling for it, Brittany grasped the receiver. "Hello."

"Were you asleep?"

"Mercedes? No. Yes. Yes. I was. Are you here?"

"Yep."

"Are you early?"

"No, it's actually after twelve thirty."

"But I set my alarm." Brittany said as she grabbed for her cell to check the settings.

"You sound exhausted. Do you want to skip it?"

"Of course not but I need to get cleaned up. Why don't you come up? Room 616."

"On my way."

Hanging up the handset from the nightstand Brittany focused on her cell phone and saw she had set it for eleven pm instead of am. Turning off the alarm Brittany took a moment and tried to exorcize the image she awoke to from her mind. Her heart was pounding and her emotions racing.

Mercedes was on her way up so Brittany needed to forget what her imagination had just done to her. There was no point dwelling on that nightmare and no time to reflect on what it all meant.

…

Author's notes. Thanks for sticking with it readers. Between real life and feeling I needed to go back and re-read some things so that I didn't make any giant errors moving forward time got away from me. And then some other fics demanded to be started.

For this chapter - with great respect I borrowed a couple lines from Lewis Carroll. Brittany seems the kind that would love and perhaps be gently haunted by Alice in Wonderland so the borrowing fit perfectly with the tone I was going for. Hope you enjoyed.


	87. Chapter 87

Chapter 87

"Why in the hell did I agree to this?" Kurt asked as he greeted Santana outside her building.

"It's dinner. "

"It's not just dinner."

Throwing her phone in her purse Santana let out a laugh. "It'll be fine."

"After all this time, it's amazing he agreed to come."

Santana merely shrugged and headed to the street.

Something in Santana's body language set off neon warning signs for Kurt. "Oh my god, you didn't say anything!

"What would be the fun in that?" Santana asked without turning back.

Kurt couldn't believe it. "He really doesn't know."

"Nope. I invited Kathryn to dinner and said I was bringing my best friend and she should do the same."

"I'm not your best friend." Kurt protested as he bolted over to her.

"There you go getting all caught up in the details," Santana said as she raised her hand, which was immediately answered by a nearby yellow cab. When it stopped, Santana opened the door. "After you."

"I could kill you. You know that, right?"

The reaction from the dark-haired, manipulator was laughter. As the cab pulled away from the curb, Kurt wondered how much damage he would do to himself if he leapt from the moving vehicle.

...

"I can't believe I let you con me into joining you on a date." Dave Karofsky grumbled as he waited on the street corner for the light to change.

Kathryn laughed. "It's not a date."

"You're sleeping with her and sharing meals with her friends. It's a date." The light changed and the pair walked another two blocks before they were halted by more cross-town traffic. David mumbled under his breath loud enough to be heard. "I would have preferred sitting home watching basketball."

"You hate basketball."

"Exactly my point."

The walk signal lit up again and Kathryn started across the street. "It'll be a laugh. She'll end up bringing some gal pal who will flirt with you the entire time. You will start instigating it just to amuse yourself. At the end of the night we will both watch carefully their reaction when you inform them that you're gayer than I am."

"I'm not a punch line." David pouted.

Kathryn stopped in her tracks and raised her eyebrow at David. "I didn't say you were. What's up with you today?"

"Nothing."

"Liar. Something is definitely up."

"Nothing is up."

"Wait a minute. It's his birthday. Are you kidding me? You're pining for him."

"I'm not pining."

"You are."

"He called this morning about something he left behind and wanted me to mail it."

"Burn it instead."

David laughed despite himself. "I'll get over it. What about you? The last time you planned a group dinner with a girl and her 'bestie' she never called you again. Is that tonight's plan? Are you using me to help you chase her off?"

"No. This was her idea and I thought it would be a decent way to spend a Saturday night."

Karofsky was confused by his best friend's behavior. Kathryn always had an exit strategy and she tended to exercise it very soon after starting to see someone. "Has this one gotten under your skin?"

"Of course not. She is as casual as I am."

"Which keeps things from getting serious and you wouldn't want that again. Now would you?"

"Leave it." Kathryn said and continued on her way.

"It's left." It was his turn to hit a nerve. "Wait, can two casuals actually date?" David said teasing her.

"Oh shut up."

...

The upside of being at the office on the weekend was it was generally quiet. Clients were too busy with their lives to bother checking in and when they did it cost them extra. So the phones didn't tend to ring.

Quinn would have worked at home but she had too much paperwork to review and didn't want to force Santana into a day of complete silence. So after they went to the gym, Quinn spent the rest of the afternoon at her desk.

Samantha's case was over but Quinn still had two cases that were in their early stages. Neither one was that interesting but if winning them kept the firm happy she would do what she did best and see them handled. The first was a rather straightforward divorce settlement. It had been handed off to her by a partner in the firm who had no desire to do the work he would be credited for Quinn having done. The second was a civil case, which had been assigned to Quinn by the firm itself. It was nothing out of the ordinary and would require, at this point, much of the same kind of work she had just done for Samantha Spencer.

After almost four hours of reviewing documents, finish notes, and drafting responses Quinn grew restless. Satisfied with her progress she glanced at the time and decided to call it a night.

Shutting down her system Quinn grabbed her jacket and headed out of her office, locking the door behind herself. Passing a bank of windows she noticed that the sun was still shining. She never really understood the point of daylight savings time but was happy it brought her some sun at such a late hour.

Making her way through the hallways she said polite 'hellos' to some of the other weekend warriors at the firm as she passed each of their offices. Some were nice enough to return the sentiment while others, who she didn't really care for anyway, ignored her and kept working. The dynamics of the firm weren't that different from the one she left back in Arizona so Quinn was used to the varying degrees of warmth amongst her peers. It was one of the reason she didn't have any friends who were attorneys.

Reaching the elevator she pressed the down button and waited only a couple of minutes before the doors opened. As they did Quinn was surprise to see Donald Watkins.

The biggest partner in the firm was wearing the same refined attire on a weekend as she had seen him wearing during her visit to his office. Quinn felt instantly underdressed in jeans, sneakers, and her lightweight burgundy leather jacket. Joining him in the elevator car, Quinn smiled politely.

"Miss Fabray, nice to see you."

"Thank you sir. It's nice to see you."

"In on the weekend."

"There was work I had to get done."

"It's what keeps me here most weekends as well. Good to see you putting the time in."

"My floor was pretty busy today."

He smiled in a way that told her he got the message about her co-workers. "You know, you are the only new associate with a perfect record."

"Some of my cases have been very straight forward."

"You're being modest. The Spencer case, for instance, should have ended in the loss column. With the previous litigation, a jury would have had a hard time siding with her."

"That previous settlement was sealed."

"But the media coverage from the time wasn't. Things like that just don't disappear without money exchanging hands. Plus the details of the settlement being sealed actually put your client at risk. Confidentiality goes both ways."

It had been a secret worry of Quinn's throughout Samantha's case. "Meaning she couldn't defend the outcome or the reason for settlement."

"Precisely." Watkins said with a smile that lightened the harder edges of the elderly man.

"At the end of the day, Lawrence Bennett was lying."

"So idealistic. Truth doesn't always sell to a jury."

Quinn wanted to defend her case further but decided it was best not to argue with the man whose name was over the door. "Happy to have gotten an outcome that favored my client."

"And added to the firm's billable hours."

Quinn put on her business smile. "Of course."

The doors to the elevator opened just in time.

Her boss placed his arm in the line of the door to keep it from closing. "Enjoy the rest of your weekend Ms. Fabray."

"Enjoy yours as well." Quinn said as she smiled at him and exited.

Moving through the main lobby Quinn felt herself being watched. Catching sight of Watkins in the reflection of a piece of lobby art her suspicions were confirmed. From what she saw it wasn't what she would describe as leering, Quinn knew what that looked like. The look on Watkins face was more observational, as if he was studying her. Whatever it was Quinn wasn't sure how she felt about being under his watchful eye.

...

Sitting on the back patio of one of her favorite Los Angeles restaurants usually provided Brittany with great joy but not today. Not only was she still jetlagged but her mind couldn't stay off the one thing she wished to hold back from one of her oldest friends.

They had managed to make it until dessert before Brittany had run out of questions to ask Mercedes. The conversation shifted to things back east and Brittany had no choice but to participate. Quinn and Rachel's relationship had proven a nice distraction but Brittany could only comment on how cute they were so many times.

As Mercedes sat across the table with eyes locked on Brittany the elephant in the room was finally brought up.

"Enough is enough. You have been avoiding something all afternoon. What's going on back in New York, Brittany?"

The blonde exhaled and took a sip from her tea. "Just stuff."

"I will repeat. What's going on back in New York?"

"The lawsuit is over so the show can move forward."

"Which is good news but the look in your eyes isn't joy."

"I can't get a bead on things with Samantha lately."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

Mercedes looked at her suspiciously but stayed silent. Brittany hated the silent trick.

"A ton of reasons. Okay? And none of this is being helped by, and I don't want to hear it, finding myself drawn to Santana."

"It was only a matter of time," Mercedes said with what sounded like surrender in her tone. "After everything, and even with how happy you've been, she still gets under your skin."

Brittany managed a nod.

"What happened?"

"Nothing."

A tilt of Mercedes head accented her disbelief. "Brittany, I was not born yesterday."

"We kissed."

"You kissed." The response was gentler than Brittany had thought it would be. A flicker of something crossed Mercedes face and then it softened. "Do you want to talk about it?"

The compassion in her old friend's tone gripped Brittany tightly but tears managed to stay at bay. "Nothing makes sense."

"It seldom does with the two of you."

"It's not been easy since we crossed paths again but the night she found out about Rachel and Quinn she fell apart. She was so vulnerable and it brought up all those unresolved feelings."

"What about Samantha?"

"Like I said, I've been having issues figuring her out lately."

"You and Santana didn't work."

"Back then, no. Leaving her was necessary but it was also the hardest thing I ever did."

"And you never got over the breakup."

Brittany was surprised by Mercedes observation. "No."

"I always thought that was the case."

"Why did you think that?"

"The random dates you would have where no one who would stick around for more than maybe 2 months. Throwing yourself into your dancing like Rachel always used to do in school with her performing. Taking on that show in New York when you were offered it. It seemed a way to avoid thinking about her."

"I love to dance."

"Sure, but work went from something you loved to do into something you needed to do. You love dance but you have and always will love Santana. So if you couldn't have her you were going to devote your life to the only other thing you loved just as much."

"But now what do I do?"

"Only you know that." Mercedes honestly answered.

It wasn't something that Brittany considered very helpful but at least Mercedes hadn't lectured her about the incident. "Thanks for being open enough to let me talk about this."

"I might not like it, Brittany but I will always be someone you can talk to about anything."

...

The restaurant was fancy casual; one of those places Kurt had read about but could never bring himself to go and try. The idea of eating some place were jeans were proper dress but the price tag for his dinner was more than a round trip cab ride to Queens seemed pretentious. There were plenty of amazing but reasonably priced restaurants all over the city and if he was going to spend upwards of twenty dollars on just an appetizer he thought his clothes should be as expensive as his food.

They had been waiting about twenty minutes before Santana kicked Kurt under the table. The evening, until that point, had been spent listening to Santana defend her decision to make things a surprise. Her reasoning hadn't been the least bit convincing but Kurt also hadn't gotten up and left. She had been right about one thing, he was curious.

As his leg recovered from the pain of Santana's wallop against his shin Kurt took a deep breath. His back to the door he knew what her signal meant and instantly his heart started to race.

"Enjoy yourself Kurt. Don't think too much and just go with the evening." Santana offered up and then instantly turned her attention towards the approaching pair.

Her words made sense and some of the butterflies flew away. As he turned around in his chair, his eyes locked with David Karofsky, and Kurt was taken back in time.

The last time he had seen David was in the hospital soon after the football player had tried to take his own life. That afternoon, one that had once seemed larger than life sat in the bed looking like a broken little boy.

The flashback to Lima only lasted a moment as the man before Kurt came into view. It was startling to realize how much time had past. A well-dressed, fit, and confident man was walking through the restaurant speaking with the petite brunette at his side. When the pair got within about ten feet of the table, eye contact was made, and a series of emotions passed over the large man's face. Karofsky looked like a house had been dropped on him.

David's hand seemed to try and halt the approach to the table but either Santana's date was too focused on her plans for the evening or she wasn't letting him walk away from what she didn't know was a trap.

Standing from his chair to greet them Kurt's legs went wobbly. How had this happened? Why hadn't he just gone home?

Santana also stood and was greeted with a tender kiss and warm hug while David and Kurt both tried to look anywhere but at each other.

"Where are my manners," Kathryn said as she turned to her friend. "This is my best friend in the world, David Karofsky. David, this is..."

David instantly found his voice before Kathryn could finish her sentence. "Santana Lopez and Kurt Hummel."

"You know each other?" Kathryn asked glancing from him to the group.

With a grin that tried to indicate innocence Santana jumped in. "We all went to high school together. In fact, David and I went to the junior prom as dates."

Kurt wanted to pour a martini over Santana's head but instead managed a weak smile as he stammered. "Small world."

Kathryn's eyes bounced from Kurt to Santana to David. "This is some kind of prank the three of you concocted."

"No joke." David said looking dead serious. "I'm as shocked as you are."

Kurt briefly feared for Santana's life especially after she let out a tiny laugh before continuing. "When I saw the photo I had to surprise everyone."

"Mission accomplished." Kurt said at the same time that David interjected.

"Can we call it a night now?"

"No," the women said in unison. The looks they then gave made it clear no one was going anywhere.

Lifting up the drink menu Kurt handed it across the table to David. "Try ordering a drink. It might make this go by faster."

David gave back a weak smile, took the menu, and nodded. "Thanks."

Kurt felt sorry about the ambush. Years of on and off again friendship with Santana had given Kurt a thick skin but who knew what life had thrown David's way since last they saw one another.

...

As an attorney, Quinn was quite skilled at keeping her client's secrets. So although her decision to take Samantha up on her offer of dinner might have been risky for some people Quinn figured she was okay.

The information she had about her two old friends would remain locked down. This was very different than keeping the fact Brittany was in New York from Santana. Having not witnessed the kiss, certainly Samantha couldn't begrudge Quinn holding onto a friend's confession.

"Is everything okay?" Samantha asked as the waiter left the table.

Obviously the director, being good at studying people had keyed in on Quinn's mood. "Everything's fine. There is a lot on my plate."

As the days until Rachel's last performance were growing near it wasn't just work that was weighing heavy on Quinn. Between the less than stellar reaction from Rachel's dads, who would be coming to the final show, to the presence of Shelby and Beth, she was lucky she was holding it together at all.

"The day to day?"

"Being helped along by things like running into the head of the firm while leaving the office. No pressure at all." Quinn added sarcastically.

"And?"

"It was weird."

"Hit on you, weird or something else?"

"Oh, no, not 'hit on' weird. I'm not really sure. It was just weird."

"And how is Rachel doing? Getting ready for her big final show?"

"We both are." Quinn said with a sigh that surprised her.

Once again her reaction didn't go unnoticed but Samantha seemed to be politely avoiding the obvious. "It must be exciting, since you will get to see more of one another until her next project starts up."

"After it's over it will be fantastic but until it happens; I am on edge." It was time to change the subject. There would be plenty of opportunity to chat about the extended family invasion. "How about you? How was your day?"

"The inevitable happened. I received an invitation to my mother's opening."

"And?"

"And I wish I had been paying more attention to the theatre trades and less on the lawsuit. I could have planned a vacation while she was in town."

"Can't you leave for a couple days?"

"At this point. No. The new money for the show is the lead producer on my mother's production. So I need to attend and make nice."

"Yikes. Sorry."

"Yep. Trapped."

"She's really that bad?"

Samantha picked up her drink and took a sip. "She's really that bad."

"I can relate. My father and I haven't seen one another in years."

"What happened?"

"Teenage pregnancy in a staunch conservative household tends to blow up a family."

"Your mom stood by you?"

"As best as she could. It sent him packing but standing by me was the boldest move she ever made."

"Those moments can redefine people."

"She's hard to predict. My divorce really upset her. I suppose she saw her divorce reflected in mine. I know deep down she loves me though."

"So she's excited for you and Rachel?"

Quinn took a sip from her water glass. "Not exactly ready to toss in the whole dating thing, let alone dating Rachel. Our mother daughter relationship needs careful maneuvering."

"So, she's in the dark. Do you think she'll have an issue with it?"

"She goes to a progressive church so she interacts with a diverse group of people but you can never be sure with my mother. Besides I can only handle one giant bomb drop at a time."

Samantha raised an eyebrow. "Is there a big drop forthcoming?"

"Rachel told her dads and the reaction was, shall we say, mixed."

"But if anyone should understand..."

"I don't think it's the fact I'm a woman. I think it's the fact I'm me. So when they're here for Rachel's last show I have them and her bio-mom to contend with."

"The woman who adopted," Samantha added.

"Beth." Quinn found it easier to use the little girls name instead of their relationship to one another.

"Does she know about you and Rachel?"

"No. I don't want to complicate or create any obligation over seeing Beth. We are supposed to have dinner the Monday before the final show. We will see how that goes before we pile anything else onto the situation. If she allows me access, or not, I want it to be about the person I am and not my relationship with Rachel."

"She had a child for two men. It can't be out of her wheel house."

"Same reasoning as Rachel's dads. I wasn't exactly kind to Rachel growing up. Shelby has to consider not only the welfare of Beth but any concerns about Rachel."

"Rachel is madly in love with you."

Quinn felt a smile come to her face and a blush wash over her.

"Anyone can see it."

"Suppose I'm not used to hearing people say it. I would never tell Rachel this but there are times it's felt more like a dream. I've been divorced less than a year and now I'm the happiest I've ever been."

"You always knew?"

"Looking back I did. Unlike you I wasn't self aware enough to really follow anything but the path I thought my family put out for me. When Beth came along I torpedoed those expectations so it was impossible to walk further away from what was expected. No matter how often people tried to point out my unhappiness I took the most traveled path."

"Well you aren't doing that anymore. As I recall from my big moment of independence, it feels fantastic."

"It really does. I finally know why Santana was always trying to get me to take the time to figure things out."

"It's good that you two are friends again."

"She's been there for me even when I wasn't there for myself." The sudden inclusion of Santana into the conversation seemed insensitive. "I'm sorry."

"For what? We've talked about this. Santana is a fact. I'm not going to dwell on her. If my relationship is solid no past love will ruin that."

Quinn was suddenly skating on thin ice but she couldn't exactly keep the conversation one sided. "I detect tone."

"My mother is circling my life like a vulture. She's interfered many times before, each time with great success. I'm just glad Brittany isn't in town for my mother's opening Monday night. Putting Brittany in the same room with her is something I would rather save until tenth of never."

"You're going it alone?"

"Not entirely. The boys will be there and from what I heard Rachel is due to be there as well."

"Then we will have your back." Quinn smiled. "I will be on drink duty and Rachel will keep all sharp objects out of reach."

The two women laughed as they enjoyed the rest of their meal. Quinn decided whatever the outcome of the bomb drop that was Santana and Brittany's recent exchange she was going to try and make sure Samantha remained a friend.

...

As she hit the final note of the scene, Rachel waited for things to go completely black and then made her move towards the stage right wings. The moment she hit the offstage position by the desk she heard management call for the next light cue. This was the first night the newest member of the stage team got to call the show and the enthusiastic twenty something was thus far flawless. Giving him a little wave and a thumbs up she headed to the quick-change booth to get dressed for the act one finale.

Quick change didn't exactly fit. Rachel actually had the longest amount of time in her whole show during the current scene but, due to the size and scope of her finale garb, it was easier to have her do the change on deck. Tackling three flights of stairs with such a large layered garment, while in heels, was asking for trouble.

When she opened the curtain to the room Claire was, as usual, waiting. The pair quickly went through their precision disrobing of Rachel's earlier costume and then began slipping on the much larger garment. In record time Rachel was ready to go with about seven minutes to spare.

With her microphone off and the booth far enough from the performance space the pair had their typical act one small talk. Rachel found it passed the time and allowed her a chance to disconnect for a minute. The act one finale was not only draining for her voice but also her emotions. So the chance to relax helped center her before the character took over.

"I got through the rest of your mail while you've been on stage." Claire said as she plopped down on one of the two stools in the change booth.

Rachel couldn't sit in the dressed designed by a five time Tony winner but what it lacked in comfort it made up for in grandeur. "Anything important?"

"The usual fan mail. Only one letter I had to send up to company management."

"Prisoner or over enthusiast gay?"

Claire laughed. "Foreign national who saw the show the week that members of the UN came. Some kind of sheik, or duke, or prince and I am really hoping it was a language barrier and not a real wish to have you join his teammates."

Rachel laughed. "Anything else?"

"A sweet note from a gal you arranged tickets for a while back. Also the official thank you letter from the mayor's office for the charity event with a nice personalized message from the Mayor regarding the time you took with his niece. Oh, and the press office sent over your tickets and party passes for the new play opening around the block Monday night."

"One last red carpet hurrah then some much deserved time off."

"Not too long though?"

"Of course not. The new show is going forward. Oh, and I already emailed the management team and requested you as my dresser."

"You're sure?"

"Claire, you are the only reason I haven't diva'ed out on this company. As long as you want it, I will happily have you by my side."

"Thank you, Rachel."

"You're welcome. Just don't feel obligated. If you don't want to spend time out of the city I understand."

"Are you kidding? Summer is coming and nothing is grosser than the heat in New York in the summer."

Before the conversation could continue Rachel heard her warning cue. "Here we go," she said as she carefully spun towards the curtain and made her way along the backstage to the stage left wing. As the music swelled and the lights went dark, Rachel took a deep breath and headed towards her lights up mark. Focusing on the scene, anger boiled up as her character emerged from behind her soft brown eyes.

...

The evening was going fairly well. Kathryn had gotten quite a kick out of hearing Lima stories while Kurt and David, at least outwardly, acted like two polite boys on a blind date. Santana knew better from the attitude they both sent her way when they didn't think anyone was looking. It served them both right to be faced with dinner with the other person. They were both pretending it didn't matter. From their not so secret anger at her, they were proving it did matter.

Having not seen David in a very long time Santana couldn't be certain that he was a good fit for Kurt but she couldn't very well let the opportunity pass up; even if it was only for a good laugh later. At the speed at which the pair was conversing the 'good laugh later' outcome was looking the most likely. Their input into the conversation was polite smiles and one-word answers to direct questions.

When the conversation was quickly moved away from Kathryn's question about the last time they all saw one another Santana had felt guilty for a split second and then reminded herself that shaking things up never hurt anyone. David had fielded the question by giving a year without details. Kathryn didn't push which made Santana wonder if she understood the significance of the number he gave her.

The evening wasn't just about stirring up the past at David and Kurt's expense. There had been an unexpected, serious, shift when Kathryn took a few work calls during the appetizers. Whatever was going on Santana knew that something was brewing. There was no discussion about the calls but Santana had caught a silent exchange between David and Kathryn.

"I'll be right back," Kurt said as he placed his napkin on the table and stood.

As he walked away Kathryn's phone rang again. "I've got to take this. Sorry." Almost the second she answered it, she turned to David, cupped the phone, and explained. "Bradford."

The look on David's face telegraphed what kind of call it was even before he spoke. "Not good."

"No. I'll be right back." And in a flourish of movement Kathryn moved from the table. It was a move Santana knew well, this was about work.

Left alone at the table the pair tried to concentrate on their meal but the polite silence didn't last long.

"So you still like manipulating people, don't you?" David said with a smile that Santana knew didn't equal happiness.

The comment was meant to get a rise out of her but only managed to make Santana smile back. This was a confident David Karofsky and she liked seeing this side of the once self-hating guy she went to high school with. "I thought it would make a nice surprise."

"It was a surprise. So, you figured out Kathryn and I were friends and thought why not?"

"When I saw the photo."

"The one she keeps in her bedroom."

Santana was impressed with the way he was giving her back what she was putting out there. "Yes, that one."

"And here I thought you and Brittany would have been married by now with some mini versions of yourselves sporting cheerleading outfits ruling their school."

"We split years ago."

"I'm sorry." David said with an, unseen until then, note of sincerity in his voice.

The comment and the intention took Santana off guard. Honesty flowed from her lips before she could halt it. "Things change. People change. And how about you?"

"You work for the most powerful man in the city so we both know you have the answer to that question already."

"Kathryn told you what I do."

"She mentioned it."

"Working for the Mayor has some advantages. I dug up a few things but it all seemed to be the kind of stuff available to any kid with a computer."

"You are still a bad ass Santana."

"I will take that as a compliment."

"You should." Before David continued speaking his entire posture changed. Santana didn't have to turn around to know Kurt was coming back to the table. She smiled at him but spared him her thoughts on the matter.

"What did I miss?" Kurt asked as he took his seat.

"Kathryn took a phone call." Santana offered.

"It's the team's attorney."

Kurt smiled politely. "That sounds important."

"Likely very important. It's the offseason so it's probably not good news. If you'll excuse me a second I should probably check in with her."

Santana waited for David to be out of earshot before turning and addressing Kurt. "See, not so bad. In fact, kind of fun."

"Don't," Kurt said, giving her his patented finger point. ""Not fun and, in fact, it borders on really bad."

"You are being over dramatic."

"I am being forced to walk down memory lane to a time I would sooner forget."

"It's really that bad?" Santana asked, softening.

"Not really but it's forced and he doesn't look comfortable."

"I just didn't want everyone to have a chance to duck and run."

"And instead you gave a grown man a mirror to his past insecurities."

"I didn't mean to stir things up to any great extent. I thought it would be a good laugh."

"It's not." Kurt offered standing from his chair. "I'll be right back."

As her old friend left the table Santana let a small smile escape her lips.

...

As Kurt opened the door to the restaurant and stepped onto the sidewalk he saw Kathryn pacing and speaking quickly but quietly on her phone. David stood, worry on his face, putting his phone back in his pocket. Kurt's instinct was to go back to the table but instead he continued over. "Strange, huh?"

"A little." David replied, his focus still on Kathryn and her conversation.

"Maybe we should try catching up some time without it feeling like an ambush."

"I would like that."

"The film is going to have my time for the next few weeks but maybe we could get coffee or something."

"Sure." David said finally turning to give Kurt his full attention as Kathryn moved past them and back into the restaurant.

"I'm really sorry about Santana. For the record, I didn't know you weren't told until we were on our way here."

"She hasn't changed."

"In some ways she's very different and in others she's exactly the same."

"We should head back in." David said shifting some on his feet.

"Everything okay?"

"No, but nothing anyone can do about it."

"You work for a sport's team, right?"

"Yep."

"A dream come true." Kurt said, reminded of the past.

"Some days." David said as he moved back in.

Kurt took a moment, let in a deep breath and followed David back inside.

...

"I've got to head out. One of our player's was involved in a car accident and it looks like he was impaired at the time. He's in custody being questioned by police."

Santana gave Kathryn the look she had given for a number of reasons, due to the stupidity of a number of different clients and their actions.

"Yes." Kathryn said to the unspoken editorializing.

"I completely understand."

"Rain check?" Kathryn asked in a tone that was peppered with flirtation.

"Of course."

"Maybe without the boy drama next time?"

Santana smiled. "Sorry about that but I just couldn't resist when I saw the photo. Wicked of me I know."

"I don't know about Kurt but David could use a life shake up."

"Same."

"Then mission accomplished."

"I'll call you."

Kathryn gave Santana a gentle but lingering kiss that was filled with more than just good-bye. "I look forward to it."

As Kathryn moved from the table she ran into the boys. Seemingly explaining her departure David shook his head in concern and Kurt smiled and shook her hand good-bye.

As the boys headed to the table Santana suddenly felt out numbered.

...

Quinn had texted Rachel after her dinner and said she would be waiting at her place. Getting home couldn't come soon enough and as Rachel entered the building Gabriel confirmed, with a smile that was dripping with unspoken support for the pairing, she had a guest waiting for her upstairs.

On the elevator ride up the anticipation grew. The weekends were the easiest for the two of them to enjoy a little time together. Quinn was getting in the habit of taking a mid-day nap and Rachel was doing the same between shows at the theatre. They would only need to follow the routine for a little while longer though. It was going to be incredible, once Rachel was free from the show for a while, to have a more traditional routine with Quinn.

After opening the door to the apartment Rachel slowly moved through the space. It was hard not to stare as Rachel stepped into the living area to see Quinn curled up on the sofa. The nighttime nap was not unexpected, as Quinn had called early in the day from her office.

The blonde looked angelic under the brick red afghan, which was covering her. Music was softly playing and all Rachel could think to do was wake Quinn with a kiss. Perhaps the move was a little silly but Rachel couldn't think of a better way to be woken up.

After setting down her stuff, Rachel moved in and softly captured Quinn's lips. A small smile inched its way onto Quinn's lips as she returned the kiss. After a moment a gentle hand caressed Rachel's face and the kiss deepened.

When the kiss broke Rachel smiled at Quinn, with her eyes still closed. "How was dinner?"

"Not as good as that hello."

"I would hope not." Rachel said as she took a seat opposite Quinn on the sofa.

In one quick motion the blonde swept her feet from the sofa to the floor, she wiggled her way over to where Rachel sat, and then she swung her feet back on the sofa at the end where her head had just been. Using Rachel's lap as a pillow she looked up and smiled. "How was the show?"

Rachel brushed a strain of hair from Quinn's eyes and then continued to pet her head. "Same."

"People going through the motions." Quinn offered and smiled sympathetically.

"Yep."

"And your day?"

"Got a ton done at the office today but it will still feel like a mountain on Monday."

"Are you going to go in tomorrow?"

"No, I'm going to relax. Maybe I can pick you up after the matinee and we can go do something."

"Sure," Rachel said holding back a yawn.

Quinn sat up and then spun to face Rachel. "In the mean time I think someone needs her rest." Kissing her gently on the lips Quinn stood.

A pout rose to Rachel's face and she actually found herself embarrassed by the transparent reaction. "Do we have to go to bed?"

Quinn moved past her and flicked off the light to the living room so that the only illumination was coming from the kitchenette. "Yes."

There was something in the tone of Quinn's response that evoked a playfulness Rachel had been hoping she would get. The cat and mouse game continued as Rachel decided to ask a dumb question. "Do we have to go to sleep?"

"No."

And with that Quinn walked slowly and purposely up the small spiral staircase to the bedroom. Rachel managed to watch the blonde disappear before smiling wickedly and following her slowly up the stairs.

**Author Notes**: I have to apologize for taking so long to bring this one to you. I can only say that life gets busy some times and different things have to take priority. I don't plan on stopping my writing of this story but it will be slow to update. If you can have patience I promise to keep feeding you with this tale.

For those of you who have sent me notes of support for the story, like gleecrush and many others, THANKS.

To all the new readers welcome.

To the reader who asked about lunch in chapter 76, it's a theatre thing. Yes, in fact, time wise Rachel had "real world" lunch with Brittany before the matinee (Food eaten between 11am & 1pm). On the shows I have worked around the actors have typically called a real world 'dinner' (food eaten between say 4-6pm) their 'lunch' since after working a strenuous musical most of them will do 'dinner' after the show. So that is the reason for the mealtime vocabulary I used.

To the reader who asked about Lawrence - Larry being the assistant/dance captain in Chorus Line, is a coincidence. The name in this case comes from someone in my past. I cast the supporting characters when I write cause it makes the universe seem more real to me.

Those of you who have offered up grammar issues etc that you have caught I have really appreciated the pointing out of things. Lucky day, I think I have found a great Beta to start going back over the story to clean it up. I'm looking forward to it being improved upon very soon.

So thanks everyone – and see you with a new chapter hopefully soon into 2013.


	88. Chapter 88

Chapter 88 - Monday

As the curtain came down and the audience jumped to their feet Samantha couldn't ignore the obvious. No matter what she thought of her mother as a parent, as an actress she was a force of nature, and that force deserved the applause.

Looking over at her date for the evening, it was clear Rachel was wide-eyed and completely in love with Grace's talent. Samantha followed her friend, and the rest of the audience, by standing and applauding. It took every ounce of humility she could muster. Her only hope was that the stage lights were bright enough for Grace to be unable to make out the appreciation.

The curtain call lasted about ten minutes and included a speech by the lead producer on the show. The distinguished gentleman, who was in his seventies, was someone Samantha was very familiar. Twelve years early her mother had introduced him, at a family dinner, as her lover. Samantha's father had taken the introduction in stride as he always did, with an extra glass of scotch. Oh, the holidays.

The relationship lasted all of six months before Grace had a different man on her arm. Putting the name with the face Samantha was suddenly less than enthusiast about him joining the producer list on the musical. Having someone who was involved on her mother's show was one thing but having her mother's former lover under foot was another.

When the curtain finally went down and the house lights came up Samantha instantly felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning, she smiled at Rachel. In a short time they had become good friends and if felt nice to have friends again. It had been a long time since she had people she could count on.

"I know the two of you don't get along but the performance was breathtaking." The tone was factual but also sympathetic. Had it not been for whom they were speaking Samantha would have found Rachel's enthusiasm infectious.

Samantha nodded. "She's a gifted actor. It was motherhood she was miserable at."

"You're sure you still want to go to the party."

"I have to or the team will throttle me. They need me to rub elbows."

"Well, we are in this together. Party it is."

"Thanks Rachel, but don't feel you have to go on my account. I know you treasure your nights off."

"I will have plenty of nights off soon enough. Besides with Quinn having to work she insisted I be a good date and look out for you tonight."

"Don't let my mother hear you say that unless you want a scene."

A look of shock crossed Rachel's face. "Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"You're a grown woman."

Samantha sighed. "Not even her death will stop her from disapproving of my life or interfering in it."

Reaching down, Rachel took Samantha's hand and smiled. "So we go and show her how damn happy you are living it."

It was impossible not to smile back. Samantha squeezed Rachel's hand, picked up their jackets and bags and then they made their way out of the row.

Rachel let an elderly couple move ahead of them into the aisle and up towards the exit; she then turned around with a smile still on her face. "Happy thoughts."

Nodding, Samantha did her best to present calm and collected despite dreading the next couple of hours.

...

Pacing in his tiny trailer Kurt was certain he was going to wear out the designer shoes on his feet. His first scene, in his first movie, and his nerves were beginning to fray. He had rehearsed his lines enough times to assure a perfect execution of the scene but the long journey he had to this moment had Kurt completely freaked.

The text messages and flowers from friends, which covered his small but adequate trailer, had only made things worse. Nothing tells you the mark of time more than the people who were there years earlier when the path began. It was that very long mark of time that caused Kurt to feel the weight of his dreams on his shoulders.

He didn't get to sit in the stress for long as a knock at the door startled him. "Mr. Hummel, you are needed on set."

There it was, one small sentence. A lifetime of dreams was about to be realized. Taking a deep breath Kurt caught his reflection in the mirror and forced a smile. "You got this."

...

Looking at the clock, Quinn couldn't help but resent it. She still had at least another hour of research to do.

The workload wasn't for any of her cases but was instead something the head of the firm had presented to her after lunch. When Donald Watkins asks a favor the only answer is yes and so Quinn was still at the office at ten-thirty at night.

Trying to stay awake while focusing on the endless number of scrolling pages on her screen wasn't the worse part of Quinn's evening. She had planned to attend the theatre with Rachel. They were supposed to help Samantha endure a night that included her mother but instead it was note-taking and cross-referencing case law.

Quinn had gotten a quick text at the show's intermission. Rachel was checking in to say she was enjoying herself and that Samantha was doing okay. The news wasn't exactly comforting on the Samantha front, as Quinn knew the difficult part of the evening had yet to begin. The party was going to be where the real issues would present themselves.

At the very least Quinn was happy that Samantha wasn't going it alone. With Brittany out of town, and that situation, at best, complicated, it would have been hard for the redhead to handle things solo and not just because of Samantha's mother. Quinn couldn't imagine anything more irritating than having to spend an evening, alone, networking and charming people. Actually, as she looked at her computer screen, she thought of at least one thing more irritating.

"So far so good," Santana thought as she entered the room. The Mayor was behaving and everyone who was anyone in New York had walked the step and repeat along with him. The evening was proving productive from both a media and future campaign fundraising standpoint and now all Santana had to do was make sure her boss made it an early night.

The morning contract talks with the MTA were liable to be a bear so he needed a decent night's sleep. She couldn't have exhaustion lead to him sticking his foot in his mouth in front of the media or the negotiating team. In the mean time, photos with some more famous faces and one more loop around the party to shake hands was permissible.

Usually the theatre world didn't bring in an abundance of notables but the seventy percent British cast was filled with some of the top acting talent in the world and their notoriety brought some pretty heavy hitters to the after party.

Santana had recognized some in the cast off the bat while others she had to research. The biggest surprise was that the show itself hadn't been half bad. Santana actually enjoyed the evening, even if she had been dreading the party, not for work reasons but for personal ones. It turned out the show's eldest cast member was Samantha Spencer's mother.

When Quinn had confirmed it at breakfast Santana had wished the Mayor's office had declined the invitation. Quinn tried to ease her friend's unspoken nerves by revealing, not surprisingly, that Samantha would be in attendance but without her girlfriend in toe.

The news wasn't much of a comfort. Santana was aware that Brittany was in Los Angeles but what she didn't want to have to do was face Samantha. Entanglements with women who had other people in their lives had never been an issue but those hook-ups didn't matter. This was Brittany's life and the thought of the blonde being hurt by what happened made Santana regret letting it go as far as it had. There was no turning back though. It had happened and eventually it would have to be addressed.

Glancing down at her watch Santana noted the time. The party was really starting to fill in, which likely meant the last of the guests were arriving. It was time to stay alert. On her way to grab a drink at the bar Santana felt the phone in her hand buzz. "Santana Lopez."

"Oh, hey, I'm not calling too late am I?"

Brittany's voice stopped Santana in her tracks. They hadn't spoken since the blonde had kissed her. Now she was calling and the timing was terrible. "Not at all. I'm at some event with the Mayor. It's good to hear from you."

"If you're working I can call another time."

"No, no, it's a silly party. I can talk."

"Okay."

"Okay," Santana said, very aware she was going to have to break the ice as Brittany was in retreat mode even though she had been the one to call. "How's Los Angeles?"

"The shoot is going well. Only a couple more days left."

"And then you're back?"

"No."

"Are you staying out there?"

"Of course not. I arranged to stay a few days to box up stuff to have shipped to New York for summer."

Santana felt herself relax. "Good idea."

"Yeah, it seemed the easiest way to go. So, um, when I get back can we go get coffee or something?" The change of subject had been abrupt which wasn't something Santana was used to with Brittany.

"Of course."

"I just think maybe we should talk."

Santana could almost hear the eggshells they were both walking on. "Ok."

"Don't you think we should?"

"We probably should."

"Exactly."

The rambling was a sure sign Brittany was freaking out. Santana wanted to tell Brittany to come back, break up with Samantha, and try again with her but she knew there were feelings involved that were not easily resolved. No matter how difficult it would be she needed to be strong for both of them. "Brit, whatever you need?"

"Thank you. So you're working?"

The change of subject wasn't surprising. "Nothing exciting. Some play opening." Santana stopped herself before filling in any more blanks. Brittany was already off balance and learning that the woman she was seeing was at the same event wasn't going to help. "I'm heading out soon."

"I should let you work. I'll call when I get back."

"Good. Thanks for calling Brittany."

"See you soon."

The sound of Brittany's sweet voice followed by silence gripped Santana. Instantly the feeling of their kiss came back and was just as quickly washed away by the sight of Rachel and Samantha making their way into the party. There was no sign of Quinn. "Where in the hell was she?"

Santana's fingers moved to her phone screen and asked that very question.

After a moment the reply from her roommate appeared. "Had to work. Rachel's flying solo with Samantha."

"Warning next time."

"Sorry."

"No worries."

Shoving the phone back in her clutch, Santana eyed a waiter moving towards her with a tray of champagne. After having taken one, the young cater waiter started to move away until Santana stopped him. Finishing the flute in her hand, she reached back to the tray, placed down the empty glass, and picked up another full one. Smiling and nodding at the young man in a gesture of permission Santana let him leave to complete his rounds. Staring at the full glass in her hand, Santana frowned, put the full glass on the nearest table and moved further away from Rachel Berry and Samantha Spencer. Drinking was a bad idea.

"Is that your phone?" Samantha said as she handed Rachel a glass of champagne that she had taken from one of the waiter's trays.

Rachel smiled at the unmistakable ringtone. "It's Quinn."

"Take it. Maybe she got away in time to rescue us."

Handing the glass back to Samantha, Rachel retrieved her cell. "Don't go anywhere. Be right back."

"Don't be too long or I might drink both these glasses. Or worse, Grace might find and corner me."

Rachel placed a reassuring hand on her friends arm, gave out a tiny laugh, and answered her phone. "Hello."

"How's the party?"

Walking to a quiet corner, Rachel turned up the volume on her phone. "Same as every opening night with maybe a tad more restraint but as much, maybe more, free booze. I miss you."

"I miss you. I hope you know I would rather be there with you."

"Thank goodness. I would hate to think I rate lower than working a twelve hour day."

"More like sixteen by the time I'm finished."

"When are you done?"

"Hopefully soon. I know I said I would come over tonight when I was done but..."

"No, go home."

"Actually, I might stay here and crash on the sofa in my office."

Rachel couldn't help but worry. "Quinn."

"I have court really earlier tomorrow. I'll get more rest if I just stay here."

"Do you want me to drop anything by the office before I head home? Food or a change of clothes?"

"No, I keep essentials here for nights like this but thank you."

Something about the tone in the blonde's voice made Rachel blush. "Of course."

"I should let you get back to the party but keep your eyes peeled. Santana is there with the Mayor and maybe it's best if..."

"Samantha doesn't have to contend with her mother and Santana." Rachel said, filling in the obvious blanks.

"Yeah."

"I'm on it."

"Is she doing okay so far?"

Rachel took a quick glance in Samantha's direction. The redhead was drinking from her glass and looking like she didn't want to speak with anyone. "Yes, but we've not run into her mother yet."

"Maybe she'll get lucky and not run into her."

"We can only hope. Try and get some rest and call me tomorrow if you get some free time."

"I will. Night."

"Night." Putting her phone away Rachel moved back to where Samantha was standing.

"Everything okay?" Samantha asked as she handed Rachel back the glass.

"She's swamped at the office but wanted to check in."

"I hope you told her I was hanging in and in large part thanks to you."

"I did because you are."

"Sweet of you to say but I'm acting. I would best be described as a basket case right now."

Rachel placed another reassuring hand on Samantha's shoulder. "Well, you still have quite the acting skills because you seem very calm."

From behind her Rachel heard a female voice with a distinctly British accent interject. "Samantha was always gifted. Weren't you dear?"

The shift in Samantha's posture was instant and Rachel knew even before she completed her turn whom had addressed them.

"You must be this Rachel Berry I keep hearing about." The look of formality was mixed with a strong dose of boredom as Samantha's mother extended a hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. The show was fantastic."

"Thank you, dear."

The tone was completely condescending. Rachel knew the part of the evening Quinn had warned her about was beginning.

Samantha felt every nerve in her body tense. It was difficult enough dealing with her mother one on one. In a room full of people, with a reputation to uphold, Grace always added even more infuriatingly passive aggressive attitude.

"So is this the little plaything you are spending time with these days?" Grace asked.

Samantha didn't owe Grace any explanation but as the words came out she found it impossible to stop them. "Rachel is a friend."

"Your daughter and I are working on a project together," Rachel added politely. "She's a very talented director."

"Your drink, Grace." Came a familiar voice from behind where Samantha was standing.

"Thank you darling." Her mother said taking the glass offered and then, after he reached her side, she gently kissed the man who offered it on the lips. "Samantha, dear, I believe you know my very handsome date for the evening."

He was young enough to be Grace's son but that wasn't why Samantha felt her entire body go numb. Wickedly smirking back at her was Lawrence Bennett. What was she doing with him?

Thankfully, Rachel interjected before Samantha's anger motivated her words. "We are familiar with him and we also need to be calling it a night. Thank you again for giving the audience the gift of your performance this evening."

"Do you really have to leave so soon, Berry?" The smug choreographer asked. "It's a shame you can't both stay and witness Grace basking in all this well-deserved attention."

"My daughter hates celebrity, which is why she threw away her successes to live out her life as a poster child."

"I walked away from a life that was causing me pain, which is something most parents would encourage their children to do."

Grace shook her head. "The pain was from not being discrete."

"Says the woman with a man, more than half her age, on her arm."

Lawrence took a step forward. "You will not speak to Grace that way."

Samantha wasn't backing down and she certainly wasn't allowing a man as deceitful as Bennett to have any say in how she addressed her own mother. "You will stay out of this."

Rachel's hand reached over. It instantly reminded Samantha where she was and why she needed to calm down. There were as many theatre reporters on sight as producers and she didn't need a scene to be the lead online gossip piece the next day.

Unfortunately, Lawrence wasn't giving up and he took another step forward and grabbed Samantha by the arm. "I think it's time you leave."

"Is there a problem here?" Came the voice of the last person Samantha needed to be adding to such a miserable evening.

Santana wasn't sure why she was compelled to step in. This was the woman with whom Brittany was dating. Perhaps it was the look of concern written across Berry's face or the fact she didn't like the obvious posturing from the slender guy in the suit who had his hand on Samantha. Whatever the reason, Santana was now firmly in the thick of it.

"Everything's fine." Rachel said with a smile that had a generous touch of something attached to it. After she added a soft but pointed grasping of Santana's arm it was clear Berry was thankful for the help offered.

Santana took in the faces before her and instantly made the connection. The older woman in the conversation was Samantha's mother and from the looks of things the relationship was strained. There was nothing like defusing a family disagreement to make an evening interesting.

Santana's job was all about neutralizing situations and since she had butted in it was time to put her skills to use. "You're Grace," Santana said with an immediate brushing aside of Berry and Brittany's girlfriend. "It is a pleasure to meet you. I'm so glad we crossed paths. I work with the Mayor's office and he has been talking non-stop about your glorious performance tonight. Would you like to meet him?"

Playing to an actor's ego worked every time. The actress lit up. The guy on the grand dame's arm scowled. Santana thought she heard Berry exhale in relief

"It would be a pleasure to meet the most powerful man in the city."

Santana smiled. "Well, follow me."

Without acknowledging the rest of the group, Grace was quickly at Santana's side; the much younger man on her arm grimacing like a scolded child.

Another successful averting of a crisis. Quinn owed her big time.

...

Having reviewed things for hours the words were now like those optical illusion paintings her sister was so fond of when growing up. With a pretty good idea she had found what she needed, Quinn decided to call it a night. Looking at her watch she debated jumping in a cab so she could sleep in her own bed but heavy eyes and a giant yawn provided the answer.

Opening the closet in her office she checked the small rolling suitcase she had tucked away. Better to know her needs were covered than discovering in the morning she had nothing clean to wear to court.

Inside was her toiletries bag, a change of underwear, stockings, and a generic pair of shoes that went with the suit she always had hanging in a garment bag in the closet. Inside the bag, the suit was neatly pressed. Quinn was relieved her needs were covered. It would have been an extra level of annoying had she needed to go home due to the lack of a toothbrush.

Tossing a pillow and a comforter, which she had stored away for such an occasion, onto the sofa Quinn closed her office door and locked it. Many in the firm spent nights like this on their sofas but the powers that be didn't take kindly to clients seeing their staff asleep in their offices. Company policy was to keep doors closed and locked if the need arose to stay in the office overnight.

Throwing on a pair of sweats Quinn then turned off her cellphone and snuggled up on the most uncomfortable of leather sofas. The quality of the sleep was going to be up for interpretation but at least she could finally close her eyes. "Tomorrow had to be better than this," Quinn thought as she drifted off.

...

The moment they reached the street in front of the restaurant a temper Samantha rarely had shown roared to life. "How?"

"I know."

"I mean, why?"

"I know."

"Rachel, I am one of the most level headed people you will ever meet but I am about to lose it."

It was hard for Rachel not to smile, not because it was a funny situation but because it was so completely, and utterly crazy a situation. "I know. Go right ahead."

"What was he doing with her?"

It was a very good question. "There was that small dance at the dinner party in Act One. Maybe he worked on the show?" Rachel pulled her Playbill from her purse and flipped to the staff page.

"I don't believe in coincidences. She's vindictive and manipulative and I don't believe in coincidences."

"You don't think she had something to do with what happened?"

Samantha looked to the sky and then back at Rachel, the thought clearly having not crossed her mind until that moment. "After that public display? I absolutely think she was involved in the lawsuit."

The staff page in view, Rachel's attempt at optimism dwindled as Lawrence was nowhere on the page before her. "But she's been out of your life for so long. What possible reason would she have?"

"She never needs one. The universe tells her I'm happy and she swoops in."

"Maybe you're jumping to conclusions?"

"Thank you for trying."

Rachel didn't think Samantha really meant what she was saying. "You're welcome?"

"You don't know what she's capable of and now with this producer in the mix..."

"You're suspicious."

"Very."

"She wouldn't torpedo the show?"

Samantha's hand reached up and ran through her hair and then rested behind her neck. "No, but she would do everything in her power to, once again, try to manipulate and control my life."

With what Rachel knew about Samantha's relationship with her mother it seemed clear what she meant. "Brittany."

"Yes."

"We'll figure this out." After handing Samantha the playbill, Rachel pulled her phone out of her bag.

"What are you doing?"

"Texting Quinn. The firm has a private investigator on retainer. You guys have signed the settlement but I don't think they have sent him the final bill. Maybe she can make Lawrence pay for us looking into this."

"I'll handle Grace."

"How?"

"Confront her head on. Same as I have had to do my entire life."

"But you don't like being anywhere near her."

"In a situation like this one, it's the only way to deal with her. My father used to say; 'to catch her off guard you go at her head first like I do a guilty defendant'. He called it firing across her bow."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Thanks for being here tonight. I'm not sure I could have handle this without you."

"Well, thanks for the invite. The show really was wonderful. I'm only sorry for the rest of it."

"Thanks," Samantha said as she leaned in and kissed Rachel on both cheeks. "Tell Quinn I hope work is okay."

"Will do," Rachel barely got her hand all the way up before a yellow cab pulled up in front of the restaurant. "Call if you need anything."

Graciously, Samantha reached for the cab door and opened it. "I will. Text me to tell me you got home okay."

"Same goes for you."

A quick touch of Samantha's shoulder and then Rachel climbed in and gave the driver her address. Turning around she watched as Samantha stood where she was for a moment and then placed her hands in the pockets of her jacket before walking towards Times Square.

Samantha was one of the kindest people Rachel had ever met in New York and she didn't deserve what was happening. Although she said she would handle things, Rachel decided she would still fill Quinn in and see if there was anything she could do.

In the meantime she needed to do one other thing. Pulling her phone out Rachel pulled up Santana's number and typed.

"That was probably not very easy for you. Thank you."

...

"And cut," The director yelled from his spot behind the monitor. "Print. Let's call it a night, people. Those of you back tomorrow, check your call times carefully."

When all was said and done fifteen minutes of screen time involved four camera set-ups and almost three hours of work. From the reactions of everyone it seemed par for the course and so Kurt was feeling really good about his first night on the film. The director had given him a couple notes but Kurt's co-star had been equally adjusted. It was all and all a wonderful evening.

Fighting off a yawn while walking back to his trailer Kurt removed his personal cellphone from the pocket of his costume. Since the film was set in present time he didn't see a conflict with having the phone, off of course, on him. When he reached his trailer Kurt turned back to where the action was being struck for the night and snapped a photo. His first day on his first film was something he would never forget but he wanted a memory of it anyway.

Climbing into his trailer Kurt turned on his phone and then began to change out of his costume and into his street clothes. Luckily he wasn't due back on set again until the following day at six in the evening, which meant at least he could get a decent amount of rest.

Jeans back on and his costume neatly folded on the counter, there was no reason to be messy, Kurt scrolled through his phone contacts. Finding the one he was looking for he smiled. The photo he took was attached to a message to his dad that simply read "Thank you".

**Author's Note: **I'm back. Sorry for the delay. Hope it was worth the wait. See you all as soon as I can manage the next one.


	89. Chapter 89

Chapter 89 - Tuesday

Isabel glanced at her watch. It wasn't exactly polite but it spoke volumes about the performance happening in front of the class.

On the final note, the rest of the students welcomed the end with polite applause. It was a disappointing finish when Isabel considered that standing at the front of the room, waiting for feedback, was one of the most technically skilled singers she had ever taught. The problem was she was also the most emotionally disconnected.

The high school junior was destined for a well deserved, but also very needed scholarship, to any conservatory in the country. A prestigious university would fine tune the minimal vocal imperfections and create a gifted singer. The issue was, technique would only get her so far.

The student's dream of a career in performing was going to be difficult to achieve unless she could learn to feel what she was singing. Since the beginning of the year, when the young woman had joined the class, Isabel had tried every trick in the book to get her to connect. With that piece of the puzzle in place there would be no stopping what she could accomplish.

In the mean time every performance was the same. The notes, the rhythms, even her breath control were always near perfect while the emotions were always non-existent. It was as if she was reading a grocery list.

There had been one teaching trick Isabel had been resisting but she decided it was time to give it a shot. At this point it couldn't hurt and if nothing else perhaps other students would learn from the demonstration.

In her most compassionate tone Isabel provided her critique. "You aren't connecting to the words. The audience needs to feel the song or the notes mean nothing."

The confidence the student had in her perfect technical skills was replaced with instant frustration and fear. "I'm trying."

"If only the young woman could manage some of that vulnerability when she sang," Isabel thought as she stood and moved towards the student. "That's the thing. You're trying too hard. You have to give yourself over to the piece. Feel it."

"How?"

Isabel hated teachers who taught by doing. Students needed to take the journey themselves but with such a cerebral student there wasn't another option. Isabel gestured for them to change places. Turning to the class's accompanist, Isabel nodded. Luckily she knew the song like the back of her hand.

It had been a role she always wanted to play and a show she had sung thru in her alone time every chance she could when she was younger.

As each verse elevated so did Isabel, translating the character's pain through the words and the musicality of the song. She worked hard to ignore the reaction from her students as they studied what she was doing with the classic theatre piece.

I love him

But when the night is over

He is gone

The river's just a river

Without him, the world around me changes

The trees are bare and everywhere the streets are full of strangers

I love him

But every day I'm lonely

All my life I've only been pretending

Without me, his world will go on turning

The world is full of happiness that I have never known

I love him

I love him

I love him...

But only on my own...

On the final note her students were applauding as was someone standing behind her. Isabel didn't want to turn around. She knew exactly who would be standing in the door to her classroom.

Before she had a chance to greet her guest one of her students, a verbose young man who was older in spirit than his 15 years, squealed. "Is that Rachel Berry?"

Isabel smiled, her eyes still on her students and not on the doorway. "Yes, it is. Class we have a special guest with us today."

...

When the gavel echoed in the chamber Quinn couldn't help but feel a great sense of pride. It had been another of her small pro-bono cases but it was a victory. Despite having gotten very little sleep, Quinn really wanted to celebrate and so she hoped she could manage a nap after dinner so she and Rachel could spend the evening together.

She was looking forward to the fact the rest of her day was supposed to be low key but after returning to the firm, Quinn was met at reception with a message to go up to Donald Watkin's office. The feeling of elation was instantly replaced with nerves.

About twenty minutes after she got to Watkin's floor Quinn was led into a side office. It was a small conference room, expertly decorated, with a gorgeous view of the city. Sitting at the glass circular table were Watkins and two other senior members of the firm. In front of each of them were a tablet and a glass of water.

Sitting off to the side was a newer associate who Quinn was embarrassed to admit she didn't know other than from crossing paths in the hallway. The curvy, mousy, studious, looking woman seemed a little younger than Quinn. Her long, dark, hair was pulled up and off of her face, she had on wire rimmed glasses, and was wearing a perfectly pressed but dower suit.

"Thank you both for joining us."

"Um, you're welcome." Quinn offered as the slightly younger woman said nothing and only smiled weakly.

"We had a chance to read over the work you both did last night and we believe we have found the last pieces of our team."

"Team?" The silent gal squeaked.

The female senior partner pointed to the two remaining empty chairs at the large conference table. "Have a seat."

They did as they were told while exchanging glances that screamed, "What is this about?"

Watkins cleared his throat, took a drink from his glass of water, and then sat up higher in his chair. "What do either of you know about Travis Hunter?"

Quinn's counterpart began rattling off facts like a character in a film. Her clipped speech pattern was quick and dry. "Multi-millionaire. Combined net worth with his, now deceased, wife Connie is nearly a billion dollars. She and their ten-year-old son were found dead in the family's penthouse in New York about a year ago. Police carefully worked the case for months eventually arresting Travis. The rest is all gossip."

"Very well done Ms. Lawler."

"I read a lot."

Quinn sat silent. She had nothing to add since a murder in New York before she had arrived wasn't on her radar. She wondered where the conversation was going.

The female partner from the firm continued. "We have every reason to believe Mr. Hunter is innocent. The courts locked down his bank account so his predicament has rendered him essentially penniless but we believe, based on information we have obtained, that we can not only help this innocent man but assist in bringing the real responsible party to justice. We have assembled the best team the firm has in every area but one."

"What would that be?" Quinn asked.

Watkins smiled, "Research. You both passed the test we laid out for you."

It was frustrating for Quinn to realize she had spent the longest day of her professional life doing work that amounted to a pop quiz but she kept her emotions in check. Challenging her boss's tactics would be career suicide.

"The case you worked on yesterday was one I settled out of court during my days as an associate. When I compared both your findings against my own, taking into account the changes in the law, well, let's say, we are all very impressed."

"Thank you sir." Lawler said as she pushed her glasses back up on her nose.

"Yes, thank you." Quinn said following suit. "I appreciate the praise but you must admit if you were in our shoes you might find this confusing."

Watkins' smirked. "And I did."

"I don't understand."

"The senior partner of my first firm used the same test on me. I, of course, passed and was assigned an equally high profile case. My work on it began my path to being the head of this firm."

The whole thing seemed crazy.

The female partner continued. "We want both of you on the Travis Hunter murder trial."

...

Monday had been chaos. Kathryn's phone rang off the hook from before dawn until well into the evening. Tuesday wasn't faring much better as the requests for comments and interviews from the team's management started up the second she had hit the office.

There was always talk amongst those in her line of work as to how the off season could become worse than during the season but she never truly believed any if it until now. Apparently having a star player arraigned on vehicular manslaughter and DUI was one such way to kill the downtime, downtime that was about to end rather soon. The draft was fast approaching which would require her to teach a whole new batch of players how she worked.

On a personal note all the chaos meant she hadn't grilled Dave on his relationship with Santana or her friend Kurt but that was about to change. Kathryn needed a little time away from her phone so she set out to stretch her legs in the direction of Dave's office.

Reaching his doorway she stood there and waited to speak until he looked up. "The woman I've been dating took you to prom?"

"Yes." Karofsky said and then went back to reading his computer screen.

"That's all you're going to say?"

"Subject closed," he replied without looking up.

She wasn't letting him off that easily. Entering her best friend's office she closed the door behind herself. "You can't possibly play that card. Not with this."

"That's our rule Kathryn. Subject closed, overrules all."

It was their rule and she felt defeated but she also needed to get the whole story. There was a chance he would use the tactic against her some day but it was worth the risk. This was too amazing a coincidence to leave alone. "Dave, come on. This is me. I'm not teasing you. I'm curious. You don't find this wonderfully weird."

He let out a deep breath. "I find it complicated."

Kathryn had anticipated a defensive reaction after what little she witnessed at dinner the other evening. What she hadn't counted on was seeing her best friend so reflective. Moving into the room and taking a seat on the sofa she eased up even more.

What was happening inside her friend's head seemed as serious as when he had turned up at her place a few months prior. He had been a mess over someone who didn't deserve him. Granted this was different but it didn't make it any less complicated. "If you want me to bud out, I will. I don't mean to be insensitive. I just care about what's going on."

David pushed his chair from his desk, grabbed the mug sitting next to his keyboard, and went to pour himself another cup of coffee. Grabbing a mug from a small cupboard he then poured a second cup. Moving towards the sofa and sitting down he handed the fresh mug to Kathryn. "Do you remember me talking about my past? The dark stuff."

"Of course. Our night of demon sharing."

"We just had dinner with a big piece of that time in my life."

"The kid you kicked around?"

"Yep."

It was falling into place. "Whom you had feelings for?"

"Yep."

"So all those stories Santana told about prom and a show choir?"

"All true. The rough stuff she was surprisingly kind enough to have left out."

"They said something to you back then which caused you to...?"

"No," Dave interrupted. "That was the school I transferred to my senior year. Someone saw me confessing my feelings to Kurt and jumped to the correct conclusion. They spread it around. It was all downhill from there."

"Not all downhill. You're doing pretty fantastic these days."

"Seeing them, it brought it all back."

"So celebrate it."

"Celebrate?"

"Dave, come on, look where you are? Those two are signposts of the past. Celebrate."

"What do I have to celebrate? A string of failed relationships with one self absorbed loser after another."

Kathryn laughed. "You finally admit he was a loser. You owe me dinner the next time we go out."

"Are you really going to cash that bet in?"

"You cashed it in when I said the same about you know who."

"Fine."

"Good." Kathryn took a sip of the coffee and quickly debated her next question.

David caught on to the silence. "What?"

"So when are you seeing Kurt again?"

"Kathryn!"

"David. Call him."

The two friends stared each other down while taking long drinks from the warm mugs in their hands. Since it would postpone the inevitable Kathryn wouldn't propose a bet over this particular situation. Instead she waited for David to have the last word.

...

"For those of you who don't know our guest. This is my friend, Rachel Berry. She is a Tony nominated Broadway actress," Isabel said as she moved towards the door. "We worked together forever ago and she offered to come in and spend some time working with all of you."

Rachel didn't even let the introduction settle. She stood in the doorway and addressed the students. "Let's start by talking about the performance you just saw."

Isabel's eyes went wide. Helping a student by performing was one thing but allowing them to give feedback was quite another. Talk about a potential kick to the ego.

Rachel must have seen the shock in Isabel's eyes. The tiny brunette smiled, exited the doorway, and patted Isabel's arm as she proceeded to the center of the classroom. "How about you?", Rachel said pointing to the student who immediately recognized her when she appeared.

"I liked it very much," Isabel's most sensitive student answered.

"Why?"

"It was beautiful."

"Okay," Rachel replied patiently. Isabel knew that wasn't going to be enough. "Why does it being beautiful cause you to like it?"

The young man seemed to ponder the question as Isabel watched the student she had tried to help tentatively raise her hand.

Rachel caught the movement and turned to the teenager. "Yes?"

"I can understand it."

"Understand what?"

"All of it. Miss Isabel sang and I felt the pain. She loved a man she couldn't have."

"Very good answer." Rachel glanced at Isabel and then shifted her focus to the entire class. "Okay gang, break into pairs. We are going to try something."

As the students scrambled into couples Isabel approached her old girlfriend. "If I didn't know any better I would think you've been moonlighting as a teacher all these years."

"And if I didn't know better I would think you were moonlighting on Broadway all these years. You sound even better."

Isabel smirked. "I do not but thank you."

"So why the performance?"

"I'm trying to get the young woman who answered your question to connect with the feelings of her songs and not just the notes."

"Talented?"

"Very, but also completely disconnected."

Rachel smiled. "Sounds like as good a lesson for me to give them as any."

"The class is all yours, Ms. Berry." Isabel replied with a smile and then started to move out of Rachel's way.

"Where are you going?"

"To find a comfy chair in back to watch you work your magic."

Rachel shook her head and pointed Isabel towards an empty chair at the back of the room. "Okay, gang, lets have some fun."

As Isabel took a seat and watched Rachel work, she couldn't help but admire the work she was doing with the students. Throughout the class, Rachel gave strong critical feedback to the most skilled of the students while also providing supportive compassion for those who loved to perform but weren't likely to forge a career in it.

Rachel Berry was quite a woman. Gone was the eager to please twenty-something and in her place was a confident professional filled with great kindness. Isabel had secretly worried that the competitive nature of the business would turn Rachel into a nightmare. It seemed she had thankfully overcome the drama and Isabel couldn't have been happier.

...

"Perhaps we should go for lunch and see if we can work successfully with one another," Lawler suggested the moment the elevator doors closed. "They've only given us until tomorrow morning to accept their offer. That is quite quick for such a big decision. I would rather not make it without all the facts."

"I have time in my schedule now if you want," Quinn offered.

"Perfect. There is a wonderful vegan place around the corner. Do you mind? I don't eat meat."

"I don't mind at all." The mousy brunette was chatty but Quinn never minded chatty. If the number of hours Quinn had spent on the same task were any indication, it also sounded as if she was a hard worker. So far she had no reason to think they wouldn't work well together.

As the floors were counted down on the digital display Quinn thought it best to introduce herself. "They never did bother to make formal introductions. I'm Quinn Fabray."

"Oh, I know who you are. Transplant from Arizona and recently divorced. You are living with another woman who works in the Mayor's office, although that last part is just gossip. You've immediately made a splash here. You stand as the only new associate with a perfect record. This has made some on your floor very jealous, which is fact as I have heard things and determined their true meaning. Personally, I applaud success."

"That's remarkable." Quinn said admiring the woman's honesty and attention to detail.

"Most people find it creepy," the woman offered as the elevator reached the lobby and the doors opened. "But I can't help it. The curse of my extremely high IQ is I have an equally high degree of anxiety in social settings. In work settings I have it mostly under control as my work is detail and detail calms me. When I am better informed I tend to do better around people. Oh, I forgot, Mackenzie Lawler.

"Nice to officially meet you, Mackenzie," Quinn said with a smile. "Now where is this place you enjoy so much?"

...

"This is already a crazy time of year for me with the draft. I can't take on anything else." David finally offered as he put his coffee mug down on the table next to him.

Kathryn placed the mug on the table in front of her. Now they were getting somewhere. "You can't take on having dinner with someone from your past cause you have a big work load? It's dinner not a marathon viewing of the Lord of the Rings trilogy."

"It wouldn't just be dinner."

"Already moving things to second base?"

David gave her the evil eye. "Kurt and Santana bring up the part of me I moved past."

"Or thought you did?"

A nod was David's only response.

"Do you want to move past it?"

"Of course."

"Then ask Kurt to dinner cause something tells me having dinner with Santana won't be nearly as interesting for you."

"How will that help?"

"It's called closure. The exact thing you've needed out of a certain break-up and will never get cause your ex is a complete prick."

"You have such a way with words."

"I try."

David leaned back into the chair he was sitting in. "I'm actually going to have dinner with Kurt Hummel."

The tone was filled with confusion and fear but Kathryn knew when David Karofsky made up his mind to do something and she couldn't be prouder.

...

"So, that's all there is to know about me. I will be able to dedicate as many hours as necessary to the needs of the case but would also very much like to avoid burn out. If we both can take on responsibilities and share our information and resources there would be no reason to forgo sleep." Mackenzie smiled as she finished laying everything out about her life.

Quinn found it hard not to like her quirky co-worker or her direct approach. Taking a bite from her very flavorful salad she made a mental note to take Rachel here some day soon. "I have no issues working hard."

"That is good. We will be putting in many hours. Another reason I will be glad to be single."

"Would it be considered prying if I asked what happened with the break-up you mentioned before?"

"Not at all. Facts are always better than gossip or assumptions. He was an attorney from another firm. We met while studying for the bar. We were together quite a long time but as he grew busier and I grew busier he could no longer take my attention to detail. I began to cause him tension and so he ended our relationship and is now seeing a graduate student he met through a friend." The literal explanation was informative and gave Quinn more insight as to the way Mackenzie would likely work.

"I'm sorry."

"I don't think you need to be. It caused me a lot of anxiety when he left but now I find it a relief that I am no longer tied to someone with whom I no longer pleased. That's important, I think. Why be with someone who isn't happy with you? And why be sad about it? Sometimes things don't fit and accepting that fact is very freeing."

"Such remarkable insight and I would have to agree."

"Was that why you divorced?"

"I suppose it is. Neither of us was happy with the other. I'm not sure I ever was happy."

"That is sad. Happiness is exciting."

"I'm happy now."

"The woman from the Mayor's office that you live with?"

Quinn smiled. "We are only friends. I'm dating an old friend who is an actress on Broadway."

"Oh."

Being that the brunette was so literal a person Quinn wasn't sure how to take her reaction to the news so she waited.

"Such an exciting career but that will be very hard to maintain."

A relief passed over Quinn but it was quickly replaced by another kind of concern. "What do you mean?"

"Our hours will be long and our usual weekend free time will be replaced with even more work. From what I know about theatre people their hours are equally long and complicated. You will not see much of her."

"It will be fine."

"If you say so."

...

Opening the container that housed her lunch Isabel took a seat next to Rachel in one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs that filled the classroom. The students were all off to other classes and the women finally had a chance to chat.

"You have some talented students in your program." Rachel said as she sipped the tea that Isabel had managed to locate for her.

"Thanks. I'm really proud of them. It's a very under privileged school but the program I have manage to build over the past few years has attracted a lot of kids who want a chance to do something with their talent or, at the very least, spend some time in here to avoid the world they face out there."

"How do you manage the funding? I thought the state all but erased arts funding in schools."

"In the early days this was a volunteer position and whatever funding we needed we scraped together from either fundraiser shows or my own bank account."

"And now?"

"This past year we got a donation from an alumni. He was a student my first year teaching and was mostly into sports. His mother insisted that during the off-season he had to take part in music. She wanted him to be a well-rounded young man and not just a star athlete. When he graduated college last year he went pro and soon after a generous check turned up to help off set most of the burden for the program."

"That's remarkable."

"I was very moved by the gesture," Isabel revealed.

"Just goes to show how important the arts really are to young people."

"It's a shame more people don't realize it. There is a lot of growing up that goes on in this classroom."

"And helps dreams grow as well."

Isabel couldn't help but smile. "Thanks for coming in and working with them. They seemed to get a lot out of what you had them do."

"It was my pleasure.

"So how are things? One show closing while another one now has a chance to open?"

Rachel nodded. "Thanks to you."

"And no, thanks to my brother," Isabel was still furious with her siblings blatant sabotage.

"Who is still up to something," Rachel sighed.

"What now?"

"He turned up at the opening of a show as my director's estranged mother's date. We have a pretty good idea he's not finished playing games."

"Jesus. I'm not sure how I can help but if you need me to step in somehow."

"You've done more than enough. Probably best you stay away from him."

"It's because of me he's being so impossible."

"It's under control," Rachel assured her.

It was obviously time for a change in subject. "And what about leaving the current show?"

"I'm so looking forward to a little 'me' time before we ramp up this other project. It will be nice to have normal hours for a change and maybe even take a real vacation."

"Surprising Quinn with a trip?"

Rachel blushed. "I'm thinking about it. She's been busy with work. I've been busy with work. Our schedules are completely opposite and it would be nice to get away for a week."

"A perfect plan."

"This isn't weird for you, is it? Cause we can talk about something else."

"You are infuriating. Rachel, it's fine. We were a long time ago. It's great you are so happy."

"What about you?"

"I'm great."

A familiar look crossed Rachel's face. "Could you be better?"

"Lock that Barbra Streisand inspired idea out of your head Dolly Levi. No playing matchmaker."

"I wasn't..."

Isabel didn't let her finish. "Yes, you were."

"Even if I was, I don't have anyone in mind. Sue me for wanting to see you happy."

"I am happy."

"Well, then, happier."

"Thank you but I'm great."

"Okay. Fine. So when can I come in and work with your students again?"

Isabel was surprised by the question. She had thought Rachel had only offered to drop in as a polite thank you for helping with the lawsuit. "You would do that?"

"Absolutely. I'm about to have some free time and something has to keep me from spending my days shopping."

"You have an open invitation. Just give me some dates so I can alert the administration."

"Perfect."

...

Walking into her boss's office felt like the first time Quinn was ever called to the principal's office. She was in the fourth grade and had been caught lying to her English teacher about the status on her big assignment on an American president. Whether in fourth grade or as an adult the same worry about what an authority figure thought of her lingered.

Watkins began speaking the second she crossed the threshold into his office. "Ms. Fabray, come in. Come in. I'm looking forward to having you on this case."

A weight pushed down on Quinn's shoulders as the impact of his enthusiasm sunk in. "Thank you for the offer sir, but I have to decline."

A look of surprise crossed the old man's face. "This is the kind of opportunity that launches careers. I don't understand."

"It's the time commitment. I can't give you what you would need."

"Everything you do for this firm requires time."

Quinn wanted to avoid getting too honest with what was going on but knew she owed him some kind of real explanation. After all, he signed her checks. "I have some personal things coming up that I need to focus on."

"What kind of things?"

"Like I said, personal."

"A medical procedure?"

"No sir, it's merely personal."

"Is someone dying?" His tone was filled with the skills of a gifted lawyer.

"No, it's nothing like that."

"Ms. Fabray, if you wish to have a gratifying working relationship with this firm you will learn to be completely honest with the man whose name is on the stationary."

Of course he was right. Quinn took a deep breath and decided to put all her cards on the table. "I gave up my daughter many years ago and she and her adopted mother are coming to the city soon. The opportunity to reconnect has been discussed."

"I see."

"You deserve an attorney who can be focused on the client and not distracted by her personal life. In the best interest of the client and the firm, as much as I would love to be a part of this case, I have to decline."

"Thank you for your honesty Ms. Fabray. I can't say I'm not disappointed but I appreciate your commitment to your work and that you recognize that this situation would distract."

"Thank you, sir." Quinn said, feeling the weight lift.

"I'm not finished." It was a scolding like Quinn hadn't experienced in a long time. A flash of her father crossed her mind. "I don't accept you stepping away from this case."

"But sir, you said you understood."

"And I do but you will stay on the case. You will report directly to me and if things get overwhelming we will handle it then. In the meantime, send over any open casework to my office before you leave tonight so I can have it re-assigned. Today is the first day of you working on the Hunter case."

It seemed the decision had been made for her. Quinn didn't like it but knew as her employer he had final say on her caseload. "I will do my best sir."

"I hope so Ms. Fabray. I don't want to be proven wrong about you. Good day."

Nodding at him Quinn turned and left the office. There was no way out of what her boss was requiring her to do and as excited, as she secretly was to be working on the case, her stress level was about to skyrocket.


	90. Chapter 90

Chapter 90

Santana moved to the door and opened it. "I'm going out for the night. Tell Berry I said hi."

The door closed hard. Quinn knew the second the words had escaped her lips she had overstepped with Santana. Her roommate wasn't on even footing and drumming up questions about Brittany had made things worse.

The blonde was still on the west coast but had apparently called to check in with Santana during the opening night party. Knowing Brittany and Santana as Quinn did this meant there were a lot of emotions that needed dealing with and both were dancing around them.

The first couple questions from Quinn about the call didn't seem to cause any issue. Santana seemed happy to have someone to bounce things off of and appreciated Quinn's thanks over rescuing Samantha from her mother but the moment Quinn broached the very real subject of Samantha and Brittany the polite conversation turned.

Instead of understanding why Santana reacted so strongly, Quinn grew incredibly stubborn about the issue and dug in. Santana's complicated relationship with her former girlfriend had its share of drama but feelings for someone else hadn't been a factor since high school when Brittany had dated Artie. Teenage angst was a far cry from a redheaded rival who was kind, sophisticated but down to earth, and gorgeous. In an attempt to help, Quinn had aggressively interrogated Santana. She hadn't just poured salt on the wound she had rubbed the salt in very deep.

As the silence from the door slam filled the apartment Quinn vowed, from now on, to only offer a shoulder to lean on if asked. It was easier that way and considering her own predicament with life and work, it was probably best to spend less energy worrying about Santana's life. Quinn was about to have a full plate of her own. Possibly the biggest case of career was about to crash right into Shelby coming to town with Beth. Santana needed to be the least of Quinn's worries.

Deciding against opening a bottle of wine, Quinn got herself a glass of ice water and opened the fridge to see what she could make for dinner before calling it a night. Glancing into the empty refrigerator it seemed she needed to start looking into grocery delivery if either of them wanted to eat.

With nothing to choose from Quinn decided food would be replaced by sleep. Her schedule being so different from Rachel's she was altering sleep when she could. Six or so hours a night was now turning into a one hour nap during her lunch hour, about three hours most nights after dinner, and around two hours before her alarm went off. It was the only way Quinn and Rachel could spend any time together. Of course any thoughts of things being a little easier while Rachel was between shows flew out the window the moment Quinn's boss insisted on her working on the Hunter murder trial.

"They would make it work somehow," Quinn thought as she stretched out on the sofa and pulled the blanket down on herself. Grabbing her phone she whipped off a quick text to Rachel to see if she would bring over some kind of late dinner from the store on her way home. There wasn't a reply but considering what time it was Quinn didn't expect one.

Now if she could just manage to fall asleep quickly she figured she might be able to manage a full four hours rest.

...

If Samantha didn't know any better she would have thought Grace wanted her to come banging on her door. Standing in the elevator, at the hotel her mother was staying, Samantha worried she was falling right into Grace's hands but she was too damn angry to change her mind.

Samantha could have been accused by some of being resentful of her mother. Though those close to her would know that she was justified in her anger.

The latest in a long line of disappointing games had been Grace's, in no way coincidental, behavior at the opening. The sad part was the showing off with Lawrence wasn't the worst of it. The information Samantha learned about earlier in the afternoon was the final straw.

During lunch, with her show's lead producer and the boys who wrote it, Samantha had planned on having a great work session. It was meant to put the final pieces into place for the out of town try-out. Instead, the lunch was spent arguing over the news that Grace wanted an audition for the show.

There was no way Samantha was giving that woman the opportunity to ruin what had, to this point, been her greatest professional experience. The debate was split completely down the middle with Robert siding with Samantha while Jeremy and the show's lead producer were very insistent that Grace be given a quiet chance to wow them. They were so insistent Samantha had called her agent after the meeting to make sure her contract was ironclad.

She was assured there would be no way to break the agreement but Samantha was smart enough to know any contract could be broken with the right lawyers involved. A number of very powerful directors over the years had found themselves at the losing end of ironclad contracts. Samantha, at the end of the day, was disposable. Sure, they would have to pay her out and likely give her a share of the production's profits in perpetuity but she was disposable. It was this realization that had stopped the hunt for a serene weekend getaway alone to unwind and instead sent Samantha on a hunt for Grace.

Discovering where Grace was staying was surprisingly easy. Her mother had provided her the name of the hotel during her drop in but after a quick phone call to Robert and a quicker phone call back from him Samantha had the room number as well. It seemed their lead producer had sent Grace flowers for her opening night and so his assistant had the information. Going that route was sneaky but no more so than when Grace turned up on Samantha's doorstep uninvited.

The hallway where Grace's room was had guests walking towards the elevator as Samantha stepped off it. The pair, a young couple dressed in the latest designer fashion, was too far away to make the lift before it would close. They were also too far away for Samantha to be gracious and hold it for them. It would buzz at her and demand to be set free, an image that made Samantha laugh. If only her life had the same buzzer to demand her mother do the same.

As she moved towards them Samantha hoped the couple wouldn't be waiting long for another car. If she was alone in the hallway she could take some of her anger out on the hotel room door without raising red flags in such a high-end hotel. Security throwing her out before she demanded her mother go away wouldn't resolve anything, the least of which her anger.

Being that Grace kept a place in London and Los Angeles, her New York contract would have included housing as one of her compensation points while the show was running in the city. Nothing but the biggest and the best for Grace Spencer, especially when someone else was paying for it. So as room number after room number passed by and the couple got closer Samantha surmised that Grace's room would be the door at the very end of the hallway.

Passing the couple, Samantha smiled at them. It took every ounce of energy to drum up a smile considering how livid she was but it wasn't the young couple's fault that Samantha's life was being bombarded by hurricane Grace.

Finally reaching the room Samantha took a very deep breath and, in order to keep up appearances, calmly knocked.

...

Hurry up and wait was certainly the situation on Kurt's second night on set. His call time had been six pm but when he arrived he was handed an amended shooting schedule. It seemed an earlier set-up went wrong and things were running very long.

Tonight wasn't one of the nights he was assigned a trailer but, being there wasn't really time to go back to his apartment and then come back again, Kurt got permission to hang out in one of the few trailers the production had managed to afford. He decided he would use the time to work more on his lines.

Over and hour after he had arrived on location his phone, vibrating on the side table, pulled Kurt from his work. Placing his tablet and his cup of coffee down he grabbed his phone. The number wasn't one he recognized but not wanting to risk it being someone from the set reaching out via cell, Kurt answered it. "Hello."

"Hey, Kurt. It's David."

It took a split second for the caller's identity to fall into place but when it did a tiny, surprising; smile came to Kurt's lips. It wasn't work calling. It was Dave Karofsky. He had actually followed through and called. All Kurt could manage in response was, "Hey."

"Is this a bad time?"

"No. No. It's good. How are you? Things get worked out with that issue with your player?"

"I'm good but our player is facing jail time."

"Ouch."

"If he's guilty than he deserves it. He's not first string so at least the team impact will be minimal. It did shift our draft list though."

"Gotcha."

"You have no idea what I'm talking about."

Kurt laughed. "No. But it sounds like it hasn't made your job too much harder."

"Exactly. So, um, when we all went out the other night you mentioned maybe grabbing dinner or something. So I thought maybe I would check in and see if you meant it."

"Sure. That sounds fun. My shooting schedule is a little all over the place which could make finding time difficult."

"Look, it's okay I understand."

Kurt knew that tone. In another life Kurt had perfected that tone. "Hold up. David, I'm not blowing you off. I want to have dinner. We just have to compare schedules is all."

"Okay. Well, um, I'm mostly working days the next two weeks and then things get very busy with the draft."

"My schedule flips around with day and night shoots."

"How about I text you my email address and you tell me what might work best?"

"Sure."

"Great. Okay, so let me know."

"I will. And David, thanks for calling."

"No problem. Talk soon." And with that David hung up.

Kurt placed the phone back on the table. After everything that had gone down in high school it was nice to see David doing well. Kurt had experienced a lot of guilt associated with the events surrounding what happened but now there was a chance to erase all of it and start over.

With a life currently filled with complicated women and a string of meaningless dates the idea of adding a new friend to the mix was appealing. Before he could ponder what else he might gain out of it, there was a knock at the trailer door.

"Mr. Hummel, they're ready for you."

Kurt laughed to himself as he rose from the sofa. Mr. Hummel was his dad and yet to the college student working as a production assistant it seemed so was Kurt.

...

"I'm going out. Tell Berry I said hi," Santana had offered before leaving the apartment in huff.

Quinn had gone and asked about Brittany. After a crazy day at work, Santana wasn't in the mood to dig into that fresh wound especially after Brittany's current girlfriend came up in the conversation. Normally, the blonde would have taken Santana's reaction for what it was, her confusion over where things stood, but instead Quinn snapped back. It was out of character for her roommate. It seemed they were both on edge.

Santana was certain Quinn's stress was related to the imminent arrival of Shelby Corcoran. It was incredibly hard not to be interfering when it came to the iceberg that was about to slam into Quinn's life but so far Santana had abstained. That didn't mean her work calendar didn't have the date of Shelby's arrival marked in a big, red, bold, font or that she wasn't preparing herself for the worst. Rachel might have captured Quinn's heart but Santana was certain the Broadway diva wasn't yet in tune with the blonde's moods. The first sign of trouble and Santana was stepping in to run interference.

As she walked along the quiet streets of her Upper East Side neighborhood Santana supposed if she was running through scenarios in her head as to how to help Quinn through what was coming than she must not be too mad at her. Truth be told, Quinn was right. Brittany and Samantha were involved. Samantha was the whole package and Santana was doomed if she let herself get invested in the idea of a reconciliation with her long time ex. This whole complicated mess was a recipe for disaster.

Before she could fixate further over the situation Santana felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Pulling it out she glanced at the display. The words on the screen made her smile and her body react. Without much thought, she opened the text, quickly returned the message, and then put her hand in the air.

A cab going south down 5th Avenue pulled to the curb and Santana gracefully climbed in.

...

"What a lovely surprise, please come in," Grace said as she stood in the doorway of her hotel room.

Samantha wanted to scream. Her mother was always so poised even when the situation was anything but polite. "For it to be a surprise you would have had to think I wouldn't come banging on your door."

"True. I suppose this isn't exactly surprising. You should come in so your tantrum doesn't disturb the entire hotel." Grace said moving out of the way and ushering Samantha inside. "Can I offer you a drink of some kind?"

"Enough with the formalities. Get out of my life."

"I can't imagine I could get any more out of your life, dear."

"You call, requesting an audition for the show I'm' directing, getting out of my life?"

Grace closed the hotel room door. "I call it a strong career move. The talk surrounding your little project is quite good."

"My little project? Can you be any more belittling?"

"It is the way I speak. Why does everything have to be a fight with you?"

"Because your behavior makes everything a fight."

"You sound like your father." Grace said as she moved and poured herself a cup of tea from the room service cart.

"For good reason."

"For what possible transgression do I deserve being attacked at every turn?"

Normally a very composed woman, Samantha wanted to pick up something expensive and throw it. "You brought the choreographer who sued me as a date to your opening!"

"He's a very giving man."

Samantha's skin crawled at the implication in her mother's tone. "I don't want to hear this. Just stay away from me, my show, and everyone in my life. Finish your little play and get back on a plane and disappear for a few more years."

"You are so ungrateful." Grace blurted out, her usual poise replaced by anger.

"Ungrateful? Ungrateful! Do you even hear yourself?"

Grace put her teacup down and shook her head. "I have done nothing but…"

"Just go Grace," Samantha interrupted as she turned on her heels, grabbed the door, opened it, and exited with a loud slam.

As Samantha made her way down the long hotel hallway she was glad the well dressed couple weren't there to witness the tears streaming down her face.

...

From her place on the sofa, Quinn jumped as the buzzer jolted her awake. The clock on the wall told her how late it was, which meant she knew who was going to be on the other side of the door. Moving in a haze to open it she noticed no sign of Santana having returned.

As the door opened Quinn found a smiling Rachel standing before her.

"You are so sexy when you first wake up," Rachel laughed and then leaned in to steal a kiss.

Quinn returned the soft, inviting, greeting and then moved out of the way to allow Rachel into the apartment. "In sweatpants and a t-shirt? Hardly, but thank you. How was the show?"

"Our male understudy was in for the lead track and actually gave me something to play off of tonight. So, I had fun for once."

"That's great." Quinn said fighting off a yawn as she closed the door.

"And how was your day?" Rachel asked as she removed her spring coat and draped it, along with her bag, on one of the dining room chairs.

"Busy. But I won again."

"That smaller case you were so anxious to see work out?"

"That's the one."

Rachel moved back in Quinn's direction, leaned in, and kissed her again. "Congratulations."

"Thank you. How was the afternoon with the students?

"It was really great. I told Isabel I would love to go in again and work with them."

"She must be really grateful for the help and the students must love it. Their own Broadway star."

Rachel laughed as she moved into the open living room space. It was the kind of laugh reserved for those perfect moments and Quinn loved hearing it. "They're a good group. Talented. Reminded me of all of us at that age."

"Someone's being sentimental."

"I hold that time in our lives very close to my heart."

"I know," Quinn said as she followed Rachel. "I'm glad you had the chance to re-live a little of it."

"It was a magical time. Kind of like right now." Rachel said as she took Quinn's hand and started to move her to the sofa to sit.

"Someone is in a great mood."

"It was a great day. I'm with a great girl."

"Such a flirt," Quinn smirked before moving in to capture a kiss of her own.

"Anything in the fridge?" Rachel asked, dodging the kiss with a laugh, and then getting up to head into the kitchen. She was either playing hard to get or getting distracted by her stomach. "I'm starving."

"You didn't get the text?"

"Oh crap, I forgot," Rachel said moving to retrieve her jacket. "I'll go out and get us something."

"Don't worry about it."

"We have to celebrate your win today and we can't do that on empty stomachs."

"It's fine."

"Quinn, you won another case. That's worth celebrating." Rachel said as she put on her coat and moved to the front door.

"We don't have to."

"We do have to."

Quinn rose from the sofa and closed the distance between them. "I would rather not think about work right now." Her tone, unexpectedly serious, instantly made Quinn feel foolish.

Rachel, of course, tuned in on the change and stopped. "Hey?"

"It's nothing,"

"it's definitely something."

Quinn covered the rest of the distance between them and gave Rachel a deep kiss. What Quinn needed was Rachel. Talk of work, or eating dinner could wait.

Breaking the kiss, Rachel reached up and gently took a hold of Quinn's face. Concern and equal parts desire were evident in Rachel's eyes. "What's going on with you?"

"Right now, I just need you," Quinn replied as she brought their bodies and their lips back together.

...

Perhaps it was a misguided detour but Santana was feeling vulnerable and the fastest way past it was a distraction. There would be plenty of time to deal with the consequences of her behavior with her therapist the following week. In the mean time she wasn't going to waste any time thinking. While the cab moved south through the streets of Manhattan the ten-minute text message exchange with Kathryn had Santana's mind elsewhere.

Upon arriving at the apartment, and before Kathryn managed to finish saying hello, the pair were brought together like two magnets. Santana wasn't the only one eager to cap off the evening with very little conversation and a great deal of action. The text messages were evidence enough of that but it was refreshing to have the words on the phone match the reception Santana received in the doorway. Usually her casual lovers would flip to coy when brought face to face with Santana after such a bold invitation.

While remaining pressed against one another the pair managed to kick the front door shut with little incident but nearly took out a table in Kathryn's hallway as they made their way inside. The stairs proved an interesting challenge but were the perfect place to scatter articles of clothing. As they both fell onto the bed all thoughts of Santana's life challenges evaporated thanks to the wild need burning inside her. There would be plenty of time to deal with complicated things during the daylight hours for now she just wanted to feel good.

…

Author's notes: Still active, just slow going. Thanks for those of you new and old who are still invested and have been sending nice reviews, DM's, and have been sharing the fic with friends. There is more to come as soon as I can manage the next post.

If any readers have artist skills and want to drum up a 'book cover' for the story I would love to add one. I would be happy to have a character in a future chapter be named after the designer. So if you enjoy photoshop and have been inspired by the story I would love to see your creations.


	91. Chapter 91

Chapter 91

As the sunlight came streaming in through the window on her side of the bed Santana tried to ignore the morning. Having stayed up most of the night, sleep had been lacking. It was well worth sacrificing since the rest of her current life drama had fallen away as she lost herself in Kathryn but by mid-afternoon she was going to be dragging.

This was beginning to become a habit, which meant she was walking a fine line between good idea and trouble. Perhaps she was replacing one life drama with another but at least she was enjoying herself.

The daylight brought responsibilities and the warm body that had been pressed up against Santana when she fell asleep was gone. From the smell of coffee in the air she assumed it meant breakfast was being worked on. Rolling over and opening her eyes Santana instead saw Kathryn sitting in the large chair by the window, wearing her team's jersey, and typing feverously on a tablet with one hand while juggling a mug in the other.

"Good morning."

"Morning." Santana replied.

"There's coffee on the nightstand for you."

"Thanks," Santana said as she reached over and captured the warm mug. Bringing it to her lips she blew on it and then drank the strong, hot, liquid.

"I ran out of milk."

"Black's fine." Santana said as she took a sip. "Were you watching me sleep?"

Kathryn looked up from the screen and shot her a look that clearly said, "Don't flatter yourself."

Santana did her best not to smile. Noticing how engrossed Kathryn was with what was on the screen the situation came into view. The look was familiar. "Your player?"

"He's all over the news. The other driver died during the night."

"Sorry."

"Yeah, horrible on every level. Going to make it hard to try and be business as usual with the draft around the corner."

"Thankfully, I've never had to juggle something that bad. Worst was running a political campaign as my candidate's marriage exploded."

"Are we comparing notes?" The question seemed serious but the tone was anything but.

Santana smirked. "Maybe."

"Before this, it was our team's most decorated player learning, in the newspaper, that his son wasn't really his son."

"How about steering the coming out of one of the biggest socialites in the country?"

"One of your head coaches asks to finally talk publically about being gay."

She was obviously speaking of David, and although the information evoked admiration, Santana shrugged. "My most recent issue with the administration getting caught hobnobbing with criminals."

"Your player is a criminal."

Santana put the mug down. "You're sexy when you're competitive."

"Am I?"

"Yes." The answer was a pointed challenge.

Kathryn placed her tablet along with her coffee onto the windowsill and stood from the chair. In one very quick motion the football jersey she had on was being pulled up and off her fit body and tossed on the floor. Santana smiled but held her ground and instead waited for Kathryn to come to her.

...

"Morning," Rachel said as she rolled over and against Quinn's warm, naked body, her arm draping across the blonde's stomach. "How did you sleep?"

"Fine," Quinn said, as she remained still with her eyes fixated on the ceiling. "You?"

"Fantastic. My bed is comfortable but this one is amazing." Rachel said, stretching a little. "Not that the mattress deserves all of the credit."

"It was nice." Quinn said, her tone warm but far away. "Matinee today?"

"Yeah. You due in court?" Rachel said as she started to draw lazy circles on Quinn's stomach.

"No, I'm on a new case."

"When did this happen?"

"Yesterday."

Rachel sat up a little and smiled as their eyes met. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Cause it's going to be a lot."

"You don't sound happy."

"Doesn't matter, the partners put me on it and I need to stay in the firm's good graces." Quinn replied.

"Is it at least interesting?"

"Maybe the most interesting case I've ever had."

"That sounds like good news."

"Hardly," Quinn said as she leaned up, kissed Rachel good morning, and then climbed out of bed and headed to the bathroom. Within moments Rachel heard the shower turn on and was left wondering what was going on.

...

As soon as the hot water began to beat down onto Quinn's body she wanted to cry. The pity party she was throwing herself was childish and her behavior bordered on mean. All these years with feelings for the tiny brunette and now that there were complications Quinn was shutting her out.

Sure, the workload was going to interfere with any plan to spend more time with one another but millions of couples had endured far worse. Why not explain things to Rachel and move past it?

Quinn knew what her real fears were but she was trying to unsuccessfully push those down. Rachel's dads were visiting and Shelby and Beth would be in the city very soon as well. Rachel's dads already seemed angry about the relationship and Shelby was likely to follow suit. So much had happened in the years since high school and yet Quinn suddenly felt trapped by her past. The confident, madly in love, attorney was scared and she hates being scared.

...

Kathryn stood from the bed without clothes on. Even though they had explored every inch of the other's body somehow the sight of her, naked, walking confidently through the bedroom, seemed suddenly very intimate to Santana. The realization was immediate cause for concern because what was once casual was evolving into thought provoking.

Looking over her shoulder Kathryn smirked when she realized she was being watched. "I don't want you to feel kicked out..."

"But you have to get to work."

"I do." Kathryn nodded. "It's going to be a terrible day and I need to get in as early as possible."

"I understand. I've got a long day of stuff as well so I should get going." Santana wasn't a modest person and yet for a split second she considered throwing the sheet around her body before collecting her clothes. Kathryn's continued path into her master bathroom made the choice moot.

Gathering up her clothing Santana got dressed. She had two choices go to the gym to grab a shower and change into something new at the office, or travel all the way back uptown to refresh. Technically, she had three options but the idea of sharing Kathryn's shower seemed a bad one for obvious reasons. Perhaps it was the nonchalant way Kathryn had exited or perhaps it was Santana's reaction to the sight of her but fleeing seemed a smarter idea.

Fully clothed, Santana moved to the door and gave a shout into the bathroom. "I've got to head uptown to get ready for work."

"What?" Came the voice from inside as the water turned off.

"Sorry. I need to head uptown so I don't go to work looking like I left yesterday."

A laugh echoed. "Totally understand."

"So, I'll call you."

"You better."

Santana smiled despite herself. "Good luck today."

"Thanks."

And like that the water turned back on in the shower and Santana made her way out of the apartment after a quick gulp of what was now room temperature coffee.

...

Rachel had considered following Quinn into the bathroom and trying to get out of her whatever was going on but instead decided making breakfast was a better tactic. Quinn had always responded better to as little confrontation as possible. Maybe after a decent breakfast and some coffee Quinn would open up.

Throwing on one of Quinn's bathrobes made Rachel feel shorter than she was but at least it would avoid any weird run ins if Santana was home. Covered up, Rachel made her way downstairs and headed right to the coffee. As she finished filling the machine, Rachel realized that although old Quinn operated better when left to her own timetable she couldn't be sure about the Quinn she had slept with the night before. The pair of them had picked up like no time had passed but point in fact lots of time had past. There was a lot Rachel didn't know about the blonde and the only thing she could be sure of was that something was upsetting her. Much like the night at her apartment, when she had pushed Quinn to express her feelings, it seemed it was time to do so again. Rachel decided she would give her until breakfast was over and if Quinn hadn't opened up she would force the issue.

Around the time that Rachel had whipped together the tiniest breakfast that Quinn's fridge and cupboards allowed the blonde made her way downstairs. She was in a navy suit that was professional but still accented Quinn's beauty. The strength and softness equally represented but even with flawless appearance there was an obvious weight that needed lifting off the blonde's shoulders.

Rachel didn't even manage to finish pouring Quinn a cup of coffee before her worry got the better of her. "Okay, what's going on?"

"Nothing." Quinn said as she patiently waited to take the mug.

"It's not nothing. You tell me it's maybe the best case you've worked on but you aren't excited."

Taking the mug Quinn took a sip and then moved to the sofa. "It's going to complicate things."

Rachel didn't like the distracted tone she was hearing. Putting the pot back into the machine she followed. "What?"

"I don't have time to do things now like read, go and see shows, go to the gym, so keeping my life afloat with more is going to be a disaster."

"When did you see shows?" Rachel asked.

"When I moved here. You're missing the point."

Focusing on that piece of Quinn's confession might have seemed insensitive but Rachel thought it would make it easier to get to the real issue. "Did you see my show?"

"Just once not too long before we all had that dinner that Brittany arranged."

"You waited that long?"

"I couldn't muster the courage."

"Muster the courage?"

"Rachel, we both know opening up to you wasn't exactly easy."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh."

Rachel smiled coyly. "Sorry, I was curious."

"Obviously."

"So you don't have a lot of time for extra stuff. So what? You said it yourself this is probably the best case you've ever worked on. This is like me getting a call to revive Funny Girl. This is good news."

"And what about us?"

"What about us?" Rachel said putting her mug down on a coaster. "I'm about to have a break between projects so my time is wide open for a while. It'll be like now only in reverse. You'll be the one with the crazy schedule instead of me."

"It's not that easy."

"Sure it is."

"It would be different had this opportunity come to me six months ago."

"Why does it bother you so much now?"

"Us." Quinn pointed out rather harshly.

Rachel couldn't stop her face from revealing her feelings about the honesty from Quinn.

Noticing the shift Quinn's tone softened. "No, not like that, Rachel. It's just, this, what we have, means something to me. My job is liable to take away from this and you'll start to resent it."

"Your job isn't going to harm things any more than mine does now."

"I appreciate your optimism Rachel but your show schedule versus the hours a case of this magnitude will require are like apples and oranges. We are talking fourteen, sixteen hour days maybe seven days a week."

"I'm capable of making some sacrifices so you can follow your dreams, Quinn."

"We don't see one another enough now and what happens when your new project ramps up out of town?"

"We'll cross that bridge. Stop worrying so much." Rachel reached over and brushed Quinn's hair behind her ear.

"Okay."

"And yet you still look freaked out."

Quinn's face was drenched with worry. "I'm not superwoman."

"I don't expect you to be."

"But what about Shelby?"

Rachel finally realized what the worry was all about. "You don't have to put the added pressure on yourself. There is nothing that says you have to see them."

"You're not serious? Rachel, I can't walk away from what I did."

"What you did was give Beth a chance at a better life."

"She won't see it that way."

"You don't know that."

"Yeah, cause you were so understanding when you met Shelby."

"My situation was different. She was a surrogate."

"Yeah, and I just gave away my child."

"You did the right thing and she's got your DNA, well, yours and Puck's, but let's stick to talking about yours. Kids are resilient and usually smarter than anyone gives them credit for and Beth's still young enough for you to make a good impression on her for wanting to reach out."

"If Shelby allows it."

"One step at a time, okay? Hey, hey, hey," Rachel said as she removed the mug from Quinn's hand and put it on the coffee table behind her. "Look at me. You don't have to go through any of this alone. I'm right here." Moving in slowly Rachel brought her lips softly to Quinn's.

As the kiss broke there was a glimmer of hope in the blonde's eyes before it waivered. "And I love you for that. And I know you're on my side. It's just I can't help but worry that taking on this case is going to torpedo all the happy. Crap, speaking of the case, I've got to head out. I can't be late today."

After a quick peck and another weak smile Quinn grabbed her coat and bag and headed out leaving Rachel wrapped in the blonde's bathrobe and worried for the woman she loved.

...

As she climbed into the cab Santana's concerns over feeling like she was connecting with Kathryn were replaced by annoyance that her departure was met with such a nonchalant reaction. Being a casual friend with benefits was suddenly not as sexy as it had been when it was Santana being the relaxed one. Of course that realization immediately brought back the concern about feeling connected to Kathryn. It was the last thing Santana needed.

Turning on her phone she found more than enough to keep her distracted on the ride uptown. Not only was her inbox full, her calendar alert reminded her that today was Frank's birthday, and there were text messages she wasn't exactly equipped to handle considering whom they were from. After spending the night in Kathryn's bed it was Brittany who was now filling Santana thoughts. Thanks to a rather casual, and therefore complicated request for dinner once she returned to the city, Santana was at her romantic wit's end.

The self-preservation side of Santana yearned for the days when her nights were parties that never ended, her mornings were simple wakeups in her own bed, and emotions belonged to everyone else. The clubs were filled with music without lyrics and the women didn't come connected to memories of the past, present, or future.

As she made her way up to the apartment Santana's mind to force her to reflect on what was and what could be. As she opened the front door to her place she was faced with what Quinn's life now was as Rachel Berry stood at the sink doing dishes in a bathrobe that, from the length of it, was obviously Quinn's.

"Did you forget something?" The tiny star asked as she turned around.

"Morning Berry." Santana replied rather politely considering the tension that usually hung between them.

"Morning Santana. There's coffee."

"Thanks. Quinn gone?"

"Yeah, busy day ahead of her."

"Got it."

"Nice night?"

"Yeah, I suppose." Santana said as she tossed her coat on a chair and her bag on the table.

Rachel turned and Santana braced herself. "Look, thanks for stepping in the other night at the opening party. I know that couldn't have been easy but you really helped Samantha out by dragging her mom off like that."

"Just looking out for my boss. I didn't need some weird family drama ending up the talk of the town with him thirty feet away."

"It seemed more an act of kindness than work obligation but whatever you say, Santana."

Santana refused to take the time to dissect her actions at the party. There was enough on her plate. "Let's just say you owe me Berry and leave it at that."

"Fair enough."

The condo grew silent and Santana didn't know if she should take a cup of coffee and go get ready for work or sit and be social. How was this her place and she was walking on eggshells? Because she needed to know if Quinn had told Rachel what was going on with Brittany. Moving to the coffee pot Santana grabbed herself a drink. "So, um, did Quinn say anything to you?"

"About?"

"Our disagreement."

"Again? It wasn't about us, was it? We don't have to spend time here if you rather we didn't."

"Stop being paranoid Berry. It wasn't about you."

"Well, good. I would like for all of us to be friends. Like we were back in the day."

"Re-writing history? We were never all friends."

"Say what you want Santana but in the same way you jumped in to interrupt things the other night, you stood up for me more than once in school."

"Cause no one was allowed to push you around but me."

Rachel smiled a bright smile that lit up the room. "Precisely my point. Even with everything you dished out you were a great ally, everyone thought so."

"I doubt everyone thought so."

"No, they did. No one could go all 'Lima Heights' better than Santana Lopez."

"You know I didn't actually live there, right?"

"Of course, but you played the role of badass very well even if deep down you were, and might I add are, a big softy."

"Take that back Berry."

"Nope. Brittany never would have been so head over heels in love with you if you were all selfish attitude."

At the mention of the blonde's name Santana felt her entire being shift and knew she had given herself away.

"Not that you have to tell me but I'm here if you need a friend." Rachel had managed to instantly pick up on things without pouring more salt on the wound.

"Means a lot you want to help Berry but this is something I need to resolve myself."

"Well, if you need anything, I'm around." Rachel said as she collected her mug and started upstairs. "I just need to get cleaned up and then I will be out of your way."

"I'm just here to shower and change. I will likely beat you out of here."

"Well, have a good day."

"Thanks."

"Santana?"

"Yeah."

"I mean it. If you need anything."

"I know you do, Berry."

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Mercedes asked as she stood in the doorway to her decent sized balcony.

"No," Brittany shrugged. "Late?"

"Very."

"I didn't wake you did I?"

"I got up to get a glass of water and caught sight of you in the moonlight." Her old friend made her way out onto the patio closing the door behind her. "So, what's on your mind?"

"Going back. Facing them both. Choosing."

The full moon was bright enough that Brittany could see Mercedes nod.

"I don't know what to do."

"Okay, I can't tell you how to handle this but maybe this will help. At the holidays our family used to put everyone's name into a hat and the name you pulled out was the person you got presents for. Every year I had hoped to get my grandpa, cause I had the perfect idea for a gift."

"I'm not following."

"Whose name do you want to pull from the hat?"

It was Brittany's turn to nod. "They would both be better off if I pulled nothing."

"There is no way to protect everyone from getting hurt Brit. Someone is going to lose out even if that someone is you."

"I know." Brittany said with a strange resolve in her voice that even she didn't recognize.

"And you also know what you need to go back and do."

"Yeah."

"I'm always here for you."

"I know. And I appreciate it."

Mercedes stood from the chair and placed her hand on Brittany's shoulder. "Go get some sleep."

"I'm going to sit out here a little while longer. Night, Mercedes."

"Night, Brit."

As the sliding door opened and then closed shut again, Brittany took a breath and soaked in the moonlight view of the ocean. Mercedes small but serene place was exactly the environment she needed to clear her head and make a decision that would steer the next step. With every crash of the waves Brittany found more and more strength to do what she needed to do.

It was going to be a long flight back to the east coast.

**Author's Note – **All I can say is thanks for those of you who are sticking it out and I am sorry I can't manage updates more often. I hope you feel this one was worth the wait.


	92. Chapter 92

Chapter 92

It's pretty simply. Every second of the day you have choices.

Do I get out of bed when my alarm goes off? Do I have a sandwich for lunch? What movie do I watch? What car do I buy? Whose heart do I break?

Probably the meanest thing we can do is break hearts. Sure, as little kids, teasing and bullying seem the worst but once we reach that age where our heart beats faster, heartache takes the top of the list.

Some people are lucky. They never see heartbreak but there are also those who seem to experience it as a matter of course. It sticks to them like glue. It defines them, it motivates them or, worse of all, it cripples them.

Maybe those frozen few make bad choices when it comes to whom to love; they pursue heartbreak. Or maybe they are just unlucky in love. Or could it be math? The law of averages? One imagines that if there are people happy in love there have to be people just as unhappy.

Whatever the reason, I wasn't looking forward to being the cause of anyone's pain and yet here I was about to do just that.

I knew, since returning, I needed time to be left with my thoughts and, more importantly, my feelings. While twenty-five hundred miles from New York the answer seemed obvious. Once back, walking the busy street as spring was looking towards summer, my perspective blurred. I needed my decision to be the right one because whatever my choice someone was going to be hurt.

So I spent every waking moment over the past few days making a decision that I could live with. The answer was obvious but the courage to act not easily found. I somehow managed and considering what I had done before leaving for California I called Samantha first.

Long before falling head over heels for a beautiful, talented, blonde, with a positive outlook on life and the softest most tender kisses ever; I learned that real joy was typically short lived.

She was a painter who was young, dynamic, sexy, perhaps a little foolish, and despite her humble lifestyle eventually swayed by money. I was out from under the insanity of Hollywood and wealthy enough to enjoy my new freedom in New York. We met thru a friend. It was a very rainy Friday night in the East Village. She drew me in the moment I set eyes on her while she flirtatiously ordered a drink at the bar. Striking with dark hair and strong features, I was hypnotized by every inch of her. As the evening progressed she spoke of art and music, and politics. She drank beer from a bottle and drew me a sketch on a napkin that also included her phone number. She was everything I wasn't and I loved it.

As we spent more time together I found myself taking risks I never thought myself brave enough to take. I blew off meetings. I jumped in a car with no destination in mind except to leave the city for a day or a week. I posed nude for one of her many paintings. Her talent was unmistakable and her free spirit infectious. The relationship was, to say the least, a whirlwind. We went on adventures, took silly risks, experienced life with little regard for the future. It was an intoxicating time but it didn't last.

After a check from my mother finally had too many zeros to ignore she disappeared from my life. This is in no way an overdramatic interpretation of events. Overnight she evaporated from not only my life but also the lives of everyone she knew in New York. It was like she had been a ghost.

After she left, I destroyed every memento from our time together except one very hypnotic painting for which I posed. I forced myself to hang it somewhere where I couldn't escape it, deciding that I should be reminded every day that love was fleeting.

Over time the meaning of the work evolved in a surprising way. I realized that it was because of what I lost that there had been many more things that I found. It was freeing. Inspiring.

When Brittany called I had an immediate flash of the night my painter disappeared. The only thing I was certain of this time was that if the end was coming my mother's checkbook hadn't led the retreat. This time I feared something more focused on the past would end up being responsible for my new future.

The phone call had been long overdue.

Quinn was getting sick of hearing me complain about everything. It didn't matter what it was - bills, my job, the heat, or the craziness of the city, I was getting impossible to be around. The day-to-day stuff wasn't really my issue, Brittany was, and when the blonde didn't call the second she returned from Los Angeles my only way to respond to the silence was lash out.

Quinn dealt with it by diving into work, diving into Rachel, and eventually calling me on my crap. I deserved it. I certainly didn't like it but I deserved it.

It all should have been easier but despite an already complicated romantic situation with Kathryn I needed to know where I stood. Uncertainty was an emotion I wasn't okay with and neither was defeat. Okay, and so I was being a complete narcissist but leopards don't tend to change their spots. Quinn was the only person with the insight to get through to me. Even after all these years and what we had been through we were that person to each other.

When Brittany finally did call and asked to meet me at the park, a very public place, the ending seemed obvious before the conversation had begun. And as I left the condo it appeared uncertainty was about to give way to defeat.

The call to Santana had been hard but no harder than the one to Samantha.

How was it that no love story Brittany had ever heard touched on such complications of love? Snow White didn't have to let some other Prince down easy. Cinderella's Prince didn't have to explain to all the other women why the mystery girl wearing glass on her feat was the one for him. She just was that person. He only had to say – no.

The conversations with both women weren't intentionally the same and yet with one small difference it turned out that way. "We need to talk."

"Okay."

"I'm not being fair to you considering everything."

"Considering what?"

"What I'm feeling?" I would say with eyes cast anywhere but at the person before me.

"You love her."

"I love you both."

In the end the reactions were frighteningly calm and even more frighteningly similar. In both cases I waited for the shoe of anger to drop. In both cases, it never came.

A few years ago I did a small show in the tiniest out of the way theatre downtown. The producer insisted I place my name on it as the director to help her sell tickets but allowed me a nom de plume on the script. The story followed a young woman, unlucky in love, who saw each ending as a new beginning.

With only sixty some seats to sell each night it sold out quickly despite reviews that labeled it a "new age Pollyanna" fairytale. Some playwrights might have been offended but I saw it as proof I had finally healed from the heartbreak. You see my protagonist completed every romantic ending with a smile and a sense of excitement. Perhaps it was unrealistic but it was meant as a statement on the journey and not just the tiny steps along the way.

Sitting in my dark apartment and staring at the painting, my memories of the past few months with Brittany spin through my mind. I wonder how long until I can be honest enough with myself to say I am hurt, when I will admit it will take time to get over her goodbye especially with the inability to put distance between us.

Months of working together on the show will negate a coffee near Central Park supposedly marking the end of us together. Unlike my painter, Brittany isn't disappearing and instead her honest confession of feelings with play in my head like a broken record.

I find myself imagining what it felt like for her to finally kiss Santana after all these years. I try not to be angry but know there is no use in being upset over something I feared from the moment I saw the two of them that night at the fundraiser. I wonder if they are together and I wonder if she will ever want to try again with me. Will I?

Curling up on the sofa, the painting of myself from what feels like a lifetime ago, seems to evolve back into what it meant to me when my painter left, pain.

Getting back to the apartment I find it empty. Quinn must be at her office, which is the safest place for her right now. As I pour myself a drink I realize I'm not sure what I might do to anyone within yelling distance.

Brittany loves both of us so she walked away from both of us. Despite a kiss that was filled with passion and hope, a hope I tried to ignore but couldn't, it leads no where.

I wanted to rail on her right there. Tell her she was making a huge mistake but the words never came. Shock took away any ability for me to speak. The kiss, it meant something, everything. How had it gone this way? Sure, I was enjoying my time with Kathryn but if I were honest with myself, which would make my therapist so proud, it was Brittany I wanted and Brittany I had lost again.

Walking into the building I was immediately grateful that Gabriel was on his night off. One look at that kind old man and I would have lost every ounce of emotional control. Every hello of his was filled with such love for life that I would have broken down and cried in the lobby the moment he greeted me.

Then I would have sat in the lobby crying my eyes out as he probably looked at me with such kindness and understanding. Neither of which I deserved cause at this point I was feeling sorry for myself because I was in love with both of them.

Two very different women held my heart and in no way was that a fair situation. Go with Samantha and always have a pull towards Santana. Go with Santana and wonder what might have been with Samantha. It was only fair to let them both go and be the one to suffer the greatest heartache because I was the one in love with two women, and no way to escape the love of either one unless I walked away from both.

Yes, heartbreak was the worst.

Author's note: The format was a departure from the stories structure but it felt right based on what transpired. What this means? Every journey has many steps and I think this step for Brittany opens things up for a healthier path. Whether that path is connected to the recent or distance past only time will tell.

Thank you to those of you sticking with this and messaging me asking what's been up. I have been unbelievably busy, maybe more busy than ever, but I will also admit the events on the show made me less enthusiastic about the verse. I felt some of my love for the characters dwindling. So, I went back and read my versions of these characters and things sparked again.

I can't promise updates will come quickly because of life but I can say my inspiration in writing these interesting people has been restored now that I do not need the originals to feed my love of writing them.


End file.
